


Scenes from Freshman Year: Fall Disorientation

by Misscar



Series: Scenes From Freshman Year Remastered [1]
Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative Perspective, Awkward Dates, Bad Parenting, Best Friends, Bipolar Disorder, Bisexual Chad Danforth, Character Study, Childhood Trauma, College Survival, Coming of Age, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Infidelity, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Horrible ex-boyfriends, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kid Fic, Leaning on the Fourth Wall, M/M, Making Out, Matchmaker Ryan Evans, Mental Health Issues, More like demisexual without a gender preference but that's not a tag yet, Moving On, Operation get Ryan a boyfriend, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Post-Canon, Post-Movie: High School Musical 3: Senior Year (2008), Protective Ryan, Protective Siblings, Protective Troy, References to Depression, Rewrite of old story, Ryan Evans deserves better, Ryan Evans is not straight, Therapy, Underage Drinking, little white lies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 203,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misscar/pseuds/Misscar
Summary: Summary: College is a time where you figure out who you want to be and who you are underneath the façade. It's a place where you grow up, and you explore life. This is a collection of moments from Chad and Sharpay's first semester at the University of Albuquerque. This story will take place at U of A but will contain cameos from all our favorite wildcats. Good thing Ryan has unlimited text messaging and Troy is getting really good at remembering to call his BFF.Alternative summary: How Ryan Evans accidentally (on purpose) set up his former (?) crush with his sister and has no regrets (eventually).This is part one of Scenes From Freshman Year remastered with at least an AI beta this time and the goal of a new ending for the series.
Relationships: (Although they did have a thing in the past), Begins with canon relationships that disintegrate quickly, Chad Danforth & Ryan Evans, Chad Danforth/Sharpay Evans, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Troy Bolton & Chad Danforth, Troy Bolton & Ryan Evans, Troy Bolton & Sharpay Evans, Troy Bolton/OFC
Series: Scenes From Freshman Year Remastered [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850329
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter One: Conversations in a Line and Allegedly White Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back bobcats to a new Scenes from Freshman Year.
> 
> This is part one of Scenes From Freshman Year remastered with at least an AI beta this time. (I cried when I saw all the typos. I’m sorry. I’m so embarrassed. I was just a baby fanfic writer at the time.) I'm also planning to completely change the ending.  
> Pairing: Chad/Sharpay and Troy/OFO eventually but begins with all the Canon couples at the time of HSM 3. (I do not acknowledge the existence of the fourth movie.) College is a time of breakups and self-discovery. How many high school couples really make it? Also platonic Chad and Troy, Sharpay and Troy, and mostly platonic Ryan and Chad. It's complicated. Of course, we have Ryan and Sharpay being best friends and siblings for life.
> 
> Other pairings will occur throughout the story. Even though this is an old story that I’m rewriting, I will update the pairing tags as I go. I am planning to change some things. For example, right from the start, it will be evident that Ryan is a Kinsey 4.5 in this though he starts the story with Kelsi. (I will also make a conscious effort to spell that name correctly this time.) Something went down in that locker room after "I don't dance,” and you can never tell me otherwise. That’s why Chad and Ryan's relationship is not wholly platonic, half of their dialogue is still flirting. 
> 
> Rated: Overall, this story is M for sexual humor, sexual situations, language, and some difficult subject matter later. This includes discussions of sexual assault, mental illness, Domestic violence, cancer, and child abuse. Specific warnings will be added to individual chapters. If this was turned into an actual Disney property, it would end up on Hulu and not Disney plus. Although more like what happened to Love, Victor than High Fidelity.
> 
> This was the second story that I ever wrote, and since I discontinued the first one, I really consider this my first story. It was written from 2009 to 2012. Between the New Disney+ series and the desire to get as much of my work on A3O as feasible, I decided that it was time to dust the story off and start uploading. 
> 
> However, much like my Ugly Betty Gossip Universe series, I couldn’t just upload it as is. I wanted to go back and do some serious rewriting. For example, I rushed the ending because I just wanted to get done after a very traumatic car accident. I was such a novice that I made so many mistakes, including not enough Ryan Evans in the first half of the story. In the last decade, my writing style has changed dramatically. I think I’m a better writer than I was when I first wrote this story. At least I hope I am. I did cringe at all the typos I kept in accidentally. 
> 
> Also, I will be expanding on some things. For example, this chapter has more Chad & Ryan friendship (with flirting). It was implied in the original version, but I want everything to be more explicit this time around.
> 
> This story also contains a lot of original characters out of necessity. You can't have Chad and Sharpay starting college without some original characters to populate the campus. In hindsight, these characters weren't developed as well as they should have been, especially in the early chapters. That's another area I want to improve upon. I feel this is something I'm better at now that I've had over a decade of writing experience. 
> 
> Beta: Grammarly
> 
> I wish I could get an actual human being to look over these chapters, but that isn't in the card for now. I’m accepting volunteers. Regardless an Al beta is still better than what I had for the original version. Also, a decade of advancement in voice recognition software has helped tremendously. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I still do not own High School Musical. I just really like playing with Disney IP. I think Daria and Star Trek are the only things I've written for that are not Disney IP. I do a ridiculous amount of Marvel stories now. I just realized that most of the MCU wasn't even out when I started this story. I’m not certain Disney owned Marvel yet, actually. I feel old.
> 
> The following work is based on characters created by Peter Barsocchini. I'm just giving you all the text that Kenny Ortega wished he could have given you back in 2008. Okay, maybe his recent Variety interview pushed me to start working on the rewrites.

July 2008

Chad stood outside one of the many University of Albuquerque dining halls, in the scalding New Mexico heat, waiting to register for his fall classes. The whole process of freshmen registration at U of A annoyed Chad. Instead of registering online like all other students at the university, incoming freshmen and transfer students were required to register in person after a three-day orientation program. Much to his annoyance, he was considered a freshman for these purposes. It was unfair.

After two days of mandatory test that Chad couldn’t get out of, he was forced to stand in line for hours at the makeshift registration center. Which was actually one of the cafeterias. Worst of all, Chad would be forced to stand next to the vein of his high school existence **Sharpay Evans** the entire time.

He sent several very annoyed text messages to Ryan:

_Chad: Your sister is standing behind me in line, and she scares me. You could’ve told me she was in the first orientation class._

_Chad: Why is she doing orientation anyway with the peasants? Your dad should’ve at least got her out of this unnecessary ritual. It is ridiculously hot, and the humidity is ruining my hair._

_Chad: How can your sister wear long sleeves in 101° heat? She really is a masochist. I’ve always suspected, but now I have confirmation._

His friend could have warned him that his sister had orientation at the same time as him. He knew that Chad was doing it this week. Okay, he may have asked Ryan to ask his dad to get Chad out of this hell. No such luck.

For the first 45 minutes, they stayed silent, ignoring one another. Unfortunately, with the attention span of a five-year-old, by the time they were actually inside the building, Chad was too bored to keep quiet. Ryan never did text him back. Therefore, he decided to ask Sharpay something that Chad has been curious about for a while. At least since the night of the Senior musical, when he learned that Sharpay, not Troy would be joining him at U of A.

"Why are you here?" Chad asked the woman behind him.

"Registering for classes, just like you. I know you’re smarter than this." Sharpay responded with pure annoyance.

"I meant, why are you going to the University of Albuquerque?"

"Ryan got into Juilliard, and I didn't," Sharpay responded just as annoyed as before.

"There are other schools that specialize in the performing arts, why not go to one of those schools? Even Troy is going to Berkeley instead of here. Both of you have the same major." Maybe there was a part of Chad that was still a little mad about that. He hated that he was abandoned for the girlfriend despite knowing Troy since he was literally two days old. High school has only been out for a month. He can mourn his best friend moving to another state for a little while longer. This doesn’t make him ridiculously immature, no matter what his girlfriend Taylor says.

"Yes, but Troy is going to Berkeley to follow Gabriella like a lost puppy." Chad entirely agreed with her, but he wasn’t going to say it out loud. He still honored the best friend code, unlike some people.

"The drama program here isn't great, but it is still pretty good. A few of the graduates have made it to Broadway.” He wouldn’t ask who because it was his mom who was the Broadway lover of the family, not him. “That's beside the point; there are no other choices for me."

"What do you mean?" Chad asked her in confusion.

"We are standing here in the middle of Martha **Evans** Hall, waiting to register for classes. This is just one of the four buildings on this campus named after one of my family members. My grandfather, on my mother's side, was once president of this university. My father is on the board of trustees now. Someone must represent the family name, and unfortunately, it is me." Sharpay's body language definitely told Chad she was unhappy with this.

"If the family legacy was so important, why did Ryan get to go to Juilliard?" Chad inquired.

"We made a deal. Both Ryan and I applied only to Juilliard and the University of Albuquerque. If we both got into Juilliard, that would be the end of the Evans legacy here. But since I didn't get in…"

"You get the honor of representing your family at U of A." Chad finished for her.

"Exactly, another burden of being this fabulous." She smiled at him, but Chad could tell it was her performance smile.

"Although, if your family practically owns the school, why are you waiting in line like the rest of us lowly peasants? Couldn’t your dad get you out of this?"

"I just want the normal college experience for once," Sharpay, answered in an almost whisper.

"And waiting in line for hours on end for classes that you don't want to take is part of the normal college experience? What college traditions will you participate in next; the ritualistic binge drinking and passing out on your roommate's bed? Of course, this is after you get sick on the way back to the dorms. Remember, don’t throw up on your friend's shoes.” Chad joked.

"That's not normal, that is idiotic," Sharpay replied in disgust. "Like I would ever drink beer."

"The ice princess could never bring herself to drink beer like us commoners?" his words were not malicious in any way.

“You know there’s nothing common about me.” Sharpay joked back. They both giggled.

“You’re not that common either. Why are you here? Shouldn’t you have student-athlete privileges or something?” Sharpay asked.

“I think it might be my mom’s fault because I’m here on an academic scholarship, not a sports scholarship. Therefore I don’t get my Jock privileges until next semester.” He doesn’t even know why he told Sharpay about that. Only Ryan and Troy knew. Even his girlfriend thought he was there on a basketball scholarship. His 5 foot nine self knows better, and so this his mom. His dad is another story entirely.

“How tragic. I guess you’re just stuck with the rest of us peasants.” 

“Because I couldn’t convince your brother to pull some strings with your dad. Also, you are no peasant. We are standing in Evans Hall after all.” Chad smirked at her.

“If I couldn’t talk dad into letting me out of this, then Ryan wasn’t going to talk him out of getting you out of this. It doesn’t work that way.”

“That’s so unfair.”

“Absolutely,”

Surprisingly they didn’t stop talking to each other after that. The two continued to talk about everything from last year's musical to what classes they were registering for this semester.

“You are so lucky that you have most of your basic classes out-of-the-way,” Sharpay said as she looked over his perspective class list. He would ask how she knew that, but Ryan probably told her.

“Except for English. That’s my weakest subject. It’s okay. I’m really looking forward to Heroes and Villains of Contemporary Literature. Who wouldn’t want to take an English class that requires reading comic books.”

“You still got an A. We were in the same class. Your definition of weak is different than mine,” Sharpay remarked.

"Next," yell a distant voice from in front of them, breaking them from their conversation.

"I guess we finally made it to the front of the line," Sharpay commented.

“It’s a miracle we survived the experience. I'll see you around campus, okay. Maybe we could do lunch in the cafeteria, another ritual of college life." He actually meant that. His high school self would be so annoyed.

"Maybe," was all Sharpay said as she walked to the open computer terminal.

XXXX

The Good Twin: I would have told you if you would’ve told me you were doing orientation this weekend. I didn’t know you were doing the first cycle. Why are you doing the first cycle?

Chad: My mom.

Chad: It’s okay. Your sister was almost human this afternoon. We talked a lot about what we are planning to do this semester. Surprisingly enough, we are taking some of the same classes. Although I doubt will end up in the same sessions.

The good twin: She has had more human moments lately. I’m still worried about leaving her all alone. I wish we could’ve gotten into Juilliard together or, at a minimum, Sharpay would’ve been allowed to go to another school in New York. Sharpay would’ve loved to have gone to school with Kim.

The good twin: Do you remember Kimberly Kim? She was two years ahead of us, but I think she tutored Troy during her senior year.

Chad: Yes, Troy had such a crush on her. It was ridiculous. We had trigonometry together.

Chad: Sharpay told me that your parents wouldn’t let you and her apply to other schools. I’m sorry about that.

The good twin: It’s okay. Honestly, it was more Darby than Dad. She is the one who has always been concerned about image.

The good twin: You have no idea how happy Darby was when I started dating Kelsi. Now she can pretend her baby ducky is hetero.

Chad: Yes, so much better than you making out with the Help after baseball games. Does your mom know bisexuals exist? You’re still as straight as my hair.

The good twin: Most of the world doesn’t realize that sexuality is a spectrum. I’m not entirely sure I would use bisexual. I’m pretty much demisexual when it comes to women but not men. Also, you were the one who decided to go back to Taylor.

Chad: Although you are an excellent kisser, I think you and me are better off as friends. You would have eaten me alive by the second week. Also, I am still with Taylor.

Chad: What does demisexual mean?

The good twin: Really? Even with her moving to the other side of the country. What if you meet someone else? College is a time of exploration. To figure out who you are. Maybe you’ll find another cute boy to make out with. I’ll send you a book on different orientations. I feel like it might help you figure some things out.

Chad: My dad said the same thing except he substituted “girl” for “boy” because I never told him about last summer or the one before. I think he might be in the same camp as your mom. Also, the book might be useful.

The good twin: Probably.

Chad: You’re not breaking up with Kelsi. Maybe you’ll be the one who will find a cute boy to make out with. Preferably one without a girlfriend.

The good twin: The baseball seduction incidence wasn’t my best idea. At least I was right about you not being 100% heterosexual. Thank you for never telling Taylor about that. I’m not sure we would actually be friends now if she knew I kissed you while you two were not quite together yet.

Chad: I value my life and yours. She would kill us both if she found out.

The good twin: How chivalrous of you.

The good twin: Since your afternoon with Sharpay, went well, I have a favor to ask you.

Chad: It went okay in the sense that nobody ended up in the morgue.

The good twin: That is a plus.

The good twin: With me being in New York, it would put my mind at ease if I knew one of my friends was keeping an eye on Shar. We’ve never really been separated like this before. Yes, our dad will be around, but he’s always distracted by his business. Mom only cares if we bring dishonor to the Evans family name.

Chad: I think your sister is a big girl and can take care of herself. She doesn’t need you or me falling behind her all the time. The mountain lion can defend herself.

The good twin: Sharpay is a better actress than anyone will ever know. Underneath the ice queen façade, there’s a very vulnerable person there. I would just feel better if I knew there was someone else looking out for her. For a long time, it’s only been me.

Chad: If I knew someone at Berkeley, I probably would be asking the same thing regarding Troy, so I get it. I will do what I can. But you know it’s not gonna be like high school? We probably won’t have any classes together. It’s not like we are going to end up in the same dorm together since your sister will probably be a commuter student. Lucky.

The good twin: And you’re not commuting yourself?

Chad: You know about the divorce. My dad‘s moving to Cleveland, and my mom is already in DC. I might have to move into the dorms early, depending on when the house goes into escrow. There’s another open house next weekend.

The good twin: That sucks.

Chad: It’s okay. Even if they both still lived here, I would go to the dorms because it’s not good for me to be around the two of them together. I was actually happy when they divorced because they were so miserable.

Chad: Besides, college is a time of new experiences. Although usually, it’s the kid that leaves the city, not the parents. But I don’t do well with change. I can only handle it in small doses. I hope Rico Hall actually has air conditioning.

The good twin: This is true. Maybe you getting along with my sister will be one of your new experiences. She’s not who you think she is. She’s more like me with breast than you think.

Chad: Somebody is extra optimistic today. Also, I feel like there are more differences than that. I seem to remember a few. It was quite enjoyable.

The good twin: Well, you chose to stick with the status quo so you won’t get to experience those differences again. Maybe choose differently this time.

Chad: With Troy at Berkeley, I don’t think the status quo is an option anymore.

The good twin: That could be a good thing.

XXXX

15 minutes later

Ryan: Hey, I just talked to Chad, and he told me that he is going to be living in the dorms because his parents have opted to leave the state post divorce. Anyway, he ended up at Rico Hall, which, as you know, is the worst dorm. Even though it's close to the basketball stadium. Maybe you could get him switched to whatever building Shar will be in?

V Evans: That’s too bad. So you want me to pull some strings to get your boyfriend a better dorm room?

Ryan: Chad is not my boyfriend. We are not dating. There was just the thing last summer, and we decided we were better as friends. Also, I know you saw the pictures of Kelsi and me at prom together.

V Evans: I thought you just took her to prom to make your mother happy. Which you shouldn’t do. I love you as you are. She’s just going to have to get used to it.

V Evans: It's too bad it didn't work out, I actually like Chad.

Ryan: We're still good friends. He might actually be my best friend outside of Shar. I just don't think we were a good fit romantically. I don't think he was entirely ready for it. At least that's what Kim told me. 

V Evans: Occasionally, Kimberly knows what she's talking about. As much as I would like to help your friend, I can't. Now, if he was your boyfriend, that would be different.

Ryan: Chad is dating Sharpay.

V Evans: What?

Ryan: There being low-key about it because Chad doesn’t want to hurt my feelings. You know the breakup with Zeke is still fresh, so they don't want anyone else to know that their relationship has changed. I still know because it's tough for Sharpay to keep secrets from me.

V Evans: How are you handling your sister being with your ex?

Ryan: As well as can be expected. I try to remind myself that Chad is a better person than Zeke. If I can't have Chad, then Shar should.

V Evans: That’s very mature of you. We all know Zeke was a bad boyfriend. I remember her telling me Zeke went to prom without her after she got sick. She wasn't happy. I think that was the final nail in the coffin of that relationship. Thank God.

Ryan: I tried to stay behind, but she made me go. Let me repay her selflessness right now. Shar should at least be in the same building as her boyfriend. Preferably one with air conditioning.

V Evans: I’ll see what I can do. I like that Chad boy. He was one of the hardest workers at Lava Springs. All Zeke wanted to do was experiment in the kitchen.

Ryan: Thank you.

Xxx

Ryan placed his phone back in his pocket, sure that at least now Chad and Sharpay will be in the same building. Yes, he had to lie to his dad to accomplish it, but It was for a good cause. Besides, it wasn't the type of lie that would hurt anybody. It would be fine.

To be continued


	2. Chapter Two: Of Boxes and Elevators

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read the first new chapter or left kudos. I really appreciated it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I (still) do not own High School Musical (although, I will check if my 401(k) contains any Disney stock.)
> 
> Original A/N circa spring 2009: Because the University of Albuquerque is mostly fictional, the school depicted in this fic will be a combination of Ohio University, the college I attended, and the University of New Mexico. The situations in this story are mostly fictional. Any resemblance to anything that actually occurs is purely coincidental.
> 
> New A/N summer 2020: In the decade-plus, since I wrote the original version of the story, I have sent three nieces to college, and two of them have graduated (one during the pandemic). I am also the manager of my workplace college internship/mentorship program, which means functioning as a liaison with various universities. As well as served as a mentor for dozens of college students over the years. Even though I’m even further removed from college, I’ve seen things from the other side. I’ve also gotten to see how things function differently at other schools. So I will be using that new experience to adjust some things.
> 
> One difference, I’m starting the school year a few weeks earlier than in the original version. I have my reasons for that. (Including the fact that I goofed up in the original version and put Labor Day too late because I looked at the wrong calendar.) 

August 15, 2008

Chad could not understand why the University of Albuquerque decided to start the school year in the middle of fucking August. Why couldn’t they be civilized and start after Labor Day? Thank god, he asked for a dorm room with air conditioning. That was the only thing he had to look forward to at the moment. He wanted out of this minivan so badly.

His parents sat in the front seat, continually sniping at each other. This is the first time they had been anywhere near each other without lawyers since beginning divorce proceedings about 13 months ago. Thankfully it was final now. The biting barbs between each other made Chad wish he sat upfront when his mom offered. Chad was genuinely happy his mother came all the way from her new home in Washington, DC, to send her only child away to college. Too bad, his dad couldn’t stop being nasty to her. Chad hated the fighting so much he was actually happy for the divorce. Some people shouldn't be married.

His father would be moving soon, after accepting a promotion and job transfer to Cleveland, Ohio. This would probably be the last time together for a while. Maybe that’s a good thing. The best thing about his parents now living elsewhere is Chad did not need to justify his decision to move into the dorms anymore.

By the time they arrived at the campus, Chad wishes they would’ve been able to take separate cars. He did not need to hear them arguing the entire time about who was responsible for the divorce. It was like his dad forgot he was even in the van. No one needed actual confirmation that their parents only got married in the first place because of condom failure. After waiting 30 minutes with the bickering pair for a parking spot in front of his new dorm room, Chad decided to leave his parents to pick up his keys. He couldn’t deal with it anymore.

He would’ve called Troy, but Troy was busy moving in himself. He could text Ryan, but Ryan was unaware of how bad things were between Chad's parents. His friendship with Ryan began about the same time his parents' marriage imploded. Troy had a front-row seat for the worst of it. Instead, he just took a deep breath and got in the ridiculously long line. He doesn’t realize that he didn’t consider texting Taylor at all.

After 20 minutes in line, a 10-minute lecture on how to fill out the move-in forms, and a 5-minute presentation on the upcoming events for first-year students, Chad made his way over to Roger Evans Hall. The building was around six stories tall and in the same architectural style as the rest of the campus. In front of the building stood a giant statue of the building's namesake, who looked remarkably like Vince Evans. Chad could not help but think that the Evans really did own this school.

In the parking lot behind the building, his parents were beginning to unload the van. The two were currently arguing over what they should bring up to Chad's dorm room first. Next to his parents, a brunette girl was beginning to take things out of the red minivan. Unfortunately, his loose sports equipment began to fall on top of the girl. Chad immediately ran to help her.

"Here, let me help you." He said as he kept his favorite basketball from hitting her in the face.

"I'm fine. Chad, did you have to bring an entire sporting goods store with you?" The question wasn’t asked by some mysterious new brunette but his friend’s sister. Chad would recognize Sharpay’s voice anywhere, even with the new hair color.

"You dyed your hair? Zeke broke up with you!" Chad shouted excitedly. He’s pretty sure Sharpay was still blonde in Ryan’s move in text messages from last week.

"I just wanted a change. I did it last week in New York when I saw Ryan off to Juilliard early. The end of my relationship with Zeke had nothing to do with it. He is going to college all the way in Chicago to study the culinary arts. We were bound to break up. I doubt that you and Miss perfect decided to stay together, considering Taylor is going to school almost 2000 miles away?" Sharpay said in her defense.

"Actually, we decided to do the long-distance thing," Chad said quietly. Apparently, Ryan doesn’t tell his sister everything.

"How cute," Sharpay replied in a tone that automatically told Chad that she thought the situation was anything but cute. She probably felt the same way Ryan did. “Now, I understand why Ryan got you that book on adjustment disorder.”

"Chad, Sharpay can do whatever she wants. I added highlights and cut off about 6 inches after the divorce," Chad's mom Carolyn add it from behind him. She was currently carrying his lamp.

"Thank you, Ms. Danforth. See, somebody gets it, Chadwick." Sharpay grinned at him.

"Actually, it is Ms. Sanchez now. I went back to my maiden name after the divorce." Not that Chad blamed her. Chad was planning to at least hyphenate his last name with his future spouse. At some point, he should probably look at the fact he said spouse and not wife or Taylor but not today.

"If you tried doing that before the divorce, we may still be married right now. I shouldn’t be surprised you only make an effort for the BFF. How was breakfast with Jack this morning?” Charlie Danforth mentioned from behind Chad. Obviously, those words started another fight between the parents. It was embarrassing. He didn’t want Sharpay to see this.

"Just ignore them. My parents are new to this divorce thing. They haven’t learned how to be civil to each other in public for my sake yet," Chad practically yelled the last part as he began to pick up a black suitcase.

"That's okay. My parents would act like that too if they actually spend any time together. I think their marriage has lasted so long because they live in separate countries most of the year. Do you realize that they're acting a lot like you and Taylor?" Sharpay commented as she followed behind him with his laptop case and another suitcase.

"We don't act like that at all." Chad denied her statement even though he knew she was partially correct. The big difference was he was never cruel to Taylor. His dad was always cruel to his mom. It’s why Chad took her side in the divorce even though he was stuck living for the last year with his father when he couldn't hide with Troy or Ryan. He did a ridiculous amount of sleepovers senior year.

"Why are you helping me?" Chad asked, confused.

"If you read my T-shirt instead of just looking at my breast, you would know why I'm here." At that moment, Chad realized her shirt said U of A move-in crew. "I'm here to assist incoming freshmen in moving into the dorms."

"I wasn't looking at your…" Chad stammered out as he pointed to Sharpay's chest area. "You're a freshman too."

"Because daddy had to go to Japan for business today, I got to move into the dorms three days early. Only so he could get his 'fabulous' photos for the web site. Because nothing sells the school better than a member of the university's board of trustees/directors helping his daughter move into her dorm room." Sharpay rolled her eyes, and he could pick up on her annoyance. Although he shouldn’t be surprised since Ryan moved to New York with only Sharpay with him. Again, he saw pictures.

"You're living in the dorms? Your closet is bigger than most dorm rooms on this campus." Chad asked as he pushed the elevator button. He knew because he hung out with Ryan a lot last year. No, it wasn’t awkward after the ill-advised baseball seduction incident. Ryan said something about fantasy, not always holding up to reality. Also that some people really should just be friends. With Troy in the Gabriella bubble, he needed more friends. (At least Ryan was cool when he stared at his ass a little too long.)

"Yes, but due to the housing bubble bursting, mommy and daddy will be moving elsewhere. Preferably without each other. This leaves me here in New Mexico to carry on the family legacy." Chad could easily hear the annoyance in Sharpay’s voice. Apparently, she was tired of being the family show pony. Chad never thought that would happen. Then again, Ryan has said similar things to him over the last year.

"Same situation with me. Now that my parents are free of me and each other, they're moving to focus on their careers. Actually, my mom has already been in DC for the last year. By the way, what building are you in? "Chad asked, as the elevator finally came.

"I am just down the hall from you, actually, in room 629," Sharpay answered as the two walked onto the elevator.

Not another word was spoken until they made it to the room. "I didn't mean anything by what I said earlier. I think you look beautiful. I mean, you looked good as a brunette." Chad said, almost shyly.

"Thank you. Where do you want me to put this stuff?" Sharpay replied as they walked into the white and sterile dorm room. The room was small. Maybe a little too small for two people, but Chad was sure he could get by. It had to be better them being around his angry, bitter father all the time, especially when he brought dates back. 

"Just put everything in the middle. I will figure it out when my roommate gets here."

"That works." She said, doing as he asked.

"What exactly did Vince offer you to go along with this arrangement? Because there is no way, you agreed to do this without compensation. I mean, you are the only person I know that had a personal assistant in high school." Chad asked as they walked out of the room and back downstairs.

“Managing a drama department can be time-consuming. I could do something out of the goodness of my heart." Chad just looked at her, not believing a single word she just said.

"You're right. You know I hate doing manual labor. I will receive some compensation for my pain and suffering. I get three weeks at the spa of my choice to live in the dorms and let the university’s PR department take pictures of my move-in day. I get 4 hours with the American Express black card in New York on Black Friday for assisting you, and our fellow students move into the dorms. For agreeing to have a roommate, said roommate and me will get to go to the vacation destination of her choice for spring break. If she can make it that long, that is." Sharpay smirked. “If not, I’m spending spring break in Paris with Ryan.”

"You're going to have a roommate. Oh, this is going to be entertaining. I bet she will not even last a week with you." He’s heard stories from Ryan. He can’t even deal with sharing a hotel room with his sister when they go on vacation together. If flesh and blood can’t deal with Sharpay, then a complete stranger has no hope.

"Oh, please like you're going to do any better. Zeke told me about what happened at basketball camp during the summer of 2006. Even Troy could not take sharing a cabin with you, and he is your best friend. I doubt your roommate will make it more than a few days." Actually, it was Chad who could not deal with living with Troy that summer, but he wasn’t going to tell her that. Troy was ridiculously mopey for no reason at all and kept lashing out all the time. It worked out because he ended up rooming with Jamie. Even though Jamie never returned any of his emails after camp, Chad discovered a lot about himself that summer. (Mainly that he wasn't really that heterosexual, although he still wants to smack Jamie for leading him on.) Also, Troy consoling him after Jamie threw him away resolidified their friendship.

"Just shut up and grab a box." He retorted back instead.

"Whatever Chadwick," Sharpay smirked back at him.

Within 30 minutes, everything was out of the van and into Chad's new dorm room.

"Since you helped us out with the move-in stuff, would you like to go with my parents and me to lunch? I promise we will go somewhere that serves salads. Besides, it would be nice to be there with someone who will not argue the entire time." Yes, he was asking Sharpay to be his buffer. He can’t spend any more time with his parents alone. Okay, he can’t spend any more time with his dad in the vicinity of his mother. He’s too acidic, and it’s making Chad physically ill.

"Sure, why not. The cafeteria is even worse than usual because it’s not running at full capacity. Let me go change. Although who says we're not going to argue the entire time." Sharpay said with a smile as she ran to her dorm room to change her outfit.

Considering Sharpay was going to be in there a while he decided to send a few text messages. Taylor got a quick update on moving into the dorm successfully. Troy got a similar update but with lots of pictures of the dorm room and a few laments about his father. Neither replied before he started messaging Ryan.

xxxxx

Chad: I think I’m taking away your friend privileges. You could’ve warned me that me and your sister are living in the same building together. At a minimum that she went through breakup hair therapy while in New York.

The good twin: Sometimes, you need a pleasant little surprise in life. Besides, you are in that building because I pulled some strings with my father to get you in a building with air conditioning.

The good twin: I lied to my dad to get you in that building. You were going to be in the worst dormitory on campus.

Chad: Okay, you get to keep your friend privileges. Mainly because unlike Troy, you actually text messaged me back. Seriously, worn a guy ahead of time.

The good twin: If you had checked the social media feeds for the school, you would have seen pictures of Shar there. You know you claim you don’t like her, but you always want me to tell you what's going on with her.

The good twin: Did it not work out between us because you’re secretly in love with my sister? I’m a big boy, I can take it. You’ll make a better future brother-in-law then Zeke.

Chad: It didn’t work because I can’t date someone prettier than me. I don’t always ask you for updates on your sister. Wait, why did they break up?

The good twin: Lots of reasons. Although the big one was, they realize that a long-distance relationship wasn’t going to work.

Chad: It can if you put in the effort.

The good twin: Will you? Your girlfriend doesn’t even know that your GPA was higher than hers. I know we mutually agreed not to tell her about last summer but what about basketball camp 2006? I think you’re still with her because you’re afraid of stepping outside the status quo. You deserve to be happy and be yourself.

Chad: Actually, it wasn’t. I got a D in American history because I gave all the right answers instead of the whitewashed stuff in the official curriculum.

Chad: Okay, and I couldn’t be bothered to actually pay attention during lectures. Which incidentally was the one class I had with Taylor.

The good twin: See, this is why it would never work between us. I can't deal with a closet case even if they're in the closet about their intelligence. We could have had an excellent poly relationship with Taylor, but you threw it all away.

Chad: I think I was calling the wrong Evans a drama queen. I'm in the honors dorm, so I am coming out of the genius closet.

The good twin: Well, at least you're coming out of one of them.

Chad: Troy knows that I kissed you after the ill-advised baseball game seduction incident. It was part of our friendship re-bonding. He also knew about basketball camp 2006 because he bought me ice cream when I realize that Jamie was never going to talk to me again. Those that matter know.

Chad: Did you ever tell Sharpay?

The good twin: No, I only told one of my friends in New York. I don’t think Shar would be that happy to find out that I kissed you. Also, do you realize you essentially just said Taylor doesn't matter?

Chad: Because she hates me and doesn’t want me to sully her brother with my cooties?

The good twin: I don’t think that’s it. Hate is a very complicated emotion.

Chad: I'm going to lunch with your sister. I'm currently waiting for her to change clothes.

The good twin: That may take a while. Why are you having lunch with my sister? Did she win you over with her witty personality? If I can’t have you as a boyfriend, I’ll take you as a brother-in-law.

Chad: She’s coming because I need a buffer against my parents or rather my dad. It's awful. If I knew it was going to be this bad, I would have had my mom come up for Labor Day instead. I’m sure dad was going to say he wished she had an abortion before mom cut him off. I can’t do that alone right now.

The good twin: It will be okay. Shar is good at diffusing. Of course, Darby would never get in a fight in public because her image is the only thing she cares about. But she could be nasty behind closed doors.

Chad: I have to go. Your sister just walked out of the room.

The good twin: Obviously, she had her outfit pre-chosen. In those cases, we can actually be very quick. It's the theater training. Tell her to call me and send me pictures. I hate that I couldn’t be there to send her off.

Chad: How cruel. I will.

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, there’s a lot more Ryan and Chad interaction than in the original version. There’s a reason for that. Along with the fact that Chad had something with another guy before Ryan. So how long do you think it will take Chad to find out precisely what lies Ryan told to get him a better dorm room?


	3. Chapter Three: How to Lose Your Roommate in 48 hours or less

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is reading this story, whether it be this new version or the old one. Thank you for the kudos as well. It’s a lot going back over your past work and revisiting it over a decade letter. Life changes how you see things.
> 
> If I owned High School Musical, Chad would have been with Sharpay by HSM3. Or Ryan. Chad’s last name would’ve ended up Evans regardless. I still don’t own any Disney IP. Technically we don’t need these disclaimers any more thanks to the excellent work of A3O, but they’re fun. Oh, the old days. I feel so old.

August 17, 2008

Josh Rodriguez was a 23-year-old fifth-year senior with a double major in computer science and graphic design. He grew up in a tiny town a few hours south of Albuquerque with no stoplights and one stop sign. His scholarships and job as a resident adviser were the only reason he could afford to stay in school. Usually, his job was easy. Evans Hall was an honors student dorm with mandatory quiet hours, two study rooms, and a state of the art computer lab. His duty was mainly to keep the freshman from getting alcohol poisoning and making sure no one slept in the computer lab. Unfortunately, things will be different this year.

On Monday, during RA orientation, Joshua found out that two of his students will be moved to other dorms. All because the little Princess daughter of one of the trustees and her boy toy had to be in Evans hall and on his floor. When the little princess moved in on Tuesday with designer luggage and camera crews in tow, Josh knew he would not like this person at all. He hated pretentious and fake people, and Sharpay Evans was definitely pretentious and fake.

Her only redeeming quality was that she helped him create the name stickers for the residence on his floor. Apparently, applying glitter to things makes her happy. On Friday, Chad, the boy toy, moved into the dorms, with arguing parents and a mini sporting goods store. That’s when he realized neither of them belonged in this residence hall. Chad being a sophomore, must be some sort of typo along with that 4.2 high school GPA. He definitely did not look like the type of person who took AP classes, let alone college classes while in high school. The numbers are obviously reversed.

On Sunday morning, Joshua's assumptions were proven correct. Only a few days after moving in, both Sharpay and Chad's roommates requested transfers. Apparently, Sharpay's roommate Drusilla has an aversion to pink. Chad's roommate just cited irreconcilable differences. Josh really did not care; personally, he just wanted an excuse to get them out of his building.

"Classes have not even started yet, and you two have managed to scare away both your roommates. This is the first time in my three years as a resident adviser that I have had students begging for new roommates after less than 48 hours." Josh practically screamed at them.

"It was not our fault," the princess and the boy toy both said in unison.

"That's not what they said," Josh answered.

“Obviously they’re lying to you. I don't see what is wrong with having a little pink here and there," Sharpay responded with an annoyed eye roll. Josh wondered if anyone has ever told her no before. Probably not. “Too much black is detrimental to my mental health. My therapist can attest to that.” Of course, the princess had a therapist.

"I'm on the basketball team. I need to have my equipment in my own room," Chad added.

"Both of you need to learn to respect your roommates' needs and desires." Said Josh in response.

"But they don't need to respect our rights?" Sharpay asked in her defense. Josh decided to ignore her question.

"You painted the room pink without asking your roommate for permission." Josh spat out, annoyed. Yes, students were allowed to paint their rooms as long as they receive permission from the roommate and return the walls to their previous condition before moving out.

“I asked Sarah a month ago after meeting at orientation if it was okay to paint the room pink, and she said yes. I have the emails to prove it. Trust me, I would’ve loved an excuse to go with blue instead. How was I to know that you would switch out my roommate with someone who changed her name to that of a villain from _Buffy the Vampire_ Slayer with a severe aversion to pink? In addition to a mommy that would do everything for her." Sharpay argued, but Josh didn’t want to hear it. It was obviously an excuse.

"You through her black comforter in the trash," Josh yelled at Sharpay.

"Yes, after she tossed out everything of mine, even the non-pink stuff, and destroyed my dishes." The princess shot back, annoyed.

"Her grandmother made her that comforter on her deathbed," Josh said, repeating what Drusilla told him when she was in tears earlier.

"I didn't know it had sentimental value, considering that it was made in China," Sharpay answered sarcastically. Obviously, the princess was lying about that. “I have pictures, by the way. Not that you actually care about evidence.”

"I don't care," he said to both of them. "Chad, you have no right to throw out your roommate's opera CDs."

"I did not do that. Bryce is lying.” Chad argued back. “Did he tell you what he did to my iPod? Not that you would believe us."

"I know you two are used to getting whatever you want, being the rich spoiled brats that you are. I'm not your daddy, and I don't care. Neither one of you belongs in this building. Both of you will be gone as soon as I talk to the resident director. Stay here." Josh said as he left the RA offices, slamming the door behind him. He was sure that the occupants of the room would be gone from the building within the hour.

XXXX

**48 hours earlier: Friday, August 15, 2008**

Chad and Sharpay walked back into Evans hall with Ms. Sanchez behind them, almost in tears. The lunch went well overall. Sharpay even managed to get his parents to stop arguing for the duration of the meal. It helped that she could talk musicals with his mom. Although her favorite was Phantom of the Opera, she also adored Rent and In the Heights. By the end of lunch, Sharpay was now on a first-name basis with Chad’s mom and making plans to go to a few Broadway musicals together next summer.

Thankfully Chad’s dad ignored her and focused on his food for the duration of lunch. His acidic comments on the way there were giving her Darby flashbacks. She couldn’t help but wonder if Chad had his own Darby. Mr. Danforth was giving off the same type of evil energy.

Now it was time for Carolyn to say goodbye to her baby boy. Thankfully, Chad’s father already abandoned them at the restaurant. Carolyn was already crying hard. Sharpay’s dad never acted like this. Sharpay is thankful Darby never tried to put on this façade. Nope, she just forced Sharpay to paint her room pink and picked out all the accessories.

“Please do not do anything stupid this semester. I love you." Carolyn said as she pulled her son into a hug and kissed his cheek.

"Mom, your embarrassing me," Chad said as he pulled away from his mom.

“When you push a 9-pound baby with a big head through your private parts, you have the right to embarrass the hell out of him in public.” Of course, Sharpay started snickering at that.

"Sharpay, it was lovely to see you again. Especially given the fact you and Chad aren’t sniping at each other anymore.” Sharpay laughed at that. They used to get into fights all the time when they were little. Unlike her mom, Carolyn would show up to parent-teacher conferences. 

“If Obama wins the election, you two will have to come up to DC for the inauguration. I definitely want to see you again before the summer Broadway season." That’s when Carolyn actually went over to hug her. It took a lot of Sharpay’s acting skills not to react. She’s getting better at handling physical contact from people that she doesn’t know, but sometimes it's still hard. 

"That's a wonderful idea. Daddy is always giving money to various Congressional campaigns, I'm sure I can get tickets." Plus, DC is close to New York, so Ryan could come down. They could see each other again, which is always a plus. She hated Ryan being so far away in New York, but strangely enough, she felt better with Chad being in the same building as her. Maybe it's because he's a piece of familiarity. They’ve been in each other spear since kindergarten.

"Take care of my baby, Sharpay." Ms. Sanchez said just loud enough for Sharpay to hear as she pulled out of the hug.

"I will," Sharpay whispered back as she and Chad began to make their way to their rooms on the sixth floor.

"Your mom seems nice," Sharpay said to break the silence. She also bit her tongue to not call Chad’s father and asshole because he really was one.

“She’s wonderful when my father is not around, which is why they got a divorce. It was for the best.” Chad answered as they stepped out of the elevator and began walking toward Sharpay's room. "I can't wait to see your room. Is this the first time you're going to have a non-pink room?"

"You'll be amazed at what my mother can convince the school to allow with a donation or two. Pink is now on the approved list of room colors. Unfortunately, it has to be light pink." As the two walked closer to Sharpay's room, they notice a blonde woman standing in the door, ordering people around.

"Just put the pink stuff over on the floor, will have to get replacements later." The woman in the doorway instructed.

"What are you doing with my stuff?" Sharpay asked the woman as she stormed into her dorm room. She was not happy.

"I'm sorry I thought we sent an email that said no pink. My baby hates pink. Darlene just can't stand the color." The blond woman said as she moved all of Sharpay’s pink things out of the room.

"It's Drusilla, mom. We have to take down your posters as well. I hope you don't mind, don't worry, we will replace them." Drusilla said as she ripped Sharpay as posters off the wall. Sharpay was thankful that wasn’t her signed version of her In the Heights poster. She knew enough to keep the valuable stuff at the mansion.

"The painters will be here Monday to get rid of this ugly pink color." Drusilla's mom added from the side of the room.

Sharpay was 30 seconds from telling mother and daughter to go fuck themselves. She didn't even want a pink room, that was all Darby. But it was the principle of the matter. Before she could go off, Chad grabbed her arm to drag her away from the room.

"While you two finish in the room, Sharpay is going to help me unpack. You two ladies have fun."

As soon as they were down the hall, Sharpay was beginning to shake with anger. Who the hell gave them the right to just mess up all her stuff like that?

“Sorry, I had to get you out of there before you went full mountain lion on them. I never thought I would see someone who was a bigger diva than you."

“Diva is not the word I would use. She’s going down regardless." Sharpay spat out bitterly.

"Just breathe Sharpay. Just think of spring break in Cancun. If you kill your roommate, you will not get to go there.”

“That’s where all the college kids go. You know I hate being normal. I was thinking maybe somewhere in India or Japan."

“Heaven forbid Sharpay Evans is ever normal,” Chad smirked at her. “Every time the little princess and mommy dearest over there makes you mad, just think about your spring break plans."

"Does that really work?" Sharpay asked, just starting to calm down.

"I survived working for you for the summer by thinking of my new car; of course, it works."

Just as the two were approaching Chad’s room, a basketball flew past them. They also heard a voice from the room, scream, "I hate sports."

"Just remember, Chad, visualize something positive," Sharpay smirked as she used her camera phone to capture the entire scene. Ryan is going to love this.

Sharpay: Chad and I got the roommates from hell. We are so chatting about this later. Ryan, I need to vent. See pictures.

Sharpay: Dad owes me a better bribe. 

**XXXX**

**August 16, 2008, 8:29 AM.**

Chad sat in the downstairs study lounge reading his calculus textbooks, as he listened to his iPod. He desperately needed to listen to something other than opera. At this point, he would be willing to listen to selections from _Twinkle Towne._

Chad was never angrier at Troy then he was now. If Troy would have come to U of A, then Chad would not be stuck with the roommate from hell. After throwing all of Chad's sporting goods out the door, Chad's roommate Bryce began to blast opera music threw **their** room. He knew Sharpay could hear it from her room all the way down the hall. She told Ryan who, of course, told him. Chad did not have time to read all the Evans hall rules; he knew that loud music was prohibited. Yet the RA said nothing. 

Chad realized he would be moving out of this room in two weeks when he had to prevent Sharpay from hitting Bryce after he insulted musical theatre. Bryce believes that musicals are the lowest form of entertainment. He also called it a “bastardization of the grand operatic tradition.” His comments on hip-hop were even worse and definitely racist. He also said that all bisexual men were just gay men in the closet. Fuck him.

Both Sharpay and Chad agreed to do whatever was necessary to survive the two weeks until they could switch dorm rooms. Even if this meant allowing their roommates to walk all over them. Now Chad was hiding out in the study lounge studying for classes that have not even started yet. His girlfriend would be so proud.

"Are you hiding from your roommate from hell?" Sharpay asked from the hall.

"It's either that or grabbing my basketballs from your dorm room to throw at his head. Thank you for keeping them." He really was thankful for Sharpay.

"Thank you for keeping all my pink stuff, I was positive that the vampire wannabe was going to throw the stuff in the trash again. She already took a pair of scissors to my comforter. We can take the stuff to the mansion today if you want. You can keep it there until you get a different roommate." Sharpay offered.

"Why can't we stay in the mansion until we get different roommates?" Seriously, why were they staying here when there was an empty mansion available?

"Because daddy would fly back from his business meeting, just to kick you out of my bedroom… I mean the house." Sharpay did have a point.

"I know you want me in your bedroom, but I have a girlfriend," Chad said with a small smile. He would’ve made a joke about all Evans wanting him, but Ryan probably didn’t tell his sister about the kiss for a reason. He’s going to respect Ryan on that.

"Hilarious, curly top. Only 13 days until we can get different roommates. Look on the bright side, your roommate isn't using your new dishes as an ashtray."

"13 days, just 13 days," Chad began to repeat to calm down. It was going to be a long two weeks. He would take mopey Troy again over this.

XXXXX

**August 17, 2008**

"He didn't listen to a word we said," Chad said in annoyance as soon as Josh exited the room.

"He does not want us here because we don't meet his image of what perfect honor students are supposed to be like." Sharpay retorted and irritation.

"So, he's going to get rid of us because he doesn't like us?" Chad asked.

"Essentially yes," Sharpay sighed.

"That's just great," Chad said as he sat back down on the chair. "We have just as much right to be here as anyone else, even if we don't look like traditional brains."

"They wouldn't have let us in the honors dorm if we didn't meet the minimum requirements. We were both honor roll students in high school, and neither have Mickey Mouse majors."

"I'm not a brain." Chad retorted in Sharpay just laughed.

"High school is over Chad and I'm not your girlfriend. I do not care that you are smarter than I am. I also do not care that jocks are not supposed to be intelligent. I saw the chemistry and calculus books on the table yesterday. You can fool your friends, but not me."

"How did you know about the honor roll thing?" Chad asked. “Did Ryan tell you?”

"It was on your job application for Lava Springs last year, along with all the college classes you've already taken. Although now, I am going to have to talk to my twin about keeping secrets."

"Okay, so I'm a brain. Apparently, your one as well. But what are we going to do?" Chad really wanted some guidance from Sharpay on this one.

"Josh is just the RA. We will speak to his superior." Sharpay said as she started to dig through her purse.

"How are we going to do that we're stuck in this room?"

"Don't you just love modern technology?" Sharpay said as she pulled out her smartphone and switched it to speaker mode.

"Hello, Lisa. It is Sharpay.”

“It’s good to hear from you. Sharpay, your dad told me you would be in the dorms this year last time I saw him at the club. We’ll have to schedule lunch, and you can tell me all about how your liking dorm life so far.” Lisa said on the other side of the line.

“Honestly, not very well. That’s why I’m calling.”

“What happened?” Lisa asked kindly.

“A lot. I know we should have talked to you as soon as things started going bad. We are having problems with our roommates and RA. We thought we could resolve them ourselves or hold out until we could transfer rooms. Unfortunately, that is not an option anymore. I am going to be sending you some videos of what has been going on.” Sharpay explained.

“You know I really shouldn’t be surprised that you have evidence.” Neither should Chad really.

“I am an Evans; of course, I am going to get evidence. Word of mouth testimony is worthless. I learned that a long time ago.” The way Sharpay said that may Chad concerned. What happened to make her feel that way?

“Thank you for looking into this, Lisa," Sharpay said as she hung up the phone.

"You are a genius," Chad said as Sharpay began to send the files to the head of Residents Life.

XXXX

Josh quietly waited in the living room of the Resident Director for his section. He was confident that he will get rid of his two problem students. The testimony of their roommates should guarantee that the two would be out before classes even began.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Josh, but I just received a very interesting phone call from the head a Resident's Life Lisa Sherman. It seems that there are some major problems on your floor." The middle-aged woman said as she walked into the room.

"That's why I came to speak with you; it seems that two of our students are causing major problems. They should be removed from the building instead of just sent to another room in the complex.” Josh argued.

"Yes, two of your students are causing major problems. Just not the two, you think. Why don't we watch a video that was just sent to me a few minutes ago?"

After 30 seconds of watching the video, Josh knew that he was screwed.

XXXX

"I'm so sorry about what happened to you and Chad. You should have told me what was going on earlier." Lisa said as she led the two back to their rooms.

"We thought we could handle it," Sharpay said in there defense.

"We had no idea that the RA was out to get us," Chad added.

"We're here to help students, not let our own prejudice lead to mistreatment. Your RA was actually convinced that your GPA on your file was a typo.” Lisa told him.

“I’m not even surprised.” And Chad wasn’t considering that Taylor said something similar last year.

“Your roommates will be reassigned to private rooms in other buildings. Your RA is now on probation and is being moved to another building as well. In two weeks, you two will receive new roommates. Hopefully, it will go better the second time around."

"I hope so too," Sharpay said quietly.

"It's nice to meet you Chad, I'm so glad that Mr. Evans asked for you to be in the same building."

"What?" The two yelled in unison. They were not expecting her to say that.

"Mr. Evans felt it was best for you and your boyfriend to live in the same building. I think your brother suggested it first. From the videos, I could see Chad really cares about you, Sharpay. You’re such an adorable couple."

Before Chad could argue, Sharpay pulled him away, saying, "Thank you, Lisa, for all your help."

"Don't say anything Chad, you can yell at Ryan later after we pick up our stuff from the mansion. I'll let you drive the convertible." Sharpay said as she dangled the keys in front of Chad.

"I am only staying quiet because you are letting me drive the convertible." He said as he took the car keys from her. “Also, we are calling your brother from the car. We can make good use of your speakerphone feature again.”

XXXX

Ryan just got back from brunch with Kelsi and her roommate Natasha when Chad called. It was the first time he had any time with her in a week.

“Why does your father think I’m dating Sharpay?”

“You could say hi first," Ryan said to deflect. He didn't think Chad would find out about this.

“Hi. Are you having a good Sunday? My Sunday has been a little weird. After getting rid of the evil roommates, I found out from the head of residents life that your father thinks I’m dating your sister. Allegedly you are the source of this information. Why does your dad think I’m dating your sister?” Okay, deflection did not work.

“You've been begging me all summer to help you get better accommodations at U of A, including air conditioning. The building you were originally assigned to was awful and had no air. He was happy to help my boyfriend but not just a friend. Since I already told him we were only friends, I told him that you were dating Sharpay. I convinced him you were keeping it quiet for my sake. Because he believed me, you and Sharpay ended up in the good honors dorm together. Which is what I wanted because if I can’t be there for Sharpay, I want you there.” Chad yelled something in Spanish that Ryan couldn’t quite understand.

“Okay, I can understand you doing this for big brother reasons. I wish you would’ve told me about it first.”

“Sorry. I should have.”

“It’s fine. I asked for your help, and you provided it. Just not the way I thought you would. Although why did your dad think I was a potential boyfriend? He knows about Kelsi, right? Also, why would I be keeping the fact I am dating your sister quiet to spare your feelings?”

“I think dad thinks she’s my beard. Probably because he knew about our Lava Springs ill-advised post-baseball game make-out session last summer. Which is also why he believes you and Sharpay are trying to spare my feelings. Only Darby thinks I’m heterosexual. Dad knows better.”

“You kissed my brother?” Oh, fuck! Sharpay just heard that. “And you went back to Taylor after that? Once you go Evans, you should never go back. Ryan is so much better than her.” Okay, he wasn’t expecting that reaction.

“Don’t smack my shoulder when I’m driving,” Chad yelled.

“Make better dating choices,” Sharpay yelled back.

“You have me on speakerphone?” He asked already, knowing.

“Yes, Chad is driving the convertible to the mansion to pick up our stuff now that the evil roommates are gone. We decided it would be more efficient to yell at you on the drive there. Except I find out that my brother finally made a move on his junior year crush and never told me.”

“You knew?” Ryan asked, surprised.

“I always know, baby brother. Also, dad wasn’t the only one who assumed Kelsi was your beard. I thought you were only with her to make Darby happy.”

“I would never date anyone to make Darby happy. I’m flexible.”

“Good. Was Chad just hopelessly straight then?” Sharpay asked. Ryan really hoped Chad would take this one.

“No, I decided we were better as friends. Also, I didn’t want Taylor to kill me if I dumped her for your brother even if we were only semi-dating.” Okay, that was new. Chad never said that part before. Ryan felt that might’ve been true. “He is an excellent kisser, though.”

“I’m aware,” Sharpay responded, and Ryan buried his head under his pillow. “That explains why Bryce’s biphobic comments pissed you off.”

“I was just being a dick when I made up that incest rumor sophomore year.” So that’s who started the rumor. “I didn’t think they would actually be any truth to it.”

“Drama club had very few male members, and I ended up playing a romantic lead against my own brother a few times. By sophomore year, we realized it was too weird mostly because of your rumor.” Sharpay explained.

“I’m sorry I told dad you were dating,” Ryan told the two, very thankful he was several states away right now.

“It's fine," Sharpay said in a way that Ryan almost believed her. “Lisa believes it, though, because of the video I showed her. Apparently, Chad’s a very caring fake boyfriend without even realizing it. I’m sending you the video of my hell roommates. Be thankful you will never experience this.”

After watching the video, he really was.

xxxxx

Ryan: I think my ex-crush might have a crush on my sister. Also, I may have lie to my dad and told him they were dating so I could have him in the same building as my sister to keep an eye on her. They found out, and they’re not even mad about it.

Kim: Ex-crush? Don’t lie to me, because I know better.

Kim: You and your sister have a bizarre relationship. And I say that as Sharpay’s best friend.

Ryan: I realize that Chad and me really are better as friends. Also, Sharpay now knows that I kissed him, by the way. I accidentally said too much because I didn’t realize Chad had her on speakerphone.”

Kim: How did she react?

Ryan: She only yelled a little bit, which is surprisingly tame for Sharpay.

Ryan: Also, she may have smacked Chad on the arm in my honor for not picking me over Taylor.

Kim: That is a weird reaction, especially considering she has had a crush on him for forever. Troy even agreed with me.

Ryan: I know. You know Troy?

Kim: I was his tutor sophomore year. We talked a lot before New York. Until his mom told me to stay the hell away from him. She even changed their phone number. How did you know about Sharpay‘s crush?

Ryan: It’s a twin thing. I just know this stuff. Also, she just sent me a text asking if Chad is actually a good kisser.

Kim: You and your sister have a weird relationship.

Ryan: I’m aware. I didn’t mean for this to go this way.

Kim: You were hoping that he would end up breaking up with Taylor, and you could sweep him off his feet?

Ryan: You know I wouldn’t do that to Taylor because she’s a good friend. At least I wouldn’t do it now. I just wanted someone around to watch Sharpay’s back. I hate being in New York without her here.

Kim: So I probably should have told you last week that as of Friday I’m back in Albuquerque and starting at the University of Albuquerque tomorrow.

Ryan: Does Sharpay know?

Kim: I wanted it to be a surprise.

Ryan: I think she will be surprised.

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also something new. Ryan needs more friends. If I’m going to do a rewrite, I’m going to do a rewrite. I’m tempted to go back and do a prequel covering the ill-advised baseball seduction incident and basketball camp 2006. Although I could do a flashback later in the story. What do you think?


	4. Chapter 4: Freshman Disorientation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everybody who read the last chapter and for leading kudos. You are all fabulous.
> 
> Disclaimer: I only own the characters I create myself. 
> 
> In the 10 years since I originally wrote this story, I hope that I have dramatically improved on developing original characters.
> 
> For those of you who remember the original story, I have combined chapters 4 and 5 to create a new chapter 4. Don’t worry later in the story, I’m actually going to be breaking up some of the really long sections. In my old age, I try to keep chapters around 5000 words or less.
> 
> Also, please mentally recast Jimmie as the mid-2000s nonproblematic heartthrob of your choice. Preferably someone who looks like they could make it in the NBA at some point. I’m giving him the “other Darren” treatment, as you’ll see later on in the story. Otherwise, the story would venture too much into “harsher in hindsight” territory. Honestly, you might as well consider “Jimmie," an original character that just happens to share the same name. Although, if I remember correctly, I misspelled it for the entire story. That is on my list of things to fix right next to developing more complex original characters.

August 18, 2008

At 5:50 AM, Sharpay woke from a comfortable sleep. She grabbed her designer shower shoes, makeup kit, and bathroom accessories, then proceeded to make her way to the girl's communal bathroom. The only way for five girls (usually six) to share a single bathroom was to create a schedule. Unfortunately, because she had the earliest classes and needed the most time getting ready in the morning, she received the 6:00 AM slot. Sharpay was positive after a few more days of waking up at 5:50 in the morning she would switch to a less time-intensive morning routine.

It was not until Sharpay return from her shower that she would realize one of her sweet mates crossed out her name on her dorm room door and put Mountain Lion on top of it. Sharpay was sure that the person who defaced her door was standing right down the hallway in nothing but a fluffy white towel and a shower cap. For a moment, Sharpay was wondering why she did not see how hot he was before.

"Sharpay, I know you enjoy looking at my body, but I really need to get dressed,” Chad quipped at her.

Now she remembered, his attitude always got in the way of his beauty. He was way too cocky to be that sexy. Not that she personally found him attractive or had dreams about him involving a police uniform and handcuffs. Really, she did not think of him in that way. At least that is what she told herself as she entered her dorm room. For the sake of the rest of their suitemates, she would pick him up a bathrobe.

By 7:30 AM, she was dressed head to toe in pink. Before leaving for her first class, she grabbed an energy bar from the shelf. She may have to use a communal bathroom, but she was not eating in a cafeteria that would not prepare special meals for her. She also sent Ryan a selfie per his request.

Why did she have to have a math class at 8:00 AM in the morning? Oh yes, she knew why her participation in the U of A assist other schools program required her to spend her afternoons at East High. Only on Fridays would she not have an 8:00 AM class. On Mondays and Wednesdays, she would have English from nine to 11. On Tuesdays and Thursdays, she would have her introduction to film class in that time slot. This was the only class of this semester that is somewhat related to either of her majors. Due to her being a double major, she was required to take most of her core academic courses during the first year. She would not have a single acting class until the second semester. After an 11:00 AM lunch, her 12:00 PM chemistry class would be her last class on campus. (Except for Thursdays when she had a lab at 7 PM.) Afterward, she would drive over to East high to spend the final period working with students. Thank god, she is getting credit for this.

Truman Hall was an older building on the east part of the campus away from the dorms. The class was small. The only person she recognized was Penelope Castro, the former drama queen of West High. Sharpay lost the lead role in a local community theater production this past summer to her. The girl was dressed entirely inappropriately in a tank top that might as well be a bra and shorts that would have to be peeled off her body. Sharpay absolutely despised Penelope Castro.

"You're taking a math class?" Penelope asked, in fake shock from the back of the classroom.

"It is one of the core requirements for graduation," Sharpay answered as she sat down near the front.

"Yes, but I didn't think you were smart enough for this class. I thought an airhead actress like you would not need to concern her self with such complex things."

"In addition to majoring in the theatrical arts, I am also majoring in business. Besides, I did get a 630 on the math portion of my SATs. If I got one more question right on the math pretest, I could be in the calculus class right now. Personally, I am surprised you are not in remedial math. In academics, like everything else, East High was always superior to West High. Gabriella kicked your school's ass in the academic decathlon for the last two years.” Sharpay smirked viciously.

“You remember Gabby, don't you? She's the girlfriend of the guy who turned you down all summer during the play’s production," Sharpay added in the last bit about Gabriella and Troy just to make the other girl angry.

"I'm so glad you're thinking ahead. With your acting skills being what they are, you are definitely going to need a backup plan. Hopefully, your business skills are far superior to those in the performing arts." Penelope shot back in a fake sweet voice.

Thankfully the instructor walked in before Sharpay had time to snack Penelope upside the head. Going to judiciaries for beating up a fellow student before the first class of the year was not something Sharpay needed to happen. Their instructor, Miguel, was a graduate student who believed in not using last names and that Birkenstocks were appropriate footwear for classroom instruction. The man even gave them homework on the first day. She did not even have the book yet, and he was giving them homework! God, she hated her math class already. Sharpay was so angry when she left the classroom that she accidentally walked into someone leaving the room next door.

"Sharpay, you need to pay more attention," Of course she ran into Chad. Thankfully he was kind enough to pick up her things and hand them back to her.

"Chad, I am so glad we are going to be at the same school this year. I always thought you were a fabulous basketball player. I am actually going to be on the cheerleading squad. I can't wait to cheer you on this season. You were always the best." Penelope said this as she tried to grab on to Chad's arm.

"How wonderful another opportunity for you to show your inner ho to the entire school," Sharpay replied in pure ice princess mode. Thankfully Chad was actively avoiding Penelope's touch.

"Sharpay, I forgot to tell you I love your new hair color. It makes you look less stupid. If only appearance could translate into an actual increase in intelligence." Before Sharpay could react, Chad grabbed her by the arm and began to take her to the closest exit.

"I'm sorry, but I really need to get to my English class. Sharpay, what is your next class?” Chad asked.

"Freshman English 152 C: Heroes and Villains of Contemporary Literature," replied Sharpay.

"I'm going to the English building as well, Chad. Maybe I can walk you to your next class." Penelope offered, not getting the hint that Chad was so not interested in her.

"Actually, Sharpay and I have the same next class. Maybe some other time," Chad said in a way that meant he really did not want to see Penelope again.

"See you around Chad," Penelope waved as she said the words in a seductive voice.

"Oh my god, I can't believe she was hitting on you like that. She is such a ho," Sharpay said once they were outside the building.

"Considering she propositioned half of the East High basketball team last year, I will agree with you on that point. She even tried to drag poor Jimmie to the janitor's closet. He was terrified." Chad said as they continued on their way to Madison hall.

"He was barely 15 then, and she was almost 19 at the time. That is practically pedophilia. It does not surprise me, considering she tried the same thing with Troy during the play this summer. It got so bad that Gabriella joined the production to keep her away. Now she has her sights on you, and Taylor is 2000 miles away unable to protect you." Sharpay just had to throw in a fake pout for good measure.

"Oh god, no," Chad responded with a groan of irritation and annoyance.

"Are we actually in the same class, or was that an excuse to get away from her?" Sharpay asked.

"We are in the same class. However, you would know that because I told you this was the class I was taking. I thought you were taking 153 D: Feminist Perspectives on American Literature?" Chad asked.

"Yes, I was. Unfortunately, that class was full. You made this course seem so good that I just had to take it," Sharpay said in a sarcastic tone. "This was the only English class available that fit into my schedule."

Once they reached the classroom, Sharpay decided to stay with Chad in the back. It was a small class with only about 15 students; all but two were men. Unfortunately, the other female student was Sharpay's former roommate Drusilla. Their instructor Mr. Stefan Stark-Rogers (there is no way that was his birth name), was already seated in the front.

"I know most of you are taking this class because we will be reading comic books and watching various films. This curriculum will cover much more than graphic novels; we will be reading materials on war and genocide. Traditional books will also be part of the curriculum. This curriculum will examine how one society's villain is another society's hero. Also, we will cover how stereotypes influence our perception of certain groups as heroes or villains." One student raised their hand, but Mr. Stark-Rogers just glared at him.

"No, we are not covering this just because your instructor is African American. We are covering this because it is a fundamental concept you need to understand. Each of you will be writing three essays in this class, as well as two short fictional stories in addition to various other assignments this semester.” Sharpay is sure at least two people in the front of the room groaned out loud.

“I know most of you were unable to pick up the books for this class this weekend because I did not get the syllabus to the bookstores on time. Because of that, we're going to have a short class today to allow you all time to pick up the books. Now we are going to take a few minutes to introduce ourselves to our classmates. Then I will pass out tonight's assignment. After that, I will pass out the book list and the syllabus for the semester. Then you are free to go. Let's begin with you two in the back," he said, pointing to Sharpay and Chad.

"My name is Chad Danforth. I am a first-year student originally from the Albuquerque area and a recent graduate of East High school. I am majoring in computer science, and I hope to design video games someday. My minor is Latino studies because I want to get more in touch with my Afro Latino heritage." Even though she knew that he was intelligent and could do more than just sink baskets, Sharpay was shocked that Chad did not mention his basketball team status. Basketball was the only thing that really defined him in high school.

"Excellent Mr. Danforth, now you young lady," the instructor said as he pointed to Sharpay.

"My name is Sharpay Evans. Yes, I’m one of those Evans. Yes, several buildings on this campus are named after members of my family. No, I cannot help with the current crackdown on underage drinking.” The person in front of her groaned, and Drusilla rolled her eyes. “I am majoring in the theatrical arts and business. I do not think I will have time for a minor, but I am considering women's studies. I also graduated from East High school in Albuquerque."

"So, you two went to the same high school?" questioned the instructor.

"Yes, Sharpay was the villain of our high school," Chad responded.

"I was the villain? You and your little basketball friends infiltrated my drama department. I was just trying to protect the sanctity of the theater." Sharpay replied in irritation.

"What about when you tried to break up Gabriella and Troy, as well as, dumped your brother as you're acting partner just so you could win the Lava Springs talent show? " Chad shot back at her.

"I did not try to break them up. I just wanted an acting challenge. I've been working with Ryan for forever, and I needed to test myself." Sharpay said in her defense.

"Your comments illustrate how our perception influences how we determine the villain and the hero of a particular situation. I believe you two are going to have a different homework assignment tonight." Sharpay realized that Mr. Stark-Rogers smirking was a warning.

XXXX

"I can't believe he's making us write about our high school experiences. To explore how a person could be perceived as a hero and a villain in the exact same situation," Chad groaned as they left the classroom.

"If you didn't call me the villain of our high school, we would be doing the same assignment as everyone else instead of a special collaborative project. At least he gave us until next Monday to complete the assignment. I guess we better go get the books," Sharpay said in frustration. Like she needed extra homework.

"Do you want to go to lunch afterward? That way, we can talk about the English project, not for any other reason."

"Might as well," Sharpay said as the two began to make their way to the bookstore.

Xxxxxx

Unlike other schools, U of A did not have its own bookstore. Instead, four different establishments sold books to the student population. Professor Stark-Rogers didn't choose any of the traditional establishments. Or maybe he did choose all four bookstores and only gave them part of the list. Chad really didn't care at this point. For the last 45 minutes, Chad and Sharpay have been running around the stores near campus, trying to find the textbooks for their English class. Why couldn't he take a standard English class like all of his peers who could pick up their books at any store on campus?

They found the grammar composition book at the first bookstore, but none of the course reading materials outside of the Nelson Mandela biography. Apparently, that was a staple of college classes in multiple departments. At the second bookstore, they found the collection of essays. As well as the textbook for the introductory to film class that both would be taking the next day. At the third bookstore, they were able to find one of the two traditional novels they would be reading and Sharpay's chemistry and pre-calculus textbooks. Yet not a single one of the required graphic novel/trade paperbacks have been found. As they walked to the fourth store, Chad was already extremely agitated. He could be texting Ryan right now instead of this scavenger hunt for textbooks.

"No wonder he gave us an extra hour and a half to pick up our books. It's been 45 minutes, and we only have a quarter of the list. Why couldn’t they put the bookstores beside one another? Instead, they are at least a block away from each other. My new Jimmy Choo shoes are completely ruined." Sharpay complained as she noticed the black marks on her shoes.

"That's what you get for wearing shoes that cost more than a semester's worth of textbooks. This is the last store, Sharpay. The graphic novels have to be in there. We'll just go talk to the friendly salesperson, grab our textbooks, and go talk about the project," Chad said as they walked through the double doors of the business.

"That's fine. Although maybe we should write down our perspective of what happened before we talk about it. That way, we cannot influence the other person's perspective until we're completely certain of our own. Maybe we should choose one major event to focus on, instead of doing the entire four years." Sharpay suggested.

"You just want to do that, because if we look at the entire four years, you really would be the villain of our high school. " Chad argued back.

“Although, it would probably be easier to narrow things down a bit.

"I wasn't that bad. I'm ambitious, not evil. Some people get that confused. I blame that perspective on the Harry Potter woman.” Chad scoffed at that. “I'm not some one-dimensional Disney villain who's out to get everyone. Is that all everyone saw me as in high school?" Sharpay questioned.

"You did provide a lot of evidence to support the villain perspective. During my Sophomore year, you reduced Janet Matthews to tears by humiliating her in front of the entire student body during the winter musical."

"She was sending dirty text messages to my boyfriend at the time. In retrospect, I should have just let her take him. He was a horrible boyfriend." Sharpay began to shiver a little bit at the memory.

"You scared Richard so badly he transferred to West the next year," Chad yelled back.

"I don't want to write about that incident for class.” Sharpay’s expression was suddenly ice cold, and she had her arms wrapped around herself as if she was freezing.

“There's too much that happened that you know nothing about. Let's just say Richard Malick really lived up to his name and leave it at that.” Why did he have a feeling there was a lot to that story that he didn’t know?

“What about if we focus on the winter musical of 2007 or the summer at Lava Springs?" Sharpay suggested.

"What about the senior musical?" Chad asked as a salesperson approached the two.

"Hello, can I help you with your textbook purchase?" The saleswoman asked in a nauseatingly, sweet voice.

"We are looking for the books for English 152 C taught by Mr. Stark-Rogers," Sharpay said. She handed the salesperson the syllabus and booklist.

"I don't see anything on the shelf for this class, let me check the computer." The salesperson said as she walked away.

"Analyzing the senior musical wouldn't be appropriate for this project. The worst thing I did was tell Troy that Gabriella got into the Stanford University Honors Program.” Sharpay argued. “You and I both know she wasn't going unless Troy encouraged her. It was not my fault that she use the program as an excuse to run away from her problems. I'm not responsible for Little Miss perfects avoidance technique."

"You're right, Sharpay," Chad said in defeat.

"Did you just say I'm right?" Sharpay’s eyes lit up as she spoke.

"What happened with Gabriella was not your fault, it was hers. We shouldn't have blamed you for her leaving. I'm sorry we took everything out on you." Chad apologized just as the salesperson came back.

"I'm sorry, we don't have any of these books in stock. We usually don’t carry graphic novels, even something as classic as Watchmen, unless professors let us know ahead of time. Also, Professor Stark-Rogers usually uses the specialty bookstore Tony’s Book Land. They should have the rest of the required reading list for the class," the salesperson told them apologetically.

"Why couldn't the people at the other bookstores tell us that?" Sharpay nearly yelled in annoyance and frustration.

“I know you’re upset. I only know because I took this class two years ago and had to do the same hunt for textbooks." The woman replied, giving both the sympathetic smile.

"Thank you for checking," Chad said as they began to walk out of the store.

"If anybody has a right to be mad, it is me. Troy was the one who told Jimmie that I have a crush on him. Did you know that he signed up for Drama I just because I am the teaching assistant? I'm going to have to deal with a horny, almost 16-year-old chasing after me all semester because of Troy." Sharpay sighed, annoyed.

"I don't think you have to worry. You're not Jimmie’s type." Chad could tell when a guy was into guys, and all the signs were there.

"I'm beautiful, I'm everyone's type,” Sharpay smirked.

"You're not his. He was just trying to throw everyone else off the truth." Ryan was her brother. Sharpay should get what he’s saying without him spelling it out.

"Whatever, Chad, let's just go."

XXXX

Unfortunately, Tony’s Book Land did not have the complete Civil War series; Watchmen; Truth: Red, White & Black; or the Coup d’Etat trade paperbacks in stock. Apparently, Professor Stark-Rogers forgot to put his order in on time. The compilations would not arrive until next Monday. According to the syllabus, they should have half of Truth: Red, White & Black read by that point, and the essays on Tuskegee. The salesperson at that store suggested that they try a Barnes and Nobles type store or a comic book shop since the books remaining on the list could be found there. Sharpay offered to pick up the books after class by herself since she would not begin her teacher's aid duties at East High until next week.

To his surprise, Chad was actually happy Sharpay was in his English class. Even though he now had an extra assignment that would take a significant amount of time to complete. It was good to have someone who understood his past. As of right now, she would be the only familiar face he would see this semester that he could actually stand having a conversation with.

Earlier in his calculus B class, the only person he knew was Nicolas Wellington III, the former resident brain of West high. He remembered almost punching Nicolas last school year when he tried to hit on (sexually harassed) Taylor at the academic decathlon. Chad enjoyed the sight of Nicolas's face when the boy realized that the "dumb jock" from East High was just as smart as he was.

Now Chad sat in his noontime chemistry class bored to tears. Why couldn't the professor just pass out the syllabus and let them leave? Instead, the professor spent 30 minutes going over principles that Chad learned in the 11th grade. He knew no one in the class except for his former roommate, who Chad definitely did not want to talk to. Racist biphobics give him hives.

After the incredibly boring lecture, he ran to his dorm room to pick up his basketball gear and catch an hour nap before basketball practice. Unfortunately, on the way back to his room, he ran into Penelope.

"You live in Evans hall too. That is great. I live on the third floor. What floor do you live on?" A very perky Penelope said as she followed Chad to the elevators.

"The sixth floor," Chad replied to the girl, not really wanting her to know where he lived. She would probably try to break in and molest him in his sleep. Most guys would like that, Chad wasn’t most guys.

"I noticed this morning that you're taking Calculus C class. I’m horrible with math, and I could really use a tutor.” That was probably a lie considering Penelope was in the honors dorms. “I’m sure I can find some way to repay you." From her seductive tone, Chad with certain cash would not be involved. ‘Seriously, does she not get that I’m not interested. The dumb cheerleader in distress thing was so offputting.' Chad thought to himself as she began to throw herself at him.

“I can recommend some other tutoring services. However, I’m not interested in that type of compensation. At a minimum, my girlfriend would kill me," Chad told her, trying to reject her as directly as possible. He hoped very much that she did not know his girlfriend was 2000 miles away at a completely different school.

“If I remember correctly, Troy mentioned this summer that your girlfriend was going to school out east." Great, she knew that his girlfriend was powerless to stop her advances. "Unless Taylor is no longer your girlfriend?" Penelope asked.

"I'm with someone else now." It was a complete lie, but maybe Penelope would buy it. After all, the entire Residence Life department currently believes he was dating Sharpay due to Ryan’s excellent lying skills. Seconds later, when Chad saw Sharpay walk into the building, he was hit with a brilliant idea. The Residence Life department already believed he was dating Sharpay. What harm would it do to make one more person believe the same thing? It’s a victimless lie.

"Actually, there's my new girlfriend now," Chad said as he pointed to Sharpay.

"You're dating Sharpay, the ice Queen of East High. A girl so frigid that her last boyfriend came to me for companionship." Chad seriously wanted to know what she meant by that. If it meant what Chad thought it meant, Zeke would be in too much pain to cook Thanksgiving dinner this year.

"Look, Penelope, I have to go change for basketball practice. Maybe I'll see you some other time." Personally, Chad hoped that time would never come.

"Why don't I walk you to your dorm room?" Penelope asked, and Chad wanted to hit his head against the wall in frustration.

"That's okay. I'm going to see Sharpay first." Chad said, hoping the mere mention of his fake girlfriend would scare the annoying girl away.

"I have a class on the other side of campus at 2 PM anyway," Penelope said as she walked out the building's front door.

Thank god she took the hint.

XXXX

Every muscle in his body felt like it was on fire as he walked out of the practice facilities. He was used to be the big man on campus. Now Chad was at the very bottom of the social ladder and the team. He was not the top player anymore. Winning two back-to-back championships in high school no longer meant anything. Almost everybody on this team had won a state championship or two.

Practically the entire team was from out of state. Chad was one of only two players on the team from New Mexico. He really didn’t know anybody on the team. Michael West was the captain of the West high squad when Chad was still on the JV squad during ninth grade, but Chad never played against him. For the first time in Chad's basketball career, Troy would not be by his side, and that thought scared him considerably.

Chad was already sure that Zach Erickson might be the only team member that he's not going to hate by the end of the season. He doesn't give off a misogynistic prick energy like everyone else. They also looked a lot alike. Chad wondered almost if he could be a cousin. Charles still didn’t know all of his half-siblings because grandpa got around.

He couldn't help but wonder if Sharpay was going through the same thing. This would be the first time in her life that she was without Ryan. Maybe because they are in the same boat, they were actually getting along right now. She was the only one he knew and the only person who knew her. As he spent more time with her, he was beginning to forget why he hated her in high school. Okay, maybe Ryan was right before. He and Sharpay are a lot more alike than Chad initially thought. They were definitely both kissable. (Where did that thought come from?)

As he walked into the suite, he noticed Sharpay sitting on the couch reading her chemistry book. She was wearing sweats and a T-shirt with her hair in a messy bun. A treacherous part of his brain thought that was the hottest she has ever looked. Chad doesn’t like that part of his mind. That’s how he ended up making out with Ryan after that baseball game and ended up wearing the wrong shirt.

"I thought I would never see Sharpay Evans studying, in sweatpants no less. It is a chemistry textbook too.”

"Shut up, they're yoga pants. Also, I'm not stupid," Sharpay said as she closed the book in front of her. "If you keep saying stuff like that, I won't hand over the graphic novels I picked up for you." She said, pointing to the bag in front of her. Which oddly enough also contained a blue robe in his size.

“They had everything but Coup d’état and the Squadron Supreme series. We should get our copies in the mail before we start reading in class.”

“Thank you. I’m sorry for what I said. I know you always were with me in the brain closet. I'm just shocked to see you doing it out in the open," Chad explained.

"Apology accepted, and you can have your books and your new bathrobe. For the sake of the rest of the floor, please wear it.” Sharpay handed the bag to him.

“Was somebody a little flustered this morning seeing me only in a towel?”

“No. Unfortunately for you, I'm not my brother." Yet when she said that, her cheeks were slightly flushed. 

“Oh, I’m sure. Really, we are just friends now.”

“You know I would be okay if that wasn’t true? I just want Ryan to be happy no matter what. Actually, you have more in common with my brother then Taylor or Kelsi. He actually knows who you are.” Sharpay shot back. He is still a little surprised that Sharpay wasn’t too upset about the kissing Ryan thing.

“You of all people should know it’s easier to hide behind a mask.” _Because obviously you’re a really good sister and I didn’t realize that before._ Chad thought it best not to say that part out loud. “It’s easier to be what people want you to be than what you want to be.”

“Maybe I’m tired of wearing it. It’s exhausting trying to be who everyone thinks you should be.” _That was true_ , Chad thought to himself.

“High school is over. We don't have to be who everybody thought we were. We can be ourselves. I'm tired of playing the role of the ice Queen bitch. I seriously doubt you want to reprise your role as the moronic hyper heterosexual understudy to the big man on campus."

Chad found her words surprising mostly because Sharpay was the one saying them. However, he could hear the truth in her words. Maybe he didn't have to be who he was in high school, a closeted brain that stayed in Troy's shadow. (Perhaps he was in more than one closet, but that was neither here nor there.) Maybe he could be himself. Isn’t that what college is all about?

30 minutes later, after a shower where he made excellent use of his new fluffy robe, Chad joined her on the couch with his calculus book. This year he would be himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sharpay's comments about having fantasies about Chad in a police uniform were inspired by the scene during the I Want It All fantasy sequence. Sharpay disappears with Officer Chad wearing nothing but a nightgown. 
> 
> 2020 update: Why do all the Evans have crushes on Chad in this series? Is it a twin thing? I have so many questions.
> 
> I mentioned this much later in the original version of the story, but I am viewing almost all the musical sequences in the original three films as mostly fantasy sequences or writing projects of characters. For example, in this universe, “I don’t dance” was just Chad and Ryan flirting like crazy and Ryan kissing him in the shower. So all the sexual innuendo/blatant flirting that we saw did happen, but none of the dancing or singing. However, Ryan did write the song to work through his Chad issues. It was Kim’s idea. More will be explained later in the series.
> 
> One thing I'm doing differently is I'm making it more obvious upfront that Chad is demisexual with no gender preference. You could also make an argument for sapiosexuality. I don’t think I knew those terms when I wrote the original version of this story. Chad doesn’t quite realize that yet entirely. This is part of the reason why he is really uncomfortable with Penelope.
> 
> In contrast, we all saw “I don’t dance” and know (in this universe at least) Chad was receptive to Ryan’s flirting. Chad just doesn’t know what that means yet. It’s getting even more confusing with Chad becoming attracted to Sharpay now that he knows her better. This makes perfect sense for a college freshman. 
> 
> Also, I’m bringing in Zach earlier. If this is your first time through, you'll understand why later on in the series. I promise he will be more fleshed out this time around. I'm also planning a different ending. In my head, he is also played by Corbin Bleu. As I stayed last time, if I’m going to do a rewrite, I’m going to do a rewrite.


	5. Am I a better kisser than my brother?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read or reviewed the last chapter, whether it be the new version or the original. I almost considered combining the original “Chad, where’s my bra?” sections together. I realized that with the additional revisions, it would probably approach 10,000 + words. I was right about that. Therefore, I kept them separate, but moved somethings around a bit. 
> 
> Also, I decided on a new title for part one. Since Sharpay found something out a little bit earlier this time around, I couldn’t resist.
> 
> Warning/summary: Binge drinking is bad. Underage binge drinking is even worse. Getting smashed on fruit punch without realizing it is 70% alcohol is the absolute worst. Sharpay+ alcohol =?. 
> 
> 2020 update: I guess this means a warning for nonconsensual alcohol consumption. Also, more bits and pieces about what Richard did to Sharpay come out in this chapter. The worst of it will be in the next section.
> 
> Disclaimer: I (still) do not own anything related to HSM or any of the songs mentioned in this chapter. All recognizable characters or songs belong to the original writers or copyright holders. This is purely for entertainment purposes.  
> I have decided to include some of the songs I've used for inspiration while writing the original version or the rewrites.
> 
> Mood music: Precious Allusions by Alanis Morissette (original version inspiration)
> 
> Truth Hurts by Lizzo (2020 rewrite)

**Midmorning August 23, 2008**

Sharpay was having that dream again. The one when she, as the beautiful princess, was saved from a hazardous situation by her fabulous prince. Sometimes he would save her from her wicked stepmother, who always looked like her actual mother, Darby. Other times he would save her from her abusive lover, the villainous Lord Malick. Last night her prince saved her from the clutches of the evil princess of the West Kingdom, who tried to poison her.

When she first started having these dreams, the prince was always Troy. He would ride to her rescue on a beautiful horse, saving her from the abuse of Lord Malick. When she started dating Zeke, he became her prince, and he would protect her from the evil stepmom who didn't love her. Last night she had a new Prince. His skin was light brown, and he had long curly hair that he kept in a ponytail. She couldn't see his face because it was covered by a mask. She could only see his beautiful brown eyes that could look into her heart.

So grateful for him saving her from the evil princess of the West Kingdom, she rewarded him with a kiss. This was not a gentle kiss on the cheek or a light brushing of lips that she usually gave the prince that rescued her. This was a kiss filled with passion, love, and a hint of lust. It was the type of kiss that stole your breath away and made your heart beat a thousand times a minute. In her dream, Sharpay could not get enough of her beautiful prince. He made her feel completely comfortable and loved. Just as she was about to take his mask off to see who her prince truly was, she woke up from her sleep by a loud noise from the hallway.

The peace she experienced in her dream was replaced by a pounding headache and the extreme urge to throw up upon waking. The first thing she noticed as she began to open her eyes was that her sheets were blue with little basketballs on them. For a moment, she wondered how anybody could find basketball sheets that could fit an extra-long twin bed. Then she remembered her sheets were purple with little flowers embroidered on the edges. She would never own anything with orange in it, it was her least favorite color in the world.

Next, she noticed the light was coming from the wrong side of the room. Her window was next to her bed, not on the other side of the room. The walls were a crisp white, not the pale rose color Darby chose. Her Broadway posters from Rent, _in the Heights,_ and Spring Awakening were missing. Instead, she was surrounded by images of Lebron and Kobe. Of course, the final clue that she was definitely not in her bedroom was Chad and Taylor's photographs at prom. (Next to a picture of Ryan and Chad together that she will analyze when her head doesn’t hurt.)

For some reason, seeing Chad and Taylor together made her unbelievably nauseous. Before she knew what was happening, she ran straight for the nearest bathroom.

XXXX

Sharpay was too disoriented to realize that she just ran to the boy's bathroom of her suite in nothing but panties and an oversized East High gym class T-shirt. If Sharpay was more aware of her surroundings, she would have heard her suitemates' whispers as she ran into the boy's bathroom to throw up.

"Walk of shame," whispered Nikki from Room 626.

"I knew those two were fucking," Whispered Marc from room 615.

"There was too much tension for that. Last night was probably the first time," said Amanda from Room 625. "Just mind your business and let's get back to our homework."

Just as the conversation ceased, a very sleepy Chad walked out into the hallway carrying a water bottle and a bathrobe. "Have any of you guys seen Sharpay?" Chad asked the trio.

"Your girlfriend is currently praying to the porcelain gods," Nikki remarked as they all heard the distinctive sound of someone throwing up.

**XXXX**

**Morning August 19, 2008**

Chad's second day of college was already going better than the first. He actually made it to his first-class on time without running into Penelope. Unfortunately, once the class let out, Penelope was waiting for him in the hallway. Desperately trying to avoid the girl and convince her that he wasn’t lying to her yesterday, he grabbed Sharpay by the hand.

"Sorry, Penelope, we have to get to class. We don't want to be late for class Pay Pay," Chad said as they ran out the door.

"What was that about? Why did you call me Pay Pay? At least use Shar like Ryan does." Sharpay asked him without actually letting go of his hand.

"Deliberately misleading Penelope, so she will realize I am definitely not interested at all."

"You do remember I chased after Troy even though we were both with other people, right? Although I’ll be happy to tell her that you enjoy making out with my brother if you think it would help?" Sharpay smirked at him. Honestly, he wasn't sure it would help.

"But you're ruthless, and you were chasing Troy for the sake of chasing him. You enjoyed the challenge of the whole situation. He was one of the few people that was nice to you. At the time, you thought it was something more. You were also ridiculously lonely with just Ryan and your best friend being in New York. At least that's what you said in your project paper last night." Chad said in response.

"You read my project paper?" Sharpay asked, surprised. “How did you read my paper? I haven’t emailed it to you yet.”

"You left it on your screen when you went to get snacks last night. Besides, I was going to read it eventually." Chad shrugged.

“Now, I’ve learned the importance of locking my computer. If you want me to pretend to be your girlfriend to scare off the little girl, that's fine. I can use an acting challenge this semester to keep my skills up. Pretending to be your girlfriend will definitely be a challenge. But we do it my way." Sharpay said as they walked into the classroom.

"How did we end up in so many classes together?" Chad asked.

"Probably because we registered at the same time," Sharpay responded. As they walked through the door, a shrieking voice came towards them and enveloped Sharpay in a hug.

"Kim, what are you doing here? I thought you were still going to school in New York. You said nothing about this when we were at the salon together." Sharpay said in surprise. This must be the friend Ryan mentioned before.

“We were busy with the stupid boyfriend new hair therapy. Besides, I wanted it to be a surprise. Thanks to the stepmom getting my trust fund back, I decided it was finally time to come home. Besides with Ryan in New York, you need one of us.”

“That’s true. I’ve been so desperate that I’ve been hanging out with Chad.” Sharpay joked.

“Hey, I’m a wonderful person to hang out with.”

“Yes, now that you no longer have a basketball glue to your hand,” Sharpay shot back.

“Chad, I don’t know if you remember me from trigonometry and pre-calculus? Although, Ryan told me so much about you. I see that you are working your way through the whole family." Kim said, pointing to the two holding hands.

“Ryan told her,” Chad mumbled under breath. He also decided it would not be in his best interest to point out that he knew all about Kim because Troy was kind of in love with her for most of their sophomore year. His crush was ridiculous. That would make Sharpay cranky. Chad really doesn’t want to make Sharpay cranky.

“I am so texting Ryan about that later. Chad is just a friend." Sharpay said as she let go of his hand, not realizing they walked to class that way.

“The word friend has various meaning, some of which involve sex," Kim said, smirking at the two.

“I’m friends with Sharpay and probably consider her brother, my other best friend.” He definitely talks more to Ryan than Troy.

“I’m sure Troy is so jealous. I also stand by my earlier point. Attended any interesting baseball games recently?” Shit. She knew.

“A lot changed after you graduated. The click system of East high was destroyed by a simple act of breaking free. So yes, I have drama club friends. Technically, Troy is one of them." Chad told her to get away from the Ryan subject. This caused Kim to give him a confused look.

"Troy Bolton joined the drama club," Sharpay added in clarification.

"Mr. Basketball-is-my-life Troy Bolton switched allegiances to the drama club. That I did not see coming." Kim said in shock. “You have no idea what I had to do to get him to read Romeo and Juliet when I was his tutor.”

"He stayed on the basketball team as well. He starred in the last three musicals and did a community theater production this summer." Sharpay continued to explain to Kim.

“He’s actually pretty good at it. Yes, I went to all of his shows more than once." Chad said to the group.

"Where is he anyway? I thought it was your dream for the two of you to go to college together." Kim asked, pointing to Chad. How did Kim know that? Probably Ryan. But that didn’t entirely make sense because she didn’t know about Troy not going to school here.

"Berkeley," the two answered in unison.

"What?" Kim asked, visibly upset for some reason.

"His girlfriend is at Stanford University, and he couldn't bear to be away from her," Sharpay's voice was dipping was sarcasm. "So he took a basketball scholarship at Berkeley to be closer to her. He is now a theater major." No one noticed Kim break a pencil when Sharpay said this.

Unfortunately, their conversation was disrupted by their professor walking into the room. "Quiet everyone, please take your seats. I am your instructor for this Introduction to American cinema course, Mr. Antonio Stark-Rogers.”

"We will have to catch up later because you told me none of this when we were doing your hair. Maybe we can go to lunch Thursday because I don't have a class after this one on that day." Kim told Sharpay as she took her seat in the back of the classroom.

“I’ll have to check my busy schedule, but I will make time for you," Sharpay said in response to Kim.

As their conversation stop, Chad noticed Sharpay’s entire body frees up as someone entered the classroom late. He turned around to see Sharpay's ex-boyfriend Richard Malick enter the room. Seconds later, he felt Sharpay’s fingers wrap around his again. She didn’t let go for the rest of the class.

XXXX

**Afternoon August 21, 2008**

After class Thursday, Sharpay was finally able to have lunch with Kim. It was the first time in almost a week that Sharpay was not eating a meal with Chad. He even managed to get her to go to the cafeteria four times this week, and she hated the cafeteria. (Ryan couldn’t stop laughing when Chad sent him pictures the first time.) That's why the two were eating at a café outside of campus.

"You know you could have brought your boyfriend with you. I would love to know the guy who melted the heart of the ice Princess of East high." Kim asked Sharpay as she began to eat her salad. “Well, outside of Ryan’s gushing. I’m not even surprised you have the same taste in men. Obviously, it went better for you.”

“Actually, it hasn’t," Sharpay said with a laugh. "Chad is just a friend."

“Sorry, I don’t buy the friends thing. There's something there. Even in high school, when you guys were at each other's throats, there was this connection that everyone could see. Also known as sexual tension. Are you keeping it quiet to spare Ryan’s feelings?" Kim asked. "Ryan is a big boy and can handle it."

“It doesn’t matter because Chad has a girlfriend. I don’t mess with guys who have girlfriends, unlike certain brothers of mine. I am no one's side chick. Also, Chad and I hated each other in high school." Sharpay said in her defense. Kim just started to laugh, the trader.

"You know you can't actually be friends with someone you hate? Although you can be mad at him for having a girlfriend."

“Only in the sense that Chad could be with Ryan but was an idiot and chose Taylor. Internalized homophobia can lead to stupid decisions."

“You and Ryan have a really weird relationship,” Kim told her.

“We have a close relationship because we always have each other’s back. I'm giving up on boys for a while. After the disaster that was Zeke and the trauma from Richard, I need a break. I think I told you this in New York.”

“Those declarations usually get thrown out when the right person comes along,” Sharpay responded with a glare.

"Are you going to be okay with Malick being in our film class?"

"If he even thinks about doing what he did to me before, I'll shove one of my stiletto shoes in his crotch." Sharpay smiled menacingly. He will never hurt her again.

"Does Chad know what he did to you?" Kim asked.

"Only you, the doctor at the ER, Daddy, and my therapist know what happened. I didn't even tell Ryan about the incident. I don’t give a fuck about Malick anymore. I’m done with letting him control me. I’m moving forward." Or at least she was trying to. Unfortunately, seeing again brought back all the pain of that night.

"Good, and why don't we change the subject before we start crying and talking about how evil men are?" Kim suggested.

"Works for me,"

"I'm having a bit of a returning to New Mexico party at my house Friday night. Maybe you and your "friend" Chad could join us?" Kim asked.

"You know I hate wild parties with alcohol and everything else. Dad is pushing the new underage drinking policy on-campus. One shot of me holding the infamous red cup on the Internet and the entire policy will be ruined." Sharpay explained.

"It's not going to be that wild. I promised to buy different cups. I will prepare you a special fruit punch that is virginal and sugar-free." Kim promised.

"I'll think about it. Now tell me why you’re really back in New Mexico? I wish I could be in New York right now."

"It's a bit overrated. I'm definitely looking forward to finishing up school here. At least here I will have Vanessa to help with Alex."

“That’s true. And you’ll have me. I can’t wait to hang out with my godson.” Sharpay was actually looking forward to more Alex time. Especially time that doesn’t happen over the telephone or in a video chat. They haven’t actually had a chance to meet in person yet. “I’m still mad he was with the babysitter last time.”

“Alex will love that. You're his favorite because you sent him all the good toys.”

“I'm everybody's favorite."

XXXX

**Same time across campus at Martha Evans dining hall**

Chad quietly sat in one of the somewhat decent cafeterias on campus, picking at his deli sandwich. It was his first meal in almost six days without Sharpay. It seemed strange to be in the cafeteria without her. At that moment, Chad realized he had been holding onto her for dear life this first week.

Chad knew he needed to make new friends. He just did not want to make the same type of friends he had in high school. For example, of his new teammates, Zach is going to be the only one who Chad could actually tolerate and possibly hold a conversation with. Chad was tired of pretending to be the dumb jock. He’s not doing that in college.

In hindsight, Chad could not understand how anybody bought the act. He was taking Senior AP Biology in the 10th grade. As he started to learn from Sharpay, people only see the person you want them to see.

There was more going on with Sharpay than the Mountain Lion Ice Queen persona. Right now, the two biggest questions about the real Sharpay involved Zeke and Richard Malick. When Richard tried to speak to Sharpay during film class today, she froze up again, and Kim threatened him with a painful death. Something involving a rusty spoon and a missing dick. Sharpay would not tell him what was going on, but he knew Kim would.

Kim was his only option in that regard because Ryan didn’t give him anything that he didn’t already know. Ryan didn’t know why they broke up only that it was terrible. Per Ryan, Sharpay couldn’t even say his name without hyperventilating for the first few months. She also spent the rest of the school year in Europe with their father. That alone may Chad feel that Ryan was justified in his desire to knock Malick's teeth out.

So it would have to be Kim. Unfortunately, the two were together now, which caused Chad to eat alone in the cafeteria. He was just happy Penelope had class right now. He’s never comfortable around people who keep hitting on him (that are not Ryan). He wished she would get it that he’s just not interested.

Thoughts of Penelope made him wonder if what she said about Zeke was true. Right now is the perfect opportunity for him to call Zeke. He knew that he could not trust anything that came out of Penelope's mouth. Before he could even think about changing his mind, he pressed number six on his phone.

"Long time no call," answered Zeke on the other side of the phone.

"It has only been three weeks. How is Chicago?" Chad asked.

"Chicago is definitely different from New Mexico, but I like it here. Classes are more difficult than high school. I’m also hoping I can do well enough to get some scholarships for next year to help out. I miss free period." Chad chuckled at that.

Although he missed free period, in truth, Chad did not find his college classes that much more challenging academically than high school. Maybe because he has been taking AP classes and doing dual enrollment for most of high school.

"I haven't found the classwork more difficult," Chad responded to Zeke.

"That's because you're probably taking Mickey Mouse classes like you did in high school." Chad did not know whether to be happy that his friends bought his stupid act so well or upset that they did not believe him to be as intelligent as he actually was. For example, in 10th grade, most of his friends (outside of Troy) thought he was not in algebra II because he was behind. In reality, Chad was taking trigonometry with Kim. Then pre-calculus the next semester also with Kim. That just met Chad was a better performer than he thought. Maybe he really could manipulate Zeke into confessing his sins against Sharpay.

"Trust me, my pre-calculus class is much more difficult than Classical French Cooking 101. By the way, guess who's in my math class?" In reality, Chad was actually taking Calculus C, but Zeke wouldn't believe that.

“If it was a class other than pre-calculus, I would say Sharpay, but I doubt she’s taking that class. How are you taking that class? I thought you were behind the rest of us.” Chad bit his tongue and did not respond. “How is my ice queen ex-girlfriend doing anyway? Is she just as frigid as before?"

Chad was approaching cursing Zeke out in Spanish levels of anger. However, he swallowed the potential verbal tirade. He needed to focus on getting Zeke to confess.

“There are many words to describe Sharpay, but Ice Queen is not one of them. She’s actually kind of nice when you get to know her. I think the lack of peroxide is helping tremendously, in addition to being away from stupid conceded idiots. She is actually on my floor in the Honor dorm. However, I am talking about Penelope Castro."

"From West High?" Zeke asked.

"Yes, that Penelope Castro. I am sure you know her well. She has been chasing me around all week."

“Have fun and use protection. Just be careful, if Taylor finds out you may never be able to have children." Okay, that sounds like his friend is telling him to sleep with Penelope while still being with Taylor.

“I'm sure Sharpay would have done worse to you if you did something with Penelope behind her back. People with common sense don’t fuck around on their girlfriends." and Chad wondered if Zeke had any common sense.

"Yes, but that's why Sharpay never found out." Apparently not. Chad could not believe Zeke confessed without any coaching.

"You were with Penelope?" Chad asked to clarify.

"Several times," Zeke said it so smugly that Chad wanted to reach through the phone and strangle him.

“You actually cheated on Sharpay? What is wrong with you?" He didn’t mean to yell that out loud, but Chad was not happy.

“So what? Sharpay chased Troy around like a lost puppy the entire time we were together. Besides, she wouldn't give me what I wanted, and Penelope did." Did he really just say that he slept with Penelope because Sharpay wouldn’t? Fucking asshole.

“That’s not how it was. Shar was not trying to get with Troy after you and Sharpay got together. She just wanted a new acting partner. She can’t exactly keep playing against her brother forever." Chad said in Sharpay's defense.

"How would you know that? Did you just call her Shar?" Zeke asked.

"I just do. I hate to cut this call short, but I have to leave for class in a few minutes. I'll talk to you later." Chad said, not giving Zeke time to reply before he slammed his phone shut.

XXXX

That afternoon in chemistry class, Chad fantasized about the many ways he could break Zeke in half as he texted Ryan. Thank you mom for getting him a phone with a keyboard.

Chad: I now realized I really should’ve joined drama club with Troy because everyone bought the stupid Jock routine a little too well. I must be a phenomenal actor.

The good twin: Don’t forget the straight part although some people saw through that.

The good twin: Half of the school thought you were screwing Troy.

Chad: You included.

The good twin: I’m sorry I thought Taylor was your beard to help you cover up the fact you were madly in love with Troy. If I actually thought you and Taylor were really together, I would not have tried the baseball seduction technique.

Chad: Which makes you a much better person than Zeke. I’m pretty sure all of your sister’s former boyfriends were absolute pieces of shit. If I ever see Zeke again, I will break all his teeth. It’s hard to be a culinary major when you can’t chew.

Chad: Also, Taylor doesn’t like labels. I don’t think I was technically her boyfriend until the middle of senior year. Even then, I wasn’t always sure.

The good twin: So did Zeke confirm what Penelope told Sharpy earlier?

Chad: I was able to trick him into confessing. He also tried to encourage me to sleep with Penelope while Taylor is away. He just told me not to get caught.

Chad: Obviously, that’s one less high school friend I’m keeping in contact with.

The good twin: See, this is why my father likes you more than any other person Shar dated. Despite the fact, my dad even knows about the ill-fated baseball seduction incident. Actually, that may be a point in your favor because you didn’t lead me on like certain closet cases at our high school that will remain nameless.

Chad: That’s not encouraging, considering they’re scum. Men are scum. I know because I am one.

The good twin: Somebody is still bitter about Jamie.

Chad: I don’t even know what Malick did. I just know his mere presents caused your sister to freeze up in class. She was scared of him. I’ve never seen your sister actively frightened before.

The good twin: Just keep her away from him. She finished off her sophomore year doing homeschooling in Europe because of him. There has to be a reason beyond just the regular breakup. Something so bad she won’t tell her twin brother.

Chad: I will. Apparently, we’re going to a party together Friday. She just texted me. We may have To keep acting like we’re actually together to scare Penelope away.

The good twin: Shar told me. I want pictures.

Chad: Now that you’re with Kelsi, I assume that you wouldn’t need pictures. I have a few good ones of me all sweaty and shirtless playing basketball. I’m even wearing short shorts.

The good twin: Penelope has messed up my choreography too many times, and I want revenge.

The good twin: I wouldn’t use anything with my sister for that. That’s disturbing. But feel free to send the shirtless shots. I adore Kelsi, but is it normal not to be able to get off without thinking of somebody else?

Chad: Is this person always a guy? Because really you shouldn’t be with Kelsi just to make your mom happy. It’s not fair to use her as your beard. That wouldn’t be fair to anyone.

The good twin: Sometimes, both. Would you punch me if I said I thought your girlfriend was hot? I prefer smart girls.

Chad: Not today.

Chad: I am the wrong friend to ask about this. Everything I did remotely sexually occurred during basketball camp 2006. You know how that went. I still have my technical V card.

The good twin: You never had sex with Taylor? Not even a hand job or oral? I know you did that with Jamie.

Chad: No. It’s just never felt right. We tried, but it just felt off. My heart wasn’t in it.

Chad: And I don’t want to end up like my parents. They ended up getting married because my mom got pregnant with me. My existence completely screwed up her life, and I don’t want to do that to Taylor.

The good twin: I’m going to ask you a question, and I don’t want you to actually send me an answer.

The good twin: Why are you still with Taylor? Especially when you are on different sides of the country. Considering everything you just told me, I think you two would be better as just friends. Do you still see yourself with Taylor even six months down the road? Are are you staying together because that’s what you think you should do?

Chad read through Ryan’s questions four times. He didn’t have an answer. Maybe it was best it was meant to be a rhetorical question.

XXXX

**August 22, 2008, 9:42 PM**

Sharpay was exhausted after a long day of classes followed by a ridiculously exhausting meaning regarding her teacher's aide position at East high. Maybe it was naïve of Sharpay to think she could still be the diva of the drama department. Ms. Darbus, her new boss, made it very clear to Sharpay that she would not take over the student productions. She was there to teach not to be the star herself.

After that, she spent the day putting up bulletin boards and organizing the costume room. At least she wouldn’t see actual students until next week. Sharpay was already sure this was going to be a very long semester.

That is why Sharpay decided to go to Kim's party with Chad when she found out Penelope would be there. Apparently, Kim forgot that Penelope was on her thespians of Albuquerque email list when she sent out the invite. Regardless this would be the perfect opportunity to put on quite the performance. (As well as get a video for Ryan because he asked. He hates Penelope about as much as Sharpay does.)

Sharpay stood on the sidelines, watching Chad dance as she consumed her special fruit punch. For someone who said they didn't dance, he was excellent. Or at least that was Ryan’s snarky comment when he texted her back before telling her he was going to sleep due to early yoga. Of course, Penelope eventually approached Chad much to everyone’s annoyance. Sharpay took that as her cue to interrupt the pair. She placed her cup on the coffee table and walked over to Chad.

“Sorry, but I believe it’s my turn to dance with my boyfriend," She said as she led Chad away from Penelope, smirking the entire time.

As the two began to dance, Sharpay whispered in Chad's ear, "It’s time to show off your acting skills Danforth." Before Chad even had a chance to respond, Sharpay’s mouth was on his.

Sharpay enjoyed putting on a performance for her audience of one. It had been too long since she had the opportunity to truly test her acting abilities. She knew this was not a stage kiss. Those usually do not involve groping or the exchanging of saliva. Also definitely less tongue.

“Who’s better, Ryan or me?” Sharpay whispered in his ear after she pulled away.

“I’m going to need a larger sample size. But definitely, 10 out of 10, will kiss again.” Chad said before doing just that.

Sharpay was so lost in the touch of Chad’s lips that she didn't see the three shots of vodka being added to her cup. Really she should know better than to leave her cup unattended, considering what happened last time.

XXXX

**Morning August 23, 2008**

Sharpay sat on the cold tiles of the bathroom floor. Her head was pounding, and her stomach did not feel any better after emptying the toilet contents. Marc playing some Katy Perry song about waking up in Vegas way too loudly in the common room wasn’t helping things. She finally realized that she was only wearing a T-shirt. A T-shirt that definitely was not hers. Shit! How did she end up in Chad's bedroom?

She knew it was his bedroom because of the photograph of Taylor on the nightstand. She didn't remember anything after "pretending" to kiss Chad in front of Penelope. That was about the moment Sharpay realized the full implications of her waking up in Chad's bed in a T-shirt. What if she and Chad…

Fuck! Taylor was going to kill her. (Possibly Ryan too.) She may kill her anyway for making out with her boyfriend the night before. Even though they were pretending. (Keep telling yourself that Evans. You tell the best lies to yourself)

"Sharpay, I brought you a bottle of water, some Tylenol, and a bathrobe, so you don't flash our suite mates again." Because of his actions, she knew instinctively that this was not a repeat of the Richard incident. She trusted him too much to even think he would do something like that to her. That helped her to calm down a bit.

"Thank you," she said, taking the items from him before leaving her to take care of herself.

After cleaning up a bit, she walked back into his room to get her things. Sharpay really hoped she would be able to sneak back to her own bedroom without the gossiping trio noticing her state of undress.

"What happened last night?" Sharpay asked after a few moments of silence.

"You don't remember anything?" He said with concern and a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Nothing after pretending to kiss you," She said as she began to pick up her discarded clothing from the floor of his bedroom. Sharpay was almost certain now that she did something utterly idiotic last night. Probably with Chad. She wondered if the Plan B she had in her room was still good. She should probably take it when she gets back, even if she was on the pill anyway.

"Which time?"

"What do you mean which time? How many times did we kiss yesterday?" She remembered two. Maybe she shouldn’t have asked him if she was a better kisser than her brother, but they were always competitive. Chad was the only guy who could provide an answer to who was better.

"At least seven, but I'm not entirely sure. After a while, it started to blend together a bit. Although I will definitively say that you’re a better kisser than your brother.”

“Ryan’s going to kill me. And Taylor will help him hide the body because she’s the smart one. Shit! What did we do last night?" Sharpay asked as her breathing started to quicken. That’s when she realized that one crucial piece of clothing was missing from the pile.

“I’m not planning to tell your brother or Taylor what happened last night. Anymore questions before I continue with the story?"

"Just one. Chad, where's my bra?"

To be continued.


	6. Chad, where's my bra?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everybody who read or gave kudos the last chapter. You are so fabulous.
> 
> This chapter is rated M for discussions of a previous sexual assault. Nothing graphic, but the scars remain. I don’t like writing consensual graphic sex scenes, so I'm not writing graphic non-consensual ones. I tend to remain cautious about ratings even though I rarely write explicit sex scenes. Of course, if we went by MPAA guidelines, everything I write would be R-rated for the cursing. 
> 
> Also, Chad and Sharpay make out a lot.   
> Disclaimer: I own none of the songs used in this chapter. There are a lot.

Midmorning August 23, 2008

"Chad, where's my bra?" That was not the question Chad was expecting Sharpay to ask. He should have known better. Only Sharpay would be more concerned about missing clothing than anything else. Despite the fact, she woke up in his room this morning.

"You're missing your keys, your cell phone, and your wallet from that pile of clothing in your hands. Yet you ask about your bra? Your priorities are really skewed." Chad responded in exasperation.

"It is a $300 custom-made bra with my initials and is design to fit me perfectly. Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a decent bra when you are an abnormal size?" Sharpay said in a whiny voice as she sat down on the bed she used the night before.

She did not have to describe the lacy article of clothing. Chad received an excellent view of the item when it landed on his head the night before. However, he would never tell her that. Ryan was still going to kill him.

Even though he knew Sharpay was freaking out about not remembering things, Chad is happy that she didn’t remember everything. He really hoped she would not regain her memory of what happened right before she passed out. The images of the night before would forever be in his mind. He would be taking ice-cold showers for the next month (or more likely in need of a KY refill).

He found it ironic that the first mostly naked female body he ever saw in person was Sharpay Evans. That was another he would never tell Taylor (or Ryan). He could not think about that right now. He needed to focus on the situation at hand, which was the extremely irrational Sharpay on the verge of cracking up.

“I believe you’re missing cell phone cost more. Seriously your priorities are very skewed, Evans."

“They’re not. If I knew where it was, then maybe I would have an idea of what you and I did last night." The panic was back in her voice again, only worse this time. Shit!

"Nothing happened, Sharpay," Chad said, trying to calm her down that was not entirely accurate. Something happened the night before, but not that. 

If he were a weaker person, it probably would have. The situation had been very tempting. But Chad is an expert in not sleeping with an Evans when the opportunity presents itself. His mom also taught him the importance of enthusiastic consent, and Sharpay was too inebriated to consent. He would not do that to Sharpay, especially knowing what he does now. 

Even if Sharpay was sober enough to consent, Chad would never treat Taylor like Zeke treated Sharpay. Even after the baseball seduction incident, Chad pushed Ryan away, asking for time to think things over before it went any farther. (And he was in such a daze that he grabbed the wrong shirt but whatever).   
Technically, he wasn't even exclusively with Taylor at that point. Still, it wasn't fair to anyone to do anything more at that point. 

"We kissed at least seven times last night, and there is a giant hickey on your neck. I am sure I have one to match. That is so not nothing. We obviously did something last night." Sharpay practically screamed out the obvious.

"We were putting on a show for Penelope. It was just a performance, not anything real," Chad told her. If you tell yourself a lie repeatedly, do you begin to believe it? Even Chad was starting to have some doubts about what really happened the night before at this point. Unlike Sharpay, he actually remembered everything. 

However, this is the version of the truth Chad will tell Sharpay now and Taylor later when she comes to visit him during the second weekend of October. In the interest of self-preservation, he would keep the details of the night before to himself. Hopefully, Taylor and Sharpay will never find out. (You need to stop lying to yourself, Danforth.) 

He knew that Sharpay would not say anything, even if she remembered. The two girls were not friends. There would not be 3:00 AM phone calls to gossip about the latest things happening between these two. They could barely stand each other in high school. This probably made the situation even worse. Although Sharpay could tell Ryan, who was friends with Taylor. Somehow the thought of Ryan finding out what happened was more concerning to Chad then Taylor. Chad doesn't have the emotional energy to contemplate why.

It was not as if they were planning on anything happening. Nothing happened - it really was all just an act for Penelope. (Just keep lying to yourself, Danforth.)

There are moments when it’s better to believe a lie. Right now, Chad needs to convince Sharpay of that before she loses consciousness. The fact that he initiated a kiss when they were alone in his bedroom was irrelevant. It didn't matter that Sharpay put on a personal 'performance' that did more for him than most porn. (OK, all porn and Taylor, but again that's something he doesn't have time to analyze at the moment.) In Sharpay's alcohol influenced mind, she was just doing an acting exercise.

"If your acting skills were that good in junior year, no one could have stood a chance against you. I almost believed it was real." To Chad, it did feel real. Her kisses felt like fire and ice together. It was unlike anything he ever experienced before. Therefore it was his best kiss ever.

(Chad doesn’t want to think about how kissing Ryan was second, and the asshole from basketball camp 2006 was third. This is not the time to realize that you rank your current girlfriend dead last compared to everyone else you have kissed outside of that cheerleader sophomore year.)

"Thank you. I knew the work at the community theater this summer would pay off." She smiled at him like the mountain lion that she truly is. "But back to the matter at hand, what happened last night?"

"I know you are scared right now. I'm not like that prick Richard who took something that you didn't want to give. I'm not like Zeke, who betrayed you with Penelope. I know we are just starting not to hate each other. However, I am your friend Sharpay. I will not hurt you." Chad sat down next to Sharpay on the bed.

"I know. I trust you, it is just... Wait, how do you know about Richard and Zeke?" Sharpay question Chad.

"I have my sources. Also, you're very talkative when you're drunk. I have no idea you wanted me in handcuffs and a police uniform so badly." Sharpay tried to respond, but nothing came out. Chad was enjoying rendering Sharpay Evans speechless.  
XXXX  
August 22, 2008, 10:12 PM

“Bravo. You’re really growing as an actress. That almost looks real. But I know Chad isn’t your boyfriend." The sarcasm dripping from every one of Penelope’s words made Sharpay want to hurt her. Yes, it wasn’t real, but how would she know? 

"Why would a guy like that be with a bitch like you? You are a shallow brat who can’t even please herself, let alone someone else. You could not keep your last boyfriend from coming to me when you couldn’t satisfy him. I made him very satisfied. I’m sure I can make Chad just as satisfied."

It was taking all of Sharpay’s willpower not to smack Penelope as she kept talking. Did Zeke actually cheat on her with this slut? Deep down inside of her heart, Sharpay knew it was true.

"I'm sure 15 minutes with me and Chad won't even remember your name." For some reason, she wouldn't understand or remember later, Penelope's words about Chad spark something within her that was beyond anger. Even if Chad was not really her boyfriend, she wouldn't let the evil one get anywhere near her Chad. Chad was her friend, and she would protect him no matter what.

"Why would Chad ever want someone like you, Penelope, when he has me? Not all relationships are about sex. Unlike your usual prey, Chad needs someone who can use multi-syllable words." Before she finished talking, Sharpay was walking to Chad for the second time that night.

She needed to prove to Penelope once and for all that Chad was hers even if, in reality, he was Taylor's boyfriend. This would be the most significant performance of Sharpay's life. Within seconds, she was with Chad again. Before he knew what was going on, she pressed him up against the nearest wall and began to kiss him with such passion that he couldn't breathe. One hand was in his hair while the other one held him in place against the wall.

When she finally moved from his lips to his neck, Chad asked her, "Sharpay, what are you doing?"

"Convincing her that this is real," Sharpay whispered in his ear as she continued to touch him.

“I didn’t pay that much attention when doing the play, but most stage kisses don't look like the parties involved are about to take each other's clothes off. They also do not involve that much tongue," Chad said in a breathy whisper.

"She was fucking Zeke while we were dating."

"I know. I tricked Zeke into telling me the truth yest…"That’s all she would let Chad say before her mouth descended on his once more.  
XXXXX  
August 23, 2008, 12:55 AM  
Chad stood in the back of the room nursing his second beer of the evening. Sharpay was currently on stage singing an alarming version of You Ought to Know. The performance was complete with the mutilation of a teddy bear. Kim was standing next to him, filming the entire incident for posterity and possibly blackmail. Note to self asked her for a copy to send to Zeke, a.k.a. the asshole responsible for this.

"I can't believe she got into Alex's toy chest. That's his favorite teddy bear." Kim lamented.

"Who is Alex? Is he your brother or something?" Chad asked, wondering why her house contained a nursery and toy room.

"Something like that," Kim answered noncommittally. "The only reason why I'm not mad is she has no idea she is drunk right now.”

"What do you mean she is drunk? All she drank was that sugar-free punch. It was in the fridge in a special bottle with Sharpay on it." Chad asked, confused.

"Apparently, my roommate believes Crystal Light should be made with vodka. No one can get that buzzed off of an artificial sweetener." As he turned back to the stage/tabletop, he noticed Sharpay stumbling around as she continued to sing.

“You go get some coffee; I will get her off the stage," Chad said as he ran to the makeshift karaoke stage.

"How am I going to get a no-fat soy latte at nearly 1 AM? Sharpay will not drink normal coffee, even if she is drunk." Kim said to the retreating Chad.

“Bottle water then. We probably shouldn’t add caffeine to this anyway.”  
XXXX  
August 23, 2008 1:43 AM  
"I can't believe you talked me into walking her back to the dorms. I also cannot believe you are taping this. If you put this on the internet, Sharpay will kill you." Chad said as Sharpay continued to sing and dance her way across campus. Chad had no idea the Backstreet Boys had that many breakup songs. Although he did find Sharpay’s version of “Get Another Boyfriend” entertaining. Unfortunately, her version of Siberia nearly made him cry. Especially the way she sang ‘when the one you want doesn’t want you too.’ Zeke better stay in Chicago.

"I'm taping this because there's no way Sharpay will believe what happened without evidence. No, I will not post this on the internet. Although Ryan is, of course, getting a copy. Besides, there is no way I am letting you behind the wheel of any car. We both had a few drinks, and you are still underage. Also, the only person who's allowed to vomit in my car is Alex." Chad wanted to ask about Kim's brother throwing up in her car but thought better of it. That’s when she moved on to Prince’s “Eye Hate U.”

"How does she know this song?” Chad asked Kim, surprised. “I think this came out before we were even in kindergarten. I don’t think Darby is into the Purple one like my mom. This was on my mom’s divorce playlist."

“Darby despises Prince, but Sharpay adores him. She probably knows at least all of his singles, even the more obscure ones by heart. She wants to be that prolific of a writer. Darby needs her to be a star instead.”

“You obviously weren’t here for Lava Springs 2007.”

“Ryan told me. That was at least 80%, Darby. Do you really think it was Ryan and Sharpay's idea to have choreographers and musicians on call? That was all Darby. Darby never made it to Broadway, so she would force her kids to get there no matter what they want. Darby wouldn't stop screaming for a week when Sharpay lost the lead in the musical junior year. Be happy she hasn't started singing Michael Jackson’s Have You Seen My Childhood. That will just make you cry."

Just then, Sharpay began singing that song. "You just had to make a suggestion, didn't you?" Chad said in annoyance.

"I didn't know she was listening. Shar is in her 'all the world's a stage' state of mind. She probably thinks this is all one big performance piece. Just enjoy the show." Kim suggested.

Fortunately for both of them, Sharpay stopped singing when they reached Evans fountain. There are too many things at this campus named after Sharpay’s family.

"When I was little, I wanted to run around the sprinklers like all the other kids. Mommy said it was not Evans like. She's not here right now." Before Chad could react, Sharpay ran into the fountain and began to splash around in the water.

"Is there enough water in there for her to drown?" Kim asked, concerned.

"It is possible to drown in 3 inches of water," Chad said as he walked over to Sharpay before she slipped and fell into the water or went unconscious. He did promise Ryan that he would watch out for her.

"Sharpay, if you come out of there, I promise I'll set up Alex's deluxe kiddie pool with sprinklers at my house tomorrow," Kim said in her best mom voice. 

"No, I want to play now. Besides, Chad is my not-a-boyfriend tonight. I think you should come in here with me." Before he could respond, Sharpay's lips were on his as she tried to move him into the fountain. Unfortunately, Chad was so distracted by the not-a-kiss that he lost his balance and went straight into the water, still attached to Sharpay at the lips.

"I just want to let you two know, that this is so going on my Facebook page once you two get a clue. Just friends, bull shit." Kim said as she continued to film the pair in the fountain.  
XXXX  
Kim: See images of your sister and your “former” crush making out in the middle of Evans fountain. I have video as well, but I use my camera, not the phone. I'll email it to you later. Actually, I have multiple files of the two making out all night. This is how they pretend they’re dating. God, they are hopeless.

Kim: You were right; they do have feelings for each other. Of course, they're in complete denial about it —the idiots. You’ll see it when you wake up in the morning.

Ryan: I’m up now. What happened? I hate being right.

Kim: Sharpay got drunk by accident and started making out with Chad in a water fountain. They say there’s truth in wine, or in this case, Crystal Light infused hard liquor. They keep saying they’re just friends, and I want to shake them for it.

Kim: Why are you still up replying to text messages? It’s nearly 4 AM where you are.

Ryan: Actually, I just woke up. I’m doing sunrise yoga today on the roof with some of my new friends. It’s easy to go to sleep early when everybody else is out drinking, even my girlfriend and her roommate Natasha. They’re already the best of friends. I’m not even sure they’re back yet.

Kim: After tonight, I think you made the right choice of staying in.

Ryan: This is all my fault. Taylor is going to fucking kill me.

Kim: It’s not your fault. Chad and Sharpay are both adults. They are responsible for their own choices, even the bad ones.

Kim: Well, Sharpay is, I think Chad might still be 17. I know he’s a little younger than Troy.

Ryan: I’m the one who put the idea in their head. Although I didn’t think they would be this stupid about it.

Kim: It’s still their fault. Denial can be a powerful thing. It’s why it took me so long to figure out I was pregnant.

Ryan: We will need backup to convince Chad to break up with Taylor now before it gets any worse. I’m going to give you an email addressed to send the video files to.

Kim: Who am I sending the files to? I’m not going to send them to Chad’s girlfriend. I won’t do that to Sharpay.

Ryan: What about Troy? He's Chad's other best friend and our best hope right now. Otherwise, this is going to end in tears, probably mine. I don't want Taylor to hate me. 

Kim: OK, that’s different. I can definitely get in contact with Troy. Can I have his phone number as well?

Ryan: Yes, I’ll send you everything in an email. I don’t have Troy’s new contact information on my cell yet.

Kim: That’s fine. There on the move, I have to go.

Kim: BTW, I think Chad just lost his cell phone. So don’t try to yell at him via text message until your sister buys him a replacement.

Kim: Also, do you have any idea where she would’ve put her keys?

Ryan: Her purse. 

Kim: Which is either hopefully at my house or in the middle of Evans fountain right now. I’m gonna go call my roommate to yell at her and see if she can find Sharpay’s purse at the house.

Ryan: Good luck  
XXXX  
Meanwhile in Chad’s room   
It was 2:20 AM when a soaking wet Chad finally made it to his dorm room with a very drunk Sharpay. Kim was on her cell phone in the common room, yelling at someone for some unknown reason. Maybe she was trying to figure out what happened to Sharpay's dorm room keys. There was no way he would wake up there RA at 2:21 AM to let a smashed Sharpay into her room. He wasn’t suicidal. If they did not find Sharpay’s keys, he would just let her stay in his room until she was sober.

Sharpay was currently looking at the photographs on his nightstand. She was still too intoxicated to realize that she was standing in his room, soaking wet. Whoever spiked her drink was going to die a prolonged and painful death. He knew Sharpay did not take anything intentionally, because that was not her style. He remembered her comments from the line last month.

Chad had always believed that Sharpay's moods were erratic when she was sober, but the alcohol magnified the situation by 10. She kept switching between extremely happy and childlike to practically breaking down in tears. It was exhausting to see her like this.

"You must love and want Taylor. Zeke did not want me. He said I was not very sexy. I could be sexy. I am very sexy.”

Apparently, the prom images triggered another one of the sad, reflective Sharpay moment. That was a really scary Sharpay. "You even choose her over my brother. You’re an idiot. Ryan is so much better." 'I'm pretty sure I chose to keep the status quo over coming out during the middle of my parents divorce. But I'm not telling you that.' Chad thought to himself.

“You are too drunk for me to explain that choice. You’re a good person, and Zeke is a complete idiot for choosing Penelope over you. You’re so much prettier than her. I would choose you over her every time. I rather pretend to be your lover, than actually be with Penelope.” He told Sharpay honestly. 

"That's because you love Taylor. No one loves me." OK, maybe he should not have said that. He hoped she did not start crying again. He doesn’t think this is the right time to tell her that he doesn’t love Taylor. Chad only just came to that realization. His text message conversation with Ryan Thursday forced him to examine some things about that relationship that he couldn't accept before now. 

"That's not true. You are very lovable." He sat her on his bed and went over to his dresser and pulled out an oversize east high gym class t-shirt for her and pajamas for himself. “Your brother lie to your dad just so I could be around more to look after you.”

“Only Ryan loves me. He had to because he’s my twin. Troy did not love me; he hung his precious little Gabriella. She's so bake, it's not funny." Her speech was getting more slurred and sporadic. He expected her to pass out any minute.

"I think you mean fake." He pointed out to her.

"That too, Zeke didn't love me. Not enough to accept that I wasn't ready for certain things."

"What things?" Even though he knew the answer from Zeke, he wanted to hear it from Sharpay. Bonus points for keeping her conscious while he waits for Kim.

"What Richard did to me."

"What did Richard do to you that hurt you so much?" He knew she would never tell him the truth sober, especially when even Ryan didn’t know. There is very little the two didn’t share. Chad needed to understand why the mere mention of that person made her sick. Kim refused to tell him when he talked to her earlier. Sharpay told him many things tonight that she would never admit to under normal circumstances. Maybe this could be another.

"Do you remember the spring dance sophomore year?"

“Yes.” He remembered that spring dance very well and not fondly either. For some unknown reason, Troy didn't show up. This resulted in Chad having to hide from the head cheerleader for most of the night, a.k.a. his date. He does not dance, and he doesn’t make out in the broom closet. In hindsight, Chad shouldn’t have been surprised about what happened at basketball camp a few months later.

"Richard didn't love me; he just wanted to fuck me. I did not want to be with someone I did not love. But he put something in my drink at the spring dance." Sharpay was crying so hard she could not finish.

Chad didn’t need her to. He didn’t need to hear the words to know the truth. He remembered what Malek said in the boys' locker room the next week. Richard was so proud of himself being the want to pop the cherry of the diva of East High. It wasn't until junior year when she kept everyone at arm's length, Sharpay became known as the "Ice Princess." Now Chad understood why she pushed everyone away. He remembered Ryan telling him that Sharpay spent the rest of the school year doing homeschooling with their dad in Europe. It makes sense now.

Chad felt sorry for calling her "Mountain Lion" and "Country Club Princess." In class next Tuesday, he was going to put the fear of Chad into that excuse for a human being. In November, Zeke will be eating his Turkey through a straw. He was done with this shit.

Instead of verbalizing what he was thinking, Chad placed a gentle kiss on her lips and let her cry in his arms for a few moments. He did not want to think about the fact that they were alone this time. Chad just wanted to make her feel better. He could not take the tears much longer and decided that maybe a little music would bring back shiny happy Sharpay. Instead, Chad ended up with Stripper /sexy acting exercise Sharpay. The first song on his iPod player was an old song by Ludacris called What's Your Fantasy. Maybe not the best for the situation, but at least Sharpay wasn’t crying. Taylor and Ryan are going to kill him.  
XXXX  
Midmorning August 23, 2008 

“Why can’t I remember what happened. I didn't drink anything besides the diet fruit punch and bottle water last night. You know I do not drink beer or hard liquor. I love Kim to death, but she couldn't pick a decent wine at a French vineyard." Sharpay remarked.

"Apparently, you have an affinity for very hard fruit punch. You woke up in someone else's room with no memory of the night before; you have a horrible headache. You also spent the last 20 minutes regurgitating dinner in the bathroom. Those are all classic signs of drinking way too much the night before." Chad said, pointing out the obvious to Sharpay. 

Sharpay knew he was right; she just did not want to admit he was right. She would never hear the end of it. Thankfully a knock at the door put an abrupt end to this conversation.

"I see sleeping beauty has awoken from her sleep of the intoxicated, and it's only 10:30 AM. By the way, you should really remember to lock your door." Kim remarked. 

"What are you doing here, Kim?" Sharpay asked her friend.

"Just making sure you two are not molesting each other, after last night's little performance. I know you tell me you were faking it, but that was quite a show. If that was not real, both of you deserve an Oscar for that performance." Sharpay could definitely pick up on Kim's sarcasm.

"My head hurts too much for this conversation," Sharpay said as she put her head in her hands. "I think I am going to throw up again."

"That's what you get for drinking so much the night before," Chad remarked under breath.

"I didn't drink anything besides the fruit punch. Would anybody like to explain to me how I got drunk on virginal fruit punch?"

"Because your drink was about as virginal as Penelope," Chad added from the side.

"You broke the first rule of college partying: never leave your drink unattended. You of all people should know to watch out for that sort of thing. It was probably vodka or another alcohol that wouldn't change the taste that much. You'd better be glad it wasn't anything like Rohypnol." If Chad wasn't in the room, Sharpay is sure that Kim would've added and again to that sentence. Richard used GHB when he raped her anyway.

"I didn't leave my drink unattended. You know how paranoid I am after what happened with Richard. I even requested my lunch in high school be made separately because I was afraid of someone slipping something in it. I'm not going to leave my drink sitting out there…" Sharpay stopped talking when she remembered leaving her cup on the coffee table when she scared off Penelope the first time. 

"This is all your fault, Danforth," Sharpay screamed.

"How is it my fault? I did not add alcohol to your drink. I was too preoccupied with kissing you." Chad dared to smirk at her.

“That’s exactly what you did wrong. If I was not so distracted by kissing you, I would've remembered to throw out my drink."

“Every freshman makes that mistake once. It could happen to anyone. Just make sure it doesn’t happen the second time. Besides, I'm pretty sure that the entire pitcher was compromised from the beginning because my roommate believes Crystal light should only be consumed with alcohol.”

“Why do you have a roommate again? You can afford not to now.” Sharpay asked, annoyed.

“Because I needed to find a house near campus last minute, so I wouldn’t have to move in with my father and Vanessa. Casey was the only one OK with me having a kid because she grew up with only her mom. It's OK. I'm just glad you followed the second rule of college partying: never go to a party alone. Be very happy that your knight in shining basketball gear over here, and I stayed with you all night and kept the Malicks of the world very far away.”

"My bra is missing despite that," Sharpay said sarcastically.

"Why are you so obsessed about a bra?" Chad responded.

"Don't worry about it. Chad probably stashed it somewhere." Kim remarked with a smirk. "Because I've been your friend forever, I knew you wouldn't believe us unless video evidence is acquired. This memory stick contains the best from last night. My personal favorite performance was when you decide to swim in Evans fountain just because it was Friday night. Or was it actually Saturday? It all started to blur together by that point." Kim handed the memory stick to Sharpay.

"You owe me a cell phone for throwing me in the fountain. Flip phones are not waterproof." That remark got Chad a pillow to the head.

"Also, you owe me for destroying Alex's teddy bear. Do you have any idea how hard it will be to get him to sleep tonight without his teddy bear? I brought your keys on the way to pick up Alex from my dad and Vanessa. However, your wallet is still missing, so you might want to cancel your credit cards."

"You tell me this now," Sharpay said in exasperation.

"I was going to tell you that earlier, however, you kept asking about what happened to your bra. I thought Alex was your brother. Why is he staying at your house?" Chad asked, confused.

"Alex is not her brother, he is her son," Sharpay answered quickly for her friend.

"Sharpay, why don't you go change and cancel your credit cards," Kim said as she passed Sharpay her keys back.

Of course, instead of getting dressed right away, Sharpay put the memory stick into her computer and pulled up one of the files to watch while she got dressed.  
XXXXX  
"Why did you lie about Alex?" Chad asked a few moments after Sharpay left the room.

"I did not lie, I just wasn't specific. I love my child. I'm just not very proud of the circumstances surrounding his conception. An 18-year-old hooking up with a 15-year-old was not the best decision I ever made. I’m not always ready to tell that truth to everybody. But after last night I think I can trust you. You could’ve taken advantage of Sharpay, and you didn’t." 

“Because I’m not an asshole and believe in consent. So Alex's dad is…"

"A member of the East High Class of 2008. That’s all you get for now."

"Come on, tell me. I can keep a secret." Just as Chad started to beg, Sharpay could be heard screaming from down the hall.

"I knew she wasn't going to wait to look at the files," Kim lamented.

"Was there a file about what you walked in on last night?" Chad asked.

"I'm not that suicidal. Regrettably, I may have included the file of Penelope dumping vodka into Sharpay’s already spiked fruit punch."

"You were filming that, and you didn't keep it from happening," Chad yelled at Kim.

"Don't yell at me. I just discovered the file this morning. I accidentally left the camera running last night when I left it on the table to get something to drink. I'm not used to this camera yet. We can talk about this later, once we prevent Penelope's death. I don’t think Vince can cover that up." Kim remark.

"Do I have to?" Chad whined.

“That voice doesn’t work on a woman with a year and ½-year-old. I'll be right behind you."  
As Kim left the room to help keep Sharpay from a meeting with the judiciaries committee, she accidentally stumbled upon a black bra in the corner. The same location she saw Chad throw the bra the night before on video file. Kim would never tell the two she accidentally left her camera on when she was making a few phone calls that morning.

"These two are so not friends," Kim said to herself as she placed the item in question in the spare dresser. 

Ryan wouldn’t be getting that video, but Troy would. It was time for the two to start talking to each other again, no matter how much it hurt. They had an intervention to plan. Besides, Troy was an adult now. Lucy can’t keep making choices for him.

To be continued.


	7. Lies My BFF Told Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read or reviewed the last chapter. Even if it was the classic version. I realize that it was a difficult chapter. Maybe even more so now than when I originally wrote it.
> 
> Warning: A little sexual dialogue.

Afternoon August 27, 2008

Sharpay was so happy that the longest weekend in her entire life was over, and she could start making her way through the second week of college. After surviving what Kim was referring to as the 'not so virginal punch incident,' most things were going back to normal. After seeing the footage of Penelope pouring three shots of vodka into her punch, Sharpay walked out of her dorm room to hurt Penelope. Unfortunately, the witch in question was not there. Fortunately, she did forget to lock her room. Sharpay satisfied her bloodlust by ripping the head off of Penelope's favorite teddy bear and left the decapitated bears head on the evil princess's pillow.

Kim and Chad arrived just in time to keep her from going for another stuffed animal. The two were afraid that she would go after Penelope again. They wouldn't leave her alone all weekend. After picking up Alex from her parent's house, Kim brought him over to hang out and study. Before the weekend, Sharpay only saw a few pitchers of the beautiful little boy with piercing blue eyes. The eyes were even more haunting in person. Sharpay was sure that she saw these eyes before, but she couldn't remember where.

Kim was very protective of Alex, which explains why Kim yelled at her for 20 minutes this morning for telling Chad the truth. Kim never told Sharpay who Alex's father was. Kim did not even tell Sharpay she was pregnant until she called a week after the Twinkle Towne auditions. During this phone call, Sharpay found out that Kim gave birth to a beautiful baby boy on the day East High won the state championship.

Chad and Sharpay spent half of Saturday night looking through old yearbooks trying to guess Alex is paternity. So far, the only person they were absolutely sure was not the father was Chad. They could also reasonably eliminate every other single African-American classmate. They were 100% confident in Chad's case because he hasn't had sex or anything similar with anyone with a vagina.

She may have forced Chad to tell her about basketball camp 2006 after that. They both agreed that most men are assholes. (Sharpay doesn’t analyze why Chad hasn’t had sex with Taylor yet.)

If she thought Kim was overprotective, Chad was 10 times worse. She should've known he would be that way after his reaction at Lava Springs when she tried to take Troy away. Chad spent the entire weekend with her either working on the group project together or studying his own classes from the other side of the room.

He even slept in the spare bed in her room Saturday and Sunday night to keep an eye on her at _all_ times. On Monday, he walked her to her pre-calculus class to avoid another clash between her and Penelope. Thankfully, for all parties involved, Penelope decided to take a different class. Ryan thought it was cute when she emailed him about it.

Sharpay could not decide if she loved or hated his overprotectiveness. She loved that she finally had another friend that cared about her so much, even after just a few weeks. Other than Kim, Chad was quickly becoming the only person she could be herself around that wasn’t Ryan. She never felt more comfortable around a person in her entire life, even after Friday night's awkwardness. Other than the occasional dirty joke, they really didn't talk about what happened. (Besides basketball camp 2006 was too juicy not to talk about.)

The problem was Sharpay was still trying to figure out how she felt about him. She knew she didn't hate him anymore. Sharpay was not even sure if she ever hated him. The issue was she was not sure if she just liked him as a friend or wanted something more. Though she was under the influence of high amounts of alcohol, Sharpay remembered how she felt every time she kissed him. It was the most exhilarating experience of her entire life. She loved kissing him, especially those last kisses that occurred when they were completely alone in his room with no audience.

She didn't want a repeat of the entire Troy fiasco. She didn't want to fall in love with someone who was in love with someone else again. Especially someone who already had a girlfriend he was probably in love with. After the Richard incident and Zeke's infidelity, maybe it would be better if she just kept Chad in the friend category. How can your heart get broken if you don't even try?

In the interest of keeping things in the friend's category with Chad, she decided to show up to his room with his replacement cell phone and take away from his favorite restaurant Wednesday. The fact that she changed into a completely different outfit and spent 5 minutes touching up her makeup was irrelevant. She told herself the reason why she wanted to change was that someone grabbed her ass during her volunteer session at East High. She needed to get the scent of geek off her. It was the first day of classes, and she already had to deal with this shit. It was going to be a long year.

She didn't even bother knocking on Chad's door; instead, she just walked in. Currently, Chad was sitting on his bed listening to his iPod as he did his English homework. They had to write up a three-page analysis of Truth: Red, White, and Black by next Wednesday. They only had that long because the next class landed on Labor Day, and most of the students couldn't even get their hands on the trade paperback until Monday. Sharpay wasn’t even done reading yet; she had one more issue to go. Chad did not even notice her until she sat on his bed.

"You know most normal people knock Sharpay. I could've been changing." Chad said as he removed his headphones.

"Most normal people lock their doors. Considering you spent the entire weekend in my room against my wishes, I have the right to walk into your room anytime I want and see you topless. Besides, I know you were the one that put me in that T-shirt Friday night. It's only fair you returned the favor." As soon as she mentioned the T-Shirt incident, he started to squirm. She'd loved messing with his mind.

"You were trying to kill Penelope this weekend!" Chad practically screamed in his defense.

"I was not trying to kill her. I was just going to put the fear of Sharpay into her." Sharpay said as she sat next to him on the bed.

“Mission accomplished. You left an animal head on her bed." Chad shot back.

"It wasn't a real head." She yelled at him in her defense.

"Whatever Sharpay. Why are you here?"

"Probably boredom and lack of new friends, but I bought goodies from Dominique's and your new cell phone. I stopped by after volunteering today." Sharpay said, handing the package to Chad.

"Despite the water damage, your SIM card was still good. Unfortunately, anything saved onto the phone itself is gone."

"The phone you damaged was a normal telephone. This is an iPhone. There's no way my insurance covered this."

"Consider it a bribe to keep quiet about what you saw this weekend." She would have given Chad his new phone Monday, but it took her a little while to convince daddy to pay for an upgrade.

"Like the fact you spend more money on your underwear than most people spend on their entire wardrobe."

"Custom underwear is expensive. Not all of us look good after pulling a T-shirt out of the dirty close hamper." Sharpay remarked darkly.

"You think I look good?" There was that smirk again.

"God, you are so cocky," Sharpay rolled her eyes at him.

"You love it anyway. Thanks for the gift, but I don't think I can afford the wireless plan for this." This surprise Sharpay. Most people don’t turn down gifts from her. Most were only around her for what they can get from her. Then again, Chad has been friends with Ryan for the last year and never asked for things. Of course, they did make out once.

"You don't have to. Daddy is paying for it. It’s a gift. Please take it." Sharpay said, handing it back to him.

"Your dad is paying for my cell phone? My dad won't even pay for my cell phone."

"Kim told daddy what happened this weekend. Consider this your thank you gift."

"Apparently, she omitted certain things. Otherwise, I would be dead right now."

"Daddy likes you. You're the only boyfriend I've ever had that he's liked, and you're not even my actual boyfriend." Sharpay said with a pout.

“Ryan told me. I think that’s mostly because they were all shit. Your father still believes we are dating?" Chad asked.

"Chad, the only people on this campus who believe we're not dating are the two of us. Even Ryan now has his doubts, and he was the one who caused this rumor to start in the first place. He wants me to tell you you need to break up with Taylor now. I told him to mind his own business. As well as remind him that he shouldn't be with Kelsi just to make Darby happy. He hung up after that.”

“Thank you.”

“By the way, you have 27 missed text messages, 19 of which are from Troy. Is there something about your relationship that I don't know?" Sharpay said with a grin.

“I mean, there had to be someone else other than the basketball camp asshole and my brother.”

"There’s been a few celebrity crushes. I mostly watch Heroes for Zachary Quinto now. Wait, you read my text messages?"

"Of course not. Okay, maybe I read the one from Taylor. I mean, you didn't call her for five days, and she only sent one text message. You have more from Ryan, and he knew that I wrecked your phone. What type of girlfriend does that? I call you every day now, and I live down the hall." Inside her mind, Sharpay knew she would make a much better girlfriend then Taylor. She really shouldn’t be having those thoughts right now—Damn Ryan for putting these thoughts in her head. “At least it won’t have to be the dorm room landline anymore.”

"The extremely busy type. Gabriella never calls Troy at all during the school week."

"That's because you're always on the phone with him," Sharpay smirked at him. “Although now that I know you’re about as straight as your hair, I'm starting to reconsider those rumors about you and him in high school."

"How can I be on the phone with Troy all the time when I spend most of my free time with you?"

"Like that's a lot of time. This is college. How much free time do we have? After I finish up here, I have to finish Truth: Red, White, and Black and start writing my paper. I think there’s at least one companion essay we need to read as well about Tuskegee. Also, I do not understand anything from chemistry class.”

"How bad is chemistry for you?" Chad asked.

"Like the opening night of a musical where I'm expected to perform, but I never received the script. Be glad you had high school chemistry before Mrs. Wilson retired two years ago. The woman that replaced her was clueless. Gabriella used to correct her equations all the time. The person who replaced her during her maternity leave was even worse. I am going to flunk college chemistry because my teachers were incompetent." Sharpay was visibly panicking.

"I can help you with your chemistry homework," Chad said, grabbing his food from the bag.

"Don't you have your own work?" Sharpay asked.

"There wasn't any practice today, so I actually had time to finish it. I'm actually reading Civil War now to compare Steve Rogers and **Isaiah Bradley** for when I do my paper for this week’s reading. I hope he grades this one," Chad lamented. “I cannot believe he didn't even look at our project Monday."

“It’s so unfair that you’re able to read ahead. Mr. Stark-Rogers is just saving our project for when our other classmates will be doing it. It’s supposed to be part of the Civil War section. When there are working on that project, we will not have to. Can we eat first before we start on homework? Dominique's taste horrible after it has been microwaved." Sharpay suggested.

"We could have eaten dinner in the cafeteria. You don't have to keep buying me stuff."

"I know you don't expect me to get you stuff. That's why I want to. In high school, other than Kim and maybe Anita, most people were only my friend to get things from me. Even my boyfriends were with me just to get something. The entire time you were friends with my brother, you never ask him to get you something. You liked him for him. So, therefore, you like me for me.”

"Yes, I like you for you. If you want to get things for me, that's fine. But if you start giving out Italian shoes again, I will run the other way screaming."

At that moment, they heard Chad's cell phone play D12's How Come _._

"Speaking of Mr. Italian shoes," Sharpay muttered under her breath.

"You program ring tones into the phone? Do I want to even know why you chose that song?"Chad asked.

"I was bored. There was nothing for me to do today except hand out papers to the freshmen."

"You programmed ring tones into a cell phone in Ms. Darbus's class. Are you suicidal?" Chad asked incredulously.

"It's not like she can give me detention anymore," Sharpay shrugged as she grabbed Chad's phone to answer it. "Hello, Chad's dorm room."

"Sharpay, where is Chad?"

"Currently, he is staring at my chest again. He has this fixation with my breasts. Let me put you on speakerphone." Sharpay said, doing just that.

"I am not looking at your chest," Chad answered indignantly.

"Children behave. You are in college now." Troy snarked.

"He started it," Sharpay said as she stuck out her tongue at Chad.

“Chad, where have you been since Friday? You didn't respond to my text messages. I almost considered calling your mom. I even tried to call Sharpay, and I didn't get an answer." To Sharpay, Troy almost sounded like one of those TV moms scolding their child with love. Not that Sharpay's mom would even care to do such a thing. Lots of scolding but very little love.

"I would have called, but my cell phone had an unfortunate accident Friday night. I just got the replacement." Chad explained.

"Sharpay, did your cell phone suffer the same accident?" Troy asked in disbelief at the excuse.

"No, I lost mind before Chad fell into the fountain. It was an awful five days being totally depended on a landline." At that statement, they could both hear Troy laughing uncontrollably.

"Do I want to know what happened?" Troy finally asked when he stopped laughing.

"Not really, it involves Sharpay, a water fountain, and high amounts of alcohol," Chad tells his friend.

"That was not my fault. I didn't know I was drunk at the time. Me ruining your cell phone was no excuse. You could have sent an email or use the landline like I did." Sharpay said as she started to eat her own food.

"Do you realize how much you sound like my mom right now? I was distracted by trying to keep you from smothering Penelope with a pillow."

"Do I want to know why you're trying to kill Penelope?” Troy asked as he sighed.

"Not really. It involves Zeke, Penelope's favorite pastime of trying to screw my boyfriend, high amounts of alcohol, and one of Chad's silly plans," Sharpay explained.

"Kim did get most of the incident on film Friday. You remember your tutor from your sophomore year? She felt the evidence needed to be preserved, and Ryan wanted pictures." Chad told Troy.

“I don’t think I’ll ever forget Kim, even if I tried,” Troy remarked.

"You're not sharing that video with anybody," Sharpay said as she smacked Chad on the shoulder.

“How was Zeke involved? I thought he was in Chicago?" Troy sounded very confused at this point.

"He is. During the after-party for the big game last year, Zeke and Penelope 'celebrated' in the back of his car."

"Shit," Troy exclaimed.

"Actually, it turns out he was sleeping with Penelope behind my back for most of our senior year. I found out about it Friday night from Penelope, and Zeke confirmed it Saturday." She tried her hardest not to show any emotions as she recounted the incident to Troy.

“Chad already got a confession Thursday, but I needed to hear it from him.”

“During said confession, he suggested that I sleep with Penelope while still with Taylor. He told me just not to get caught doing it. Obviously, we're not friends anymore.” Chad added. It made her smile to know that Chad chose her over Zeke.

"I'm sorry, Sharpay. I'm surprised I haven't heard of a double homicide." She could tell by his tone that he was actually sincere.

"I've been spending the last five days keeping the girls separated. Although, I think Sharpay did get her revenge Friday night." Chad explained to his friend.

"Chad, would this have anything to do with the video I received of you at a campus party where you were dancing inappropriately? As well as making out with a very hot brunette who was not your girlfriend. Exactly how much alcohol did you consume Friday night? High amounts of alcohol could only explain why you cheated on your girlfriend. Especially considering what you said earlier."

Sharpay could hear Chad's breathing becoming more erratic at Troy's accusations. Sharpay was not afraid of Troy's reaction to the whole thing but rather Chad's. Chad still believed it was all an act. She decided to use a diversion tactic to get their attention away from the real issue.

"Did you just say I was hot? Your girlfriend would be so jealous." Sharpay remarked.

"You dyed your hair?" Troy said as if he just realized that the girl in question was Sharpay.

"Yes, and I looked so much better as a brunette."

"Yes, but my girlfriend is not here right now to be jealous. I go to school 40 miles away from her, and I've seen her once in three weeks. Of course, that one time was when I was helping her move into her dorm room." Troy was definitely telling Sharpay there was trouble in paradise. Last year she would have loved nothing more than for the two lovebirds to break up. Although Sharpay still believed that Troy was way too good for Gabriella, she just wanted him to be happy even if it was not with her. Now, if it was Taylor and Chad who were taking the slow train to breakups-ville, she would be jumping for joy right now.

“Ryan and Kelsi live in the same building, and he saw her twice. This is normal for the first few weeks.” Chad mentioned.

“I’ve heard from Ryan more than my own girlfriend. Please explain to me how I have a video in my inbox of the two of you practically having sex on the dance floor Friday night? By the way, Sharpay, if you danced like that, I may have survived the musical rehearsals intact last spring." Troy said the last part in a joking tone.

"If I dance like that last spring, Ms. Darbus would have had a heart attack. She is a cancer survivor. Her health is fragile.” Sharpay remarked. Although considering what she is going to make me do next Friday night, I think that would have been okay. That reminds me, Chad, I am taking you shopping Saturday. Ms. Darbus has drafted me to chaperone the welcome back dance next week. You are going to come with me."

"Why do I have to go?" Chad said in a whiny voice.

"You know I hate school dances. You are going with me to keep Jimmie from hitting on me again. It's weird. His mom used to be my nanny." Both boys started laughing uncontrollably. “It’s not funny.”

“What happened?" Chad asked.

"When I was volunteering at East High this afternoon, he gave me flowers. I didn’t even recognize him at first because he’s like a foot taller and looks like a different person. Like on a TV show when they switch actors to age up a character or to replace somebody problematic.” Sharpay explained.

“This is all your fault, Troy. You're the one that told Jimmie I had a crush on him." Sharpay yelled into the phone at Troy.

"Can we please get back to the matter at hand? How did I receive a sex tape featuring the two of you? " Troy asked, trying to redirect Sharpay's anger.

"You did not receive a sex tape. Chad and I would have had to have sex for there to be a sex tape." Turning around to Chad, Sharpay asked, "We didn't have sex, right?"

"No, we did not have sex. I think you would have remembered that by now if we had. How did you get a copy of what happened Friday?" Chad asked quietly.

"KIM," Sharpay and Chad screamed simultaneously as they've realized she was the only possible person would do such a thing.

“Yes. Ryan gave her my new contact information.”

"I'm going to kill her," Sharpay screamed. Before she finished getting off the bed, Chad's arms were around her to calm her down. It amazed her that his touch had such an effect on her.

"Sharpay, calm down. You don't want Alex to be an orphan." As soon as the words were said, Sharpay smacked Chad upside the head.

"You idiot, Kim said not to tell anybody else that went to high school with us," Sharpay said to him just low enough for the microphone not to pick up. On the drive to East High this afternoon, Kim begged Sharpay not to tell anybody else the truth, especially Troy. If it had been any other guy, Sharpay would have assumed he was Alex's father. However, there was no way super innocent Boy Scout Troy would have slept with Kim without her or Chad knowing about it.

"Kim has a kid?" Sharpay could hear the panic and pain in Troy's voice even over the telephone.

“What Chad meant to say was Kim has custody of her little brother. You remember how flaky her biological mom Zhēn was. That is why she moved back to New Mexico. Can we please talk about me making out with Chad at the party?" Sharpay really wanted to get off the subject fast.

"You rather talk about that than Kim raising a child?" Kim had way too much blackmail material for Sharpay to do anything to upset her.

"Have you dealt with an angry Kim before?" Sharpay responded poignantly.

"It wasn't what it looks like. I told you it was revenge on Penelope." Chad answered his friend. A small part of Sharpay was disappointed by that answer.

"Yes, what he said," Sharpay said in affirmation.

"How do you get revenge on Penelope for sleeping with Zeke by making out with Chad AKA Taylor's boyfriend?"

Fortunately, for all involved, Sharpay's phone rang at that moment.

"I have to talk to daddy. Chad, can you please tell Troy what happened? If you touch my Turkey burger, I will hurt you. "

XXXX

After 15 minutes of listening to Chad's crazy story about the weekend and how almost the entire campus believed Chad and Sharpay were dating, he laughed hysterically. It was the funniest story he ever heard. Kim's videos definitely did not do it justice. He could not believe that Ryan had set Chad up like that. It was the greatest practical joke ever. He was probably getting back at Chad for accidentally starting that incest rumor sophomore year. (Or maybe for choosing Taylor over him after the ill-advised baseball seduction incident.)

Of course, Ryan probably wasn’t expecting it to backfire this badly. Now he wanted Troy to help mitigate the damage. Yes, Troy knew it was Sharpay in the video all along. He was just playing dumb to get the truth out of the two idiots.

Why did they think pretending to be together was a good idea? Not that it looked like there was any actual pretending going on. After seeing the video from this weekend and speaking to the two, he knew there was something between them. He didn't believe that the two were just friends. There was also the fact that Chad used the phrase were just friends 20 times during this little explanation. No one says they're just friends that many times unless they're really not just friends.

"Do you believe me?" Chad asked once he was done with his story.

"No," Troy said, honestly.

"I didn't cheat on Taylor. You know me, I would never do that to her. It was all just for Penelope."

"I believe that you believe that nothing happened."

"What does that mean?"

“It just means as far as you're concerned, it was all pretend. However, I do not think you are just friends. Sometimes your true self comes out during a performance," Troy told him.

"Sharpay is just a friend," Chad repeated again. Maybe if he says it enough times Chad will actually believe himself, because Troy did not.

"Because you have a girlfriend, Sharpay is just a friend. If you were no longer with Taylor, would you be with Sharpay? Are you interested in her romantically?"

After a few moments of silence, Chad finally spoke. "So how's everything at Berkeley? Have you made any new friends? How is Gabriella doing?" Kim and Ryan were right; they are hopeless. Troy does not have time for this bull shit. Especially not with his ex-girlfriend coming back into his life after disappearing for two years without a word.

"And the winner for the most blatant change of subject ever is Chad Danforth. Now please answer the question if Taylor wasn't around, would Sharpay still be just a friend?"

"I don't know," Chad practically whispered this into the phone.

"That is the only completely honest thing I've heard you say in the last 20 minutes." Troy sighed.

"It doesn't matter, Troy. I'm not going to break up with Taylor via email or a phone call. Things are the way they are, and playing the 'what if' game does not help anyone. Will you tell Taylor about this weekend?" Chad asked.

"Not as long as you're in denial."

"I'm not in denial." No one did denial like Chad Danforth. Especially when it came to his love life. Chad didn't figure out he was not heterosexual until the basketball camp roommate gave him a handjob. Troy just hoped Chad would figure things out a little quicker this time. Hopefully, without any actual sex acts involved.

"Of course not, and I only join the school play last spring for Gabriella," Troy said sarcastically. “You were in less denial when Jamie put his hand on your dick the first time.”

"How is Gabriella?"

"I'm not sure, considering I've spent more time talking to you and your not-a-girlfriend Sharpay than my actual girlfriend. Actually, I've talked to Gabby's mom more than her." Troy was honestly frustrated about it. Even more so now that he knew Kim was back in New Mexico.

"When did you talk to Sharpay besides today?" Chad asked.

"Once the weekend before, when you were trying not to kill your evil roommate, I called your cell phone, and Sharpay answered. Is there some reason why Sharpay feels comfortable picking up your cell phone?” Troy asked.

"It Sharpay, one does not question why she does anything." That’s true.

"She spent 15 minutes blaming your then-roommate situation on my decision to go to Berkeley. On Wednesday, we talked about how jealous she was that I actually was taking an acting class during my first semester. Friday night, after I received your picture of her beating up a teddy bear on stage. She sent me some weird voice mail. She kept talking about how I was too good for Gabriella, and I should go find the love of my life. She also said something about you being a much better kisser then Zeke."

"She said I was a better kisser than Zeke?"

“Sharpay also told me that you told her that she’s a better kisser than Ryan.”

“Oh God, I can’t believe she told you that.” Chad sounded mortified.

“That is another reason why I believe something happened last Friday, even if the two of you are in denial."

"We're not in denial," Troy sighed at Chad's statement. It was going to be a very long semester. This is going to be worse than the sexual orientation freak out of 06. At least he wasn’t dealing with a Kimberly Kim induce broken heart this time.

"I think this phone call has outlived its usefulness. I'm going to read my history assignment." Troy said, hanging up the phone.

XXXX

Kim sat down at her kitchen table next to her son. She was currently trying to get Alex to eat his carrots and was failing miserably. As Alex through another piece of carrot at her head, her phone played _Incomplete_ by the Backstreet Boys. She knew instantly who was calling.

"How did your conversation with Chad go? Do you believe Ryan and me now?" She didn't even bother with hello. She just wanted to get through this conversation with him as quickly as possible, with her heart still intact. That’s probably not going to happen. Kim should have never let Ryan give her Troy’s number.

"I believe you, mostly because I spoke to both of them at the same time. You and Ryan are right. Chad and Sharpay are definitely more than friends. What I don't understand is how it happened so fast. When I left three weeks ago, they were still enemies. What happened?"

"Whatever is going on between those two didn't start with the beginning of the school year. This has been going on since a curly-haired boy and a little blonde headed girl got in a fight over chocolate milk on the first day of kindergarten. Come on, there was a betting pool in high school about when they would get caught in the janitor's closet. It was just a matter of time before that much passion makes itself known.”

“There was also a betting pool about when Chad would make out with Ryan.” Kim laughed at that.

“Who won that one by the way? You didn’t see it on the video, but Sharpay kept talking about how Chad said she was a better kisser than Ryan. Chad confirmed it later and said that you knew.”

“I did, but Chad’s not ready for people to find out. So I never collected. Chad has a problem with trying to live up to everybody’s expectations. I don’t even think Taylor knows that he is not straight.” That is not a good sign. Chad told her before Taylor.

“Sharpay does, though. That shows that there’s a connection there. They were just fighting it before for the sake of the status quo. Now those people who told him that Sharpay wasn’t an option are gone and therefore…"

"They are going to finally be together," Troy said, finishing her sentence like he used to.

"Exactly, the question as are you going to help us get them together? They are so stubborn they're going to fight this tooth and nail unless we help them." Kim wants to strangle both of them so much.

"My girlfriend will hate me for helping to break up her best friend and her boyfriend.” But they both knew it needed to happen. Chad did not love Taylor. It wasn’t fair for the two to keep going through the motions when there was no future there.

"So she will cut you off for a couple of weeks. She will eventually get over it. This needs to happen." Kim insisted.

"We're not sleeping together." Kim was not expecting him to say that.

"That's good. I mean… you and Gabriella have been together for 19 months. You and I began sleeping together after just a few weeks. Oh my god, your mom was right; I was pressuring you. I'm so sorry."

"Kim, you're babbling. You didn't pressure me because I wanted to be with you. It's just different with Gabby. I did not even kiss her for the first six months of our relationship. Chad and Taylor haven’t had sex either.”

“In their case, it’s probably a sign it’s not working. I don’t think I should speculate about you and Gabriella.” Kim said cautiously.

“Considering some things I know but can't tell you about, you're probably right. Thank you for not speculating about what's going on between Gabriella and me. I'm not talking about this with you. I think there's some rule about not talking about problems with your current girlfriend with your ex-girlfriend. That rule applies double if the ex-girlfriend left you without even calling." Obviously, Troy was still bitter about that.

"Don't bring that up again, Troy. I didn't have a choice. Your mom was going to send me to jail for statutory rape and make sure you never play another game of basketball ever again. I had to protect you. I loved you too much to let that happen. Now you're at Berkeley on a basketball scholarship. If I stayed, that would not have happened." Kim sounded as if she was on the verge of tears.

"You just disappeared. You never called. How can you say you love me if you didn't even try to contact me? "

"I couldn't. If I tried to contact you, your mom would have sent me to jail. I didn't disappear. I told Sharpay exactly where I was, Ryan too. He was the one who gave me your new contact information. You could have asked either twin about me at any time. You didn't. You moved on to freaky math girl." Kim used Sharpay's nickname for Gabriella with more animosity than Sharpay ever did. “If it wasn’t for Ryan, I still wouldn’t be able to contact you. Remember your mom changed all the numbers the summer I left.” Kim heard Troy curse in the background.

"I didn't forget about you." The tone of his voice almost broke her heart.

"I will never forget about you either. We lost our chance to be with one another. Here is our opportunity to make sure it doesn't happen to someone else. Are you going to help me? " Kim said this as she picked up Alex from his booster seat.

“I will help. My best friend deserves the happily ever after that we never got."

"Thank you for helping. One question before you go?"

"Okay,"

"Do you love her?" Kim knew she was a masochist for asking the question. However, she needed to know the answer.

"Sometimes," Troy whispered.

"Did you love me?"

"That's two questions."

"Answer the question, Bolton," Kim demanded.

"Always," his answer made her heart do that thing it always did when he was around.

“That’s good to know. Can I call you in a couple of days?" Kim asked, hopeful.

"I would like that. I will talk to you later." Troy said as he ended the call.

"That was your daddy baby," Kim said to Alex as she pointed to the pitcher of Troy on her cell phone.

XXXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original A/N summer 2009: Yes, super innocent Troy Alexander Bolton got a girl, two years his senior, pregnant at 15 and has no idea. Best of all, neither do Chad and Sharpay.
> 
> Updated A/N summer 2020: Although Ryan may have his own suspicions at this point in this new version. I hope I left a better breadcrumb trail this time around. 
> 
> Also, remember, I have mentally re-casted Jimmie. I may have leaned on the fourth wall a little bit in this chapter.
> 
> If I can get chapter 8 done tonight, I might post another chapter tomorrow. The new material takes place on Labor Day, and I would love to actually release it on Labor Day.


	8. Chapter 8: Of Dressing Rooms and New Roommates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read the last chapter. Please note that I posted a chapter yesterday. This is going up early because I wanted it to go up on Labor Day. However, I may not post a new chapter next weekend. It depends on how far I get in the rewriting process. 
> 
> Rating: M for more discussion of the Richard incident and Sharpay and Chad having a little too much fun in a dressing room.
> 
> Warnings: Discussions of a past sexual assault and underage drinking. Actually, I think underage drinking should just be an assumed warning for most of the story. I did not engage in underage drinking in college, but that's because I'm allergic to alcohol. I am pretty sure I was the only one. 
> 
> This chapter is very different than the original. More than half is new material.

Afternoon August 30, 2008

For someone who was actually popular in high school, Chad had no desire to go back there ever again. The only thing he missed about high school was hanging out with his best friend, Troy. Chad also missed hanging out with Ryan, but they texted one another all the time. Everything else he was glad to be done with.

Chad hated being something that he was not just to fit in. He could admit it now, that he was a closet genius. Chad was so afraid of being labeled a nerd in high school that Chad viciously persecuted the profoundly gifted. If there was a gifted kid equivalent of internalized homophobia, he suffered from it. Even after the 'breaking free' movement of his junior year, Chad wasn't ready to come out of the genius closet. Regardless of the fact he started dating the head of the brain contingent. To this day, Taylor does not know he scored more than 200 points higher than she did on the SATs.

That wasn’t even touching his sexual orientation. Even now, he’s starting to wonder if he stayed with Taylor last summer because it would be easier than figuring out things with Ryan. He treasures Ryan’s friendship, though, so maybe it was the best choice in the long run. But he couldn't help but wonder if he lost something sticking to the status quo. Is he making the same mistake with Sharpay that he made with Ryan? A profound thought for another time.

Chad was just starting to become comfortable with his intelligence, and now he was forced to go back to the nine circles of high school hell. He was really going to spend next Friday night at East high chaperoning a dance. Why does he let Sharpay talk him into this sort of stuff? The wicked little voice in the back of his mind says it is because she is currently wearing a low cut tank top and very tight shorts. He tries to ignore that voice. If Penelope was wearing the same outfit, it wouldn’t affect him at all.

"I can't believe you talked me into chaperoning a high school dance Friday night. I could be doing more pleasant things like my chemistry homework, my calculus homework, or having a conversation with Penelope while being swarmed by ravenous raccoons." Chad said to Sharpay as they stood in the men's section of one of the most upscale stores in Albuquerque.

"Will you please shut up and try on the outfit I picked out for you. You are coming with me to keep the perverted high schoolers from grabbing my ass and keeping me from becoming bored. It is just sad when Jimmie is the most respectful. I don't want to have to go back to that place any more than you do." Sharpay said as she shoved him into the dressing room.

"Then why are you volunteering at the school this year?" Chad asked from behind the dressing room door.

"I spent four years building that drama department, and I'm not going to let some British ice queen wannabe undo all my hard work. Don't tell me you won't be at the first basketball game this year to see if the guy with your number will be just as good as you. I'm getting school credit, and the volunteer work will look terrific on my grad school applications." Sharpay argued.

"I don't need to relive my past glory; I still have the present. You were the one who told me that high school is over, and it is time to let go. There is no way you will see me anywhere near that school on the night of the season opener. My number was retired. No one else will have my number again, because I was that good."

As far as he was concerned, Chad needed to concentrate on the present and not passed. He was more concerned with Sharpay's earlier statement about going to graduate school. That definitely didn't mesh with Sharpay's Tony award fantasy. "Are you actually going to go to grad school?"

"That's an option if Broadway doesn't work out. It’s not as if Ryan could last 5 minutes with the sharks at my father's company. If someone's going to carry on the family legacy, unfortunately, it has to be me." Sharpay sounded resigned.

"Do you ever get tired of being the person everyone thinks you should be?" Chad asked as he left the room wearing a beautiful charcoal gray suit. He knows he hated being the person that everyone thought he should be. That is why Chad didn't want to go back to EHS Friday. He didn't want to reprise his role as stupid jock number two.

"All the time," Sharpay said with a sigh. "You look perfect in that suit." He was almost positive he saw her blushing. “Standstill, I need to take a picture for Ryan. He wants final say on your wardrobe choices.”

"Why am I getting a suit?” Chad asked as he posed for her. “I do not remember any of our chaperones wearing suits to the welcome back dance."

"The other outfit is for the dance, this is for Taylor's parents' 25th-anniversary party in October,” Sharpay said as she started to text Ryan. “I promised Taylor yesterday that you would be in something decent for her parents' party. Although Ryan already asked me to do it before I talked to Taylor personally. Do you realize that Taylor has contacted Ryan more than she’s contacted you in the last two weeks?”

“Considering I have spoken with Ryan more in the last two weeks than her, I really can’t say anything.” Chad shrugged.

“Yes, but you’ve made out with him at least once. Go back inside and try on the other outfit. Ryan wants to see you in blue." Sharpay said as she shoved him back in the dressing room.

"You called my girlfriend?" Chad asked in shock as he began to picture his worst fear of the two girls sharing stories about him.

"You left your cell phone in my room when you went to get your laptop and chemistry textbook to study Thursday. Taylor called, I answered." He really hoped his girlfriend and Sharpay did not compare notes on his kissing technique. It was bad enough that he knows Ryan and Sharpay did. He was already not looking forward to explaining everything to Taylor in a little more than a month. Especially when he was not sure if Sharpay was just a friend.

"We really need to talk about boundaries, like answering my cell phone when I'm _not_ there. In polite society, that is not acceptable. Also, I thought we agreed to cut down on the expensive gifts." Chad sighed.

"When am I ever polite? The suit is not for you; it is for Taylor. I think she deserves something from me for making out with her boyfriend in public." Before he could respond to her, Sharpay opened the dressing room door and quickly ran inside as if she was being chased.

"Sharpay, go outside right now. Did we not just talk about boundaries? I think there are rules about this sort of thing." Chad said, panicking as he stood in the dressing room in his underwear. He was glad he went with boxers today.

“I’m not going to see anything more than I would during a performance quick change. You’re a basketball player, you should be used to people seeing you in various states of undress.”

“This is not a locker room.” _And I don’t want to kiss any of my teammates. Okay, maybe Zack. If I could be 100% sure we’re not related. Even their coach gets them confused sometimes._

Where did that thought come from?

“Chad, I could go down on you in here, and the staff wouldn't care as long as I gave a decent tip. Not that I would," Sharpay added hastily after she noticed his dear in headlights expression.

"Richard is outside, and I don't want to talk to him by myself." The petrified look in her eyes told him it was best just to let her stay.

"Fine, you can stay here.” Because honestly, Chad didn’t want her anywhere near Malick either.

“Although, I never thought I would see the day when Sharpay Evans would be afraid." A scared Sharpay was a very frightening thought for him. Malick really fucked her up.

"Let's see how well you would do if you had to interact with the guy that raped you daily? He even lives in our building. I’ve been running into him all the time. I wonder if he’s doing it on purpose to mess with me." She had a point, and he knew it. He was also proud that she was finally able to admit what Richard did to her when sober. It was a step in the right direction.

"Good point. It's just you are not the type of person to run and hide from the demons of high school. You attacked them full on with a baseball bat. Ever since he put those pills in your drink the night of the spring dance, you have been running away. Instead of pressing charges, you just disappeared for two months. You have been pushing everybody away for the last two years. The Sharpay Evans I know would be getting even with the bastard, not letting him control every aspect of her life. If you let the fear of him control you, it's like letting him do it all over again. You can’t move forward like that. You deserve to move forward." Sharpay deserved to be happy.

"You are right," Sharpay said as she got a wicked look in her eyes. All of a sudden, she started moaning like she did Friday night when he was kissing her in the water fountain. The only difference was he wasn't touching her at the moment. Obviously, Sharpay was trying to re-create the deli scene from When Harry Met Sally. Incidentally, he watched that movie with Sharpay last night. Neither one wanted to go out after what happened the Friday before.

"What are you doing?" Chad asked in a whisper.

"Getting even," Sharpay said as she continued her performance.

"How does making it sound like I'm giving you an earth-shattering orgasm qualify as revenge?" As Chad said it out loud, he realized what she was doing.

"You just said it yourself," Sharpay answered with a wicked look.

"Besides, Malick couldn’t find a clitoris with a map. It's one of the many reasons why he needs drugs. Other than the power-play dynamic. You’re right, I need to take my power back.”

"You are so evil. I think I'm starting to love you." Chad said as he joined her in her little game, completely unaware that he just used the L-word.

"I know," Sharpay said as she leaned over to kiss him.

Okay, maybe things were more real than they should have been.

“You need to walk out of here with lipstick smudges," Sharpay said in her defense. Why did Chad think that was just an excuse?

XXXXX

20 minutes later, Sharpay exited the dressing room and made a show of straightening her skirt. Just as she suspected, Malick was standing by a rack of clothing near the dressing room, attempting to act casual. She walked by him without even looking. She wasn't going to let him hurt her anymore. He would never have power over her again.

A few seconds later, Chad emerged from the dressing room with ruffled hair, strategically placed lipstick, and a giant smile on his face. Grabbing her quickly, Chad kissed her right in front of Richard. She was not expecting him to initiate a kiss this time. The second his lips touched her lips, Sharpay dropped everything in her hands. She couldn't think when he kissed her. How was she supposed to stay just friends with a guy when he kissed her like that? This was the second kiss today, but she wanted more.

After picking up the drop clothing, Sharpay made her way to the checkout counter. Sharpay knew she would have to leave at least a $50.00 tip to buy the clerk's silence regarding her and Chad's little performance in the dressing room. She wondered how much it would be if they actually had sex in there. Not that anything like that would ever happen because she knew Chad was in love with Taylor. A voice that sounded suspiciously like Ryan’s told her she was wrong.

As she walked away, Sharpay could hear Chad approaching Malick and spoke just loud enough for her to hear, "real men don't need pills to get what they want. Besides, it is so much more fun when she screaming my name when she comes around my fingers. I just love watching Shar’s face as she orgasms. She looks so beautiful when she’s happy and sated. Unlike some people, I don’t need a map to find Sharpay’s clitoris."

She loved seeing the look of anger on Malick’s face. He was red as a fire truck. If she knew Chad was this good of an actor in high school, she would have forced him to join drama.

Chad walked up to Sharpay at the counter and placed a kiss on her neck. Sharpay was starting to become addicted to his touch. She would have to remind herself this was not real. No one could ever love her like this in the real world. She was too damaged to be loved. Letting go of the painful thought, Sharpay paid for the purchases with her credit card as she pulled out a $50.00 bill for the clerk.

"Keep your money, we now have a new no-tipping policy." the cashier said in annoyance.

"Besides that was the best show I've seen in years," the cashier whispered as she handed the receipt to Sharpay.

"How did you know?" Sharpay asked the cashier quietly.

"The two of you were all just friends before that person got here. Then suddenly, you are moaning in one of the dressing rooms. Let me guess, ex-boyfriend? He cheated on you or something like that?” The clerk asked.

“That was like the least egregious thing he did to me. Let’s just say he was a dreadful boyfriend, and I deserve vengeance."

"Too bad, he's kind of cute." The clerk frowned.

"I wouldn't bother. He has a GHB problem," Chad said in a low voice.

“Of course. What about you? Are you available next Friday night? I have the day off, and I would love spending it with you." The cashier asked Chad.

"No, he has a date," Sharpay said as she handed the receipt to the girl. No one was going to get near her Chad.

XXXX

**A few hours later**

The good twin: I deeply regret that we could never get you to play dress-up with us before. You look good in blue and a suit. I would’ve gone with something brighter than charcoal, but Sharpay does have excellent taste.

Chad: She got me three different outfits plus the two suits. We're going to be color-coordinating by November, aren't we?

The good twin: Shar never got to that point with Zeke, but you seem less emasculated by the idea of wearing pink.

Chad: I'm here, I'm queer, they can get the fuck over it. I will wear whatever the hell I want.

The good twin: You're making progress. :-) I’m so proud.

Chad: My number one goal for freshman year is to be myself. I’m not going to do what I did in high school. Also, I'm pretty sure by the end of the year, Troy, you, and Sharpay are going to be the only people from high school I'm actually on speaking terms with. I still want to break Zeke’s teeth.

The good twin: I’m right there with you.

The good twin: Was your omission of Taylor of a Freudian slip, or are you willing to acknowledge the truth?

Chad: So I have to tell you what your sister did at the clothing store. Richard “the Dick” Malick showed up to the store while Shar was picking out my new wardrobe. At that point, she decided to join me in the dressing room.

The good twin: I'm happy for you, but never tell me any details of any sexual activities that you engage in with my sister. Especially anything that occurs before the Taylor breakup. I need plausible deniability when she calls me to complain about her roommate again. Tatiana is a nightmare.

The good twin: Do you know what Richard did?

Chad: Why did Taylor call you to complain about her roommate? I didn’t even know the name of her roommate until you just told me.

Chad: Also, we didn't have sex. We pretend it to have sex for the sake of fucking with the asshole. I can't tell you exactly what happened. You'll have to get that from Shar. Let’s just say he deserves us messing with his head. I may have also said something about his inability to find a Clitoris with a map as we left the dressing room together.”

The good twin: That's still going into TIM territory even if it’s probably true.

The good twin: I mean, TMI. Dyslexia sucks, and I’m just getting used to the voice rec on this iPhone. It doesn’t do acronyms well. It’s not as good as the Dragon on my laptop.

Chad: It’s okay.

The good twin: Of course your girlfriend is going to complain to me. Taylor called you but got Sharpay, and then she called me to figure out why you and Sharpay are hanging out now. She was understandably baffled by it.

Chad: What did you tell her?

The good twin: That you finally figured out you are Evans-sexual.

Chad: You are an asshole, Evans. She doesn’t even know about basketball camp 2006. Although your sister does now.

The good twin: We will talk about this as soon as you come out of denial.

The good twin: Relax, I just told her that I asked you to keep an eye on my sister. Taylor thinks it's noble. Although she said, “Sharpay really needs to learn to stop answering other people's phones.”

Chad: She does. We had a talk about boundaries today. Then just moments later, Sharpay walked into the dressing room while I was changing. I don’t think boundaries are in your sister’s vocabulary.

The good twin: We're actors. We're used to that sort of thing.

Chad: Yet she still bought me a bathrobe. Apparently, she doesn't want me wandering around the floor in a towel.

The good twin: No, she doesn't want the rest of the floor ogling you when you’re only in a towel. Sharpay is very possessive. She is like 5 when it comes to her toys. She only shares with me.

Chad: And I'm her newest toy?

The good twin: Well, you did let her play dress-up today. Your ass looks perfect in that suit.

Chad: I'm still not entirely sure why. It's like she asks me something and I'll say yes. I've already been drafted to help Amanda move into the room. Let’s not even talk about the fact that I will be spending next Friday night at East high. Why do I let her do this to me?

The good twin: I would say something about cleavage being involved if the person in question wasn't my sister. I'll let Troy deal with that one.

Chad: Thank you ever so much.

The good twin: So Shar is getting a new roommate?

Chad: Yes, Amanda Summers. She is a first-year student from Arizona. I kind of like her because she told Marc and Nikki to mind their own business last weekend. Although anybody has to be better than Drusilla.

Chad: I got teamed up with her Wednesday in English. I wanted to smack her by the end of it. She didn’t do any of the reading. I’m only working with Sharpay for the rest of the semester.

The good twin: So this is probably going to go better than the last roommate? Are you getting a new roommate too?

Chad: For Sharpay, yes. The last roommate destroyed your sister’s In the Heights poster. It’s not hard to be better than that.

The good twin: Not the autograph version?

Chad: No, she keeps that at the mansion.

Chad: Yes, I’m getting a new roommate, but I don’t know if it will be an improvement. Blaise hasn’t officially moved in yet, but Marc, his soon-to-be former roommate, dropped off Lysol for me.

The good twin: That is not a good sign. You should really look into an apartment for next year.

Chad: Sharpay is already talking about us sharing one next year. Although that would probably mean me adding a job to everything else I’m doing. I don’t think I have the energy. All the basketball practice is killing me.

The good twin: Your level of denial astounds me. It really shouldn't because you told me about Jamie.

The good twin: Also, too bad mom and dad are selling the mansion because she could just move back home.

Chad: Sharpay doesn't like the idea of being there by herself. Although it is a cool place to take a break from school. I wonder if I can talk your sister into letting us hang out there Monday?

The good twin: I think it would be okay if it wasn't just you and her alone. Invite the new roommate and Kim. At least that will not trigger my dad mysteriously showing up.

The good twin: I on the other hand will be at a very Montez Labor Day party because I promised Gabriella I would go before she stopped text messaging me. I’m still going because I like Maria.

Chad: It’s worth the cookies alone to go. I will ask Shar about it. Your sister is calling.

The good twin: Which means you can't leave her waiting.

The good twin: Although as soon as you’re done being Sharpay’s pack mule, maybe you should consider calling your girlfriend and letting her know you rather just be friends. I think you know in your heart of hearts, it’s time.

XXXX

“Why did I agree to help with this?” Chad asked, as he brought another box into the room. Considering that Amanda is comforter complemented Sharpay's, she knew this arrangement would work much better.

“Your girlfriend offered you a blowjob? Nobody turns down blowjobs.” Marc commented snidely as he placed his box next to Chad’s. Okay, maybe Amanda could use some better friends.

“Shut up, Marc. Ignore him. I can't take him anywhere.” Amanda said as she placed her lamp on the desk. Again it complemented what Sharpay already had in the room. Bonus points for her telling Marc to be quiet.

“I can let you carry the rest of these boxes over here yourself. I still don't know why you won't move into the room with Nikki.” Marc lamented.

“I have Chad, so I don’t need you. Also, I’m not living with Nikki because I want us to keep being friends. Sharpay, I hope, unlike my last roommate, you will not be annoyed by me dictating my assignments or listening to textbooks on tape or on MP3. I guess this is the point where I come out of the learning disability closet and tell you I am a person with dyslexia and dysgraphia.”

Okay, now Sharpay was annoyed that the other roommate couldn’t deal with that. That was nothing compared to what Drusilla put her through.

“The dictating, along with using books on tape, will not bother me. My brother is dyslexic, so I’m familiar. He probably uses a lot of the same adaptive tech that you do.” Amanda visibly sighed in relief.

“Okay, I’m happy to be around someone that gets it at least a little.” Amanda smiled at her.

“If I do say something insensitive, you can just have Ryan yell at me for you.” Sharpay smiled back. “I might have an extra license for the latest version of Kurzweil 3000. The good version that lets you scan. Do you want it? I think we have an extra scanner too. Ryan just bought a new one in New York.” Sharpay offered. It would be best to start out on the right foot with Amanda. Especially if she wants spring break to happen.

“That's like $1200, and you have an additional license? That you're just gonna let me use? You don’t have to.”

“Well, Ryan's not using it. There's no point in letting it waste around at the mansion. Think of it as borrowing.” Sharpay suggested.

“Okay, I’m happy to borrow the extra license while I’m here. But I’m definitely giving it back to you at the end of the school year or when I move out whichever is first.” Yes, this is definitely going to go better than last time.

“We can pick it up Monday. Chad, what do you think about maybe do a mini Labor Day party with just me, you, Kim, Alex, and Amanda? We can make good use of the pool.” Sharpay asked.

“I'm sure it would go better than the water fountain.” Chad joked. “Actually, I was going to suggest something similar. It would be good to get out of the building for a few hours.”

“Am I invited to this Labor Day party?” Marc asked. Apparently, he never left the room.

“No, because you accused me of using fellatio to get Chad to do my bidding. I don’t need to trade sexual favors because I’m just that good.” Sharpay punctuated her words by giving Marc her patented death glare.

“I'm sorry. Please let me hang out at your mansion.” Now she definitely wasn’t inviting him.

“Nope. You can spend Labor Day at the student center if you want to hang out in a pool. Come on, let’s get the rest of Amanda stuff over here.” Sharpay said, grabbing Chad’s hand before leaving the room.

XXXX

Monday, September 1, 2008, afternoon

Amanda already liked her new roommate a thousand times better than her last one. Sharpay doesn’t make her feel stupid for being dependent on technology to do her work. She thinks it’s normal, and that helps Amanda tremendously. It doesn’t hurt that Amanda doesn’t have to explain her disability since, apparently, the infamous Ryan already taught Sharpay what she needed to know.

Amanda will acknowledge that she was apprehensive about moving in with Sharpay Evans. It would be hard to be at this school and not know who Sharpay Evans was. She was the ultimate legacy student. Their dormitory was named after one of her ancestors. Amanda actually wonders if she dyed her hair just to have a little anonymity at school.

For the first two days, Amanda tried to forget what she thought she knew about Sharpay and concentrate on finding out who she was. They have a lot more in common than she thought they would be due to their different backgrounds. Sharpay was extraordinarily wealthy and at least White-passing. Amanda was Black and could only afford college due to a combination of academic scholarships, cheerleading scholarships, Pell Grants, and a job in the cafeteria. Amanda is still shocked Sharpay went to a public high school. What would they even have in common? Apparently, a lot.

They both still had an undying love for the Backstreet Boys As well as Prince. Their music collections had a lot of overlap, although Sharpay was definitely into musicals. They loved a lot of the same TV shows and movies. They both had screwed up families that they didn't want to talk about. Although at least Sharpey had her brother.

The two also enjoyed hanging out by the pool, sipping the expensive wine. Sharpay definitely managed to get the good stuff. Which was what they were doing together this beautiful Labor Day.

“Does it feel weird that today’s the last day of summer, but we’ve already been in school for two weeks?” Amanda asked both Sharpay and Kim. They were lying by her next to the pool.

“Yes, but I am enjoying quality me time. Good choice in wine Sharpay.” Kim said, taking a small sip.

“You’re enjoying this because Chad is playing with your kid.” As well as agreed to be the designated driver so the three ladies could indulge.

“He is teaching my kid how to swim. You should be happy you get to sit here looking at your boyfriend shirtless the entire time. I believe that is a six-pack.” It was definitely a nice view. Too bad, Chad had a girlfriend who he was in love with. Amanda has never seen two people so in love before.

“Thank you for inviting me to hang out with you and your boyfriend. As well as Alex. Your kid is adorable.” And a sweetheart as far as Amanda was concerned. She wasn’t even surprised to find out that Sharpay had her own car seat for Alex. It seemed in character for the real Sharpay.

“He is when Alex is not throwing Cheerios at you. He’s at that stage.” Kim remarked as she took another drink of wine.

“Since you are my roommate, I probably should let you in on a secret. Chad isn’t actually my boyfriend, Amanda. We are really just friends, but we're acting like we're together for various reasons.”

“I saw you make out in front of Penelope yesterday in the common room. I was Marc’s beard for like a minute in high school, and we never acted like that.” Eventually, they realized no one was buying it.

“Penelope is one of those reasons. I had to put on a show for her since she moved on to our floor. I’m glad you chose not to live with Nikki because Penelope would’ve been my roommate.” Amanda knew that would’ve been a disaster. It was already well known in the building that Penelope Castro and Sharpay Evans hated each other.

“And it was just a little kiss. It wasn’t like Blaise and his girlfriend. Chad gets the worst roommates. We’re getting an apartment next year.” Amanda noticed that Kim sighed at that.

“That way, my dog can be with me instead of having to stay alone at the mansion with just the staff for company.” Sharpay pouted.

“He was Marc‘s roommate first, and even he couldn’t deal. Marc has the patience of a saint after dealing with his mother for years. Although the new guy might be a homophobic prick. Now I wish Marc would have been the one who moved out.”

“I am not surprised. Chad would have no trouble with a gay roommate because that would make him a hypocrite if he did. Although the comments on our sex life would get annoying eventually. Especially when we don’t have one.” The last part was mumbled, but Amanda still heard her.

“I’m going to need a better explanation for this. You guys are hanging out with each other all the time. There’s also gratuitous kissing.”

“It’s not that much.” Kim just shook her head at Sharpay’s words.

“I think you guys should have a swear jar for kissing each other. Every time you accidentally make out, you put a dollar in it. Alex’s college education should be paid for by the end of the year.” That got Kim a towel to the head.

“Since Princess Evans is in total denial, I will tell you what’s going on. Sharpay’s brother is overprotective with good reason and wanted his best friend Chad to be in Sharpay’s building. So he lied to his Dad and told him that they were dating. These two decided to play it up to fuck with Penelope and Richard Malick. BTW don’t go near that prick. He’s dangerous.” Kim warned.

“I tend to stay away from guys that give off a creepy vibe anyway, but thank you for the warning.” She would be extra cautious now.

“Better than me,” Sharpay mumbled under breath.

“See, here's the thing, Chad is still technically with his high school girlfriend who happens to be at Yale right now." Oh, this isn’t good.

“I’ve only been in one school play, but I don’t think you two were acting. I think it’s time to end that relationship by a technicality.” Amanda recommended. This will not end well.

“That’s for Chad to decide. Right now, us actually being together is not an option. So let’s not talk about it. I’m going to go in and put on more sunscreen.” Sharpay said, getting up from her lounge chair.

“Even if that’s probably an excuse to get out of this conversation, would you mind reapplying the stuff to Alex?” Kim asked.

“Of course not. My baby can’t become a lobster.” Sharpay told them as she left the poolside.

“They’ve been around each other constantly for the last two days. I feel like I have two roommates, and yet the situation is still better than last time.” Amanda told Kim once Sharpay was in the house.

“I am sure the free Kurzweil 3000 helps,” Kim remarked.

“I feel like Sharpay is worth knowing without the bribery. She’s super sweet and even offered to help me decipher some of the handwritten notes my professor gave me. It’s nice having help.” It really was.

“Sharpay is an acquired taste. But once you get used to her, you realize she’s the best.”

“It helps when you realized that everything you heard about her beforehand was probably wrong.”

“I think I’m going to like you. You might make it into this friendship circle after all.” Kim told her with her glass raised.

“I feel like this is a circle worth getting into.” Amanda took another drink of her own wine. “So what’s actually going on with Chad and Sharpay? They are not just friends.”

“Vast quantities of denial.”

“That is obvious,” Amanda said, pointing to the two working together to get sunscreen on Alex. They totally looked like a couple in love. Which is kind of sad because Chad was adorable and smart. He would totally be her type if he wasn't unavailable, and right now, he's extra unavailable. Amanda is too smart to mess with a guy who has a girlfriend and a side piece. The problem is she wasn’t sure if Sharpay was the girlfriend or the side piece.

“According to Chad's best friend Troy, Chad has a problem with making changes in his life. Troy and Ryan are convinced Chad is mostly sticking to Taylor because she is his last bit of high school normalcy. In the last 14 months, his parents divorced. His mom is now in DC, and his dad is going to Cleveland. They even sold his childhood home. His two best friends also moved to other states, and he started college with just Sharpay as a familiar face.”

“That’s a lot of change to work through,” Amanda remarked.

“The problem is I don’t know if Chad is actually processing it. Letting go of Taylor for Sharpay means dealing with change and the unknown. The last time he really ventured out of his comfort zone was basketball camp 2006. Apparently, that went really badly when Jamie never returned his emails.” It took Amanda a few moments to realize why hooking up with Jamie at basketball camp would be Chad going out of his comfort zone.

“Jamie was a guy, right? Basketball camp was his first foray into men, and it went badly?”

“I don’t know if I can answer that question. But you are brilliant and extremely observant.” Kim said, drinking more wine.

“You're not outing Chad to me. He already out it himself by making a joke about kissing Sharpay's brother in the car before we picked you up.” Amanda decided it’s best not to ask too many questions about that incident.

“The fact that he is willing to let you know that means that we might have a chance of getting him to realize that it's time to let Taylor go. You know before he does something idiotic like get Sharpay pregnant.” Kim sighed.

“That would be bad.”

“They are absolute idiots. But they are my friends. I just wish they would work it all out before it ends in tears.” At that moment, Chad placed an arm around Sharpay and kissed her shoulder. “I’m going to need more wine to deal with their shenanigans today.”

“I’ll go grab another bottle from the fridge.” Amanda is definitely going to need more wine to deal with those two.

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when we could actually spend the last day of summer hanging out with her friends? I felt nostalgic just proofreading it.
> 
> I really wanted to do a better intro to Amanda being Sharpay's roommate. Chad and Sharpay starting the school year in mid-August, allowed me to do that in the new version. (Although I was lazy and did not move midterms up to compensate.)
> 
> Kurzweil 3000 is a screen reading software that converts text into speech. Back in 2008, a license did cost $1200. It’s why I only had it either at work or at school. I’ve never bought a license for home use. The most significant advantage over freeware versions of screen reading software is Kurzweil has some lovely voices that almost sound human. Paul is always going to be my favorite.
> 
> I never had the iPhone 2. I did have the model afterward. If I remember correctly, I had voice recognition capabilities via the Dragon app. I’m just going to pretend the iPhone 2 had that option as well. Voice recognition software in 2008 was a nightmare compared to what we have now. It’s so much better. If I was going for authenticity, Ryan’s text messages would have a lot more voice recognition mistakes. 
> 
> This chapter is reminding me of all the frustrations I had back then and in college. The 2008 stuff was better than what I had my freshman year in 2001. I have some stories. Redoing the story is actually reminding me of how much the technology has improved. Voice rec is now mostly functional, and I have a grammar AI. 
> 
> Obviously, I am basing Amanda and Ryan's disability experiences on my own in college. Representation is important. But Amanda is not a self-insert. Our learning disability is about the one thing we have in common.


	9. Chapter 9: High School Revisited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read the last chapter. I would really love to hear your feedback. 
> 
> Tiara's name is purposely misspelled throughout this story. No one likes her enough to pronounce it correctly.
> 
> Warning: Allusions to domestic violence and discussion of past sexual assault. Because of what happened to Sharpay, that's going to be a recurring warning. She's working through it. However, the events of this chapter and the next are going to be a severe trigger for her.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable (unless this is the second time you’re reading this story.)

Afternoon September 5, 2008

Chad’s third week of college was relatively uneventful. His roommate sucked. Sharpay’s new roommate Amanda, fortunately, did not. Thankfully Amanda was cool with him hanging out there all the time. It helped that he was tutoring her in math. Amanda wasn’t even bothered by him sleeping over on an air mattress. Chad understands why Marc gave him Lysol because Blaise and his girlfriend have fornicated on every surface in the room. Thankfully, he could avoid the guy as much as humanly possible between basketball practice, classes, and Sharpay. 

Like every other Friday, since college started, he would be spending it with Sharpay. Unfortunately, this Friday, they would have to be the chaperones at the East high welcome back dance. Chad still wasn’t sure why he said yes. He didn’t even like the dance when he was an actual student at the school. Troy, Kim, and Ryan have all argued that he said yes because he really wants to go on a date with Sharpay, and this is the only way he could do so without a guilty conscience.

Yet despite his reservations, Chad showed up to Sharpay’s dorm room at 5:30 PM. He was even dressed in the outfit she got him. Yet, for some unknown reason, he was nervous when he knocked on the half-open door. Chad had no idea why because this wasn’t actually a date regardless of what Troy, Ryan, and Kim believe. It was just him and Sharpay spending more time together. No need for nervousness or fear.

Dates don’t scare Chad Danforth. He wasn’t scared for his first date with Taylor. Despite meeting Mr. McKessie, a man who may have been a bouncer in a previous life. (Chad is just going to conveniently ignore totally freaking out during the ill-advised baseball seduction incident and right after kissing Jamie for the first time.) Except this was not a date, and Mr. Evans was currently looking at property in Kyoto or elsewhere in Japan.

He could see Sharpay putting on her makeup in her room as Kim sat off to the side, laughing hysterically.

“I can’t believe you keep pretending to have sex with Danforth in public just to fu— mess with Richard.” Yesterday they may have purposely shown up to film class looking disheveled with strategically placed marks and lipstick in all the right places. “You're so evil when you put your mind to it. When did you learn to make fake Hickey’s like that?" Kim asked as she picked up Alex from the floor where he played with Sharpay's stuffed animal collection. 

Figuring out Alex's paternity had quickly become a fascination for Chad. After eliminating everyone who was not the right ethnicity or knew for a fact still had their V club membership in the spring of 2006, Chad had 10 possible suspects. Chad was a genius; he would figure this out.

“It’s so real, it’s still there.”

“Lots of practice,” Sharpay said, blushing. Hopefully, Kim was too distracted to see that. Chad may have given Sharpay that Hickey the old-fashioned way. But it was for a good cause.

“I’m sure you enjoyed that practice. You may enjoy it more if you can convince Chad to break up with the girlfriend.”

“That's a Chad decision, and I am not talking about it. Just focus on my hair for the moment.” Sharpay told him.

“Once again, thank you for doing this tonight. If I knew you hated school dances so much now, I would have said yes when Ms. Darbus asked me. I mean, you love school dances before I left. It was another chance for you to show off your latest purchases from New York and your fabulous dance moves."

"It's okay. You need to spend as much time with Alex as you can. You were unaware things changed regarding school dances. That tends to happen after you wake up post-sexual assault after the last one you went to."

"Zeke didn't do the same thing at prom?" Kim asked, concerned.

"I couldn't even make it to the limo for prom. I threw up in the driveway. Of course, my loving boyfriend decided to go onto the dance with Kelsi, Ryan’s girlfriend. At least Ryan had the decency to stay with me until I made him go later.” Sharpay explained.

“That’s what good brothers do.”

“Now I wished I did go to the dance because I would've known about Troy's girlfriend rescue mission to Stanford. I had to perform with a 15-year old whose voice probably changed the week before the performance. Puberty hit that kid hard this year."Sharpay complained.

Apparently, Chad was too busy sulking over Troy not being there to realize that Sharpay never made it. Now that he thought of it, she was the only senior class member that was surprised that Troy was not there for the first part of the show. Chad feels terrible now for not telling her.

Although at the time, he did hate her, or at least he thought so back then. Now he doesn't know what he felt wasn’t actually hatred but possibly lust. Everything was so much simpler in high school.

"Troy drove 1000 miles for his girlfriend?” Kim asked, surprised.  
“Yes, and I have no idea why. Maybe the sex was just that good?" Sharpay speculated.

He was about to tell Sharpay that Troy was still a proud member of the V club and had not touched Gabriella in that way even though she kept sending him dirty cell phone pictures. Unfortunately, Kim beat him to it. 

"He told me he never slept with the FMG." Chad had a feeling by the way Kim said the term, that the F in FMG stood for Fuck. 

"The only person Troy ever slept with was…" Kim was stopped abruptly by Sharpay, pulling him into the room and fussing at him for causing them to be late. It was already too late; Kim revealed all too much with her words and body language. All of a sudden, the one person Chad automatically assumed could never be Alex's father went to the top of the list. 

It made sense. Chad knew Troy had a crush on Kim all sophomore year. Troy was also a mopey mess that summer but wouldn’t tell Chad why. This led to Jamie, but Chad doesn’t want to think about that right now.

Before Chad had time to think about the fact that his best friend lied to him about something so important, all rational thought left his mind when he saw Sharpay. She was breathtaking. The fabric of her black dress clung to her body perfectly. Although she was probably showing too much cleavage for a high school dance chaperone, he really didn't care at that moment. He kissed her on the cheek as he usually did now. He tried not to think about the fact that he never kissed Gabriella or Kelsi on the cheek like that. Then again, he liked Sharpay a lot more than he liked Gabriella.

“Now have Sharpay back by 11. I expect pictures. Actually, Ryan and Troy do as well. Also, be safe kids." Kim said as she tossed a pack of condoms to Sharpay. "You know, in case you decide to actually do what you pretended to do before film class yesterday. I don't want you to give Alex a playmate until he is at least six."

“You are a horrible friend,” Sharpay remarked as she placed the condoms in her purse anyway.

Chad definitely wasn’t going to think about that. The pants Sharpay chose would show way too much if he did. He’s just going to focus on Troy’s betrayal to avoid being embarrassed. At least it was good for something.

XXXXX  
"Oh my god, it looks like Barbie threw up in here," Sharpay said as they stepped inside the pink covered gymnasium. 

She was just glad to be out of the car after the uncomfortable condoms incident. This was probably Kim’s revenge for accidentally telling Troy about Alex. Thankfully, they were able to convince Troy that Alex was just her brother. The ride would not have been so bad if Chad didn't keep making dirty jokes the entire time. Sharpay definitely isn’t going to think about the fact the condoms were still in her purse. It always pays to be prepared.

"I thought you like pink," Chad commented as they began to make their way to the chaperone's table.

"Even I have my limits." Mostly because of Darby. Although Sharpay was going to hate anything done by Terah on principal.

"I thought they usually do school colors for the welcome back dance?" Chad asked, confused.

"Normally, yes. However, the British ice queen bitch, was the head of the dance committee. She hasn't been here long enough to understand the traditions of this school. Not only is she trying to take over my drama department, but she's also running for student body president." Sharpay crossed her arms in annoyance.

"You really have to let go. Holding onto the past is just not healthy.” Chad patted her shoulder. “On the bright side, this was a step up from the prom. Their execution of the under the sea theme was lacking.”

"How bad were the prom decorations?" Sharpay asked as she walked over to the refreshment table to grab a water. It felt strange being here as a chaperone when a few months ago she was a student here.

"Bad, I have no idea there was that much crepe paper in Albuquerque. It was like the worst shade of turquoise ever." Chad said as Ms. Darbus walked up to the two.

"I thought you graduated last year, Mr. Danforth, even though you won't turn 18 until January?" What? Sharpay did not know that.

"You're 17. How can you be 17? We had had every class together since kindergarten. Except for that year when my family lived in Newport, Rhode Island. I turn 19 in December." 

Then she remembered that Chad was on the small side until a remarkable growth spurred during junior year. She just assumed he had a babyface. Not that he was an entire year younger than everybody else was. That was not in his Lava Springs file. How could she be falling for a person a year younger than her? 

Not that she was actually falling for Chad Danforth. She preferred older guys or guys that were the same age as her. He was a year younger than her. She’s going to just ignore the voice in her head that sounds like Ryan laughing at her right now. Conscious Ryan is an idiot.

"I skip preschool," Chad said nonchalantly. "Can we please talk about that later?" Chad said as he noticed a few students putting the final touches on the decorations. Apparently, Chad was still afraid of the Wildcat population finding out that he made Gabriella look like an average student. It was annoying.

"You're a year ahead of me," Sharpay said indignantly.

"With all my AP classes and other college credit, technically, I am a sophomore. Remember, Lisa mentioned it after our experience with the hell RA." Okay, maybe she was staring a little too much at Chad’s ass at the time to pay attention. Oops. 

"Sharpay didn't want to do this by herself, so she volunteer/drafted me to help out," Chad explained to Ms. Darbus.

"Very well, Mr. Danforth, it is nice to have a little extra help. Since you and Ms. Evans still look young enough to be students here, you will be in charge of monitoring the refreshment table.”

"Basically, we have to keep Joshua Steiner from dumping Jack Daniels in the punch again?" Chad asked.

"Essentially yes," Ms. Darbus said with a sigh. "It's nice to see you walking around without a basketball in your hands."

"Chad is a method actor Ms. Darbus. He couldn't play the role of the stupid high school jock without a prop. But Mr. Closet Case over here apparently fooled us all." 

"This will be a very long night," Chad said as she walked away from him. She couldn’t help but wonder what else he’s been keeping with her. 

XXXX  
45 minutes after running away from Chad, Sharpay was regretting it. She knew she was channeling her high school self, but she could not help it. This place always brought out the worst in her. 

She talked to a couple of her old so-called friends who were now seniors and juniors. Most of them now considered Tierra to be their leader. After speaking to the girls for 5 minutes, Sharpay wondered how she could have ever been like them. That explains why Sharpay hasn’t bothered to email or text a single one of them outside of Anita. Anita was the only one who thought for herself. 

The rest were mindless sheep. The others only cared about having the hottest boyfriend, the best wardrobe, and being popular/famous. High school Sharpay was like that. College Sharpay didn’t give a fuck. Technically she still cared about her wardrobe. Now it was more of a "does this outfit make me look professional" way. Not in a "does this outfit make Chad think I'm hot" way the young and the shallow did. 

This is why she wanted Chad with her in the first place. She didn't belong at East high; she never really did. At least she had Ryan before as her buffer. She should probably apologize to Chad for running off. (She has at least 3 text messages from Ryan telling her to do just that.) She was just too proud to do it. 

She was so mad at him for lying to her for so many years. Not just the fact he spent so much time hiding his intelligence but the fact that he wasn’t that straight. Ryan definitely could benefit from an ally on the basketball team last year. Except that didn’t happen, and now he’s with Kelsi (that’s just going to end in tears.) Why was Chad so afraid of people seeing the real him? 

Then she thought about how few people actually knew the real her. She could count on her hand how many people knew who Sharpay Evans really was.

After 10 additional minutes of prowling the dance floor looking for teenagers acting stupid, she went back to the chaperone's table. She kept seeing the various groups keep to themselves. This seems strange because the system of social apartheid was destroyed when she was a junior. The whole situation was making her uncomfortable because she kept seeing the ghost of her 10th-grade self everywhere.

Currently, Ms. Ortega, her 12th-grade honors English teacher, was the only one sitting at the table. She remembered having this class with Chad last school year. He was supposed to take AP 12, but Taylor found out he was in the class. She assumed it was an error, and Chad was too stubborn to correct her assumption. She forced him to give her his spot. 

"I thought you graduated last year?" The teacher asked puzzled. 

"I did. I am back as a chaperone for the dance. I'm participating in A of U’s assist other schools program." Sharpay explained. She’s already repeated that about six times.

"That's good. So how are your classes going?" Sharpay spent the next 5 minutes talking to Miss Ortega about her classes this semester. She found Sharpay’s current English class fascinating and was happy that Sharpay was doing something different. Honestly, Sharpay was too. She’s been enjoying the graphic novels. Even going so far as to order a few other books that her professor recommended. 

Sharpay did find it strange that the only people she could talk to were the faculty. Her former high school friends kept expecting her to be some brain dead sorority girl or some drama queen. She was never that person, and she didn’t have the energy to pretend anymore. Maybe she was a better actress than she thought.  
XXXX  
After 50 minutes of people only asking him about the basketball team, Chad regretted pissing Sharpay off earlier. Especially after Ryan refused to send him any more text messages until he swallowed his pride and talk to Sharpay. He said something along the lines of them both being stubborn idiots, and they needed to get their shit together without involving him. Apparently, somebody was grumpy because their girlfriend made other plans with her roommate without him. 

He is seriously considering taking Theater 115 next semester as his art credit. Apparently, he was a better performer than he thought if most people still only saw him as the stupid (straight) jock. 

Chad tried to talk to a few of his former teammates about his English class this semester. The concept that someone can be both good and evil, depending on one’s perspective, went over most of their heads. Most of his former friends believe he was only taking the class because most of the reading material was comic books. Obviously, these people have never read Truth: Red, White, and Black. Chad loved that book. Anyone on the team that could comprehend the concepts of the class kept their mouths shut. They were too afraid of the new Captain Ricky.

Chad hated Ricardo “Ricky” Ward. Ricky was the most arrogant player on the team last year. He thought he was better than everyone else because he was the only junior that was a starter. Ricky was nasty to everyone and made fun of anyone who could actually think for himself. Also, he’s 99% sure he was the one who painted the homophobic F word on Ryan’s locker last year. His worst character trait was the fact he never shut up about who he was sleeping with. As if been a slut made you a better man. Just being in the same room as the misogynistic bastard made his skin crawl.

Chad did have a little fun when he scared Jimmie away from Sharpay. Even though Jimmie was taller than him, he was still easily intimidated. (Probably because Ricky was spray painting that F word on Jimmie’s locker this year.) Chad told him that if he touched his girlfriend again, Chad would email Troy a copy of that "letter" that Jimmie wrote Troy last year. The poor child didn’t know that Troy already knew and was flattered but not interested. Chad didn’t mean to refer to Sharpay as his girlfriend; it just slipped out. It felt natural.

Chad spent a good portion of the evening trying not to think about the fact that his best friend lie to him for the last few years and is most likely Kim's baby daddy. He had no real way of knowing right now. It wasn't as if Chad was going to call best friend and ask if ever actually did something about his Kim crush 2 ½ years ago. He definitely wasn’t going to send it in a text message. There are some conversations you cannot have that way. 

All the evidence pointed in that direction, though. Troy was in love with Kim all of their sophomore year, and he was also an absolute mess that summer after she left. Chad may have been dealing with his Jamie sexual awakening that summer, but he knew Troy wasn’t okay. Also, Kim specifically told the two of them not to tell Troy that Alex was her son. There had to be a reason for that. The whole line of thought was too much for him. He was seriously considering draining the contents of the bottle of rum he just confiscated from one of the juniors minutes earlier.

"Hand it over," Chad heard a voice call from the side.

"Hi, Coach Bolton. Don't you usually avoid these things?" Chad asked as he handed the bottle over to the coach. 

For a moment, Chad wondered if Coach Bolton had any idea about his possible status as a grandfather. Troy had a pretty healthy relationship with his father, better than Chad had with his, but there are some things you don’t tell your parents. His mom did not know about basketball camp 2006 or the ill-advised baseball seduction incident.

"I did mostly for Troy's sake even though he never showed up. Now I have four years to make up for. Although, I wished I chaperone that spring dance two years ago." That last part was whispered under his breath.

"So do I," Chad mumbled, wondering if his presence would have kept Richard from drugging Sharpay.

"So how are classes this semester? Are you taking anything interesting? Carolyn said you were trying to get most of your other basics done this semester." Chad isn’t surprised at all Jack is talking to his mom. They were as close as him and Troy.

“Classes are good, and I’ve made a few new friends.” Like Kim and Amanda. “Everything else I kind of hate, especially the roommates I keep getting. Also, I just like to thank you for not asking me about the basketball team."

"Are things going that bad?"

“In addition to my roommate enjoying naked studying, Coach Roberts practices make yours look like kindergarten gym class. I am also one of only two freshmen on the team, and the only person I don’t hate on the team is Zach.” Who looks so much like me I’m wondering if we might be cousins or something. “I like my classes a lot more than sports right now. It's nice to actually be myself for once." Chad explained.

"Sounds about what Troy said about Berkeley. Apparently, I am nowhere near as bad as his new basketball coach. All of his new friends are from the drama department. The only person he doesn’t hate on the team is another guy named Chad." Chad made so many jokes when Troy told him that last week. "I've been hearing a lot of good things about someone named Madison, who is apparently that Chad’s girlfriend."

"Right now, my new friends are Sharpay's roommate Amanda and Kimberly Kim. You remember her, right?” Because she might be the mother of your grandchild.

“I wouldn’t be able to forget her if I tried.” And that’s another point for Alex being Troy’s kid.

“In a way, I’m lucky having Sharpay with me, even if she's not speaking to me at the moment. I'm not sure how much Troy told you about the Gabby situation."

"That she hardly ever calls him unless she wants something. The first message he has received from her in the last five days is a picture of her flashing the camera at a party last night. Except for that one thing a few years ago, my son pretty much tells me everything." Chad wondered if that one thing was Kim. "I even know about you and Sharpay, or rather I saw the video." Shit!

"Which one exactly?" Chad asked, annoyed that his friend decided to forward the video. Especially to somebody who was friends with Chad’s mom. He definitely did not want Carolyn to see that video. 

Chad knew better than to give anything remotely embarrassing to Troy digitally. He has this annoying habit of sharing the clip with other people. For example, every time Gabby sends topless pictures to Troy, he usually sent the clip to Chad with a caption like, "Why am I dating her again?" Actually, he also sent it to Sharpay last night. They were bonding.

"The one involving the water fountain."

"Oh god," Chad said in pure embarrassment. Sharpay showed him that clip two days ago. If you did not know that they were pretending, you would think that they were 20 seconds from ripping each other’s clothes off. “I sent it to your mom. She thought it was cute. Although   
Carolyn thinks that you should break up with Taylor now. It would be worse if she found out accidentally.”

"Is there any chance I could get that back?" Chad asked, gesturing to the bottle. He really needs a drink right now. The next phone call with his mom is going to be unbearable.

"Not a chance."  
XXXXX

Now that Sharpay was exchanging snide jokes with many of her former teachers, she started enjoying herself. She was even beginning to forget why she didn’t want to be here. Bonus, Jimmie was doing his best to avoid her, which was a plus. She was positive that Chad said something to him, which was fine with her. She didn’t have the energy to let him down gently.

Because of that, Sharpay was ready to apologize for her diva behavior earlier in the evening. However, she changed her mind when she saw Chad surrounded by the cheerleader contingent. Sharpay had too much self-respect to go anywhere near Chad when being hit on by the young and the shallow. Seeing other girls flirt with him made her angry, and she didn't understand why. It wasn't as if he was really her boyfriend. He was just a friend that she occasionally made out with who had a girlfriend in another state. Before she knew it, she was running to the restroom to have a good scream or cry. Chad had her so confused right now she didn't know what she was doing half the time.

Sharpay was about to walk through the door when she heard sophomore Kerri Jackson AKA the smart cheerleader complain about her boyfriend, new basketball captain Ricardo Ward.

Apparently, Ricky was the new Troy Bolton. Unfortunately, he was nowhere near as good of a person, if the bruises on Kerri's arm were any indication. At the sound of the girls talking, Sharpay decided to stay back and listen to their conversation. Not only was eavesdropping Sharpay's favorite activity but as a chaperone, it was her duty to make sure the kids were safe. 

"He said he was sorry and he won’t do it again," Kerri said to her friend.

“I think that’s number six on the “are you being abused” checklist. This time Ricky only bruised your arm. What if he breaks it next time? You need to leave him." From the voice, she could tell it was Kelsi's younger sister Jackie Nielsen trying to talk some sense into her friend. Unlike her sister, Jackie preferred to be on stage. She was outspoken and refused to take shit from those around her. The freshman was the polar opposite of Kelsi. Sharpay love having Jackie as one of her pupils the semester. The fact that they both feel like Kelsi is overrated is a bonus.

"It doesn't matter because it was an onetime thing. Ricky was just upset. Suddenly becoming the basketball captain has put a lot of stress on him. It won't happen again." Kerri said in defense of her boyfriend. Sharpay barely remembered the now sophomore, but she knew the argument was flimsy at best.

“That’s number seven on the list, and you know it’s just an excuse. Ricky was upset because you wouldn't sleep with him. He practically tried to rape you, and yet you’re here trying to defend him." At the mention of the R-word, Sharpay began to shake a bit.

Sharpay thought that her recent revenge would help her get over what Richard did to her, but the nightmare still came. Last night’s dream was the worst one yet. Richard didn't just hurt her; he also assaulted Chad. She was so scared by the vision that she texted Chad at 2:20 AM just to see if he was okay. He eventually came over and spent the rest the night with her in her bed. Because it was late, they didn’t want to inflate the air mattress because it would wake Amanda up, and she had a 6 AM breakfast shift.

"But, he didn't hurt me, Jackie," Kerri said in pure denial.

"What do you call that bruise on your arm? You got that because you ran away from him. What if you can't run away next time?"

“You don’t have to worry about that."

"You're my best friend, of course, I’m going to worry about you. I don't want to see you get hurt." Jackie argued.

"You are just jealous that I have a boyfriend and you don't. Maybe Ricky was right; it's best if I stick to my own kind."

"What does that mean? Just because I don't jump up and down with pompoms doesn't mean I don't care about you. Besides, you are so much better than those wannabes. I don't have a boyfriend because I don't want one. I’m 14. I definitely don't want one that hits me when I won't put out." Jackie argued.

"Whatever," Kerri said, running out of the bathroom. Sharpay stepped inside moments later.

"Are you okay, Jackie?" Sharpay asked the student.

"You heard most of that, didn't you?" Jackie asked as she wiped a single tear from her eyes.

“Of course, I did. I am sure your sister told you I love listening to other people's conversations. Information is power. Besides, I'm a chaperone at this event, and I need to know if I need to look out for something like stupid boyfriends putting GHB in their girlfriend's drink."

"I hate her boyfriend, Ricky. He’s trying to change her into being another bimbo Barbie. She even started straightening her hair for him. She always wore her hair natural before.”

"Barbie has a Ph.D. Don't disrespect Barbie that way." Sharpay quipped.

“I don't trust him at all. Kerri is buying into this popularity hierarchy propaganda. It’s all bull shit." Jackie remarked.

"I distinctly remember the popularity hierarchy being overthrown by an overly perky brunette and the basketball team captain. I have video of the entire school singing We're All in This Together at a basketball game to prove it."

“Sometimes, change is short-lived. The British diva and her partner in crime are undoing all of your good work. She and Ricky are doing their best to reinstitute the system. By the way things are going, the status quo should be back in full force by October." Sharpay didn't bother telling her that she was one of those trying to keep the status quo in place. Two years of personal growth can change your perspective on a lot of things. That personal growth made Sharpay realized this was not a good thing at all. She graduates, and everything goes to hell.

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I actually knew people who were closeted geniuses in high school. One was actually a member of the basketball team. She concealed her intelligence by acting stupid in front of her friends. Another classmate covered up his intelligence by hitting on every girl on campus. Apparently, players can't be geniuses. Those of you reading this that are still in high school, be proud of who you are.
> 
> *I just like to say that most of the cheerleaders I knew in high school, and college were hardcore athletes. This might have something to do with the fact that my high school won the state cheerleading championships several times. The cheerleaders depicted in the HSM films were shallow and one-dimensional with little exception. I am playing with that right now because it fits the chapter. Do not worry; the college cheerleaders in this story will be hardcore athletes.


	10. Chapter 10: We'll All Get Through This Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read the last chapter. I would really love to hear your feedback. 
> 
> Warnings/spoilers: Attempted sexual assault and nonconsensual drug use. Also, allusions to statutory rape. Nothing graphic, though.
> 
> Again, Tiara's name is purposely misspelled throughout this story. No one likes her enough to pronounce it correctly.
> 
> Disclaimer: I still don't own anything recognizable. Unless you recognize it from the first time you read this story. 
> 
> I’m wondering why I’m not stripping the Disney elements and selling this as an original story. The pandemic is getting to me.

Chad looked at his phone for the 50th time that night. It had only been 78 minutes and 23 seconds since Sharpay left him with Ms. Darbus and Chad Mr. so much. If he had to listen to one more idiotic cheerleader throw herself at him, he was going to scream. Compared to these girls, Penelope was a saint and a genius. She was in the honors dorm, after all. Chad successfully extracted himself from shallow cheerleader one when idiotic cheerleader number two started talking to him.

He was hopeful when he saw Sharpay nearby. The look of murder in her eyes made Chad optimistic that she would scare the little cheerleaders away for him. Instead, she ran out the door. Chad knew that was not good. He was tired of this little game with Sharpay and decided to go after her.

“As much fun as this has been, I have other places to be," Chad said, pushing shallow cheerleader number four away from him. It feels like they’ve gotten worse since graduation. Not that he’s ever been that comfortable around the cheerleaders outside of Ryan.

"But we're having so much fun," random cheerleader number three called out as she tried to grab Chad’s arm, but Chad pulled away.

"Yes, but I'd rather be with my girlfriend," Chad hoped that would scare the girls away.

"Isn't she on the other side of the country?" Shallow cheerleader, number four asked.

"I'm not with Taylor anymore. I am dating Sharpay Evans. She is an absolutely fantastic person, and I adore her." Chad wondered if you say a lie enough times does it eventually become the truth. Or maybe you ultimately realize that it's not the lie that you thought it was.

Regardless of how he felt about Sharpay, things were not going well with Taylor. In the last three weeks, he could count on one hand the number of times he has spoken to his girlfriend. He’s pretty sure he has spoken with Ryan more times in the last 24 hours. He talked with Taylor on the phone for five minutes yesterday. He never told her anything important, not even a rant about the horrible roommate. Taylor didn’t tell him anything extraordinary, either. He knows she’s having problems with her own roommate only because Ryan told him. 

Chad knows they’re not communicating. As Ryan put it, “it’s a horrible sign when Sharpay’s roommate of less than a week knows that you're not straight before your own girlfriend.” They were together for a year, and he never told Taylor about basketball camp 2006 or the fact his first semiserious relationship was with a guy. Fuck, Chad couldn’t even tell her his SAT score. How can he explain his current course schedule to Taylor when she didn’t know about all the college prep classes he took in high school? So even without the Sharpay factor, things are falling apart, or maybe they were not that great to begin with.

But Sharpay is a factor. She knows way too much about him already, including various venting sessions about his parents' divorce and basketball camp 2006. She knows a lot more about him than Taylor does; more importantly, he is comfortable telling her all of this. They're always texting or calling each other. Last night they texted each other for 25 minutes after Sharpay had a terrible Richard dream. Without Sharpay even asking, he went over to her room, and Chad ended up spending the night (in her bed). 

He could go for days without talking to Taylor. After 82 minutes and 21 seconds of no communication with Sharpay, Chad was starting to go through withdrawal. Unfortunately, he didn't have time to ponder what this meant. He needed to get away from the cheerleaders and other shallow teenage girls.

The threat of Sharpay did not work. Thankfully the threat of Ms. Darbus giving all of them detention if they didn't stop propositioning one of the chaperones did work. Chad sincerely regrets every mean thing he said about her before. After thanking the woman quickly, Chad ran out of the gymnasium to find Sharpay. 

After 89 minutes and 19 seconds, he was ready to end this silly fight with Sharpay. He saw her leave the ladies' room and make her way to the roof garden entrance. She seemed less likely to rip his head off than a few minutes earlier. That was always a good sign. 

As he made his way through the hallway, he heard a voice coming from Sharpay's old double locker. Thankfully he knew the school had a bad habit of never changing locker combinations ever. Chad was very thankful Ryan gave him the combo last year, enabling Chad to rescue the occupant from inside. Who just happened to be Taylor’s 12-year-old brother Jason. He wasn’t expecting that.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you a little young for high school." Chad asked the younger boy.

"Aren't you a little old to be here?" Jason replied.

"I'm a chaperone," Chad explained.

“Aren’t you a little young to be a chaperone?"

"Don't ask, it was Sharpay's fault."Chad sighed.

"You are doing a wonderful job," Jason replied sarcastically as he straightened out his outfit.

"Hey, I could have left you in there.” Chad rebutted. “So, why exactly are you here?"

"I'm a freshman." Chad knew that like himself, Jason was a member of the gifted kids club. His IQ was actually at least 20 points higher than Taylor's was. Not that IQ really matters when it comes to getting good grades. Even Chad managed to get a D in his American history class. Unlike his own parents, Taylor's parents opted to skip Jason ahead a few years. When this dance is over, he will call his mother and thank her for refusing to let him be skipped ahead more than he was. It is bad enough that he was a year younger than Sharpay. (Or maybe not since apparently, she knew about the Fountain incident. It may be best not to call his mom for a while.)

"Why exactly where you stuffed in a locker?" Chad asked.

"Ricky.” That name did not surprise Chad at all. The guy was a Dick, and unfortunately, he was the principal’s favorite. “This year, he has turned the basketball team into the nerd terror squad. The only members of the basketball team not participating are Jimmie and Nicholas Cross.” This also doesn’t surprise Chad. 

“Ricky and Tiara are trying to bring back the status quo to East High. It's only been a week, and the cafeteria had already returned to the social apartheid that Taylor talked about when she was a sophomore." 

Of course, he graduates, and it all goes to shit. This was not his problem anymore. He was out of this school and away from this stupid system once and for all. Then he remembered how scared he was for anybody to find out that the basketball team's co-captain was a genius (or not that straight). Chad looked at the frightened 12-year-old in front of him and realized that for Taylor’s sake, he needed to do something. More importantly, Chad needed to do something for the scared 13-year-old boy he once was, who was too afraid to be himself. 

Chad knew he could not do this himself. He needed the most diabolical mine in the history of East High. Now he just needed to find her to apologize and get her back on his side.  
XXXXX   
After her conversation with Jackie, Sharpay was not in a place mentally to go back into the gym, which is why she chose to go to the roof instead. Sharpay always thought that the garden was one of the places, other than the stage, that she could actually be herself. Unfortunately, she walked in on two students, "christening" the new swing.

"Seriously, Sandi, I thought you had more self-respect than to fool around with your boyfriend on the school roof. I suggest you take this to his car at the very least." Sharpay said as she threw the pack of condoms that Kim gave her earlier at the hormonally charged couple. Thankfully they were so embarrassed that they ran away immediately.

"You know we usually give detention to the students we catch up here, not condoms." Coach Bolton said from behind her.

"Like that will help. Do you have any idea how many good make-out spots there are in the theater? I just wanted to get them out of here." And if she can keep them from ending up like Kim, then maybe she’s doing her good deed for the day.

"That was a very creative way to do it. So why exactly are you hiding up here?" Coach Bolton asked.

"Why are you here?" Sharpay redirected.

"Doing what chaperones do at these dances do, keeping my fellow parents from becoming young grandparents. After the incident two years ago at the spring dance, one of the chaperones comes up here every half an hour to make sure nobody is using it as a make out spot."

"I can stay up. I am kind of avoiding Chad.”

"Is this because of you and him being…"

"We're just friends." He looked at her the same way Troy did when he knew she was lying. It must run in the family.

"I saw the tape. You're not friends, you'll never be friends."

"Are you going to continue quoting Buffy the vampire slayer? I really don't want to hear about love not being brains." Troy already did that last week.

"What?" Coach Bolton asked her, not knowing what she was referring to.

"Never mind. Nothing on that tape was real." She was wondering whom she was trying to convince more at this point, Mr. Bolton or herself.

"Yes, it was. Even Carolyn agreed with me. She thinks you two are adorable.” Oh great, Chad’s mom knew. Sharpay just wanted the roof to collapse and swallow her hole at that moment. 

“God, I’m never going to be able to face her again.” She groaned.

“Even if you are pretending, part of it was still real. Even on some subconscious level, it was still very real. I have known Chad since he was a fetus. You know the teachers had a bet going on when the two of you would get together."

"Too bad nobody won," Sharpay said sarcastically. “I also heard there was one about Chad and Ryan.”

"Actually, regarding you and Chad, most of the dates were for after graduation." Sharpay decided to ignore that statement. 

"If you're such an expert on Chad Danforth, maybe you can explain why he lied to me and everyone else for so long. Why did he spend most of high school pretending to be the dumb jock when, in reality, he was some super genius?” Who wasn’t that straight, but she’s not outing Chad in that regard until he’s ready. “If he is as smart as I know he is, why didn’t he graduate earlier? Why did he not follow Taylor to Yale? Between his basketball skills and SAT scores, I'm sure he would have got in without any problems."

"How much do you know about Chad's mom?" The coach asked.

"That she's really nice and she is a lawyer who specializes in civil rights legislation and child advocacy. After the divorce, she took a job with an advocacy group in DC. She looks good for someone who has a 17-year-old son. And we're making plans to go theater hopping in New York next summer." Sharpay is really looking forward to that.

"That's because she was barely 17 when Chad was born." Sharpay wasn’t expecting that.

"What?"

"It is a long story. Essentially Carolyn Sanchez was just as smart as her son. Unfortunately, her parents forced her through school at an accelerated pace. She graduated high school at 14 and came to U of A for the honors program. Carolyn was not ready for it. She had a brilliant mind, but emotionally she was not mature enough for college. She pretty much rebelled against her parents by doing many stupid things, like sleeping with half the basketball team."

"Were you one of these basketball players?" Sharpay asked.

“No. I married Lucy about two weeks before I met Carolyn. Carolyn and I have only ever just been friends.” Maybe Sharpay was reading too much into it, but Sharpay was picking up a tinge of regret. 

“I graduated right before all this happened. Anyway, during Carolyn's junior year, she got pregnant by my friend Charlie Danforth who was nearly five years older. The two really did not know each other that well. When Mr. Sanchez found out, he forced the two to get married." If Sharpay was doing the math right in her head, it was probably under threat of statutory rape charges. He should have just tossed the asshole in lockup.

“Fortunately, Carolyn was able to take an accelerated course load for the duration of the pregnancy and graduated just a few weeks before Chad was born. She went to law school when Chad started kindergarten."

"What does this have to do with Chad trying to conceal his intelligence?" Sharpay asked, not seeing how all of this was connected.

“Carolyn thought many of her problems were caused by her parents pushing her. When she found out that Chad was exactly like her, she refused to push. Carolyn let him take the classes he wanted to take. When they wanted to skip him ahead a few years, she said no. Carolyn wanted Chad to have time to mature before starting college. Could you imagine Chad in college two years ago?" Sharpay shuddered at the thought. Chad was barely mature enough for college now. If it wasn’t for her, they would be eating him alive already. Chad has not even figured out how to tell his roommate to wear a robe. 

"How did he end up skipping preschool then?" Sharpay was curious.

"That was Troy's fault. Troy would not go to kindergarten without Chad. Since Troy and Chad are only six months apart, they practically grew up together. We tried everything to get Troy to go to school without Chad. It didn't work. I ended up asking the school board if they would let Chad start kindergarten a year early. Because Chad's test scores were so good, they agreed. They have been like that ever since. Chad did not apply to any ivy league schools because he knew Troy couldn't get in."

"Then Troy leaves him for Berkeley and Gabriella. This explains why Chad was so freaked out last year."

"Once Troy explained he was really going for the drama program and not Gabriella, I was okay with it," Chad said, sneaking up behind Sharpay. “Although if you weren’t with me at U of A, I would forever be lamenting not applying to Stanford myself.” Sharpay had a feeling that was very true.

"How much of that conversation did you hear?" Sharpay asked.

"Most of it," Chad replied to her quickly. “I kind of always knew that my parents were only together because the condom broke.”

“You know Carolyn loves you,” The coach told Chad.

“I know my mom loves me. It’s my father I have questions about.”

"I'll just leave you two alone for a while," Mr. Bolton said as he practically ran off the roof.

“I’m going to take you running away as your implicit agreement," Chad said to the departing man.

"I'm sorry," both yelled at the same time.

"Why are you sorry?" Sharpay asked quietly. “I’m the one who overreacted. I’m sorry I went full drama queen on you.”

“That only happened because I haven’t been completely honest with you. I know you have had so many people lie to you in your life, and I just became another. If we are really going to stop being enemies, we need to be honest with each other." 

“That still doesn’t excuse me going into pure Sharpay Diva mode, instead of talking about what was bothering me. I’m so sorry about that. I was wrong."

"See now I wish Kim was here taping us. That would be my new ring tone." Chad smiled at her. Chad’s smile was starting to become addictive for her.

"Can you two please kiss and make up later. Chad, I don't want to see you make out with my sister's replacement." Jason McKessie, from Kim’s freshman English class, called out from the side of the roof. When did he get there?

"We're just friends," Sharpay replied automatically.

"I'm still with your sister," Chad said defensively.

"I'm 12, not stupid. You two look 30 seconds from pinning each other against the nearest flat surface.” Jason was already giving her an absolutely deadly ‘are you kidding me ‘look. She may make a thespian out of him yet. “I do not care if you two are together. I am not going to tell Taylor. Can we please talk about the Ricky problem?"

"You mean the fact that he likes to leave bruises on his girlfriend when she says no?" Sharpay said quickly.

"What do you mean, Ricky hurts his girlfriend? I am talking about him stuffing freshman into your old locker." Chad answered.

"I thought we were here to talk about how Tiara and Ricky are trying to take control of the school to bring back social apartheid and the status quo?" Jason asked from the sidelines.

"I knew she was evil," Sharpay said as she grabbed her cell phone from her bag.

"What are you doing?" Chad asked Sharpay as he noticed her typing furiously.

"Staging a coup, and we are going to need help," Sharpay said as she began to send texts message to everyone she could think of to meet them on the roof.  
XXXX  
Apparently, Sharpay wasn’t kidding about staging a coup. 20 minutes later, a representative of every major group at East High surrounded Chad and Sharpay on the roof. Everyone was there from the newly renamed Tiara contingent (formally the Sharpay contingent) to the skaters. No one wants things to go back to the way they were two years ago. Unfortunately, most were too intimidated by Ricky and Tiara to fight back. 

It was ironic that two years ago, Chad and Sharpay were desperately trying to keep things the way they were. Now after graduation, they were trying to prevent a return to the status quo. They were currently trying to figure out how to overthrow Ricky and Tierra as king and queen of East High. So this is what personal growth looks like.

"It's all good to overthrow Ricky and Tierra. However, if we don't install responsible people in their place, this will happen again eventually." Anita, one of Sharpay's former followers, brought out this point. 

Anita lived on the history channel and took more AP classes than anyone Chad knew. She just happened to like the latest fashion and performing arts. She wasn’t even that boy crazy or a girl crazy for that matter.

“You know that Nikki Gutierrez would take over the group in a minute if she could. She could be just as ruthless as Tierra." 

Chad’s sort of remembers Nikki G because she propositioned him in a really tiny tank top last year, and he felt nothing. Note to self, read over the gray sexuality chapters in the book Ryan got him.

"I really don't want to end up in a locker again," Jason added from the side.

"Why exactly did Ricky stuff you in a locker?" Sharpay asked, wondering if they could use it against Ricky somehow.

"I accidentally overheard him talking to a bunch of his stupid friends about having a surefire way to keep Kerri from saying no this time. I’m not completely sure what he meant by that. Although, I saw him taking a bottle of pills out of his pocket. Next thing I know, I'm stuffed in one of the lockers."

Chad instantly knew what was going to happen to Kerri. Jason was too young to connect the pieces, but he and Sharpay knew. (Note to self, call mommy MaKessie and ask her to go over-enthusiastic consent with Jason.) The look of fear in Sharpay's eyes told him that she had the same uneasy feeling. Sharpay quickly got up and walked over to the ledge of the roof. Apparently, she saw something in the parking lot and was running down the stairs moments later. He knew he needed to follow her.

"What's going on? You don't think he's going to…" Jackie asked from behind him.

"I don’t know, Jackie. Just stay up here and work on the plan." Chad instructed.

"Just make sure Sharpay doesn't do anything stupid."

"I'll do my best."

As he left the roof, he heard Liz, the new captain of the dance team, telling the group, "The only power they have is the power we give them. If we stopped giving them power, they no longer have the power to hurt us." 

Thanks to his basketball enhanced speed, he was able to catch up with Sharpay in front of the building. 

"Why are you out here, Sharpay?" Chad asked.

“Ricky has Kerri in the parking lot."

"What?"

"I could see it from the roof. I can't let Ricky hurt her." Sharpay almost sounded like she was on the verge of tears. Angry tears but still tears.

"Sharpay?"

"I have to do this. Come with me?" Sharpay asked as she held out her hand.

"Always," Chad said as he grabbed her hand.  
XXXX  
When they arrived in the parking lot, unfortunately, Sharpay saw exactly what she expected to see. Ricky was on top of a very out of it Kerri. She knew the 15-year-old girl was trying to fight him off but could not. Sharpay wondered if this was her two years ago. She doesn’t remember that much of what happened in that hotel room. Sharpay always considered that a small mercy. Yet she’s having flashbacks right now to what she did remember. Sharpay didn’t have time to get trapped in the past. She needed to get Kerri out of this situation.

"Seriously, Ricky, how desperate do you have to be to drug up a girl to sleep with you," Chad called out from behind him. “Or is it all about power? Real men don’t have to hurt people to be secure in their masculinity.”

"Shut up, Danforth. This is not your problem."

"Yes, it is," Sharpay said as she attacked Ricky from behind, causing him to lose his grip on Kerri. “Nobody’s getting raped on my watch.”

Unfortunately, he recovered quickly and tried to attack Sharpay. Chad ran to help Sharpay, but she did not need it. Within seconds, Ricky was out cold on the asphalt.

"Did I forget to mention I've been taking Self defense/martial arts classes for the last two years? The first thing I learned was to use my attacker's strength against him." Sharpay quipped.

"What's going on here?" The Vice Principal yelled out. She was followed by Coach Bolton and Jackie. Okay, at least somebody was smart enough to get additional adults—bonus points for not bringing the principal because he hated Sharpay.

"Oh my god, what did you do to her?” Jackie cried out as she ran to her best friend, who was almost unconscious from the drugs on the ground. "What did you give her, you bastard?" Jackie yelled at the unconscious, Ricky.

"It seems that Mr. Hot shot over here decided to drug his girlfriend. Sharpay saw what was going on from the roof and ran down here to stop it." There was nothing but silence after that as the two educators looked at the scene in front of them. Sharpay was the only one who had enough common sense to call 911.

"Hi, this is Sharpay Evans. I am in the student parking lot of East High. There is a 15-year-old girl who is almost unconscious. Her boyfriend was trying to rape her. Don’t worry, he’s unconscious too right now. Can you please send the cops and ambulance right away? I think she was drugged."  
XXXX

Afternoon September 9, 2008

Because of what happened at the dance, Sharpay had a rough weekend. It was so bad she had an emergency phone call with her therapist, Olivia, on the drive home. Yes, she let Chad drive the convertible again because she was in no condition to drive after what happened. Chad also spent the night with her in her bed after watching Bride and Prejudice. She loved that movie so much.

Amanda may have walked in on them cuddling at 1 AM and promptly decided to bunk with Marc that night. Sharpay loved her new roommate. Bonus points for them being in chemistry class together.

Chad even drove Sharpay to her in-person therapy appointment Saturday. She had a breakthrough that day and made a critical phone call to Ryan that afternoon. Chad held her hand as she told Ryan the Richard truth. There was a lot of crying. 

Ryan was mostly mad she didn’t tell him the weekend before so he could’ve come down to Albuquerque to hug her in person. He promised to fly down for a few days as soon as he could. Ryan repeatedly reiterated that he still loved her, and nothing Richard did to Sharpay was her fault. It felt good for Ryan to know this secret. Maybe someday she’ll be able to tell him the Darby truth. Not yet, but soon.

Even though she could use the Ryan hug, she discovered that Chad's hugs were also lovely. She was starting to realize that she wouldn’t be able to get through this weekend without him. He was really keeping her grounded.

Sharpay was also thankful that Ms. Darbus told her not to come on Monday. Because of what happened Friday night, it became an in-service day for East high faculty. Apparently, they would be spending the day working with the therapist. Sharpay was happy to have an extra day to recover. She was lamenting the fact that Labor Day was last week. She really didn’t want to spend the day in classes, but she had no choice.

Now it was Tuesday, Chad and Sharpay were on their way to East High for a 12:00 PM meeting. Fortunately, her chemistry class was canceled today because her instructor had a small lab accident the day before. Unlike Chad, she could not afford to miss a day of chemistry class. Of course, she still had her film class, and she had to deal with seeing her rapist. Thankfully, Chad made an excellent buffer.

"Why did they want to speak with us today?" Chad asked Sharpay as they made their way towards the school.

"I don't know. Coach Bolton called me last night and said they needed to speak with us today."

"I thought the cops got our complete statements Saturday?" That happened thankfully pre-therapist appointment. Actually, that was the reason why she had to go to therapy Saturday. She was a mess.

"The 18-year-old captain of the basketball team tries to rape a 15-year-old, and we kept it from happening. You know there's going to be a big investigation from the school board as well.”

“True,”

“Chad, I hit a student. There's a good chance I may not be allowed to continue helping out at the school. This is a shame because someone needs to keep Tiara in place." Sharpay lamented.

"I don't think you need to anymore," Chad said as they walked into the school. They noticed everybody was wearing school colors except for the British diva.

"Looks like somebody didn't get the text message about the new spirit day," Sharpay said to Tiara as she walked by.

The second thing they notice was the new campaign posters for Anita for student body president. The signs contain slogans such as "Change We All Believe In," "Death to the Status Quo," and "Social Apartheid Ends Now." As they walked by the cafeteria on their way to the administrative offices, Chad noticed that the cafeteria's standard groups were gone entirely. Everybody was talking to everybody else. Not that you could really tell since everybody was wearing school colors. It was impossible to pick out the skaters from the jocks if everybody was wearing red and white. Finally, they noticed a signup sheet for a new round of basketball tryouts.

"Doesn't the coach have the basketball team in place by now?" Sharpay asked Chad as they made their way into the principal's office.

"Normally, I do.” Coach Bolton answered in front of them. “Especially considering East High does not have a football team after the incident in 2000." The coach at the time was caught giving player steroids. Therefore East high will not be allowed to have a football team again until 2010.

“Unfortunately, due to Friday night's events, I have lost four of my five possible starters. Half the basketball team is suspended indefinitely because of what happened." 

"The police are still trying to work out the details of everything that happened." The vice-principal called from her office. This doesn’t surprise her. The Vice Principal always did the heavy lifting when it came to discipline. The principal was too busy censoring the drama club productions.

"Is that why you needed us both here?" Sharpay asked.

"Not entirely," replied the Vice Principal.

The two slowly walked into the room and noticed Jackie sitting next to an older African American woman who looked a lot like Kerri. Immediately the two women ran up to Chad and Sharpay and hug them.

"Thank you for saving my baby. If it wasn't for you, she probably would have died." Ms. Jackson said as she let go up Sharpay.

"What?" both Chad and Sharpay questioned simultaneously.

"Ricky gave her too many pills. Add that to the medication she is already on, it was a disaster. Her body couldn't handle it. She most likely would have died of an overdose if you two didn't find her in time." Jackie explained in tears.

"Is she okay now?" Chad asked.

"She is alive. Psychologically, I have no idea." Ms. Jackson replied softly.

"There is an excellent counselor at the Raven Centre that specializes in this sort of thing. If you want, I can give you the phone number?" She already mentioned the possibility to her therapist of giving her contact information to Kerri.

"That's okay; I don't think our insurance will cover anything at the Raven Center. The hospital I work for likes us to stay in the network." Ms. Jackson explained.

"Don't worry, this doctor does a lot of pro bono work," Sharpay said as she wrote the number down on a sticky. Sharpay won’t tell them that she would be paying for it.

"Thank you both for helping," Said Ms. Jackson as she hugged Sharpay again.

"If you need anything else, just let me know. I will be happy to help." Sharpay told both women.

"There is one other thing. Remember that problem we were talking about Friday night before everything happened. We have a solution if you're willing to help Sharpay?" Jackie asked Sharpay.

"What do you need me to do?"  
XXXX  
A few hours later

"So, not only do you not get fired for beating up a student, you're considered a hero. You have a very charmed life, Sharpay Evans. " Kim said to Sharpay as she helped the younger girl prepare the room for the drama club meeting that would be happening in less than 5 minutes.

"He was trying to rape a 15-year-old who he drugged up on only God knows what. It was self-defense. It also helps that he was almost 19 and technically an adult, a.k.a. more than three years older than Kerri. That’s when the statutory rape laws kick in.”

“They only apply with a three year age difference?”

“In this state, anyway. Carolyn sent me an email this weekend with the legal precedents included. I think that might be her weird way of giving me permission to be with her son.”

“Can you email me that?”

“I will. Anyway, the principle is mad at me and wants me banned from the building. However, the school board believes my actions were justified in the situation and want me to stay. The compromise is Chad and I are permanently banned from ever chaperoning a school dance again in the entire district. The band will still apply when Chad and I have children attending East high.” Sharpay explained.

"It's so cute. You two are already thinking about having children together.

"Shut up, Kimberly," Sharpay said as the students began to enter the room.

Kim was shocked to see Jackie there, considering everything Sharpay told her. She expected her to be at the hospital with Kerri.

"Are you ready, Sharpay?" Ms. Darbus asked as she walked into the room.

"As ready as I will ever be." Sharpay sighed deeply.

"What's going on, Sharpay?" Kim asked, confused.

"Something I should have done last year," Sharpay said to Kim as she walked up to the stage. After Ms. Darbus called the meeting to order, Sharpay began to speak.

"I know most of you know me from the fact that I am the teacher assistant in the Drama I class. I am also the former president of this organization. Last year before I left, I was to nominate a possible successor to this position, as is the tradition. However, I was not ready to let go last year. After recent events, I believe I am ready to let go of the past. I am ready to nominate a person who I know truly loves the performing arts. I feel she will lead this organization in the right direction for the next few years. Therefore, I nominate Jackie Nielsen for president of the East High drama club. Does anyone second my nomination?"

"I do," Anita called out from the back.

"All those in favor of Jackie Nielsen becoming the new president of the drama club say I?" Everybody but Tiara agreed.

“Anyone opposed?" Sharpay asked. Of course, the Junior Ice Princess was raising her hand.

"How can she run unopposed?" Tiara asked angrily.

"Tiara, didn't you read the bylaws of the drama club?" Jason said, sitting next to her. "The rules specifically state that if the former president of the organization nominates a successor, that person can be elected without competition as long as a two-thirds majority of members agree to it. Since we're both in the same math class, I'm sure you're able to tell that 22 to 1 is more than a two-thirds majority."

At that, Tiara quickly left the room in a display of anger that was absolutely hilarious. She actually kicked a trashcan on the way out.

An hour later, Sharpay sat in Kim's car as they made their way back to campus. Sharpay was riding back with Kim because she let Chad drive her vehicle to basketball practice.

"Now I'm upset that I missed all the craziness this weekend because I decided to hang out with my son and my stepmom. All the good stuff happens when I am not around." Kim remarked.

"Not that much of Friday night was good. However, there were a few highlights. Unfortunately, I don’t think I’m going to be able to convince Amanda to spend every Friday night out." Sharpay was very thankful that Amanda slept over in Marc’s room Friday night. Thankfully for all of them, Lisa doesn’t tolerate homophobia. After getting footage of the new roommate calling Marc that F word, Marc now has the room to himself until after Thanksgiving.

"So did you and Chad get to use my present Friday night?" Kim asked with an evil smirk.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Sharpay said before dissolving into giggles.   
To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Statutory rape laws vary from state to state in the United States. So, I decided to take some artistic license and create legislation that works best for my story.
> 
> I really want you to see Sharpay having to deal with her trauma with a professional earlier in the story than before. The dance was obviously traumatic for her and brought back many painful memories, so it makes sense for her to seek professional help. Also, Sharpay told Ryan about her being raped by Richard earlier in this version. I wanted to emphasize the strength of the relationship between the twins earlier in the story.


	11. Chapter 11: Don’t Date in Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read the last chapter or send PMs. I really appreciate it even though this is my pandemic sanity activity. I tried making my own lip gloss, but this is more satisfying. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my own creativity. That also applies to the songs being used. The music used in this chapter is Till I Collapse with Eminem and Nate dog.
> 
> For those of you who are rereading this story a second time, thank you. If so, you probably realize by this point that I’ve changed a lot of the music. A lot of things I chose initially don’t work the way they did 10 years ago. So, I ended up selecting some new songs. Also, blame Apple music for me being able to access such an extensive catalog now. Although I really wish I still had the character playlist that I created when I first wrote the story, unfortunately, those files are long gone.

September 17, 2008  
His mouth was slowly moving from the base of her neck to the swell of her breast. His fingers were delicately making their way across her body as he touched every curve in the most sensual way possible. Sharpay wished his hands would move a little lower. The feel of his warm skin against hers made her entire body tingled. As he continued to taste every inch of her sweet skin, she began moaning his name as if it were a prayer. He made her feel so alive. She loved everything about this man.

Cause sometimes you just feel tired, you feel weak  
And when you feel weak you feel like you want to just give up  
But you gotta search within you, you gotta find that inner strength  
And just pull that shit out of you and get that motivation to not give up  
And not be a quitter, no matter how bad you want to just fall flat on your face and collapse

Sharpay quickly woke up and turned off her cell phone. To her disappointment, Sharpay realized that she was in bed alone. Right, Chad didn’t sleepover last night. Why did she let him choose that song as her wake up ring tone? She had no idea. Maybe it was because he thought Sharpay needed morning motivation. It wasn’t her fault that she hit the snooze button three times the last time he slept over. She still made it to pre-calculus on time.

Her roommate of 18 days was currently sitting at the computer, probably already doing homework. "Good morning, sleepyhead. Congratulations on not hitting the snooze button.”

“I did hit the snooze button, but you’re making me get up anyway. Amanda, How can you be this cheery on a Wednesday morning?" Sharpay said, getting out of the bed and grabbing her bathroom stuff and her outfit for the day. There’s no point in making two trips to the bathroom.

“First of all, I don’t have the breakfast shift this morning, which always makes me happy. Also, I do my best work in the morning. Someone is cranky. Are you upset that your teddy bear couldn't stay over?" Amanda said in her overly sweet voice.

"He's not my teddy bear. He is just a friend. I told you that on Labor Day." Amanda just rolled her eyes at that.

“It’s too early in the morning for lies, especially lies you tell yourself. Chad spends more time in this room than I do. In the last 18 days that I've lived here, he slept over nine times."

"That's so wasn't my fault. Chad has a tendency to fall asleep while we watch TV together.”

“You have an air mattress for him in our closet. Granted, he's only used it twice, but you still bought him an air mattress." Amanda pointed out.

“I thought you were okay with him staying over?" Sharpay asked, grabbing her shower caddie from the closet. "Have you seen my shower shoes?"

"I think you left them under your bed. I am fine with it. As long as things stay PG-13, I am okay with you sleeping with your teddy bear. I'm scarred for life after walking in on my last roommate using her boyfriend as a lollipop."

"That's just disturbing," Sharpay said, cringing in disgust.

"I still shudder at the thought. Although, I wonder how long you and Chad will be able to keep things PG-13. There is too much sexual tension between the two of you. 5 minutes ago, you were moaning his naming your sleep. On second thought, just send me a text and I’ll sleepover with Marc.”

"I was not moaning his name," Sharpay denied the accusation. Considering the type of dream she was having, it was possible. Usually, Sharpay did not have these types of dreams. There was that one set of dreams involving Chad in a police uniform and handcuffs. Sharpay was sure that the recurring dream did not count. 

Unfortunately, because of Chad, she has had them a lot more often. The sleepovers probably didn’t help things. Of course, this is the first dream where her subconscious admitted that she was in love with Chad. At least she didn’t blurt it out loud.

"I don't know why you're blushing. It's okay for you to have NC 17 dreams about your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend. He's just a friend." Amanda shook her head at Sharpay’s words.

“Okay, this denial has to stop. Kim has already introduced me to Troy and Ryan to pull me into their conspiracy group to knock some sense into both of you. Kim made you a damn PowerPoint. If you and Chad are friends, you are friends that want to jump each other. Chad practically lives here. He even has his own dresser drawer.”

“That’s because Chad’s roommate is horrible and sexiles him from the room all the time. This way, Chad has clean clothes.”

“Valid point. However, you’re on the phone with Chad constantly when he’s not with you. I’m not sure you can go more than 5 minutes without text messaging each other. If this is a friendship, I hate to see what love is like." Amanda remarked.

"I do that with all my friends." Just then, Sharpay's phone indicated a text message. Sharpay tried to push her phone away, but Amanda grabbed it.

"Let's see who's sending a message. It is your not-a-boyfriend. Chad says, 'good morning, mountain lion?' What does that mean?" Amanda asked.

"It's an inside joke. It doesn't matter, Chad has a girlfriend." Sharpay said as she left the room for her shower. Amanda just gave her the 'who are you kidding' look.

"I'll believe that you two are just friends the moment I see you with someone else," Amanda said under her breath.  
XXXX  
Chad quickly closed his phone after sending a good morning text message to Sharpay. Currently, Chad was going 0 for 2 in the roommate lottery. His current roommate was driving him absolutely crazy. Chad thought it was statistically impossible to meet someone who was messier than he was. Unfortunately, Blaise made Chad look like Martha Stewart. 

Also, it seemed like every other night, Blaise's girlfriend would sleepover. Unfortunately, these were NC 17 sleepovers. He could hear noises from Sharpay's room down the hall. He already walked in on them twice in the room and once in the bathroom. The images wouldn't leave his mind.

Fortunately, Sharpay's roommate Amanda had no problem if he stayed with Sharpay. Last night he had no choice but to remain in his own dorm room due to a last-minute chemistry assignment. This morning Chad was trying to make a pathway to the computer as his roommate took a shower. Chad was already calculating how much extra it would cost to get a single dorm room for the rest of the year in his head. Blaise walked into the room and threw his towel on the floor. 

"Didn't we talk about getting dressed in the bathroom?" Chad said to his now naked roommate as he covered his eyes.

"I left my underwear in here," Blaise said as he bent over to pick up his underwear.

"Dude, put some pants on," Chad yelled out, having no interest in looking at the guy’s dick right now.

"I don't know why you have such a problem with nudity. Your bisexual, aren't you?" After Marc was able to get rid of his roommate for being a bigot, Chad decided to take a chance and outed himself to his new roommate. Good news, Blaise is neither racist nor homophobic (or biphobic like the last one). This is, unfortunately, his only good point.

“That doesn’t mean I’m attracted to everyone. I have good taste.” After reading through the book, Ryan got him Chad is leaning towards being Demisexual without a gender preference. Being completely repulsed by naked Blaise was reaffirming that. 

“You're too in love with Sharpay to notice how hot I am. By the way, could you stay in your girlfriend's room this weekend? Ginger wants to come over."

"Sharpay is just a friend. My girlfriend goes to school 2000 miles away. However, I can probably hang out with Sharpay this weekend."

If Ginger was coming over, Chad did not want to stay. Let’s just say he now understood why Marc gave him Lysol. Maybe Chad could talk Sharpay into staying at the mansion this weekend. He was sure Amanda was getting tired of him in the room all the time, and they could use some pool time. 

Then again, Amanda loved teasing him and Sharpay about their relationship, just as Kim did. Kim even introduced her to Ryan and Troy. The four of them were relentless. Although the best part is for the last week every morning, Ryan has been texting him to ask when he’s breaking up with Taylor. This morning Chad responded with a promise to never send Ryan a shirtless selfie again. Ryan retaliated by sending him a shirtless selfie with him pouting. Dancing has been very good for Ryan’s physique.

It was probably best that it wasn’t Troy sending those messages. Since he found out about the possibility of Alex's parentage 12 days ago, Chad could not get up the courage to ask Troy if he slept with Kim. Chad tried calling Troy 18 different times to ask him, but Chad could not follow through. There was no easy way to ask this question, and Chad was not sure he wanted the answer. Also, Chad was sure Troy was clueless about the entire situation. Chad did not want to be the one to tell him.

Regardless Chad put that thought out of his head and mentally prepare himself for calculus. He can worry about the Troy situation later. Besides, he would leave for breakfast with Sharpay as soon as she’s done getting ready.  
XXXX  
On this ridiculously sunny Wednesday, Sharpay was getting really tired of everybody thinking Chad was her boyfriend. Two students in the cafeteria commented about how cute she looked with her boyfriend. In her pre-calculus class, Erica kept talking about how she wishes she had a boyfriend who would walk her to class each morning. The whole situation made Sharpay frustrated and depressed. Chad was not her boyfriend, even though part of her wished he was. He was in love with Taylor, and Sharpay was really tired of not having her own boyfriend. 

That morning Chad was late to meet her after pre-calculus, and she ended up walking to English alone for the first time. She decided to sit next to Joshua, a very cute sophomore from Arizona.

"Did you and your boyfriend have a fight?" Joshua asked her as she sat down.

"I don't know why everybody thinks he's my boyfriend?" Sharpay mumbled under her breath.

"Because you walk in holding hands all the time or the fact you two seemed to be in your own world most of the time," Joshua explained.  
"He's just a friend." At least Josh did not give her that look that everybody else gave her when she said that phrase. “You’ve also seen us arguing class multiple times.”

"Since you and Chad are just friends, then it would be okay for me to ask you out Friday?" 

Usually, Sharpay would turn him down just on principle because Josh was not her type. She preferred guys who were athletic at the very least. He did not wear stupid tee shirts with stupid catchphrases. Josh did not drive her absolutely crazy, trying to prove he was always right. He did not understand everything about her. She knew she could not spend half the night talking to Josh on the phone. In all honesty, Josh’s biggest fault was he wasn’t Chad. Unfortunately, Chad had a fucking girlfriend; therefore, Josh would have to do.

"Sure, let me give you my phone number," Sharpay said as she tore a piece of paper out of her notebook and wrote down the number for him. If Sharpay were a more observant person, she would notice a very jealous Chad watching from the hallway.  
XXXX

Amanda was currently sitting with Marc and Nikki, watching the latest installment of the Chad and Sharpay mating game. She may have also been live texting the whole thing to Ryan (using a combination of emojis and acronyms that only a fellow dyslexic person would get). He sincerely regrets telling his father that Chad and Sharpay were dating to get them in the same building. 

"Are you sure they're not sleeping together? " Marc asked her.

"Positive. Chad has spent the night nine times, and the worst I've seen was him grabbing her breast when they were both asleep. If sex was involved, I don't think they would be fighting this much." 

"They are so cute together," Nikki said from the other couch.

“We all know that, but they are stubborn idiots. He has a girlfriend, and she is going out on a date with someone else Friday night. Those two are driving me crazy with this complete denial of their feelings. I am 30 seconds from locking them in the dorm room until they finally fuck it out of their system." Amanda screamed in irritation. Kim offered to pay for her hotel room if she did that. They actually discuss this during the last Chad and Sharpay conspiracy group chat. 

As if on cue, Chad and Sharpay walked into the hallway arguing. "I don't know why you are so upset. It is just a date. People go on them all the time in college."

"I just thought we had plans," Chad said, trying to cover up his anger and disappointment at the situation. Amanda sent Ryan a picture labeling it ‘jealous Chad in his natural environment.’ Nikki helped with spelling because she didn’t want to activate the dragon. 

"You have other friends Chad. You can go out with one of them for one night. Besides, I should be able to have a boyfriend since you have a girlfriend." Sharpay absolutely went there, and she had a right to. Amanda sometimes thinks that Chad forgets that Taylor even exists. Amanda wouldn’t even know her name if it wasn’t for Ryan.

"I thought you said this was just a date." Here comes the green-eyed monster again. Amanda actually took another picture and sent it to Ryan with that same caption. She also just passed the phone over to Nikki to take over live texting. At least things would be spelled better that way.

"It is. The first step in getting a boyfriend is going out on dates. How can I meet anybody if I spend every Friday night with you?" Sharpay shot back.  
Amanda was almost positive she saw Chad mouth the words, "I don't want you to have a boyfriend." However, Amanda's lip-reading skills were not the best, so she could not be sure.

"You're an adult Sharpay; you can do whatever you want. If you want to go on a date with someone you barely know, you can. Just remember to bring pepper spray," Chad remarked as he began to walk down the hall to his room.

"Did you not see me render a 170-pound basketball player unconscious, two weeks ago? I can take care of myself. Besides, I always carry two cans of pepper spray." Sharpay said this last part under her breath.

"Whatever Sharpay," Chad said as he unlocked his dorm room door. Unfortunately, for him, Blaise and his girlfriend were testing out the strength of Chad's desk. The other four occupants of the common room could see the disturbing scene from the hallway.

"Dude, can you please keep it to your bed? At the very least, can you do it only on your own furniture?" Chad said as he closed the door behind the oblivious couple. Walking back to the community room with a disgusted look on his face Chad sat down next to Amanda on the sofa. "Does anybody know when the next roommate exchange is?"

"After thanksgiving," Amanda replied helpfully.

"Oh god, that's 2 1/2 months from now. Can I stay with you guys again tonight?" Chad asked Amanda and Sharpay.

"Sure, it's fine as long as your girlfriend is no longer mad at you." Chad stopped correcting the girlfriend comments after Amanda's fourth day of living with Sharpay.

"I should send you back in there with a can of Lysol after the way you acted today. But I need help with my chemistry lab homework for tomorrow." Sharpay said, smiling.

"Is homework help the only thing I'm good for?" Chad asked Sharpay.

"No, you make a perfect pillow. Come on before I change my mind and make you sleep on the couch in the common room." Sharpay said as they left.

"Is it just me or do they sound like an old married couple?" Nikki asked her two friends.

“According to Sharpay’s brother, they were like this in high school, except the flirting is more blatant now,” Amanda explained.

"Two minutes ago, they were fighting, and now they're all perfect couple." Marc pointed out to the group.

"The problem is they are not a couple. I don't know how much longer I can take this. Chadpay has to get together soon, or I will kill them."

"You got to admit it's very entertaining. Sharpay is a better roommate than your last one." Marc pointed out to Amanda. “She even helped make my homophobic roommate disappear.”

"Blaise was probably a better roommate than my last one." Amanda quipped.

Just then, they heard screaming coming out of Chad's dorm room.

"Maybe not. Do you think we can vote someone off the floor?" Amanda asked.

"I am not sure, but if I catch him and Ginger in the bathroom one more time, I'm going to find out," Marc said in disgust. “I thought I was done with him when he moved out.”

"You caught them in the bathroom. That's so disturbing." Nikki said with a shudder.  
XXXX  
Evening September 19, 2008

Two days later, Amanda sat on her bed watching Sharpay get ready for her date with Josh. The entire conspiracy group was still shocked; they were actually going through with it. 

"So, where exactly is your Chad replacement taking you?" Amanda asked as she watched Sharpay put the finishing touches on her makeup. She would be live texting the answers to Ryan, but he’s on a date with his girlfriend.

"We're doing the traditional dinner and a movie thing. I think we're going to Ruby Friday's and then to see Love the Musical at the movie theater next door." Sharpay explained. That was like the safest date ever. She’s known Amanda for about a month, and even she knows this is not Sharpay’s idea of a perfect first date.

"Why aren't you guys going to a club or something like that? You had so much fun last week with your not-a-boyfriend at Cinder." Last week Chad and Sharpay went with Amanda to one of the hottest clubs in New Mexico. Every time another girl tried to approach Chad, Sharpay would scare her away. There was also the impromptu make-out session when Penelope showed up. The denial was strong with those two morons.

"I really want to see this movie, and Chad won't take me because it is a musical. The club would take too much time. I promise Chad I would hang out with him after the date tonight." Amanda had to repress the urge to scream into her pillow. Or send snarky text messages to Ryan. Sometimes he was the only person keeping her sane. 

"Do you have any idea what you're doing? You are purposely making your date short, so you can spend time with Chad. Aren't you worried that things might go really well and you might not come home tonight." Amanda's comment made Sharpay very uncomfortable.

"Amanda, I know you don't know me very well yet, but I'm not easy. I don't even kiss a boy until the third date."

"I distinctly remember you making out with Chad at Cinder last week." Sharpay scowled at her for pointing out the obvious. “Maybe it’s time to ask yourself why you don’t even want to think about kissing Josh when you have no trouble making out with Chad.” Amanda decided not to mention that Troy told her that Sharpay had trouble kissing her costar this summer during the community theater production. They had to switch things around so she would be kissing Troy instead.

"That doesn't even count. Chad is just a…" Sharpay started, but Amanda threw a pillow at her. She was done.

"Don't say it. I don't believe you.” Not one little bit. “I'm going out with Nikki and Marc to Purple Hills. Don't wait up. If you and Chad finally decide to come out of the land of denial, send me a text message or something, and I'll stay over with Marc again. Walking in on Blaise and Ginger going at it in the study room yesterday was traumatic enough.” Amanda actually shivered. She really thought that she was done walking on people getting fellatio.

"That's just disturbing. I wonder if Lysol works on the mind?”

“There’s not enough in the universe to wipe out that picture.”  
XXXX  
Unlike most of her peers, Kim usually spent Friday nights at home. Then again, unlike most of her peers, she had a 20-month-old son. She was currently talking to her ex-boyfriend/baby’s daddy on the phone about their crazy friends who were in complete denial. Of course, the ex-boyfriend/baby’s daddy had no idea he was her baby’s daddy, but that is an entirely different set of issues.

"Thursday, I had to sit through 2 hours of Chad trying to convince Sharpay not to go on a date with Josh. This was followed by a 20-minute ride to EHS, where Sharpay pretty much begged me to keep Chad occupied for the duration of the date tonight." And that’s not even counting Amanda’s live text message coverage of their antics in the dorm rooms. Apparently, Amanda threw a pillow more than once.

"You agreed to babysit Chad tonight?" Troy asked.

"I'm used to taking care of children. We're taking Alex to Pizza Village. We would go to the other place, but the mouse scares Alex." Kim explained.

"I was afraid of the mouse, too, as a kid." At least now, she knew where Alex got it from.

"I think Chad only agreed to come with me for the ball room and the basketball-related arcade games. Also, having an almost-two-year-old with us means we can play all the games without getting funny looks."

"You really know how to have fun," Troy said sarcastically. She wanted to say, 'I do these things because I'm taking care of your son.' However, Kim holds her tongue.

"So, what will you and the FMG be doing?" Kim couldn't bring herself to call Gabriella by her actual name.

"Do you have to call her that?" Troy side.

"I would call her something else, but Alex is in the room. So what will you be doing with your girlfriend?" Kim tried not to sound bitter, but she couldn’t help it.

"My girlfriend is involved with rush this week. So I don’t expect to see her for a while." Troy explained, sounding obviously frustrated.

"Even Sharpay isn't doing the sorority thing. Is Gabriella joining a traditional Latina sorority? They usually do more public outreach than traditional Greek sororities. I heard she is into helping people. "

"Traditional Greek.” Troy gave her another sigh. “Anyway, a couple of my friends from the drama department are going to see this experimental theater group that performs a hip hop version of Romeo and Juliet. How are things going at EHS?" She had a feeling he was trying to change the subject away from Gabriella.

“Not as interesting as hip-hop Romeo and Juliet. Although I think we will be doing a Shakespeare adaptation in a few weeks as the fall play. I successfully taught my first lesson without the kids eating me alive yesterday.”

“That’s good.”

“Also, Sharpay is now happy because Ms. Darbus is letting her be more than a glorified gopher. Anita is now student body president. Jimmie, who has stopped hitting on Sharpay, is now captain of the basketball team. It helps that he grew a foot over the summer and did really well at basketball camp. Apparently, he had this great counselor named Jamie. He gave him a lot of personal attention."

“Oh God, I hope it wasn’t the same Jamie that fucked Chad over. I think that’s why Chad is so reluctant to admit he has feelings for Sharpay.” Troy might be right regarding that. From what Ryan has told her, Chad's relationship with Taylor wasn't that serious. “Also, Sharpay is still mad about me telling Jimmie she had a crush on him, isn't she?"

“I don’t know if it was the same Jamie, but yes Sharpay is still mad at you. Whose idea was that anyway?" Kim asked.

"Gabriella," of course, it was her idea. “I should’ve just told Jimmie that I was flattered, but he was more Chad’s type.”

“He would’ve killed you. Good news, Chad told his roommate that he is bi. I think Demi might be more accurate, but Chad didn’t want to have to explain things.”

“At least he’s starting to come out of some of the denial.”

“Progress is slow sometimes. Your dad still gives me the evil eye every time I pass by. All the students love me, so that is something."

"My dad does not hate you," Troy said defensively.

"It doesn't matter. Let me tell you the best part, Jason, Taylor's brother, is the head cheerleader for team Chadpay. After reading his English class journal, I'm sure he's suffering from Jan Brady syndrome. Maybe that's why he's cheering for the other team."

"If you spent a significant amount of time with Taylor McKessie, you would understand why her own brother would be cheering for the competition. All she cares about is being perfect and how people see her. Even after the breaking free movement, she made fun of everyone who did not meet her standards." Troy explained.

"That explains why Chad stayed in the genius closet after BFM, among other closets."

"It also explains why he's so terrified to break up with Taylor over the telephone," Troy mumbled into the phone.

"He mentioned breaking up with Taylor?" Kim asked excitedly.

"More than once. I think all of Ryan’s text messages are starting to get to him."

"There's a God. Speaking of Chad, he is pulling up in the driveway driving Sharpay's brand-new guilt gift from daddy dearest. It arrived yesterday."

"She is letting him drive her convertible? She did not even let Ryan drive the convertible." Troy said in shock.

"Not the convertible, the shiny new Lexus. Although I’ve seen Chad drive the convertible a few times.” Like after the Labor Day drinking fest. “It seems that the twins' gift for going off to college are shiny new Lexuses. Don't worry, she gets to keep the convertible. It's just getting a paint job. Apparently, Sharpay is so over pink as a car color. She let Chad pick out the new color."

"Do they realize their acting like a married couple?" Troy asked.

"No," Kim said as she grabbed their son's hand to get ready to leave.  
XXXX  
Thirty minutes into her date, Sharpay knew it was going to be a disaster. Instead of taking her to the semi-decent Ruby Friday's, they were at the drunken college student infested Natasha’s Clubhouse. The only redeeming quality was their absolutely fabulous grilled Caesar salad. He has already asked her three times if she wanted something to drink harder than water.

"No. I am only 18," Sharpay replied in annoyance every time.

"That does not matter here. Why do you think I chose this place?"

Sharpay didn’t have the energy to explain that she only drank under certain conditions. Those conditions were usually a good bottle of wine at dinner when Chad was with her. The only time she felt comfortable enough to drink was when she was with Chad or Kim. She did not know this Joshua person well enough to have her senses impaired by alcohol in his vicinity.

If the conversation stays as one-sided as it was now, she will never know anything about Josh. He does not try to engage her in conversation. He lets her spend 15 minutes talking about playing mini-golf with Chad two weeks ago.

If she had this conversation with Chad, he would have interrupted her 10 times and eventually brought up how badly she played that time to get Troy's attention. They would probably get in a fight, and it would be so much fun. Sharpay never thought she would say this, but she was getting tired of talking about herself.

Forty-five minutes into this dinner, she was wondering if she can sneak to the bathroom and call Chad to come to get her. Maybe he can say that she had a family emergency or something. No, she will stick this out. She really wants to see that movie, and there is no way she can talk Chad into going to anything that girly.  
XXXX

Chad was actually having fun at Pizza Village in the Eastside mall. Kim was starting to become a good friend, much to his surprise. 

Chad was currently playing baby basketball with Alex and discovering that it’s more fun to be at these places with a kid. Also, apparently, it is acceptable to cheat to make the two-year-old feel better. He could place Alex's balls in the ski ball slot, and no one looked at him funny. However, he didn't need to cheat for Alex on any basketball-related games. As soon as he put the little basketball in Alex is hand, he knew what to do. For an almost two-year-old, Alex made a remarkable amount of baskets. Chad remembered his mom saying that Troy and he were born to play basketball. It seemed that Alex had gotten that too.

At this point, Chad was 90% sure of Alex's paternity. Alex looks so much like Troy was ridiculous that he didn’t notice it earlier. Their eyes were almost identical. The thing that made him absolutely sure was when they were ordering the pizza 10 minutes later.

"Do you mind if we order the pizza without sauce. Alex is allergic to tomatoes. I have no idea where it comes from. No one in my family has that allergy." Chad knew it came from Troy. Actually, when they were working at lava springs, and Troy was acting like a complete ass, Chad made sure they put tomatoes on everything Troy ordered. Chad did it to drive Troy crazy. Thankfully Troy was only somewhat allergic to tomatoes, unlike his strawberry allergy.

"You can get pesto or Alfredo sauce on your pizza here. Unlike the mouse pizza place, the food here is actual pizza, not microwave cardboard. Besides, I am used to not having tomato sauce on my pizza. Troy's allergic to tomatoes." The shocked look in Kim's eyes told him everything he needed to know. Troy was Alex's dad.

"Then let's get a number three with pesto sauce." As Chad was contemplating if he should tell Kim that Troy was extremely allergic to strawberries, Chad saw Sharpay. She and her date walked into David Buster's House of Games. Apparently, Joshua took his suggestions for the date.

"I thought they were going to see Love the Musical?" Kim asked as they moved up to the cashier. "We'll have a number three with a pesto sauce substitution and an extra order of cheese sticks. Also, two diet cokes and one apple juice. Can we get honey mustard with that instead of tomato sauce?"

“Of course. Here is your table number. Your order will be up in 15 minutes.” The server said, passing them their drinks.

"There is no way I am letting that guy take her to a dark movie theater. There is only one reason a guy like Josh will take Sharpay to movies like that." Chad said darkly as they made their way to one of the tables.

"You know Sharpay's not that type of person? She also hits really hard now."

"I know Sharpay is not that type of person. I just didn't want to have to bail her out of jail for causing a public disturbance in a movie theater or for assault on her date.”

“That does seem plausible, actually.”

“I suggested Joshua take her their instead. Besides, I will take her to see the movie tomorrow night." Chad said as he placed Alex in the child's booster seat.

"I thought you just implied that guys only take girls to those types of movies to fool around?"

“I said guys like Josh, not guys like me. She's my best friend, or rather one of them. I feel like I now have three best friends. That would never happen." He didn't say this because he had a girlfriend. At this point, he felt he was dating Taylor on a technicality. Things were not working, and it had nothing to do with Sharpay. They have not even talked to each other in the last week. He just didn't want to break up with her over the telephone. That would be cruel.

"Friends don't sabotage their friend's date,” Kim said as she took a drink of her soda. “You definitely don't see her as just a friend." Under normal circumstances, he would argue the point that Sharpay was indeed just a friend. Today he would use this opportunity to get the answer to a very provocative question.

"Why didn't you tell me that Troy was Alex's dad?" Chad asked, right before he was suddenly covered in Diet Coke.  
XXXX  
Sharpay Evans was very annoyed that her date decided to take her to David Buster's House of Games instead of Love the Musical like they agreed. The only advantage of coming to a place like this is that Joshua wouldn't try to grab her breasts during the film's boring scenes. If she was here with Chad, she would be having fun. Instead, Sharpay hated every minute here. The first problem occurred when she paid for gaming cards.

"This is a date. I thought I was going to pay?" Josh asked, annoyed.

"This is a date in 2008. You paid for dinner, and I pay for the games. Chad has no problem when I pay for everything."

"I'm not Chad. You seem to keep forgetting that." He muttered under his breath.

She remembered that he was not Chad. If Chad were here, she could be herself. If Chad were here, she could actually play these games at her full ability. Instead, Sharpay was doing the same thing she did when she played golf with Troy. She was playing bad on purpose to make Josh feel better. The only thing that did was make her hate this date even more. After ten more minutes of purposely losing games to him, he quickly excused himself to the restroom. She knew it was an excuse to get away from her. Just as she suspected, she saw him leaving the arcade through the window.

She considered texting Chad, but she didn't feel like hearing I told you so; therefore, Sharpay texted her brother instead.

Sharpay: So my date just dumped me. I am well aware I have shit taste in men. Write me back when you can.

Sharpay: Okay, I’m willing to acknowledge that my date went really bad because I’m may have a tiny crush on someone else who is entirely unavailable. I may have talked way too much about Chad on a date then what is appropriate.

Sharpay: Ryan, seriously, I need you. I can’t talk to Chad since this is about him.

To be continued


	12. Chapter 12: Conversations You Wish You Could Get Out Of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read the last chapter. You are also fabulous. Probably about 80% of this chapter is new material. It’s time for some hard conversations.

Evening September 19, 2008  
She was not angry at the fact Josh ditched her on their date. Despite the fact she was already contemplating leaving herself, Sharpay was just a bit hurt that he ditched her despite not actually liking Josh. Sharpay preferred to be the one doing the ditching. Sharpay couldn’t help but wondered what it was about her that made people leave. 

She was also still annoyed that Ryan hasn’t texted her back yet. It’s still an okay time in New York because her date went bad early. At least Sharpay will have more time to hang out with Chad tonight. She was about to call for a taxi when she noticed the black Lexus with the Shar II license plate parked out front.

She remembered that Kim was going to distract Chad by the two of them taking Alex to Pizza Village. Pizza Village was located across the hallway from the House of Games. She had a feeling that Josh's decision to change their date may have had a little help from a particular curly-haired basketball player. She should be angry at Chad, but she wasn’t because at least this way, Sharpay now had a ride home.

She quickly got her keys out of her purse and got into the car. If she wasn't so upset, she would probably join Kim, Alex, and Chad at Pizza Village. She didn't feel like playing more games with small children. 

Sharpay considered calling her therapist to talk about her inadequacies as a girlfriend. However, Sharpay didn’t want to risk ruining her therapist’s evening for something so trivial. Sharpay was going to only use those after-hours Friday therapist phone calls for emergencies, and this didn’t quite meet that threshold. This was nothing like two weeks ago.

Her second thought was to call up her ex-boyfriends and figure out why they left her. She is still not speaking to Zeke. There was no way she would ever talk to Malick voluntarily. Besides, sexual assault was an automatic relationship killer. 

Therefore, Sharpay decided to call the only guy that she was actually willing to talk to. Not that she actually dated him. It was more like a crush that was never reciprocated. But it wouldn’t hurt to know why it couldn’t be returned. She quickly pulled out her phone and call Troy.

"Hi Sharpay, aren't you supposed to be on a date right now?" Troy asked.

"Yes, unfortunately, he ditched me at the mall.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. Apparently, Kim and Chad came to this mall to entertain Alex. So at least I don’t have to take a cab home. I decided to sit in my car in the mall parking lot and figure out why people do stupid things. Because you are the only ex I have that I'm still on speaking terms with, I decided to call you to figure out why no one loves me."

"We'd never really dated Sharpay. I don’t even think we’ve actually kissed outside of the play." This only ended up happening because Troy was the only person she felt comfortable kissing, even while performing.

“I know it was always an unreciprocated crush on my part. If we did ever get together, I probably wouldn't be speaking to you either right now. You would have slept with Gabriella behind my back." Sharpay lamented.

"You know I would never do anything like that if we were in a relationship together." Troy tried to reassure her.

"You're a good person Troy Bolton. You're not with Gabby right now, are you?" Sharpay asked.

"She had a sorority commitment. I was supposed to go with my friends to a hip-hop version of Romeo and Juliet. Unfortunately, Yolanda got the dates mixed up. We are watching someone throw balloons filled with paint on a canvas. I rather talk to you, then be in there." It was nice to know that somebody preferred spending time with her.

"You're getting really involved with the arts. Although I cannot believe that shy Gabriella is joining a sorority. I'm not joining a sorority, although I am not a sorority person.” Darby wanted her to join one, but Sharpay just didn’t have the energy. 

"She is not that shy anymore. It’s like Gabriella is an entirely different person now; she seems very manic. I don’t think all the behavior differences are because her mom is in New York now. You know how she likes to belong within a group. Gabby has this new friend Mercedes, and I already feel like she is a horrible influence. I’m worried, but she doesn’t listen to me. " Troy remarked.

"I know. I've seen the pictures. Do you have to keep sending me pictures of your girlfriend's breasts? My breasts are so much better than hers." Troy responded by laughing.

"Sharpay, you are not a sorority person. You wouldn't make it through rush without beating up one of the girls."

"I'm just not good at taking orders." Sharpay joked.

"You're much better at giving them."

"So, back to the question, why couldn't you love me?" Sharpay wasn’t letting Troy get out of answering this question. She needed to know what was wrong with her.  
XXXX  
The server just brought their food, and Chad knew that Kim would have to come back to the table. As soon as he asked her the question, she ran away, saying something about Alex wanting to play in the ballroom. Chad knew it was just an excuse to avoid his question. She probably would have stayed out there all night if little Alex did not run for the table when he saw the food. Alex was definitely Troy's kid.

Kim sat down and started to cut the pizza into little pieces for Alex to eat. She was doing her best to ignore him.

"So, are you finally ready to answer my question?" Chad asked, not letting her get out of this.

"Not really. How did you figure it out? I didn't exactly give you any clues." Kim asked.

"It was easy, once I stopped assuming my best friend was still a virgin. Alex looks so much like Troy; it’s ridiculous. Alex also acts like Troy did when he was little. I have known Troy since the day after I was born. I think what was hard to accept was Troy just isn't the type of person to have a random one-night stand. I know he had a crush on you, but…" 

“And that crush was reciprocated. We were secretly dating for most of Troy's sophomore year." 

That fact shocked him more than anything else. How could Troy hide something like that from him for months? Chad told Troy everything, including Jamie and Ryan. He terrified Troy would hate him for not being straight, but he told Troy anyway. Doesn’t Chad deserve the same courtesy?

"Why didn't he tell me?" Chad didn't mean to say that out loud.

"You know how jealous you get every time he was with somebody new. He told me all about the winter musical incident. Remember how bad the social apartheid was during your sophomore year? If the star basketball player and the drama girl got together, things would completely fall apart. Not to mention, I’m more than two years older than him. It's okay for a senior boy to date a sophomore girl. However, no one could take it if it was the other way around. Double standard suck."

Unfortunately, he knew she was right. It was part of the reason why Taylor doesn’t know that he still just 17.

“They really do. I understand why you wouldn’t want to go public. I can respect that decision. However, why didn't you guys tell me? I acknowledge I probably would’ve acted like a spoiled five-year-old at first. However, eventually, I would’ve understood and been the most supportive friend ever."

"You understand now because you’re not who you were when you were a sophomore. You have grown up a lot in these last two and a half years. You understand that love has no common sense and cares nothing about social standing. I don't think you could understand what love was back then.” Probably not until the Jamie incident, at least.

“Sometimes, I don't think he understood it. But I know that he loved me."

"You loved him, and he loved you?" Chad asked, even though he was sure he knew the answer. 

“Yes, I love Troy. Even now, after everything. You don’t seem as shocked as I thought you would be,” Kim remarked.

“I’ve been thinking a lot about basketball camp 2006 lately, and I remember what a mess Troy was. It wasn’t just a crush. He really loves you?"

“Definitely back then. Part of me thinks he still does. He told me he did a couple of weeks ago. I just don't think he will ever forgive me." Kim confessed.

"Did you leave when you found out you were pregnant?" Chad remembered how distracted Troy was during June of his sophomore year after Kim left school early for some honors program in New York.

"No, his mom found out we were sleeping together. She threatened to never let Troy play basketball again, along with threatening to send me to jail for statutory rape if I didn't leave immediately. I couldn't let her hurt him. I had to go. I loved him so much, but I didn't have a choice. " He passed her a tissue as she started to cry.

“But, you're less than three years older than Troy? Lucy couldn’t throw you in jail for statutory. Also, Jack would’ve filed for divorce before letting Lucy do that to Troy, and my mom would’ve helped him file the paperwork.” They just had that type of friendship. 

“I don’t know about Jack, but I didn’t know about New Mexico’s actual statutory laws until your girlfriend sent me the email that your mom sent her. By the way, your mom wanted to let Sharpay know that it was legal for her to have sex with you but to use protection.”

“I’m mortified but not surprised. Sometimes it’s good to have a mom that is a lawyer.”

“My biological mom Zhēn Cáo is a Sociopath, so I don’t think it would help me. I’m fully aware that I acted like a scared 18-year-old who really should’ve consulted a lawyer but didn’t think to at the time. Plus, all the stuff with Richard just happened, so I wasn’t making the best choices.”

“I can understand why you believe Lucy, though. She’s very intimidating.” And she really hated Chad and his mom for reasons that Chad never understood.

“Anyway, during the summer session at the University of Manhattan, I passed out in one of my classes. That is when I found out I was three months pregnant. I was terrified. I actually did try to call Troy, but all the numbers were different. I was too afraid of Lucy‘s threats to try harder. I was alone."

“Were you really all alone? At the very least, you had Sharpay. Also, I know you’re friends with Ryan too. What about your parents?" Chad asked.

“Actually, at the time, I wasn’t that close to Ryan. That didn’t happen until his post-baseball seduction incident freak out. So I actually have you to thank for our friendship.” Kim smiled at him.

“A lot of good friendships came out of that incident. I don’t think I could’ve survived my parents' divorce, and Troy ditching me for Berkeley without Ryan.”

“I’m glad things ended up the way they needed to. I didn’t actually have Sharpay’s support either during the pregnancy. The Richard incident just happened, and I didn’t want to burden her, which is why I didn’t even tell her I was pregnant until after I gave birth. Shar was such a mess. You did not see her after it first happened. She couldn't even let Ryan hug her.” 

“Ryan told me. Sharpay finally told him what happened the Saturday after the welcome back dance fiasco. He was also hurt that Shar didn’t confide in him at the time.” Now that Ryan knew, the two of them talked a lot about the signs they missed. 

"I don't think she was ready to until recently, and even that took your help. She couldn’t deal with people right after. It's why she spent the whole summer traveling with her dad. Vince knew, but Darby didn’t. It was better that way.”

“I’m getting the impression that Vince is the parent that actually cares.”

“About the right things anyway. As for my parents, my dad is just starting to talk to me again without going through Vanessa. That wretched woman who gave birth to me, Zhēn, still hates me and will not acknowledge my child because he's half White. She forgot she married a man who is a first-generation Korean American. But it’s okay in her mind because at least he is Asian.” Kim sighed in frustration.

“Actually, Alex may only be like 1/3 white. Troy does have some Native American and Mexican American ancestry in there somewhere.

“Still not Asian. Zhēn told me to get an abortion. When I said no, she used my trust fund to force me to give Alex up for adoption. My stepmom and some of her family were the only once who stood by me. Vanessa even found a way to get my trust fund restored, which is why I'm not going to college, working fulltime, and taking care of a child this semester."

“Just two of those three things, which is still enough,” Chad remembered everything his mom went through when she went back to law school. “Why did you decide to keep the baby? Especially with everyone pressuring you to give up.”

“I loved Alex from the moment I knew of his existence. He is my baby, and I would do everything in my power to protect Alex, even from Zhēn. Also, I didn’t want to lose the last thing that connected me to the person I love the most. As long as Alex is with me, I knew that at least one time in my life, I was really in love." Kim was actually crying at this point.

"Yet, you couldn't tell Troy about Alex.” Chad passed Kim a napkin to wipe away her tears. “Yes, you mentioned that the numbers were changed, but I know you’re in contact with Troy again now." 

“Ryan gave me his phone number and email address, so we could enlist his help in getting your head out of your ass when it comes to Sharpay. It was hard enough dealing with his crush falling in love with his sister. He needed backup.” At Kim’s words, Chad realized how awkward of a situation he put Ryan in.

“That means that at any point, you could have asked Ryan or Sharpay for Troy’s phone number. But you didn’t.”

“I know. Troy was just 16 when Alex was born. I knew he wasn’t ready to be a dad. I was barely prepared for motherhood. If I tell Troy about Alex, it will change everything. This is a truth that will change Troy’s life. Everybody comes to a point in their life where they have to confess a truth that will alter everything. Yet the thought of admitting that truth terrifies you because you know that once the truth is out there, nothing will ever be the same again.” He understood what she was saying.

"I get it. You’re aware of basketball camp 2006.”

“Yet, I heard you told Blaise that your bi. Congratulations.”

“Honestly, it feels good for that truth to be out there. At the same time, that feels like a little secret compared to the bigger truth I’m sitting on right now," Chad confessed.

“And what truth is that? That you love Sharpay or that you don't love Taylor?" His eyes went wide at Kim’s question. Why does she know him so well already?

“I will take that as a yes. You don't love Taylor. Even her little brother knows that. You are just too afraid to tell her.”

“I realized that we're not as close as we should be. We don’t talk to each other. Maybe it’s a bad sign that I tell my roommate I am bisexual before my girlfriend.” Chad confessed.

“A very bad sign. The situation is probably made worse by the fact you fell in love with Sharpay.”

“I trust Sharpay. I feel comfortable telling her the truth about my screwed up family and everything that happened at basketball camp 2006. This includes the fact I’m now reluctant to start a real relationship because of how badly things with Jamie ended. My heart was never in it with Taylor. I get that now.” Chad explained.

“Yet, despite that reluctance, you fell head over feet for Sharpay. You don't know how it happened because you were supposed to hate her. Trust me, I get it. I didn't start tutoring Troy to fall in love with him. It just happened."

"How did we get to this point?” Chad asked. “You are too afraid to tell Troy that the two of you have a child together. I'm too scared to tell Taylor that I don't love her and never really did because I got burned too badly by my first boyfriend.”

“Do you think that you loved Jamie?”

“Almost, but as the song goes, almost doesn't count. I think it could've ended that way if he actually returned any of my phone calls or emails after leaving the basketball camp bubble. I think I was afraid of trying again after that, and Taylor was safe. A lot safer than Ryan, at least. I’m terrified of telling Taylor that.”

“I think she’ll understand eventually.” Kim grabbed his hand in reassurance.

“How do I tell Taylor that I’m starting to fall in love with Sharpay? More importantly, how do I tell her that I feel like Sharpay is worth risking my heart for?" That was the first time he ever admitted that he may be in love with Sharpay.

"I'm not sure, but we can't keep quiet anymore. I understand that you’re scared because I’m terrified. I'm scared that Troy will completely reject Alex and me." Kim confessed.

"He won't do that. He will be scared, but he will set up and help you with Alex." Chad tried to reassure Kim.

"You don't know that,” Kim argued.

"Yes, I do. Trust me. Let's make a deal. I will tell Taylor the truth when she comes to visit in October. But only if you will tell Troy when he comes for Thanksgiving in November?" Even if Kim says no, he knows he’s going to have to have this conversation with Taylor anyway. The relationship was over. Honestly, it never was really there.

"Deal. What are you going to do about Sharpay?" Kim asked.

"The first thing I'm going to do is go scare off her date. I’ll figure out where to go from there.” Chad wasn't entirely sure how he would handle the situation with Sharpay, but he knew he wouldn't run this time. You rarely get a third chance in life. 

"I don't think you'll need to do that anymore," Kim said as she pointed to Joshua leaving the game center. That’s one less thing to do.  
XXXX  
"You never ask easy questions, do you?" Troy asked as he started making his way out to the lobby of the theater where they were. Troy felt it would be best to be somewhere else for this conversation.

"Not really. I just want to know why I'm unlovable." That question broke Troy’s heart. Troy wished he was in Albuquerque so he could hug her.

"You're not unlovable. You are full of love." Troy so that firsthand.

"Yes, I am. Name one person who loves me, not related to me by blood."

"Chad," Troy said the name without any hesitation whatsoever.

"He doesn't love me. He loves Taylor." Troy never heard Taylor's name said with so much venom before in his life. He chose to focus on the Taylor part because maybe he should not tell Sharpay something that she is not ready to hear.

"He told me he didn't love Taylor. Actually, he feels now that he chose Taylor because he wasn't ready for something that could become real after Jamie. He is just not sure how to tell Taylor that he never loved her."

"Why are you telling me this?" Sharpay asked.

"So you don't make the mistake I did,” Troy explained. “The reason why things didn't work out between you and me is not that I didn't like you. I did like you; I just do not think I was ready to go into another real relationship. There was also the fact that I'm pretty sure that Chad was convincing me not to go after you because he had a crush on you already."

"Chad had a crush on me? Are you sure it wasn’t a crush on Ryan?"

“It was probably on both of you.” Sharpay snorted at that. “Chad did say you were cute," Troy said, editing out the mountain lion comment.

"That's sweet."

"If you and I would have gotten together, it would have been a real relationship that would be complicated and messy. With Gabriella, it was just this easy, simple thing. It was a friendship with occasional make out privileges. It was nothing like the relationship I had with… My first girlfriend." Because he knew Kim and Sharpay were best friends, he didn’t feel like it was his place to tell her that he was with Kim. He would leave that to her.

"There was someone else before Gabriella? I thought the only real relationship you have ever had was with Gabriella? I don't remember you with anyone else unless this basketball camp of yours was coed? Did you have your own Jamie?”

“Not exactly because at least this person called me again, and I’m pretty sure girl X wasn’t with me just to have sex," Troy explained. He decided it would probably be best to refer to Kim as girl X until Kim tells Sharpay the truth. 

“That’s already better than the Jamie incident.” Not that it would be hard, Troy thought bitterly. Despite Kim leaving, Troy never doubted that she cared about him a little bit (after the first angry weekend anyway). She left Albuquerque because she loved him. Jamie just used Chad. If Troy ever saw that guy again, he would punch him out. 

“When we were sophomores, I was secretly dating a female senior. No one knew about us because I knew we will both get so much crap for it, or at least she would. I did not even tell Chad.” Troy explained.

“You know he’s going to be mad when he finds out. You knew about Jamie and Ryan.” Sharpay said pointedly.

“I know he’s going to be pissed when he finds out. Anyway, I was completely in love with girl X, but she left me. At the time, I thought she left me because she didn't love me. I found out recently that she left to protect me. It does not matter because I'm stuck with Gabriella. I'm not even sure if I really love Gabriella or if I was making myself love her because I was afraid no one would ever really love me." He couldn't believe he was telling Sharpay these things. It must be the rum. Yolanda gave him the good stuff earlier.

“You and Chad are more alike than you think,” Sharpay remarked. "You were both bitten by loved ones and now are afraid of real relationships, so you stay in fake ones that are not working." 

“Pretty much.”

"I thought it was bad going out on a date with another guy just to get over the one I cannot have.”

‘You can I have Chad, if you and Chad get over your intimacy issues,' However, Troy kept that thought to himself.

“You and I have some serious issues. Troy, you really shouldn’t stay in a relationship just for the sake of staying in a relationship. Been there, done that, moved on. I think you should leave the sorority girl and go find the real love of your life— Whoever this girl X is."

"Sorry, I'm not telling you her name just yet," Troy said jokingly.

"You are almost as bad as Kim. She still will not tell me who Alex's father is." Wait, Alex is Kim’s kid?

"So that story that the two of you told me a month ago was a complete lie?" Troy asked.

"Kim made us promise not to tell you. I don't know why it's not like you are the father. Even though I joke about the only reason why you're with Gabby is the sex, I know that's not true." As Sharpay continued speaking, Troy felt his chest tightening up. There could only be one reason why Kim asked Chad and Sharpay not to tell Troy about Alex. Alex had to be his son. However, he needed to be sure.

"Hey, Chad just found me in the car. I got to go." Before he could protest, she ended the call.  
XXXX  
After spotting Joshua, Chad spent the next 15 minutes looking for Sharpay. He looked in all her regular stores and couldn't find her. Chad decided to go outside to see if she was waiting for a taxi. Instead, he saw the brunette talking on her phone in her car.

"So how bad did your date go?" Chad asked as he got in the car with her.

"Very badly. Next time I only go out with you.” Chad smiled at that. Maybe they were ready to finally stop lying to themselves. “I mean, I will only go out with you as a friend." Or not.

"I understand what you meant the first time Sharpay," Chad told her, kissing her cheek. “I want it that way too.”

"So, did you have fun with Kim and the munchkin?" Sharpay asked as she placed her head on his shoulder.

"You know Pizza Village is so much more fun when you actually have a kid there. I saw you being ditched by your date, and I thought I would come to get you to hang out with us. Besides, Alex is a lot more fun than that idiot." Sharpay smiled at him.

"Thanks for the offer. I think I'll just stay here." She placed an arm around him. “I’m all comfortable now.

"I can call Kim and tell her to come to the car. Then we can drop her off. Afterward, you and me can head back to the mansion. I think you really want some puppy playtime.” Chad suggested.

“I do love puppy time. I don't know why residents' life won't let me keep him in the dorms. He's so well behaved." Sharpay smiled at him.

"I knew that would cheer you up," Chad said as he went to kiss her on the cheek again. Instead, Sharpay accidentally moved slightly, and he ended up kissing her on the lips.

"I'm sorry about that, I didn't mean to move," Sharpay said, blushing. He loved making her blush.

"That's okay. I think we are friends with kissing privileges. I mean, we did make out at a club last week just to irritate Penelope."

"That was fun. What will your girlfriend say about our arrangement?"

"I don't know. I guess we'll find out when I break up with Taylor in three weeks." He said, kissing her forehead.

"I guess we will," Sharpay said, lacing her fingers with his.  
XXXX  
Morning September 20, 2008

The good twin: so when are you finally going to break up with Taylor?

Chad: Probably October 10. Taylor will be coming home for her parents' 25th-anniversary party. It’s better to do this in person.

The good twin: Wait, what? What happened?

Chad: I sabotaged your sister's date last night, and we decided to be friends with kissing privileges. If I'm going to keep kissing your sister, I need to break up with Taylor. Mainly because I realized I was only with Taylor because she was the safe choice.

The good twin: Finally, it only took five weeks.

Chad: Or 15 months depending on your point of view. I don't love Taylor. I don’t think I could love Taylor.

The good twin: Okay.

Chad: And I think I knew that after the baseball seduction incident. I don’t think I was emotionally ready for a replay of the Jamie incident. Despite the fact, I knew you wouldn’t just be using me for blowjobs.

The good twin: I don't know how to reply to that. You still went back to Taylor even though you knew better. Why?

Chad: Because Taylor made it easier to be who I was supposed to be. Being with you would mean being myself. It would also mean dealing with what happened with Jamie when I was still trying to pretend it didn't happen. I wasn't ready for that. Mainly because the day that I kissed you was also the day that I found out my parents were getting divorced.

The good twin: Shit!

Chad: I wasn't lying when I said I needed for us to be friends because I needed another friend more than anything else at that moment. The talent show was a good distraction from what was actually happening at the time.

The good twin: You needed Ryan, the friend, more than Ryan, the boyfriend?

Chad: Yes. I also needed not to lose anyone else. Everything else was changing, and I needed things to not change.

Chad: I was a little worried about your sister hating me too. I’m not sure how to interpret that now.

The good twin: I wish you would have told me this stuff at the time. I had no idea all of that was happening.

Chad: No one did, not even Troy at the time. Although that was because he's hanging around with your sister. Which was also causing jealous emotions to surface all on its own. I wasn’t sure who I was jealous of. 

Chad: I was just going through a lot that summer that I couldn't process. So not being in love with my girlfriend or realizing that I was never going to fall in love with her was something I couldn’t comprehend yet.

The good twin: Not until you kissed Sharpay?

Chad: Are you mad that I'm ready to let go for your sister but not you?

The good twin: No. Although part of that might be because it's my sister. I'm looking forward to Sharpay not having an asshole for a boyfriend. I want to break Richard’s teeth.

Chad: I promise to hold Malick down while you’re beating the shit out of him. I will do my best to be the best boyfriend your sister has ever had. 

The good twin: Not that it would be that hard. Although if you hurt Sharpay, be aware that they'll never find your body.

Chad: I'm sure of that.

Chad: Things worked out in the long run. You're with Kelsi. How did your date go last night?

The good twin: I rather talk more about you choosing my sister over me. All the pink was a turn on, right?

Chad: That bad?

The good twin: She invited her roommate, Natasha, on our date.

Chad: Maybe she didn't know it was an actual date? Kelsi probably just thought it was a group thing. Amanda went with us clubbing last week.

The good twin: In her defense, you didn’t even think that was a date last week. 

The good twin: You don't go to one of the best restaurants in Manhattan for a group thing.

Chad: So am I supposed to tell you that this will all work out eventually or give you Zach's phone number from the basketball team? He looks a lot like me except maybe not falling for your sister.

Chad: I actually have a picture of him all sweaty and shirtless. Sharpay took it last weekend. She sent it to my mom, who jokingly suggested a DNA test. I hope she was joking, anyway. 

The good twin: I'm not sure yet but send the picture anyway.

The good twin: I thought you hated all your teammates?

Chad: I only despise the heterosexual teammates. I'm surrounded by homophobic jealous misogynistic pricks. They zap all my energy. 

The good twin: Yesterday, you blamed your lack of energy on the roommate.

Chad: Because I can’t even sleep in my own bed most days. His girlfriend is there all the time, and she propositioned me for a threesome yesterday. I should’ve never told Blaise I'm bisexual.

The good twin: ROFLMAO

The good twin: Did you tell Sharpay about that?

The good twin: No, because I’m not suicidal. Although that’s part of the reason why I suggested we stay at the mansion this weekend. Amanda said they were fornicating again in the common room last night.

The good twin: I don't think you were that upset about having an excuse for another sleepover with Sharpay. Also, don’t give me details, at least not until you officially break up with Taylor.

The good twin: Actually, never give me details. It’s too weird.

Chad: Just three weeks to break up day. Suggestions? I’ve never actually broken up with anyone before. Jamie just ghosted me.

The good twin: I know you can do this. Just be honest with Taylor. She deserves the truth.

The good twin: Also, I think you should tell her about Jamie.

Chad: You might be right about that.   
XXXX  
Ryan: Sorry, I didn't text you last night. I had my own god awful date. Kelsi invited Natasha to come with us.

Sharpay: So sorry, baby brother. I'm sure you made good use of the massage oil when you got back to the room by yourself. Just don't think of my boyfriend.

Sharpay: I mean Chad.

Ryan: I got that the first time.

Ryan: I heard you had a breakthrough last night.

Sharpay: We are no longer in denial regarding our feelings for each other.

Ryan: Which is good.

Sharpay: But Chad doesn't want to break up with Taylor over the phone. So October 10 is going to be B-day. I just know this is going to backfire spectacularly.

Ryan: Possibly, but I understand why Chad would insist on doing it in person. 

Sharpay: Are you mad at me?

Ryan: For spending the last five weeks in complete denial about your feelings for Chad? No. It was kind of entertaining. Extremely frustrating, but it also got my mind off of classes and things being weird with Kelsi.

Sharpay: Is it better or worse than extreme Darby training?

Ryan: About the same, which kind of worries me.

Sharpay: This really shouldn't surprise either of us.

Ryan: No, it shouldn't.

Sharpay: I mean, are you mad about me and Chad getting together? I know about your crush and the kissing.

Ryan: It's okay. 

Sharpay: Is it?

Ryan: I love you. You are my best friend. I want you to be happy, but more importantly, I want you to be with somebody that can appreciate you. It makes me feel better knowing you’re with someone that won’t pull a Malick again.

Sharpay: This is true. I love you too. It’s too early for you to make me cry. I just did my makeup.

Ryan: It’s only fair because I’m crying too right now. Maybe some people aren't meant to be together. Perhaps they're only meant to be good friends. I think Chad needed me as a friend more than as his boyfriend.

Sharpay: Chad did tell me that he wouldn’t have survived his parents’ divorce without you.

Sharpay: I kind of think something similar happened with Troy and me. We had a long talk last night. Apparently, Troy chose Gabriela over me because it would have been real between us. Troy wasn't ready for a real relationship because he was in love with someone else and has been since he was a sophomore. 

Ryan: Then, we made the right decision. There was another Troy Bolton girlfriend? How did I not know anything about this?

Sharpay: Yes, and Troy won’t tell me who. Although I'm totally asking Chad if Troy had a crush on anybody during our sophomore year. Troy said Chad didn't know, but Chad would have picked up on something.

Ryan: It's very easy to miss the obvious signs sometimes. Especially when you're too close to a situation. 

Ryan: Look, you don't need to feel guilty because you are the one who got the guy. Sharpay, I promise I’ll be okay. I'm happy for my big sister. I'll find my Prince Charming eventually.

Sharpay: I'm going to be a good sister and just avoid that last line. At least until you break up with Kelsi. You deserve better.

Ryan: Thank you.

Sharpay: Besides, I already feel guilty enough. I stole Taylor’s boyfriend. Everybody in high school accused me of taking Troy from Gabriela, and I actually stole Chad. 

Ryan: I feel like you got the upgrade here.

Sharpay: This is true.

Ryan: But you have to realize there were cracks in the foundation of that relationship before you and Chad started to get close. This break-up isn't about you. It's about what Chad needs.

Sharpay: That's an excellent way to look at it.

Sharpay: Would it look weird if I send her a chocolate apology gift basket now?

Ryan: Wait until after the break-up, and we can send one jointly.

Sharpay: You're a good brother.

Ryan: I'm trying to be. I just want you to be happy.

Sharpay: I’m trying. I want you to be happy too.   
XXXX  
Ryan: So I heard from both my sister and Chad that they are together. Chad will be officially breaking up with Taylor in October.

Kim: Chad and I made a deal last night. He will break up with Taylor if I tell Alex’s daddy about his existence. I’m willing to do anything for the cause.

Ryan: So how are you planning to break the news to Troy?

Kim: You know?

Ryan: It’s very easy to put the pieces together when you’re good at listening. You may need to tell Sharpay sooner rather than later. Troy told her about this girl he was in love with sophomore year. Since Chad already told me about Troy’s giant crush on you his sophomore year, it wasn’t that hard to put the pieces together.

Ryan: You were also a little too eager about getting Troy’s new phone number.

Kim: Point. Chad already figured it out, too, because Alex has the same allergies as Troy. I've been told never to give Alex strawberries. I promise I will tell Sharpay after I tell Troy. He should know first.

Ryan: I won't say anything to Sharpay, but I think it would be horrible if she found out by accident. Remember, I am the understanding twin.

Kim: Good point.  
To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a very different chapter from the original version lots of new material. Which is why the original version had to be cut into two parts. 
> 
> Thank you to Constance for helping me choose the name for Kim’s mom in this new story. 
> 
> Constance is the translator on my I Hope You Have Unlimited Text Message series. However, she has graciously helped me with multiple stories when I need help related to the Chinese language or culture. She will be advising me on the story to make the Cáo family more vivid than they were the first time around. I didn't even remember giving the family a last name in the first version of the story. Which shows you how underdeveloped they were. I finally discovered it again when I was going over the Thanksgiving arc, but it was very generic. So I'm going with what we've developed together.


	13. Chapter 13: Waiting for the End to Come (Living at the Mercy of the pain and the fear)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read or gave kudos for the last chapter. 
> 
> I did some major reworking of the Taylor comes back to New Mexico arc. It’s now five chapters instead of two. (I tried for four, and it was just too much). Everything is going in chronological order this time around. Also, some of the creative choices I made then are not the ones I would make now. I try not to engage in character bashing to make my ship happen anymore. Also, I want things to flow better with decisions made later in the story.
> 
> All titles for this arc will be coming from the Linkin Park song Waiting for the End. I wish I could use the song during this arc, but it doesn't come out for two more years in the story's universe. However, it was my mood music for rewriting this entire arc. Mad Men used contemporary songs all the time. I feel like I’m entitled to do the same.

Chad should be paying attention to his instructor in his film class; instead, he’s texting Ryan. This probably happens in more than it should. It’s not his fault this class lines up with Ryan's lunchtime.

The good twin: Are you sure you don’t want me to come down this weekend? I’m allowed one emergency homesick trip a semester. I can be there for moral support.

The good twin: And to bail you and Sharpay out of jail if it goes exceptionally terrible.

The good twin: Or Taylor. I’m actually not sure who would get arrested, but I feel like someone would. 

Chad: You don’t have to do that. We will be OK. Besides, I don’t want to risk Taylor giving you a black eye when she finds out about the ill-advised baseball seduction incident.

The good twin: Comments like that cause me to start looking up flights to Albuquerque. You’re actually going to tell her about that? She’s probably going to hit me anyway when she finds out this all started because I told my dad you two were dating.

Chad: I’m going to tell her I am bisexual-ish and about Jamie. I’m debating telling her about you because I want to avoid incest jokes. 

The good twin: You would definitely be opening yourself up to polyamorous twin jokes. Does Ginger still want to have a threesome with you?

Chad: I think Blaise talked her out of it. Which is why I forgave him for leaving his bottle of KY in the middle of the room last night.

The good twin: I feel like I should try to talk my dad into letting you and Sharpay live in an apartment next semester. Or at least pay for a single dorm room. You have the worst roommates.

Chad: Unless we magically become foster parents, that’s not going to happen. My scholarship doesn’t cover a single, and I don't want to take money from your dad. So that’s also off the table.

“Pay attention,” Sharpay told him as she actually took his phone away. Now that they were almost dating, Sharpay’s concept of personal boundaries has eroded almost completely.

"For the last seven weeks, we have examined how film can show us the true nature of humankind and society in general. We have explored the various concepts of this class by watching excerpts from films, read essays, and watching documentaries on the subject." Their professor Antonio Stark-Rogers said from the front of the class.

"Nothing like being in a class where your homework consists of watching excerpts from Four Little Girls, Jackie Brown, and Letters from Iwo Jima. I wish I could have taken this class in high school." Chad commented quietly to Kim and Sharpay. If he can’t text Ryan, then at least he can make snarky comments to his friends.

"Now it is your turn to be behind the camera. I want to see how you interpret the world through a lens. For your midterm project, you will create your own short film. I want everybody to break off into groups of three."

"That makes this easy. We already have a group," Sharpay said to the other two.

"Like you would have it any other way," Chad said, smirking at her as he secretly grabbed her hand under the table.

"Now, I could let you choose your subject, but what's the fun than that." The professor said as he picked up a hat from his desk. “In this hat is a vast variety of films, everything from Star Wars to Hotel Rwanda. Your project must somehow relate to whatever your representative picks out. Please send one person from your group to pick." The professor said to the class.

"I will go pick out our film. You two continue starring at the other in your 'I want to be with you but can't because of the technical girlfriend' way. I cannot wait until this week is over and you two can finally be together. " Kim said to the other two.

"We don't stare at each other," Sharpay said defensively, despite it being somewhat accurate. He can’t help but stare at Sharpay.

"Said the woman clutching Chad's hand for dear life under the table. Now that we all know you two are in love, please stop the denial routine."

"I swear I'm going to smack you, Kim," Sharpay said under her breath.

"I'm your only friend; you would never hurt me."

"I have Chad now. I don't need you anymore." Sharpay said with an evil smile.

"He's not your friend. He's the guy you make out with."

"No matter what, I will always be your friend," Chad said in a whisper to Sharpay so Kim can't hear him. "Kim, just go, before she gets more annoyed with you. At the rate you're going, I'm not going to be able to calm her down."

"At least not without resorting to a quickie in the bathroom," Kim said, leaving the two behind. They were so annoyed by Kim’s comments both he and Sharpay forgot to pay attention to the rest of the instructions for the assignment. The only thing Chad remembered was it was due on the 21st, and who it could not be more than 20 minutes. He’ll check the class website later.

"Are all college midterms like this?" Sharpay asked Chad moments later.

"No, these are the fun projects. Other than English class, this will be the only exam that will not involve a blue book this entire year. Last year all my exams were multiple choice."Chad answered Sharpay as Kim return to the table. Suddenly they both noticed the malicious smile on Kim's face.

"Why do I have a feeling that we just got a terrible midterm project?" Sharpay whispered to Chad.

"I doubt that she would be that happy if we got something as serious as Hotel Rwanda," Chad whispered back to his almost girlfriend.

"This is Kim we're talking about. Her sense of humor is skewed."

"You know it's not nice to talk about me when I'm standing in front of you. I'm grinning because I already have the perfect idea for this project. It was made for you two. Also, we have a lot of footage already on my laptop if you will let me use the stuff from the party and my project for my education class." Kim said, handing the slip of paper over to the other two.

"I can't even believe this is an option. This must be the most fluffy film in the hat." Sharpay told him, annoyed.

"It can't be that hard. Besides, you did recreate the scene in the deli in a dressing room a few weeks ago." Chad smirked at Sharpay.

"You're so sleeping in your own room tonight." Chad knew it was an empty threat. Sharpay hated being without him. He felt the same way.  
xxxxxx  
October 9, 2008, 7:49 PM  
“You know this weekend is going to suck. I've really think you should have told Taylor over the phone. This is going to go really badly. We're talking about the same person who ran Gabriella's English essay through a paper shredder when Gabriella did better on an assignment. " Troy warned his best friend over the telephone. 

Chad didn't need the warning; he remembered what happened at prom when he accidentally brought the wrong color flowers. Of course, that reaction was light compared to when he didn’t want to have sex after the prom. Apparently, that was some significant violation of the boy code. Chad understood why she was hurt because he ran out of the room so fast that he fell into a door. Although he doesn’t think it warranted getting a corsage thrown at his head. Chad really should have realized then that this relationship wasn’t what he needed.

"There are somethings you don't tell someone over the telephone. How do I start that conversation? 'Hi Taylor, how are classes going? So I recently discovered that I was only with you because my first boyfriend fucked me over, and I wasn’t ready to deal with a real relationship yet. I think I’m ready now but not with you but Sharpay. Yes, I'm in love with that girl I hated in high school.'”

“At least you’re smart enough not to mention Ryan. You don’t have to tell her that way, but you should still tell her sooner rather than later.”

“There is no easy way to have this conversation. There is no way I am doing that over the telephone. I barely want to do this in person, but Sharpay is scarier than Taylor. This is like telling someone they got you pregnant over the telephone." Chad remarked.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Troy asked Chad calmly. For a second, Chad wondered if Troy knew about Alex. Not wanting to have that conversation, he decided to assume the other meaning.

"The prerequisite events for that have not occurred. Neither Sharpay nor I do casual.”

“Not after Jamie, anyway,” Troy mumbled under breath, but Chad still heard him.

“Jamie wasn’t casual for me. Unfortunately, I didn’t realize I was just his summer fling. My life goal is not to be an asshole like Jamie or Zeke, for that matter. We are definitely not going to do anything while I am still dating someone else. If we did, you would know. Unlike some people, I don’t keep secrets from my best friend. Like I told you about Jamie even though I thought you would hate me for being not straight."

Troy finally told Chad all about his relationship with Kim the weekend after the big epiphany. Chad was almost sure Troy was unaware of the lasting consequences of that relationship. In recent days, Troy has been asking many questions about Alex that Chad avoids by any means necessary. 

"You mean other than sleep in the same bed, hugging, and kissing each other every time you get a chance," Amanda called from her desk as she listened to her textbook. It was true that he has spent almost every night of the last three weeks with Sharpay. Although most of it was on the cheek, there was some kissing, except where one of them would "accidentally" move their head. There was also that one make-out session last night, but that was it. Did that really count as cheating on Taylor?

"I said I was sorry about the Kim situation. Was that Amanda shouting in the background? " Troy asked his friend on the other side of the line.

“Yes. Aren't you supposed to be listening to your reading for English class?" Chad yelled back to Amanda.

"I'm multitasking," Amanda said, pulling off her headphones and walking over to Chad. Grabbing his phone, she quickly switched it over to speaker mode.

"Hi, this is Amanda. I think we only talked to each other by text message before or via Ryan. I had to deal with these two lovesick fools for weeks. At least they have finally stopped saying they were just friends.”

“It really was exhausting. Also, it’s nice to put a voice with the name and all of your text messages. So do you think Chad should break up with Taylor now before she arrives for her parents' anniversary party?”

“I think he should have gotten this break up over with three weeks ago when he and Sharpay stopped denying their feelings for one another. Chad, you should have told Taylor six weeks ago when you started spending the night with Sharpay, even though you were in your friend's only sleepovers stage. You should have broken up with Taylor seven weeks ago when Sharpay came out of your bedroom in Nothing but a T-shirt. Actually, per Ryan, you should have done it a year ago after he made out with you after a baseball game.”

“Not all of us are Marc and can accept or sexual orientation immediately,” Chad remarked. “It didn’t help that everything was going down in the middle of my parents' divorce.”

“Maybe you should’ve explained that to Taylor last year. At this point, no matter what you do, it's too late."

"It doesn't matter anymore. Taylor will be here in the morning. By tomorrow night, it will all be over." Chad said to both of them.

"You're planning on telling her tomorrow after she gets to know the real Sharpay. What if someone tells her about your "friendship" with Sharpay? Even I have a dozen pictures on my phone of the two of you making out. You cannot use the 'we were just pretending to freak out Penelope' line. We all know that you two like making out with each other too much." Amanda said pointedly.

"Were you listening to this entire conversation?" Chad asked the very nosy girl.

"You're in my room. I have a right to eavesdrop. Being dependent on learning things via audio has turned it into a bit of a superpower. Besides, I’ve been conspiring with Kim on this since two days after I became Sharpay’s roommate."

"No wonder you two are getting along so well," Chad muttered under his breath.

"Why are you in Sharpay's room when she is at her Chem lab?" Troy asked.

"Ginger and Blaze," Amanda and Chad answered simultaneously.

"I swear she puts Viagra in his food," Amanda told Troy, annoyed. “She still trying to get Chad to join in.”

"No, she scared of Shar now. I thought it was Blaise that talked her out of it, but it was Sharpay. We're currently researching to see if there's a way that we can get him kicked out of the building," Chad said to Troy.

"I agree with Sharpay junior over there that you should tell Taylor right away. It would be better than her finding out accidentally."

"I just think it will be easier for her to take the news if she saw Sharpay for who she really is and not the girl she pretended to be in high school," Chad explained his reasoning.

"I'm telling you this as your best friend; there are some things you don't want to find out accidentally. Finding out your boyfriend is in love with someone else is one of those things. You know, like accidentally finding out you got someone pregnant." The way Troy said that the last sentence made Chad very worried. Using Sharpay's imaginary presence as an excuse, Chad ended the phone call quickly.

"I think Sharpay is back. I got to go." Chad said, hitting the end button as soon as humanly possible.

"Why do I have the feeling that you two are deliberately not talking about something?" Amanda asked Chad skeptically.

"I'll tell you the day after Thanksgiving," Chad said cryptically.  
XXXX  
October 10, 2008, 7:43 AM  
"I can't believe you're making me pick up your girlfriend from the Airport," Sharpay said, sitting in the cafeteria eating her fruit salad. Despite not having any classes on Friday other than volunteer work at EHS, she still woke up extra early so they could eat breakfast together. It was part of their routine.

"You know I have my chemistry lab today. Besides, Taylor is only technically my girlfriend. In my heart, that relationship is over. Honestly, I’m not sure it even actually started.”

“Please don’t tell her that you chose her over my brother because you were terrified of actually having a real relationship with somebody. I’m only not annoyed with Troy because I now have you, sort of.”

“Taylor is never going to find out about that. I’m going to tell her about Jamie, though. I just think maybe things would go better if she had a chance to actually see what a good person you are." Chad gave her hand a gentle squeeze, which is about as much contact Sharpay is still allowing public right now.

After acknowledging the truth three weeks ago, they have been in this weird space between a platonic friendship and a romantic relationship. Sharpay felt like she was holding back out of respect for someone who never respected her. Sharpay is well aware of all the snide remarks Taylor has made about her to Ryan, and that’s before she stole her boyfriend.

“Find, I am only doing this because I care about you. You do you feel the same?" Sharpay asked, needing to hear the words. She needed him to reassure her that Taylor being here wouldn't make him change his mind. She could not lose him. He meant too much to her already.

“I really care about you," Chad said as he kissed her on the cheek. “That’s not going to change because Taylor is back.”

“You chose Taylor over Ryan.”

“No, I chose the closet and stability during the middle of my parents divorced along with a deep stabilizing friendship. In the end, it was for the best because I would've felt horrible for dumping Ryan for his own sister." 

Why did he have to put it that way? She couldn't help but feel like the Penelope in this situation. Chad was breaking up with Taylor because of her, and she couldn't help but feel guilty. Adding in Ryan just makes it feel worse because she actually cared about Ryan’s opinion of her. Thankfully Sharpay self-loathing this morning was interrupted by her cell phone.

"Hello," Sharpay said into the phone.

"Do you have any classes today?” Kim asked.

"No, which is why I get to pick Taylor up from the Airport in two hours.” Sharpay lamented. The thing she does for that idiot.

"I need a favor. Besides, you owe me for so many reasons."

"What do I need to do?" Sharpay asked with a sigh.  
XXXXX  
A few hours later, Sharpay found herself picking up Chad's almost ex-girlfriend from the airport, with Alex in the backseat. Kim's nanny was unable to come in today because she had the flu. Sharpay was sure it was the 'my boyfriend is in town, and I want to have my brains fucked out' flu. However, she did not point that out to Kim. Instead, she became the designated baby sitter. 

Now Sharpay was trying to entertain Alex in the car's back seat, in the cell phone waiting area. The only thing that seemed to keep Alex quiet was watching a DVD of Twinkle Towne. Her favorite thing was every time Gabriella showed up on the screen, Alex would throw a toy at the portable DVD player. The kid already had good taste.

Finely 20 minutes after Taylor's plane was supposed to arrive, she finally received a call. 

"Why are you here?" Taylor asked when she saw Sharpay pull up. They haven’t seen each other since graduation. Sharpay made herself scarce whenever Taylor came over to hang out with Ryan this summer before leaving for school. Also, Taylor was doing orientation during Gabriella’s community theater debut this summer.

"Good morning Taylor," Sharpay said in the sweetest voice possible as she helped Taylor put her bags in the trunk.

"I thought Chad was coming to pick me up. What happened to the convertible?" Taylor asked as she looked for the person who she assumed would be there. 

“Sorry, I thought it was explained to you that I was coming to get you. Chad has his chemistry lab on Friday mornings, and he couldn’t get out of it. That’s why he asked me to help out.” Sharpay explained. “As for the car, this is my late graduation present. Ryan got one just like it. This car has more trunk space than the convertible. Besides, Chad has that car today."

"My boyfriend is taking chemistry? That is a first. I didn't see him take one class in high school." Sharpay wanted to say that Chad was taking the senior chemistry class when we were in the ninth grade general science class. However, she promised Chad that she would let him tell Taylor all of his secrets. That included him being a super genius.

"He's taking Chemistry 153 this semester." Although Sharpay will be happy to lay some groundwork.

"The numbers must be different here. At my school, that's the final class in the harder chemistry series." 

“It is here too. I have 151 this semester,” Sharpay remarked as they got into the car. Although Taylor probably didn’t hear her because that’s when she noticed Alex in the backseat.

"I know your reputation preceded you, but I don't remember you being pregnant in high school. Where did you get the kid from?" At Taylor's remark, Sharpay took a deep breath before she accidentally taught Alex several new curse words. (Not that he didn’t know a few in Mandarin already.)

"This is my friend Kim's son, Alex. Her nanny has the flu, so I volunteered to take care of him this morning since I don't have classes. Do you remember Kimberly Kim? She was the vice president of the drama club during our first two years at East high."

"I didn't really pay attention to the drama club before Gabriella joined. Although I heard Jason is now vice president. How did a 12-year-old become vice president of the drama club?" Taylor asked.

"He found a loophole in the bylaws that made it impossible for Tiara to become president." Just as Sharpay put her seatbelt on, Alex started screaming for his juice box.

"You know I can drive so you can take care of Alex in the back." Taylor offered, probably to get the crying to stop.

“Thank you for offering, but you're not on the insurance. Alex will calm down once I put the DVD on. Can you give him his juice out of the baby bag on the floor?” Sharpay instructed.

"Yet, you let Chad drive your car?" Taylor asked as she passed the juice box to the little boy.

"Yes, but he's on the insurance," Sharpay explained.

"Why is my boyfriend on your car insurance?" Taylor asked.

“Daddy likes Chad.” The answer was slightly true. “Alex, please be a good boy for Aunt Sharpay. We have to meet Chad at Ruby Friday's at noon. I have to be at EHS by 1:45 for my volunteer work." Sharpay explained.

"You are a volunteer?” Taylor asked with shock in her voice.

"I get class credit for it, but yeah. I am working with one of the freshmen drama classes at EHS. Too bad your brother is taking English this semester. He is doing fabulous preparing for auditions next week in the drama club. He’s going to try out for one of the major parts.”

"You know my brother?" Taylor asked, still sounding surprised.

“I know you know he’s the vice president of the drama club. I am the adult supervision this semester." Sharpay rolled her eyes at Taylor. And people thought she was conceded. "Jason is in Kim's English class. Also, he comes over sometimes to hang out with Chad after school. Your parents had been a little obsessed with the anniversary party lately. I drive him home occasionally, so the 12th graders don’t put him in a locker again." Sharpay said as they go on to the freeway.  
XXXX  
October 10, 2008 12:30 PM  
Taylor was 99% sure her plane landed in the twilight zone. If Taylor thought the car ride was awkward with Sharpay being super pseudo-mommy, lunch was a thousand times worse. Taylor assumed that Sharpay would just drop her off so she could have lunch with her boyfriend. Instead, Sharpay was tagging along with baby Alex.

What made it worse was Chad was paying more attention to Sharpay and his pseudo-nephew than her. Chad apparently adored that kid. He insisted that Alex call him Uncle Chad. She doubted that Chad was the child’s actual uncle. Although Alex’s eyes did look a lot like Troy’s.

Taylor was frustrated. She hasn’t seen Chad in almost 3 months, and she wanted some alone time. Yet he was more engaged with Sharpay. The thought alone made her want to stab somebody with a fork. Unfortunately, she can’t decide if that person should be Chad or Sharpay.

She knew Chad considered Sharpay to be a friend, much to her surprise. When they do actually talk, she’s the only person he mentions. That surprised Taylor because Chad absolutely hated Sharpay in high school. Nobody laughed harder than Chad at the spring musical when Sharpay was humiliated. Now several months later, they are suddenly best friends forever. They finished each other's sentences and made references to things that Taylor knows nothing about. 

“Who is Blaise, and why do you hate him so much?”

“Blaise is Chad’s oversexed second roommate. Sometimes I think he snorts Viagra.” Sharpay explained.

“More like watches way too much porn. Yet Blaise is more tolerable than the last one. At least Blaise hasn’t thrown out my sporting equipment yet.” Chad shivered. 

“You had two roommates already?” Taylor asked, confused. She doesn’t remember Chad mentioning anything about that.

“I guess I didn’t tell you about the drama the first weekend here?”

“You didn't," Taylor responded. Although to be fair, Ryan knows more about Taylor’s hell roommate Tatiana than Chad did. She keeps eating all of Taylor's snacks and going through her things.

“The first roommate only lasted about two days because he was a racist asshole who…”

“Played opera all the time and felt like musicals were the lowest form of theater.” Sharpay finished for Chad. “In addition to repeatedly throwing away Chad's sporting equipment and smashing his iPod. He stabbed one of the basketballs.”

“Don't forget Bryce was biphobic as well. Apparently, we are all just in the closet and only dating Women for the social acceptance. What a condescending prick.”

“I can understand being irritated about the iPod and the basketball. However, why are you so upset that he’s biphobic? Unless he said something about Ryan?" Chad and Sharpay shared a look that Taylor couldn't quite decipher. At that moment, she realized Chad said 'we' not 'they.' She is obviously missing something.

“It’s the principle of the thing. Bigots give me hives.” Taylor could understand that. “Blaise, for all his faults, is neither homophobic nor biphobic. Actually, I think he might be bi-curious. Although I'm staying away from that because I am not going to repeat the mistakes of basketball camp 2006. His girlfriend reminds me a little too much of Jamie.” Taylor had no idea what basketball camp 2006 meant. Also, who the hell was Jamie? This person had to mean something by the way Chad said the name. Sharpay knew, but Taylor did not, and that hurt.

But Chad’s lack of affection wasn’t the only thing bothering Taylor. She didn't recognize the Sharpay Evans that she was having lunch with. Sharpay did not even have the same color hair. Gone were the trademark gold locks, replaced with auburn Curls. Her style of dress was a bit more casual than what she wore in high school. This Sharpay was nice, at least compared to her high school personality. She only made one snide comment about Taylor’s shoes. 

This Sharpay was currently cutting chicken fingers and carrot sticks for Alex without complaining about doing manual laborer. Not just that, Alex got honey mustard sauce on Sharpay shirt, and she just wiped it off without reacting. The Sharpay Evans she knew from high school would never volunteer to take care of her friend's child. Though Taylor was sure high school Sharpay did not have any friends. Apparently, she was wrong.

“Kim and I have been friends since we met at Lava Springs when we were little kids. It helped that both me and Kim love the theater. Besides, I know she will reimburse me for all clothing that was ruined by Alex.” OK, maybe the old Sharpay wasn’t completely gone.

“So, is she a theater major like you?” Taylor asked, trying to start an actual conversation instead of just listening to Chad and Sharpay pretend she’s not there.

“She is an education major, actually. Kim says you can’t be a dreamer when you have a two-year-old. She still believes that even though her stepmom Vanessa managed to get her trust fund back.”

“Yet, you’re still a dreamer, trust fund and all," Taylor remarked.

“Shar is a practical dreamer. She’s double majoring in business too. Also, she got a 98 on her pre-calculus quiz yesterday. I’m so proud." Chad bragged, which bothered Taylor. He never did that regarding her grades. Not that there was anything to brag about right now. 

Thankfully Sharpay started talking about her work at EHS, which still made Sharpay sound like a saint. She drove Taylor's brother home every night so he wouldn't be picked on by bullies on the school bus. She also saved the best friend of Kelsi‘s little sister from getting raped at a school dance. Who was this woman masquerading as the perfect person who could do no wrong? She couldn't be Sharpay Evans from high school. Taylor was definitely missing something.

"How are classes going? Are you doing anything fun this semester? Or are you stuck doing all the general education stuff like me?" Sharpay asked. 

If she was going to ask questions like that, Sharpay could just go back to ignoring her. The last thing Taylor wants to talk about is her classes. For the first time in her academic career, Taylor’s GPA was in shambles. At the moment, she had a D in her calculus class, a C minus in American history, and a C plus in chemistry. In her other two classes, she was just barely pulling off a B. For Taylor McKessie, this was as bad as failing.

In comparison, Sharpay had no problem with this type of academic challenge because she didn't have a single grade below a B minus. Sharpay was adjusting to college, while Taylor felt like she was drowning and wished she could go back to high school. Sharpay had tons of friends in college. Taylor barely knew anyone on campus. Sharpay had an actual life outside of classes. Taylor might as well put a cot in the library. 

“The ivy league doesn’t allow for fun classes. I'm doing wonderful despite the challenge.” Taylor lied. Chad was paying too much attention to Sharpay to realize that. Honestly, at this point, Taylor didn’t trust him enough to know the truth. What did that say about the relationship? Nothing good, that was for sure.

Thankfully at that moment, Alex managed to remove the lid from his cup and spill fruit punch all over himself. Taylor was almost relieved when Chad and Sharpay went to change Alex together. Taylor needed a break from their happiness. 

She also needed to talk to somebody about this weirdness. Since Gabriella was ignoring her, there was only really one person she could talk to about this.

Taylor: So your sister picked me up from the airport this morning. With her best friend’s two-year-old. Alex threw a toy at me.

Ryan: Kim says he does that a lot. That’s probably why she’s having nanny problems. I think she's on her third one, and it’s barely October.

Taylor: He also likes to throw food. I’m currently having lunch with Alex, your sister, and my boyfriend. A boyfriend that is not even comfortable kissing me right now. There are so many things wrong right now; I don’t even know where to start.

Ryan: I’m sorry my sister and best friend are idiots. 

Ryan: I told you you should’ve broken up with him already. You know the long-distance thing wasn’t going to work. I know more about what’s going on in your life than Chad does right now.

Taylor: Just because things are rocky between you and Kelsi doesn’t mean all of our relationships are falling apart. Let me guess, is date night canceled again for bonding with Natasha time?

Ryan: Yes, actually. I kind of wish I would have come to Albuquerque this weekend. We could hang out. Also, at least I will dance with you at your parents' anniversary party. It’s hit or miss with Chad.

Taylor: This is true. Also, I feel like you would pay more attention to me than my actual boyfriend. Chad obviously is not. It feels like the entire lunch Chad was trying to sell me on your sister. Why would he be doing that?

Ryan: They've gotten really close over the last couple of months.

Taylor: Are you and Troy going to lose your best friend spots?

Ryan: That's a possibility. I’m OK with it because maybe that’s the way it’s supposed to be.

Taylor: I do not know how I feel about my boyfriend being best Friends with somebody who they could start making out with at any moment.

Ryan: That's something you're going to have to talk about with Chad. But he could say the same thing about you and me. Or me and him. You know I'm bisexual— mostly. There are other options as well, like pansexual or even Demisexual. For all you know, Chad could be Demi without a gender preference. 

Taylor: He’s not. I think I would know that. 

Taylor: I would know, right? He wouldn’t just come out to me by using “we” instead of “they” when talking about his biphobic roommate that he never even mentioned to me until today? Maybe your sister is here for moral support.

Ryan: Tomorrow is national coming out Day.

Ryan: I think there are things going on that you may not be completely aware of. Just keep an open mind, OK. Also, you'll have an expensive wine gift basket when you get back to the dorms. Consider it an early birthday present. 

Taylor: Should I be concerned that you're gifting me alcohol? How are you even able to give me alcohol since we're both under 21?

Ryan: My dad's assistant is not, and Daniel adores me. Besides, I feel like you're going to need a lot of alcohol after spending the weekend with my sister and Chad.

Taylor: You may have a point there. Is there any way you can get that deliver to me here?

Ryan: I heard my friend‘s stepmom, Vanessa Kim, is invited to your parents' anniversary party. I might be able to convince her to drop off some of the good stuff, but I’m not sure how OK she is with corrupting minors. 

Taylor: There’s no way she’s going to give me alcohol. Aunt Vanessa still calls me Taylor Tot even though I hate it. 

Ryan: That's adorable.

Ryan: I had a feeling she would be that way. No matter how weird this weekend gets, remember I am your friend as much as I am Chad's friend. I'll be here no matter what the weekend brings.

Taylor: This feels ominous. I plan to send you snarky text messages from my parents' anniversary party.

Ryan: I look forward to it.

Taylor: This weekend has already been too weird, and it’s still technically Friday. By the way, your sister has better grades than me.

Ryan: Shar has always gotten better grades than me. Darby would be furious if Sharpay did anything less than honor roll.

Taylor: I feel like I didn’t know your sister at all in high school.

Ryan: No one really knew Sharpay in high school. Sometimes I don’t think I knew everything that was going on back then. She’s a woman of 1000 masks. 

Ryan: But once you get past that, there’s a good person there. She wouldn’t hurt someone on purpose. Sometimes things are just out of your control.

Ryan: In a lot of ways, Chad is similar. I think the only one until recently who truly knew him was Troy. I'm starting to get there.

Taylor: What about me?

Ryan: I think by the end of this weekend, you will be a lot closer to knowing who Chad Danforth really is.   
XXXX  
Sharpay was currently standing outside the family restroom's stall, waiting for Chad to finish up with Alex.

"I don't know why I have to be the one to take him to the bathroom," Chad said, exiting the stall with Alex, who now had a fresh diaper and T-shirt on.

"Because you're both guys," Sharpay answered simply.

"My mom always took me to the bathroom when I was little," Chad said as they walked to the sink to wash their hands.

"That's because your dad probably had issues about diapers and potty training. I can tell you right now if I ever let you get me pregnant, we are splitting dirty diaper duty and potty training. I'll even utilize a breast pump just so you can do 3:00 AM feedings." Sharpay smirked at him.

"You're already thinking about our future children. That is so cute. Do you think they'll look like me?" Chad said sarcastically as he touched her very flat stomach. 

“You know the prerequisite events haven’t happened yet, and they will never happen if you don't break up with your girlfriend. How hard is it to say 'Honey, I think we should see other people? By the way, I'm already seeing Sharpay.'" She said in exasperation.

"We're not exactly dating right now," Chad said, getting ready to take Alex back outside.

"We're not exactly not dating. As soon as you break up with Taylor, I will let you see my latest purchase from Lady Alexandra custom lingerie." Sharpay said with a wicked smile.

"Will I get to take it off?" He said in true Chad style, ignoring the two-year-old in the room.

"Not any time soon, especially if you keep delaying this breakup. I don't know why you just don't do it now."

"Maybe because she just invited herself over to study for the midterms she has soon in hopes of avoiding the anniversary insanity. Can she stay in your room? I think it would be cruel to leave her with Blaise and Ginger for any significant amount of time. They may try to make her their new third." Chad joked.

"Sure, why not. This whole exercise is to prove to Taylor that I'm not the heartless ice queen everybody thought I was in high school."

"Thank you," he said, kissing her on the forehead.

"You better just be glad I didn't leave your T-shirt lying on my bed this morning." She said quickly, just as her cell phone beeped. Sharpay promptly looked down at her phone to see a text message from Ryan. 

Ryan: You two are fucking idiots. Seriously pull the Band-Aid off and tell Taylor what the fuck is going on. She's already suspicious. Chad used the wrong pronoun or rather the right one when talking about Bryce the biphobic.

Sharpay: Shit, he did. I didn't even catch it. Taylor probably didn't pick up on it either at first because she asked why Chad was so upset.

Ryan: I knew I should've come home this weekend. You 2 can't even do a breakup without me.

Sharpay: Is Kelsi blowing you off again? Chad has an excellent basketball player to introduce you to. I’ll text you shirtless pictures when I get to the car. I swear he could be Chad‘s twin. Like if this was a TV show, they would be played by the same actor. 

Ryan: Fuck you. This is going to blow up in both your faces.

Sharpay: Trust me, Chad is going to end things with Taylor this afternoon no matter what. 

Ryan: Good.

Sharpay: Although whenever you’re ready to let go of Kelsi, I’ll be there. We will bring Zach with us.

Ryan: OK, just for that, I’m getting really drunk this weekend and not returning any of your calls. You’re on your own Pay Pay. Do not Fuck this up.

Ryan: Any more than you already have. 

Sharpay: Love you too, Ryan. A shirtless picture is attached. Enjoy it since you’re obviously not getting any from Kelsi. That’s why you’re so cranky. 

Ryan: Oh, God, he really does look like Chad. Also, at least you remember to send pictures, unlike your almost-boyfriend. 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this chapter was set three years later, Ryan would be blasting Beyoncé's The Best Thing I Never Had right now. He definitely dodged a bullet, or at least he feels that way at the moment.  
> Why does Zach look like Chad, except he is three years older? That's a question that will only be answered in the new version. I said I would be doing more with Zach this time around.   
> I’m currently working on the first draft of rewriting chapter 37. This corresponds to chapter 20 in the original version of the story. Because of that, I am considering doing more frequent updates for the breakup arc if anybody’s interested. Please let me know.


	14. This is not what I had planned (Holding onto what I haven’t got)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read, left kudos, or left comments for the last chapter. You’re so wonderful. That’s why you’re getting a Wednesday update. Now for the main event.
> 
> Mood music: For this chapter, I suggest listening to Usher's Climax or Is it Just Me by the Backstreet Boys. Unfortunately, both songs are too young to use within the story but were fantastic for me to listen to as I rewrote this chapter. However, Marc is providing an in chapter soundtrack. Should I figure out how to use Apple music to make a playlist for this story?
> 
> In my old age, I try not to give in to the desire to bash the canon love interest to make way for my ship. I had to rewrite a lot of this chapter because of my new philosophy. It’s not at the levels I prefer now, but it’s better than what it was.
> 
> As mentioned previously, all the chapter titles for this arc are coming from the song Waiting for the End by Linkin Park.

Still afternoon October 10, 2008  
Amanda was desperate to meet Taylor McKessie, the woman, her roommate, has been stressing over for the last three weeks. The stories Amanda has heard from Taylor’s little brother Jason, Troy, and Ryan have her very intrigued. Who wouldn’t want to meet somebody who ran her friend’s English paper through a shredder? Or through a mini tantrum when finding out her little brother would be skipping most of junior high.

Amanda was willing to skip her Friday afternoon English class when Chad text messaged her about their extra guest. That was how badly she wanted to meet Taylor. It was not as if they were doing something that Amanda could not get from Nikki later. She was just happy she did not have cheerleading practice today. That was as always mandatory. 

For the last five minutes, she watched Chad's soon to be ex-girlfriend yell at her roommate for 'accidentally' taking Taylor's laptop cord out of her bag last night. Troy and Jason were definitely right about the temper. Although in her defense, Amanda did call her previous roommate a fucking bitch multiple times, which is one of the reasons why she’s now with Sharpay. 

Ryan said that Taylor was beautiful, but objectively Amanda feels like Sharpay is prettier. Amanda would know because she’s seeing the woman without makeup, and her hair completely messed up first thing in the morning, and she still looks good. Besides, Amanda did not like girls who straighten their hair. Amanda preferred to show off how proud she was of her African heritage by wearing her hair as natural as possible. This week she was currently wearing braids. So mentally, Amanda took points off for Taylor’s current hairstyle. 

Of course, at this point, Amanda was half convinced Ryan has a crush on Taylor. She’s only heard about Taylor’s good points from Ryan, such as the fact Taylor functioned as his scribe in the history class they shared together last year. Amanda would be hard-pressed not to fall for somebody who helped her work through her disability. Although maybe this was some weird sort of rebound thing since Ryan’s last crush was currently with his sister. She hasn’t been text message friends with Ryan long enough to get involved with that. Ryan can work that mess out on his own. As soon as he realizes that his girlfriend is probably hooking up with her roommate. Amanda doesn’t have the heart to point that one out yet either. At least not until she meets Ryan in person.

Ironically enough, Sharpay was probably a nicer person than Taylor. This was saying something, considering Sharpay through Nikki's now-former roommate Maria Gutierrez's makeup in the trash after taking Sharpay's Chanel lipstick from the bathroom. Although unlike Taylor, Sharpay kept the screaming down to a minimum.

“Seriously, why the fuck were you even in my laptop bag last night? How am I supposed to watch the lectures now, Tatiana? It’s polite to ask if you can borrow something. This isn't like taking the last pop tart. She hung up on me." Amanda is not surprised Tatiana hung up. 

“I’m sure it was an accident,” Amanda said to keep Taylor calm, which was her prime objective right now. You don’t want to bring an angry person into a breakup conversation.

“No, it wasn’t because Tatiana has no boundaries. Last week she used my shower shoes without asking. Three days ago, Tatiana borrowed one of my bras, again without asking. Today she decided to borrow my laptop cord. Of course, this was after she drained the battery on my laptop." Taylor side. Okay, maybe she could see why Taylor cursed out her roommate. Amanda would probably do similar in those circumstances.

“When will you be able to switch rooms?” Amanda asked. 

“After Thanksgiving. I’m not sure I’m going to make it. I hate it there. I mean… Why is it also hard?” Taylor placed her head in her hands. Why did Amanda feel that this anger wasn’t just over the bad roommate or a dead laptop without a court? Amanda is an expert in stressed-out student tantrums.

“I have to tell you about my first roommate at some point. She was awful. In addition to making fun of my learning disability, she purposely broke one of my textbooks on CD.”

“I can see how Sharpay would be an upgrade.” Taylor sighed.

“Just take a deep breath and don’t stress out about the cord. It will be okay.”

“I am barely holding onto a B in that class. I can’t miss a lecture.” From what Jason told Amanda, that would be bad for Taylor.

"I completely understand. I can't fix a dead laptop or get you a roommate who understands the concept of personal boundaries. I can let you use Sharpay’s laptop.” Amanda said, pointing to Sharpay’s desk.

“Sharpay would be okay with that?” Taylor asked hesitantly.

"I could text her, but I'm sure she would be cool with it. She lets Chad use her computer all the time."

“That does not surprise me."  
Taylor sighed again. "I know she's helping out the drama class right now, and that teacher hates cell phones with a fiery passion."

“I’ve heard.”

“Until today, I thought that was the only class Sharpay ever got straight A’s in. Apparently, I was wrong.”

“A lot of people couldn't believe the girl who couldn't read had a 4.0 either at my school, but here I am in Evans hall.” 

“How is that related?" Taylor seemed confused.

"This is the honors dorm. No one is allowed to live here in their first year unless they had a GPA of at least 3.5 in high school. No exceptions. Even Blaze, Chad's psychotic oversexed roommate, meets these qualifications. I heard he was valedictorian at his school.” Taylor gave her a surprised look. 

“If it makes you feel better, Sharpay was doing really bad in chemistry until Chad started tutoring her. He's so smart, but then again, he's already in chemistry 153."

"Are we talking about the same Chad Danforth? Because we never took the same courses together in high school." Taylor asked, confused.

This was when Amanda had to remind herself what Troy told her about Chad's high school persona. That’s why she didn’t make a snide comment about East high having the funding for multiple AP classes and dual enrollment. Taylor didn’t know because Chad didn’t want her to know. Chad was an idiotic genius.

“Curly hair, light-skinned, and wears T-shirts that say things like 'my girlfriend can kick your ass, and I'm okay with that.' He’s also a little terrified of people seeing who he really is."

“Ryan said something similar earlier.” Taylor acknowledged. “However, you forgot to mention basketball obsessed." 

"Not really. Chad is on the team, but that's about it. I think he’s only on friendly terms with Zach.”

“Who is Zach?” He is either Sharpay’s real competition or a long lost relative. However, Amanda chose to keep that thought to herself. She knows from Chad that not that many people know he’s not straight yet. Marc taught her not to out people who weren’t ready.

“The token good teammate on the basketball team. Just let me put Sharpay's password in for you, then you can watch your lecture in peace." Amanda said, taking the computer out of its designer carrying case, who, according to Chad, matches her puppy carrying case perfectly. Only Sharpay would put her laptop back in its case just to leave it on top of her desk. 

"You know her password?" Taylor asked, surprised.

"She writes it down on a sticky and then forgets about it," Amanda said as she typed in 4Chad' $mouNtaiNlioN. “Chad yells at her for risking her computer safety like that, but she does it anyway,"  
Eventually, Amanda will regret her decision to let Taylor use Sharpay's computer. Along with Chad keeping his baseball gear in their closet.   
XXXX

Meanwhile, at East High  
"What do you mean I have to take him to class?" Sharpay asked Kim with hands on her hips. "Not that I don't love my pseudo nephew. I thought Ms. Ortega said you could switch periods?"

"Under normal circumstances, I could. Unfortunately, I am supposed to be teaching the lesson today. I can’t switch classes for that. Ms. Darbus said it was fine if you took him into the drama classroom. She said something about the students learning how to work with children."

"Well, he does have his mother skills. Is there any chance we can borrow him for the fall production?" Sharpay joked, mostly.

"Only if he has his own dressing room," Kim said, handing Alex to Sharpay once more.  
XXXX  
Taylor’s adventures in the twilight zone continued because this can’t be her real life right now. Obviously, she would’ve known if her boyfriend had a GPA of over 3.5, right? Missing Sharpay’s intelligence, she could understand because there only mutual acquaintances before Chad defected to team Sharpay was Ryan. Ryan already confirmed that Sharpay had better grades than him.

But Chad, she would know? A girlfriend should know how smart her boyfriend actually is. Of course, that’s when she remembered last year when she forced him to drop out of AP English. She assumed it was a typo and forced him to give her his spot. What if it wasn’t? What if he belonged there as much as she did? If that was the case, why didn’t he tell her?

Ryan’s words earlier about nobody really knowing Chad besides Troy kept echoing in her mind. What did she not know? She didn’t know about basketball camp 2006. She had no idea who Jamie was. She can’t forget that Chad said “we” when repeating whatever biphobic thing his ex-roommate said. So Taylor should probably add a giant question mark beside her boyfriend's sexual orientation. 

Apparently, she had no idea what her boyfriend's GPA was in high school  
, either. Taylor couldn’t argue that it was lower than 3.5 because she didn’t know the number. Come to think of it, she didn’t even know Chad’s SAT score.

Taylor really should be paying attention to the lecture she’s watching. She wants to at least keep a B in this class. Except when Taylor opened the word document to take some notes, she came across Chad and Sharpay’s joint English project. It was about their time at East high. Taylor knew she had to read it. 

Both Chad and Sharpay were better writers than she thought they would be. Technically it was near perfect. Sharpay's writing also reflected creativity that Taylor didn't have. There she found out that Chad hid the fact that he was super smart and taking AP and college classes the entire time. Also, now Taylor knows who was ranked third in the East High Class of 2008. Chad asked that his name not be included in the list. Since the list came out in June, Taylor wondered who requested that their name not be listed now she knew.

Taylor: So how self-absorbed did I have to be in high school to not realize that Chad was taking college classes for most of last year?

Ryan: So you’re beginning to learn the secrets of Chad Danforth. 

Taylor: Tatiana decided to borrow my laptop last night for reasons only known to her. She drained the battery and then placed it back in my bag. However, she forgot to put the cord back in. So I arrived in Albuquerque with a dead laptop, making it impossible for me to view the lecture I need to. 

Ryan: I hate your roommate.

Taylor: So do I. Anyway, I’m able to watch the lecture now because your sister's roommate Amanda allowed me to use Sharpay’s computer. You really need to tell your sister to not write her password down.

Ryan: Chad and I are trying to break her of the habit, but it’s going badly.

Taylor: Anyway, because Tatyana also took my notebook from my bag, I went into Word to type up some notes. That’s where I found Chad and Sharpay's joint English assignment, where I discovered how oblivious I was.

Ryan: In your defense, Chad’s an excellent actor. Nobody pulls off hyper heterosexual moronic jock like Chad Danforth. You saw what he wanted you to see.

Taylor: But you saw the truth, and I didn’t.

Ryan: Because he wanted me to see him.

Taylor: That’s the problem. Chad should trust me to see the real him in a real relationship, and he doesn’t. This can’t work that way.

Ryan: That’s something you and Chad need to talk about. You are well aware that your relationship is not what you need it to be. You need to tell him that. 

Taylor: And will you tell Kelsi that you don’t like her spending all her time with Natasha?

Ryan: I promise I will deal with my Kelsi issues when the time is right. But this is about you and Chad, and you know it. 

Taylor: I know it’s about us. I am even wondering if there should be me and Chad right now. It was just easier to hold on to the last piece of high school normal. Everything such a mess right now; I have no friends, and my grade suck. I don’t want to add not having a boyfriend to that list.

Ryan: No one does that well during their first semester. Regardless you shouldn’t stay in a relationship that’s not working just because you’re afraid of being single.

Taylor: I think you should look in the mirror, Mr. kettle. Also, your sister’s thriving in college, and so is Chad.

Ryan: Technically, this is not Chad’s first semester of college. Sharpay is only doing well in chemistry because she had the good sense to get a tutor. Apparently, you two had a shit chemistry teacher who provided you with no background. You should probably get a tutor as well. I’ll even pay for it if that’s the problem. It’s not a weakness to ask for help.

Taylor: I know. It's just hard to admit that I’m not as good as I thought I was.

Ryan: Did you miss my earlier comments about the lousy chemistry teacher that did not prepare you? That’s not your fault. 

Taylor: You have a point.

Ryan: However, in the meantime, step away from my sister’s computer. Snooping isn’t going to help.

Taylor: Fine, I’m exiting out of the Word now.

Ryan: Thank You

Taylor: Although I just found a PowerPoint labeled the best in Chad and Sharpay on your sister’s desktop. You know I have to look.

Ryan: Taylor, I’m begging you to not look at that. 

Taylor: Now, I have to look.

Ryan: Taylor, don’t do this. Please don’t do this.

Taylor: Did you know that your sister is fucking my boyfriend? The girlfriend of Chad’s roommate just found Sharpay’s bra in his bedroom.

Ryan: I don’t think they’re actually having sex yet.

Taylor: The roommate and his girlfriend say differently. But that doesn’t matter because I just saw a PowerPoint with 15 pictures of your sister and my boyfriend making out. Did you know?

Ryan: I told you not to look. Things aren’t always what they seem.

Taylor: So your sister is just hooking up with someone who looks exactly like my boyfriend? I’m not stupid, Ryan.

Ryan: I need to send you a picture of Zach.

Taylor: According to Chad‘s roommate's girlfriend, Chad is always spending the night with your sister. She called Sharpay his girlfriend. Of course, this is after she insulted my taste by insinuating I shop at Walmart.

Ryan: They’re not actually together. Chad wanted to end things with you first.

Ryan: BTW, I like the way you dress.

Taylor: Fuck you, Evans  
Xxxxx

Ryan: Amanda, why did you let Taylor have access to Sharpay’s computer? You know Sharpay has lots of pictures of Chad and her being a perfect couple on her laptop. 

Ryan: Taylor is going to look at the PowerPoint that Kim made. Remember, it was part of her effort to get them to see the truth. Now Taylor is going to see it. Do you realize how bad that is going to be?

Amanda: Yes, I realized how bad that is because she just took Chad's baseball bat to Sharpay’s laptop. 

Amanda: I forgot that was on there. I’m sorry.

Amanda: Good news, it’s still in one piece. Sharpay must’ve got a good laptop. The plasma not so much. 

Ryan: Shit! 

Ryan: Yet, I shouldn't be surprised. Screenshots of Taylor’s last few messages to me.

Ryan: [image one attached]

Ryan: [image two attached]

Amanda: I could understand how she feels. You knew, and you didn't warn her. I'm just thankful that she hasn't gone full waiting to exhale yet. I don't want the dorms to burn down.

Ryan: Has anybody tried to stop her?

Amanda: Ginger did, and she has a black eye now. She got too close to the baseball bat. Ginger is also really sorry for yelling at Blaise In the middle of the common room, waving Sharpay’s bra around. As she accused him of sleeping around.

Amanda: This seems strange because they’ve been trying to convince Chad to have a threesome with them for weeks. 

Ryan: That’s different.

Amanda: Marc is also equally sorry now for playing Shaggy’s It Wasn’t Me at the time. Although, not sorry enough to stop offering up a soundtrack to this chaos.

Ryan: Your dorm is nuts.

Amanda: This is why you should not put this many gifted kids together in small quarters. This all happened about 5 minutes before the baseball bat came out. Marc has moved on to his breakup mix, including New Found Glory’s version of King of Wishful Thinking and Hit 'em Up Style.

Ryan: That’s going to make things worse. 

Amanda: I tried to get Marc to play Linkin Park's In Between, which I feel sums up what Chad is feeling, but he is not taking requests right now.

Ryan: That was probably when she was texting me to find out if I knew. I tried to tell her that things weren't what they seemed.

Amanda: Her boyfriend fell in love with someone else; it's precisely what it seems like. It doesn't matter if they had sex or not yet. Emotional infidelity can be worse.

Ryan: I know.

Amanda: She doesn't even know about what happened during the summer of 07. You got off lightly, Evans.

Ryan: I really thought she was his beard.

Amanda: Never tell her that. I've seen Chad and Troy interact, and I can understand where that came from, but you're still an idiot.

Amanda: I've tried to call your sister 3 times, and she's not picking up. Do you have any suggestions?

Ryan: Probably because her phone has been confiscated by Ms. Darbus. Have you tried Kim? If that doesn't work, text Troy and ask for his dad's cell phone number. He is the basketball coach/freshman health teacher at the school and can grab Sharpay in an emergency. I feel like this qualifies. 

Amanda: Actually, could you text Troy to text his dad as I call Kim. We can't lose time. Taylor has just moved to Chad's room. We've just lost the big-screen television in the common room Sharpay got for everyone.

Ryan: I'll text Troy.

Ryan: And then look into getting a flight to New Mexico.

Amanda: Don't. Taylor is definitely not ready to see you or anyone else right now.

Ryan: What about a chocolate and liquor apology gift basket?

Amanda: You better send one to me too. Taylor ripped up my comforter.

Ryan: Of course. And a gift card for the comforter. Sorry. We’re idiots.

XXXX  
Sharpay Evans was not in a good mood. Although she was having fun watching some of the students trying to act with Alex, she could not stop thinking about the girl studying in her dorm room. Tonight was going to be ugly, and she could not help but feel guilty. It was as if what was about to happen was all her fault. So distracted by guilt over Taylor, she forgot to put her cell phone on silent. For the first time in seven weeks of working at EHS, someone called her during class time. Her cell phone was now in the Darbus collection.

As she started to go over the next scene with Jackie, Jimmy, and Alex, Kim and Jason ran on to the stage.

"What are you doing here, Ms. Kim? I assure you your child is fine." The drama teacher said to the two invaders.

"Unfortunately, Sharpay's dorm room is not. Your roommate was trying to call you, but she couldn't get a hold of you." Kim said, looking at Ms. Darbus.

"I'm sure whenever it is can wait until class is over.” Just then, Kim passed the phone to Ms. Darbus.

"If only she would channel that aggression into the theater. I think you need to leave now, Ms. Evans. You can make up the time another day." Ms. Darbus said this as she passed back the phone to Kim and then went to get Sharpay's out of the collection. Sharpay quickly opened the screen to see a picture of Taylor slamming a baseball bat into her plasma television. When Sharpay went to grab her bag, she noticed Jason following her.

"What are you doing?" Sharpay asked.

“Remember, Last week, my mom added you to the list of people who could sign me out in an emergency. My sister having a nervous breakdown because she most likely discovered you are sort of dating her boyfriend qualifies as an emergency. Besides, you're going to need me to calm her down."

"Find you can come."

As she was leaving the room, she swore she heard Kim scream. "Where is my kid?"  
XXXX

October 10, 2008, 4:15 PM

Amanda knew this day was going to come after spending Labor Day with Chad and Sharpay. It was why she joined Kim’s breakup conspiracy group; they were trying to keep this from happening. They failed miserably, as evident by Taylor taking a baseball bat to their room 45 minutes ago. Amanda genuinely hates herself for forgetting the PowerPoint was on the computer. Amanda really did like that television that Taylor crushed. 

Now Amanda, Marc, Nikki, and Jason McKessie sat in the common room watching the greatest fight in A of U history. Nikki was live texting Ryan for her since she can’t dictate right now. If she didn’t tell him everything, he would probably be getting on a flight to New Mexico right now. Marc was playing the Boy is Mind because he believes all of life’s significant moments should have a soundtrack.

"It was bad enough that you went after Gabby's man. Now you are going after my idiotic boyfriend like a lost puppy. Now that Troy is at Berkeley, you have to go after his best friend? You're so pathetic." Taylor said in pure hatred as she threw another couch cushion at Sharpay.

"There's Nothing cheap about me. I'm not the one who shops at Walmart." At this remark, Taylor threw a textbook at Sharpay, which took out a lamp instead.

"Is she aware that Chad has a 4.0 average and is technically a sophomore?" Nikki asked Jason as the verbal jabs continued between the girls. 

"Chad kept his intelligence a secret in high school," Jason explained as he took pictures of the whole thing.

“Per the text messages that Ryan screenshot at me, she found out right before by reading Chad and Sharpay’s English project.” 

"That should've been a sign right there that this was going nowhere,” Nikki remarked, and Amanda agreed.

"Why isn't Sharpay fighting back physically? This is the same girl who knocked a basketball player unconscious." Marc asked as he realized that Sharpay was only defending herself from Taylor's physical attacks.

"Guilt," both Jason and Amanda replied at the same time. They all knew that Sharpay could do some severe damage if she wanted to.

"Maybe we should go get the RA?" Nikki asked from the side. “Ryan said he called their father; he’s on his way.”

"Only if someone starts bleeding," Amanda replied softly. 

"This needs to come out one way or another. At least Sharpay got the baseball bat away from her."

While they were talking, Taylor said something about Chad that Amanda didn’t quite get. Regardless it resulted in Sharpay finally slapping Taylor in the face.

"If you want to attack me, go ahead, attack me. I did not survive four years of being the most hated person at East High without developing a thick skin. I don't care if you hate me. Everybody has at one point. Don't you ever say anything that nasty about Chad again.” Sharpay said forcefully. 

“Nothing you are accusing him of is true. Chad is not talking to Zeke right now because he’s suggested that Chad fuck Penelope behind your back. Believe what you want about me. Go ahead and call me every nasty word you can think of. I've been called worse. But Chad did nothing for you to deserve your anger."

“I think I have a right to be mad about the fact you were making out with my boyfriend. I saw pictures, and Ryan confirmed it even if he swears you guys haven’t slept together. How many times did my boyfriend shove his tongue down your throat? Or maybe he shoved something else down your throat if locker room rumors are to be believed." Those comments got Taylor another slap.

"What is she talking about?" Jason asked the other three.

"Oral sex," Marc said before he remembered he was talking to a 12-year-old. Or maybe Amanda smacking him upside the head helped.

"There are children present." Amanda admonished.

“My mom’s a gynecologist, so I’m aware. Although, I’ve never heard it referred to like that.”

"Considering they don't remember there's a kid here, I don't think you should be mad at Marc," Nikki said, pointing to Taylor and Sharpay fighting.

"If you think I'm going to let you take my boyfriend without a fight, you have another thing coming. I doubt that he loves you." Taylor said as she tried to attack Sharpay again.

"She doesn't know, does she?" Marc said to the other three in a whisper.

“Ryan tried to prime Taylor for this, but obviously he wasn't successful," Amanda said quietly.

"I'd told Chad to break up with my sister over the phone. For a Genius, he is a complete idiot. This is the same person who put my favorite video game in the garbage disposal because I read her diary." Jason explained.

"It is his twisted sense of honor. In Chad's mind, it's wrong to break up with somebody over the phone." Amanda said to the others.

"This is going to be bad," Nikki muttered to herself as Sharpay when off on Taylor's lack of knowledge of her boyfriend.

"Do you know anything about your boyfriend? Do you even know what classes he is taking this semester? Do you know what he wants to be after college? Do you know anything about who he is now? Do you know what type of person he is? You can’t love someone you don’t know, and you don’t know Chad. You don’t even know about Jamie."

“Who is Jamie?” Mark whispered to Amanda.

“Chad’s ex before Taylor.” Amanda purposely did not say boyfriend because outing Chad right now would make things worse. Not that they weren’t already bad.

"Like you know the answers to any of those questions? He probably hates you as much as he did in high school. He only wants you because you're here." Taylor’s voice was full of venom.

"That's not true, Taylor. You don’t know me, and that’s my fault. I’m sorry I didn’t let you in. But don’t be angry at Sharpay because I wasn’t honest with you." Chad said, walking into the room and instantly went to Sharpay without even thinking. Incidentally, this was when Marc’s phone started playing In Between by Linkin Park. It feels oddly appropriate. 

“I'm with you because I want to be, not because you're here," Chad whispered to Sharpay just loud enough that Amanda picked up on it. Fortunately, Taylor was too far away to hear this inconvenient truth.

“I don’t think being honest about fucking someone else is going to help right now,” Taylor said, pulling out of black bra and throwing it at the two. "I am so done with your bullshit." 

"That's another two dollars for the swear jar," quipped Jason from the side. 

"I wonder what happened to that bra," Sharpay said, picking up the custom made garment.

"You wouldn't stop asking about it for two days," Chad said under his breath in a barely audible mumble.

"You left it in his room when you were screwing my boyfriend," Taylor said, looking for something else to throw.

"I did not have sex with Chad," Sharpay muttered, not that Taylor was listening to anything at that point.

"This was not how I wanted you to find out," Chad said softly as he ran his hand through his hair.

"That you are cheating on me with Sharpay?" Taylor said as she threw another pillow at Chad and Sharpay.

"No, that he is in love with her. Stop calling her bad words. She is my friend Taylor. Unlike you, she actually cares about someone other than herself and her GPA. You seriously need to grow up. Stop throwing a tantrum every time you don't get your way." Jason said to his sister. 

Amanda knew at that moment that all hell was going to break loose when she saw the look of murder in Taylor's eyes as she lunged for the object of her annoyance. Maybe they should have called the RA in earlier.  
XXXX  
Taylor was furious. Her boyfriend of more than a year was fucking around with Sharpay Evans, and everybody else knew and told her nothing. Even Ryan knew. Worse than Ryan knowing and not telling her it was Jason knew. She could understand Ryan not telling her the truth because Sharpay is his sister. But her own brother should have told her. Instead, he took Sharpay’s side. Maybe that’s why she almost hit Jason. Before she could, Sharpay grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Taylor had no idea the girl was that strong. She couldn't get away from her, no matter how hard she pulled.

"Let go of me, you ice queen bitch." Taylor said as she fought Sharpay to let her go.

"Not until you calm down. You almost attacked an innocent 12-year-old. You want to fight someone, fight me. Trust me, I will kick your ass. Don't you dare touch, Jason. You are going to stand here and listen." Sharpay said, turning her around to face Chad.

"Why do I need to listen? I don't want to hear you two lie about how you're not fucking each other. I've seen the pictures. I loved you, and this is how you pay me back, you ass." Taylor said, literally spitting at Chad. 

"I'm not sleeping with her. You don't believe me, fine. If you don't know me well enough to know I wouldn't do that to you, then you don't know me at all. Taylor, you never knew me beyond my fake high school persona.”

“Because you never let me. I found out more about you from reading your joint paper with Sharpay than anything you ever told me. I don’t even know who Jamie is.”

“My ex-boyfriend.” That explains why Chad did not want to room with someone who was biphobic. That also explains why he used “we” when he explained what happened. 

“You had an ex-boyfriend? I thought I was your first serious relationship?” Was everything a lie? 

“You don't know me, Taylor; you never did. I never gave you that privilege. I’m very sorry about that. I think I was too afraid after Jamie broke my heart. I could never trust you enough to know me. Don't say you love me, Taylor. You did not know me well enough to actually love me.”

“But instead, you’re letting Sharpay in?” Taylor asked.

“Because she wouldn’t let me pretend anymore. She sees me, flaws and all. You never really wanted to get beyond the surface me. I'm so tired of trying to be something else. I cannot do it anymore. I am sorry. I wanted to have a conversation where we talked about all of this, but it’s too late. This isn’t working anymore between us, and you know it. I’m sorry, but I can’t be your boyfriend anymore." She wanted to cry when he said those words, but she wouldn't let him see her tears.

"Amanda can drive you home. Let her go, Sharpay." He said as he physically removed Sharpay away from Taylor.

"Fine. If you touch Jason again, I will hurt you." Sharpay said as Chad wrapped his arms around her. This visual took the last bit of fight out of Taylor. Although the fact that someone was now playing Brandy’s Almost Doesn’t Count in the background didn’t help things.

Before seen them together in the flesh, it was easier to pretend it was just sex. Taylor was not sure if sex was involved. She would like to believe that Ryan was telling her the truth. Chad didn't do casual. Even though everything she knew about him turned out to be a lie, she knew that was still true. Prom was a great example of that. 

Whatever was going on with Sharpay was not casual. They knew each other too well. Chad looked at Sharpay as if she were the only thing in the world. He never looked at Taylor like that. She saw that same look in her father's eyes every time he was with her mother. Taylor knew it was the look of true love. She feels so stupid right now.

She couldn't take it. She couldn't believe it. How did it happen? 10 weeks and he was already in love with someone else. More importantly, in 10 weeks, he managed to trust Sharpay so much more than her. Even if Chad didn’t want to be publicly known as bisexual, he should have told her about Jamie. Her mind couldn't process this. When she couldn't process things, she ran. She could not face the truth that Chad never loved her.  
XXX  
Kim was panicking. Her kid was gone because Jimmie and Jackie were too busy watching her tell Sharpay the bad news. She was going to hurt them as soon as she tracked down her toddler. The school was huge. She should seriously consider a tracking device. After 10 minutes of not finding her child, she was starting to panic. 

Then she heard her son giggling. Her heart was calming down until she realized the sound was coming from the gymnasium. That was one of the two rooms at the school she had been trying to avoid desperately for the last several weeks. The other was the freshman health classroom. As she walked into the gym, she saw her son playing with the man that probably hated her more than anything. She did not care. She just wanted her baby back.

"Don't ever do that to mommy again. Thank you for finding him. He was supposed to stay with Sharpay in the theater; instead, he ran away as he always does." She really is going to put a tracker on that kid.

"Don't worry. Troy did the same thing when he was Alex's age." Before she had time to figure out exactly how Jack Bolton knew her son's name, he asked the one question she did not want to hear.

"Exactly when were you going to tell me that I was a grandfather?"

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the chapters I cut a lot of stuff out of. Although I added a bunch of new things as well. I hope it made it a better chapter. 
> 
> The last scene happened before the fight on campus, but it worked better to cut to the scene afterward.


	15. Picking up the pieces, not knowing where to begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. That was definitely a challenging chapter to write. However, I loved every second of it. Now it is time for the fallout.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my crazy original characters.   
> Once again, the title comes from the Linkin Park song Waiting for the End.

October 10, 2008, 4:53 PM  
"Can someone please explain to me what happened?" Sharpay heard the RA say just minutes after Taylor ran from the room on the verge of tears. Ms. Lopez was obviously furious.

"I told you to tell her on the telephone," Amanda said as she started to put the furniture back in the community room. "Chad just broke up with his girlfriend. She didn't take it very well or really at all."

"I'm going to be filling out incident reports all night." Ms. Lopez said in annoyance as she surveyed the damage.

"On the bright side, Taylor owes me $35.00 for all the cursing during her tirade. The swear jar has been very good to me today. Are you going to take me home, Sharpay?" Jason asked, pulling Sharpay out of her confused state. She couldn't believe that this went so badly. There was at least $10,000 worth of damage to the building alone. There went her black card shopping spree this Thanksgiving. Her dad was going to kill her.

"Just give me a minute to change," Sharpay said, walking into the bedroom with Chad behind her. 

It was an absolute disaster area. Glass and stuffed animal fluff cover the room. Her comforter was torn to shreds. Her television was destroyed. The only reason she still had a laptop was that it was designed for punishment. She saw the pictures of Taylor taking a baseball bat to it earlier. Hundreds of CDs and DVDs were smashed to pieces and scattered around the room. Almost every outfit she owned was ruined. No one was able to stop Taylor as she doused all her clothing with bleach. Apparently, all her underwear outside of a particular black bra we're currently on the sidewalk outside the building. She wanted to cry; however, Sharpay Evans did not cry. Well, she did not cry in public anyway.

A little voice in her head told her this was what she deserved. Even though she was not trying to cheat, it happened. It didn’t matter that they didn’t have sex; they might as well have. In some ways, emotional infidelity is worse. She stole Taylor's boyfriend. Sharpay never hated herself more than right now. For the first time in her life, Sharpay actually felt like the evil villain that everyone said she was in high school.

"It's not true," Chad told her. It was like he could read her mind. "Whatever she said to you before I got here, it's not true. You are the most intelligent, beautiful, infuriating, passionate, and compassionate woman I have ever met. You are the first partner I’ve ever had to see who I really am.”

“It’s hard for me to believe that right now. I stole someone else’s boyfriend.” Sharpay whispered.

“That’s not entirely true. You did not take my heart from Taylor because she never had it. Maybe that’s my fault because I couldn’t give it to her, but I freely give it to you. But that’s on me, not you. My heart is yours." Chad said, kissing her on the lips for the first time that was genuinely real and not the two of them pretending or an 'accident.' She wanted this so much. That wicked voice in her head wondered if all this pain was worth this. As he continued to kiss her, she knew he was worth everything.

"This is such a mess," she said as they broke apart. That statement could refer to the room and the entire situation in general.

"I should've broken up with her on the phone." Chad side.

"You think," Sharpay said sarcastically as she pulled a piece of fluff out of his hair.

"I doubt that I will find anything wearable here. Taylor basically destroyed my entire fall wardrobe." Sharpay sighed again.

"Good thing you have all the other seasons at the mansion," Chad said in jest.

"I'll take Jason home like this. I'll call the cleaning crew and daddy from the car. I want him to hear about this from me and not Lisa.”

“According to a text I got from Ryan, your dad already knows. He took care of it.” Sharpay smiled at that. At least her little brother had her back even though she knew he was mad at her. He was so right when he warned her.

“I should still call him and Ryan as well.” 

"I'll meet you in a minute. I just want to see what Taylor did to my room." Chad tells Sharpay as he kisses her on the cheek.

“No, stay here. I can do this by myself. Just meet me at the mansion at 7 pm. One of us probably needs to talk to campus police. Just bring junk food. If I see a salad, I will hurt you." She said, smiling at him. It was her fake 'I'm trying to be OK when I just want to cry' smile. She wanted to kiss him again but decided against it. Instead, she left him and this mess behind.  
XXXX  
Taylor was uncertain how she made it to her favorite cafe 10 blocks from the U of A campus. She was just glad she had the presence of mind to bring her bag and cell phone. Taylor was currently listening to the TLC song lovesick for the fifth time, eating a jumbo nacho with sour cream and guacamole by herself. This wasn’t really helping her figure out what to do next. How did this happen? How did he fall out of love with her? Did he ever love her? Why didn’t he tell her about Jamie? Was she just his beard? Unfortunately, TLC held no answers for her.

If this happened last year, she would be calling Gabriella, not anymore. Taylor missed high school Gabriella. College Gabriella was too busy making straight As and hanging out with Mercedes. There was no way she would call college Gabriella. Ryan was out because he was too close to the situation. Despite what he told her earlier, he was still Sharpay’s brother and Chad’s best friend. He couldn’t deal with this objectively. Taylor can even bring herself to read the numerous text messages she has in her inbox from him.

Taylor thought about calling her mother and asking her to pick her up. They could pick up Ben and Jerry's and cry over sappy love stories. However, her mom was too busy planning her anniversary party. Besides, she couldn't provide Taylor with the answers to any of her questions. Then she remembered the one person other than the person in question, who may know why Sharpay Evans is now the love of Chad's life. (Ryan probably knew, but again she wasn’t ready to talk to him yet.) 

She quickly dialed the number. Fortunately, Troy picked up.

"Hello,"

"Troy, why couldn’t your best friend love me?" She asked as she tried to keep the tears out of her voice.  
XXXX  
Jack Bolton has had many different opinions about Kimberly Kim over the years. When she was 14, he saw her as the inquisitive drama girl who asked too many questions in health class. (Although now he wished she asked more questions during the human reproduction chapter.) When she was 15, he saw Kim as the girl in gym class that never wanted to lose or break a nail. 

When she was 17, he saw her as the solution to his son's bad grades in math and English. After Chad got so frustrated trying to tutor Troy that he threw a book at him, Kim became his only hope of keeping Troy eligible for basketball. She exceeded his expectations, and Troy was making honor roll by the end of his high school career. 

When she was 18, Jack saw her as the woman that broke his son's heart when she left so suddenly. She only left a note that he never could give to his son. No matter what, he didn’t want to break his son’s heart any more than it already had been.

At almost 21, she became the mother of his grandchild. At least now he understood why she left 2 ½ years ago. He also had a good feeling that the note left that night was, at the very least, a cover for a much more complicated situation. Carolyn suggested that was what was actually going on two years ago when this all happened. He really should listen to her more often.

Right now, Jack didn’t know how to deal with Kim. She seems so different from her high school self. When he asked her the initial question in the gym, she froze. He expected her to run from the room. Instead, she asked to go somewhere away from campus. 

Now he was sitting drinking coffee with his son's ex-girlfriend and his grandchild. A grandchild, he was not even aware of the possibility of his existence until a few weeks ago. Chad being Chad, sent Carolyn a bunch of pictures of Alex and Kim from their labor day pool party. Carolyn sent them to Jack as support of her theory that Kim ran because she was pregnant. When he saw the first picture, he was 99% sure. Alex looks so much like Troy; it was spooky. He was almost a mini Troy; he even had Troy's food allergies. (As he found out when he tried to order a strawberry Danish.)

"So, are you going to answer my question now?" Jack asked as he took another sip of his coffee.

"Not really. Can we start with something simpler? Like why does prejudice exist?" He laughed at her joke. If she wasn't ready to answer the big question, he would give her more time.

"How about an easier question, why are you an education major right now?" Jack asked, instead. “When you were in school, you wanted to be an actress like your friend Sharpay."

"Because you can't be a dreamer when you have a kid. I did not have a toddler in high school. Also, I spent two years without my trust fund. After being so broke, we qualify for food stamps; I learn the importance of having a career that comes with a steady paycheck." Jack remembers Carolyn telling him something similar when she explained her decision to defer law school. Although, in her case, she was never food stamps poor.

“I like teaching. It feels good to help others learn. In the future, it will be nice to have the same hours as Alex when he starts school." Kim said as she attempted to stop Alex from throwing food at the other kids in the coffee shop. Troy used to do the same thing as a kid.

"What do you mean you spent two years without your trust fund?" Jack asked for the sake of clarification.

" My mother, Zhēn, had full control over the trust fund created for me when I was born by my grandfather, Hóng Yì Cáo. Yes, I am one of the Beijing Gardens Cáo. When Zhēn found out I was pregnant, she wanted me to have an abortion. I said no. Zhēn then threatened not to pay for my education, I still said no. It did not matter because I was on scholarship anyway. I applied because I knew I would have to break away from her eventually. I was not going to give up my child because I didn't get pregnant by the right person." He noticed that she did not say 'right time.'

"Zhēn gave up on forcing me to have an abortion and decided to get me to give Alex up for adoption by taking my trust fund hostage. I spent most of my freshman and sophomore year of college as a full-time working mom and college student. I am not sure how I managed to get by. Finally, my father and stepmother manage to get my trust fund restored in June." It made Jack feel better, knowing how hard Kim fought to keep his grandson. Kim reminded him of Carolyn in a lot of ways.

“I am sorry you had to go through that without support from us. Why did you not tell us this was going on? We would have helped you." No matter how he felt about Kim, he wouldn't let his grandchild suffer. He wasn’t going to be Carolyn’s dad.

"Like I was going to tell you and your wife after what Lucy did to us?" Jack could hear her anger.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, confused.

“Did you know your wife blackmailed me into leaving your son?" That question caused Jack to choke on his coffee.

“She did what?"

“I’ll take that as a no, which supports what Chad told me. Your wife threatened to send me to prison for statutory if I didn't break up with Troy." He found that thread laughable. “Only recently did I found out she was bluffing thanks to some legal documents Chad’s mom sent Sharpay.”

“Carolyn’s great like that. New Mexico statutory rape laws aside, Kim, the entire faculty at East High knew you and Troy were sleeping together. Ms. Darbus caught the two of you having sex in the garden on the roof after the spring dance. That was the talk of the teachers' lounge for weeks. If we thought you were a threat, you wouldn’t be allowed to be a student-teacher this year.” All blood drained from Kim’s face as he spoke.

"You knew?" Kim whispered.

"I knew you two were together. I was not completely happy about it because I felt Troy was too young to be sexually active. Ask Chad about his mom someday. At the same time, I knew Troy was happy with you, and I wasn’t going to stand in his way."

"Chad told me all about his mom, which probably explains why he was so helpful even before he realized that Alex was Troy's son. In hindsight, I agree with you about the sexually active part. Teenage hormones tend to get in the way of good judgment sometimes. It’s good to know that you would have been supportive because your wife was not at all.”

“What were her other threats?” Jack was sure there was more than a statutory rape charge that wouldn’t stick.

“If I didn’t leave, Lucy also threatened to remove Troy from East High for homeschooling so he couldn't play basketball or be with his friends. That's the one that had me packing for New York the next day." Jack felt like there was more, but he didn’t know what. Did Lucy bring out a shotgun like Carolyn’s dad?

“You should have come to me. I would have divorced her and sued for full custody before I would let Lucy get away with something that stupid." At the time, he probably would’ve taken such drastic action to keep Troy playing. But now Jack cared more about keeping Troy happy. He knew Troy was miserable being away from Kim.

"Chad said the same thing. He wants me to tell you just as much as Troy. I just thought it would be better if I left. It was not until a few weeks later that I found out I was pregnant when I collapsed in class." 

Jack wanted to ask her why she didn't call. Then he remembered Lucy changed all their phone numbers at that time. She made it very hard for Kim to contact them. Dammit, why didn’t he see that at the time? What else did Lucy do? What if Lucy was the one who wrote that nasty letter to Troy instead of Kim?

“Right after you left, Troy got a really horrible letter that was supposedly from you. Did you send him a letter?" His heart dropped at the expression on Kim’s face.

"What letter?" Kim asked in complete confusion. Oh god, it had to have been Lucy. 

"The one where you tell Troy that you were just using him and didn't love him. Thankfully for you, Carolyn made me make a copy." Jack said as he pulled up a copy of the letter he kept on his cell phone per Carolyn's instructions. He was very thankful he listened to her right now.   
XXXX  
Troy Bolton was incredibly tired of Chad's girlfriends calling him with their relationship problems. Actually, Troy should amend that to the gender-neutral "significant others." Troy has also had to deal with Ryan's numerous text messages discussing why Chad was ready to leave Taylor for Sharpay but not him. 

Troy was happy to answer those questions from Ryan because he was the only one who knew that Chad wasn't heterosexual until a few weeks ago. No one else could really help Ryan understand Chad’s mindset at the time. They concluded that Chad wasn't ready to be out back then, but he was now. 

Troy could also understand Sharpay coming to him. Without knowing, he contributed to the problem. Thinking about it now, maybe, he should have talked to Sharpay about why he wasn’t ready to date her instead of dating Gabriella.

However, he was not responsible for the current situation. Except, he was sort of. He agreed to help Kim and Ryan get Chad and Sharpay to realize their feelings for each other. Troy’s punishment was to explain why Chad fell in love with Sharpay to a furious Taylor. This would be difficult because Troy was not even 100% sure why Chad fell in love with Sharpay. It just happened despite Chad. He knows that Chad never loved Taylor. She was only his safe port during the divorce storm. Troy thinks that might have something to do with the disaster that was Jamie, but he doesn’t know for sure. Troy doesn’t want to tell Taylor any of this. It wasn’t his place.

"You don't ask easy questions, do you, Taylor. Isn't this a conversation you should be having with Gabriella? I know we're friends, but this is more of a best friend conversation." He said in hopes of trying to get out of this ridiculously awkward conversation. 

He knows not to suggest Ryan since he just read through the screenshots of Ryan’s last conversation with Taylor. Troy was just glad he didn’t need to call his dad anymore because he’s been avoiding his dad for the previous three weeks. If he speaks to him, Troy knows he’s going to tell him everything. 

"Unfortunately, as you know, my alleged best friend is too busy probably getting drunk at a frat party to help me through this crisis. Besides, Mercedes is her best friend now. She doesn’t give a fuck about me or anyone else.”

“This is unfortunately true despite it not being 6 pm yet. Gabby is probably doing jello shots in a dorm room somewhere." Troy answered sarcastically. He was getting really tired of Gabriella blowing everything off for the college experience.

“She shouldn’t be ignoring you. You give up your dream of going to U of A just to be near her, and this is how she treats you. Maybe if you were here, this whole mess would not have happened. You could have kept Chad from falling in love with the ice queen." Troy decided it was in his best interest not to tell Taylor he was team Chadpay.

"First, I didn't give up my dream for Gabriella or anyone else. U of A was not my dream; it was my father's. I refuse to be the person everybody wants me to be any more. I've lost too much." He thought of Kim at that moment.

“You have a point.”

“I don’t think anybody could have stopped Chad and Sharpay from happening eventually. Those two had a strange connection since kindergarten when they got in a fight over chocolate milk. Maybe the connection that seemed like hate was really their passion for each other. Maybe what we thought was hate was really lust or even love. You remember the summer at Lava Springs? No one could make those two madder than each other. Yet they kept making excuses to be around One another.” Like Chad being Sharpay caddy for the rest of the summer.

In addition to the Jamie stuff and not being ready to be out, Troy is sure that Chad's latent feelings for Sharpay were another reason he turned down Ryan. Troy is going to keep that theory to himself.

"I just don't understand how they can go from hating each other to what I saw this weekend. It was like Chad and Sharpay were together for their entire life."

"They have been. Chad and Sharpay have had classes with each other since kindergarten except for the year Sharpay's family lived in Rhode Island." Troy remembered how miserable Chad was that year. It was as if part of him was missing because he didn't have Sharpay to argue with.

"As for hating each other, I don't think they ever did. Chad and Sharpay just had too much fun fighting."

"Now, they are having too much fun making out," Taylor stated bitterly.

"You walked in on them?" He asked, wondering if Ryan left something out of his text messages.

"I saw the PowerPoint even though Ryan told me not to look. I would like some context to go with what I saw today." Now that Troy did see in the text messages.

"You really want to know the entire story?” Troy wasn’t even entirely sure he had the entire story.

"I would like to know why I took a baseball bat to Sharpay's television an hour ago. As well as why Chad should've been on the academic decathlon team last year. That’s not even mentioning the fact that I didn’t even know Chad had an ex-boyfriend until about two minutes before he broke up with me."

"You took a baseball bat to their television?" Now he really hoped she never found out about his involvement in this fiasco. Or Ryan’s, especially anything related to the ill-advised post-baseball make out session.

"I wasn't thinking clearly at the time." Apparently not, Troy thought to himself.

“Like I stated earlier, Chad and Sharpay have been in each other’s orbits for years, but they needed a catalyst.” That catalyst was Ryan, but Troy wasn’t sure how to explain that without telling Taylor about Chad and Ryan making out. That’s when he decided to blame Penelope.

“I don’t know if you remember Penelope Castro from West high, but early in the school year, both Chad and Sharpay found out that Zeke was screwing her for most of last year. Penelope was trying to make Chad her latest conquest despite his discomfort. Chad told her multiple times that he had a girlfriend. Apparently, you being on the other side of the country was not a deterrent to Penelope.”

“I’m aware that cross-country girlfriends are not the best deterrent in these situations.”

“Chad 100% did not want to have anything to do with Penelope, but she wasn’t taking the hint. Chad had this brilliant idea to keep Penelope away by having Sharpay pretend to be his girlfriend. Sharpay agreed to help him out, and it just snowballed from there." 

“Snowballed, how?” Taylor asked.

“That’s a long story,” Most of which I can’t tell you.

“I have time.”

Troy began to tell her the twisted story of how Chad and Sharpay got together. At the same time, he sent a text message to the only person who could get him out of this uncomfortable conversation.  
XXXX  
Sharpay sat in the driveway of the McKessie home for a few minutes after dropping Jason off in hopes of calming herself down. She was expecting her father to call her at any moment to yell at her. Ryan could only do so much damage control. Her father's assistant Daniel had informed Sharpay that her father was in a conference with Carolyn, Lisa, and Gordon from judiciaries. She was so screwed. This is why Sharpay did not want to attend a university where her dad was on the Board of trustees.

As Sharpay finally pulled herself together enough to drive to the mansion, she heard a knock at the window. It was Dr. McKessie. She was probably there to tell Sharpay to stay away from Jason because she had hurt Taylor so badly.

"Are you OK?" Dr. McKessie asked her. She was not expecting that. The mother of the person she hurt should not be sympathetic toward her.

"Not really," Sharpay said with a sigh." I am guessing Jason told you what happened?"

“Yes. Apparently, my daughter went ballistic when Chad broke up with her. Jason sent me a text message and footage of the incident. I do not care that she is 18 when she gets home; she's going to wish I could still ground her.” Dr. McKenzie was not happy.

"That's OK, it was all my fault. I did take Taylor’s boyfriend."

"No, it wasn't. I have known that Chad Danforth was never going to become my son in law for a long time. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that I knew more about him than my daughter ever did. This breakup was going to come eventually.” The doctor placed a hand on Sharpay’s shoulder. 

“I'm just glad he found you. Sharpay, you can't blame yourself for my daughter's actions. How about we take a drive, and I tell you the story of how I really met my husband." Dr. McKessie said as she sat in the front seat of Sharpay's Lexus.

"Jason said you two met in high school and instantly fell in love. You two were married during the beginning of your sophomore year of college." Sharpay said as she pulled out of the driveway and onto the main road.

"That's the happy version that we tell the kids. The truth is we hated each other in high school. Much like you and Chad.”

“Wait, really?” Sharpay asked.

“Yes. So much so, we couldn't stand to be in the same room together. In college, we became friends because we were away from everyone else we knew. Unfortunately, when we fell in love with each other, he still had a girlfriend. Who was ironically enough a freshman at Yale University." OK, this story was way too similar.

"Did she smash a baseball bat into your television when she found out that you two fell in love?” Sharpay asked.

"Surprisingly, no, considering she found out by walking in on the two of us having sex." Sharpay accidentally ran a stop sign when she heard Dr. McKessie say this. Fortunately, there were no other cars around.  
XXXXX  
"I promise you I did not write this," Kim retorted, half tempted to throw the phone across the room. Unfortunately, they were in public, and it wasn't her cell phone. "I was in love with him. I would not say that, even if it was just to make him forget about me. " Thank god Jack made sure Troy never saw this.

"I believe you." He said to her quietly.

"You asked me earlier why I didn't tell you or Troy about Alex. Part of it was, I was afraid that I would be rejected. Most of my family still sees me as the black sheep that dishonor the entire family. I couldn't deal with any more people despising Alex because of the circumstances of his conception."

"That would not have happened. Carolyn would smack me upside the head if I did, despite being in DC now."

"They say hindsight is 20/20. I have been preparing myself for the last couple of weeks to tell Troy during Thanksgiving break. Although it looks like the timetable to tell him has been moved up a little bit." Kim sighed. Too many people already knew.

"I won't tell him. This is something you need to do. Just tell me this, was there any other reason why you kept this to yourself?" Jack asked.

“Troy was 16 when Alex was born. I didn't want to take the last few years of his childhood away. I mean, come on; if he knew about Alex, he wouldn't have played in the championship game junior year or found his inner thespian. He was not ready to be a dad yet. I had to protect him from that."

"Are you sure that's not just your fear talking?" Jack asked her. Fortunately, before she could answer, the boy in question sent her a text message.

"I have to check this." She said as she grabbed her phone from her purse. "It's from Troy. Apparently, Taylor decided to call him to find out why Chad dumped her for Sharpay. He wants me to pick up Taylor from a restaurant a few blocks away so he can stop explaining how Chad and Sharpay got together. He’s trying really hard not to tell her about Ryan’s involvement in all of this." Or the Jamie truth.

"You still talk to each other?" Jack asked.

"We started talking to each other again a couple months ago to get Chad to break up with Taylor before it blew up. We failed miserably.” At that moment, Kim showed Jack a picture of the damage Taylor caused earlier in the day before going back to texting Troy. 

“I actually had to get his phone number from Ryan. Apparently, we're being punished today." She did not tell him that they emailed each other almost three times a day and call the other almost as much. Kim really owes Ryan a humongous gift basket, mainly because he’s keeping quiet about Alex’s paternity.

"What are you telling him?" Jack asked.

"That there is no way I am letting our child anywhere near that woman. I have more pictures," Kim said as she pressed the send button and then handed jack the phone with a picture of Taylor smashing a lamp with a baseball bat.

"I can see your point." He said, passing the phone back to her as another message from Troy popped up, begging her to get Taylor.

After five more minutes of text messages between the two, Jack apparently became tired of watching the two go back and forth. On the other hand, maybe it was the fact his son was now resorting to dirty text messages to get Kim to help. 

"I could watch Alex.” Jack offered. “It would give us some time for grandson and grandfather bonding." Kim agreed quickly, deciding it was better than Jack finding out some of the things Troy use to do to her that made her scream. She was so telling Troy about this incident later.

"I'll go get his bag out of my car."  
XXXX  
10 minutes later, Kim found herself at the café to retrieve Taylor. If it wasn't for the fact Kim felt guilty for pushing Chad and Sharpay together, there was no way she would let Troy talk her into taking care of Taylor for the weekend. Kim may love the boy, but she was not crazy. When Kim overheard Taylor arguing with Troy on the phone, she considered walking back to Jack to take her kid and leave. Kim definitely did not want to do this.

"You expect me to believe that they believed it was OK to make out with each other all the time because they were allegedly just pretending?" Kim could hear the sarcasm in Taylor's voice.

"We didn't say that we thought it was OK. We said Chad and Sharpay thought it was OK. It took them several weeks to come out of their relationship denial." Kim said as she approached the girl. “I had to make a PowerPoint.” It still took another week after that.

“I saw. Who are you?" Taylor asked.

Kim could barely hear Troy tell Taylor to put the phone on speaker.

"I'm Kim, Sharpay's friend," Kim said, extending her hand, but Taylor did not accept. 

"I really never want to see a friend of Sharpay’s ever again."

“I totally get that.” Kim sighed.

"You can trust her, Taylor; she's my ex-girlfriend." Kim was surprised that Troy referred to her as his ex-girlfriend to anyone.

"First Chad had a secret boyfriend, and now I found out you had someone else besides Gabriella in high school. How oblivious was I?" If Kim were a better person, she would tell Taylor that no one knew they were dating in high school. However, she was not in the mood, not after reading the letter that Lucy obviously wrote. God, Kim hated her.

“It’s easy to miss things sometimes when you’re too close to a situation,” Kim tells her. “I'm here to take you to a safe place so you can scream at Chad and Sharpay in the privacy of my guest room. We can pick up ice cream on the way." Apparently, the promise of ice cream managed to get Taylor to leave with her. On the way to the car, she sent text messages to the two people she was the angriest at.  
XXXX  
"This is way too nice for a college student," Taylor said in a somewhat condescending way as they pulled up at Kim's house 30 minutes later.

"I’m just renting right now, although having a multimillion-dollar trust fund does have its perks. I only have one roommate. I thank Vanessa every day for getting my trust fund reinstated. She's the best stepmom ever.” Kim said as she got out of the car.

“Are you Aunt Vanessa's stepdaughter Kimberly? The one that was going to college in New York?”

“I decided to come back to New Mexico recently, but that's me. I guess that makes you the amazing Taylor Tot.”

“I can’t believe she still uses that name.” Taylor sighed.

“She calls Alex Baby Nibbles, so you got off lightly. I'm sorry that I didn't put the pieces together before. I kind of missed the wedding due to being extra pregnant and dad not wanting me to shame him. We have a complicated relationship.”

“I’m aware. Vanessa said some things to my mom that I overheard.”

“If you’re uncomfortable with me, I can call Vanessa. I’m sure if I explained the situation, she’d let you stay there.” And this wouldn’t count against Kim’s babysitting weekends. She only gets so many a year.

“I want to avoid my family right now, even pseudo-aunts. She will probably remind me that she’s my dad’s ex-girlfriend and they’re still friends. I can’t deal with that right now.” Now Kim wondered if Taylor’s dad was the ex-boyfriend of Vanessa‘s who she walked in on fucking someone else. Vanessa never gave Kim a name, but her stories were the best. Although Taylor probably wouldn’t see that story in a good light at the moment.

“Understandable,” Kim said, opening her front door. “Since I have a kid-free evening, I am going to work on my education and film class projects. Make yourself at home.” Kim said, pointing to the living room. “My roommate is out of town to meet with her boyfriend this weekend. In the meantime, enjoy the ice cream." With that, Kim was getting out of there.

"That was your kid this morning? When exactly did you and Troy date?" Kim heard Taylor ask, but she was already halfway down the hall.

“Also, feel free to eat anything in the kitchen you want. We can order pizza later. I'm just going to go work on that project now." Kim ran to her study before Taylor could ask any more questions. Shit! Why does she keep surrounding herself with people who keep figuring it out?   
To be continued…


	16. The hardest part of ending is starting again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everybody who’s reading the new version. You are all fabulous. Thank you for your kudos as well. I meant to update this chapter yesterday, but I got ridiculously distracted working on the revised version of 38 (or I believe chapter 20 in the original version). Also, I probably won’t post the next chapter until at least Sunday because I’m going to be very busy this weekend. Feel free to send me a message if you don’t see it by then.
> 
> Like the previous chapter, this chapter's title comes from the Linkin Park song Waiting for the End.

After 30 minutes of being yelled at by Lisa, several other residence life members, and campus police, Chad was finally able to get out of the building. He was just glad he did not have to be there for the conversation with Mr. Evans. Apparently, his mom is also conferencing in. It’s never a good sign when he gets an ‘I told you so’ from his mom via text message. 

Chad was definitely not looking forward to any conversation with his girlfriend's father. Especially one this complicated. How will he explain that he and Sharpay were not dating this summer even though Ryan told him they were? However, they were dating now, and he was utterly in love with her. He wasn’t even sure where to start. Unfortunately, his ex-girlfriend decided to freak out and destroy half a floor in Evans hall.

His night of being yelled at was far from over when he receives several angry text messages from Ryan, Troy, and Kim. Ryan called him an idiot but also thanked him for not telling Taylor about his role in all of this. Chad would love it if Ryan explained to his dad what his role in all of this was, but Chad knows not to ask for favors right now.

Troy and Kim’s text messages had more expletives. The two were stuck watching Taylor, and they were not happy about it. Chad felt better knowing that she was safe. Of course, his punishment was to take care of Alex for the night. Chad was utterly shocked when Kim told him to pick up Alex from Grandpa Jack's house. He was definitely getting the story of how Coach Bolton found out about Alex later from Kim.

He pulled up to the house around 6:40 pm. He waited as late as he could to give the pair as much time as possible before he had to be at Sharpay's. He noticed Mr. Bolton playing with Alex in the back on the basketball court. Chad couldn’t help but take a picture of Alex running around with the basketball. 

"Did Kim send you to get him?" Coach Bolton asked once he noticed Chad taking pictures.

“Yes. Kim felt it would be better if Alex stayed with someone he was more used to.” And Kim didn’t want Lucy anywhere near her son. After telling Chad about the letter, he’s inclined to agree. 

“Kim made me promise to give you guys as much time as possible the hangout. She's not going to keep you away from him. You just need to call her to work out the arrangements.” Arrangements that don’t involve Lucy. 

“Besides, this is my punishment for not breaking up with Taylor correctly. I get to spend the first night with my new girlfriend taking care of a toddler.” Chad couldn’t help but frown. “Although, I'll take this instead of Kim screaming at me via text messages." Jack chuckled at that.

“Or your mom.”

“She angry text messaged me while in a conference call with Sharpay’s dad. I’m well aware I’m going to be in a lot of trouble for how poorly this was handled.” Chad sighed.

“You kind of deserve it. I can't believe someone who is as assertive as you on the basketball court was too afraid to tell Taylor that he met someone else."

"Sometimes, I think the basketball court is the only place I can be assertive. At least you are not yelling at me like everyone else is." 

"I would, but I need to make a good impression with my grandchild. We cannot have him thinking I am some sort of ogre.” Jack said as he hugged Alex. Chad could already tell Jack was utterly enamored with his grandson. 

"No, you should save that for when he makes the basketball team in 12 years," Chad said with a smile as he grabbed Alex's things and started taking them to the car. If he wasn’t so emotionally exhausted, Chad would ask how well Jack was taking his grandson's existence but not this weekend. Chad can only deal with one crisis at a time. He’ll deal with Alex paternity stuff Monday.

Xxx  
BFF Jack: You were right. You know I hate it when you’re right.

Carolyn: What was I right about precisely? Personally, I'm going with Chad should have broken up with Taylor over the phone. 

Carolyn: I just got out of a horrible phone call with Lisa of residents' life and Vince, a.k.a. the father of my son's new girlfriend. Because Chad inherited Charles’ breakup skills, Taylor did about $10,000 worth of damage to Evans hall. It’s a miracle she didn’t get him expelled.

Carolyn: Bonus I had to explain to Vince that Chad and Sharpay did not begin the year dating each other but fell in love with each other while pretending to date. He wasn’t happy to find out Ryan lied to him to get his friend a better dorm room. I got to listen to that conversation too. 

Carolyn: I am at Hops now for a beer and the potato skins. I need a fucking drink.

BFF Jack: Right there with you on the drink. In Chad’s defense, he still did better than his father. At least Taylor didn’t actually walk-in on Chad having sex with Sharpay.

Carolyn: Because unlike his father, Chad was actually trying to end his relationship with Taylor before entirely starting things with Sharpay. I tried to raise my baby right the best way I could.

BFF Jack: You did an excellent job. Chad is just not the best at asserting himself off of a basketball court. Which is what I told him when he came by to pick up my new grandkid.

Carolyn: Which is my fault. I didn’t set the best example for Chad by staying with Charles. I should've you married him in the first place. 

Carolyn: I now understand the reason why you need a drink. So, I was right about Alex being Troy's son?

BFF Jack: Yes. This is such a mess. Lucy's fingerprints are all over it.

Carolyn: I know you didn't want to hear it at the time, but I'm pretty sure Lucy wrote that letter that you found. It's why I told you not to give it to Troy.

BFF Jack: I now know 100% for sure Kim didn't write it. She was furious when she read it.

Carolyn: What are you going to do now?

BFF Jack: In addition to trying to build a relationship with my grandson, I moved my stuff into Troy’s bedroom. I can't even share a bed with her right now. Not that we’ve done anything else there recently anyway. 

Carolyn: Fuck

Jack: You know how miserable Troy was when Kim left, and Lucy was the one responsible. I don’t know if I can forgive her.

Carolyn: So Kimberly left to hide the pregnancy like I thought?

BFF Jack: Kim didn't know she was pregnant when she left. Lucy threatened her with jail time and pulling Troy out of East high for homeschooling.

Carolyn: Meaning no basketball and no Chad.

BFF Jack: Which would've broken Troy as much as losing Kim. Chad is his brother. 

Carolyn: If Lucy did that, I would be handing you the name of every single decent divorce attorney within a 200-mile radius. I would also work as Kim’s defense attorney pro bono, not that she would’ve needed me since she’s less than three years older than Troy.

BFF Jack: You’ve already helped Kim legally. Sharpay gave Kim the document you sent her regarding New Mexico statutory rape laws. That's how she realized that Lucy was bluffing.

Carolyn: Why did you marry that woman?

BFF Jack: I don't even remember anymore. I think I used to love Lucy. Now I don’t want to be near her. I don’t know how to move forward.

Carolyn: Do you want the list?

BFF Jack: I don't know. I promise for better or worse, this is definitely worse. I just don’t know how to go forward.

BFF Jack: Lucy kept Troy away from someone that he really loves. Actually, Troy still loves Kim, and she really loves him. You don't want to know the text messages that I accidentally read this afternoon. They are still flirting with each other, even though he is still technically with Gabriela.

Carolyn: Chad still flirts with Ryan, and he’s with his sister. Although he has cut back. I don’t want to read that much into that. Also, I feel like Troy's relationship with Gabriella is not going to last much longer.

BFF Jack: It’s probably for the best. I think you’re right. I don’t believe Troy will stay with Gabriella when things are obviously not working now that Kim is back. Mainly because she is the mother of his son.

Carolyn: How are you taking having a grandson?

BFF Jack: That part I like. Alex is so cute and adorable. You know I always wanted more kids.

Carolyn: Grandkids do work in a pinch. 

BFF Jack: And you get to take them home to their parents afterward.

Carolyn: With Kim being in school, she's probably going to need more help. That means more quality grandchild bonding time.

BFF Jack: Especially with Troy at Berkeley. Now I'm really regretting him being there. Actually, I’m worried about how this is going to change everything for Troy.

Carolyn: You know he didn't actually go there for Gabriella? Also, Troy is not in the same situation that I was in. I don’t think you are a shotgun wedding type of person.

BFF Jack: I know. If anybody understands Troy's love of theater, it is going to be Kim. Also, with her trust fund reinstated, he can afford to become an actor.

Carolyn: Reinstated?

BFF Jack: Kim's mother cut her off when she decided to not have an abortion. Because Lucy burned all bridges, Kim was too afraid to come to Me. So she struggled alone with Alex for two years. At least until Vanessa got her trust fund reinstated.

Carolyn: Do you want to fix things with Lucy? Be honest.

BFF Jack: I don't know if there's anything to fix. I think I just need to focus on helping Troy deal with finding out he has an almost-two-year-old. I’ll deal with Lucy later. Troy needs me right now.

Carolyn: I could fly down for a few days if you want some help? Now that I'm no longer paying Charles child support, I actually have disposable income again.

BFF Jack: Despite a kid in college? How much child support were you paying him.

Carolyn: Way too much. But that was the only way he would agree to keep Chad last school year. Charles is also getting most of the money from the house. I don’t want to talk about it right now. 

Carolyn: Thankfully, Chad got a very generous scholarship. He even has a siphon. I have just been sending him some extra spending money, so he doesn't have to work right now. Although Vince and I are tempted to make Chad spend his summer at Evans Enterprises in New York paying off his debt to society.

BFF Jack: And not Lava Springs?

Carolyn: Taylor will be working off her debt there. I don't think they should be in the same state right now. Also, New York means Chad will be closer to me. It’s only a few hours by bus or train.

BFF Jack: Which means getting to go see musicals with your son's girlfriend.

Carolyn: There are some perks to this. It’s necessary when you have to deal with judiciaries during the first semester.

BFF Jack: Thank you for the offer, but I don’t think I need you just yet. Please tell me you're coming back for Thanksgiving. I'm sure everybody's going to find out about the new grandkid then. I think my mom will be okay with the situation. Lucy's mom is going to be insufferable.

Carolyn: I'm already planning to be there. BTW Charles is no longer coming for Christmas but Thanksgiving instead despite our agreement. Charles will bring his new girlfriend, who happens to be the same one I caught him fucking last summer. 

BFF Jack: Shit!

BFF Jack: Although silver lining, you can come up for Christmas too now.

Carolyn: He just told me about it yesterday. Like I want to know about his love life. I didn’t even want to pick up his call. He is the other reason I need alcohol and potato skins. He wanted me to tell Chad, but I told him that he's on his own. 

Carolyn: I’m so coming up for Christmas now. Margarita thinks I should, anyway. She’s with me because she doesn’t think I should drink alone, and she never turns down a good potato skin. 

BFF Jack: This is what happens when your next-door neighbor is a therapist.

BFF Jack: Thanksgiving is going to be a disaster, but I look forward to Christmas now. 

Carolyn: Probably. I’ll bring wine. Anyway, check your inbox. Remember, if you need me, I'll be there.

BFF Jack: You sent me the divorce attorney list anyway?

Carolyn: It's there for when you're ready. Also, Troy is going to need legal counsel. I don't think Kim will screw him over regarding custody, but who knows with some of her family could do. You should do this by the book.

BFF Jack: you’re perfect, you realize that?

Carolyn: I try. Anyway, our croissants just got here, so I'll talk to you later.  
Xxx  
“Do you feel better after texting your boyfriend?” Carolyn’s neighbor Margarita Cruz asked her as she put her phone away to enjoy the croissants and her beer that just arrived. She loved the fall blends. 

“No, that was Jack. He is dealing with his own family crisis.” That was an understatement. “He just found out he’s a granddad.” To an almost 2-year-old. “Sorry, I ignored you.” 

“It’s okay. Jack is definitely your boyfriend, regardless If you want to acknowledge it or not. I know you kissed after you caught the asshole with Tiffany. That means he’s always going to come first for you.” Margarita said as she grabbed one of the croissants. “I’m fine, coming in second to your boyfriend. Wait, isn’t Jack's son the same age as your son?”

“Yes, which is why this is a crisis.” She opted not to tell Margarita that Troy was just 15 at the time he got Kim pregnant. “Temporary lapse in good judgment post-Tiffany incident notwithstanding, Jack is just a friend. Even if I wanted more, he’s off-limits because he’s married. For the moment anyway.” That last part was mumbled into her drink, but Margarita heard her anyway. 

“Trouble in paradise? Are you the trouble?” A dark part of Carolyn wishes that she was. 

“I can’t give you any more details other than its related to the new grandkid. But I did just send Jack my best divorce attorneys in the Albuquerque list.

“We’re at a brewery, and the night is young. I will get the details. I would ask you why you have that saved in your phone, but I don’t think you’re ready to answer that question yet.” 

“Not gonna happen, Margarita. We are here to help me figure out what to do about Taylor. I showed you pictures. I need your professional opinion on that.”

“At a minimum, anger management counseling and possibly a restraining order,” Margarita suggested. “One of my college friends set up practice near New Haven. I’ll text you her contact information later. Makayla is the best.”

“Thank you.” 

“Last time I got you drunk, you told me about the kiss. I’m feeling adventurous.” Margarita told her as she took her own drink. “Eventually, you will tell me all of your Jack related feelings.”  
XXXX  
After consuming half a container of Chunky Monkey, Taylor decided it was time to talk to Kim. She had a lot of questions that only Kim could answer. (Of course, this was only because she was still avoiding Ryan’s text messages.) Ironically Taylor found Kim watching a clip of her boyfriend answering those questions she needed the answer to.

"I did not love Taylor, not in a romantic way anyway. I didn’t realize that until recently, at least not consciously. I don't think I knew what romantic love was until maybe a few weeks ago. I guess that is what happens when you have parents who got married because the condom broke.”

“How did that affect you?” She heard the Kim in the video asked Chad.

“I never want to end up like them. It was just this random encounter after a game that cost my mom her dream of being on the Supreme Court someday. She did not get to go back to law school until I started school. I didn’t want to end up in a situation like that."

"Yet, despite that, you love Sharpay?" The Kim on the screen asked Chad.

“Yes. I can share everything with Sharpay. She's the first person other than Troy that actually sees me completely. I can tell her anything.” 

"You almost got there with my brother." Taylor heard Sharpay yell off-screen. What did that mean?

“I trust her more than anything else in my life, which is why Sharpay knows all about the disaster that was Jamie. When I am around her, I feel complete. Which is strange because we've only been together like this for less than two months. Being around her taught me that maybe love does exist. " She started to cry when she heard that. Kim must have heard her because the video clip stopped.

"What is this for?” Taylor asked, wiping her tears away.

"This particular clip is for our film class project where were we are recreating the interview scene from Harry met Sally to explore relationships in 2008. We drew the film randomly. Apparently, it's our professor’s Life Partner's favorite film. He also just happens to be Chad and Sharpay’s English teacher. However, I believe Chad and Sharpay's relationship is perfect for this assignment."

"Do you have any more footage like this?"

"I have hours worth of stuff. Including one video that I don’t think we're actually going to put in the final project despite the fact our professor has a domestic partner.”

“Why?” Taylor asked.

“Even though Chad is starting to tell his friends that he’s Demisexual without a gender preference or bisexual-ish, Chad is not ready to be publicly out yet. Or rather the basketball team isn’t ready yet. So the stuff about Jamie, beyond a gender-neutral name drop, despite how good it is won’t make it into the final cut.” That’s when Taylor realized Chad was dealing with a lot more than just his feelings for her.

“Can I see that video?" Taylor asked.

“Give me a minute, and I’ll load everything up on my old pc.”

XXXX

"Why are you bringing an almost unconscious toddler into my house?" Sharpay asked Chad as she helped him bring a sleepy Alex and the food into the house. Sharpay placed the food on the coffee table in one of the living rooms.

"I think this is Kim's idea of birth control. We get to keep him for the night because she is babysitting my obviously emotionally distraught ex. Where can I put him?" Chad asked.

"You can put Alex on the couch for now. Besides, there is no way you are getting any after your girlfriend destroyed my room. I just spent a good portion of this afternoon trying to explain to my dad why we shouldn't go to Judiciaries because we could not control our guests. We owe your mom a wine gift basket." Sharpay said, sitting down on the other couch.

She didn't mention the surreal conversation with Dr. McKessie earlier in the evening. Despite the gross-out factor, she did feel better after talking to someone who went through her situation. She also didn't mention the 30-minute conversation between Dr. McKessie, Carolyn, and her father to decide Taylor's punishment. She would tell him later.

"We can go to judiciaries for that?" Chad asked, sitting next to her.

"She was our guest, and we left her unsupervised. Because we left her unsupervised, she…" Sharpay wasn’t even sure how to end that sentence. It was a disaster.

"Taylor recreated the scene from waiting to exhale without burning anything." Sharpay did not find his joke funny.

"Good thing for us, you text message Amanda to come and watch Taylor. We were able to prove that we did not leave Taylor unsupervised, and she went psychotic anyway."

“Mom always told me to put things in writing. At least I did something right today. This is all my fault. I really did like that television." Chad lamented.

"This wasn't your fault; it was mine. I took you from Taylor. I sort of deserved to have my entire fall wardrobe destroyed.” How could she do this to Taylor after what Penelope did to her?

"No, you don't.” Chad wrapped an arm around Sharpay. “Didn't we have this conversation earlier today? You didn't take me from her. I was never hers.”

“Because you were still too guarded after the Jamie fiasco? So you went with the safe choice of Taylor. But there wasn’t really anything there.”

“And the implosion of my parents' marriage didn’t help things. Also, my second thought after kissing your brother was ‘Sharpay, is going to kill me.'"

“And I assume Taylor wasn’t your first?”

“I didn’t even remember she existed until she pointed out the shirt change.” Sharpay was surprised to hear that. 

“She wasn’t suspicious?”

“Maybe I was a little too good at acting straight," Chad confessed. “I didn’t want to go farther with Ryan because I didn’t want to upset you, and I’m only starting to understand what that means now.”

“That should have been a big warning sign.” Sharpay shook her head. They were so clueless.

“I know. When I really think about it, I think I've been yours ever since kindergarten when you took my chocolate milk." Chad kiss Sharpay’s forehead.

"Then you started crying, and I gave my cookies to Ryan to give to you. But I wouldn't let him tell you that they were from me. I never like seeing you sad." Sharpay said as she leaned into him.

"Even in kindergarten, you were obsessed with your image." He said with a small laugh.

"So were you. Maybe if we broke free of everybody earlier, this would have happened sooner." She said as she kissed him gently on the lips.

"I still have the Jamie thing to work through, but maybe you are right. I never told anybody this, but the only reason why I started dating Taylor was because Troy was dating Gabriella." Okay, she wasn’t expecting that confession.

“So was this you trying to assert your heterosexuality after Jamie? Or because Troy was dating a brain, so you had to date one too? You two have a very strange friendship."

"If I was doing that, that thought went right out of my mind when I kissed your brother," Chad said, only half-joking. “It was more like Troy and Gabriella were always together, and they would bring their friends along. After months of being stuck together, we just kind of stayed that way. It was as if we were expected to date.” Sharpay gave him a look.

“Okay, maybe there was a bit of a beard element to it. During junior year, everybody kept asking me why I wasn’t going after the head cheerleader anymore. I couldn’t tell anyone else about Jamie. Especially when he never bothered to talk to me again. I was just his summer fling to him, and that hurt. I was confused about what it all meant.”

“And you were not emotionally ready yet to start making out with my brother, so you went with Taylor?” Sharpay asked.

“I regret that a little bit because Ryan is a better kisser." At that, Sharpay threw a pillow at him. “I told you before you’re a better kisser than your brother. The order is you, Ryan, Jamie, Taylor, and the head cheerleader when we were sophomores. That last kiss wasn’t even wholly consensual. I’ve never kissed anybody else contrary to locker room talk."Chad acknowledged.

“The Evans twins strive to be the best at everything,” Sharpay said, quickly kissing him again.

"The Evans twins are number one. The reason things are so much better with you is, it is not just physical. There is this deep emotional connection between us. Everything is so much more intense.”

“That’s one more point for you being demisexual.” 

“I never love Taylor, not romantically at least. I'm not even sure I was ever actually sexually attracted to her. I really need to send Ryan a thank you note for that book." Sharpay's mouth opened wide in shock.

"I don't know why you are surprised. I told you earlier today, Taylor was never in my heart."

"I just didn't put it together. But it makes sense with the demisexual thing. You never loved Taylor romantically? You weren’t even sexually attracted to her?" She saw him shake his head. "You two looked so good together in high school. I just assumed it was true love like Gabriella and Troy."

“Remember, I’m an expert at wearing a mask, and so is Troy. I don’t think Troy loves Gabriella. I don’t think he ever could."

“Because he’s still in love with someone else," Sharpay told him.

"He told you?" Chad asked her, surprised.

“Troy fuses to give me a name, but I know he was in love with someone else in his sophomore year of high school. That is why he went for the easy relationship with Gabriella instead of a messy relationship with me. Troy was just another person who was afraid to let me in." She was starting to pull away from him, afraid to let him see her so vulnerable. But Chad wouldn't let her. He quickly wiped her tears away with his hand.

"I'm not afraid to let you in. Not this time." He said, pulling her so close that she was practically sitting on his lap.

"Ryan?"

“It was the right decision in the long run because it led me to you. I love you completely—even your diva attitude and ice queen tendencies.”

“That’s good.”

“I want to be with you in every way. You are the only person I've ever wanted to give myself to completely. You're the only one who ever deserved it." He said as he gently kissed her from her forehead to her shoulders and neck.

"What do you mean, I'm the only person you ever wanted to give yourself to completely? I know you never had sex with Taylor, but I know you did some stuff with Jamie. We’re not talking about Ryan because it’s Ryan.”

"I agree in this context.”

“Did you ever have anal sex with Jamie?" It was hard to ask him this question when he found that spot on her neck that made her stop breathing. He pulled back from her and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Jamie wanted to the last night." She definitely didn't see that coming. “I almost let him talk me into it. I wasn’t sure that I loved him yet, but it was going in that direction. It was the closest thing to love I felt before. Also, it wasn’t like I would have to worry about the consequences of a broken condom.”

“Chlamydia is bad, but it’s not an unwanted pregnancy,” Sharpay remarked.

“Exactly, so I was going to go through with it even though I wasn’t sure. Then Troy had impeccable timing and asked for me to come to help him pack. I’ve never been so grateful, especially afterward, when Jamie never returned any of my emails or phone calls.”

“You are definitely different than most guys I’ve been with."

"Don't judge me by those assholes that broke your heart or violated you. I'm not Zeke and definitely not Richard." She knew that more than anything. “Troy thinks it’s because I’m not heterosexual. But he’s not an ass hole either.”

"I know you're different. I don't think I could be with you otherwise." She said as she began to kiss him slowly.

"Now that I got that out of my system, you can continue your story."

"At prom, Taylor wanted to take our relationship to the next level, and I couldn't do it. I fled the room and ran into a door. In hindsight, we probably should’ve broken up then.”

“That explains why you spent 30 minutes in makeup for the spring musical.”

"You notice that?" Chad asked, surprised.

"I've never been so self-absorbed that I would not notice things like that." He laughed when she said that. He was probably thinking about last spring when she was messing with Troy's mind by pretending that she didn't know when the big game was.

"So why couldn't you sleep with her when you want to sleep with me?”

"I'm emotionally attracted to you, and therefore, I'm physically attracted to you. I need both."  
Chad explained. 

“I feel like there’s more to it.”

“You know about the circumstances of my conception. My parents never loved each other; it was an idiotic drunken hookup. I was a stupid mistake that ruined my mom's life." She noticed he was starting to cry. Sharpay hated it when he was sad. She started rubbing gentle circles on his shoulder. 

"Chad, nothing as good as you can be a mistake. Maybe you were unplanned. However, you are not a mistake." She quickly wiped away his tears with her other hand.

"Sometimes, I envy Alex. Despite the fact he was obviously an unplanned pregnancy, Kim loved his father very much, and he loved her. Contraceptives are never 100% effective. Living proof of that is sleeping on the couch right there.”

“He is adorable proof, though,” Sharpay remarked.

“I told myself years ago, when I saw my parents fighting all the time before the divorce, that I would never sleep with someone I couldn't picture myself raising a child with.”

“Obviously, this rule only applies to the female part of the population,” Sharpay remarked.

“13-year-old me thought he was straight when he came up with that rule. Obviously, my Jamie epiphany added an asterisk to it." Chad explained.

“An absolutely gigantic asterisk.”

“But it doesn't change things. I didn't want any child of mine to go through what I did. My child would know that his parents loved each other no matter what.”

“I'm so sorry, baby.” Sharpay pulled him closer to her.

“On prom night last year, as hard as I tried, I couldn't picture myself raising a child with Taylor. Despite not being ready to admit that I couldn’t love her romantically, I knew we didn't have a future together on some subconscious level. That was the other reason why I couldn’t sleep with her." Chad explained.

"What about us? Do you see us several years from now with 1.7 children and a dog living a white picket fence dream?"

"All the time. I mean, you already put me on your car insurance. That's pretty domestic right there." Chad joked.

"Putting the car in your name was the only way I could have two cars on campus at the same time. It was just practical."

"Yet, I'm on the insurance for both cars. I think it's cute." He said as he kissed her again.

"This afternoon, when I saw you cutting up Alex's food at the restaurant, I could not help but imagine you doing that for our own curly-haired boy. You are going to make a great mother someday. I want it to be my child. Someday in the very distant future. I’m thinking no earlier than 2018."

"I can see it too. I agree with your timeline because that will give me time to get established in the acting or business communities. However, if it happened earlier with you, I wouldn't be terrified."

"You see us together in 10 years?" Chad asked.

"Sometimes. I may not be able to say the L word yet, but I care more about you than anyone else before. I am just too screwed up right now after everything that happened in the past.” Chad doesn’t even know about Darby yet. He’s going to have to find out soon, but she wasn’t quite ready for that confession yet. “However, I can see us growing old together."

"Just because I say I love you doesn't mean I expect you to say it back. I know your relationship history has not been healthy. I only want what you’re ready to give me."

"Even if I'm not ready for a sexual relationship with you? After what happened with Malick, I'm not sure if I'm ready." She still had nightmares about Richard. She wasn't ready emotionally for a physically intimate relationship. She was still working on the emotional intimacy part. The fact that she pushed everybody away for two years told her that. Chad was the first person after Richard that she let know her. She never let Zeke in completely.

"I can wait. I not even 100% sure I'm ready yet for a sexual relationship. I still have some Jamie baggage to work through too. We're in this relationship together. We make all decisions together." She knew that wasn't just a line. She trusted him.

"Sometimes, I wish you were my first," Sharpay said in a whisper as she curled herself into his arms.

"I the only one that counts," he said, kissing her on the forehead. "No more crying. We should probably eat before the food gets cold." Sharpay let go and grabbed one of the trays from the coffee table.

"Too late, the food is already ice cold. I think our heart to heart lasted too long. Go ahead and put Alex in Ryan's old room. There's a door between the rooms for easy access. Leave it open so we can hear. I'll bring everything upstairs in a few minutes. Just because I'm not ready for certain things doesn't mean I don't want to have some fun with my new boyfriend tonight." Sharpay said as she went in for the most intense kiss of the night. When they broke apart, they were both panting for breath.

"Maybe we better save the rest of this for upstairs." As she put the food in the toaster oven, she remembered the chocolate covered fruit and champagne in the refrigerator. She was going to definitely make good use of that.  
XXXXX  
It took Chad 20 minutes to get Alex to fall back asleep because he was a brat and wanted to keep Chad away from Sharpay on Friday movie night. Now Chad was toddler free; he was expecting to find Sharpay in her room wearing her crazy pink bunny slippers that she keeps at the house so no one would make fun of her in the dorms. Instead, Chad found candles, champagne, chocolate-covered fruit, and a Sharpay decked out in black lace. He had a feeling this was her new piece from Alexandria's custom lingerie. He was looking forward to seeing the entire collection, especially when they get to the point in their relationship where it would be on the floor most of the time.

"I thought you said you weren’t ready?" Chad asked, surprised.

"I'm not. It's just after everything you said downstairs, I wanted to give you this completely romantic evening even if it didn't exactly end up with us doing that." Sharpay said, blushing at the last part. He never thought he would see Sharpay Evans be embarrassed by anything. He loved it.

"I think it's a great idea. Besides, how far are we going to get with an almost two-year-old sleeping next door? Kim probably programmed him to start screaming at the moment I try to take off your panties." He said as he went in for another earth-shattering kiss. As they continued, he gently placed her on the bed. After breaking apart for air after a very intense few minutes, he finally spoke again.

"I just thought of something."

"What's that?” Sharpay asked, almost breathless.

"You never asked me to be your boyfriend?" Chad told her.

"I thought it was supposed to be the other way around."

"Not with us." He said, kissing her again.

"Find," she said when they broke apart. "Chad Danforth, will you be my boyfriend?"

"I have to think about it," when he said that, she threw one of the strawberries at him.

"You know the answer is yes." He said as he grabbed one of the chocolate pieces of fruit to feed to her.   
To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly original A/N fall 2009 (grammar edits only): Although Chad and Sharpay are now together, this is not the end of this story. Remember, the title is Scenes from Freshman Year. It's only October. There are lots of adventures to be had. Up next are midterms. I hope the next few chapters can go back to standard size because most of the heavy stuff is over for a while. I thought about breaking this one up, but there wasn't a good place to divide the material. 
> 
> Fall 2020 A/N: I’m pretty sure in hindsight that the original two chapters for this section are the reason why I now have a 7500 maximum chapter-length policy. Just the mere fact that I had to break this up into five chapters proves that. That is even one more than I originally had planned, but this chapter would have been nearly 13,000 words without the split. Apparently, I’m better at splitting chapters now. We also have a little bit more to go before we are swing fully into midterms.


	17. Chapter 17: I know what it takes to move on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read or left kudos for the last chapter. We are still dealing with the fallout from the breakup but were also moving forward. While Chad is eating chocolate-covered strawberries off of Sharpay’s stomach, let’s check on everyone else.
> 
> I would say about 75% of this chapter is new material. This chapter begins with some text messages from Ryan to Taylor. Keep an eye on the timestamps. They start soon after Taylor's last angry message and continue on throughout the evening.
> 
> Once again, the title comes from the LINKIN PARK song Waiting for the End. This is the last chapter in this arc. We made it.

Ryan: I deserve that.

Ryan: I’m sorry. This isn’t how I wanted you to find out what was going on. I know you don’t want to believe me, but nobody wanted to hurt you.

Ryan: I get that you're mad at me and everyone else. You have a right to be. You probably think that I was on my sister’s side or Chad side. But I’ve been advocating for you this entire time. You deserve better than this.

Ryan: You probably don’t believe me, and that’s fine. But when you’re ready to talk, I’ll be here to listen.

Ryan: Again, I’m sorry.  
XXXX  
4:05 pm

Ryan: Nikki is live texting me and sending me pictures of your destruction of Evans hall. Again, I’m sorry. 

Ryan: I get why you just threw bleach on Sharpay’s entire fall wardrobe and threw all her bras out the window. It’s not like I haven’t been tempted before. The situation isn’t black-and-white. 

Ryan: There isn’t a bad guy in this. I know it’s easier to blame everything on Sharpay, but mistakes were made by many people, even me.

Ryan: I’m sorry about that, I really am. When you're ready, I'm here to talk, or you can just scream at me. I feel like I deserve it.

Ryan: Also, an excellent chocolate and champagne gift basket will be waiting for you. Hopefully, Tatiana will not get in the box. I hate your roommate.

Ryan: I know it’s not going to make up for what happened. No one wanted to hurt you. I did not want to hurt you. I knew this was coming. I knew it before Chad did. 

Ryan: I was surprised when he told me that you two would try to do a long-distance relationship. Honestly, I felt like you two were already going through the motions even before the school year ended.

Ryan: I really shouldn’t say that right now. I know you don’t want to hear it. This is not the time for I told you so.

Ryan: I knew I should’ve come down to New Mexico like I wanted midterms, be damned. It would’ve gone better if I was there. At a minimum, I could have kept you from using Sharpay’s computer. Or could have smack Chad upside the head when he started to stall. Again mistakes were made.

Ryan: Although I am a little annoyed at you for calling my sister about six different synonyms for a prostitute. Really, she hasn’t had sex with Chad by any definition of the word. That was out of respect for you.

Ryan: You probably don’t believe that, but it’s true.

Ryan: Also, every single rumor you heard about my sister’s sexual promiscuity was a lie. Especially if Malick was responsible for said rumors. I want to rip his dick off.

Ryan: Zeke fucked Penelope because my sister wouldn’t put out. So again, don’t believe everything you hear from the rumor mill. The truth rarely makes the rounds.

Ryan: BTW Zeke told Chad to fuck Penelope behind your back. They're not friends anymore for that reason.  
XXXX  
5: 43 pm 

Ryan: Troy sent me a text. He says you're OK and safe with Kim right now. That makes me feel a little bit better. 

Ryan: Kim is suitable for these sorts of things. She was who I went to when I was rejected by my crush the summer between junior and senior year. Kim made me realize it wasn’t my fault. She also made me realize that friendship is not a consolation prize. 

Ryan: Let's just say that I'm glad we were only ever friends on a day like today. OK, friends that made out once.

Ryan: Now, I know I was rejected because his parents were getting a divorce, and he was having an emotional freak-out because of that. He wasn’t ready to add coming out on top of that. Kim helped me work through that, and I think that she'll help you work through this.

Ryan: Kim is much better at helping other people work for their shit then working through her own shit, but I blame that on her mom. Bitch is one of the nicer things you can say about the woman.  
XXXX  
6:09 pm   
Ryan: Troy told me that he did not mention my involvement in this catastrophe when he tried to explain to you how Chad and Sharpay got together. But I feel like you need to know the truth. I’m the reason that this whole thing started.

Ryan: The only reason Chad had the brilliant idea to block Penelope's advances by faking a relationship with Sharpay was because I put the idea in his head.

Ryan: You know I hate being away from Sharpay. This is the first time we've ever lived apart. I wanted Chad to keep an eye on Sharpay for me. But it would be hard to do that if they were in different buildings.

Ryan: My dad was not inclined to do any special favors for my best friend. However, I discovered he was willing to do that for someone that Sharpay or I was dating. So, I lied to my father and told him that Chad was Sharpay’s new boyfriend.

Ryan: Considering what a piece of shit Richard and Zeke were, my dad was very excited for a non-awful boyfriend.

Ryan: From there, the two idiots decided to play along until it became apparent to all involved that there was no actual acting involved. To everyone but them, that is. It took a while for the two idiots to get a clue. 

Ryan: Actually, Kim had to make the PowerPoint you saw. They're stupid, —100% idiots. You deserve so much better.

Ryan: Sorry, my dad is calling. I have to go.  
XXXX  
7:03 pm

Ryan: I had to tell dad the truth. He is not happy with me for lying. Although he's glad, it worked out in the end because he still likes Chad. Zeke and Richard set the bar low.

Ryan: Actually, even though several thousand dollars’ in damage happened to Evans Hall during the breakup, Chad is still my dad’s favorite Sharpay boyfriend. Although he's not very happy with Chad's inability to break up properly. 

Ryan: Would you be happy to know I’m being punished for lying? There will definitely be no black card Thanksgiving for me. That money is now going into the restoration of Evans Hall fund.  
XXXX  
8:45 pm

Ryan: I also spent the last few hours trying to convince my dad not to turn you over to Yale’s judiciaries with Sharpay. Chad's mom is actually helping. She is on your side in this. 

Ryan: Carolyn thinks her son is a fucking idiot, but at least you didn't walk in on him having sex with Sharpay. 

Ryan: I now know more about why Chad's parents divorced then I think Chad knows. 

Ryan: Thank God Shar was off the call by that point. I feel horrible about that. 

Ryan: It involves somebody we went to high school with named Tiffany, and Charles is bringing her for Thanksgiving. But he's too much of a coward to tell Chad that and wants Carolyn to do it. Apparently, the coward behavior is genetic. 

Ryan: Although I don't want to tell Chad either. Charles should grow the fuck up. 

Ryan: You may want to make alternative plans for Thanksgiving. Expect fireworks.

Ryan: I would invite you to New York, but I am not 100% sure you'll be speaking to me by then. 

Ryan: Also, I may be grounded. I’m almost 19, but Vince reserves the right to punish me until I am completely financially independent. Fingers crossed, I actually achieve financial independence and not become a starving artist. 

Ryan: So, to reiterate, I’m really sorry. I wish this didn’t happen to you. Please text me back. Just let me know you’re okay-ish.

Ryan: I know you’re not OK. This was a hard day for you, and I’m sorry I made it worse.  
XXXX  
11:01 pm.   
Taylor: I'm texting you back now, so maybe there is some hope things might be better between us by Thanksgiving. Or perhaps I'm doing it now because it's after 1 am where you are, and I assume you are asleep. 

Taylor: Also, as usual, Gabriella can’t even be bothered to return my calls or text messages. She’s probably doing Jell-O shots with Mercedes. 

Taylor: So sorry I’m going to rant to you in a text message form. Then hopefully, by the time you read this, I will be asleep. The wine will have to kick in eventually. I’m about three glasses and two pints of chunky monkey in for the night.

Taylor: I hope, at least. I have yet to get used to the two-hour time difference, which may be another thing contributing to my lackluster performance.

Taylor: Thank you for trying to keep me from judiciaries. It’s nice to know I have one friend even though I wasn’t very kind to you this afternoon. I’m sorry. 

Taylor: It's also nice to know that Chad's mom is on my side. 

Taylor: I’m not even surprised about Charles. He hit on me once, and I never told Chad. Yes, Charles should be the one to tell Chad the truth.

Taylor: Wait, I can go to judiciaries for something I did at another school?

Taylor: Don't answer that. I’m not sure I want to know.

October 11, 2008 12:02 AM  
Taylor: Thanks to insomnia, I just googled it. I really can get in serious trouble at my school for what I did at U of A. Thank you for trying to help in that regard.

Taylor: I don’t know what to think about your sister advocating to keep me from getting in serious trouble. It’s just another piece of evidence confirming she’s not who I thought she was. That’s been one of the hardest things to accept during the last few hours. 

Taylor: Everything I thought I knew was wrong. As somebody who prides herself on knowing everything that sucks. I despise ignorance even in myself.

Taylor: I've made a lot of bad choices in the last few hours.

Taylor: I almost hit Jason. The only thing that kept it from happening was your sister. She kept me from making a horrible mistake.

Taylor: I can’t even face Jason right now. I think that’s why I’m staying here even though Kim is hiding from me. 

Taylor: I may have asked her exactly when she dated Troy when I found out she's Alex's mom. 

Taylor: Did you know that Kim and Troy dated in high school? Apparently, that’s another thing I missed in addition to my ex-boyfriend being a super genius and bisexual-ish.

Ryan: No one knew they were together during Troy’s sophomore year, not even Chad and Sharpay, the respective best friends. I think Chad has settled on Demisexual with no gender preference, but I might borrow bisexual-ish. I lean more towards guys, but I’m with Kelsi.

Taylor: Does Troy know that he has a 19-month-old son with his ex-girlfriend?

Ryan: No. Kim is planning to tell him during Thanksgiving, which is the other reason why I would really like you in New York even if you’re not speaking to me. You had enough drama for the year.

Taylor: This is true. Shouldn’t you be sleeping right now? Also, I feel like I owe you an apology more than you owe me one.

Ryan: No, you don’t. I’m still up because I can't sleep. Too much going on. Also, congratulations on seeing the obvious. Even Sharpay hasn’t figured it out yet, and Alex has Troy’s eyes and food allergies. She will go nuclear when she finds out her best friend was with her crush and never bothered to tell her.

Taylor: I’m definitely not clueing her in. I’m not entirely sure I want front row seats for that confession. Although it’s nice to know I wasn’t completely oblivious to everything. You think I would’ve realized that my boyfriend wasn’t sexually attracted to me.

Ryan: That wasn't your fault. You didn't have the entire picture. Also, I don’t think Chad understood what was going on either. He didn’t know there was some other option outside of gay, straight, bisexual until a couple of weeks ago. I had to send him a book. The gray sexuality stuff was an eye-opener for him.

Taylor: I didn’t have the complete picture because Chad didn't want me to have it. Just that fact alone meant things were doomed from the beginning. 

Taylor: He was with me, so people would stop asking questions about why he wasn't chasing after cheerleaders anymore. He couldn't tell anybody about Jamie. He's still afraid to.

Taylor: Then he met this really hot boy at Lava Springs but stayed with me because it was easier than coming out as not heterosexual. I was a safe place. I don’t know whether to be happy that he was so comfortable with me or not because Chad subconsciously made me his beard.

Ryan: So, you and Chad actually had a chance to talk? 

Ryan: Did he tell you the name of that boy at Lava Springs?

Taylor: I don't have a name on the hot boy of Lava Springs. Apparently, he's a friend of your sisters, though, that narrows it down. Don’t tell me if you know who. I’m better off not knowing.

Ryan: I won’t.

Taylor: The other reason why Chad didn’t want to date him was Chad didn’t want to upset Sharpay. 

Taylor: I’m still not ready to talk to Chad yet. There's still a chance I might throw something even if it’s just by phone. I don’t think my parents would be up to replacing my cell phone right now. My mom is going to kill me in the morning. Let’s put this way, I chose to respond to your text messages before hers. You also have less cursing. 

Ryan: Good to know I was the easy person to talk to. So how do you know all this stuff?

Taylor: I watched some video files for their film project midterm.

Ryan: Sharpay told me about that. They ended up with When Harry met Sally. Apparently, they're going to recreate the interview section.

Taylor: So, after raiding the chocolate and wine supply at Kim’s house, I started watching the raw footage of your sister and Chad talk about how they came together. There was also a video of your drunk sister giving Chad a topless lap dance and him tucking her into bed. Which made me feel a little better.

Ryan: That was because Penelope spiked Sharpay’s drink. I'm a little worried you're a bit masochistic. I told Kim never to send me that video. There are some things I never want to see. 

Ryan: Although your text messages have mostly been coherent, so I don’t think you’ve had that much wine.

Taylor: It was cathartic. I’m still only three glasses in, which is why it was cathartic. Especially the clip that's not going to end up in the video. At least things really didn’t fall apart because he fell in love with someone else. 

Taylor: Apparently, star basketball players can't be out even if they want to be.

Ryan: Basketball camp 2006?

Taylor: Kim called it Chad’s Queer awakening in the video. To me, it’s the story of the first love I didn’t know about. The one I was competing against and had no idea.

Ryan: Chad said he didn't fall in love with Jamie.

Taylor: He was more in love with Jamie than he was ever in love with me. Maybe he couldn't love me because of how badly things ended up. First love always hurts the most even if, in retrospect, it was just infatuation. I'm starting to realize I may not know what love really is. Chad was right. I didn’t know him enough to actually love him.

Ryan: I’m sorry.

Taylor: It’s not your fault I fell in love with the idea of a person instead of an actual person. I learned more about Chad watching those video files than during our entire relationship. That’s just sad.

Ryan: I’m still sorry.

Taylor: So am I. All of this made me realize I never saw Chad beyond the façade. Honestly, Ryan, that hurt more than the fact that he fell in love with Sharpay so easily.

Ryan: I don’t think it was easy. He was fighting it the entire time. Chad didn’t want to hurt you.

Taylor: I saw that. I know your sister didn’t want to either. It still happened regardless.

Ryan: No one wanted this to happen.

Taylor: I know, but you rarely get what you want in life. 

Taylor: I think that being a pill of the night was realizing Sharpay isn’t who I thought she was. It would be so much easier to deal with if I could paint her as the bad guy like we did in high school. It’s so much easier to deal with things we don’t have to take responsibility at all.

Ryan: It’s always easier to blame the home-wrecking harlot.

Taylor: Did I actually say something like that at some point?

Ryan: Nikki live texted me the entire incident at Evans Hall. She is Amanda's friend with the purple hair. That was one of the nicer things you said. 

Ryan: I’ll send you screenshots of the conversation later. You apparently owe Jason $35 for the swear jar, and he’s planning to collect. Honestly, I’m surprised the total was that low.

Taylor: That seems fair. 

Taylor: Screenshots may be useful because everything was blurry after I looked at the PowerPoint. I think there's a good chance I had a rage blackout. I don't really remember much of anything until Chad showed up.

Ryan: That seems understandable. I forgive you for calling my sister a slut multiple times.

Taylor: I am very sorry for saying that and, more importantly, believing it. I shouldn’t have listened to the locker room rumors, especially everything related to Richard Malick. I have to apologize to her alone for that. Eventually, when I feel like I can be in a room with her. 

Taylor: I’m still angry. It turns out you can feel empathy and anger towards a person simultaneously. 

Ryan: Did the video mention what Richard did to her? 

Taylor: She does talk about the sexual assault after the spring dance. Which you obviously knew about because you want to rip off his dick. So do I. 

Taylor: I had to take a shower after watching that. I thought Malick was a great guy. I actually had a crush on him during my sophomore year and was jealous he was with your sister. I was an idiot.

Ryan: I threw up after she told me. I'm glad the microphone on the phone didn't pick it up.

Taylor: When did she tell you?

Ryan: Only a couple of weeks ago after she prevented Kerri Jackson from meeting a similar fate. I don't think she would have ever told me if Chad wasn't there. She actually told him first.

Taylor: I'm sorry.

Ryan: Don’t apologize. I should be apologizing to you. This all started because of me.

Taylor: No, it didn't. At worst, you were a catalyst. This was always going to fall apart. If it wasn't for you, it would have been something else. Chad and I were going to break up eventually regardless of Sharpay. 

Taylor: Honestly, I think you giving Chad that book on sexual orientations did more damage than the lie to your dad. It forced him to take a closer look at himself and our relationship.

Ryan: I’m still sorry that you got hurt in all this. I didn't want it to end up this way.

Taylor: I know. We all have regrets. I really wish I didn't take a baseball bat to a plasma TV this afternoon. I only know about that because Kim showed me pictures on the car ride here.

Ryan: So many mistakes were made. So what happens now?

Taylor: I’m not even sure where to start. Maybe an apology? I know I owe one to Jason. And to most of the residence of Evans Hall, if pictures are to be believed. I think I broke most of the furniture in the common room.

Ryan: That's always a good place to start if you mean it.

Taylor: Trust me, I'm sorry about a lot of things right now. Unfortunately, you’re my easy conversation. Jason might be next. I don’t even know where to start with your sister and Chad. I’m not ready to talk to either of them even though I know I need to.

Ryan: Not even in an email or text message?

Taylor: Text messages are definitely out. I think I only texted you because I thought you wouldn't respond until morning.

Taylor: I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. I shouldn't have opened that file.

Ryan: I don't know if it would have gone better if you didn't. Chad has been freaking out about this conversation with you for the last three weeks. I don't think there's any way it could have went well.

Taylor: Only if it was prerecorded, and I was several states away at the time.

Ryan: Maybe we should have suggested that Chad send you some of the footage from his project.

Taylor: That would’ve been better than being accosted by Sharpay’s bra in the common room.

Ryan: I agree mainly because, according to Nikki, you threw the rest of her underwear out the window. It all landed on Malick’s head. She has pictures. Thankfully, Penelope took it all from him. Nikki said she even brought it back upstairs to the room. She is Penelope‘s roommate. 

Ryan: She also sent me a video of her explaining the true story of how my sister ended up with Chad to Penelope. It's hilarious but not something you're ready to see just quite yet. Let's just say Penelope was not happy that she accidentally set up Chad and Sharpay. 

Taylor: I'm glad I hit the idiot. Too bad it wasn’t something harder. 

Ryan: I have to screenshot that for Sharpay. I’ll add it to the video.

Ryan: Wait, that's it

Taylor: What’s it?

Ryan: Make a video. Let them know what you’re really thinking.

Taylor: It would probably be more productive than a phone call.

Ryan: I don’t know. This text message conversation has been very productive.

Taylor: Because it’s you. I’m not mad at you. 

Taylor: Chad and your sister are a different matter entirely. There's a lot of complicated emotions there right now. I'm trying to find a different way to articulate them outside of causing more property damage. 

Ryan: That’s good to know. 

Ryan: You should try to get some sleep.

Taylor: So should you. You’re not going to try for sunrise yoga tomorrow, are you?

Ryan: No. 

Ryan: I have a rehearsal later in the day for midterms. The first thing scheduled for the day is brunch with Kelsi. So at least I will be able to sleep in.

Taylor: She invited Natasha, didn’t she?

Ryan: Yes. There are just friends.

Taylor: And I thought that about Chad and Sharpay. I was wrong. When you’re ready, I’ll be here for you. OK?

Ryan: Thank you.  
XXXXX  
October 11, 2008, 9:11 am

After dropping Taylor off at her parents' house this morning, Kim was ready to get her son back from Uncle Chad and Auntie Sharpay. At least Taylor was a lot calmer on the ride to her parents' house this morning. Apparently, she had a late-night text message session with Ryan that helped. Along with at least one bottle of wine and 2 pints of chunky monkey.

After knocking on the door for a good 5 minutes without getting an answer, she used the key Sharpay gave her a few weeks ago to get into the house. Kim slowly made her way upstairs to Sharpay's room. She slowly opened the door and was thankful to see that the two were still wearing clothing. Well, they were wearing clothing if you consider black lace lingerie and silk boxer shorts to be clothing. Kim noticed Chad start to wake up.

"Go back to sleep. I just came to pick up Alex."

"I've been up for the last hour. Let me help you get everything downstairs," Chad said, untangling himself from Sharpay and grabbing his clothing from the closet. 10 minutes later, Chad was helping Kim get Alex into his car seat. 

"How is Taylor this morning?" Chad asked, genuinely concerned.

"Slightly less likely to kill you. I think it helped to let her watch the interviews for our film project. Along with her spending half of the night text messaging Ryan."

"At least I didn't screw up that relationship." Chad sighed.

“I think she understands more of what happened now. Especially because I let her watch the Jamie stuff. I don't think she will be able to forgive you for a while, but I think she'll get there eventually.” Kim told him honestly.

"I should have just listened to everybody when they told me to do this over the phone. The situation just got out of hand."

"No one knew she was going to blow up like that. I really regret making that PowerPoint.”

“I blame Ginger finding Sharpay’s bra more than anything else.”

“You have a point. Regardless, I think you're right; it's better to get things out now. That's why the Thanksgiving confession has been moved a little bit. Besides, in the last 24 hours, two more people have figured out Alex's paternity.”

“That’s not good. Who else other than Coach Grandpa? Obviously not Sharpay because she wasn’t screaming at you." Chad asked. “By the way, you should tell Sharpay sooner rather than later.”

"On the way here, Taylor implored me to tell Troy the truth. She figured it out, and Ryan confirmed it." Kim sighed, frustrated. She can’t really blame Ryan because Taylor figured it out all on her own.

"If she tells Gabriella about her boyfriend having a kid with someone else…" Chad started to say.

"It will make the blow up in your dorm room look like a tantrum over a candy bar. So far, Taylor promised not to tell Gabriella, but you never know. I need to tell him now."

"Do you want me to be there when you tell him?" Chad asked.

"This is something I have to do on my own. I've been putting this call off for more than two years. I think it's time I act like a grownup." Kim said as she got into the front seat of the car.

"Call me after you tell him," Chad leaned over to hug her. 

"He'll probably call you first," Kim said as Chad pulled away from the hug.

"Probably." It was the last thing Kim heard as she pulled out of the driveway.  
XXXX  
Several hours later  
After surviving the torture test known as shopping with Sharpay, they arrived back at the dorms with replacements for almost everything Taylor destroyed the day before. After watching Sharpay coming out of the dressing room in the skimpiest outfits imaginable, he realized she was playing with him. It was probably her revenge for losing most of her closet at school.

Not that shopping with Sharpay did not have some exciting fringe benefits. Like the fact, they redid the dressing room incident when they ran into Richard and his new girlfriend Penelope at Modern Style. He took great pleasure in the fact that all of Sharpay's moans were real this time, even though they were still just pretending they were having sex in the dressing room. It didn't bother him that they were now banned from the store for "inappropriate behavior." The look on Richard and Penelope's face was priceless. He was so happy that Sharpay got a shot of it with her phone.

"So did you two have fun while the rest of us cleaned up this mess?" Amanda asked as they walked into the now clean room. "The cleanup crew did a real good job. There was no evidence of Taylor having a nervous breakdown/‘rage blackout’ ."

"Hey, I did pay for the cleaning crew and managed to keep us all from going to judiciaries," Sharpay argued.

"Thank you for that. One infraction of this magnitude, and I would have been off the cheerleading squad."

"I also brought you a gift,” Sharpay said, pulling a card from her purse. “I got you a visa gift card to replace what Taylor destroyed. I know that Taylor destroyed some of your things, and unlikely me, you don't have easy access to daddy's credit card." Chad knew that Amanda couldn't afford to replace the stuff that Taylor destroyed. Amanda's family could barely afford to send Amanda to school even with all of her scholarships.

"You don't have to. This was mostly my fault. I am the one who gave Taylor access to Sharpay's computer. That's how she found out that you two were together. I warned you about that Thursday, and I'm the idiot who let her see the pictures."

"She probably would have figured it out anyway when Ginger started throwing my bra around. Taylor wouldn't have found anything to be mad about if I didn't make out with her boyfriend while they were still technically together. So take the gift card." Sharpay said, handing the gift card to Amanda.

"Do you promise to cut down on the expensive gifts?" Amanda asked exasperated. 

"You know she's not able to do that, especially because you don’t expect expensive gifts," Chad said as he sat down on Sharpay's naked bed. They forgot to get the practical stuff like linens. They would have to go out again later today to get replacements. He noticed a DVD sitting on the bed. 

"Taylor dropped it off a couple of hours ago after she apologized for taking a baseball bat to the plasma. I really miss that television." Amanda said with a smile at the couple. “Although she did bring us cookies.” 

"The new one will arrive Tuesday along with the replacement TV for Chad's room," Sharpay said to Amanda.

"You may want the plasma in Chad's room since Blaise is gone."

"How did that happen?" Sharpay asked Amanda.

"I've been trying to get him out for weeks. " Chad said in a mix of happiness and shock. 

"After you left Chad, Lisa and one of the campus security officers witnessed the two idiots engaging in an 'intimate moment' in the study room. After all the damage done to the floor, Lisa was out for blood. Adding this to the fact that Ginger and Blaise's fight trigger Taylor's rampage, Lisa used the incident to get him kicked out of the building." 

"At least something good came out of this nightmare," Sharpay said quietly.

"Yes, you two can have your sleepovers in his room. I am so not looking forward to walking in the room to see his curly head, between your legs." Amanda said with a laugh as Sharpay through one of the remaining pillows at her.  
XXxxx  
Same Time at Berkeley 

Troy spent most of Saturday afternoon in the library getting ready for midterms in a few days. He thought about how years later, he still used Kim's study techniques. If it was not for her, he wouldn't even have a GPA high enough to qualify for Berkeley. The irony wasn't lost on him. He thinks about her a lot more now.

At 5:00 pm, he gave up on trying to study. He could not focus on his chemistry with thoughts of yesterday showdown and his possible fatherhood running through his head. He decided to check his email. Maybe, someone sent him footage from yesterday's catastrophe. Ryan promised him screenshots of the live texting from Nikki. Even though he had new friends here, he missed his old ones, especially Kim and Chad. When Troy found a video file from Kim. He instantly opened it up and pressed play.

"I probably should have at the very least done this as a live webchat. But I've never been one for confrontation. It's just easier for me to do this in a video. I probably should have told you this two years ago. I was just too scared. It was easier for me to keep everything to myself and let you keep your childhood. Maybe I made the wrong choice. I don't know. It's a little too late to do the right thing now. Just know that I love you. I always have and always will even if you hate me right now.”

“I’ll never hate you,” Troy whispered at the screen.

"I had a really long conversation with your dad yesterday about how my leaving affected you. At the time, I really believed I did the right thing. Your mom made me so screwed up I actually believed you really didn't love me. I know better now. That is why I left for New York and didn't tell you. I left a trail just in case you wanted to find me. But I guess my departure left you unwilling to look."

The truth of the matter was Troy did not even think to look. He wished he had now. However, as Kim said, it was a little too late to do the right thing now. She was in New Mexico, and he was with Gabriella. Instead, he continued to watch the video.

"A few weeks after I started classes at the University of Manhattan, I found out I was three months pregnant. I was absolutely terrified and completely alone. My mom hated me. Zhēn tried very hard to get me to get rid of Alex. I recently started to redevelop my relationship with my dad, and it's still very complicated. I tried to contact you a thousand times to tell you. At first, it was because I didn’t have your number. That’s a silly excuse because I got it so easily from Ryan.”

"And I will hug Ryan next time I see him for that," Troy mumbled to himself.

“The truth is I was always too scared to tell you. I was afraid I would find out you never really loved me. That those cruel things your mother said to me were true. I know better now."

Kim never explicitly said that Alex was his. She didn't have to. He knew three weeks ago when Sharpay texted Troy a picture of Chad, Kim, and Alex at pizza village. Although in her text message yesterday, Kim did accidentally refer to Alex as their child. This was Just confirmation of his suspicions.

On the screen, he noticed Kim grabbed a toddler and place him in her lap. "Anyway, this is your son Alexander Kim. Ironically enough, he was born on January 19, 2007, the day of the championship game junior year. Your kid has fabulous timing. After you recover from the initial shock, please call. I think we have a lot to talk about.” That was the understatement of the millennium.

“Just so you know, he's always known that you were his dad. I know you hate me for leaving and keeping this from you. Know that I love you and never stopped." That is when the screen went black. His only thought was he could never hate her. How can you hate the love of your life and the mother of your child?  
XXXX  
After the second round of shopping, this time with Amanda, which meant no more fun in dressing rooms, they finally arrive back at the dorms around 10 pm. Taking Amanda's not very subtle hint, Sharpay decided to spend the night with her boyfriend in his room. Marc and Nikki left Chad congratulations on coming out balloons. They were sitting in the middle of the room when they arrived back.

Even though Taylor did not completely destroy Chad's basketball bed set, Sharpay took the opportunity to replace the horrible thing. There's no way she was sleeping on basketball sheets again. Instead, she replaced it with a dark blue set that was silky to the touch. Now sitting with him on the bed, Sharpay felt contented with his arms firmly around her in one of his tee shirts. Unfortunately, Chad also had Taylor's DVD in his hand.

"You know we need to watch what she said," Chad said, kissing her neck softly.

"I just don't want to hear her say I hate you or that I'm some horrible bitch again."

"You are not any of those things," he said, putting another kiss on her shoulder. “Ryan said that she’s calmed down a bit, and she regrets a lot of the things she said to you yesterday.”

With Ryan’s endorsement, she got the courage to put the disc in her computer and press play.

"I guess I should start with this with I am still mad at you.” The Taylor on the screen said. That’s not surprising considering Sharpay was mad at herself. “However, not for the fact that you were cheating on me. OK, I am a little upset about the emotional cheating. The fact that you fell in love with someone else so easily is painful.” Sharpay held Chad tighter at this moment.

“I understand why now. I just wished you would have told me, instead of me finding out the way I did. I should’ve known about Jamie a long time ago along with hot boy Lava Springs.” Sharpay paused the video up.

“Kim may have interrogated me about Jamie and Ryan. Thankfully for all involved, I only referred to your brother as the hot boy at Lava Springs and a friend of yours. I’ll have Kim send you the footage later.” Chad explained.

“Ryan is one of my best friends,” Sharpay said, pressing the play button again.

“I get why a lot of this was hard for you to tell me or anyone else. However, Chad, you could have sent me one of those video files I watched that Kim's last night. That would have been better than the PowerPoint and the bra thing with Blase and Ginger.”

“I am so glad they’re gone,” Chad remarked, and Sharpay just nodded her head. Now she can have sleepovers with Chad without putting Amanda out.

“Although after speaking to my parents and finding out the real way they got together, I should be happy I didn't catch you and Sharpay sleeping together. I should be thankful for small favors.”

“I didn’t want to know more about that story,” Chad remarked.

“You do not. Trust me." Chad raised an eyebrow at her, but Sharpay refused to explain.

"I'm upset about the fact you were right—Both of you. Sharpay, you were right when you said I didn't know Chad. I definitely did not know him the way you do. I know you care about him a lot. At least I lost him to someone who cares about him as much as I did. However, you care about the real person, not the illusion as I did. I am also sorry I said all those nasty things about you. I should have known they weren't true, but I believe the gossip like everyone else. I'm sorry about the situation that triggered those rumors. No one deserves that."

“You talked about Richard during your video?” Chad asked, pausing the video.

“I need the whole truth out there. I’m tired of being quiet about it. Besides, the professor should know that there’s a rapist in class.”

“This is true,” Chad remarked as he pressed play again.

"Chad, I'm sorry I never got to know you. After watching your confessions on film, I think you would be a cool person to know. Maybe in a few months, we can try to be friends. Just give me time. You'll probably see me this summer working off my debt to Sharpay's father at Lava Springs.” Chad gave Sharpay a look, but she said nothing.

“Sharpay, please thank your father for not reporting me to Yale's Judiciary Committee. Do you know that most universities have agreements that if you do something terrible at one school, you can be punished at your school? Anyway, I am sorry for being a bit psychotic yesterday." With that, the video faded to black, and Chad and Sharpay stayed quiet for a moment.

"You convinced your father not to have this report to Yale."

“So did Ryan. And your mom, for that matter. It was a joint effort. Taylor most likely would have got expelled for what she did. She is still being punished. But now its community service and anger management counseling. This was a more useful punishment," before she could finish, Sharpay felt his mouth on hers as her back slowly made contact with the new silky sheets.

"This is why I love you. You are the most wonderful person in the world, Sharpay Evans." Before she could take in his words, she felt his mouth on hers once more. She really did not think about anything else that night.

To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations, you have survived the breakup arc. Now, it’s time for midterms and a bit of fall out.
> 
> We will be going back to weekly updates for the moment. However, I might reconsider biweekly updates when we get to the Thanksgiving week arc. I'm not even halfway through rewriting it, and I’m expecting it to be at least 15 chapters. So it might be better to get through that quickly. It all depends on how fast I can get through the rewrites. Remember, an encouraged writer is a writer that works faster.


	18. I hope you have a good cell phone plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everybody who read the last chapter. Also, thank you to everyone leaving kudos or adding this to your favorites. You are making me very happy.
> 
> This chapter is mostly new material. A little bit of it is repurposed content from the original version of the next section, but it was re-contextualized.
> 
> In this new version, I want to do a better job of laying the groundwork for things to come. I'm taking a moment now. Also, I’ve decided that instead of rewriting “Gabriella Taylor Ryan Manhattan,” I am merging the parts that I like into the main story and disregarding everything I hate. There’s a lot from that story I hate, including the title.
> 
> Warning: High levels of gaslighting in the last section of the chapter.

October 12, 2008, 8:23 AM 

BFF Troy: So, we can talk about Alex now. 

Chad: Kim told you?

BFF Troy: She sent me a video. Then we spent most of yesterday evening on the phone. There was also a video chat portion where I got to see Alex. He looks so much like me.

BFF Troy: This was apparently how your mom figured it out before anyone else and then told my dad. He’s been suspicious since September 2. BTW I had a phone call with her and my dad yesterday. She sent me a list of family law attorneys.

Chad: Alex really does look like you. I should realize that my mom would see it because she probably spent more time with you at that age than your own mother. I’m sorry I sent my mom pictures of your child before I sent you any pictures. I didn't want you to figure it out that way once I realized the truth myself. She figured out weeks before I did.

Chad: Also, I’m sorry she’s going all lawyer on you. But you have distracted my mom enough that she only yelled at me for 10 minutes yesterday. So, thank you.

BFF Troy: I’m glad I could help. Don't worry, your girlfriend did. It looks like you were having fun at pizza village.

Chad: That’s the night I figured it out because Alex cannot have tomatoes on his pizza. Being Uncle Chad suits me. Although I didn't expect to become one at 17.

BFF Troy: I didn't expect to become a dad at 18, but here we are.

BFF Troy: Actually, I was 16 but didn't know. Kim had to go through the first two years of Alex’s life without me.

Chad: Did Kim ever explain why she didn't tell you?

BFF Troy: There were a lot of reasons. My mom changing all our phone numbers didn't help things. But even Kim admitted that she could have got my new number from Ryan or Sharpay. The problem was Lucy decided to convince Kim that I never loved her. 

Chad: You could have done the same thing. Also, I really hate your mom right now.

BFF Troy: I did too. I was too distracted at the time to think of that possibility. Plus, we weren't even on amicable terms with the Evans Twins for a few more months.

Chad: I am sorry my Jamie freak out/queer awakening was an additional distraction.

BFF Troy: I thought Kim may have been another Jamie. That she was just using me like Jamie used you. At least for a minute. 

Chad: You know that's not true.

BFF Troy: I know that now. I also know that Lucy said the same things about me to Kim. Along with everything else she did, including threatening to lock Kim up and forcing me to do homeschooling. 

Chad: Kim told me that part. After reading my mom's legal summary of New Mexico's statutory rape laws, she felt a lot better. Again, it’s why I really hate your mom.

BFF Troy: Maybe subconsciously, Kim wanted me to find her to prove that Lucy was lying to her. She left a trail. Kim was at the school she told me she was going to go to. Ryan and Sharpay always knew where she was. I could have found her, and I didn't. I didn't even think to look.

Chad: I'm not even going to ask why you're referring to your mom by her first name. Although I completely agree with this decision.

BFF Troy: Thank you. Let’s just say it’s for the best that I won’t have to see her for a few more weeks. Maybe then I won’t start screaming at her for sending Kim away. The only person I’m madder at than my mother is myself. 

Chad: Don’t be angry at yourself. A lot of mistakes were made by a lot of different people. What matters is what happens now. How are you going to go forward?

BFF Troy: But I still missed the first two years of my son's life. No matter what we do now, I'm not going to get that time back. Plus, I'm at Berkeley, and Kim is in Albuquerque. This is a logistical nightmare for joint custody.

Chad: That can be overcome, especially because Kim has a lot of money now or will when she turns 21 next month. You can always transfer schools next year.

BFF Troy: Which is one of the things we're going to talk about when we meet up in person in the next few weeks. It's just I wish I made different choices. I wish I was at U of A with you right now. Not here at Berkeley with a girlfriend who hasn't even called me back in the last two days.

Chad: Are you planning to tell Gabriella about Alex?

BFF Troy: No. I've been calling her for the last two days for her to talk to Taylor. I had to be the supportive post-breakup friend because Gabby has been way too busy doing jello shots. 

BFF Troy: I can't even think of telling her about Kim and Alex because I don't know how she would react. Worse than that, I don't even know if she would care to respond or if she would even be around long enough for us to have an actual conversation.

Chad: I think it's my turn to have this conversation with you. Why are you still with Gabriella?

BFF Troy: I don't know. I honestly don’t even know anymore.

Chad: OK, that was a lot more honest than I thought I would get. I was expecting you to say that you still love her.

BFF Troy: I'm not sure that I do. I’m not sure I ever loved Gabriella. At least not the way I felt about Kim. You were not the only one who felt uncomfortable moving your relationship to the next level physically. Things just didn’t feel right, not like they did with Kim.

Chad: But you still love Kim?

BFF Troy: Yes. Actually, I may be a little more in love with her because I know how much she fought to keep Alex.

Chad: She did fight tooth and nail for that kid.

BFF Troy: And I'll always love her for that alone.

Chad: So let's take Kim out of this equation. If Kim never called you two months ago, would you be thinking the same way about Gabriella? 

BFF Troy: Yes. Gabriella is never around, not even for a phone call. Plus, she's acting weird with all the drinking. I have actually talked to her mom more than Gabby in the last two months. Maria has been really concerned about what I've been telling her, but she won't tell me why she's concerned. It feels like there's something serious going on, and I don't know what it is. I hate that feeling.

Chad: I'm sorry.

BFF Troy: The thing is I don't have time to figure out what's going on with Gabriella because I have to concentrate on Alex and midterms.

Chad: The first ones are always the worst.

BFF Troy: That is so reassuring.

Chad: It'll be OK. Maybe focusing on Alex is what you need to do right now. You can figure out the Gabriela stuff later.

BFF Troy: I hear a but coming.

Chad: However, I've just spent the last two days cleaning up after completely bungling the Taylor breakup. She destroyed my Kobe poster. You do not want Gabriella to find out about this from someone else.

BFF Troy: Unfortunately, I don't have a rich girlfriend to fix everything after the fact. Kim told me that Sharpay managed to keep everyone, including Taylor, from judiciaries.

Chad: You don't have a rich girlfriend yet. Although, you do have a ridiculously wealthy baby's momma.

BFF Troy: Her trust fund doesn't mature for another month. Also, I would never use Kim like that. I’ve always cared about her for her.

Chad: I know you wouldn't.

BFF Troy: At the same time, I'm meeting with a child custody lawyer sometime this week, as soon as we pick one. Kim is paying for it.

Chad: Why? Kim isn’t going to keep Alex from you. She’s not even going to keep Alex from your dad. 

Chad: As long as your mom is really far away.

BFF Troy: I know. Kim is bringing Alex over to see my dad tomorrow because Lucy is still away on business. 

BFF Troy: You do remember me telling you that I had a long call with your mom and my dad. You know how your mom is. All legal T's must be crossed. Even if Kim and I can work this out amongst ourselves, the rest of our legal advisors don't trust anyone else in the family.

Chad: That is my mom. My punishment for breaking up with Taylor badly is reading the University judiciary code regarding dorm conduct and writing her a legal summary. Thankfully, she was kind enough to not make it due until after midterms.

BFF Troy: She sent me a list of lawyers even before we talked on the phone. Most are in Albuquerque, but a few are near Berkeley.

Chad: That is definitely my mom.

BFF Troy: She also told me that I can reach out to her whenever I need to because she understands.

Chad: Because I completely ruined her life.

BFF Troy: You did not. I've barely been able to talk to my son on a video chat, and I already love him so much. Even though I wish circumstances were different right now, I don't regret his existence. I don't think your mom regrets you.

Chad: But Charles is another matter altogether.

BFF Troy: Then let it be my lifelong goal not to become Charles Danforth.

Chad: That's an excellent goal to have. I think I have the same one. He’s an ass.

BFF Troy: Hey, I have to go, my dad is calling. I figure he's probably going to yell at me this time. He was too polite to do it with your mom on the line.

Chad: Good luck.   
XXXX  
October 13, 2008 5:03 PM EDT

Ryan: Hey, how are you holding up? Did you get back OK? 

Taylor: Yes, the flight was fine. It helped that I had a charger cord that fits my computer to finish up all my homework on the flight back. The thing mysteriously showed up at my parents’ house Saturday night. Considering the card only said ‘sorry,' I'm going to assume it was your sister.

Ryan: That's a good possibility. She tends to apologize through presents. I blame Vince. I do have a shining new Lexus that is currently parked at the family New York apartment.

Taylor: And yet you're still living in the dorms?

Ryan: I wanted to be near Kelsi and experience authentic college life, at least for the first year.

Taylor: And now?

Ryan: I feel that the authentic college experience is highly overrated. Also, what’s the point of living by your girlfriend when you never actually see her. I will be looking into other options for next semester.

Ryan: Not the family apartment because Darby and her assistant Jose are there a lot, and I don't want to be by Darby. Let’s just say she’s a different person behind closed doors.

Taylor: Part of me wants to ask you why your mom spent so much time in New York alone with her assistant. The other part of me wants to know how badly brunch went with Kelsi. 

Ryan: Brunch got canceled.

Ryan: I’m like 90% sure Jose plays for my team even if Shar gives me the look.

Taylor: You play for every team, so… let’s talk about Kelsi. That might be safer ground.

Ryan: Not today. Don't even say I told you so. I just want to get through midterms, and then I will deal with Kelsi.

Taylor: I wasn't going to.

Taylor: Good news, Tatiana is no longer my roommate. I now have a single dorm room.

Ryan: How did that happen?

Taylor: I'm not going to ask. I’m just thankful for it. If it wasn’t for her screwing with my laptop, I would’ve found out that my boyfriend was subconsciously using me as his beard through a bumbling breakup speech. 

Taylor: It probably would’ve ended in disaster, regardless. But I think I still would've preferred to hear it from Chad then via PowerPoint and Ginger finding Sharpay’s bra in Chad’s room.

Ryan: It was going to be a disaster no matter what. I read through Chad’s rough drafts of his breakup speech. He wasn’t sure how to start the conversation. Also, he didn’t want you to blame Sharpay because he was ending things independent of her.

Taylor: I blame him for not telling me anything more than I blame Sharpay for the breakup. Also, can you send me those?

Ryan: Yes. Although if Chad asks, you didn’t get them from me.

Taylor: I'm currently walking to my therapist appointment. It's at 5:30 PM today. She's a college classmate of Chad's mom's neighbor who happens to be a therapist.

Ryan: Already?

Taylor: Yes. Apparently, I have severe anger issues that obviously need to be addressed immediately. It was either agree to this or leave school entirely. I would like to maybe try to salvage this semester, so I can transfer anywhere else.

Ryan: You'll be OK.

Taylor: I think I will eventually be. I have you, Troy, and Kim to help me get through this. Although it's a bad sign when your alleged friend’s boyfriend and his ex-girlfriend are supporting you more than your so-called friend.

Ryan: You haven't heard from Gabriella?

Taylor: Nope. I've called her three times and left about 7 text messages. I think there was at least one email in there as well, and I haven't heard back from her, not even a topless selfie.

Ryan: So, she's sending those to you as well?

Taylor: Actually, it has mostly been pictures of her doing Jell-O shots with Mercedes. I thought the topless selfies were mainly reserved for Troy.

Taylor: Although considering the text messages that Troy and the ex-girlfriend are sharing, those pics are tamed by comparison.

Ryan: Are you going to tell Gabriela about what is going on with Kim and Alex?

Taylor: No. That's something Troy is going to have to do. The fact that I came to that decision makes it easier for me to understand the position that both you and Troy were in regarding the Chad situation. Chad was only hiding an ex-boyfriend and hot boy Lava Springs. Not a kid and a Romeo and Juliet level tragic romance. 

Ryan: You're going to keep calling him that?

Taylor: I don't have a name, so yes.

Ryan: I can give you his name.

Taylor: I want the name from Chad. When he's ready to tell me, he will. He owes me that.

Ryan: Are you ready to talk to Chad yet?

Taylor: I don't know, but if he happens to get pictures of my brother trying out for the school play Friday, he can send them to me. And I guess that goes for your sister as well.

Ryan: So, start with images and go from there?

Taylor: For the moment, at least.

Ryan: Do you think you'll ever be OK with Chad again?

Taylor: I hope so, actually. I feel like I'll miss a great person otherwise. He is keeping my little brother away from bullies. That’s one point in his favor.

Ryan: This is true.

Taylor: Hey, I'm at the doctor's office. I'll call you tomorrow.

Ryan: Unfortunately, it needs to be Wednesday. I'm going to be in rehearsals all evening. I’m not even sure when I’m going to eat dinner.

Taylor: I promise to call you Wednesday.  
XXX

October 13, 2008 6:45 PM MDT

Carolyn: So, I want to ask how you’re doing, but I feel like that would be a very loaded question right now. Although you did really well with the call with Troy Saturday.

Jack: I only did well with that because you were there with me.

Jack: That is an extremely loaded question. Lucy doesn't even know that I've moved out of our room because she had a last-minute business trip. I'm actually considering not telling her and seeing how long it takes her to notice. 

Carolyn: That's not good.

Jack: It's not.

Jack: Although it worked out because Kim was willing to bring Alex over with Lucy not around. I’m allowed to see my grandson whenever I want as long as Lucy is nowhere near the child.

Carolyn: How's that going?

Jack: Much better than my marriage at the moment. Grandkids are much more manageable than children, especially children who give you grandchildren at 16.

Carolyn: I’m sure my mom said the same thing about me. 

Jack: Thank you for the lawyer list. We have a meeting Wednesday with Rodriguez and Associates. Troy will be calling in because we decided to go with somebody local.

Carolyn: Rodriguez and Associates are the best family law firm in Albuquerque. I am glad the list helped. Do you think you're going to end up using it for yourself?

Jack: I don't know yet. It depends on how long it takes Lucy to figure out I'm no longer sharing a room with her. 

Carolyn: Again, not good.

Jack: Adding to this, Kim would like me to help her, Sharpay, and Chad with their midterm project by asking me questions about how I fell in love with Lucy. 

Carolyn: I feel like those are not questions you want to answer right now.

Jack: Not at all. You begin to question your entire relationship when you find out that your wife of two decades conspired to keep your son away from his first love. 

Carolyn: Maybe it is a good thing Kim wants you to participate. You have to decide if there's anything to fix. Maybe going back to the beginning will help you figure that out.

Jack: I'm not even sure I know who my wife is anymore? What if I never did? She wrote that fake note to Troy; I know she did. She threatened Kim. She actively made Troy miserable, and I don't know why.

Carolyn: Have you tried talking to her about it?

Jack: Even if she was around to have that conversation, I couldn’t right now. Kim doesn't even want Lucy to know she's back in the state or in contact with Troy. At least not until we established legal paternity. That's what her stepmom suggested. She was the legal counsel on the second phone call.

Carolyn: Good to know that she has her own lawyer in her corner. Who's Kim’s stepmom, by the way?

Jack: Vanessa Kim, although I don't know her maiden name.

Carolyn: I know her. She's actually a legend in Albuquerque. She loves going after deadbeat Dads and Abusive boyfriends. Although, I think she left the DA’s office a little before I left for DC.

Jack: You know all the good lawyers.

Carolyn: So how is Troy holding up? He sounded OK on the call, but it’s also possible he was still in shock at the time.

Jack: Surprisingly well, all things considered. Although Troy has suspected for the last three weeks after Sharpay sent him a picture of Alex and Chad together and finally told him that Alex was Kim’s kid. 

Carolyn: That probably helped.

Jack: Troy is scared to death that I'm going to start screaming at him at any moment.

Carolyn: Considering my father's reaction to me being pregnant with Chad, I could understand his fear and trepidation.

Jack: My number one parenting goal was to not be your father. I feel like I failed miserably at that. Maybe if I didn't push Troy so much, this wouldn't have happened.

Carolyn: I don't know if Troy was acting out like I was.

Carolyn: Actually, I know he wasn't because he was at least with someone he cared about.

Jack: But Troy was just 15, and he wasn't ready for this. He's still not. This isn't how I wanted things to be for him.

Carolyn: Troy is planning to step up and help take care of Alex, right?

Jack: Yes. The plan is to meet halfway in a couple of weeks to work out arrangements in person and let Troy see Alex. 

Jack: Right now, they are mostly concerned with establishing legal paternity. They are also planning to use lawyers to just legalize whatever they're able to work out among themselves.

Jack: Kim actually didn't want to get lawyers involved, but Vanessa overruled her, and I backed her up because you taught me well. 

Carolyn: I feel like I would get along with Vanessa fantastically.

Jack: Kim says she's the good parent.

Carolyn: From what I've found out about her biological mom, that does not surprise me. I'm sending you a file. Also, you might want to consider a private investigator or at least tell Kim to get one.

Jack: Kim happened to be reading this text message over my shoulder and agrees. She doesn’t get privacy.

Jack: Actually, Vanessa already suggested it.

Carolyn: Again, I really like this Vanessa. I'm here if you need to talk about anything. Also, if you do the video, I want to see it unedited.

Jack: Kim says she will send you the raw footage. I’ll talk to you later.  
XXXX  
October 14, 2008 4:55 PM EDT  
"Gabriella, you are such a horrible friend. I called you days ago to tell you that Chad broke up with me because he never actually loved me in the first place.” 

Taylor doesn’t tell Gabrielle about Chad's sexual orientation or Jamie. That’s private, even if it would help explain the situation. She also decides not to mention Sharpay because, after four days and one therapy appointment, Taylor realizes that the breakup would’ve happened independent of Sharpay.

“I needed my best friend. Where were you? Probably getting inebriated at a frat party. You ignore me, you ignore Troy, and you ignore everyone who cares about you, even your mother. I know that you’re barely talking to her at the moment. Sometimes I don't even know who you are anymore." Taylor yelled at Gabriella. It took her four days to get back to her, and for that reason alone, Taylor was furious.

"I'm sorry, but not all of us hold onto the past. I actually have other friends." Taylor noticed Gabriella's slight insult. “I can’t be at your beck and call.”

"I'm not holding onto the past. I just needed someone to talk to. However, you were too busy for that as usual.”

“Because I have my own life, and I’m going to live it the way I want to.”

“Which is fine. I have other friends like Troy. You have nothing to worry about because Troy and his ex-girlfriend Kim helped me through the whole thing. They make a wonderful team.” Taylor probably shouldn’t have mentioned Kim but was angry and wanted vengeance. Her therapist would be so disappointed. But they’ve only had one session together.

“Kim and I did the crying over ice cream and watching films together thing to help me get through what happened. She even called me yesterday to see if I'm OK.” Which was mostly true. 

After therapy, Kim did call her. She didn’t have to do that, but she did, and Taylor appreciated that. They went over the drafts of Chad’s attempted breakup speech together. They were all awful, but it makes Taylor feel better to know he really did try and was concerned about not hurting her. 

“I'm actually at peace with the situation right now, no thanks to you." Taylor spat back at her so-called friend.

"What do you mean Troy has an ex-girlfriend?" Of course, Gabriella would focus on that part of her comment. Which was fine because it would make vengeance easier.

"Kimberly Cáo Kim is one of the heirs to the Beijing Gardens chain of restaurants, amusement parks, casinos, and hotels. She graduated the year before you got to East High. She and Troy were together for most of his sophomore year until she left for college. He was completely in love with her. Don't worry, they're still the best of friends." Taylor added extra emphasis to the last part. She really wished this was a video phone call, so she could see the look on Gabriella's face.

"So, he was serious with her?" Gabriella actually sounded concerned. Good, she should be. It was evident that Troy loves Kim and didn’t love Gabriella. Honestly, Taylor can’t blame Troy.

"Maybe you should ask him. Oh, I'm sorry, I have to go. My new mandatory chemistry tutor is here. Apparently, part of my punishment for taking a baseball bat to a plasma television is that I have to learn to ask for help. Chad really liked that television. I have to go." Taylor hung up quickly on her so-called friend.

She considered sending Troy a warning text message, but her chemistry tutor really did show up then. Afterward, she was too exhausted to remember.  
XXXX

October 16, 2008 9:23 PM EDT

Troy: Did you say anything about Alex to Gabriella?

Taylor: No. I promised Kim I wouldn't say anything. I also told Ryan I wouldn't say anything. He made me promise again last night during our phone chat. I’m trying to convince him that Kelsi is probably with Natasha, but he thinks I’m just paranoid.

Troy: OK, I believe you. It's just that for the first time ever, she’s come over to hang out on a Thursday instead of going drinking with Mercedes. Actually, my roommate said she came by Wednesday. However, I was in the study room on a video call with my new custody lawyer Jen. I have a lab appointment tomorrow afternoon to do a DNA test.

Taylor: When all you really wanted to do was have phone sex with Kim.

Taylor: Like you need a DNA test. That kid is obviously yours. He’s adorable when he’s not throwing food at you.

Troy: I did that a lot when I was a kid. Also, the DNA test is to make Lucy happy because she thinks Kim was a trashy slut who used me. 

Troy: I’m not back with Kim yet. I'm still with Gabriella.

Taylor: But I feel like you don't actually want to be. Also, do you realize you just use the word yet?

Troy: I just want to get through midterms, and then I'll deal with the complicated nature of my life. Gabriela isn't even in my top ten priorities at the moment. 

Troy: I have an almost 2-year old that I've officially known about for six days. You knew about Alex before I did.

Taylor: You weren't suspicious?

Troy: I have been suspicious since I knew that Alex was Kim's child and not her little brother like I was initially told. I didn't know for sure until six days ago. Alex is a lot more important than Gabriella. Also, more important than Gabriella is passing all my classes. I will circle back to Gabriella after midterms.

Taylor: Right there with you. I just spent the last hour at the student writing center working on my essay for English.

Taylor: I promised that when Gabriella finally called me 2 days ago, I did not say anything about Alex. If she ever calls me again, I won’t say anything then either. Although I don’t expect her to actually call me ever again. I’m OK with that.

Troy: Thank you.

Taylor: But I may have mentioned that you and your ex-girlfriend were better friends to me than her.

Taylor: I was going to send you a warning message, but my chemistry tutor showed up, and I forgot to do it afterward.

Troy: This is your revenge for not telling you about Chad and Sharpay?

Taylor: No, it was my revenge for Gabriella being a shit friend. She’s been just as awful to you. 

Taylor: I feel like you could actually use a girlfriend that you can talk to about this stuff, and Gabriella can't be that person. There's a good chance she's only with you tonight because of Kim. Do you really want to stay with her?

Troy: Again, this is something I'll think about after midterms. I don’t have the bandwidth.

Taylor: You and Ryan are way too much alike. It's better to admit it's not working before it completely blows up in your face. I am now an expert in this.

Troy: Like last weekend?

Taylor: Yes. In hindsight, there were a million signs that things between me and Chad were not working. Yet we were both too afraid to acknowledge that. Sharpay Evans had nothing to do with it. 

Taylor: Even though I'm mad at Gabriella, I don't want her to find out about Kim by walking in on you fucking her. The dirty text messages are already enough.

Troy: I feel like there's a story there.

Taylor: There is. I think Kim has it on video for her film project, but I never want to hear that story again. I’m traumatized for life.

Troy: You have a point. I know things aren't working, and they weren't working before Kim. It's like Gabriella is not even the same person anymore. 

Taylor: You told me that her mom is worried?

Troy: Very worried. She might be planning an intervention for Thanksgiving. I would like to blame Marcedes, but it has to be more than that. She is moving into the sorority.

Taylor: I thought first-year students couldn't do that?

Troy: So did I. I talk to one of my teammates' girlfriend, a member of the same sorority at Stanford. Apparently, if Mercedes wants something to happen, it will happen. She is a super legacy. Kind of like Sharpay at U of A, but she doesn't use her powers for good. 

Taylor: I'm not going to mention the Italian shoe's incident because Sharpay kept me from facing Judiciarys.

Troy: Thank you for that.

Taylor: I'm sorry I said too much. I was just angry, and at least I didn't break anything this time. Would it make you feel better to know I have another session with my new therapist tomorrow? Also, during my last session, she chastised me for what I did.

Troy: Yes.  
XXXX  
October 17, 2008 8:42 PM EDT

Idiot ex-boyfriend: Ryan says it's OK for me to send you pictures of Jason from tryouts today. Jason did an excellent job. I know he’s going to end up in the cast. Although, honestly, he’s more excited about being able to help Sharpay do the rewrites.

Idiot ex-boyfriend: Your mom made me get pictures of Sharpay telling him that. Also attached.  
That was actually Monday, but I don't think you were ready for me to send these to you yet.

Taylor: He does look ridiculously excited for someone doing something like Twinkle Town 2.

Idiot ex-boyfriend: They are making an adaptation of the Taming of the Shrew. The working title is Taming Of The Drama Queen. 

Idiot ex-boyfriend: Also, Sharpay isn’t touching anything Kelsi did. She’s like 99% sure that Kelsi is fooling around with her roommate and using Ryan as her beard. 

Idiot ex-boyfriend: I think it’s my fault for putting that in her head because of the Jamie thing.

Taylor: Sharpay and I actually agree on something. It’s weird. I already thought that before I found out about Jamie. Now I’m even more confident. Kelsi brings Natasha on all their dates. It’s weird.

Taylor: That explains why Jason is excited. Jason loves Shakespeare. I caught him reading my copy of Romeo and Juliet when he was eight.

Idiot ex-boyfriend: I would like to apologize again for not telling you about Jamie. You have a right to know even if I didn’t feel comfortable telling everyone else. 

Idiot ex-boyfriend: I was afraid to even acknowledge to anyone outside of Troy that I wasn’t the super heterosexual dumb jock that everyone thought I was. I’m working on trying to be more comfortable with who I really am.

Taylor: I know; Ryan sent me your draft breakup speeches. Despite how bad they were, they would’ve been preferable to the PowerPoint.

Taylor: Shit, I wasn’t supposed to tell you that.

Idiot ex-boyfriend: Of course, he did. I won’t tell him that you told me. Also, I’m really sorry about that. Kim made the PowerPoint for us to make us come out of denial.

Taylor: I'm sorry, too, for how things ended. I wish we could have had a relationship where you would’ve been comfortable telling me about Jamie. Or how bad your parents messed you up when it came to relationships. 

Taylor: I really wished we could have had the type of relationship where we could have admitted to each other earlier that it wasn’t working.

Idiot ex-boyfriend: I wasn't ready. I'm still not sure if I will put some of the Jamie stuff in the video.

Taylor: And you're not ready?

Idiot ex-boyfriend: I don't know if everyone else is. Charles would be furious. Also, the basketball team is really homophobic. Zach is so far in the closet he can visit Narnia.

Idiot ex-boyfriend: I’m fully aware I also have season passes to Narnia. I’m with Sharpay now, so I can just let people assume what they want even if it feels wrong, and I’m hiding again. 

Idiot ex-boyfriend: They’re already calling me a cocksucker. Why should I tell them that it’s the truth? I can just let them fall into the no bisexuals trap.

Taylor: First of all, when I come back at Christmas, we will find a very large bottle of something highly alcoholic. Then we are going to sit down and have a very long conversation about everything Jamie related. As well as how the toxic combination of your father and EHS/basketball homophobia caused you to go so deep in the closet that you subconsciously made me your beard.

Idiot ex-boyfriend: That seems fair. Also, I’m really sorry about that.

Taylor: Second, Charles can go fuck himself. You owe that man nothing.

Taylor: The basketball team can also go fuck themselves. 

Taylor: You need to learn to be comfortable in your own skin. Lying to yourself can be dangerous. It can lead to a baseball bat to the plasma.

Idiot ex-boyfriend: you’re right. You know I'm starting to like this version of you.

Taylor: So am I. Although I must confess, I got that from my therapist. Three sessions in, and I think it was the right choice. I did get through this conversation without throwing my phone at the wall.

Idiot ex-boyfriend: I’m glad you’re making progress.

XXXX  
October 18, 2008, 5:15 PM PDT  
Gabriella was distraught. During their year and a half together, Troy never mentioned anything about an ex-girlfriend. As far as she knew, she was his only serious girlfriend. Gabriella was more worried that they were still friends, and she knew nothing about the person. Gabriella definitely did not want him to be close to his ex. 

If she were thinking rationally, Gabriella would just ask Troy who Kim was to him. She had ample opportunity Thursday night, but she didn’t. Maybe she just wasn’t ready for that conversation. (Also, this voice in her mind told her she wasn’t acting rationally because she hasn’t touched her medication since moving into the dorms. She hated that voice because it sounded way too much like her mom.)

Instead, she decides to take the indirect route like Mercedes suggested. She purposely showed up earlier than she told Troy that she would. Despite her knowing Troy would be leaving in a few minutes to meet with a classmate to go over something. She wasn’t sure what. Gabby wasn’t paying attention. She told him she would just hang out in his room for a little while. Fortunately, Troy forgot to lock his laptop when he left.

Gabriella really did not pay attention to the slide show on Troy's computer. Otherwise, she would have noticed the Asian girl holding the little boy that looked a lot like Troy. She was too busy looking for emails or diary entries to pay attention to that.

Unfortunately for Gabriella, Troy recently changed his email password and opted not to save it on the computer. The only thing she could access was his calendar. None of the schedule things mentioned Kim. Although apparently, when Troy was supposed to be studying Wednesday, he was meeting with a lawyer. That told Gabriella he was lying about something. Why would Troy be meeting with a lawyer? Yesterday, when Troy was supposed to be at a study group, he was at a doctor’s appointment. That was also suspicious.

After 30 minutes of not getting into anything else, she decided to go through the video files on his computer. Thankfully there were no additional passwords to get through. There she found several file folders labeled from Kim. Unfortunately, they were pretty much all files of Chad and Sharpay making out or 30 seconds from having sex. 

Gabby decided to send this stuff to Taylor. She doubted the girl knew any of this because she said Chad broke up with her because he didn’t love her. She didn’t mention anything about Sharpay. Gabby decided it would probably be best to send the files to herself first. Her stupid account wouldn’t let her send more than one at a time. Unfortunately, she only had time to send one file to herself before Troy came back early. She barely had time to close the computer before Troy opened the door.

"I'm sorry I left you up here alone. We just needed to do at least one more rehearsal. How about we go to dinner?" Troy offered, but he didn’t seem very enthusiastic. Like he was just going through the motions.

"That's OK. I was just doing a little extra reading." She tried to kiss him on the lips, but instead, he moved slightly, and she ended up kissing him on the cheek. Something wasn’t right here. But Gabriella wasn’t sure what.  
XXXX  
One hour later  
Mercedes: So, did you find anything about the mysterious Kim on Troy's computer?

Gabby: No. The only thing I could access was his calendar. He changed all his other passwords recently. 

Mercedes: That in itself is not a good sign. Why would he change his passwords if he had nothing to hide?

Gabby: He also didn’t bother to save them to the computer. I bet he changed his computer password too, but lucky for me, he forgot to lock it. 

Gabby: I know he’s hiding something. He lied to me twice this week. Wednesday he wasn’t studying, he met with a lawyer from Rodriguez and Associates, but I don't know why. On Friday, when he blew me off, he had a doctor's appointment even though Troy told me he was going to a group study thing.

Mercedes: You should have know that was a lie. Nobody studies on Friday, even during midterms. Also, secret lawyer meetings and doctor’s appointments are never good. Did you find anything else?

Gabby: Troy had a bunch of videos of Chad and Sharpay 30 seconds from fucking but nothing of this mysterious Kim.

Mercedes: Chad is Troy’s best friend, right? The one Troy is really close to?

Gabby: Yep, who until last week was dating my friend Taylor. He broke up with her because allegedly he didn’t love her anymore. Obviously, the real reason is he’s fucking the ice queen bitch. Apparently, they’ve been screwing around since August, and Troy has a video of it.

Mercedes: Your boyfriend probably jerks off to it. You did say he was very close to his best friend. Maybe they are “friends who suck each other off” close? Or at least friends to provide each other with masturbatory material. It's not that unusual. I have a few friends like that. 

Gabby: I doubt that's it. Troy straight even if I know Chad’s not. He stares too much at Ryan’s ass to be heterosexual. There’s also that time that they walked out of the locker room wearing each other shirts.

Mercedes: They so fucked.

Gabby: Probably. What other explanation can there be? Ryan also happens to be his new girlfriend’s brother. 

Mercedes: Incestuous.

Gabby: There was a rumor about that regarding the twins in high school.

Mercedes: I think your boyfriend is not as heterosexual as you think he is. In his mind, it probably doesn’t count because it’s Chad he’s fucking. Why else would he have stuff like that on his computer?

Gabby: I don’t know.

Mercedes: I bet he’s fucking both of them. Troy probably has been for a while. That is why he didn’t let you know that your friend was getting cheated on.

Gabby: You really think that's what's going on?

Mercedes: It’s obvious something’s going on. I know you two have not had sex yet. You can’t blame not wanting to on your medication killing your sex drive anymore because you stop taking it. 

Mercedes: Which is good because your mom was just making you take it to control you. You don’t seem bipolar to me.

Gabby: I told you that in confidence.

Mercedes: Troy hasn’t exactly been making good use of your reawaken sex drive. He never comes to any of the parties with you. He always makes ridiculous excuses, including yesterday, when you know he was at a doctor’s office instead. 

Gabby: Troy is not really a party person.

Mercedes: He decided to do some school thing with you while you stayed in his dorm room, right? Despite the top that I picked out for you. A regular guy would be all over you. 

Mercedes: Or some girls, for that matter.

Gabby: Yes.

Mercedes: Did he even let you kiss him today?

Gabby: Only on the cheek.

Mercedes: Then, obviously, there's somebody else. Maybe even two in this case. You just didn’t notice before because the medication had you so messed up. Perhaps there is no Kim, but there's definitely a Chad and Sharpay. Again, there has to be a reason why Troy had explicit videos of the two on his computer.

Gabby: You may have a point. Sharpay was chasing after Troy the summer before. They were a lot closer last summer during community theater. They even had a kissing scene together because Troy requested to change parts. This was because Sharpay was having problems with her other partner.

Mercedes: That may have been how it started. Now she has both of them. Some women are never satisfied.

Gabby: Satisfied isn't even in Sharpay's vocabulary.

Mercedes: It isn't fair that Troy is doing this to you. It’s apparent Troy is screwing around on you. He changed all his passwords, and he’s having secret meetings with lawyers and doctors. What if the appointment yesterday was to check up on some STD he caught from his partners? You can’t trust him. You deserve better. 

Gabby: But I just want Troy. What should I do then?

Mercedes: Get revenge and then dump his ass. Again, you deserve better.

Gabby: Troy is mine, no matter what. I think I just want revenge on Sharpay. It’s probably all her fault.

Mercedes: It probably is. It's what rich bitches do; I should know because I am one. We get whoever we want, no matter who gets hurt.

Gabby: How do I do that?

Mercedes: You were the one who helped me with the recruitment video. I know you have excellent video editing skills.

Gabby: It's one of the few things I got from my father before the divorce and subsequent abandonment.

Mercedes: Then, you should put those skills to good use. I'm sure that ice Queen bitch would hate for her private sex tape to end up on YouTube.

Gabby: She always fantasized about being famous. I’m just giving her what she wants.

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my effort to developed OC characters better this time around, we are going to spend more time with professional toxic friend Mercedes. There was a whole lot of gaslighting going on in the latter part of this chapter. Unfortunately, Gabriella is more susceptible than normal.
> 
> When it comes to your mental health, do not take advice from people like Mercedes. Talk to your healthcare professional regarding your own treatment plan. Never go off/change your medication without professional supervision.
> 
> (Hilariously enough, as I was updating these notes, my iPhone started playing What’s Your Fantasy.)


	19. Chapter 19: Murphy's Law As it Applies to Midterms and Relationships. Part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read or reviewed the last chapter. Thank you for indulging in my quarantine rewrite project. (I hope by the time I upload this chapter, it will be over, but I know it won't be.) 
> 
> November 2020 update: I was right, but hey, there's vaccine prospects on the horizon. In the meantime, you can read this story while your social distancing a.k.a. only leaving the house for groceries and/or work.
> 
> Also, I just posted my 4 millionth word on this site. I want to thank everybody who's been with me on this rewriting journey over the last 11 ½ years.
> 
> Disclaimer: I (still) do not own High School Musical or any of the songs in this. But all the original characters are mine.

October 19, 2008 8:45 PM

Traditionally, Kim found herself crashing during midterms, trying to figure out a way to balance work, studying, and her son. This year everything was under control. An hour ago, she emailed her education project to her instructor. She had all the reading and research for her women in postcolonial literature essay done. She even already had an outline. She should easily have it written by Friday morning. Her other two classes had easy exams complete with study sheets that Kim finished earlier today. (Bonus points for having Jack and Vanessa volunteering to take Alex evenings next week.) 

Now she was sitting in Chad and Sharpay's room, putting the finishing touches on their short film. Alex was sitting on the floor playing with the plush basketball that Chad bought him. Apparently, her nanny had the boyfriend flu again. Vanessa was unavailable, and Lucy decided to actually come home for the first time in a week. Jack didn't seem that happy about that.

The film actually came out pretty good, with the additional interviews from Vanessa, the McKessies, and Jack. Kim still finds it bizarre that Vanessa was the girlfriend that caught Michael McKessie having sex with his former enemy, the future Mrs. McKessie, Alexa Brown. Maybe the six degrees of separation thing is real. Along with the fact that history often rhymes. Although probably the most remarkable thing was that Alexa and Vanessa were best friends now.

The only problem with the project was now the happy couple was bickering over what color the credit should be. The harder issues have been solved during the week. Such as on the advice of Vanessa and Carolyn, Richard's name was removed from the video. (Although Kim is sure the legal moms are planning something). It was decided that Jamie would be mentioned, but things would be kept gender-neutral. Although Kim was still going to pass their professor a note to help him read everything correctly. Considering their professor had a husband (New Mexico laws be damned), Kim is sure he would understand.

"I think I like the credits better in blue," Chad said to his girlfriend of nine days.

"Of course you think blue is better. It is your favorite color. I think the white is more visible." If things go as usual, in about 5 minutes, they will start making out. Followed by five more minutes of arguing to be concluded by Kim getting kicked out of the room so they could have some 'private time.'

"I hate to break up this regular scheduled argument/foreplay. However, I have a kid that probably needs to go to sleep. Just go with the blue credits. Save the film to the memory stick and burn a copy for Mr. A. Stark-Rogers." Where she will stick the note about Jamie being Chad's ex-boyfriend in the jewel case. "Then you two can go back to sticking your tongues down each other's throats. Some people don't enjoy watching other people make out when the last time they got any was six months before their kid was born." As if on cue, the last person she got any from decided to call.

"Look, I have to take this call. Just save the file." Kim said as she gave the memory stick to Chad and walked out into the hallway for some privacy.

"Hey, long time, no call." Since she told Troy about Alex, she tried to keep things as light as possible. They were still trying to navigate their relationship at the moment. They both mutually agreed to table that discussion until after midterms.

"It's only been two days. I called you after the DNA test. It is not my fault I am being stalked by my girlfriend. Two months of pure neglect, and now I practically have to push her out of my room." Kim wanted to suggest that he break up with the annoying one but stayed silent. Besides, Taylor told her that Troy was already halfway there. Which is good because Kim did not want that woman as her child's step-mom. 

"Maybe she saw those text messages you sent to your baby's mama. You did send her some pretty dirty messages a couple of weeks ago. Mostly about what you like to do with your tongue. In hopes of embarrassing her into dealing with Taylor."

"You could have told me my dad was reading those messages. They're just some conversations one should never have with their father." She could hear Troy shuddering on the other side of the line.

"Just think in 14 years, you'll be having these conversations with Alex," Kim teased him.

"Oh god, no," Troy said with a mock shudder.

"He's exactly like you. Chad calls him Troy 2.0 when Sharpay is not around. He's going to do everything you did, from sleeping with a girl three years older than him on school property to running off on a 1000 mile road trip without telling anybody. His teenage years are just going to be horrible." 

"I was not that bad." She was going to remind him about getting his girlfriend pregnant at 15 but decided against it. If their child were anything like them, they were screwed. 

"Also, when is Sharpay not around Chad? Don't they usually have to be within 20 feet of each other; otherwise, the other breaks out in hives. Wait, she still doesn't know yet?"

"I'm not having that conversation with Sharpay without you. We are telling her together." It was going to be a disaster, regardless.

"Fair enough," Troy replied.

"Chadpay are probably making out in the other room when they're supposed to be saving our project and watching Alex," Kim said sarcastically.

"What is my son doing right now?" Kim is always happy when he referred to Alex as his.

"He's playing with his toy basketball in Chad's room while we're trying to finish up. Did you get the file I sent you with your father's interview about how your parents met?" She won't tell Troy it was heavily edited. Jack can tell his son that he moved into the guest room over a week ago, and Lucy still hasn't figured it out yet. 

"I can't believe my dad actually did karaoke," Troy sounded shocked.

"They were high amounts of alcohol involved."

"No, it's just the same way I meant…

"My replacement," Kim supplied for him, bitterly.

"No one can replace you."

Before Kim could make a snide comment about him trying anyway, she heard a loud crash followed by Alex giggling and Chadpay screaming.

"I know your kid just broke something." Kim lamented.

"Why is he my kid when he does something bad?"

"I have to blame it on somebody," Kim said as she walked into the room. There she found a disheveled Sharpay and Chad looking very worried. They were staring at the broken glass and plastic that used to be her Mac. 

"What the hell happened to my computer?" Kim screamed so loudly that Troy could hear her without speaker mode.

"This is so his fault," Sharpay pointed at Chad.

"How is this my fault? You are the one who kissed me first." Chad shot back at his girlfriend.

"You were the one who kissed back and did that thing with your tongue that makes me lose all coherent thought. Besides, I wasn't the one who lost their balance and knocked the computer off the extra high bed."

"I lost my balance because I got hit in the head with a certain toy basketball," Chad argued back.

"That you bought for him. Once again, this is your fault." Sharpay actually stuck out her tongue.

"Thankfully, for you, I have accident insurance. Please tell me you burn the CD and save the document on the memory stick before you stuck your hand down her pants." Kim asked the other two trying to stay calm.

"His hands have gone nowhere near my pants. He was…"

"Too much information, honey," Chad said before kissing her in an attempt to keep her from revealing any more intimate details. "Don't worry, it's on the memory stick," Chad said when they stopped kissing.

"Where is the memory stick?" Kim asked.

"I put it back on your keys and then put it back in your bag," Chad answered.

"Which is currently being ransacked by your child," Sharpay said, pointing to Alex pulling everything out of Kim's bag. Kim turned around to see her child run out the door that she accidentally forgot to shut. Unfortunately, the last person to use the ladies' room left the door propped open, allowing Alex to walk in without any trouble.

"Alexander Troy Kim, give mommy her keys right now." Instead, Alex decided to drop her keys in the toilet. Now under normal circumstances, she would have time to fish the keys out. Unfortunately, this summer, for some unknown reason, automatic high-pressure water-saving toilets were installed. As she walked into the stall, the sensors activate, causing her keys and memory stick to go down the toilet. Along with her hopes of having an easy midterm week.

Fuck!

XXXX  
October 20, 2008, 11:30 AM  
"I talked to the technician this morning. My computer is completely dead. She will not be able to extract the files until Wednesday at the earliest. I just like to thank you two for bringing absolute chaos to my midterm's week." Kim explained to the couple as she met up with them in the cafeteria. From Kim's tone, Sharpay knew buying Kim a new computer will not smooth this incident over.

"That is the day after the project is due. Can we ask for an extension?" Chad asked.

"This professor only gives extensions when he is legally obligated to," Sharpay said to the other two. "Kim’s son flushing our report down the toilet probably doesn’t count.”

"Our only option is to redo the final version. I can get most of the raw material again. When Taylor was here, I transferred a bunch of the files to my old home computer for her to watch. I also emailed some of the later stuff to Taylor and Troy. I have already called Troy and Taylor to send the footage that they have. I deleted the original files for my emails two days ago, thinking I wouldn't need them." Sharpay was thankful for Kim's tendency to email stuff to other people.

"We might be able to put something together in the next 15 hours. Sharpay, bring your laptop to my house this afternoon. You have better editing software than the old PC. There's more space there, and I don't care if you two make out in the living room. Just remember my child is present. Although you two are putting this back together mostly by yourself. Because I wasn't the one who broke the computer or got so busy getting busy that they forgot to burn the CD.”

"That seems fair," Sharpay agreed after seeing the furious look in Kim's eyes. There is not an expensive enough computer in the world to make up for this mess.

XXXX  
October 21,2008 4:30 PM  
Sharpay was utterly exhausted. She wanted to do nothing more than curl up with her favorite boyfriend shape pillow and sleep for the next 48 hours. With their English midterm tomorrow, she and Chad will more likely go over their notes together. The other Stark-Rogers just had to make them do an essay and have an exam.

In addition to midterm chaos, rehearsals for the EHS adaptation of Taming Of The Shrew were in full swing. It would probably come out more like a musical version of 10 Things I Hate About You. However, it still counted as a Shakespeare adaptation. She had to rewrite the script twice. Sharpay also survived her chemistry midterm with only minimal damage. 

Most of her exhaustion was triggered by redoing her film project yesterday. She did not want to think about that disaster. Kim was probably plotting some horrible revenge for destroying her computer. (She can’t blame her own child for flushing the memory stick down the toilet.)

Maybe if Sharpay was not so exhausted, she would have realized something was off earlier. Her mind was too cloudy with chemistry formulas to pick up on the dirty looks and snickers from her classmates. Maybe if she wasn't going over the answer to question 4 in her head, she would have picked up on the joke when Penelope started humming What's Your Fantasy in the elevator. Maybe if Sharpay wasn't thinking about quality boyfriend time, she would've questioned why her suitemate asked her if she finally unzipped Chad’s pants. Sharpay just pushed the idiot into the door for being a dick.

Instead of going to Chad's room first, she stopped off in her own room to drop off her books. Ever since she and Chad started dating officially, her room essentially became a glorified closet. Not that she didn't still hang out with Amanda, it was just that she wanted to be with her boyfriend all the time. There was also the fact she couldn't sleep without him. Chad kept the nightmares away. She was so not looking for it to basketball season and out of town games.

When she walked into the room, Sharpay noticed Amanda and her two partners in crime staring at the computer in complete shock. As she got closer to the screen, she realized that they were watching a clip from the “not that virginal punch” incident that Sharpay didn't know existed until yesterday. While re-creating their midterm project for film class, Sharpay and Chad found out Kim accidentally taped Sharpay giving Chad a lap dance that night. A very topless lap dance to a Ludicrous song. Sharpay just wanted the clip to go away.

"Didn't we talk about not breaking into my computer after the Taylor incident?" Sharpay practically yelled at Amanda. If it wasn’t for the fact that her pseudo nephew would become an orphan, Kim would be dead right now for filming that. 

"Trust me, no more breaking into other people's computers even when they write their passwords on sticky notes. I learned my lesson." Amanda said in all seriousness.

"How can you have this without going into my computer. If Kim emailed this to you, I am going to spend the next few weeks torturing her. I don't care what I did to her computer." Sharpay threatened.

"I don't think you can be mad at her since it's on YouTube." Marc quipped from the back.

In the corner underneath the footage of a topless Sharpay grinding on Chad as he sat in a chair with the very dirty version of What's Your Fantasy playing in the background was the YouTube logo. As Sharpay's mind finally processed that the entire world would be seeing her trying to jump the guy that would become her boyfriend, her world suddenly went black.  
XXXXxxxx  
A few minutes later 

Chad Danforth was not having a good week, and it was only Tuesday. He had the misfortune of having his calculus and chemistry midterms on the same day. Chad also had to listen to even nastier than usual jokes from his non-Zach teammates about his girlfriend. That made his mood even worse. (Although he did get sad eyes from Zack that he didn't quite understand.)

With less than 10 days until the season opener, practices were becoming longer. This meant Chad had to spend more time with the people he hated. In high school, he only had to put up with Rickey; now, he had three more guys just like him.

When he finally made it back to his room, he expected to find his girlfriend passed out on his bed. Unfortunately, he found her literally unconscious in her room. He quickly grabbed her favorite perfume to revive her.

"Thank god you're here," Sharpay said as she hugged him. "I had this horrible dream that the clip of me giving you a very drunken strip tease ended up on the Internet."

"Sharpay, that was not a dream," Amanda said sheepishly; she pointed to the video playing on her computer.

"Oh god," Sharpay said, burying herself under the covers. Chad wanted to join her. 

"How bad is this?” Chad asked.

"The whole school is talking about your ‘sex tape,’" Amanda said quietly to the pair. Suddenly a few of the jokes at practice made sense.

"How can we have a sex tape? We haven't even had sex yet." Chad said with a sigh. Mentally he was trying to figure out how to explain this to his mom. He knew he needed a lawyer right now. Shit!

"You have not had sex?” Nikki asked in shock. "You sleep with him every single night."

“The Keyword is sleep. Contrary to what was in that clip under normal circumstances, I’m not doing that." Sharpay said from underneath her pillow. If they were alone, he would bring up that full body massage she gave him after practice last Friday. Chad considered that to be the most sensuous experience of his life, even it really was just a massage. It definitely was better than rushed handjobs with Jamie.

"Somebody has constant blue balls." Marc snickered from the back. It was true, but he didn't need to talk about it.

“He still has a right hand," Nikki quipped.

"Or her right hand," Marc added.

"Do you have anything to talk about besides our sex life?" Chad said, annoyed. Usually, he was OK with these jokes, but not today.

"It's so entertaining, and now we have video," Nikki said to the others. "Was this the day that Sharpay walked out of your room in just a T-shirt? Or did this happen more recently?" That question earned a snack from Amanda.

"Do you have to be so rude to my other friends?"

"I don't know why you are complaining, Amanda. You won $300.00 in the pool about when Chad and Sharpay would finally start dating." Marc commented.

"I guess now we will have to start one for when they will actually sleep together," Nikki said from the side.

"I have 100 on spring break," Amanda said from behind.  
"At least someone thinks I'm not easy," Sharpay said, hiding underneath the pillow.

"They'll never make it that long. I'll put 50 on Christmas." During these snide comments, Chad was sending off an emergency text message to Ryan telling him to not check YouTube. He was also sending another one to his mom to call him as soon as she was available. She was going to kill him.

"Please more like Halloween, and that's pushing it. They'll be lucky to make it to the end of the week. He's had a hard-on for… actually, he always has one when he's around her." Chad had the sudden urge to throw Marc out the window. Unfortunately, even Mr. Evans couldn't cover that one up. Thankfully, Amanda picked up the look of murder in his eyes and quickly ushered her friends out of the room before he or Sharpay could engage in homicide.

"This may be an excellent time to go to the cafeteria. As a cafeteria employee, I can tell you the food is more likely to be edible if you get there early. " Amanda said as she quickly pulled the two out of the room before Chad could seriously hurt them.

"Your friends are weird," Chad said, walking over to his girlfriend. She was currently trying to disappear under her comforter set.

"They're not my friends. They are my roommate's friends. I think she's starting to get a little tired of them." Sharpay said, peeking her head out of the comforter. He instantly noticed the tears running down her face.

"It's OK." He said, hugging her.

"No, it's not. The entire school and most of the world has footage of me trying to have sex with you to the song What's Your Fantasy. Seriously why do you have the song on your iPod? You were like nine when it came out."

"It's a good song," Chad said defensively.

"For a stripper!"

"Which is why you probably did what you did. I'm not going to get a repeat of that?” Chad asked, hopefully.

"Not any time soon, maybe sometime around spring break." She said, smiling, which was a good sign.

"Think of it this way, you're not famous until you have a sex tape. You're already ahead of the curve. When you become a famous actress, you can tell everybody that you already had your sex scandal." He said, kissing her on the forehead.

"Yes, but most of them are actually having sex on their sex tape. I'm going to kill Kim for doing this."

"Unfortunately, considering the way it's cut, it looks like we did. You know that Kim did not have anything to do with this. She is your best friend. She would never hurt you. Whoever did this was being malicious on purpose." And mentally, Chad already had three people in mind who would have motive and access to the video.

"When I find out who posted this, I'm going to kill them literally. I know people. I'm sure I could get away with it." Sharpay threatened.

"Making plans for homicide isn't going to do anybody any good. How about we just go back to our room, and I may be persuaded to return the favor for Friday." Unfortunately, that never happened because Mr. Evans chose that minute to call with his mother already on the line. Chad had the sudden urge to hide under the covers with Sharpay and not in a fun way.  
XXXX  
October 21, 2008, 5:35 PM

The good twin: Your warning came too late. I walked in on Kelsi and Natasha showing it to the whole floor. At least three boys on my floor would like my sister's phone number.

Chad: Shit!

The good twin: Also, I think I may have just broken up with my girlfriend. Even Natasha was more ashamed of what she did then Kelsi. 

Chad: I am so sorry.

The good twin: It was going to happen eventually. I’m well aware it wasn’t working. She was always with Natasha. Although, Kelsi laughing at my sister's sex tape with the entire floor was apparently the final straw. 

Chad: Do you want Zack's phone number now? Also, I think I just realized why he was giving me sad looks at practice. I never informed him that we look way too much alike for me to date him without a DNA test. 

The good twin: No, but if you want to arrange a coffee date when I come home for Christmas, I’m open to it. We can commiserate together about losing you to my sister.

Chad: I will see what I can do. Also, I am still sorry about that.

The good twin: I know you are, but you don’t need to keep apologizing for that. I’m just grateful that my sister has broken her streak of shit boyfriends.

Chad: I’m trying to. Currently, my number one job as a good boyfriend is trying to figure out who posted that fucking video to the Internet after they edited the hell out of it.

The good twin: I wish you luck. I want to smack this person upside the head. They are right next to Malick on my hate list.

Chad: I know that Kim sent you a lot of videos of us together. Is it possible that Kelsi could have broken into your computer and uploaded that video to the Internet? Or even Natasha?

The good twin: Kim never sent me that clip. I actually specifically told her not to. No one wants to see their sort of ex-boyfriend getting a lap dance from their sister, especially if she’s topless. I was just happy to know you have the willpower of a saint.

Chad: Point. Also, sorry about that. 

The good twin: It’s OK. What happens now? I assume my dad has already called you? I sent him a text, but apparently, your mom already told him about it.

Chad: Yes, and my mom was on that phone call. Your dad had to explain to her the unedited context behind the video.

The good twin: I assume that was very awkward? 

Chad: Very little of the last couple of hours has not been awkward. The lawyers are trying to get it pulled down since I’m underage, and we didn't have permission to use the song. But the damage has been done.

The good twin: Good luck with that. I’m going to go through my closet and give Kelsi all her stuff back. Then I’m going to hide in my dorm room until this is all over with. Also, I might hit the emergency wine and chocolate stash. If worse comes to worst, I'll hang out at Maria's. There will be cookies there, at least. 

Chad: I like your plan. But we’re meeting Kim in an hour. I have to keep Sharpay from killing her.

Chad: Who is Maria?

The good twin: Good luck. Troy would never forgive you for making him a single parent.  
XXXX  
October 21, 2008 6:39 PM  
"Did I mention how sorry I am for accidentally taping that?" Kim said to the group after dropping Alex off with Coach Grandpa. Lucy was thankfully on a business trip again. She still hasn’t realized that Jack moved into Troy’s old room. Kim wondered if it would be considered in bad taste to offer to pay for his divorce attorney.

"Only about 100 times," Sharpay said angrily.

"By the way, this makes us even for the computer incident."

"No, it doesn't. The entire world has seen me topless performing a striptease for a guy who wasn't my boyfriend at the time, who just happens to be underage. We won't be even for a very long time." They knew Sharpay was ready to pounce at any moment. 

"So is this the time to tell you that Ryan just broke up with Kelsi because she showed the video to their entire floor," Chad told Sharpay, which made her smile. There was definitely no love lost between Kelsi and Sharpay.

“At least something good came from this.” Sharpay smiled for half a second before frowning again. “You don’t think Kelsi was the one who did it? I know she hates me.”

“Ryan said he never received a copy, so even if Kelsi wanted to, she couldn't," Chad explained. 

“I’m sure she wanted to. Thankfully she’s gone from my life and Ryan’s. I’ll send him a breakup gift basket later.”

“You can also take me off the list. I wasn't the one who posted that on the Internet. I don't even have a copy of the file right now. Because first of all, when you discovered I had that file on the old PC, you deleted it. Second, the laptop you destroyed is still in the shop for file salvage and transfer to the new computer. So I definitely did not have access.” Kim shot back. 

"Can we please stop arguing about this? Kim, we're sorry we broke your computer. Sharpay, Kim is sorry that she accidentally filmed that scene. However, you know that none of us are responsible for posting it. We need to figure out who had access to the file. Your dad and his lawyers are already getting the video pulled. Let's just stop yelling at each other and do something constructive like figure out who posted it."

"My dad found out about the post from your mom. Your mom found out about it from Jack, who found out about it from Jimmie. I'm definitely not done being mad about this."

"Your father kind of already knew about it," Kim said as she put up a pillow to defend herself as Sharpay threw a shoe at her.

"Penelope didn't leave your calculus class voluntarily; she was pulled. I gave all the files from that night to your father. It was the only way we could keep her away from you. I accidentally included all the files." Chad was seriously wondering why he was still alive. Instead of throwing another shoe, Sharpay was hiding under the covers again.

"If it makes you feel better, he doesn't blame either of you for what happened. Be glad he knows the full story before he saw the Internet clip; otherwise, you would both be dead right now." He knew she was right. 

If anybody in Albuquerque had connections, it would be Vince Evans. The only thing the guy couldn’t do was get Malick kicked out of school because his uncle was also on the board.

"Your father's computer is another possible place the file could've been accessed from. Other than Troy and Mr. Evans, did anybody else have this file?" Chad asked Kim.

"I don't think so. I don't exactly leave my computer lying around. Oh shit."

"What?" Chad asked.

"You remember the day you guys got together, and I had to babysit Taylor?”

“Yes,” they both answered.

“After she calmed a little, I let her watch some of the interview footage that I transferred to my home PC. As you know, I was in a hurry and transferred everything to the other computer. I left her alone with that computer for hours.”

“You think it could’ve been Taylor as revenge for stealing her boyfriend?” Sharpay asked.

“I’ve only gotten to know her in the last couple of weeks. I hope that she wouldn't, but I really don’t know. She definitely has the motive." 

"I'll call her." Chad volunteered, much to Kim's surprise.

“Really?” Kim asked sure that Chad would ask her to do it.

“I text messaged her pictures of Jason at tryouts Friday, and we talked a little bit. It went OK. Which is actually why I don’t think it would be her. I think she’s at peace about what happened. The therapy is definitely helping.”

“Maybe your conversation went OK because she was planning to turn me into a porn star.” Sharpay quipped.

“Well, I won’t know until I call her.”

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the original version, the end of Ryan and Kelsi’s relationship happened very offscreen. Nobody knew about it until weeks after the fact. I wanted to change that this time around.
> 
> The pandemic has made me more aware of how we stay connected with those not near us physically. So I’m trying to keep everyone connected even though they are now in multiple states and three time zones. It’s been fun. I did better with Troy than Ryan the first time around, so I’m trying to make up for that now. I’m also trying to give Ryan more friends. So who is Maria?


	20. Murphy's Law As it Applies to Midterms and relationships. Part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read the last conversation. You're all wonderful. Thank you for sticking with me during my pandemic survival exercise.
> 
> Continuity note: Chad, Sharpay, and Ryan have different birthdays than they do in canon in this story. That's because I gave them these birthdays before I knew they were canon birthdays. I may have forgotten to check the wikis before writing these chapters a decade ago. However, I'm not changing it because it's important to the plot.

October 22, 2008, 5:49 PM  
"There's no way I'm going to put something like that on the internet. Do you think I want everybody to know that my boyfriend left me for someone else?" Chad waited an entire 24 hours before he called Taylor to see if she posted the clip. 

He thought about having Ryan do it, but he needed to face his ex-girlfriend sometime. Also, he was in the middle of the Kelsi breakup, and Chad wasn't going to add one more thing to Ryan. His entire building making jokes about his sister because of his now ex-girlfriend was terrible enough.

"Did I mention I was sorry about that? I never wanted to hurt you." Chad really was sorry.

"Yes, several times. I know it was not intentional, but it still hurt. You made me your beard, " Taylor almost yelled. "You chose me over hot boy Lava Springs because you weren't ready to come out." 

"There were other reasons, like not wanting to come out while my parents were in the middle of a divorce. I needed something to be stable, and you were stable." 

"Same thing. You could've talked to me about this, but you didn't, and that's why I am mad. You wouldn't let me in even when you needed me."

"You're right, Taylor. I'm sorry about that. By the way, when is your next therapy appointment? How's tutoring going?" Maybe he should just text messaged Taylor. It was hard to have any sort of conversation with his ex-girlfriend after the breakup they had. It was like trying to get to know each other all over again. At least text messaging gave him a bit of a buffer.

"Actually, I just got out of therapy about two hours ago, which is what's helping me get through this conversation. Tutoring is going well. I may still have a GPA high enough to transfer to another school. I finally realized that Yale just isn't right for me. I'm looking at Howard, American University, George Washington University, and Georgetown for next school year."

"Good to know you're looking at other schools."

"If I am in DC, I can do a Federal internship at the same time. I would love to do an internship at the White House or on the Hill."

"My mom lives in the DC metro now. She has some connections with the group she's working for. I can talk to her if you want."

"Another thing I didn't know about the person I was with for two years. This is why we really broke up. Where is your girlfriend right now?"

"Precalculus study group with Marc. I'm just hoping she can make it to the library without someone yelling 'take off your bra' or killing Marc. He's currently running a betting pool on when Sharpay and I will either have sex or get married." Although other than that, Marc has been supportive. Chad is starting to think Marc just makes those jokes as a defense mechanism.

"Where can I sign up for that? Personally, my money is on the Inauguration because I know Sharpay is planning a major trip during the four day weekend no matter who wins. You will be 18 at that point. She even promised to get me a ticket if she can pull it off. She had better hold that promise; I deserve it after what she put me through."

"When did you talk to Sharpay?"

"I didn't. It was in the note from Sharpay’s apology gift basket. I enjoyed the wine and my new private room that I'm almost 90% sure she was responsible for."

"That seems like Sharpay."

"How bad is the fallout over the video? I know I saw a few people on campus watching the video. Fortunately, no one knew it was my then-boyfriend who Sharpay was trying to undress."

"Sharpay's dad and his team of lawyers got it pulled due to copyright violation. Thank you, Ludacris. Because apparently certain sites care little about it being stolen property of a sexual nature involving a minor."

"That is not surprising." 

"Unfortunately, the internet is forever. A good portion of the campus saw it already, and I know it's still up on some dark sites. This morning someone printed out screenshots and taped them to our door." Chad side.

"Your room or Sharpay's?" Taylor asked.

"We usually sleep in the same room," Chad admitted reluctantly.

"I would ask how you get away with that. However, considering your girlfriend managed to keep me from being expelled, I am not going to ask."

"That would be prudent," Chad said as Sharpay walked into his room and quickly kissed him. Chad was almost sure Taylor heard the kissing sounds.

"Just because I'm OK with you two being together doesn't mean I want to listen to you make out," Taylor yelled loud enough for both of them to hear without the phone being in speaker mode. Sharpay quickly grabbed the phone out of his hand and put it on speaker.

"Sorry about that. Did I mention how sorry I am about everything? I've been on the other side."

"Can you two please stop apologizing? It's over with, and now we can move forward."

"I'm guessing Chad asked you about the video that was posted. " Sharpay seemed very tense talking to Taylor. Chad knew Sharpay still had a lot of guilt.

"There's no way I would do something like that. This whole situation is just as embarrassing for me. By the way, has your dad threatened to kill Chad yet?" Taylor asked.

"No, but only because Kim showed him the full version a few weeks ago. Chad had a topless drunk girl trying to sleep with him and did nothing but put her to sleep in a separate bed after she passed out. This made him boyfriend of the year material to my father. I know my dad is more interested in the person who put this thing on the internet. If it was an U of A student, they're going to be expelled."

"Tell me who posted that on the Internet; I will come down and put that baseball bat to good use again." He clearly heard both girls laughing and breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'll let you talk to Chad again. I have to go put my books up in my actual room."

"Your girlfriend is letting you talk to your ex-girlfriend?"

"We have a healthy relationship. Besides, you hate me remember." He would have said it was because he loved Sharpay with all his heart. However, he knew better than to tell that to Taylor right now. The wounds were still too new.

"Chad, if I hated you, I wouldn't have picked up the phone. I do have caller ID. I'm doing an excellent job of avoiding Gabriella at the moment." Taylor explained.

"Trouble in best friend land?" Chad asked, genuinely concerned.

"Gabby ignores me for almost two months, including during the breakup weekend. Now she is trying to be my best friend again? Nope. I don't have time for that. I need to worry about passing midterms and getting to school in DC."

"She's doing the same with Troy. She has been very clingy for the last week."

"He told me. That's my fault because I sort of told Gabriella about Kim." Taylor confessed.

"You told her about Troy having a kid? Are you crazy?" Chad whispered in the phone in case Sharpay was nearby. Kim and Troy wanted to tell Sharpay together in person. Chad thinks this will go as wrong as him trying to break up with Taylor in person, but they're not listening to him. Obviously, this was karma for him botching the Taylor breakup.

"I am seeing a therapist three times a week, but I'm not stupid." Taylor quipped. "If you thought I was bad, Gabriella is going to be 1000 times worse when she finds out about Alex. I just told her that Troy's fabulous ex-girlfriend was a much better friend than she was. Which is completely true, even though they were the chief architects of the Chadpay conspiracy group."

"I feel like it was more a helping me get my head out of my ass and work through my personal bullshit conspiracy group. I still had Jamie baggage that I had to process along with the season pass to Narnia." Chad joked.

"I know, but it still hurts that not only were you able to give your heart to someone else, but you never explain to me why it was so hard in the first place."

"I'm sorry."

"No, you're not, but thanks for saying it," she said, paraphrasing that famous line. "Falling in love with Sharpay was probably the best thing that ever happened to you." He couldn't agree with her more.

"I’m sorry for not letting you see the real me,” Chad confessed.

“Now, that’s something we can work on. I’m expecting lots of pictures of my brother's debut performance and video.”

“Of course, I’ll even make sure you get a copy of the program. Hey, one more thing, have you talked to Ryan lately?”

"Not since the whole video mess started, but I probably should. I've just been trapped in the midterm rabbit hole. Are they being horrible to Ryan on campus?”

“We’re all trapped in midterm madness, with the almost pornographic chaser. You should know that Ryan broke up with Kelsi because she and Natasha decided to show the whole video to the entire floor. I know that several of his dorm mates have asked for Sharpay’s number, and he's staying at a friend's house off-campus, but that's all I've gotten from him. He really doesn't want to talk with me about the tape, and I respect his feelings.” Maybe someday he’ll tell Taylor that Ryan was hot boy lava springs, but that was going to have to be a Ryan decision.

“I’ll text him now.”

“Thank you.”  
Xxxxx  
Taylor: So Chad told me that it was my turn to be the supportive friend and help you through your breakup. Do you want to talk about it?

Ryan: Not yet. Although I am furious that she doesn’t get why I’m mad at her. You don’t show almost pornographic videos of your boyfriend’s sister to the entire floor. You definitely don’t make nasty jokes about her in front of people that don’t even know her. I know everybody was horrible to her in high school, but high school is over. 

Taylor: Especially when they’re stolen and doctored.

Taylor: Also, I feel like I owe Sharpay an apology for half the stuff I said about her in high school.

Ryan: And she will feel like she owes you an apology for taking Chad, and therefore you are both even. Or Shar still owes you another champagne gift basket.

Ryan: Why do you know that it’s doctored?

Taylor: Because I heard what actually happened. 

Taylor: You deserve so much better than Kelsi. It will be OK. 

Ryan: As soon as people stop asking me for my sister’s phone number. That’s why I’m staying with Maria. She offered. She’s kind of become my surrogate mom figure since Gabriella’s still ignoring her.

Taylor: I’m not even surprised. At least you have somewhere to hide. 

Ryan: Which is needed right now. I’m going to put the fear of the Evans family into whoever did this.

Taylor: You may never know who did it. Computers are broken into all the time.

Ryan: I know. I just feel like a big brother who can't protect his sister. 

Taylor: First of all, isn’t Sharpay a day older than you? Second of all, I’m pretty sure your sister can take care of herself. I heard she knocked out a basketball player.

Taylor: Who incidentally may have been out for revenge since he’s going on trial for attempted rape.

Ryan: That’s a possibility. I’ll send Chad a text.

Ryan: Sharpay is only eight minutes older than me, but she was born on December 31, and I’m born on January 1. She’s now mad about this because I share a birthday with Chad, but she doesn’t.

Taylor: You and Chad are the same age?

Ryan: Actually, I’m a year older.

Taylor: Chad skipped a year, didn’t he?

Ryan: He skipped preschool because Troy couldn’t start kindergarten alone.

Taylor: That makes absolute sense. I’ll add it to my list of Chad Danforth tidbits that I only learned after the breakup.  
XXXX  
October 21, 2008, 8:08 pm

Taylor: Before you even ask, I did not upload that video to YouTube. At a minimum, Ryan would never forgive me for hurting his sister like that.

Taylor: Also, I don’t hate Chad and Sharpay. I’m still angry at Chad for never telling me anything. Although my therapist says that something Chad needs to work on.

Kim: I’m there with you entirely.

Taylor: I’m sending you an email that I received “anonymously” by Cleveland_girl_2005 a few hours before the fantasy video went live on YouTube. Not the video file because I’m not spreading that any more than I have to. But the text of the email.

Kim: By using quotation marks around anonymously, I'm guessing you know who sent it to you?

Taylor: Maybe. Gabby did live in Cleveland in 2005. Did you send the video file to Troy? 

Kim: Yes. By accident, actually. Thankfully it didn’t include the prologue where Sharpay told Chad about Richard raping her. 

Taylor: Then it has to be her.

Kim: It could be someone else. Let me talk to Troy to confirm before we do anything else.

Taylor: OK, I won't say anything to Ryan. For that matter, Chad and Sharpay, even though I'm much more likely to talk to Ryan.

Kim: Although Chad will call you to make sure you're not the one responsible. Do you want me to tell him not to since you texted me first?

Taylor: Let him call. We need to talk to each other eventually, and this would be an excellent icebreaker. My therapist would be so proud.

Kim: Even if it’s a ridiculously awkward one. This is another reason for me to hate the FMG.

Taylor: I can’t believe she would do this to me. Having the whole world see my ex-boyfriend with his new girlfriend is not the most pleasant experience. This doesn’t make me feel better.

Kim: I really regret accidentally taping that.

Taylor: The ridiculous thing is she sent me the unedited version. All that showed me was that Chad definitely did not have sex with someone else when he could have. What is wrong with her? When I saw it the first time, it didn’t make me mad at Sharpay. It made me feel better about the breakup.

Kim: I don’t know. I will go call Troy. 

Taylor: Do you want to conference me in?

Kim: Nope, I’m a big girl. I can tell my ex-boyfriend that his current girlfriend screwed over his best friend.

Taylor: Good luck.

Kim: If something happens to the two of us, make sure Vanessa gets custody of Alex.

Taylor: Of course.

XXXXX  
October 22, 2008, 9:35 PM  
"We are never going to figure out who posted the files," Sharpay said as she leaned into her boyfriend on their bed. After spending the last 24 hours interrogating everyone who could possibly have access to the files, they still had no idea who did it. Sharpay definitely had fun scaring the computer technician earlier today.

"The file was on too many computers. There are at least three possible places where somebody could have got that file." Amanda said as she sat next to Kim on the other bed.

"All of which multiple people have had access to. Not to mention the fact that somebody could have used some malicious means to get the file." Chad pointed out to Sharpay. "Also, the file was sent via the internet as well. You know what they say the internet is forever. Someone could have got the video off the email server for all we know." 

"Did I mention how sorry I was about accidentally filming that?" Kim said again. 

"That's the first time today," Sharpay said quietly.

"This whole thing was personal, though. It couldn't be some random hacker," Amanda said to the group. “They purposely edit the clip to make it look a lot worse than what it was. We have been focusing on who had access to the footage. Maybe you should ask who had access to the footage that despises you enough to do something like this. Didn’t you get a basketball player arrested on rape charges a couple weeks ago?"

“I’ll pass that possibility to daddy’s lawyers.” That was definitely one she will let the legal team follow-up on.

“Ward obviously had a motive. However, I don’t know if he would also email a copy of the original to Taylor before uploading. They included a nasty message about not being able to keep her boyfriend happy." Kim told the entire group.

"What nasty email? Did she tell you about that when you talk to her earlier today?" Sharpay asked in worry.

"You let your boyfriend talk to his ex-girlfriend?" Amanda asked, shocked.

“Yes. I actually trust my boyfriend. Besides, he knows if he ever cheats on me, that baseball bat in the plasma will be the least of his problems." Sharpay replied with a vicious smile.

"Unlike Taylor, Sharpay knows people. When she gets done with me, the police will never find my body."

"He's so well trained," Sharpay said, kissing him quickly.

"Taylor did mention getting the clip via email before it was uploaded to the web. She also mentioned getting in a nasty fight with Gabriella for pretty much ignoring her for the last two months. She neglected to mention the nasty email.” Chad told her.

"I knew she was evil."

"You don't know it was her Sharpay." Chad pointed out quickly.

"Who else had access to the files that hated us all that much?" Sharpay responded back to Chad.

"She doesn't hate me," Chad remarked.

“You just broke her best friend's heart. Of course, she hates you.” Sharpay explained. “You are also the one who keeps telling Troy that he deserves someone better than her. That's plenty of motivation right there."

"She's currently fighting with Taylor. Considering she's too busy getting the 'college experience' to care about what I did to her friend, I doubt she hates me." Chad pointed out to his girlfriend.

"She has always hated me. That is probably enough to make her OK with two people she actually likes becoming collateral damage."

"Who are you two talking about?" Amanda asked after becoming lost in their insider conversation.

"The FMG," Kim said with a high amount of loathing. If he did not know about Kim's previous relationship with Troy, he would be a little shocked at Kim's animosity for someone she never met.

"Who?" Amanda asked again.

“Troy’s current girlfriend Gabriella, who is a little unbalanced," Chad explained.

“Troy never mentioned her.” OK, Chad found that interesting because he knows that Troy is at least text message friends with Amanda due to being part of the conspiracy group.

"Unbalanced is an understatement. Gabriella has spent the last two months ignoring Troy. Now she is in his dorm room every day. During midterms. If he flunks out, I blame her." Kim said in irritation.

"She freaked out a couple of summers ago when I bought him Italian shoes and arrange for him to meet the boosters for the school," Sharpay explained.

"You were trying to take him away from us," Chad said it half-joking.

"You seriously need to learn to share," Sharpay said, kissing him softly.

"Like I want to share you. I am very possessive." Chad said before kissing her harder. He loved the sound she made when his right hand started stroking that little patch of skin just below her top.

"Get a room," Amanda yelled as she threw a pillow at the amorous pair.

"Already have one," Sharpay said, kissing Chad again.  
XXXX  
"Are you sure they're not sleeping together?" Kim asked as she left the room.

"I think the fact that Chad has gotten excellent at strategically placing books in the morning is a pretty good sign that nothing has happened yet." Amanda quipped.

“Should we go throw ice water on them?" Kim was only half-joking.

"As long as it's not happening in my bedroom, I don't care. I'm going to go to study in my own bedroom for a while." With that, Kim decided it was time to retrieve her child from grandpa Jack. He was able to babysit again because Lucy was still out on business. At this point, Kim was wondering if that was an excuse. 

However, when she got to her car, she called Troy.

"You better be happy that Sharpay loses all cognitive function when Chad kisses her. She was about 5 seconds from figuring out what happened. Chad kissing skills just saved your girlfriend’s life."

XXXX  
October 21, 2008, 8:21 pm

"Did you send the video of Chad and Sharpay to anyone else?" Troy could easily pick up the frustration in Kim’s voice. She seems more exhausted than she was in high school. That wicked voice in the back of his mind reminded him it was because he made her a single mother.

"I only sent the water fountain scene to my dad. He sent that to Carolyn because they're best friends and enjoy gossiping about their children a little too much. That was it. There's no way I was going to post it on the internet. Chad's my best friend. Although we had some hard times, I consider Sharpay a friend as well. Besides, at least one of us should make it out of this fiasco in tack. Our child deserves one parent." Troy joked.

"The only reason I'm probably still among the living is they broke my computer while making out two days ago. So now, instead of writing my paper due Friday, my punishment is I get to figure out who most likely posted the video to the internet. Did anybody else have access to your computer?" Kim asked.

"Why are you asking so many questions?" 

"Between our child and our amorous friends, my computer is essentially glass and plastic pieces. There's no way the technician was able to get the file in time to post. I'm going to have to send it to a specialist just to get Alex’s baby videos back because, like an idiot, I didn’t put any of them on the other computer.” 

“I’m sure you regret that,” Troy remarked.

“So much. The only other person I sent the clip to was Sharpay's dad, who's secure the file for evidence against Penelope for the rum punch incident. There's a possibility that it was intercepted. Everyone knows that Ward's family is out for blood right now. However, this attack was too personal to be a random hacker or even Ward. The poster sent the file to Taylor before posting it. I did not send this to anyone else. That only leaves one possible source.”

"Someone got it off my computer?" Troy asked.

"Exactly. So who had access to your laptop in the last few days?” Kim asked.

"Gabriella. But I changed my password after the Taylor fiasco. I didn’t want her to find out about you or Alex by looking through my photo collection." He definitely did not want that to happen.

“Did you remember to actually lock your computer when you left her alone with it?” Kim asked.

“Shit.”

“I’m going to take that as a no. I know you think I’m being paranoid, but you know that Gabriella had a motive and access. From what I heard, she and Sharpay are the best of enemies."

"There's no way she would do anything like that. She will not sneak around my room, looking through my computer to get revenge on Sharpay. She is not the type of person to do something that malicious.” Kim was being ridiculous.

"Troy, no one is what they seem. Besides, what if it wasn't about Sharpay. You know Taylor told her about us. What if she wanted proof that you were in love with someone else before her?"

"Fuck," that was the only word that seemed to fit. He didn't want to tell Gabriella about having a child until he and Kim worked out all the custody details. (There is also part of Troy that was sure his relationship with Gabriella wasn’t going to last long enough for there to be a need for him to tell her.) He also wanted to keep things quiet until he decided to stay at Berkeley or move back to New Mexico. He did not want Gabriella to find out like this. 

"Do you think she knows about Alex now? I have pictures of him all over my computer."

“I don’t know." He thought about the pictures of Kim and Alex he kept on his computer and on his cell phone. She could put it together from that alone. He was so screwed.

“Does the username Cleveland_girl_2005 mean anything to you?” Kim asked. Actually, did seems familiar. That’s when he went to AOL on his computer.

“So, it seems that somebody is logged into AOL on my computer from that account. Apparently, they were stupid and checked the keep me login feature.” Troy was already looking through the emails.

“Isn’t that convenient? Found anything interesting?”

“The email to Taylor is in the sent items. There are also emails from Maria in there from 2005. This is definitely Gabriella’s account.” Why did Gabriella do this? 

“You know it was her. I just like to say, I really don't want this person to be Alex's future stepmom. I don't think I can trust her with our child after she pulled off something like this." Kim told him honestly.

"I don't know if I can either," Troy whispered to himself. It looks like his plan to wait until after midterms to sort out his Gabriella feelings wasn’t working out so well.  
XXXX  
October 22, 2008 7:56 PM PDT

20 minutes ago, Gabriella showed up to his room completely unannounced. He was going over his scene with Yolanda for their midterm performance tomorrow. Troy was trying to avoid seeing her again until Friday because he knew he would have to deal with what she did to Chad and Sharpay. Troy should’ve realized that wasn’t going to happen. He will just get through rehearsals and then deal with Gabriella afterward. 

Unfortunately, Gabriella demanded that Troy focused his attention on her. She was freaking out because he would be kissing somebody else on stage. If this had been a week earlier, he would be surprised by her suspicious behavior. She had no trouble with him kissing Sharpay last summer on stage or so, he thought. Now, he knew better. 

As he watched Gabriella for the first time in months, he realized she wasn't the same girl he met almost two years ago. She had changed, or maybe he was the one who wasn’t the same anymore. It was at that moment that Troy realize he couldn’t keep putting off the inevitable, especially after what Gabriella did to Chad and Sharpay. Things haven’t been working for a while. He can’t go through the motions any longer. If Troy had any lingering doubts, they were gone when he heard some snide comment Gabby made to Yolanda about Chad and Sharpay "not a sex tape."

"Gabriella, we need to talk. Yolanda, can you give us a few minutes."

"Sure, I'll just go get something from the vending machines. I’ll bring you back a chocolate bar. I think you’re going to need it, " Yolanda remarked before practically running out of the room. Even she realized what was going to happen. That was not a good sign.

"Nothing good can start with that sentence," Gabriella said as she sat down on Troy's bed. 

“This isn’t working anymore.”

"What?"

"I don't have time for a serious relationship right now. I have a lot of other things that I need to focus on, including school and basketball." In his head, he added Kim and Alex to the list. Of course, at this moment, Gabriella started accusing him of sleeping with Yolanda of all people. When Gabriella actually threw a lamp at him, Troy realized that Chad got off easy with Taylor.  
Xx  
October 22, 2008, 8:45 PM PDT  
“She’s not my girlfriend anymore. I broke up with her an hour ago.” Troy told Kim as he kept working on getting his room back together again. Gabriella did a lot of damage. His roommate was going to kill him.

“Am I to offer congratulations or sympathies?” Kim asked.

“I’m not sure. Gabriella broke a lamp and my roommate's desk chair. She also accused me of fucking Yolanda. I told you she’s my main partner for my drama project.”

“I’m his best partner. Because nobody else would’ve dealt with the girlfriend. I had to explain to her that I’m not interested in her now ex-boyfriend because I’m asexual. She didn’t believe that because she’s an idiot. Seriously, what did you see in her?” Troy responded by shaking his head because, honestly, he wasn’t sure at the moment. He didn’t want to say rebound, but that seems likely what actually happened.

“I assume you heard Yolanda’s response?”

"I am… Yeah… I am not sure how to respond to that." Kim actually stuttered.

“I feel the same way.” 

“She tried to hit me,” Yolanda told him before Troy could say anything else. “She also broke the lamp by throwing it at Troy. That’s when I ran back to the room to see what the fuck was happening.”

“Please tell me you hit her back?” Kim asked. “Also, do you want me to ask Vanessa about what you need to do to get a restraining order in California? Or I can ask our lawyer?”

“Actually, our RA that happens to be a brown belt escorted her out at that point,” Troy interjected. “I’ll email Carolyn.”

“I texted our RA as soon as the lamp was broken,” Yolanda replied.

“Apparently, Berkeley kids have more common sense than here. They let Taylor go on for almost an hour before anybody contacted the RA. Honestly, I think that may have been Ryan.”

“I’m going to blame that on guilt. However, before things got physical, Gabriella accused me of being in a poly relationship with Chad and Sharpay and having graphic videos of them on my computer for personal time.”

“Wait, what?”

"Apparently, this relationship started after Troy, and this Sharpay person started in a play together last summer. Which was why she was so threatened by me running lines with her sweetie pie.” Yolanda kept explaining to Kim. “She also called Sharpay a slut twice in my presence even though I've never met this person. Although I can't stand stone throwers, who live in glass dorm rooms. Seriously, why were you with her? Was she a rebound relationship?”

“I don’t even know anymore,” Troy said. “Although a rebound relationship seems like a strong possibility.”

“Now you’re just making me feel guilty.” Kim quipped. “But at least we can now celebrate the fact that she won't be my child's stepmom."

“Stepmom?” Yolanda asked.

“Sorry, I should’ve done introductions earlier. Kim, you have been speaking with the wonderfully Yolanda, who’s the best acting partner I could possibly have. She is also the one who tried to get me to see hip-hop Romeo and Juliet.”

“I’m sorry I got the dates mixed up, but they’re going to do another show in November,” Yolanda remarked.

"Unfortunately, I think I have an away game. Yolanda, you have been speaking with Kim. My high school girlfriend and the mother of my son, Alex.”

"Who is apparently responsible for him rebounding on Gabriella. I mean, you couldn't have dated Sharpay? Or Chad, for that matter. Ryan is also a possibility." Troy probably would've laughed if Yolanda didn’t smack his shoulder.

“You never mentioned you had a kid.”

“In Troy’s defense, I only told him about his almost 2-year-old son Alex on the 11th. His mom hated me and forced me to move to New York. Actually, it was a lot like Romeo and Juliet except no one swallowed poison in the end.”

"Maybe it's good we missed that one. I will try for something less dramatic.” Yolanda commented. 

“Good call,” Troy remarked.

"Also, at least you will get to meet your son three years before I got to meet my father. And at least you're alive to be there for that reunion."

“There’s a story there,” Kim replied.

“I’m too sober right now. Maybe some other time.” Yolanda replied.  
Xxxx  
October 23, 2008 4:24 PM PDT  
Taylor: So I heard that you finally dumped Gabby. 

Taylor: Congratulations on obtaining your freedom.

Troy: How did you even hear about that?

Taylor: From multiple people, actually. Including a group text from Sharpay. I think I'm getting another champagne gift basket to celebrate.

Troy: I already got mine.

Troy: Although that may have been in celebration of Ryan breaking up with Kelsi.

Taylor: It probably was. I got one for that too. 

Taylor: Even if Sharpay did not send her celebratory group message out, I would have figured it out from the 25 text messages that Gabriella left me. I also received like 10 voicemails, but I just deleted those without even listening. I'm sure they all would have been about you dumping her for that ‘ugly and spiteful’ Yolanda.

Troy: Even though Yolanda told Gabriella point-blank, that would never be an option. 

Taylor: Gabby doesn’t actually see asexuality as an orientation. 

Troy: Yolanda is just a friend. A good one at that. She actually suggested a couple of parenting classes I could take. Her dad ended up taking a few when He suddenly had custody of her when she was just five years old, without knowing of her existence beforehand.

Taylor: I'm glad you're making actual friends, ones that will actually have your back when you need them.

Troy: So am I.

Taylor: How are you doing? It's been a very eventful couple of weeks for you. 

Troy: That's an understatement. I don't even know. What happened to high school Gabriela?

Taylor: I don't know. People change.

Troy: Not necessarily for the better.

Taylor: Did you tell Maria?

Troy: I will when she calls me. I'm sure she will once she finds out. Probably from Ryan.

Taylor: Probably.

Troy: I just wish Maria would tell me what's going on. There has to be something else going on.

Taylor: There always is. But you have Alex right now. You have to put him first. Let Maria worry about Gabriela. If she needs you, she needs to tell you what's really happening.

Troy: OK. Therapy has been fantastic for you.

Taylor: It’s been going well so far. I am lucky I found a good therapist. Bonus points for her also being African-American. She gets a lot of things others would not. So are you done with midterms yet?

Troy: I just did my performance piece. I think we did well even though we didn't get to do another run through because of the Gabby drama. You?

Taylor: I think the last week of intense tutoring has worked, and I might end up with a B average.

Troy: That's a horrible thought for you, is in it?

Taylor: I don’t hate it like I used to. There are more important things than grades. 

Troy: Like my 2-year-old.

Taylor: Yes. Final question, does Sharpay know about Gabriella’s involvement in turning her into the next Kim Kardashian?

Troy: No, because I don't actually want Gabriella dead. More importantly, I don't want Sharpay in jail.

Troy: Also, Ryan is friends with Maria. 

Taylor: I am aware. Apparently, Ryan is hiding at Maria’s apartment right now until things calm down. Unlike me, everyone in his building knows about his connection to Sharpay, thanks to the ex-girlfriend. It’s the least she can do.

Troy: I’m not going to tell Ryan because he needs at least one friend in New York right now.

Taylor: Apparently, Maria is a better friend than her daughter. Nice to know you have your priorities straight.

Troy: I have to go Maria is calling.

Taylor: Good luck.  
XXXX  
33 minutes later  
Troy: You were right. Ryan told her about the breakup, including throwing a lamp at me. Gabby hasn’t bothered to call Maria. They are not really speaking to one another at the moment.

Taylor: I am not surprised. 

Troy: Apparently, they’re fighting about Gabriella not taking her medication. However, Maria won’t tell me what that medication is for. All I know is something that you can’t mix alcohol with.

Taylor: Obviously, it’s a medication that keeps her from being an asshole.

Troy: She told me it’s Gabriella's secret to tell. Whatever that means.

Taylor: I get it. I won’t let Ryan tell me who Hot Boy Lava Springs is. I’m waiting for Chad to tell me. 

Troy: The situations are slightly different, but I get your point. Maria did make me tell her the real reason why I broke up with Gabriella.

Taylor: Did you tell her the real reason?

Troy: I told her about Alex and Kim, not the video. She thinks I made the right choice and is apparently sending me a parenting book.

Taylor: I think it’s in my best interest to stop texting now. I’m just going to keep my thoughts to myself.

Troy: Thank you.  
XXXXXX  
October 24, 2008, 4:19 pm  
After the week Sharpay had, she definitely needed quality therapy time. The whole campus was talking about the almost-sex tape. There were even tee shirts. She was currently walking around campus with dark sunglasses and a scarf.

"So other than feeling violated because the entire school saw something very personal, how do you feel?" Sharpay’s therapist Olivia asked her.

"5 minutes from a nervous breakdown. I am not going to withdraw like last time, though. This time I have Amanda and Kim for support when people call me nasty names. Plus, Ryan broke up with his girlfriend because of what she did involving the tape. It feels good to have real friends. Even Marc has been defending me, which seems weird." 

"What about Chad?" Olivia asked.

"He should probably be as mortified as I am, but he's not. Except for the fact, I found out what I did that night."

"He never told you what you did?"

"He probably thought it was safer or maybe less embarrassing," Sharpay said with a smile. "Chad has been there for me through this entire thing. That made me realize something vital."

"What is that, Sharpay?  
"  
"I love him. I'm just scared to fall in love for real, not just the Troy puppy love. You know about all my other relationships. Troy was the healthy one because we’re friends now.”

“Remember, friendship is not a consolation prize.”

“I know, and even my friendship Troy feelings our deeper than my crush, least by comparison. My feelings for Chad are of the messy and complicated until death do us part variety.

"How does this make you feel?” Dr. Olivia asked.

"Absolutely terrified, but in a good way. "Sharpay smiled at her therapist.  
xxxxx  
15 minutes later  
Chad was quietly waiting for Sharpay outside of her doctor's office. Until this whole thing died down, he didn't want her to be anywhere by herself. Obviously, the session went well because Sharpay was smiling. He loved her smile. He grabbed her hand as they made their way to the car.

"So, did you have a breakthrough today?" Chad asked.

"Actually, I did."

"What was that?" He asked before kissing her lightly.

"I love you."  
To be continued.


	21. Chapter 21: Number One Fan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read the last chapter. Also, thank you for the kudos. I’m glad all of you are still reading this.   
> You’re getting two chapters this week. I meant to upload this yesterday, but I got so busy working on the Thanksgiving arc chapters that I forgot to. I find it ironic that I’m working on the Thanksgiving chapters that probably will not be posted until Easter.

XXXX

October 31, 2008  
Kim walked into the frenzy of fall musical preparation, which was the EHS auditorium with Alex. She didn’t remember it being this crazy when she was a student here. This year they were doing Taming of the Drama Queen. Obviously an adaptation of Taming of the Shrew. With only seven days to the first performance, Sharpay was in pure diva mode. Unfortunately, neither Chad nor Ms. Darbus was around to keep Sharpay from scaring the freshmen. She was currently yelling at a boy who couldn’t be more than a sophomore.

“Donny, you did a great job last year as stage manager despite the last-minute substitution. However, what you did last time does not matter. We have seven days until the curtain goes up. The sets are not together, half the cast does not know their lines, and you brought me the wrong cappuccino. Just fix it.” Sharpay said as she threw her cappuccino back into Donny’s hands.

“I am glad you could help out, Kim, even though you’re going to miss the opening night because of your family thing. I see you brought the littlest star.” Sharpay ran over to hug them as soon as she noticed they were there.

“I didn’t have a choice. The sitter canceled again.” Kim is pretty sure she just lost nanny number four. “I see the drama bitch is back.”

“Not really. Chad has Jason watching me. If I use excessive diva behavior, he’s going to make me sleep in my own room tonight.” For some reason, the phrase “old married couple” popped into Kim’s mind at that comment.

“That wasn’t excessive?”

“As long as I didn’t dump the cappuccino on top of Donny, it was not excessive. Besides, the production is a complete mess. Ms. Darbus is at another doctor’s appointment, which means I’m in charge of the entire rehearsal. Because two of the lead characters are on the basketball team, they cannot do after school rehearsals with the rest of the cast. This means tomorrow is going to be the only day we’re going to be able to do a full cast rehearsal.”

“I can see that could be a problem.”

“Also, some of our female cast members cannot be in a room together long enough to rehearse more than two scenes without a fight breaking out. At least I could pretend to like Gabby, who is happily gone from our lives for good.” 

Kim was almost positive that Sharpay was happier about Troy’s break up with Gabby than she was. There was definitely hatred there. 

“You know for somebody who’s completely in love with someone else, you are a little too happy about this breakup? There were gift baskets.” Even Taylor got one. Sharpay doesn’t even know that Gabriella was responsible for the almost-sex tape. Of course, Sharpay also sent out gift baskets to celebrate Kelsi being gone from their lives. Which incidentally was also caused by the sex tape fallout.

“If you knew Gabriella, you would be celebrating too. Also, I did the same thing for Kelsi.”

“You sent the virginal version to her sister. Ryan said you even sent one to Gabriella’s mom.” Which Kim felt may have overstepped the limits of good taste.

“Because I like Jackie, and she’s on mine and Ryan’s side in this. Also, Maria deserves something for letting Ryan hide out there during the fallout. I didn’t include the card that everyone else got and added extra wine.” Kim just gave Sharpay an “are you kidding me” look. 

“However, that is unimportant. I need to figure out how to keep this play from going to hell. My entire grade for this program is riding on this performance. If it goes badly, I am going to fail this class. 

“You’re not going to fail,” Kim said, trying to be a supportive best friend.

“I always wanted to be in charge of the production. Now I get my wish. I get all the headaches, and I don’t even get to be in the play.” Sharpay said with a pout as she sat back in her chair with Jason beside her.

“You always do this to yourself. I blame Darby,” Kim sighed. 

“I doubt the production is going that badly. Kat and Bianca look pretty good out there.” Kim said, assuming that the girl was overreacting again because things seemed fine.

“First of all, that’s not Kat and Bianca; that is Lucy and Heather. Because we have more girls than boys in the drama program, as usual, we reversed the gender on a couple of the characters.” Sharpay told her friend.

“Kerri is playing Lucy, the transfer student who falls in love with star basketball player William. Unfortunately, William’s mother will not let him date anybody until his older sister has a boyfriend. This makes almost every cheerleader at EHS very sad, including head cheerleader Heather, played by Tiara.” Sharpay said, pointing at the diva in question.

“Unfortunately, William’s sister Catalina, played by Jackie, has scared off the entire male population of EHS due to her aggressive nature. Lucy and her new friend Tyler, played by me, get William’s teammate Pedro, played by Jimmy, to date Catalina. Of course, this is on the condition that he becomes basketball captain next year.” Jason answered while reviewing his copy of the script.

“Unfortunately, due to Tiara’s possible but unproven role in the Welcome Back Dance incident, the two girls can’t stand each other. Fortunately, there not supposed to. However, add Jackie to the mix, and it is like throwing a match in a propane tank. They both want to kill Tiara, which I would be all for if it didn’t ruin the production.” Sharpay sighed.

“Every time I try to justify recasting the role of Heather, Tiara goes into Ms. Perfect mode in front of Ms. Darbus. In the interest of keeping everyone alive, Jackie is working with Jimmy right now. “Sharpay continued in explanation.

“I thought you said he had basketball practice?” Kim asked, confused. 

“He does, along with Nicholas Cross, who is playing William. I came to a compromise with Coach Bolton. Now that his son is a theater major, he is a bit more understanding. He is letting Jackie go over lines in the gymnasium as long as Jimmie keeps playing. Apparently, it is some sort of focus exercise. Don’t ask. It was something that Chad came up with. It works, so I will not ask questions.”

“I think Tiara just went back to the old version.” Jason interrupted the other two.

“Jason, can you please go up there and go over the new lines with her?” Sharpay sighed again in frustration.

“Sure,” Jason said just before taking the latest version of the script to the stage.

“Why don’t you have Kerri work with Nicholas in the gym?”

“They usually work together after basketball practice. Kerri doesn’t like going into the gym anymore because of what happened.” 

“How is she handling being back?” Kim asked.

“She is doing a lot better than I did. I didn’t have a support network like she does. You were dealing with Alex drama in New York. Darby was off being Darby, Ryan didn’t know, daddy was in Asia, and Chad was an enemy at the time. Kerri has many people helping her through this.”

“Which is good.” Kim smiled.

“Unfortunately, she has a lot of people making this worse for her. The cheerleaders aren’t speaking to her, so she quit the squad and joined the drama club. Kerri is doing an outstanding job as Lucy.” It takes all of Kim’s acting skills not to cringe at that name even though it’s referring to someone else. 

“Unfortunately, members of the basketball team that are still loyal to Ricky call her various curse words when Jimmy or Mr. Bolton are not around. They’re too stupid to realize that Nick is not on their side.”

“I’m not even surprised.”

“On the bright side, at least nobody is wearing a T-shirt depicting her most embarrassing moment.” Just then, a junior serving a Ms. Darbus styled detention came by wearing one of the infamous “fantasy girl” T-shirts. Of course, this was a reference to Chad and Sharpay’s almost sex tape.

The almost sex tape scandal didn’t quite go away after it was pulled from YouTube. Sharpay and Chad were still getting nasty comments from some of the more infantile students on campus. (And Ryan was still camped out at Maria Montez’s apartment.) If it wasn’t for Mr. Evans personally explaining what happened to the basketball coach, Chad probably wouldn’t be playing tonight. 

She would personally fly up to Stanford to kick Gabriella’s ass for posting that to the internet if Troy would let her. Gabriella had no idea the damage she did by posting that clip. Even though Troy dumped the FMG in high drama fashion because of her treacherous behavior, Troy didn’t want anything bad to happen to her. Like Sharpay ripping her hair out by the roots when she finds out who made her the laughing stock of Albuquerque. Troy won’t even get a restraining order despite the fact that even Maria thinks that he should. 

Troy says it’s because he doesn’t want Sharpay to get arrested, but Kim doesn’t believe him, and neither does Yolanda. Although Yolanda forced Kim to concede that not making Ryan choose between Maria and his sister was an acceptable excuse to keep quiet. Kim and Yolanda are text message friends now after sending her pictures of the breakup. She keeps Kim abreast on the Gabriella situation, such as the fact that their RA had to kick Gabby out when Troy was thankfully still at basketball practice yesterday. 

For Troy’s sake, Kim is not allowed to tell anyone with the last name Evans what happened. Kim is also not allowed anywhere near the Stanford campus. This is why Troy and Kim are meeting up at his first away game next week for him to see Alex. Unfortunately, that means missing Sharpay’s play. But Alex seeing Troy for the first time is worth it.

“Principal Matsui is such a hypocrite. He let students wear dirty T-shirts like that, and then he’s freaking out over the very mild sexual content in the play. Trust me, the sexual content is very mild, considering that a 12-year-old helped adapt the play. Apparently, we cannot have any kissing scenes or bad words like Dag.” Sharpay rolled her eyes.

“For some reason, our Principal believes everybody at this school lives in a Disneyesque reality where nobody curses, gets laid, or hates each other.”

“Does he know Pretty Woman is a Disney movie?” Kim joked.

“Probably not. He’s already made us rewrite the play three times to tone down the “questionable material.” I think the Princess Diary films had more “questionable material.” At least there were some kissing scenes in those films. They imply that the queen was sleeping with her bodyguard. In the sequel, one of the princes had a boyfriend. We couldn’t even have two of the girls holding hands,” Sharpay explain frustratedly.

“He probably doesn’t get the joke with the T-shirts. Why did he approve this play in the first place if he keeps making you rewrite it?” Kim asked.

“Actually, he rejected the play two years ago. We had all the songs together already, and then he said no for some reason. We ended up making an adaptation of Cinderella instead. Of course, in our version, the stepmother couldn’t be overly abusive. The fairy godmother couldn’t use magic, and Cinderella couldn’t kiss the prince,” Kim couldn’t help but laugh at that.

“The last part was fine because I had to play Cinderella opposite my brother. Why couldn’t we do that production after Troy Bolton made it cool to act?”

“You know that might have been why all those incest rumors were started,” Chad remarked as he walked into the room, holding Sharpay’s double shot soy latte with extra foam.

“You were the one that started them,” Sharpay said as she took the cup from him. 

If she wasn’t surrounded by high school students, Kim would make a snide comment about Chad wanting to be in a poly relationship with both twins. Kim is trying not to corrupt minors. It was bad enough her child knew at least six curse words in Mandarin. It wasn’t her fault that one was really close to her mother’s last name. 

“Trust me, I know better now,” Chad said as he leaned in to kiss his girlfriend.

“You better, “Sharpay said as she slightly pulled back.

“No kiss?” Chad said with a small pout.

“I'm the adult in charge, and I have to set a good example. Therefore, the PDA policy applies to us. Aren't you supposed to be at practice?" Sharpay said as she squeezed his hand.

"If you remember correctly, today is the first game of the year. There's no practice on game days. You will be there tonight?" Chad asked, hopefully.

"Of course, I will. Troy sent me flashcards, so I have some idea of what's going on." Sharpay answered her boyfriend as Kim started to laugh at her. Of course, Troy would do that. He’s feeling extra guilty about the Gabby thing and not telling her about Alex just yet. 

"I thought I would come down to keep you from scaring the children and to prevent you from pouring your coffee on Donnie again," Chad said as he took Jason's former seat.

"It was one time during production last year. Don't look at me like that, Kim. It was an iced cappuccino. Is it my fault I get tense during production?"

"Maybe I can do something about all that tension," Chad said as he began rubbing her shoulders. This was probably just as against the PDA policy as their usual make out session. As Chad concentrated on turning Sharpay into a puddle, several jealous girls working on the set made comments like, "I wish he was my boyfriend." This was put to a stop when Jason and Tiara started arguing on stage.

"You little troll; I don't care if you wrote the play. I am the star of this play. I will say the lines any way I please." Tiara yelled at Jason from the stage.

"How can she think she's the star? In the original play, Hortensio was a secondary character at best, even though he had the largest ego." Chad whispered to his girlfriend.

"Why do you think we cast her in this part? As much as I enjoy your hands, I have to go take care of that." Sharpay said, pushing his hands away reluctantly." Excuse me, I need to show the British one who is queen bitch. Why can't she pulled the diva act when Ms. Darbus is here?" Sharpay lamented.

"Now, I'm never going to find out how you manage to get permission to do a play that the principal hates," Kim said in annoyance.

"Chad was the one who came up with the idea to get the play approved," Sharpay said as she walked away to break up the fight on stage.

"He doesn't hate the play; he's just been overly sensitive due to recent events," Chad said with a sigh.

"I don't remember him being this bad."

"Rumor has it he went off the deep end when a couple of students were caught fornicating on the roof two years ago. Although I don't think that was just a rumor, was it?" Chad asked, noticing her blushing.

"Not really. It was Ms. Darbus that caught us on the roof, and that's all I am saying."

"Seriously, how did I not catch you guys?" Kim chose not to answer that question.

"After that incident, he tried to remove all questionable material from the school. He even tried to remove Hamlet and the Scarlet Letter from the AP curriculum. That didn't work at all. Now due to the incident at the welcome back dance two months ago, the censorship has increased tenfold." Chad explained.

"So instead of having classes about sexual assault prevention, he is removing kissing scenes from the school play. Does he have any idea how ridiculous that is?" Kim said with a scornful laugh.

"Pretty much. It's easier for the principal to keep his head in the sand. The Vice Principal is furious and wants to quit."

“I’m aware. That still doesn't explain how this play was approved?"

“As you’re aware, because of the grant being used for this year's fall production, the play must be a Shakespearean adaptation. I just suggested to Sharpay to provide the principle with options from the Shakespearean canon with the most questionable content. As predicted, he cut those right away and let her keep the one she actually wanted." Chad smirked.

"What were the other choices?” Kim asked.

"His other choices were Twelfth Night that involves crossed dressing. Followed by Julius Caesar with murder and treason. Along with Hamlet, which featured suicide, murder, adultery, and treason. Finally, there was Romeo and Juliet with five make-out scenes, queer coded characters, a sex scene with nudity, a couple of murders, and a double suicide."

As Sharpay started using not appropriate for school language, they turned their attention back to Sharpay. She was probably 30 seconds from pulling out Tiara's hair.

"I think you need to go up there before your girlfriend kills somebody," Kim whispered to Chad.

"Shar is fine. She's already using her breathing techniques."

"Tiara, if you want to be a professional actor, you need to grow up. Go get yourself a cappuccino and comeback in 30."

"There's a certain amount of irony in those words coming from Sharpay," Chad whispered to Kim as they kept watching.

"Don't even think about hanging around my boyfriend. He doesn't do jail bait." Sharpay said when she noticed Tiara was making her way to Chad.

"Aren't you both 17?" Kim asked Chad quietly.

"Only chronologically. Psychologically, I'm a college sophomore, and Tiara is a high school junior."

"Jason, do you mind standing in for Nicholas so we can go over some of the scenes with Lucy and William."

When Sharpay made it back to her seat, she grabbed Chad's hand and started muttering only seven more days repeatedly under her breath.  
XXXXX  
He left the school as soon as he got Sharpay calm enough not to kill innocent teenagers. Not that he really wanted to go. For the first time in his life, he wasn't looking forward to the start of a new basketball season. Out of all his teammates, he can only stand to spend time with three of them. Zach was the only one he genuinely liked, and thankfully, things were cool again after a few awkward days post-sex tape. 

Pretty much everybody else was a complete asshole. The team usually made nasty comments about Chad being the school's second choice because they couldn't get Troy. Worse, they would argue he was only there because he was screwing one of the trustees' daughter. The better Chad played in practice, the worse they were. Today in his locker, he found a screenshot of Sharpay topless taped inside. Chad calmly tore the picture down and threw it in the trashcan. 

He would kill Gabriella if Troy let him for posting the video. He didn’t believe Chad’s mom knew enough lawyers to get him off. Unfortunately, the break up would probably be her only punishment.

"So, Danforth, did you and your little girlfriend make any more videos?" Derek called out. He was one of the seniors on the team that Chad could not stand. Derek had NBA dreams but not the skills. He’ll be lucky if he makes it to the G league or in Europe. Unfortunately, he did not use his college education for anything other than a means to keep playing. Chad should probably keep his mouth shut. However, he just didn't feel like it today.

"Why do you ask? Is your current significant other just not doing it for you? They have great medication for that now. Although I can understand why you would want to watch. Trust me, Sharpay is so much more than that Girl you were bragging about her blowjob skills. Then again, maybe it was Jordan who was talking about her vacuum-like qualities when you were with the coached the other day.” Which actually did happen. 

“It's hard to keep up with who is doing who when you keep going around with the same trash, instead of being with a person who actually respects themselves and you. Then again, it could just be a cover. It's not the first time I've seen the hyper heterosexual act used to compensate." Because he used it himself, but that’s neither here nor there. Before Derek can retaliate, Chad walked away mentally, thanking his mom for making him take an academic scholarship instead of the basketball scholarship. He could leave at any time, and more and more he wanted to.   
XXXX  
As Sharpay signed her third T-shirt for the night while her friends picked up their basketball snacks, Sharpay thought about that old adage 'be careful what you wish for.' Fame was overrated. Even wearing sunglasses, a baseball cap, and one of Chad's U of A sweatshirts, people still recognized her as the "What's Your Fantasy" girl. 

All she wanted to do was watch her boyfriend's first game in a red hawk's uniform. Instead, she was subjected to dirty jokes, autograph seekers, and the radio version of that song being played every time she entered the room. She was close to dying her hair blond again, but Chad preferred her natural hair color. However, she was pretty sure nothing would actually work.

"Didn't your dad tell you to lay low? I don't think signing autographs counts as lying low." Nikki asked her as they made their way with Marc and Kim to their seat.

"There is nothing more surreal than getting sex tape advice from your father," Kim said to the other two.

"You can only hide so long before it starts to drive you crazy. I tried hiding last time, and it didn't work. This time I'm going to embrace it.” She said, referring to Richard raping her two years earlier. “Besides, I did nothing wrong on that tape because it happened with someone I love very much. I’ll never be ashamed of what we have."

“Except you made that when you were really drunk. Also, Chad was technically dating someone else, and you still denied that you actually had feelings for him. Let’s not forget he’s not legal yet in some states." Marc pointed out as they walked into the main auditorium. Sometimes she hated Marc for pointing out the obvious.

"If you're not embarrassed, then why are you wearing sunglasses and a sweatshirt? I didn't think Sharpay Evans owned a sweatshirt." Kim remarked.

"It's comfortable. Besides, I still don't own a sweatshirt. This is Chad's." Sharpay could easily see both Marc and Nikki rolling their eyes at her as they finally found their seats.

"I can't believe you talked me into suspending my first child-free Friday night since you created that video at a basketball game," Kim grumbled.

"I don't know why you are complaining. This is payback for all the Wild Cat games you drag me to sophomore year. Obviously, you had a crush on one of the players. After the game, you can go party-crashing with the devious duel and Amanda before you have to pick up the littlest pumpkin tomorrow morning."

"We’re only here to see Amanda's routine," Nikki said to the others.

"We also came to see if Amanda could go the entire game without trying to kill Penelope. " Marc added.

"What about Chad?" Sharpay asked with a pout.

"Like we can compete with his number one fan," Marc said as the game began to start.

"Where is Alex?" Nikki asked as she started eating her popcorn.

"I'm letting my stepmom Vanessa take him out for the annual festival of cavities and sugar rush. Vanessa feels like she is missing something because she never had the opportunity to raise a child. I try to let her do things with Alex as much as possible, so she doesn't make me the big sister to a child that's younger than my own." Kim explained. 

"I can understand that. I have a half-sister that's younger than Alex." Nikki said to the others.

"The joys of divorce," Kim said softly.

"In my case, it was the joy of widowhood and remarriage. My mom died when I was 12. Sarah was my father's best friend since college, and after mom died, they just fell into a new type of relationship." The four stayed quiet after that.

As the others concentrated on their junk food, she watched her boyfriend. She knew he wouldn't be getting a lot of playing time because he was the new person. She watched him sitting on the bench for most of the first half, just waiting peacefully. Chad never waits patiently. She remembered sophomore year where he jumped up and down on the bench just waiting to get into the game. He just didn't seem like that same boy who used to carry a basketball with him everywhere in high school.

With 2 minutes left in the first half with the team down by 15 points, the coach finally let Chad in. The moment he stepped onto the court, she could feel the air change. He was absolutely beautiful out there. Every movement was as graceful as anything she performed on the stage. The problem was, he wasn't happy. She could see it from the stands. By the time the half came, U of A was only trailing by two points.

"I can't believe Chad is an actual basketball player. I mean, Amanda is a brainy cheerleader, so a brainy basketball player couldn't be that far off.” Nikki remarked.

“However, it's just hard to believe that the guy who can understand how to solve differential equations in minutes is that good." Sharpay wanted to laugh that the irony of the situation. Their high school friends could not believe the super jock was a genius. Their college friends couldn't believe the brainy one was an excellent basketball player.

"Chad plays basketball like he does calculus. It's natural to him. He doesn't have to study or, in this case, really practice. All you have to do is show him how to do something once, and he gets it. He can do this with solving complex problems, learning a basketball play, or learning choreography. This meant that Chad could play well and still only give 50%. This is what he's doing right now." Sharpay explained.

"What do you mean he's only giving 50%? He's one of the better players out there on either team outside of Zach." Nikki said in shock. “Which BTW looks like a clone of your boyfriend. The only difference is the cornrolls.” 

"I agree with Sharpay. I saw him play when he was a sophomore. Chad is playing at a skill level slightly less than what he was using then. I'm sure he's improved since sophomore year." Kim told everyone.

"Dramatically, especially when he became co-captain senior year."

"He looks miserable down there," Kim whispered to Sharpay. She could not help but agree. Sharpay couldn't let him stay like this. In the meantime, she would cheer him on like crazy. She is his number one fan, after all.   
To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally going to let this chapter stay mostly intact, but it got way too long. I now do not allow chapters to go over 8000 words. Obviously, that’s a rule I instituted after this story. Or maybe it’s a rule I created because of the story. I made so many mistakes as a baby writer.
> 
> Because this chapter is mostly build-up for the next one, I arranged to do two chapters this week. The next chapter will be posted either Saturday or Sunday.


	22. How Chadwick Got His Groove Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read the last chapter. You are all fabulous. Thanks for indulging me. This is the second chapter I have posted this week. So, if you missed chapter 21, please go back.

Late October 31, 2008, so late it might be November 1 at this point.

Every single muscle in Chad’s body hurt. After a game in high school, he would have tons of energy to hang out with his friends and hit the after-parties. Unfortunately, that usual post-game high wasn't there anymore. Of course, he had better things to do than Halloween/celebration parties with people he really didn't like. Such as anything whatsoever involving his girlfriend. 

He really didn't feel like partying anyway. Nothing like being yelled at for helping the team win to kill his desire to celebrate. Not surprising at all, Zach was the only person happy with his performance. Even the coach accused him of showing off. Despite Zach’s invitation, Chad would not be participating in any post-game bonding/celebrations.

To avoid campus Halloween festivities, they decided to spend the night at Sharpay’s parents' vacation house at Lava Springs. The vacation house is smaller than the mansion in town. It only has five bedrooms. However, Sharpay's room had a private hot tub. A hot tub, he was definitely enjoying as his girlfriend walked in wearing her trademark pink bathrobe.

"I thought you said you didn't want to join me," Chad said as Sharpay sat on the edge of the tub, dangling one foot in the water.

"I don't. I just figured I would have a better chance of having this conversation with you if you were too afraid to leave without showing me little Chad." She said, holding up the shorts he took off a few minutes earlier.

"You're so evil," he said as he went over to kiss her, but Sharpay pulled away.

"No kissing, until you tell me why you were so miserable down there tonight even though you won the game? Then maybe I'll think about joining you." She said as she took off her robe, revealing a bikini that made her swimsuit attire two years ago seemed tame. 

In retrospect, the only thing that kept him from throwing her in the lake that summer were those bikinis. They inspired a few very inappropriate dreams where he removed them with his teeth. He should have realized then that he really didn't hate her. In his defense, he had similar fantasies about Ryan. It was a really confusing summer. 

"I was not miserable down there," Chad replied with a pout that she usually gave him. Shar was really rubbing off on him.

"Yes, and we were just friends before you and Taylor broke up, and you never made out with my brother. Trust me, I know when you're miserable. The only time you were a little happy was when Penelope nearly sprained her ankle during the halftime routine."

"That was funny," Chad smirked. “Although Zach was upset. Apparently, he’s friends with Penelope. I don't get it, but it's probably because he's too pure for this world." 

"It was the only time you were not miserable down there. It feels like you lost your love for the game. You're still a great player. It's just you don't have the same passion for the sport." 

It is hard to have passion for something that's no longer fun. There was no way he was going to tell her that. Nor was he going to tell her that he was thinking of not playing basketball anymore. He was exhausted, and there were other things he wanted to do, and not all of them were Sharpay. He could pick up another minor or another major. He wasn’t sure he actually wants to stay in computer science much longer. There was a reason why he decided to finish up his general Ed classes this semester instead of doing more computer science classes. He was contemplating doing the same next semester. That definitely told Chad that his heart wasn't in it anymore. 

"How can you tell? You didn't exactly go to many games in high school." He doesn’t remember seeing her at that many games even after Ryan joined the cheerleading team. Only a few during her sophomore year with Kim. Who, in retrospect, was obviously there for Troy. Wow, he is oblivious.

"Between my mandatory acting classes, dance classes, and time spent with the voice coach, do you really think I actually had time to go to a basketball game in high school? I barely had time to eat. Trust me, I needed a personal assistant in high school. Even when Kim dragged me to a few games sophomore year, we had to lie to my mom. The only reason Ryan made it to any games was he convince mom that cheerleading was an excellent substitution for his dance classes. In addition to it looking good on his Juilliard application. Trust me, I saw you play a lot even though you didn't know I was watching." 

He always assumed that Sharpay was the one who wanted to be the superstar, not that Darby was pulling all the strings. At least not until that conversation with Kim the night the video was made. Since college Sharpay has not gone to a single dance class, voice lesson, or yoga class. That made it obvious to Chad that Darby was the one forcing her to do everything. Although her Tuesday self-defense class was still a must. Which is understandable considering what happened with Ward earlier this year. 

"So exactly when were you spying on me?" Chad asked her as he started to tickle the one foot she had dangling in the water.

"Do you remember when you were working at Lava Springs after everything calmed down that you and Troy use to play one on one on the private court in the backyard here?" 

"Ryan said we could because technically it wasn't on club property." It was part of Ryan's effort for them to really be friends. This was good because Chad didn't want to spend any time at home while his parents divided goods and made custody arrangements. Divorce sucks, even when you are happy that your parents will no longer be together. 

"I know. I gave Ryan the idea. It turns out from my bedroom I had an excellent view of you and Troy playing basketball shirtless." Of course, she said this with that trademark smirk of hers. Three months ago, he would say the only reason she did something like that was to drool over Troy. Now he knew better. They've been attracted to each other for years, even if they were not consciously aware of it. “Ryan watched with me, which is kind of how I figured out his crush on you.”

"You're so evil. You realize that?"

“Darling, I’m just devious. You love me, anyway."

"I wouldn't be here otherwise. So what did you learn when you were gazing at my chest?” That earns him a quick kick from her. This only covered him in water and got his hair wet. He should award a shower cap. 

"Every day that you and Troy would play, I would watch from my room. Not that I would admit it at the time, I realized you were fabulous out there. You could quickly figure out what he was doing next. It was like watching a choreographed dance. You were able to understand moves quickly that Troy would have to practice over and over again.”

"You sure you were just watching us for your own pleasure?" He still had too much fun getting her angry over little things.

“Of course we were. You got to admit two hot, sweaty guys playing basketball is definitely a turn on. You are definitely my favorite now. You were having so much fun out there back then. Sometimes I wish I could be like that on stage in high school. Before last summer, I never really had fun performing. It was always about the best part and winning a trophy at any cost. At a certain point, I just got so tired of it." He understood what she was saying because he felt like he was falling into that same trap.

"Tonight, when I watched you, it felt as if something was missing," Sharpay said as she looked him directly in the eyes.

"Other than the fact that all my friends are gone." And a few of them aren’t even his friends anymore. Zeke is definitely on the ex-friend list. Chad doesn't even remember the last time he texted Jason Cross. Jason automatically meaning Taylor’s little brother in his mind, now told him that friendship probably wouldn’t make it to the end of the school year. 

"Maybe that has something to do with it. Although you and Zach have good basketball chemistry together.” In a lot of ways playing with Zack feels like playing with Troy. It's natural, but nothing else feels that way.

“It has to be more than not playing with Troy anymore, though. You're missing your love for the game. That summer, I saw this fire in your eyes every time you're on the court. Despite what was going on in your home life. Baby, it is just not there." She was right. He's been feeling this way for a while, and he didn't think anybody else would see it, but of course, Sharpay would. 

"You just talked about not having fun on the stage because it became about being the best and not about performing for the sake of performing. I used to play basketball because it was fun.” Sharpay nodded her head. 

“At some point, it stopped being fun. How can I have fun if everyone keeps saying things like 'Troy was a better player' or 'you're only on the team because you’re fucking Mr. Evans's daughter.' We are not going to go into the homophobic comments because it's not like I actually can tell them that I am bi-ish. It's kinda hard to believe that I'm actually a good player when the coach and everyone else keeps comparing me to Troy." He never admitted that to anyone before. He never trusted anyone enough to acknowledge that sometimes he was jealous of his best friend. 

"Actually, let's address the homophobic comments. I got called a cocksucker four times today, along with that other F word. They also keep referring to Troy as my boyfriend. I can't tell them that I'm non-heterosexual because it will just make it worse." 

"I get that it's hurtful, and your coach shouldn't be letting them say that stuff to you. However, they are only saying that because they're jealous of how good you are. Also, they're insecure little assholes." 

“That’s obvious. That doesn’t mean it’s not hurtful.” 

“I know, baby. But let me tell you something that no one else knows. You are better than Troy Bolton in a million different ways. The basketball court just happens to be one of them. Although he might be a slightly better actor than you.” Sharpay joked. 

“Schools were flocking around Troy because of his natural leadership skills. The thing is, you were always the better player. U of A scouts got very serious about you once the people from the ivy league schools started showing up at the games. What school wouldn't want a guy who got a 2154 on his SAT and a 4.2 GPA." 

A part of him does not believe her. He's too used to being in his best friend's shadow.

"You don't believe me. Come on, do you really think Stanford sent a basketball coach to talk to Gabriella about going to the school. They were trying to make it look less conspicuous. Everybody knows the schools were there for you last year. Well, everybody, who knew that you made freaky math girl seem of average intelligence." Sharpay said as she kissed him hard on the lips. Unfortunately, she overbalanced and fell right on top of him in the water. It was unfortunate for her but not Chad.

"I knew I would get you in here." He smirked. "Now, is there any chance that you'll be taking this barely a swimsuit off tonight?"

"Not a chance Danforth. You should be happy I'm in here with you when you're naked. It's going to take at least another month or a few glasses of wine before I'm going to be comfortable enough to do that." 

She said it as a joke, but he knew that there was a certain amount of truth to her statement. Wasted on hard fruit punch, this beautiful girl in front of him had no problem propositioning him topless. Stone cold sober, and she was absolutely terrified of doing anything beyond very heated kisses. One of these days, he was going to kill Malick for screwing his girlfriend up so much. 

He had no idea how to help Sharpay work through her fears about being physically intimate, despite the amount of research he has done on this subject. The fact that she got to the point where she trusted him enough to say the L-word was a miracle in itself. Fortunately, he loved her more because of her imperfections. 

"You know we're taking this at your pace." He said to her as he placed his hand on her face. "If I wanted an easy lay, I would be with Blaise and Ginger.” 

“Even though you got them kicked out of our building, they still want to have a threesome with you?” Sharpay asked.

“Apparently, I’m the only one Blaise trusts enough to experiment with.” Chad shivered a little bit. “I don't care about that. All I want is you. Good things are worth waiting for. I'll take whatever you're willing to give because I do love you." He said, reassuring her.

"This is exactly why I love you." he was almost sure he saw her tear up as she spoke.  
XXXX  
November 1, 2008, 7:04 AM Lava Springs basketball court

"OK, exactly why are we out here on the private Lava Springs court barely after sunrise?" Chad asked Sharpay as they walked onto the court. Despite it being November and so early in the morning, the place was quite busy. Nothing like busy executives trying to get a quick golf game on the weekend as soon as the suns up.

"Getting your love of the game back. After our conversation last night, I decided you needed an intervention. I thought about recreating the strip basketball scene from Love and Basketball, but I decided against it. First, knowing our luck, Kim would accidentally leave her camera on and catch the whole thing.” Chad chuckled at that. 

“Second, despite the flashcards, the only thing I know about basketball is that the balls are this hideous orange color, and I have to try to throw them through a hoop. Therefore you're going to teach me how to play." As soon as Sharpay finished explaining her plan, he gave her that 'I think you're crazy"look of his. 

"I think I prefer the game of strip basketball. This isn't going to be like Troy trying to teach you how to play golf, is it? I saw you getting a hole in one when I was caddying for you instead of Troy." Chad caddy for her a lot that summer. She was always wearing skimpier outfits when he was around. They would spend the entire time arguing with each other. Then she would find herself getting really angry every time he kissed Taylor and make snide comments about it with Ryan. She was pretty sure that was their version of foreplay or flirting at the very least.

"I was following Darby‘s advice by making myself look weak to attract a man. That's the last time I listened to Darby about anything. Apparently, you love me exactly the way I am." Sharpay explained.

"I do," Chad said, giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"Growing up in the country club set, knowing how to play golf is a required survival skill. Fortunately, I inherited dad’s golf skills, and Ryan inherited the baseball skills. Unfortunately, they were no basketball skills. In this case, I am actually going to be that bad.” Sharpay told Chad honestly.

“How is this supposed to help?" she could hear the skepticism in his voice.

"I told you last night I was miserable at the end of my acting career at EHS. You saw how depressed I was trying to be Gabriella. The entire time I felt like everybody hated me because I had to be her. The harder I tried, the worse I felt. I was even considering just majoring in business after losing the Juilliard slot." 

She couldn't believe she was telling him this. Ryan didn't even know about her considering leaving the theater for good. Although he was the one who suggested she double major in business in the first place instead of just acting, so maybe he wasn’t completely oblivious.

"I'm glad you changed your mind. You are doing a great job with the play." She couldn't help but smile when he said things like that.

"Thank you. What helped me changed my mind was doing community theater this summer and helping out at EHS. Even though I want to strangle Tiara, I'm having fun working with Jason, Jimmy, Kerri, and Jackie. I figured if you share the game with me, maybe, you will rediscover why you loved it in the first place. If that doesn't work, if I get good enough, I might be willing to try strip basketball eventually." He had this look of absolute shock on his face.

"Why do you think we're at the private court here than at some of the courts on campus when I have to be back at EHS at noon?" Sharpay said as she threw the ball at him.  
XXXX  
Surprisingly Sharpay wasn't that bad. This definitely wasn't the golf fiasco. She picked up on things quickly. But then he remembered her doing that during the musical rehearsals. Unless she was screwing up on purpose to make Ryan or Troy upset. 

This was the first time he had had fun playing basketball in forever, outside of the few pickup games with Zach. Even then, it was just a little fun. He was absolutely ecstatic right now. Although it may have something to do with all the kissing and extremely inappropriate touching that he would never do in a real basketball game.

"Are you happy right now?" Sharpay asked, sitting on the side of the court. She looked absolutely beautiful, covered in sweat with her hair in a messy ponytail in a pair of his old basketball shorts. He loves it when she wears his clothing.

"Yeah, I am."  
XXXX  
November 1, 2008, 1:15 PM  
Chad: So Shar told me that you only suggested that Troy and I play on your private basketball court so you could and her could ogle us from the privacy of her bedroom. I’m sure wine was involved. 

The good twin: When we were able to get away with drinking. Dad cared, but Darby didn't. You chose Taylor; therefore, I deserve some sort of consolation.

Chad: I chose stability in a really fucked up situation, and I got one more friend out of it. Which is good because I’m not talking to most of the old ones.

Ryan: We’re not arguing this point. I’m too exhausted. I caught Kelsi kissing Natasha last night or rather this morning.

Chad: Shit! Are you OK?

Good twin: I am eating half-price Halloween candy at Maria’s with Kristen.

Chad: That’s the one person in your building that stood up for Sharpay?

The good twin: Yes.  
Xxx  
Chad should probably be studying right now. Instead, he's watching his girlfriend from the back of the auditorium with the occasional text message to Ryan. He would stay closer to the stage if Tiara didn't keep hitting on him just to set off Sharpay. Despite his girlfriend barely keeping herself from attacking the junior, she was definitely having some fun. Her smile told him everything. Chad had to send a picture to Ryan of this.  
XXXX  
The good twin: She seems happy. I’m glad she’s happy acting again.

Chad: Shar is definitely more relaxed than last year despite the problems with the current production. Tia is still a bitch.

The good twin: She was last year too. You just didn’t see it probably because people thought she was being Shar. 

Chad: Making Shar play Gabby was a mistake. No one should have to play her worst enemy.

The good twin: You didn't exactly make it easy for her, with all the comparisons. 

Chad: We were sanctimonious little pricks. We should have just cut Gabby from the show completely. 

Chad: At a minimum, we should have had Tiara play the part.  
xxx  
Instead of typing, Chad took advantage of the fact that the iPhone had dragon and was dictating. He didn't think anybody else would be listening in the half-empty auditorium. He was wrong.

"That probably would've been most prudent. However, they say hindsight is 20/20. Besides, I doubt I would have been allowed to do that last year." Ms. Darbus said as she sat down next to him.

"Probably not. We essentially blamed Sharpay for Gabriella leaving for a program that she applied for." They were horrible to Sharpay.

"What exactly are you doing in my auditorium on a Saturday?” Ms. Darbus asked. “You did not like this place even when you were a student here." 

"Supporting my girlfriend and making sure she doesn't maim Tiara. I don't know if they will let her stay on if she assaults another student." Chad wasn’t entirely joking.

"I'm glad you two finally figured out that you actually have feelings for each other. After Sharpay’s little fainting spell last spring, I was tempted to lock you two in a dressing room together. I must say you have been a tremendous influence on Ms. Evans. I doubt last year she could handle having someone else play a role that she wrote for herself."

"What are you talking about? I thought Kelsi wrote all the earlier stuff?" Chad asked, confused. 

"Not at all. Sharpay wrote the original draft of the play and the songs herself. Unfortunately, Mrs. Evans threatened to pull out the Evans family money if we ran the production. Apparently, she didn't want anybody to know that Sharpay was more than just a pretty face. I've never met a woman other than maybe Zhēn Cáo that had so much fun screwing with her children's lives. Both are wretched women.” Ms. Darbus muttered under her breath.

He couldn't believe that Darby would do something like that. Then again, according to Ryan and Sharpay, she is the original stage monster/manager. He also remembered that Sharpay and Mr. Evans were convinced that Ryan was with Kelsi to make Darby happy. Their fear had to come from somewhere.

"I'm just glad Sharpay has someone other than Ryan who supports her unconditionally. I doubt you would be here on a Saturday watching your girlfriend's musical rehearsals if you were not her number one fan. Shouldn't you be out making home runs or something?"

"OK, now I know you're doing that stuff on purpose. Even Sharpay knows more about basketball before the flashcards and our tutoring session this morning."

"So that's what they're referring to it as these days."

"We're not-we haven't -I love her- it's just," he was babbling, and he knew it.

"I don't need the details. Just looking at how you treat Sharpay, I can tell you give her the one thing she never really had before, pure unconditional love. As for what you do in your personal life, as long as it doesn't happen on school property, I don't really care." Ms. Darbus said with a slight shudder.

"Kim told me about the garden incident." Ms. Darbus's eyes went wide at that.

"I'm still trying to repress that. Then you must know that …” Ms. Darbus trailed off.

"Why Alex has the middle name, Troy? I found out more than a month ago. She told Troy a couple of weeks ago after Jack found out accidentally. Wait, you knew?" Chad asked, surprised. 

"Did you ever notice that picture on my desk?"

"That was Alex. Why didn't you tell…" then he got it completely. Chad was the only one beside Troy that knew Ms. Darbus submitted an application on Troy's behalf to Juilliard. "That's why you submitted the application for him. "You were trying to get him to go to New York City, so he would be with Kim and Alex." Unfortunately, at that moment, Tiara and Jackie decided to stop playing nice.

"I really don't know what you're talking about, Mr. Danforth. Excuse me, I need to break up a catfight."   
XXXX  
November 5, 2008, 7:21 PM  
Sharpay walked through the crowd of Evans Arena without being noticed. Because it was a school night, most of the people in attendance were not students. Those that were students were too busy celebrating or commiserating the events of yesterday to harass her. The Hope T-shirts were currently a favorite.

She was alone this time because everyone else needed to study or work. She probably needed to study for her chemistry lab tomorrow, but she promised Chad she would be here. She took her seat right behind the team's bench, wearing her custom-made number one fan T-shirt. Having half the school named after you does have its advantages sometimes.  
XXXX  
After Sharpay's Basketball intervention, Chad started to see what was really going on in the locker room. They wanted him gone, and they were using these head games to do it. Sharpay was right; they were just jealous. Chad realized he couldn't play the game only to please people who could never be happy. Maybe he would just have to find a new reason to play. As he walked in to sit down on the bench, he saw Sharpay sitting directly behind, wearing her custom number one fan T-shirt with his number on It. She was cheering louder than anyone else. In Sharpay’s smile, he found his new reason to play.  
To be continued...


	23. Tales of CVS runs and asshole parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everybody who has been reading and leaving kudos for my pandemic sanity project.
> 
> There will be a lot of changes in this chapter beyond splitting it into two sections. For one thing, in the original version of the story, this was the first time we heard from Ryan. In hindsight, it seems ridiculous not to hear from Ryan until the old Chapter 16. Obviously, I did much better this time around, which means that Ryan's section had to be retooled for the new version. He is a significant character in the story now.
> 
> Disclaimer: If I owned High School Musical, Chad and Sharpay would have been together by the third film. Also, Ryan would’ve had a boyfriend, and Gabriella would have gone to college a year early. Alternatively, the third film would’ve had Chad with Ryan.
> 
> It’s a double edge sword when you ship both Chadpay and Chad/Ryan. At least in Marvel fandom, you can have alternate timeline counterparts. I had to get creative here.

November 8, 2008, 7:03 AM Evans family home  
Chad sat on the bed in Ryan's old bedroom, waiting for Sharpay to finish getting ready. He would send Ryan a picture, but he’s afraid he’s going to say way too much about Darby. Ryan does not need that on top of everything else. Shar wants to tell her dad first. Besides, Ryan would probably just make a joke about finally getting him in his bed. Which would actually be a nice pleasant distraction right now.

For the first time since he and Sharpay got together, they slept in separate beds. Considering everything that happened yesterday, they decided not to give Mr. Evans anything else to worry about. Not that it would work, any average parent would notice the high amount of boxer shorts in his daughter's wardrobe. The Evans were not the most observant parents in the world, so maybe that would work to his advantage.

Chad was already dreading having to talk to Mr. Evans this afternoon. He almost snuck into Shar‘s room four times last night because he wasn't used to being without her. He couldn't believe how normal it was for him to share a bed with Sharpay every night. This escalated quickly. 

Since texting Ryan was out because of awkward family shenanigans, he decided to call Troy to see how he was handling being thrown in headfirst into fatherhood. Unfortunately, he must have hit the wrong preset by accident because Kim was the one who picked up the phone.

"How are things going in Vegas?” Chad asked. “I'm sure things are going better here in Albuquerque."

"That's just not possible. The Kim-Bolton family reunion is a disaster, mostly because we brought too many Kims." He knew Kim was worried about seeing Troy for the first time in over two years, considering everything that happened. Troy was just as nervous about the entire Alex thing.

"How are things going between Troy and Alex?" Chad asked as he walked into Sharpay's room to get his clothing. Sharpay was in the bathroom getting ready, so it was safe for him to talk about Alex in here. Chad still did not agree with their decision to wait until they could tell Sharpay in person together. He still thinks this is going to go plasma TV bad. However, on the advice of Taylor and Ryan, he’s going to let Kim and Troy deal with this themselves and will keep his mouth shut. 

Ryan dragged Taylor into a group text message conversation about it. It was only a little awkward. This means progress is being made, and therefore they might be able to be in the same state again by Christmas.

"That's the only good part. I caught Troy watching Alex sleeping last night. It was so cute. It was the only peaceful moment so far this weekend." Kim actually sounded almost happy.

"It can't be that bad. I thought you and Jack were getting along pretty well. At least you don't have to have brunch with a man who saw you and his daughter almost having sex on the Internet." Or have to tell him the truth about his wife.

"Yes, but in your case, you can honestly say that you never slept with his daughter. Did I mention that the one Kim too many is my father? Vanessa has the flu, so she stayed in Albuquerque. Instead, we get to spend the weekend with my father, who hates both Troy and me. At dinner last night, he screamed out, 'you got my baby pregnant' six times. He tried to hit Troy once. My father got us kicked out of a restaurant in Las Vegas. Do you have any idea how hard it is to get kicked out of anything in Vegas?" Kim practically yelled that part.

"At least you don't have to spend time with Darby." He could hear Kim laugh a little.

"Have you met my biological mother? The only positive aspect of this weekend is Zhēn is still hiding out in China somewhere. You know what, Chad; you tell your story, and I will tell mine. Let us see who is having the most dysfunctional weekend so far."

"Works for me."  
XXXX  
November 5, 2008, 9:55 PM Pacific time  
“Does your coach know you're not traveling home with the team?" Kim asked Troy for the 10th time that night.

"My coach knows about everything. You need to calm down. Kim, everything will be fine." Troy said, trying to calm his… Okay, he had no idea what Kim was to him. The status of their relationship was up in the air with everything else in his life. It was just another thing on the long list of complicated things in his life right now. Kim's name was right there with Gabriella. Gabby was currently trying to get back with him. Part of him still cared about her, but there was no way Troy will go back to somebody who could hurt his friends like that. Worst of all, Gabriella had no remorse for what she put Chad and Sharpay through. It says a lot when Maria is on his side. She's been really supportive these last few weeks, which has helped a lot. 

"What do you mean by everything?" Kim's question brought him back from his musings.

"After speaking with my dad and Carolyn, we decided it would be better if the coach knew about Alex now. It would be awful if he found out accidentally. He's been supportive. He only yelled at me for 15 minutes." Unfortunately, that wasn’t a joke.

"Did you tell him that you're thinking about transferring?" Kim asked.

"Not yet. I have not even told dad about the possibility. I'm still reading the literature from the NCAA web site. Chances are I would have to sit out a year." Troy spent an hour reading the PDF file, and he was still confused.

"What would be the point in transferring? You wouldn't even get to play again until after I graduated. I don't know where I'm going to go to grad school. I am sure I could find something in the San Francisco Metro area. The drama program is a lot better at Berkeley. That's the real reason why you went to school there.”

“That’s true.”

“It would probably be best if you stayed there. Maybe I should be the one to transfer?" Considering Kim was getting deep into her education classes, transferring again wouldn't be that practical for her either.

"Another thing for us to talk about this weekend," Troy said with a sigh.

"I think the only reason why I'm bringing your dad and Vanessa with us is so they can watch Alex while we go through all the decisions."

"Are you okay with my dad coming?" Troy asked. He was worried about how Kim was getting along with his father. Troy knew better than to ask her about Lucy. Actually, he knew better than to ask his dad about Lucy, but that was a whole other matter entirely. His dad was trying to hide it, but he knew things weren't that good right now between his parents. 

"Your dad, yes. He's been really helpful along with Carolyn. Alex loves coach grandpa. Also, he taught me how to write a practical lesson plan. Now, if it was my father, I would be absolutely terrified." Troy could pick up the uneasiness in her voice instantly.

"He can't be that bad? I thought he was the good parent."

"Only compared to Zhēn. Daddy can't decide whether he hates me more for getting pregnant at 18 or you for getting me pregnant at 18. Besides, I think we will need your dad there when we strategize how to tell your mom that we made her a grandmother before turning 40. She already hated me before for corrupting you." He hated his mom right now, so they were even.

"All corruption was completely voluntary." He said with a little laugh.

"Because you want to tell everybody at Thanksgiving, we’re also going to be breaking the news to both of your grandmothers, three aunts, four uncles, and a serious amount of cousins. Almost all from your mom's side as well."

"Actually, it's only going to be two aunts and three uncles. It's Liz's year to spend Thanksgiving with Kevin's family." This is sad because Aunt Liz is the one he's closest to. It helps that she's less then nine years older than him. Actually he’s probably closer to Liz than his dad is. "They'll come up for Christmas instead."

"That makes it worse because your dad's sister was the one who I thought would be on our side. This is going to be the most psychotic Thanksgiving of all time." Kim said with a sigh. He could tell she was stressed. A part of him wishes he could be with her to take everything away.

"You forgot about Sharpay, who probably is going to kill us when she finds out that we lied to her for three years. Are you sure we can’t have a video conference now?" He knows Chad has been pushing for that. He’s afraid of a repeat of the baseball bat to the plasma incident. Ryan and Taylor have also been lobbying for this approach.

"I figure if we tell her when Chad is holding her hand, and Alex is with us, we will get out of there with just slight maiming. If things get completely catastrophic, we can always tell Sharpay how you're now ex Girlfriend posted the almost-sex tape on the Internet. Sharpay will be so distracted with visions of Gabriella's murder that we will be able to get away completely unscathed." Troy is not entirely sure Kim is joking. This is going to go badly.  
XXXX  
November 7, 2008, 7:25 PM EDT  
“So Taylor wanted me to remind you that you owe her video of Jason. Taylor is sure her parents will be there, but she says you actually know how to use a camera and won’t make her nauseous. Besides, you owe her.” Ryan told Chad during their pre-musical phone call. 

Now that Ryan is hiding from most people, including his ex-girlfriend, phone calls with Chad have become one of the highlights of his day. The other being text messages from Taylor. He also had Amanda, Troy, and Kim. However, Troy and Kim were distracted with each other, and Amanda was still in Albuquerque. Locally he only had Maria and Kristen. Kristen was just starting to move from acquaintance to possible friend. After the other potential friends started making snide comments about his sister, Ryan has become cautious. 

“I could understand her feeling that way because I saw all the anniversary party footage from Jason. It did make me nauseous.” Chad joked. 

“Tell Taylor that I will, although she could’ve texted me herself. We’ve been doing well. Sunday, you got us to collectively agree that Kim and Troy are absolute idiots by waiting until Thanksgiving weekend to break the news to everyone, including your sister. That’s going to be a fucking nightmare.”

“However, do you feel that the two of you are at the point where you can be in the same city for Thanksgiving? Right after you and Taylor broke up, I invited Taylor to come here for Thanksgiving. I’m sure she thinks I was joking, but I’m planning to extend a second invite complete with hotel reservations. I don’t think she can deal with the drama of Albuquerque right now.” 

This was partially a lie. Taylor was coming up for Thanksgiving no matter what, even if Sharpay was there. Taylor said she could deal with it. 

However, thanks to what he accidentally overheard, he knew Chad would need Sharpay if he was going to be able to survive Thanksgiving madness. Ryan knew that Charles would be bringing the reason for the divorce to Albuquerque as his new girlfriend. Taylor and Ryan agreed they both needed to be away from that and the Troy/Kim drama. 

“I feel like we are, but I am the only one who has to be here for the Kim/Troy coming out party. Save yourselves. It’s going to be a disaster. Your sisters going to add a minimum break something. Hopefully, not Kim or Troy. You know she’s not going to be happy about finding out Troy was in love with her best friend and said best friend never told her.”

“Sharpay has been maturing lately. She took the fact that I kissed you pretty well.” Ryan was still shocked about that. 

“Because it was you. If Sharpay ever meets Jamie, she might break something." 

“No, we have other plans, and I’m in charge of hiding the body.” Ryan joked, mostly. He despised Jamie to the point he’s only ranked slightly below Malick, the rapist.

"I think your sister was cool because she knew that you had a crush on me. It was blatantly obvious from the fact you used to watch me and Troy play basketball shirtless from her bedroom. Not that I blame you because I would’ve done the same thing.” He totally would.

“But not with Troy?” Ryan had to ask because he was starting to wonder if there was a little truth to the Troy thing.

“Kim is very possessive. Also, I was pretty much raised with Troy as my big brother. It would be weird. There are pictures of us bathing together.”

"I'm going to need those for the scrapbook," Ryan said seriously. Chad was going into the family scrapbook. 

“I’ll text my mom and have her bring the book to Thanksgiving. I’ll make scans. I’m sure Kim would want some Troy baby pictures as well.”

“She would. Thank you.”

“I’m all for the both of you being far away from New Mexico. Thanksgiving in New York would be so much better. After what happened at the anniversary party, I don't think she wants to see her extended family any time soon. I saw the video. I owe her an apology for surviving her family members asking her about me for most of the evening. I’m just grateful she didn’t refer to me as a dick the entire time.” 

“She’s been enjoying the apology baskets that Sharpay keeps sending.” Mostly the chocolate.

“At least we are doing something right. Taylor needs you, especially after the best friend break up with Gabriella. I know you need her just as much after what happened with Kelsi." 

"Don’t say the K-word right now.” He doesn’t want to think about her at all. It hurt too much.

“That bad?” Chad asked, concerned. 

“Yes. The ex still doesn’t realize why I’m mad about what she did. She also comes by more now than before the breakup. Although she still brings Natasha but now, they are openly holding hands. You and Taylor are on better terms right now.” Ryan is sure he will be hiding at Maria's again unless Kristen won't let him. 

“Does she know that you caught them kissing on Halloween?” That crisis was actually how he ended up in a text message conversation with Taylor and Chad simultaneously. He played it cool Saturday, but Chad brought reinforcements Sunday to actually talk about it. Kim and Amanda were unavailable, so he brought Taylor. 

“Nope, and I’m not going to tell her. Taylor agrees with me.”

“I know. I was there.” Chad side.

“I think Taylor and I have managed to stay on OK terms because we share custody of Jason and you to an extent. We have to keep it civil for the sake of the kids. Although Shar is trying to be the best stepmom ever.” Ryan couldn’t help but laugh. “Jason adores her.”

“I’m glad you and Taylor are making progress, but I still feel so guilty about the entire thing. Remember, I was the one who couldn’t keep her from looking at that PowerPoint even though I was texting her at the time. I just wanted to make sure Sharpay was safe. I figure you would just tell my dad the truth, not produce an almost-sex tape or start dating before you actually broke up with Taylor.” 

Ryan is not even going into his role as hot boy Lava Springs. He knows that he should tell Taylor that he was the one who kissed Chad that summer and the one that Chad actually had feelings for but wasn’t ready to be with. But he’s terrified that Taylor will end their friendship. He can’t deal with that right now. He needs their friendship now that Kelsi is gone. Now he understands Chad’s dilemma the summer before.

“I am again sorry that the almost-sex tape caused your break up with Natasha’s new girlfriend. Also, for being so dense that Kim had to make that PowerPoint presentation in the first place.”

“You’re not sorry for the breakup because you keep sending me pictures of Zack. Along with other hot boys at your school. I’m still shocked my sister is okay with you checking out other guys, even if it’s on my behalf.”

“She enjoys the fact that she has a boyfriend she can check out guys with. I think she wants to go to a strip club together once I turn 18.” Ryan knows Chad and Sharpay well enough to know that this is not a joke.

“I feel like she would be over that after the tape. Thanks to the ex-girlfriend and her new girlfriend, that video is the most popular clip in my building. I'm a celebrity for being the brother of 'fantasy girl.'" He was sure Chad could hear the sarcasm dripping off his voice. 

"If I ever find out who posted that tape, I'm going to kill them." Ryan really did mean that. The only good thing that has come out of that tape was speeding up the inevitable end to his relationship with Kelsi. He’s 99% sure he was just her beard, a.k.a. what everybody accused him of using her for. Oh, the irony.

“I can understand the anger. At least there are not T-shirts about the incident at your school." He heard Chad say with a sigh. “Sharpay keeps signing them.”

“This is New York. They sell bootlegs for everything. Although people are too jaded to asked for autographs.” Thank God.

"Okay, point. You shouldn't feel guilty about what happened between me, Taylor, and Sharpay. Especially the PowerPoint because things would have blown up anyway when Ginger started throwing Sharpay’s bra.” 

“Not helping Chadwick.”

“You know Taylor and I didn't just break up because of Sharpay. You were the one who made me realize the relationship had more substantial problems."

“Yes, I am the one who made you realize that by making out with you after a baseball game. This is also on top of accidentally setting you up with my sister. According to Taylor, the most damning thing I did, that she’s aware of, is sending you that book on sexual orientations. That lead you to your not being attracted to Taylor epiphany. I did a lot of damage here. I think that entitles Taylor to a Sharpay free shopping spree in New York.” And now he was at the part of his plan where he suggests Sharpay stays in New Mexico.

“Point, although by Sharpay not going to visit you, there will be no escape patch where the Kim and Troy thing goes FUBAR.” Ryan is not even going to ask how he knows the acronym.

“I know. But do you think Sharpay and Taylor are ready to go shopping together?” Actually, Taylor would be okay with it, but she agreed that they need to get Sharpei to stay in Albuquerque with Chad. He may have told Taylor what he overheard on the call because he had to tell somebody. They both feel that Chad cannot deal with Charles alone. So Taylor agreed to allow him to play the upset ex-girlfriend card. 

“Okay, you have a point. However, Sharpay is your sister. You tell her that you would prefer to spend Thanksgiving with Taylor than her. I’m sure you know your sister well enough to know that would not go over well at all.” Ryan is well aware he can’t tell Sharpay point-blank that he doesn’t want her to come to New York. 

“Or you can tell Shar that you really don’t want to deal with your parents alone and ask her to stay with you.” But he can manipulate Chad into asking her to stay. Shar would do anything for her Chad bear. 

“Let’s be honest; you do not want to deal with your parents alone. I heard what happened the last time they were together. Troy told me you had to keep your parents on opposite sides of the school at graduation.”

"Jack and his sister Liz helped. Actually, Liz likes my mom better than Troy's mom. I'm just glad there was no property damage. You're right; I actually don’t want to do Thanksgiving alone with my parents. I really wish I could just go to New York, but I can't because Troy is telling everybody that he has a two-year-old. His mom is going to go nuclear, and Julia is probably going to faint. I have to be there for that. Being a best friend is exhausting.”

“It is. I think if you tell Sharpay that you need her to save you from your parents later tonight, she would instantly say yes.” Because Chad, you are going to need Sharpay.

“She is always tense on opening night, but she’ll be better after the show. That’s a perfect time to ask for a favor. Shar said things are going better than last year.”

“It is now that Ms. Darbus replaced Tiara with Anita and demoted Tiara to the cheerleader chorus. However, that means Donny is now doing the interlude." Chad explained.

“Now, I definitely want video. I'm sure Tiara isn't very happy with that." Ryan couldn't believe they were all taken in by Tiara's fake sweet persona last year.

"At least your sister tried to tolerate Gabriella. Tara has just been an absolute bitch about the whole thing. She has been sabotaging scenes in the rehearsals and throwing onset tantrums. As for Thanksgiving Sharpay, mentioned something about wishing she could stay here with me. She just wasn't sure how to tell you and your father because he had something special planned this year." Ryan couldn't help but laugh at that. Maybe their plan will work.

"My dad always has something big planned every year for Thanksgiving and Christmas. Unfortunately, it always falls apart. Every year without fail, mom will always go on a last-minute shopping trip overseas, and dad will always be called away on business. Sharpay and I usually end up eating our gourmet Turkey dinner alone.”

“At least it was a gourmet Turkey dinner and not lean cuisine.”

“Because Shar probably would end up burning that,” Ryan said with a laugh. “In a couple of days, we'll have this great gift waiting for us. When they forgot about our graduation this year, we got to have a lavish party that they didn’t even bother to show up for. We received new cars because they were too busy to see us off to college, outside of a photo op. Last year, when they didn't show up for the fall musical, we got a week at a spa for winter break. For forgetting about Thanksgiving 2005, 2006, and 2007, we received the black card for cyber Monday.”

“Why do I feel like your sister did some serious damage to the card?”

“Actually, she didn’t. The presents do not make up for parental neglect." 

"I'm sorry." He knew Chad was genuinely sorry. However, Ryan really didn't need pity.

"You don't have to be. At least this year, Sharpay and I can have a Thanksgiving that we actually want to have without the family drama.”

“You mean without your family drama because you’ve obviously never been to a Danforth Thanksgiving. Somebody always gets arrested.”

“Yes, but your family cares enough to actually be there. You can probably tell dad about your Thanksgiving plans after the show tonight. He’ll probably be happy that Sharpay is actually going to spend it with an actual family this year. He and mom are scheduled to come to watch Sharpay's directorial debut."

"Thank you for warning me," Chad said sarcastically. "Although could you had told me earlier when I had time to choose a different outfit." That’s when Chad texted him a picture of his current outfit, which looked beautiful and was obviously picked out by Sharpay.

"You've been with my sister for too long. Considering my parents' track record, they probably won't be there. Out of all the shows we performed in during high school, they only made it to the last one.” And Ryan was still shocked about that. “Tell Sharpay to break a leg. I really want to see the DVD of the show as soon as possible."

"I will tell her in a few minutes when I get to the school. I am currently waiting in line to get her coffee and a pre-show snack."

"Now I know it's love. I won't even get her coffee." They both laughed at that.  
XXXX  
"What do you mean you're not coming?" Kim yelled into her phone as she waited in the Bolton driveway for Jack to finish loading the car. Lucy was apparently working late again and wouldn't be seen her husband off to his 'teacher conference.' Kim was not entirely sure the woman knew that her husband was sleeping in another room and has been for almost a month. That does not scream healthy marriage.

"I'm sorry, but I'm currently throwing up in the bathroom. It's probably the flu. I thought because I could be contagious that it would be best if your father went with you." Vanessa told her.

“That is the exact opposite of what I need. It's going to be hard enough with Troy meeting Alex for the first time. Now the entire time, Jay is going to be threatening to kill him. 5 minutes into the whole thing, he's going to try to cut off Troy's parts for getting me pregnant." Her father still had not made peace with the whole Alex situation.

"I seriously doubt he's going to do that. Your dad loves you. He is just protective." Kim rolled her eyes at Vanessa’s words.

"I know you guys have been married for a few years. However, I've known him my entire life. He still hates me for bringing disgrace to the family name and Troy for helping me in that disgrace." Kim said in a bitter voice.

"Your father loves you." Vanessa implored.

"Sometimes, I doubt that."

"Kim, your father, does love you. Do you have any idea how hard he fought to keep full custody of you?”

“That was before Alex. Why has he not forgiven me?" Kim asked in a whisper. "Vanessa, I need to warn Troy that my father is coming to kill him. If Alex becomes an orphan, it will be all your fault." Kim yelled sarcastically as she hit the end call button on her phone. She missed the satisfaction of flipping close a flip phone.

Instead of throwing the phone at something like Kim wanted to, she quickly called Troy to warn him. Unfortunately, the call went straight to voicemail. He was probably already on the plane.

"Hey, Troy, you will probably not get this voice mail until you land in Vegas. Anyway, it turned out my dad is coming instead of Vanessa because she’s sick. I would like to apologize right now in case things really do go to hell this weekend, or you end up in a body bag. Love you." Kim was so wrapped up in talking to Troy that she didn’t hear the steps of someone walking up behind her.

"As you and my son point out all the time, you're not dating again. Yet you tell my son you love him. Is there something you need to tell me?" Jack's comments completely cut her off guard. She gave him that dear in headlights look. She would say that she and Troy were just friends if she didn't hear that lie enough during the Chad Sharpay denial phase. She and Troy would never be just friends.

"You know I love him. My relationship with Troy is complicated right now. I don’t have the energy for labels." Kim said, hoping Jack would leave her alone.

"Yes, your relationship is very complicated." Jack said sarcastically." Since you two started talking to each other again, Troy's cell phone bill has doubled. Troy broke up with his girlfriend of the year and ½ without telling anybody the real reason.” 

Well, he didn’t tell Jack the real reason. Troy said he would tell Carolyn, and they all knew she would bring holy hell down on Gabriella. Kim and, oddly enough, Taylor knew the truth. Also, Yolanda might know as well. She's been helping him prep for meeting Alex for the first time. (Chad figured it out on his own because he’s a genius.)

“A girlfriend that he moved 1000 miles away for. I know my son well enough not to buy his' I need space' excuse.” Because Jack is obviously not an idiot. “Plus, there were those inappropriate text messages he sent you while he was still dating Gabriella."

"You're never going to let that go are you?" Kim asked with a slight blush.

"Not until Alex is in kindergarten," Jack smirked at her.

"Troy and I have to make decisions on custody arrangements, what schools were going to attend, and try to figure out what state we are going to be living in. We don't have time to figure out our relationship. I told you I don’t have the energy for labels right now."

"I'd just like to know what's going on between you and my son."

"As soon as we figure it out, I promised one of us will tell you," Kim said in a whisper.

"Like you did last time," Jack muttered under his breath. Thankfully Jack stayed quiet for the next 15 minutes of their drive. Which was good because Alex kept kicking the back of her seat.

"Do you mind if we stop at the pharmacy," Jack said when the CVS came into view.

"No, we are currently running ahead. You can run in and get anything you need. Although no treats for Alex because he keeps kicking the back of my chair."She turned around to give Alex the mommy look, but he just giggled at her and said no a lot. That’s his favorite word.

"I think you're the one who needs to run in. I love my grandson, but I don't want another grandchild until both you and Troy have graduated from college." Her mouth was on the ground in shock. She was definitely not expecting that statement. “And, I think you would like to finish without another baby to kick the back of your chair.”

"Nothing's going to happen-we’re just-I'm not sure." Kim stuttered out. Kim wouldn’t mention the fact that she’s on birth control because she was on birth control last time and she has Alex.

"I don't trust you and my son to be in the same state without your hormones taking over your better judgment." He gave her that ‘don't lie to me’ parent look that scared her half to death. She really needed to learn that look before Alex was a teenager.

"Fine, I will run into the store." Kim says as she pulled into the pharmacy parking lot, "Even though I won't be using them at all this weekend and will probably be giving them to Sharpay. I'm sure they'll make use of those things." Kim said in annoyance as she got out of the car.   
XXXX  
November 8, 2008, 7:23 AM Evans family home  
"Troy's father made you buy condoms?" Chad was laughing hysterically.

"It's not that funny," Kim said in annoyance.

"Considering your little present to Sharpay and me when we chaperoned the East high welcome back dance, yes it is. So will Sharpay and I be getting the surplus, or did something actually happen this weekend?" Chad asked as he tried to stop laughing.

"How did the play go last night?" Kim asked, quickly changing the subject.

"It looks like somebody is taking my award for the most blatant subject change ever,” Chad remarked. I don’t think I’m getting any condoms. “Which is good because I don’t want another niece or nephew for at least five more years."  
XXXX  
November 7, 2008, 6:09 PM backstage East High auditorium  
The backstage area was complete madness. The curtain would be going up in less than an hour. Everyone was rushing around, trying to get the sets and costumes together. Ms. Darbus appeared to be calm, but Sharpay felt on the verge of a nervous breakdown. She was worried about getting a good grade on this project. She was afraid something would go wrong, such as Anita forgetting her lines or Tiara sabotaging everything. Sharpay was just waiting to see what Tiara would do during the actual show tonight. She didn’t trust her one bit.

Also, their overly sensitive principle just made them completely change a scene in the play less than 30 minutes ago. Kerri and Nicholas were going through their new lines in the back. She hoped that they would actually remember them. She was currently calming down Jason McKessie, who is very angry about their play being butchered in the name of censorship.

"I can't believe he's acting like this. He is destroying this play. The scene he made us rewrite was not even that bad. I have seen worse language on the Disney channel. He still won't let us have a kissing scene. How can we have a love story without a kissing scene?" Jason asked angrily.

"Jason, I know you're upset, but you need to calm down. Look on the bright side; at least he didn't completely shut down the production of the play like two years ago." As she talked to Jason, she felt two arms wrap around her, and her favorite lips descend upon her neck.

"How's my favorite director doing?" Chad asked as he continued to hold her.

"Only slightly on the verge of a nervous breakdown. Now that you're here, I'm starting to feel less stressed." Sharpay said as she reached over to kiss him. She was so wrapped up in making out with Chad that she ignored the conversation between Jason and Ms. Darbus.

"That's so unfair, they can make out on school property, and we can’t even have a stage kiss," Jason said in a whiny voice.

"The rule the principle is using to keep us from having any kissing scenes in the play applied only to students. This production will run more smoothly if Ms. Evans is actually calm." Ms. Darbus said quietly to Jason. If Chad's hand wasn't moving to a place on her body that he probably shouldn't be touching in front of a 12-year-old, she probably would have noticed the wicked smirk on Jason McKessie’s face.  
XXXX  
Kim sat in the first-class lounge, mentally preparing for her father to criticize every single one of her life choices once he arrived. She’s so stressed out that Kim is 90% sure she accidentally checked her cell with her luggage. She realized it was missing during the security check.

She watched Jack play with Alex. Kim felt guilty that Alex got to know his grandfather before his dad. More and more lately, Kim felt like she made the wrong decision in not telling Troy. Kim was so afraid that Troy and his family would treat her exactly like her family. It turned out her fears were completely unfounded, and now she felt like a horrible person for keeping Troy from Alex.

"I'm sure my dad will be here any moment," Kim said in a slightly panicky voice.

"You don't seem happy. If I remember correctly, Jay was the sane parent."

"Compare to my mom, almost everyone is relatively sane. My dad didn't exactly have the best reaction to the pregnancy. He wasn't deliberately trying to get me to get rid of Alex, but he wasn't exactly supportive either. He just made everything worse. He is always talking about how I was such a disgrace to the family name. Which is weird because we’ve never been on speaking terms with his parents. I am almost positive Jay hates me," she was starting to tear up.

"I'm positive your father doesn't hate you. I don't hate you and Troy for what happened. I know the pregnancy was unplanned, if not unwanted. I'm actually proud of both of you for handling the situation instead of running away." Jack told her, being genuinely supportive.

"You're rational; he's not. I am just scared.” Kim confessed. “Things are going to be tough enough this weekend without him being here. Now I have this odd feeling I'm going to be pulling him off Troy at least twice this weekend. Then there will be choruses of 'you got my baby girl pregnant 'alternating with 'how could you be so stupid to get pregnant at 18 by a 15-year-old'." Kim finished as her father walked in.

In true Jay Kim fashion, the first thing he said to her was an insult to her parenting abilities. "Are you sure that the jacket is warm enough? I wouldn't want my grandchild to get sick." He used that condescending voice that made her feel like a two-year-old who couldn't do anything. She could see Jack's shocked expression. She knew she should have prepared him better for this.

"It's 60 outside and sunny; he'll be fine. No matter what I do, it probably won't be enough. Since in your mind, I am too irresponsible to take care of my own child." Kim said defensively.

"I didn't say that, Kimberly," Jay argued back. “I just don’t want anything to happen to Alex. You can never be too careful, and he was a preemie.” 

"Jack, will you please watch Alex? I think I need a cappuccino. Do you want anything?" Kim walked off before her father could say anything else to her or see her cry.   
XXXXX  
When Amanda walked into East High, she was shocked at how beautiful it was. She could tell instantly that East High was in a completely different class of funding from her old high school. Everything at the school was shiny and new, from the textbooks to the brand new computers. This place was definitely not like the dirty and broken high school she went to. She was somewhat jealous of Chad and Sharpay for going to such a great school with proper equipment.

"I see somebody went to high school in the land of the rich and spoil," Marc said as soon as they found Chad outside the auditorium.

"We are only mildly spoiled. Besides, this is still a public school." Chad said in response. “We were just lucky that Vince wanted his kids to go to public school because it builds character.”

"A public school that has multiple computer labs and a library that is more up to date than several universities," Amanda said to Chad.

"Aren't you supposed to be attached to Sharpay at the lips right now?" Nikki asked in her usual way.

"The principal kicked me out of the backstage area. We were apparently corrupting the little children." Chad said sarcastically.

"Your principle has issues. Let's just go find our seats," Amanda said as they walked into the auditorium. Before they made it to their seats, Chad was engaging in a "guy hug" with some shaggy hair boy that she never saw before. She assumed it was some friend from high school.

"What are you doing here, Jason?" Chad said to this person that they didn't know.

"My cousin is one of the leads in the play, and I came to support him. How are you doing? I haven't seen you in forever. Out of the entire group, I think you are the only one who stayed in Albuquerque besides me. I'm going to community college because of my GPA in high school." From the way he made it sound Sharpay, must not have been considered one of their group back then. She should probably text Troy or Ryan about that.

"I've kind of been busy," Chad said as an excuse.

"With your girlfriend in your bedroom," Marc mumbled snidely under his breath.

"I thought Taylor was at Yale?" Jason asked in confusion, apparently hearing Marc's comment. This quickly earned him a slap from Nikki.

"For the moment, but she is transferring as soon as she can. It just wasn't the right fit. Taylor and I broke up a while ago.” Some would consider a month a while ago. “I'm here because my new girlfriend is directing the play."

"Nicholas said that a student from U of A was directing the play, but he wouldn't tell me who. He said he wanted it to be a surprise." Amanda could see Chad fidgeting. He was obviously nervous. 

"Hey, Jason, these are some of my friends from college. This is my girlfriend's roommate Amanda and her partners in crime, Nikki and Marc. This is Jason Cross, one of my teammates from high school." After noticing that Chad specifically didn't use Sharpay's name, Amanda decided to drag him off for a private little chat before the play started. The safest place to have this conversation seemed to be the guest parking lot right outside the auditorium.

"So why exactly did you not tell him that you are dating Sharpay?" Amanda asked.

"I told him I had a different girlfriend," Chad said defensively.

"You didn't say her name. Although I'm surprised that he doesn't already know that you're dating Sharpay. You have the most popular almost-sex tape in Albuquerque. He must be the only person in Bernalillo County that hasn't seen that tape." Amanda scoffed.

"I know. We were approached by a grandmother and her granddaughter about the clip yesterday at the mall.” Chad sighed in frustration. 

“Sharpay wasn't exactly the most popular girl in school. She is like a Geo, tough on the outside, pretty and shiny on the inside. Not many people back then took the time to look beyond that tough exterior, including myself. Most people either hated her or used her. My friends in high school said a lot of mean things to her, even the ones that were also friends with Ryan. You know what his ex-girlfriend did.” She knew everything, including the fact that Ryan is now sure Kelsi was just using him as her beard, and that broke Ryan’s heart because he really did care about her.

“I probably know more about it than you do.” Because even though Ryan considers Chad one of his best friends, Ryan’s emotions are all over the place right now. It’s hard to talk about your most recent breakup with the guy who chose your sister over you.

“Ryan is the Evans that shares and even I know he's not telling me everything about Kelsi. Sharpay is worse. She was always pushing everyone away. Until the beginning of the semester, I didn't know why. I just don't want to have to justify why I love her to somebody who I may or may not see again till the 5-year reunion." Chad explained.

"So, you will explain everything when you show up as Mr. Chad Danforth-Evans and just let people decide which twin made an honest man out of you?" Chad laughed at her.

“Please, most of them don’t even know I’m bisexual-ish, nor do I want to tell them that. I don't know if I want a hyphenated name. I think I prefer Chad Evans."

"That's what Jack White did. He even kept the name after the divorce." Amanda smirked at him.

"Speaking of the Evans, it looks like Ryan's prediction of them not showing up to support Sharpay has fallen through. That’s Sharpay’s mom over there," Chad said as he pointed to a blonde woman stepping out of her town car. Now Amanda has never even seen pictures of Darby. Sharpay has none of them in her room. However, she did meet Vince after the Taylor breakup fiasco. Therefore Amanda knew Mrs. Evans was definitely not kissing him. He had dark curly hair and definitely couldn’t be more than 25.

“That’s definitely not Vince Evans,” Amanda stated.

"No, he’s not," Chad said as he pulled out his phone to capture the incident. Which was good because she didn’t want to be the one to tell Ryan or Sharpay that their mom was fucking around on their father. At least not without evidence.

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I cut The original chapter into two parts (and moved a little bit of it to a third chapter). Yet somehow, the new version is still over 7000 words. I blame Ryan and Chad. They just can’t help themselves.


	24. Chapter 24: The Truth Always Comes out Eventually

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everybody who read or left kudos for the last chapter. You're all wonderful.
> 
> Reminder Las Vegas is one hour behind New Mexico. Why do I keep writing stories with multiple time zones? This is why I prefer Star Trek, where I can just make stuff up. Rewriting this is making me realize why I mostly write science fiction now.

November 8, 2008, 7:03 AM grand Beijing Gardens Hotel Las Vegas Nevada 

Halfway through Chad's story, Troy decided it was best to let Chad know that he was listening with Kim. "Did you tell Sharpay?" Troy asked his friend in complete shock. "Did you tell Ryan?"

He couldn't believe Darby Evans was cheating on her husband. She just seemed like a nice person when he met her a few summers ago. Then again, he used to think Gabriella was a nice person, and she threw a lamp at him. After finding out what his mom did to Kim, Troy is very aware that no one is what they seem. Poor Ryan and Sharpay. He would hate it if something like this happened to him despite really hating his mom at the moment. 

"Not Ryan because I'm not breaking that to him over the phone despite how bad things went with Taylor. Especially not before I tell Sharpay, and I wasn't going to tell her at that moment. You do not want to mess with a pre-show Sharpay. The woman is absolutely scary. I love her, but I can't deal with her when she is like that."

"Trust me, I remember. I was vice president of the drama club with her for two years. It's probably best to avoid telling her anything upsetting until she is less likely to kill people. I'm sure nobody wants a hot cappuccino throne on them. You did tell her after the show?" Kim said as she reached over to Troy's side of the bed and grabbed the phone back.

"Let me finish the story. If I skip around, it just won't make any sense."  
XXXX  
October 7, 2008, 6:59 PM  
In the final moments, before the curtain went up, Sharpay watched the crowd. When she saw Chad and all her friends sitting in the front row, she breathed a sigh of relief. She quickly mouths the words, 'I love you' to Chad. She wished he could stay backstage with her.

Unfortunately, a couple rolls back from Chad was the one person she didn't want to see. She couldn't believe her mom actually brought her boy toy, Jose, with her. Jose's sister (technically half-sister), who he had custody of, was playing the role of the new girl in the interludes. Sharpay was almost positive that Darby was here to see Carmen perform, not her own daughter direct. Darby was only happy when Sharpay was number one. However, no matter how hard she tried, she could never be good enough. After nearly 19 years, she was done trying.

Even though she really wanted her father there, she hoped he couldn't make it. She didn't want him to be humiliated by Darby any more than necessary. Sometimes she wished they would just sign the papers and get this farce of a relationship over with. Her heart started to calm down a bit when Donny and Carmen made their way to the stage.

"I see you're new here at east high. You'll find out quickly that there are a lot of interesting legends at this school." Donny said as the wise upperclassmen to Carmen's new student.

"You mean other than the entire school bursting into song at a basketball game." Carmen's character said sarcastically. "Or were you referring to the incident at the spring dance two years ago that triggered the principal to become obsessed with censorship? I heard he tried to get the Scarlet Letter removed from the AP English curriculum." Sharpay made a point to look at the principle during this scene. 

They may have forgotten to remind him that they were using one of the elements from the original play involving an interlude. They just forgot to include this in the script that they gave him to review. Judging by his angry body language, they would probably all be in serious trouble Monday. She really didn't care; he deserved this for taking away their artistic freedom.

"Yes, unfortunately, it's all true. Due to this overzealous censorship, we cannot use any bad language or anything of a sexual nature in the entire play. Even the Prince's Diaries had more kissing." Donny's character said this as he pointed directly at the principal.

"That's sad." Carmen gave a perfect pout.

"However, that tragic tale is not tonight's story. Once upon a time at East High, not as far back as one might think, there was a girl who went to school here who was an absolute bi – wait, I can't say that word here." Everyone in the audience laughed (outside of the principal). Sharpay was relieved. 

"Let us just call her a drama queen instead. She was legendary for her temper and her mood swings. Catalina was extremely strong-willed and kept everyone at arm's length. Her aggressive behavior made her really unpopular. However, this girl also had a brother who was a god of high school—Mr. Basketball star himself. Every girl at East High wanted to be with him. Unfortunately, he couldn't date until his sister did." Donny explained on stage.

"So, what happened?" Carmen asked.

"I'm not telling you. You're just going to have to sit back and watch the play."

At that moment, the curtain opens behind Donny and Carmen to uncover a classroom that looks like a replica of Ms. Darbus's room. Unfortunately, during the first 5 minutes of the opening scene, Tiara screwed up the lines of three of her cast members and threw a piece of furniture at someone once. This was definitely going to be a very long show.  
XXXX  
The short flight to Las Vegas seemed to last forever. Kim was currently avoiding her father while she colored with Alex. The man had yelled at her eight times since he arrived less than an hour ago. Jack was shocked that she didn't start crying. When he started on the ninth round 'of I can't believe you got pregnant at 18', Jack decided to intervene. Carolyn would be so proud.

"Can you please just give her a break? I don't know why you're blaming Kim for everything? My son was there too." Jack asked.

"I am waiting until we get to Las Vegas to talk to your son about knocking up my 18-year-old daughter at 15," Jay replied. Before mumbling something in Korean that Jack didn't understand. It was probably for the best*. Jack was really regretting rejecting Carolyn's offered to come with him to Vegas. Punching out Kim's father would be wrong. 

"Why did you keep doing this? There's no point. You can't change the past. They both feel bad for what happened, but now they need to concentrate on taking care of their kid. You placing the metaphorical scarlet letter on their chest is not helping. Just get over it." 

Jack is well aware that he probably would be freaking out just as much as Mr. Kim without Carolyn's influence. However, he was there when Carolyn's father forced her to marry someone she didn't really know just because she got pregnant. As soon as Jack got somewhere where he could text Carolyn, he was so talking to her about this. Jack needed her.

"Why Are You Taking Her Side? She's The One Who Kept You Away From Your Grandchild For Two Years." Mr. Kim shouted at him.

"She Was A Scared 18 Year Old. Who Instead Of Getting Support From Her Parents, Was Humiliated And Pretty Much Told To Get Rid Of Her Child If She Ever Wanted Their Love or Support Again."

" I never told her to get an abortion. That was my ex-wife." Jay told him defensively.

"I doubt she really saw a difference. Instead Of Giving In To Their Demands, She Took Care Of Her Child On Her Own For A Year And ½. Until Your Wife Who Treats Her More Like Her Child Then You Ever Had, Managed To Have Her Trust Fund Restored. Because Of You And Your Evil Ex-Wife, Kim Was Too Afraid to Tell Anyone Else About Alex. I Don't Blame Her. I Blame The Adults In This Situation For Not Telling Me What Was Happening. She's not the fuck up, you are." At this point, Jay started yelling at him in Korean. The only thing Jack could make out was the name of Kim's mother. Honestly, that didn't slow things down. They kept arguing until the plane landed, and he begins texting Carolyn.

Jack: Hey, I just wanted to let you know that we landed in Vegas.

Jack: Miraculously, I haven't punched out Kim's father yet. But if they don't get us off this plane soon, that might still happen. I don't remember him being this much of a jackass at parent-teacher conferences.

Carolyn: Do I even wanna know what happened? I thought Vanessa was coming with you, which is why you told me not to go because you only needed one lawyer.

Jack: I am profoundly regretting telling you that now. Vanessa was supposed to come with us, but she has the flu. So she sent her husband instead, and he's a prick. A condescending overprotective prick that I'm pretty sure already made Kim cry at least once. Now I know why she was so mad when she found out he was coming.

Carolyn: That is not good.

Jack: I understand entirely why Kim did not want her father to come. He keeps bringing up the pregnancy. It's been two hours, and I really want to punch him. So badly. 

Jack: I haven't wanted to punch somebody out this badly since you caught Charles with Tiffany.

Carolyn: OK, that worries me. I had to take drastic measures to keep that from happening.

Jack: Was that the only reason why you did what you did?

Carolyn: I'm not answering that question until you decide if you're using the divorce lawyer list.

Jack: Fair enough.

Jack: He just won't let go of what happened. He's such a hypocrite. I hate hypocrites. He really did not enjoy me pointing out that he had sex with his wife before the wedding but is furious at Kim and Troy.

Carolyn: You're not that happy about it either because Troy was 15.

Jack: Yes, but I saw your dad making you miserable. I'm not going to do that; it doesn't help. Alex is here, and he's two. It's a little too late to be upset now.

Carolyn: He's very cuddly. Chad keeps sending me videos. I can't wait to meet him at Thanksgiving. He looks so much like Troy.

Jack: His favorite word is also no right now. He threw his pretzels at his granddad Jay before he went back to coloring.

Carolyn: That makes total sense. I bet you enjoyed that.

Jack: So much. Miraculously I may have that video of that.

Carolyn: Which I want a copy of. Try to get a video of Troy meeting Alex for the first time. I'm sure Troy would want that immortalized.

Jack: I will. Kim accidentally checked her phone, or at least she thinks she did. Otherwise, she left it in Albuquerque. So I have to get video for her.

Carolyn: I heard she always has two cameras on her. Anyway, I'm here if you need me. I'll even talk you down from punching out your future in-law.

Jack: I feel like we're already in-laws. Kids are more permanent than marriage. I'm glad I have you to help me get through this.

Carolyn: Lucy is still MIA?

Jack: Yes. Another business trip. She wasn't even there when Kim came to pick me up.

Carolyn: Which was what Kim probably want it.

Jack: The thing is, it's what I want too. I don't want to see Lucy right now. It's been almost a month, and I'm still just as angry as I was when I first found out.

Jack: I didn't even bother to use the teacher conference line on her. I've been happy that she's been missing because that means I don't have to talk to her. We haven't had one dinner together since I found out the truth.

Carolyn: Have you looked at the list yet for yourself?

Jack: I should but not yet. I want to see how Thanksgiving goes. Maybe she'll have a change of heart and will be OK with Alex and Kim.

Jack: Maybe I'm just not ready to let go yet.

Carolyn: I get that. I should've left long before Tiffany.

Carolyn: OK, I shouldn't have gotten married in the first place.

Jack: I wasn't going to say anything.

Carolyn: You were thinking it. I'll be there for you, regardless. Even if I'm going to be dealing with the Charles and Tiffany's situation.

Jack: Charles is a grown-up; he can deal with telling his son that he is now dating the woman that he cheated on his mother with.

Carolyn: Yes, but Chad's my kid, and I'm always going to have his back.

Jack: Not everybody is like you. Mr. Kim is starting on Kim again. Apparently, she chose the wrong toddler backpack. 

Carolyn: Go defend your other kid. 

XXXXX  
"Was it really like this at your high school?" Amanda asked Chad during act four of the play. Catalina just found out that Pedro was only dating her to become basketball captain next year. Jackie was doing an excellent job with Catalina's emotional breakdown.

"Pretty much, except Sharpay decided not to explore the whole social apartheid system that controlled East High until recently," Chad explained.

"I think every high school has that to some degree. Although most schools don't call it apartheid."

"Most schools don't have De Facto social segregation that rivals the US's racial segregation during the Jim Crow era," Chad answered.

"Are you Sharpay's Pedro?" Chad was not expecting her to ask that question. "It's obvious that Catalina is modeled after Sharpay more than Shakespeare's Katherine."

"How did you get that? I thought I was the only other person that saw it." There was a little Troy thrown in there as well, but Chad felt that Pedro was at least 85% him.

"It's easy to notice things when you live with someone for a few months. Are you going to tell Sharpay about what we saw earlier?" Amanda asked, changing the subject.

"After the show. We will decide what to tell Ryan together." As Chad whispered this to Amanda, he felt his phone vibrating. He felt like Ms. Darbus would come down from backstage and get him for having his cell phone on during her performance. 

Although she couldn't be mad at him because the message came from her. The phone fell out of his hand before he could see the message telling him to go calm down his girlfriend. Apparently, the British one's sabotage was taking a toll on Sharpay. 

He also knew Sharpay looking like a lost little girl every time she peeked her head from behind the curtain to see if her father was there. He didn't want to tell her about what he saw in the parking lot earlier. However, Chad knew he had to.

"I knew you would forget to turn off your cell phone," Ms. Darbus said, only slightly upset.

"You're actually saying that like it's a good thing." Then he saw Sharpay 30 seconds from punching out Tiara. He quickly grabbed Sharpay and dragged her away.

"Come on, Chad, let me kick her ass. You know the bitch deserves it." Sharpay said under her breath. "If you let me beat her up, I promise to play strip basketball with you tomorrow."

"If I let you do that, you'll get an incomplete for this course." And possibly arrested.

"I would suggest you take your girlfriend to one of the dressing rooms to calm her down. However, I don't want a repeat of the garden incident." OK, Chad is 99% sure she just gave him permission to have sex with Sharpay in a dressing room as long as they were safe.

"Why don't you go backstage? The rest of the play takes place in front of the curtain or in the aisle ways of the theater." Young Jason suggested to the couple. Chad was inclined to avoid the dressing room just on principle at this point.

A few moments later, they both sat down on top of the giant teacher's desk.

"Now, why exactly do you want to make Tiara black and blue?" Chad asked.

"She's a power-hungry bitch that is trying to destroy this play because she didn't get her way. This is my punishment for all the things I've pulled in high school." Sharpay told him angrily

"Are you sure that's the only reason?" Chad said, looking her straight in the eye.

"Like I need a better reason than that," She said with a little laugh that was obviously forced.

"So it doesn't have anything to do with your dad not being here? Because as someone who has a father that has called him a grand total of two times in three months, I can understand." The truth of the matter was Chad's father was much more of an absentee parent than either Evans parent. His mom did a better job of staying connected even after she moved to DC last winter. He's pretty sure she's already the best of friends with Sharpay's dad, and Jack feeds her all the juicy gossip.

"Trust me, I'm glad daddy had a last-minute meeting. Mommy decided to bring Jose with her," by the way, she said the man's name; Chad was positive that if he showed Sharpay the video right now, she wouldn't be surprised at all.

"Who's Jose?" he asked, grabbing her hand.

"Mommy's special friend, like me, and you were special friends before you broke up with Taylor." Every word she said was filled with pain. "Technically, José is mom's assistant, but I know there's more than that going on even if Ryan thinks José plays for his team. We have a bet about it."

"Why am I just hearing about this now?" Chad asked.

"Do you remember when you were moving into the dorms, and I told you that my parents would probably be divorced if they lived in the same city? I wasn't joking. I found out a couple of months ago about Jose. I'm not even sure if they are really together. It's not like I ever saw them making out in the mansion. Darby just touches him a little too much for him to just be her assistant."

"Considering you called the Kelsi Natasha situation correct despite just going off of what Ryan told you, I think you're calling this situation correctly." Especially because Chad now had video footage.

"Darby is Darby. She will never change. She only cares about herself and her image. You're the only person I told about my suspicions. Not even daddy or Ryan know about it. Well, I tried with Ryan, but I think his crush keeps him from seeing what is actually there. Ryan doesn't always see what's going on."

Considering Ryan didn't see the Kelsi Natasha truth until he caught the two making out on Halloween, Chad could understand.

"Hey, you never know, José may really play for our team. We are very flexible." When in doubt, tell jokes.

"Considering how bad things are between mom and dad, maybe he does know," Sharpay said, leaning into Chad.

"You know you can tell me anything. I'll always be here for you." Chad said, kissing her on the forehead before pulling out his cell phone. He knew he needed to show her now, even though he didn't want to.

"I know,"

"Unfortunately, I have the evidence to prove your suspicions. " Chad said, passing her the phone. He was expecting her to scream or cry. She did nothing, and that scared him the most. She switched into pure ice queen Sharpay mode, and that terrified him. It was her coping mechanism for when things got too much for her.

"Sharpay, say something."

"What am I supposed to say, Chad? Hallmark doesn't make a card for when you find out your mom is screwing someone else that's young enough to be your older brother. What do you have no choice to finally acknowledged that your entire life has been a lie?" She was starting to cry. That was a good sign because it meant she was actually processing.

"It's OK to be upset," Chad said, wiping away her tears. "It's OK to be mad at her. I am mad at her."

"This is such a mess." At this point, Sharpay was so close to him that she was sitting on his lap.

"It will be OK," Chad said, holding her tightly.

"We are going to have to tell dad," Sharpay said with a painful sigh. "He needs to know before we even think about telling Ryan."

"We can tell him at the same time we tell him that you're going to spend Thanksgiving with me hopping from party to party as I try to please both my parents. It will help you prepare for next year."

"And then maybe he'll actually go to New York, and he can tell Ryan."

"It should come from him. Although now, your dad has another reason to hate me. This is worse than when he saw us practically screwing each other in the water fountain."

"Don't worry, we will get through all this together," Sharpay said mockingly as she went in for one of her earth-shattering kisses. It was one of her award-winning 'I wish she would let me take off this outfit' kisses. Complete with tongue and semi inappropriate roaming hands. As his head made contact with the desk, he remembered having a fantasy about doing this with her sometime during senior year.  
XXXX   
Kim was going to kill Jack and Jay; she just knew it. If it wasn't for her iPod and coloring with Alex, she would be being escorted off the plane by the Air Marshals. She was surprised that the Air Marshals didn't separate Jack and her dad once or twice. Actually, she was surprised that it didn't get physical. Although maybe that was only because it was a short flight. Or because Jack was able to start texting Caroline before they got off the plane. That was like the only moment of peace for the last hour.

Kim was currently walking behind them with Alex by her side. The two were still yelling at each other again after Jack defended her when Jay started to make snide comments about her choice in toddler backpacks. After a few seconds, she felt Alex let go of her hand. She was afraid he would run away again, and she didn't want to chase after him at McCarran International Airport.

Fortunately, he ran right into the arms of his dad. Troy looked the same, yet entirely different. Gone were the last bits of baby fat. In its place was this finely crafted athlete with hard lines and muscles. He still had the same smile and the same eyes that she loved so much. She was completely torn on what to do. Part of her wanted to run over and kiss him. The other half wanted to drag him into the nearest restroom and make good use of her force purchase earlier today. Instead, she just pulled out her camera and started filming. She knew neither option was practical. When it came to Troy Bolton, she never made rational decisions.  
XXXX  
Due to his flight being overbooked, he ended up having to take a later flight (with some of his other teammates) and barely made it to Kim's gate before she got there. The first thing he noticed was his father and Mr. Kim arguing as they were walking off the plane. He was positive they were so caught up in their argument that they didn't even see him. He received Kim's voicemail in time to prepare himself for dealing with a man that probably hated him. When Mr. Kim gave him an icy glare, he knew they finally saw him.

Troy himself was only concerned with Alex and Kim. Even when she first sent him the video file, he didn't quite think this was all real. However, when he saw that little boy who was a mixture of him and Kim, he realized how truly happy he was to have his son. Alex knew instantly who he was. When he held his son for the first time, he felt an utterly indescribable feeling. He knew he was crying, but he really didn't care.

He knew Kim was waiting patiently on the side, filming everything with her infamous camera. Knowing her, she was trying to give him space to process everything. When he looked over at her a few minutes later, he could see the tears falling from her eyes. With Alex in his arms, he quickly walked over to her.

"Are you OK?" He asked as he pushed her hair out of her eyes as he always did.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you as soon as I found out. I was just so scared." Kim said as her tears began to fall harder. Even though he didn't want to let go of Alex ever, Troy handed him over to his father so he could take care of Kim. She was a crying mess at this point.

"It's OK." He said, wrapping his arms around her.

"No, it's not. You lost two years with Alex because I was so stupid." 

Later, when his father asked him what he thought when he decided to kiss his ex-girlfriend, he would have no answer. It was just something that he needed to do. When Kim's lips came together with his, he did get the explanation for why he and Gabriella never made it past second base.  
XXXX  
November 8, 2008, 6:45 AM Grand Beijing Gardens Hotel, Las Vegas Nevada

"It looks like someone had fun recreating the Airport scene from Love Actually. Seriously, you are just figuring out why you couldn't go all the way with the evil bitch of Stanford." Chad said to his best friend.

"Where's your girlfriend? She needs to throw a pillow at you." Troy remarked.

"I think she's still in the shower."

"By the way, what did Ms. Darbus do to you for doing inappropriate things on her stage?" Kim asked in hopes of ending the other conversation.

"Actually nothing," Troy was not expecting that answer.

"That's not possible. I'm still trying to repress the punishment for the garden incident." Troy said with a shiver. He still remembered what she did to him for the roof incident, a.k.a. when he conceived his toddler.

"Let's just say I received our punishment in a different form. Apparently, you and Kim were not the only ones who recreated a scene from Love Actually."  
XXXX  
November 7, 2008, 8:56 PM  
Ms. Darbus was patiently watching the final scenes of the play. The idea to stage the last few parts of the play in the audience was brilliant. It worked really well. As she watched this final scene, she felt something was missing between Pedro and Catalina. She didn't know why it was perfectly acceptable for students to hit each other in sports, yet she couldn't have one chaste stage kiss in her play. She was positive that the principal was taking the censorship stuff too far. The theater should be a place of free expression.

"How do I know what you're saying is true? Pedro and Catalina did not even kiss." Carmen said to Donny.

"More like couldn't. I told you about the censorship at this school." Donny said with a sigh.

"I still want to see proof." Ms. Darbus didn't remember that line in the rehearsals.

"So maybe what you saw wasn't a completely true story," Donny answered. They were definitely going off-script.

"I knew it wasn't true."

"I didn't say that. Parts of the play were based on reality. The girl's name was not Catalina. However, she was a real student at East High. The names were changed to protect the guilty. The real Catalina was terrified to let anyone see the real her because she was hurt before. One day she met her Pedro, who just happened to already be basketball captain. Contributing factors include a scheming brother and an evil cheerleader. Her Pedro gave her the strength to let people in. His love for her definitely made her a better person, as well as her love for him." Because the new dialogue added something to the show, she let him continue.

"It's a beautiful story, but that doesn't mean it's true," Carmen said skeptically. 

"If you don't believe me, look behind the curtain." 

At that moment, the curtain was pulled back, revealing Sharpay and Chad on top of the teacher's desk as they engaged in a very passionate kiss. If it were anybody else on stage, she probably would be panicking. Instead, she watched the reactions of those in the theater.

Principal Matsui was currently hyperventilating in the front row. She felt it was what he deserved for taking away their creative freedom. In the second row, Jason Cross was apparently slumped over in his seat unconscious. In the back, Mr. Evans, who finally showed up to the play just in time to see his daughter being fondled by her boyfriend, was actually smiling. His reaction may have something to do with Mrs. Evans screaming in the back row. The audience had no idea that this was not part of the script. Despite the clapping, Chad and Sharpay kept kissing. After a few moments, the curtain was lowered.

"I told you it was true. That is why I believe in true love. If those two can find love, then it is possible for anyone. That is the true lesson of tonight's play."

As the rest of the cast stepped in front of the curtain, Ms. Darbus made her way back to the oblivious couple. Even though they will probably end up with the Principal watching every rehearsal this spring, the ending was worth it. Too bad she probably won't be around this spring to see it.  
XXXX  
November 8, 2008, 6:55 AM Grand Beijing Gardens Hotel and Casino Las Vegas, Nevada

"So that explains why Jason Cross text messaged me about your lack of sanity last night. Apparently, he texted Ryan first, and he was told to go fuck himself." Troy told him.

"Ryan is getting feisty. I'm so proud my baby is growing up. Although that does explain why he congratulated me on kissing his sister on stage. Despite the fact, I had yet to sent him the video. He has it now." 

"Do you have any idea the entire auditorium saw your make-out session with Sharpay?" Troy asked. Troy was a little surprised that it actually happened.

"Not until Ms. Darbus pulled us apart. We violated her policy about doing anything on school property. Let's just say, even though I am no longer a student at East High, she is already coming up with creative ways to punish me. Or she would if Taylor's brother Jason didn't take the blame for the entire fiasco." Chad explained.

"I definitely want to know how this happened," Kim said from behind him on the bed.

"Jason was upset that the principal wouldn't allow him to do the play the way he and Sharpay wanted to. He told the principal the entire stunt was a way to get back at me for breaking up with his sister." Chad explained while laughing.

"I thought he was on your side during the breakup?" Troy asked in confusion.

"I know that. You know that. The principal does not. Because Jason McKessie is 12 and had a good reason for his little stunt, he will only get a week's worth of detention. While Sharpay and I got off without punishment because we were setup. Technically because we are not students, it was OK for us to kiss during the play. There was a technicality in the principal's policy that Jason decided to exploit. That boy is scary smart." 

"You should be glad he is on your side. I hate to see what he would do to you if he didn't like you." Troy told Chad.

"So am I. So how did things go with the dads after making out at the airport? Chad asked.

"You're not going to let that go?" Kim asked Chad.

"I still want to know if you used Kim's CVS purchase."

"I'm not telling you. After we left the airport, our dads manage to get in a fight in the hotel lobby, the hotel elevator, and a fight at the restaurant so severe that we got kicked out. That's quite remarkable since Kim's grandfather owns the hotel we're staying at."

"Although he kind of hates my dad, so he's probably on an automatic kick out list," Kim remarked.

"At that point, we ditched them for parental bonding with our own child," Troy told his friend.

"Troy, did you and Kim actually do any bonding with your son, or did you just make out the entire time?" Chad asked. Troy could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Not funny. What did Mr. Evans say to you when he saw you fondling his daughter on stage?" Troy asked in response.

"He was actually OK with it and assumed it was part of the play. Not that I could look the man in the eye. I think it would have been easier if he yelled at me. Nothing is more uncomfortable than having cell phone footage of his wife fooling around with someone, as you tried to make small talk with the person. On a lighter note, he felt it was Sharpay's best performance ever, even if it only lasted about a minute." Chad explained.

"That must have been a wonderful boost to her ego," Troy said sarcastically.

"Sharpay is happy about it. The production was considered the best in East High history, even better than last year's senior year production. Everyone loved the "surprise" ending. This means she's most likely going to get an A for her time at EHS."

"She was going to get an A no matter what." Kim retorted.

"Now she's probably going to get an A-plus. The fact that she got to be in the play in any way was just a bonus for her. Darby was the one who completely threw a fit. I cannot repeat the things she said to me because Alex could be listening. In a few hours, I'm going to have brunch with Mr. Evans and Darby, knowing that Darby hates me and is screwing around on her husband."

"And she doesn't even know about you making out with her son," Kim remarked.

"Because she thinks her little ducky is heterosexual. I'm also going to have to not mention the breakup with Kelsi. Therefore, I win for the most complicated weekend."

"I want to hear everything Darby said. I doubt Alex will overhear us; he is sleeping in the other room. We would still be asleep if you didn't wake us up." Kim said in annoyance.

"I'm sorry I… You're sleeping in the same bed?" Chad asked in surprise. Troy was almost positive that Chad finally figured out what he and Kim did last night or rather early this morning.

"You and Sharpay sleep in the same bed all the time and are not having sex." Kim pointed out quickly.

"I didn't mention sex; you did. You had sex last night!" Chad said with a scream as he finally got it.

"I think I hear Alex crying. Got to go." Kim said as she ends the call.

"You do realize he's going to be a lot more suspicious now?" Troy said as he played with the sheet covering Kim's body.

"I don't care," Kim said just before her lips descended on his.  
XXX  
In the meantime, at Evans Manor.  
Eavesdropping on other people's conversations has always been Sharpay's favorite thing to do when bored or stressed. She was definitely stressed now, thinking about how to tell her dad about what Chad saw last night. At first, she thought Chad was talking to Kim, but he heard him say Troy's name a lot. For a while, Sharpay just assumed he was using conference calling. However, when she heard Chad talking about the two kissings at the airport, she got really confused. However, the moment of clarity came a few minutes later, with one very simple line. "Troy, did you and Kim actually do any bonding with your son, or did you just make out the entire time?"

At that moment, a million different things started to make sense. Sharpay now understood why Chad helped Kim so much with Alex; he would do anything for Troy's son. She now knew why Kim knew so much about Troy. Most importantly, Sharpay knew why Alex had Troy's eyes. As she heard Chad yelling because Troy and Kim hang upon him, she decided to confront Chad. She slowly walked over to her boyfriend, only wearing an oversized towel.

"So exactly how long have you known that my so-called best friend is fucking Troy Bolton and had his kid?"  
To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter and the last, the flashbacks tell us the story of what happened. However, they are not the same as the story that Chad and Kim are telling each other. This should be evident by the fact you see some scenes from the perspective of Ryan, Jack, and others. So congratulations, you know more about what's going on than some of the characters do.


	25. Nothing But An Allusion Built On Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read the last chapter.
> 
> This chapter made me raise the rating of the story to M in the original version. During the rewrite, I realize that earlier chapters call for a higher rating. Especially with some of the things I added, like Chad's relationship with Jamie. So far, this story has covered serious subject matter like sexual assault, informed consent, and domestic violence, along with revenge porn. It's not going to get any easier. As Chad and Sharpay's relationship progress, the story will have more sexual content. Although I am the queen of fade to black. We also have Kim and Troy, who apparently can't be in the same state without jumping each other. Plus, one relationship that was mostly in the background in the original version will be front and center in the revised version, but that may not happen until part two.
> 
> This chapter and the next will deal heavily with child abuse.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own HSM. If I did, it probably wouldn't be appropriate for the Disney channel.
> 
> 2020 update: I don't think it would end up on Disney plus either. We are definitely in Hulu or FX territory. This is so soap opera-ish. 
> 
> Warning: Depictions and discussions of child abuse, strong language, and mentions of sexual assault. Although, because of the way I divided the original version of the chapter, all the sexual content ended up in the next section. I had no choice; otherwise, this would end up 12,000 words with all the changes.  
> (Feel free to encourage me to hurry up and finish the final proofreading on chapter 26, so I can post it early.)

Midafternoon July 13, 1995, Lava Springs Country Club

Five-year-old Sharpay sat in the rehearsal room, trying not to cry. Her mommy just finished screaming at her again because she wasn't good enough yet despite all the money on choreographers and voice coaches. The annual talent show was in two days, and Sharpay screwed up again. No matter how hard she tried, she could not get the choreography right. When Darby watched the rehearsals earlier this afternoon, Ryan was perfect. Sharpay missed two steps during the second verse and forgot a word. Ryan got to play with his Little League friends, and Sharpay suffered Darby's wrath.

Even at five, Sharpay Evans already knew that her mother cared more about appearances than her own child. Darby was sickeningly sweet to Sharpay in public. Darby always dressed her in the most elegant clothing and gave her the best things. Darby would never yell at her in front of other people. She only hit in places where the bruises wouldn't show. This time it was her stomach, the very first time a few weeks ago was her legs. Sharpay is confident this is going to be a regular occurrence now.

Sharpay knew not to cry. It would be worse if she cried. It didn't matter; the rehearsal room was soundproof. Sharpay already knew not to tell daddy. Darby told her that her daddy would never believe a whiny little girl over his wife. If she did say anything to anyone else, Ryan would become her mother's latest victim. Sharpay knew she had to protect Ryan.

When she heard the door cracked open, Sharpay was worried Darby was coming back to hurt her again. Instead, it was Kimberly Kim. She was another country club kid like Sharpay, who was dressed in the latest styles. Her mommy was a hotel heiress. She also wasn't very nice. That may explain why Kim's eyes seemed sad, just like Sharpay's.

"Are you okay?" The girl asked, pointing to Sharpay's top. Apparently, Darby broke skin this time. Blood was seeping through Sharpay's white top.

"I am okay, " Sharpay stammered out to the girl that Sharpay barely knew. Her painful moan when she tried to get up told the truth.

"No, you're not. Your Mrs. Evans daughter Sharpay, right? I will go and tell her that you are hurt." before the girl could leave the room, Sharpay grabbed her.

"Please don't tell her," Sharpay said, pleaded with the slightly older girl.

"It's okay; most moms make things better, or so I've heard." For a seven-year-old, Kim sounded very bitter.

"Not if she's the one that caused it," Sharpay whispered softly.

"Your mom hits you?" Kim asked.

"Please don't tell anybody?" Sharpay told her with tears running down her cheeks.

"I won't," the girl sighed as she grabbed Sharpay’s hand. 

xxxxx  
November 8, 2008, 7:57 AM  
"So exactly how long have you known that my so-called best friend is fucking Troy Bolton and had his kid?" That was the one question Chad did not want to hear from his girlfriend. The fact that Sharpay actually said fuck in that context proved how angry she was.

"How much of that conversation did you hear?" He asked her carefully.

"Enough to know that my best friend of 13 ½ years doesn't trust me enough to tell me about her relationship with Troy." Shit. She knew. He warned Kim and Troy. So did Ryan and Taylor, for that matter. However, they didn't listen. Now he was the one who was going to have to deal with this. 

"Kim knows things that you don't know, and yet she couldn't tell me about Alex's real father. Apparently, she had no problem telling you. You're her BFF now." Sharpay said, screaming with tears running down her face. This was never a good sign with Sharpay. If she was mad, then she was at least processing what she was feeling.

"Sharpay, it wasn't like that," Chad said as he tried to grab her hand.

"She told you about Alex," Sharpay said in a half sob half scream as she pushed him away.

"Kim didn't tell me anything," Chad said, keeping his voice as calm as possible.

"No, let me guess Troy told you about everything. Troy actually is your BFF. You probably knew from the beginning." Sharpay yelled at him as she threw a pillow.

"Sharpay, I promise to explain everything I can if you calm down."

"I will not calm down. You're supposed to love me." The way she said that made him want to cry. "You lied to me. My best friend lied to me about her son. You kept the whole thing a secret from me for who knows how many years. I shouldn't be surprised because you didn't tell me about making out with Ryan. He didn't either."

"He told you eventually," Chad said in Ryan's defense.

"By accident. Neither one of you was ready to admit that you're not heterosexual. But that's just how things are in the Evans family. We are all liars. My mom is lying to my father by screwing her assistant. She cannot let anybody see the true monster she really is. My life is nothing but an allusion built on lies." She collapsed to the floor as she said that last phrase. Her tears were falling quickly.

She finally let him hold her. Her body felt like ice, and she was shaking all over. This wasn't an ordinary crying session. This was the emotional equivalent of the dam breaking. This had to be more than Kim not telling her about Alex. This was 19 years of pain and frustration breaking through. Everything she kept hidden for so long is finally coming out.

"Baby, it's okay. Just let go." He whispered to her as he rocked her body back and forth.

"Nothing's okay. Everything is a lie." Sharpay whispered.

"Some things are always true." He said, kissing her forehead.

"Name something," Sharpay said in a whisper as she continued to cry in his arms.

"I will always love you," Chad said as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Then why did you keep this from me?" Sharpay asked.

"I wanted to tell you immediately, but Troy and Kim wanted to wait until Thanksgiving. I explicitly told them they were stupid for waiting."

"Obviously, they didn't listen to you."

"You think they would've after my screw up with Taylor. "If it makes you feel better, they didn't tell me either. I figured it out when I realized Alex and Troy have the same food allergies."

"They do. I can't even have French fries with ketchup when Alex is in the vicinity."

"I was angry when I figured it out too. I had no idea that Kim and Troy were together for most of Troy's sophomore year. Considering how much time I spent with Troy, that was an amazing feat. It hurt that he didn't tell me. Troy knew about Ryan and Jamie, yet he didn't trust me about Kim. I may have cursed him out, so I understand why you're angry."

"This does not make me feel better."

"I'm at least hoping it will make you hate me less. Is it working?"

"Maybe," Sharpay said with a half-smile.

"I actually figured it out before Troy." And Ryan, but he's not telling Sharpay that. Since Chad probably will have to tell his other best friend that his mom is an adulterer at some point, he should at least shield him from Sharpay's wrath. "Troy didn't even know of the possibility of Alex until a few weeks ago and not from Kim," Chad explained.

"How did he find out then?" Sharpay asked.

"Actually, it was you."

"How exactly did I accomplish that when I just found out the truth?" Sharpay asked incredulously.

"You told him that Alex was Kim's son. Troy put the rest together himself. He didn't know officially until the day after we started dating." Chad explained.

"Why didn't you tell me when your attempts to get them to tell me failed miserably?" Sharpay asked.

"Troy and Kim asked me not to tell you because they wanted to do it in person in a few weeks. As I already mentioned, I told him that was a bad idea." Chad explained.

"At least I didn't break a plasma." Sharpay half-joked.

"Very true. Also, it wasn't my secret to tell Sharpay. Just like I don't tell other people about Richard. It's too personal and private to share. They were going to tell you at Thanksgiving. They just needed time to figure things out among themselves, which is why they are in Vegas this weekend. If it makes you feel better, Troy did not even tell Gabriella about Alex." Chad tells her.

"Not really. Unlike those two, I want a relationship where we tell each other everything." Sharpay said in a whisper as she tried to get up without losing her towel.

"You just said earlier that there are things about you that I don't know yet. Is that because you are deliberately keeping stuff from me or because you're just not ready to tell me yet?" When she didn't answer, he continued on. "You did not tell me about your suspicions involving Darby until last night."

"That's different."

"Or maybe you were not ready to tell me. That does not mean you love me any less."

"I need to get ready. I'm sure the car will be here soon. There's no way I'm letting you leave the house wearing that." Sharpay said, pointing to the T-shirt he was currently sporting. Great, Sharpay was using fashion as a defense mechanism. That meant the walls were back firmly in place. He would let her get away with it, but tonight they will talk this out even if he had to call Ryan to referee.

"Your father said the brunch was casual," Chad replied.

"Casual with my family means no tie. I thought Ryan gave you a primer?" Sharpay said as she walked into her closet and pulled out several suit jackets and dress pants, as well as a golf outfit.

"Ryan forgot to mention that. I don't remember trying any of this stuff on," Chad said as she handed him the clothing.

"You didn't. The last time we were at the store, I had your measurements entered into the system. Now that you are dating a member of the country club set, you have to dress the part." Last month he gave up on trying to keep her from buying expensive gifts for him. In the Evans family, they say "I love you" with visa.

"We are still dating even though you're mad at me?" Chad asked.

"I'm not Gabriella. I don't run away at the first sign of trouble. I am in this for the duration. I'm still mad at you, though. This is why you're wearing the suit and tie that I'd pick out."

"Yes, dear," Chad said sardonically.

"Do you want to sleep by yourself again tonight?" Sharpay said as she put his outfit in his hands and pushed him into Ryan's room.  
XXXX  
The moment Sharpay push Chad through the door to Ryan's room, her towel fell down to the ground along with the last bit of her composure. She almost took out her anger on Chad. She almost acted like Darby. The thought petrified her. She never wanted to be Darby. She quickly turned on her stereo so Chad couldn't hear her crying. If he heard her crying, he would be over there in seconds. She needed to be alone right now.

She was angry and hurt, but not at Chad. She knew the only reason Chad didn't tell her was Troy specifically asked him not to. What hurts the most was Kim. Kim knew everything about Sharpay from Darby to Richard. Kim even figured out that Sharpay was in love with Chad years before she realized it. Yet, Kim never trusted Sharpay in the same way. Sharpay was already upset about Kim keeping her out of the Alex situation even before she knew of Troy's involvement. 

Theoretically, Sharpay understood why Kim needed to protect Alex. Considering Troy could have been no older than 15 at the time of conception, she was probably protecting him as well. She just couldn't understand why Kim didn't feel that she could trust Sharpay to keep the two of them safe as well.

The proverbial cherry on top was Kim knew all about Sharpay's crush on Troy, and yet she never mentioned that she and Troy were lovers. Kim knew about heard dozens of schemes to get with Troy, and Kim never said anything. 

Sharpay felt like a fool. If she had known about Kim and Troy, she would have stopped chasing Troy years ago. It was in the girl code. Thou shall not chase after the guy your best friend is entirely in love with. (There's probably a sibling version of that as well, but she and Ryan have never been one for the rules.)

Ironically enough, Troy was the one who told her about his mysterious love. They talked about girl X a lot recently. He never mentioned her name, only her qualities— in hindsight, that had to have been deliberate. Chad didn't know that Troy only started dating Gabriella to get over girl X. Troy even followed Gabriella because he didn't want to lose her like he lost girl X, even though he didn't love Gabriella. As it turns out, Troy's girl X was Kim.

Sharpay pushed her thoughts of betrayal and sadness behind her usual mask of fashionista indifference. Knowing Darby, the car would be waiting before 9:00. She couldn't approach Darby upset because the woman would eat her alive otherwise. 

Instead, she reapplied her makeup after grabbing her outfit that matches Chad's perfectly. She went with different shades of blue. She was distancing herself from the pink that Darby forced her to wear.

10 minutes later, she stood staring at her reflection, only wearing her underwear and top. She was desperately trying to get her hair together, but nothing was really working. She would just wear it up. As she began to placer hair in a ponytail, her shirt went up just enough for her to see the scar on her stomach. Sharpay gently traced the spot with one finger.

Sharpay remembered the day she received that scar. Kim found her in the rehearsal room, trying not to cry after Darby attacked her for getting the choreography wrong. That was when they became friends. Kim was the only one who knew that Darby used to hit her. From age five until age 11, when they move to Rhode Island for one year, Darby hit Sharpay. After that, Darby stuck to psychological abuse only.

"Sharpay, do you know what tie I should wear with this jacket?" She turned around at the sound of his voice. However, she didn't say a word; instead, her hand just stayed on that one scar. The tear tracks were still visible on her face. He didn't say a word. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her.  
XXXX  
In the 13 years that he has known her, he has never seen Sharpay this emotionally distraught. She was so messed up that he had to help her get dressed. Her hands were shaking too much to continue. Her reaction couldn't be just about Kim. She was too upset for it to be just about Kim. 

He felt betrayed by Troy for keeping Kim from him. Especially because he knew about Jamie and Ryan. But he never had the reaction Sharpay was having. Maybe it was Darby. He wasn't sure if the woman's adultery was the only factor.

Ryan has been giving him warnings for a while. He's been told multiple times that the Darby he met in public was not real. Ryan asked Chad to take care of Sharpay because he knew Darby would be too busy with herself to care. Chad was also told in no uncertain terms to let Darby know that they kissed last year. Ryan also asked him not to tell Darby about the Kelsi breakup. Then there's the fact that Sharpay was convinced that Ryan was covering up being Nonheterosexual to avoid the wrath of Darby. That was sending warning bells off in Chad's head.

Chad also remembers the conversation with Kim the night of the not so virginal punch incident. Darby was always the one who pushed Ryan and Sharpay towards perfection. The fact that Ryan was starting to find his Juilliard schedule less stressful than Darby was concerning. Ms. Darbus did not have anything good to say about Darby, either. Including derailing the original production of The Taming of the Drama Queen.

But there had to be more? Chad was sure of it. If Chad wasn't afraid of accidentally telling Ryan about his mom's infidelity, he would be sending emergency text messages to his friend. But he does not want to have that conversation with Ryan right now, especially after he caught Kelsi making out with Natasha again. Ryan does not need that. Plus, he would be freaking out about Sharpay freaking out, and Ryan also did not need that.

Unfortunately, that meant he only had Kim to consult. When he was alone waiting for the car to pick them up outside the mansion, he decided to call Kim. When she didn't pick up, he assumed she was still busy screwing Troy. This resulted in him not leaving the best message for Kim. 

"Kim, when you get done blowing my best friend, could you please call me back. Your best friend is having a slight nervous breakdown or significant nervous breakdown. I'm not sure which. I can't call Ryan because I don't want to accidentally tell him his mom is fucking José, and he owes his sister money. Her assistant is definitely not gay."

"Nice message," Sharpay said from behind him. She instantly grabbed his hand. Even though she seemed to be normal, he could still feel her body shaking.

"You're not going to tell them that I know?" Sharpay asked him as they stepped inside the town car.

"No," but he might warn Ryan and Taylor eventually. 

"Mostly because I'm a little annoyed that they didn't listen to me when I told Kim that you find out. Also, I don't want to tell Kim and Troy that I was the one who accidentally told you the truth. Also, I am sure you want them to suffer until Thanksgiving when they were planning to tell you anyway."

"I think my cruelty is rubbing off on you," Sharpay remarked.

"It's not cruelty; it's cutting. I'm just trying to figure out what's going on. Even though we have only been together for a little while, I know you tend to keep things bottled up inside you. Unfortunately, that leads to explosions. I don't know if you're reacting to the present or the past. Maybe we should just go home. I'll call your dad's assistant and tell him we're not feeling well."

"We're going. If we back out, I will never hear the end of it from Darby. I will tell you everything tonight. Just give me time, okay?" Sharpay said as she went in for a soft kiss.

"Tonight, you will tell me everything?" Chad asked earnestly.

"I promise," Sharpay said as she leaned into him.  
Xxxxx  
Meanwhile, in Las Vegas

Troy was currently watching Kim run around trying to get Alex and herself ready before meeting her dad at 10 AM. Alex was still running around in his pajamas, and Kim was still sporting post-sex hair. He knew they should not have tried to fit in round five this morning. They never grasped the concept of a quickie, even when they were sneaking around in high school.

"Can I help you?" Troy asked.

"Hold him down as I change him. Otherwise, it is going to take at least another hour, and I still need to shower." 

"Of course."

15 minutes later, the two managed to get Alex in a pair of dress pants and shoes. Socks were too much to ask for, but they tried.

"I've been told that Einstein never wore socks, so it's okay." Kim just shook her head at his remark.

"At least our child is in good company, and you can try that line out all my father when he comments about the lack of socks."

"Like I promised last night, I will help you with your father no matter what."

"Just so you know, I'm scheduling potty training for when you're living with us this summer. There's no way I'm handling that alone." Even though they did spend a good portion of their time working through two years of sexual tension, they did manage to work through a lot of their other issues. Apparently, talking things out between sexual encounters seemed to work well for them.

"Is he always like this?" Troy asked her as he heard a knock on the front door.

"Yes. Why do you think I got a nanny as soon as I could afford it? I'm currently on number seven, I think. Ryan and Sharpay only went through three, one of which was Jimmy's mom, actually." Kim said as she walked over to answer the door. Troy was surprised to see it was his father with coffee in his hands. "I thought we were not meeting until 10 AM?" Kim said quickly in panic.

"I figured you could use your daily coffee, and I could talk to my son for a few minutes before we see your dad," Jack said, handing the cup of coffee to Kim.

"I definitely can use caffeine." She said before taking a long drink. "I think I only got about 3 hours of sleep last night."

"I heard. You know, for a four-star hotel, these walls are pretty thin." Troy instantly saw Kim blush. He wondered how long it would take her to realize his father was bluffing. There was no way he could hear them because he was on a different floor.

"I think I am going to take a shower now while you two talk. If Alex kicks off his shoes, try to put socks on him." A blushing Kim said, running into the bathroom.

"Do you really have to mess with her like that?" Troy admonished. "She is already edgy because of her father and losing her cell phone. Kim thinks she may have left it in the car in Albuquerque. There's also a chance that Alex put it somewhere. Well aware of what happened that midterms."

"Especially because Kim just transferred to U of A."

"Along with the fact that different states have different requirements for teachers. Kim is getting to the most crucial part of her education curriculum. Transferring again now would just put her ridiculously behind." Troy argued.

"That is very true."

"Besides, Berkeley has a better drama department. Contrary to what everybody thinks, that was the real reason why I'm going to school there. Plus, there is my eligibility to play basketball if I transfer schools." Troy brought up the last point, even though it wasn't really a factor he considered that much, in hopes of appeasing his father.

"I hope that basketball was not a major factor in your decision-making?" Okay, he wasn't expecting that response. This was coming from a man who lived and breathed basketball.

"That's a major change from last year," Troy said, a little shocked.

"Last year, you did not have a two-year-old son…That we were aware of. Things are different when you have a kid."

"I realize I don't have the same choices anymore. Basketball was only considered in the capacity of a basketball scholarship. If I had to choose Alex or basketball, I choose Alex." His son was the most important thing.

"If money is the only reason…" Jack started.

"Dad, money is not even a factor. Kim's trust fund matures in less than three weeks. When she turns 21, she will have full power over a trust fund estimated at $21.2 million. Kim will be paying me 'child support.' Although, I think it's just her way of making sure I'm not living on a diet of Raman noodles." Not that he's gotten to that point, but at least this way, he won't have to get a job next semester like he was planning to. Kim doesn't want him working, going to school, and taking care of Alex.

"She chose Alex over $21.2 million?" His father asked in complete shock.

"Actually, at that time, it was worth $28.9 million, but the market has taken a dive recently."

"I'm definitely glad she was the girlfriend that you accidentally got pregnant with." So was Troy. If he was going to be connected to anyone for life, he wanted it to be Kim.  
XXXX  
30 minutes into brunch with Darby Sharpay wish she took Chad up on his earlier offer. Not surprisingly at all, Vince had a last-minute Saturday morning meeting with the board. Per Daniel, her dad's assistant, they found out he would not be joining the group until later today. This was actually pretty normal for an Evans family outing, so she shouldn't be surprised. The only shocker was Darby still showed up.

But she shouldn't really be surprised because Darby never misses an opportunity to make her miserable. So far this morning, Darby criticized Sharpay's appearance "I really wish you would go back to being a blonde. You were so much prettier back then." "Blue just isn't your color, darling. You look so much better in pink." and her personal favorite, "You do know that the freshman 15 is just a myth. You don't have to put on any weight in college."

Once Darby was done criticizing her aesthetic, she moved on to attacking Sharpay's directorial debut. "Why did you decide to reverse the genders of the characters? Lucy's character was too aggressive. She shouldn't be the one chasing after William." "I thought I kept you from making a fool of yourself when I made the principal kill the production two years ago." Sharpay always had a feeling her mom was responsible for the abrupt cancellation of that show, but now she had proof. It didn't hurt; it just made her feel numb. That was usually her default mode around Darby these days. She didn't even have the energy for anger.

When she was done with that, Darby started attacking her choice of academic major. "I don't know why you are majoring in business. You never had a head for numbers." Apparently, her mother forgot about her straight A's in all her math and statistic classes in high school. If it didn't involve performing, Darby didn't give a fuck.

Sharpay had to keep Chad from throwing a fork at her when she said this. Instead, he just texted Ryan under the table. (The fact that he decided to text Ryan was a sign in itself of how bad things were because she knew Chad was afraid of saying too much to Ryan.) Sharpay is almost sure he asked Ryan why their mom was a Bitch, but the lighting was terrible. Sharpay has been asking herself that question for years.

There was also a good 5-minute rant about the almost-sex tape. Experts included, "If you're going to sleep around, make sure there are no cameras involved." As well as "Why did you have such horrible music playing in the background?" She didn't care at all about Sharpay's privacy being violated.

It was at that point that Darby moved on to criticizing her choice of boyfriends. She began her criticism by comparing Chad to Kelsi, who was the most fabulous person ever, according to Darby. Darby had no idea that Ryan ended things because Kelsi was awful and most definitely screwing Natasha.

Then Darby started making nasty remarks about Chad's hair and apparel choices. Apparently, they made Chad look … Okay, she used a really homophobic slur that Sharpay will not repeat. A.k.a. what Ricky Ward painted on Ryan's locker last year. Part of her almost wishes Chad would've replied with "that's because I'm one," but it is probably for the best he didn't.

Darby even managed to get a couple racial insults in there that made Sharpay want to crawl under the table. Though she now hated him for cheating on her with Penelope, she was glad things were never serious enough with Zeke for him to get to the meet the parents stage. If they were in the public dining area, Darby would just make polite conversation. Unfortunately, they were sitting in a private dining area, which allowed Darby to let loose. Or maybe she's just not even bothering to pretend with Chad.

"You're not actually going to eat bread, are you? You know it goes straight to your hips. How are you going to attract a suitable husband if you get any fatter than you already are? You must be what a size six now." Darby said to her with her normal condescending tone.

"I'm not looking, mother. I already have a boyfriend." She would mention she was already planning to be Mrs. Sharpay Danforth, but she didn't want Chad to go into a choking fit in front of her mother. Fortunately, Chad answered for her.

"Since I'm the one who will most likely be her future husband, I really don't care if she's a size six or a size 26," Chad responded. 

"Like she is going to marry someone like you. You're fine for a college fling, but You are not husband material. My daughter must marry someone of a certain class. That is just not you. Excuse me, I need to go freshen up."

If Darby didn't leave, Sharpay would stab her where her heart was supposed to be. Sometimes she wondered if a wooden stake would be more appropriate. Maybe wooden stakes worked on emotional vampires as well.

"Your mother is an absolute bitch. A racist, homophobic, Bitch. Now I understand how Ryan ended up with Kelsi."

"Apparently, you said this to Ryan in text message form."

"I had no choice. I tried to avoid texting Ryan because I don't want to accidentally tell him about your mother's infidelity. However, it was either that or stab her with the butter knife."

"Or tell Darby that if you don't end up married to me, then you'll probably end up marrying Ryan." She could totally see Chad saying that too, and it wouldn't be a lie. Sharpay was seriously considering putting a line in her will that Chad was free to date Ryan if anything happened to her. "We already decided you were going to be in Evans no matter what." 

"But for that to happen, one something absolutely horrible would've happened to you, and we would be mourning together. Two, the government would have to make same sex marriage legal. But anything to fuck with your mom. I hate her. Not only is she cheating on your father, but she also treats you like trash. I don't care what she says about me, but I won't let her talk to you like that."

"That's a horrible thing to say about your future mother in law, even if it's true," Sharpay said with a smile as she kissed him. "This is tame for her. She loves torturing me. She gets off on the pain."

"Her being a masochist seems on brand. She reminds me of how Charles treated my mom but worse. I didn't even think that was possible." Chad remarked.

"No, she likes causing other people pain, which makes her sadist. I'm her favorite target. That's why everyone but you and Troy had jobs here the summer before senior year. She knew it would drive me crazy to have all those people from high school that made fun of me here all the time."

"I thought I was part of that group?" Chad asked in confusion.

"Remember, you applied separately. When I went to talk to Fulton about hiring Troy, I notice your application in the stack of possible summer hires. I persuaded him to hire you. I hoped that if you were already here, Troy would be more willing to work here. If you remember from my paper, the whole scheme was to get Troy away from Gabriella."

"Because you thought she had no respect for the theater at all and was ridiculously fake but knew Troy has real talent," Chad remarked.

"I don't feel like I'm wrong in that regard, considering she suddenly become a sorority sister thanks to her new friend Mercedes. If I knew Troy was hopelessly in love with Kim and was using Gabriella as a substitute, I would have bought him a first-class ticket to New York instead." 

"What did you want more, Troy, or to get Troy away from Gabriella?" Chad asked his girlfriend seriously.

"For him to be happy and away from Gabriella. If he's happy with Kim, then that's great because she is not evil."

"Then why are you so upset?" Chad asked.

"This has nothing to do with Troy. I've been over him for a long time. This is just a reaction to a million different things. Only half of them involve being betrayed by my best friend. Can we talk about how evil my mother is again?"

"She prefers Kelsi. She has horrible taste in significant others for her children." Chad remarked.

"Kelsi hates me, so that's a plus for Darby," Sharpay said darkly. "I can't believe she said you were not husband material. Like I would ever marry some country club snob. At least she has toned it down in recent years."

"This is your mother tone down? What did she do before? Hurt you physically instead of just psychologically? No wonder you were able to handle Charles so well when you had lunch with my parents." At his question, Sharpay completely froze. That was enough for Chad to know the truth.

"She did," Chad said in realization. All Sharpay could do was nod her confirmation. 

"In fifth grade, during recess, you were playing on the monkey bars, and your shirt slipped up a little. I remember seeing all these bruises on your back. You told me you got it at rehearsal for your dance recital. That was a lie?" Chad asked. Sharpay couldn't believe he remembered that.

"Not completely; Darby hit me because I was bad at rehearsal. That was the last time. Child welfare services came to check on what was going on. They believed me when I told them the same lie I told you. After that close call, she never hit me again. We moved to Rhode Island after that for a little while until the rumors died down. To this day, I still don't know how anybody found out." Although she always suspected it could've been her dance teacher since she was promptly fired afterward.

"When I went home that day, I told my mom what I saw and what you told me. I guess she saw through it more easily than I did. She did a lot of child advocacy work at that time. Come to think of it, she did this last-minute presentation at our school just a couple of days later. We should have got you and Ryan out of there."

"She never hit Ryan. I made sure of that." Sharpay told him.

"That you're aware of." Unfortunately, that was true. She knew Ryan wasn't completely unscathed. She knew Darby's casual homophobic words hurt Ryan deeply. He was convinced Darby would never actually love him. Sharpay didn't have the heart to tell him that he was probably right. Darby couldn't love anybody because her heart was made of stone.

"It's fine. Even if I didn't get away from Darby, you got her to stop. If I didn't already love you, that fact alone would make me. Even Ryan didn't notice the bruises." Because she actively hid them from Ryan. "You're the only one who was paying attention."

"Didn't Kim notice what was going on?" Chad asked.

"Who do you think ran interference for six years? Kim even gave up parts for me in grade school just to keep Darby from hurting me." Sharpay said quickly before Darby walked back into the room with Sharpay's father on her arm. They were kissing and touching. The vision of a perfect family made Sharpay lose all appetite for the little food Darby was allowing her to eat. 

To be continued…


	26. Chapter 26: The art of letting go and moving forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read or left kudos on the last chapter. I adore you all. The hard stuff isn’t over yet, and it’s going to get worse. Sorry. Wait until we get to the Thanksgiving arc.
> 
> Warning: Detailed descriptions of past child abuse as well as sexual content.
> 
> I'm actually posting a slightly different version on A30 that's a little more explicit. I prefer to fade to black, but the characters do what they want.

Midafternoon July 13, 1995 lava Springs, country club  
Seven-year-old Kimberly Kim walked into the rehearsal space at Lava Springs because she was bored waiting for her dad to get out of his job interview. Kim wasn't expecting to find a scared five-year-old. Especially one that was terrified of her own mom and was too afraid to tell anybody. Part of Kim knew she shouldn’t keep this a secret, but she wasn’t sure what else to say to get Sharpay to stop crying. Although her promise really didn’t help.

“My mommy is mean to me too.” Kim told the crying five-year-old, holding onto her for dear life. At least this cause the tears to slow down a little bit.

“Does she hit you?” Sharpay asked. That may Kimberly sad and angry. Did Sharpay think that was normal? At least Kim knew that the way her mom treated her wasn’t at all acceptable.

“She tried to a couple weeks ago, but my dad stopped her. He says that’s his job as my daddy to protect me.” Kim remembered that fight very well, even if she only understood the Mandarin part of the arguing. She never took Korean lessons, even though her dad wanted her to.

“I think that’s why we moved to a new apartment.” It was a lot smaller than their old house, but at least she didn’t have to deal with her mom screaming at her all the time or her mandatory classes. “My dad is interviewing for a job with your dad. He doesn’t work at grandpa’s hotel anymore.” That’s the only reason why they were at the club today. Now that they didn’t live with Zhēn anymore, her dad was no longer a club member. 

“That must be nice. At least your father cares. Mommy says that daddy wouldn’t believe me.” Kim didn’t actually believe that, but she didn’t tell Sharpay that. Daddies always choose their kids, right?

XXXX  
Midmorning November 8, 2008, Grand Beijing Gardens Hotel and Casino Las Vegas Nevada

Why did Kim believe that her family could have a civil brunch together in public? The family buffet brunch was going worse than dinner the night before. She didn’t even think that was possible, considering Jack threw a dinner roll at her father. Yet here they were. If she thought they could get away with it, Kim, Troy, and Alex would sit at a completely different table from the fathers. 

They couldn’t stop arguing with each other. Kim was just grateful that they haven’t resorted to throwing food again. Regardless everybody was staring at them. Jay went into another one of his rants. That made Kim think about her conversation with Troy between rounds two and three early this morning. It was amazing the amount of clarity you can have after a fantastic double orgasm.

“I don’t remember your dad being like this. He was the protective parent who kept you away from your mom.” Troy told her, as he held her close. 

“Then I got pregnant, and I wasn’t daddy’s little girl anymore. It’s been like this ever since I called him in tears about the positive pregnancy test.” Kim said as she curled into Troy's naked body.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there with you for that call. I’m sorry that you couldn’t even call me because of what Lucy did.” Kim responded by leaning over to kiss him. She missed this so much over the last two years. She felt like such a fool for leaving and not fighting Lucy. Maybe leaving was the right thing to do initially. But when she realized she was pregnant with Alex, she should’ve fought Lucy.

“It’s okay, you’re here now,” Kim whispered, pulling out of the kiss.

“And I am not leaving you or Alex even though your dad is a dick to me. Which I get because I did get you pregnant, but it has been two years. Why does he keep doing this to you?”

“I don’t know. He criticizes me and then goes all poppa bear on Alex. He keeps using the same points all the time. I am so tired of him saying that getting pregnant at 18 is a disgrace to the family name. It’s exhausting trying to make someone happy that will never be.” 

“You deserve so much better.” Troy placed a kiss on her neck. “You know if you're such a disgrace to the family name, why don't you get a new last name? I personally prefer Kimberly Bolton." Troy said as he began to stroke her inner thigh as he went back to kissing her neck. Part of her wanted his hand to go higher. She knew if he did that, this conversation would probably never get finished.

"I'm not going to marry you just to spite my father, even if we are in Vegas.” Kim let out a slight laugh. “We've only been back together for about 7 hours. We still have a million things to work through." Although Kim was starting to forget what most of those things are as Troy’s hand starts going higher, and his mouth slowly makes its way toward her breasts. The boy is definitely not rusty, although he is managed to become a bit of a tease.

"Kim, we've been back together since the moment you called me back in August. It just took me a little time to figure it out. People who are just friends don't call each other twice a day to share their deepest secrets or tell each other "I love you" all the time. " Troy said all this as he peppered her collarbone with kisses. 

"I love you," he said as he moved down to her bare breast kissing each one." I love our son," he said as he kissed the scar from her emergency cesarean. "I know you love me," he was in between her thighs at this point. "I think we should get married."

"21, I'll marry you then." Kin said with a screen as he began to suck her nipple, and his fingers started to circle her clitoris. He was such an asshole right now.

"You turned 21 in three weeks," Troy said as he continued teasing her with his fingers.

"When you turn 21, I'll marry you if we are still together," she said breathlessly as he intensified his ministrations. She felt him add a second finger.

"You could still take my last name now. We're already going to change Alex's name.” They actually talk to the lawyer about that already. It happened when they met to talk about establishing legal paternity. “It wouldn't be that strange if you both have the same last name. I want you to have it now." Troy said this as he kissed her stomach once more as he continued torturing her with his expert hands. Still knew where her spots were. Okay, she’s pretty sure he just found a new one.

"If I say yes, will you please stop torturing me and let me cum?"  
"I'm having so much fun. I’m sure I can make you orgasm just from this." He stroked her harder.

“But I really want to take advantage of the 18-year-old refractory period,” Kim said as she dragged him up to kiss her again.

“Who am I to argue with my fiancé?.” Troy remarked as he finally replaced his hands with what she really wanted.

Her dad's continuous shouting pulled her out of her enjoyable memories just before it got to the orgasmic part. He just used that same tired line for the 90th time this weekend. They were going to wait until the lawyers had the paperwork ready, but she couldn’t wait anymore.

"I'm sorry you see me as such a thing of dishonor. I could never do anything right. Don't worry, after my birthday, I won't be bringing any more reproach to the family name. Because by then, I won't have It." Both her father and Jack looked at her in complete shock. 

"You're not marrying that boy," Mr. Kim screamed at her. “You’re not repeating my mistake.” That part was whispered, but she still heard him. What did he mean by that?

"If we did decide to get married, that's our business. We're both over 18. If we wanted to, we could be married by the time we have to meet Troy's coach at 2 pm.” That caused Jack to knock over his water glass. Thankfully he spilled it all over her father. 

“Did your grandfather put you up to this?”Jay asked, confusing Kim even more.

“No, I haven’t even spoken to him since graduation, and I probably won’t send him an invite since he let mom do what she did. However, don't worry, the wedding is not happening until 2011. You have plenty of time to get over it. I guess it goes without saying that we are dating again.”

“You shouldn’t be concerning yourself with your personal relationship when you have your child to focus on. Sex doesn’t equal a good relationship or a healthy environment for a kid.” 

“Trust me, I know that. My relationship with Troy isn't just about sex, even though we did have sex last night. It was delicious multiple orgasms, wake the neighbors, try out things from the Kama Sutra sex. I guess that's what happens when you are kept away from someone you really love for two years, five months, and eight days." 

Kim actually kept track of how long they were apart. Just to twist the knife in a little more, she gave Troy a kiss that was anything but chase. This was an 'I want round six and seven as soon as where alone' kiss.

"If you're not getting married right away, how will you get your new last name on your 21st birthday?" Jack asked her as he recovered from the initial shock of the engagement announcement.

"If it's okay with you, I intend to take the Bolton last name now. You know that we're already going to change Alex’s last name, so we might as well all have the same one." Kim explained.

"I think it's a great idea." Jack smiled, and she could tell it was genuine. At least one of Troy’s parents was on her side.

"Dad, I've been trying to make you happy for the last 21 years. I've never succeeded. I am going to stop trying to change the things that I know I can never change. I was always a failure in your eyes. In a few weeks, I will be free completely of you and mom, money and all."

"So, you only see me as a pocketbook?" Jay asked.

"That's what you made yourself. The father who left Zhēn when she tried to hit me disappeared a long time ago. I didn't care about money than when we had to move into that tiny apartment. I definitely don't care about it now after New York. There are more important things than money."

"When your trust fund was restored, Vanessa made sure Zhēn couldn't use it against you again. Nothing's changed; I just want to protect you."

“Thank you for doing that regarding the trust fund. However, the way you treat me isn’t protecting me. You can’t keep chastising me for something that I can’t change. I don’t regret Alex, and I don’t regret Troy. I never will. Until you can accept me for who I really am, I don't want to see you. It hurts me too much. Vanessa is still welcome in my house, but until you grow up, you are not. Troy and I have a few more things to talk about, Jack, can you take Alex for a little while?" She asked.

"Sure," Jack said without hesitation, although she sure he thought they were just leaving to have sex. He agreed anyway, which is why he is her favorite.

"Thank you," Kim said, leaving the hotel restaurant with Troy beside her. The moment she walked into their suite, she collapsed on the floor in tears. Troy's arms were around her within 10 seconds. 

"Let it go, Kim," he whispered as he held onto her as if she would fall away.  
xxxxx  
Shopping with Darby has never been a pleasant experience, even when she was a little girl. Sharpay was never the right size or weight for Darby; anything bigger than zero was unacceptable. Chad forcing her to eat as a normal person meant that Sharpay had managed to put on 10 pounds since the school year began. Chad was happy because most of it went to her chest area.

"I'm sorry that I am actually with someone who won't let me starve myself in the name of fashion," Sharpay said, shouting at her mother when they made it back to the car. Darby chose not to respond directly to that. Instead she went into a 20-minute screaming fest of why she didn't like Chad filled with nasty racial slurs and other expletives that Sharpay will never repeat. Sharpay imagined what she would’ve said if Ryan would’ve brought Chad around instead last year. It would’ve been awful.

"Why do you hate him so much?" Sharpay finally asked her mother when they were almost at Lava Springs.

"He's just not one of us." Sharpay just shook her head at those words.

“That’s a good thing. Chad loves me for me. Not for my money or what he can get from me. For the first time in my entire life, I can be myself around somebody. He accepts me as I am. You never did." Sharpay was so tired of this.

"You never tried hard enough. You were never good enough. I tried so hard to make you into the perfect performer. Unfortunately, nothing ever seemed to work." Darby responded.

"None of that was about me. I will never be good enough for you, but I'm good enough for Chad. I don't care about your opinion of Chad at all. I stopped respecting you a very long time ago, probably about when I realized it's inappropriate to smack your children all the time. I don't need your toxicity in my life anymore.”

"I'll never be out of your life."

“Yes, you will because you're going to leave me alone from now on. I guess I should let you know that Chad saw you with Jose last night."

"You're going to believe that boy over your own mothers?" Darby asked incredulously.

"I am not the five-year-old who you used to beat the hell out of. I hit back, Darby." She cannot even refer to this monster as her mother anymore. “Even if he didn't have video evidence and a second witness, I would believe him ever time. Unlike you, he never hurt me. Even when we thought we hated each other, he never hit me. I am not going to stay silent this time. By the way, he's showing those pictures to dad now.”

“There's no point. Your father already knows. José is not even the first assistant I have slept with. You know how important images to your father. A broken family is bad for business." Sharpay wondered if she was lying, but it didn’t matter. 

"This family is already broken even if nobody sees it," Sharpay said as she quickly ran out of the car as soon as they were back at Lava Springs. She wouldn't give Darby the satisfaction of seeing her cry.  
XXXX  
The last thing Chad wanted to do was play golf with Mr. Evans. He wanted to be with Sharpay. Instead, she was forced to shop with that monster who passed herself off as a mother. 24 hours ago, he was absolutely terrified to spend time with Mr. Evans. He wasn't afraid of him anymore. He did not even respect him presently. 

How could he let Darby hurt Sharpay like that? How could he not know what was happening in his own house? Chad doubted that he would get an answer this afternoon when the conversation focused on basketball and who Obama might pick for his cabinet. On the 16th hole, he decided to tell Mr. Evans exactly where he stood with his daughter.

"Despite what you and Darby might think, I love your daughter very much. I'm not the boyfriend of the week. I'm your future son in law." Chad said with pure cockiness.

“I knew it was going to happen eventually one way or the other. Unlike my wife, I know you're not a fling. I care about my daughter very much. I know you make her happy. I wish you didn’t make Ryan sad, but that’s still better than the Kelsi situation." He knows about that and not the abuse? What the hell?

"Sometimes, I doubt that. You are the one who forced your daughter to go to a school that didn't have a good drama program for the sake of image. You even forced her to move in early just for publicity shots. Although that’s better than what you did for Ryan.”

“I had a meeting I couldn’t reschedule.” Vince tried to argue.

“Bullshit. Your children are props to you, and they always have been—no wonder Shar is seeing a therapist three times a week. I’m surprised Ryan isn’t on the same schedule. He just dated Kelsi to keep up the perfect Evans image even if he argues otherwise.” At least sober. Ryan is surprisingly honest after a bottle of wine. It’s led to some really interesting drunk texting recently. But Chad isn’t telling the most oblivious dad ever that. 

“When was the last time you actually did something for either of your children that didn't involve buying a car or booking hotel reservations? You missed most of the brunch and last night's show. You might know about Kelsi, but have you actually talked to Ryan? Especially after he caught Natasha and Kelsi making out earlier this week?"Chad asked, barely containing his desire to yell.

"I've done lots of things for my daughter, including fixing the mess with the video. Kelsi is with Natasha?" Definitely oblivious.

“This is why you should actually talk to your children occasionally. Thank you for your help with getting the video taken down. However, did you really get that video taken down for Sharpay and me? I have a feeling it had very little to do with us. It was about protecting your image and the Evans brand. Because this is not a family, it’s a brand.” Chad said bitterly. “Also, it may have something to do with keeping me on the basketball team to get money from the boosters. The only important thing in the Evans family is image.”

“That is not everything to me. I love my children.” Vince argued.

“Do you? If you actually love them, then why the fuck are you still with Darby? Why are you still here after everything she has done to you and your children? If you love your kids, why did you let Darby forced Ryan and Sharpay to rehearse 6 hours a day, every day? If you care about your children, why did you just standby as Darby force Ryan and Sharpay into so many activities? The twins were so busy they had no time for anything else."

"Ryan and Sharpay wanted to do all those things," Vince argued. 

“That’s just a lie Darby told you. Ryan hated the Boy Scouts. It was a homophobic toxic nightmare for him. He was also happy not to do community theater this summer. Sharpay despised all the dance competitions that Darby forced her to do. She prefers writing.”

“She’s a good writer. Even though I was late for the show, I did watch the DVD of it this morning.” Vince explained.

“And that play would have happened two years ago if Darby didn't sabotage it. Did you know that she paid the principal to pull the plug on the show two years ago? Were you aware that Darby's abuse was more than just psychological? Did you know about the bruises? Do you know that Darby used to beat the hell out of your daughter whenever she missed a dance step? Even child protective services were called in." Ok now Chad was yelling. He couldn’t help it.

"That was a misunderstanding. Sharpay used to fall a lot during rehearsals back then. Usually, after Ryan was done. Ryan read too much into it, but nothing was happening with their instructor."

Chad didn't know if the man was clueless or just in denial. Neither option was appealing. It is good to know that Ryan at least saw something going on. Although Chad isn’t sure if Sharpay would be happy to know that Ryan knew because, in Sharpay’s mind, that means she wasn’t protecting Ryan enough from the truth. His girlfriend is weird that way.

“Ryan had a right to be suspicious, but it wasn’t the instructor. Sharpay fell a lot in rehearsals, into Darby's fist. I was 10 at the time, and I still found the bruises suspect. I was going to do this as nicely as possible, but I just can't now." Chad said as he pulled his iPhone from his pocket and handed it to Mr. Evans. 

"You can have the phone back. I really don't want it anymore. Just so you know, your allegedly loving wife who tortured both of your children is probably cheating on you with her assistant." Chad promptly left the golf course and Mr. Evans behind.

Chad kept walking. No wonder Sharpay kept the ice princess persona for so long if things were really this bad. Now everything was starting to come out in one big explosion. 

Chad found that explosion taking place 20 minutes later in the rehearsal room. He’s pretty sure the couch is still there only because it’s probably too heavy for Sharpay to lift. He caught her just before she smashed the giant mirror in from of the room. Tears were running down her face, and her body was shaking. Quickly he placed her on the one couch remaining in an upright position and went to lock the door. This conversation needed complete privacy. He put his arms around her as he sat down next to her on the bench.

"Are you ready to talk now?" Chad gently asked her as he placed a single kiss on her forehead. When she nodded her head yes, he continued. "Let's start with the easy question, why did you destroy this room?"

"Because this is the scene of the crime." Sharpay answered Chad’s question in a whisper, "I was never as good as Ryan. Ryan inherited all of mom's natural talent. She was a classically trained ballerina before she married my dad. Ryan could get things instantly that took me forever with the choreographer's to pick up.”

“Ryan is the better dancer, and you’re the better writer. Everybody has their special skills.” Chad tells her, placing a kiss on her for head.

“Darby didn’t care about that. After rehearsals, Ryan would get to go play with his friends. I would be stuck going over the numbers again until Darby would get so frustrated that she would …" Sharpay was shaking too much to continue.

"She would hit you." He finished for her. Sharpay wordlessly nodded her head in acknowledgment. 

"When did it start?" Chad asked calmly.

"When I was five. We were rehearsing for the annual talent show. On the first day of rehearsal with the choreographer, I did really badly. I missed three steps. Darby took it out on me. I had bruises on my legs for weeks." Subconsciously Chad ran a hand over the place that Darby most likely hit. He couldn't decide what he found more infuriating that Darby hit Sharpay for not remembering choreography at five. Or for hiring a choreographer for a five-year-old in the first place. But he should have known because of everything Kim and Ryan have told him.

"A few weeks later, two days before the show, Darby hit me so hard she left permanent scars." Sharpay gently took his hand and moved it underneath her blouse to the physical reminder of that incident. "Kim found me on the floor, trying not to cry. She never told anybody about what was happening because I asked her not to." Chad isn't surprised to find out Kim was Sharpay's secret keeper. That may also explain some of the anger this morning. "That's when we first met."

"Let me see?" Chad asked, needing visual confirmation. Sharpay quickly unbuttoned her blouse, revealing the scar and the soft blue lace bra she was wearing. Because it Sharpay, Chad had no choice but to pause for a moment to admire the way her breasts looked in the blue fabric before moving on to the scar. He quickly placed a gentle kiss on the mark, as if he was trying to cleanse it of its painful past. 

"Every piece of you is beautiful," he muttered as he kissed her body once more. "You are perfect exactly how you are. You have so many good qualities that certain idiots are unable to appreciate." He said as he kissed each one of her breasts individually through the fabric. "You may not be the perfect Dancer or singer. However, you are a brilliant writer and a fabulous director. I loved every minute of the show last night."

"I'm a broken mess." Chad pulled up to meet her at eye level.

“I don’t just love you despite your imperfections." He said, taking her face in his hands. "I love you because of them. Why do I want perfection? You're like a diamond. You're worth more because of the cracks."

"That was cheesy, even for you." She said with a smile.

"Don't care," Chad said, kissing her once more. "I want you to show me every scar and tell me every secret. I want to help you let go of this pain. Will you do that for me? Or I can call Olivia?" Chad suggested. Honestly, he probably should’ve called Olivia this morning.

“I never told Olivia about Darby. The physical abuse, at least. I wasn't ready. But I want to tell you.” A tear rolled down Sharpay’s cheek as she spoke. Chad quickly wiped it away.

“I am ready to listen when you’re ready to tell me.”

“I’m ready to start now. That scar on my left arm that I told you was from a jungle gym incident during first grade did not involve any jungle gyms, only Darby’s fist.” That’s when Sharpay began to tell what happened to her during first grade. Apparently, she was punished for only coming in second during the Ms. Junior Albuquerque talent competition. 

There were many similar stories. It seemed like every part of Sharpay’s body had its own vicious tale of pain and sorrow. Every scar was a reminder of the many sins committed against her by her alleged mother. Chad kissed or touched every single mark to take away her pain. As he continued to listen, he realized many marks were not caused directly by Darby’s hands. However, they were caused by Darby forcing Sharpay to be number one by any means necessary.

"Do you remember in eighth grade when I was on crutches for the first few weeks of school?” Sharpay asked. 

“Yes, you were so bad that you actually broke a television. I felt sorry for you and carried your books for a whole week when Ryan wasn’t around.” Although Chad also remembers never getting an explanation of why Sharpay was on crutches. 

“I did the school a favor by getting rid of that prehistoric set. Anyway, that summer, I sprained my ankle right before the big talent show. Unfortunately, Darby would not let me sit out. The performance did so much damage I had to have surgery." Sharpay said this as she gently moved his hands down to the surgical scars. He gently moved down and kissed it.

From there, he moved up to her inner thigh, noticing the strange marks, and sighed. They removed her skirt at some point earlier in the afternoon. He took a finger and traced each scar seeing that it spelled the name he despised the most. "Another permanent reminder from Malick," Sharpay whispered.

"Can I?" Chad asked permission this time before he continued.

"Yes," at her word, his mouth touched her sensitive skin just inches from her hot center, causing her breath to hitch in her throat. He heard a moan escape as he accidentally brushed against her most sacred area.

"Sharpay, how far do you want this to go?" Chad asked, looking at her once more.

"Not all the way. Eventually, just not today." Sharpay said as she kissed him once more. "I just want you to feel everything." 

At first, he didn't get what she meant. Then she gently moved his hands to the blue lace covering the one part of her anatomy he didn't see last weekend. Before he realized it, the now torn fabric was on the floor, allowing him to see her completely. He couldn't breathe. This time, she took his hand again, guiding him to her wet center, essentially giving him permission to enter her. She arched back as one finger then a second entered inside of her. She moaned his name at initial contact. 

He watched her body for any signs of fear as he continued to pleasure her. Sharpay was great at keeping up facades. Her eyes always told the truth. As he gazed at her, the only thing he could see was her love for him and lust.

He's no stranger to handjobs. He gave several to Jamie during summer 2006. Some fingering may have been involved once or twice. This was definitely different than Jamie, and not just the mechanics of it.

Something always felt missing with Jamie, which is why he was so thankful that Troy cock blocked him that last night at camp. Especially when Jamie never called again. 

Everything was different with Sharpay. Lust mixed with real love was so much better than just desire combined with Jamie puppy love. From their very first kiss to now, Chad always felt like they were made for each other. When they were together, it just felt like it was supposed to be. Like everything clicked. (Chad will analyze why Ryan was extremely close when he’s not stroking Sharpay’s clitoris.)

As bad as Jamie hurt him, at least everything they did together was consensual. Okay, he may be manipulated into a lot of it, but Jamie didn't put GHB in his drink. The last time Sharpay did anything like this, it was against her will. Chad needed to make Sharpay actually enjoyed this. He needed to take away the memories of her rape by Malick; that way, Sharpay could move forward. 

Chad wanted to help Sharpay let go of her pain. He’s well aware of how much sorrow she keeps locked behind her walls. He wants to see that pain and help her work through it. Chad kept whispering 'I love you' repeatedly, trying to make sure she knew this was a completely different experience. 

For him too, because Jamie never loved him. Chad needed to make sure that she knew that he loved her completely by every touch and kiss. This entire experience was about her, not him, which is why he pushed her hands away when she tried to unfasten his pants.

“We have time for that later,” Chad told her as he gently pushed her hand away. “However, you had a horrible Darby day, and I am going to make you forget all about it."

Her physical climax was almost as profound as her emotional one. As she screamed out his name in ecstasy, he realizes that she finally let him in completely. Not just physically but emotionally as well. The walls that Sharpay had spent a lifetime building with finely gone for him. He never felt more connected to anyone before.  
XXXX  
She never felt like this before, completely loved and cherished by another person. Every touch and kiss sent her closer to the edge. She tried to unbutton his pants at some point, but he pushed her away with his free hand and told her that this would be just about her. His words were what brought her to an earth-shattering release.

They laid on the couch for a moment as she caught her breath. She wanted to stay like this forever with him. Then she remembered a certain busybody manager would probably be checking on the space any moment. She quickly moved to get dressed but was stopped by Chad.

“You don’t need to get up yet," Chad told her from the couch.

“I really don’t want to. Unfortunately, Fulton is going to be here any minute to check on the room. We've been in here too long without a scheduled rehearsal time. Too bad the man didn't work here when Darby was at her most evil." She doubted Darby would have got away with half the stuff she did when she was a little girl if Fulton was around.

"Did you really have to rip off my panties? I really like that pair." Sharpay said as she grabbed her now torn underwear from the floor.

"What is it with you and your underwear fixation? I personally prefer you sans underwear?" Chad said, pulling her back with him on the couch. She could definitely feel the effect she was having on him. "You do not have to worry about Fulton; I locked the door."

"Two words, master key."

"So, where exactly did I throw your skirt?" Chad said, getting off the couch to help find her clothing.

xxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original A/N fall 2009: I've never been more terrified to post a chapter before.  
> Summer 2020 (Yet it doesn’t get posted until winter 2020): Apparently, I have never enjoyed writing sex scenes. As I became more comfortable as a writer, I felt ok putting a hard no on writing them. I almost took half of this out but didn’t because it’s important for plot reasons. Which is the only time I ever do anything sexual. I actually added to it, which shocked me.  
> More fallout to come.


	27. Chapter 27: Full of broken thoughts (I cannot repair)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everybody who read or left kudos for the last chapter. You are all wonderful. Thank you so much.
> 
> This chapter is probably about 80% new material. Also, any material taken from the original version has been re-contextualized. When I wrote the original version, I was a newbie writer, and I focused more on my primary couple than I should have. I have all these other great characters in the story that I want to build on. I also want to keep us all connected. Despite the fact, my characters are spread out all over the place in multiple time zones.
> 
> Mood music: Hurt, preferably the Johnny Cash version. I suggest playing it on repeat during Vince’s part of the chapter. I didn’t choose this; the iPhone did. Siri comes up with great ideas for the story sometimes.
> 
> The title also comes from the song. Thank Siri again because otherwise, you would’ve got another LINKIN PARK title.

The meeting with Troy’s coach went well on Saturday. Kim was thankful that Troy prepped his coach ahead of time. That way, he got out all the yelling without her there. Although, per Troy, the coach didn’t yell at Troy. He just repeated the word fuck a lot. Kim will contemplate that later. She was just grateful for one adult, not yelling at her this weekend. Troy was also shocked by the lack of yelling.

Kim also had a great time watching Troy play, even if he wasn’t in the game that long. It was probably for the best that Troy only played for a few minutes. He was still exhausted from their earlier activities. Alex was happy to cheer for daddy anyway, though. So was Jack, for that matter. Her father was absent, and Kim was grateful for that because she couldn’t deal with him. Even if she was a little sad that he left without even sending her a text message. 

She was also thankful that Jack was way too distracted, sending text messages and pictures to Carolyn to talk to her about what happened that brunch. It was probably a temporary reprieve, but Kim appreciated it all the same. 

Although Kim was starting to wonder exactly how close of a friendship they had. They were kind of reminding her of Chad and Sharpay. Which is problematic. Even though Jack’s marriage was obviously on the rocks, he probably shouldn’t be sending that many text messages to somebody who is not his wife. Of course, said wife still hasn’t figured out that he moved out of their bedroom. Kim probably should start mentally preparing to pay for that divorce attorney. She’ll definitely be able to afford it soon. 

After the game, Kim, Alex, and Jack got to meet some of Troy’s teammates. She now knows why Troy’s happy not to be flying back with the team tonight. Jasón Hernandez is a dick, and so is most of the group. But Hernandez was extra sleazy. First, the guy hit on her until he realized that her two-year-old was her son, not her baby brother. He also made several unfunny homophobic barbs in Troy’s direction. Which doesn’t surprise her considering some of the things Chad has told her about his team. Everyone but Chad B laughed along with Hernandez’s jokes.

This doesn’t surprise Kim because Chad B is the only teammate that Troy actually likes. Kim had to make several jokes about that when they went to a restaurant after the game together. Troy must have a Chad with him at all times. 

Although this Chad is an engineering major and happens to have a girlfriend at Stanford in the same sorority as Gabriella. Although Madison, the psychology major, is there because her mom forced her to join. She stayed after breaking up with her family because it was relatively cheap compared to the dorms. Kim is well aware of that type of parent. Kim was glad she at least got to have dinner with one of Troy’s college friends. She’s also glad he’s making them even if he’s not ready to branch out beyond guys named Chad, who are really smart. Troy has a type. It’s adorable. 

There is also Yolanda, but she hasn’t had a chance to meet Yolanda in person yet. They’re going to have coffee when Kim visits in December.

She was also thankful that Troy didn’t travel back with the team but was able to stay the night with her. Of course, Alex was really clingy that night and decided that he was sleeping with mommy and daddy. Troy was not upset about that at all. One because they both needed actual sleep. Two, Troy wanted as much Alex time as possible. 

Kim took so many pictures; it was ridiculous. She borrowed Troy‘s phone to text one to Chad. Kim is kind of surprise Chad hasn’t called him back. Maybe he’s mad at the two of them for hanging up on him this morning. However, Kim is not entirely ready to answer questions about her relationship with Troy. 

Although Kim is aware, she will since she’s sort of got engaged. It’s been one weird weekend. But at least she got to spend Saturday night cuddling with her two favorite guys. That was good; it made up for the fact that her father got on a plane without even bothering to say goodbye.   
XXXX  
Morning November 9, 2008

Kim did not cry when she had to say goodbye to Troy at the airport. Although Troy couldn’t stop crying and Alex was just as bad as his daddy. He didn’t want to let go of Troy. Kim really didn’t want to make him. But she had no choice right now. Troy had to go back to his life at Berkeley, and she had to go back to Albuquerque no matter how much they didn’t want to do that. Their two-year-old felt differently. She actually had to pull him away from Troy.

Alex didn’t stop screaming until the flight attendant gave him a candy bar. Usually, she wouldn’t give her almost 2-year-old chocolate, but he had to say goodbye to his daddy today. So he deserved it. Also, Kim ate half of the candy bar because she needed chocolate too after saying goodbye to Troy. The goodbye kiss was not enough.

On the flight back to New Mexico, Kim wondered if she could actually make it these 2 ½ weeks without Troy. How did she manage 2 1/2 years without him? She would never know. Thanksgiving and her 21st birthday felt as if they would never come.

“Are you okay?” Jack asked as they walked to her car once they’ve managed to get through baggage at the Albuquerque airport. They did not talk on the plane because she was trying to do her English homework, and he was grading exams for his health class. The first thing she learned as an education major was never to interrupt a teacher while grading.

“Why does everyone keep asking that question?”

“Because you look like you can fall apart at any moment,” Jack said pointedly.

“It’s just been a long weekend with everything with my dad and Troy,” Kim told him.

“I’m sure it’s been a long weekend considering you’re now engaged, or was that just another way to psychologically torture your father?” Jack asked. Thank you, Carolyn, for keeping him too distracted to ask yesterday.

“We’re actually engaged,” Jack gave her a weird look. “Well, sort of.” 

“I’m going to need an explanation.”

“I basically said I would marry Troy if we were still together when he turned 21. There’s no way I’m ever telling anybody the real story of our engagement. Troy will have to propose again, so we have a story that we can tell our children. The possible psychological torture of my father is just a bonus.” Kim explained as they finally reached the car.

“After you left, Jay was distraught,” Jack explained. “I think there’s some stuff going on that you may not know about.”

“Because he doesn’t actually talk to me, he just lectures me, usually in Korean. Despite being upset, he got on a plane without even trying to talk to me. I’m standing by what I said.”

“I don’t doubt that. Carolyn actually believes you’re doing the right thing.” Jack said as Kim finally found her missing cell phone inside Alex’s car seat as she buckled her son in. It was totally Alex’s fault. He loves hiding her stuff in his car seat.

“I’m glad I have the Carolyn Sanchez seal of approval.” Kim quipped as she unlocked her phone. “Let’s see how many messages I have. 23 Text Messages and four voice mails.” She quickly listened to the three voice mails from Vanessa that begged her to talk to her father. The final one was from Chad.” Unfortunately, she played Chad’s message loud enough for Jack to hear.

“Apparently, I wasn’t the only one who knew you two wouldn’t make it through the weekend.” 

Kim hated when Jack smirked at her like that. Their relationship was weird. It felt like he treated her more like a work colleague than his son’s girlfriend. Although she sort of is a work colleague right now due to her student teaching.

Kim felt it best not to comment. Instead, she quickly looked through her text messages. Half were from Sharpay, along with several from Troy and a few from Ryan. This wasn’t unusual because Ryan text messages her all the time when he was in crisis, and he’s been in crisis since the whole Kelsi breakup happened. He’s been bonding with Gabriella’s mother in New York. 

That’s probably why she checked Ryan’s text messages first. Also, Kim wouldn’t risk opening any of Troy’s messages with his father around. Even before they were back together and he was still with Gabriella, there was a 50/50 chance that Troy’s messages were X rated. They were so delusional to think that they could be anything but lovers. 

After reading Ryan‘s first text message, Kim realized something terrible happen this weekend. Chad accidentally mixed up the video file for the show with the video file of Darby making out with her assistant. Judging by Sharpay’s text messages, it just got worse from there. She wondered why Chad didn’t try calling her on Troy’s phone. She called Sharpay, but she didn’t pick up. Chad’s phone also went to voicemail. She quickly sent a text message to both of them before she pulled out of the parking lot. She would call Ryan when she gets home because he’s going to need her.

XXXX  
Vince Evans sat in his office as he usually did on Sundays. He still worked weekends, despite the advice of his cardiologist. Today, Vince pondered what his workaholic tendencies really cost him. Yesterday he eventually followed his daughter’s boyfriend off the golf course after spending a good 45 minutes contemplating Chad’s words on the green. 

Part of him couldn’t believe Darby could do something like that; the other part had always been suspicious. Unfortunately, he was more suspicious of Sharpay’s various teachers than Darby. That is why Vince place cameras in the rehearsal room after their year in Rhode Island, even after firing Mrs. Henderson. Regardless of the abuse allegations, he had in his hand evidence that his wife of over 21 years was most likely fucking her assistant. Who happens to be about as old as their marriage.

When he finally got the courage to speak with his daughter, he arrived just to see the two leaving in the town car. He didn’t try to call his daughter, and it wouldn’t do any good to call Chad since the only number he had for him was currently sitting on top of his desk. 

That phone was beeping once again. Chad had many friends who were concerned about him. He had 15 unread text messages from Ryan alone, a.k.a. “the good twin” per Chad’s address book. Although the one that alerted him to the phone’s presence was from Kim. She just landed back from Vegas and wants to know why he didn’t call her on Troy‘s cell phone when obviously Sharpay was in the middle of a nervous breakdown. Vince did not like the wording of that message.

Vince should probably call both of them. Ryan saw the bruises. Ryan told him about the bruises, but Vince assumed it had to be the dance instructor Mrs. Henderson. It couldn’t be his wife. There’s no way Derby would hurt her own children. Obviously, he was wrong.

Vince wondered if Ryan would tell him the truth if he called. Would he yell at him, or would they lie? He wasn’t sure what he would get. He feels like he deserves the yelling, at least. As he contemplated this, another text message from Ryan arrived.

XXXX  
The good twin: Are you avoiding me? You didn’t even do that after the ill-advised baseball seduction incident. I haven’t heard anything from you since you called my mom a racist, homophobic bitch in text message form. As well as accidentally told me about her infidelity. I agree with you.

The good twin: I told you her reaction to my locker getting tagged last year. She said it was my fault and told me to date, Kelsi. So that’s no reason to stop messaging me. Are you okay? She was extra evil today, wasn’t she? She’s like that when dad is not there.   
XXXX  
Those words from his son made him feel cold. Maybe a part of him knew Darby wouldn’t be okay when she found out Ryan wasn’t straight. But he didn’t think it was this much. 

The other parts of the message also hurt. Vince wasn’t aware of how different Darby was when he wasn’t there. What did she do to his kids? What did he miss by being so caught up with his job?

He should call Ryan. At least that child may answer his phone call. At a minimum, he wants to know what happened with Kelsi and that Natasha girl. If anybody understands how much infidelity hurts, it’s him right now. 

And yet he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Then the phone received another text message from Ryan.   
XXXX  
The good twin: Although considering what you accidentally sent me last night, it’s probably best he wasn’t there, for him at least. My mom is screwing her assistant. Do you think Vince knew? At least I was suspicious of Natasha. Although I didn’t actually realize they were together until I caught them making out. 

The good twin: I hope they actually get divorced now because this is not good for any of us. They should not be together.  
XXXX  
Those two messages made Vince decide to read the other unread messages. Chad removed his password before handing the iPhone back to him, most likely so he could watch the video of Darby and José. However, that gave Vince access to everything else on the phone as well. You would think a computer major would know better, especially after what happened with Taylor and the video last month.

Vince knew better than to read the messages between Chad and Sharpay. There are some things a father doesn’t want to know about his children. He’s already received reports from their RA that they are practically living together. That was enough.

Ryan and Chad’s messages to one another had to be safer. They may have almost had something, but it didn’t work out. Despite that, they were terrific friends, as evidenced by the fact that Chad knew all about the implosion of Ryan’s relationship with Kelsi and Vince did not. That’s why he began with Chad’s messages to Ryan that morning.  
Xxx  
Chad: Hey, I sent you the video from last night. Actually, I sent it last night. Sorry, I forgot to text you. Your dad did get there eventually, but he arrived late. Therefore it’s not surprising that Daniel just called to let us know Vince is running late for brunch as well. I hope your dad pays Daniel well because Darby cursed him out. 

Chad: How did you and Sharpay turn out so well adjusted? Your dad is never there, and your mom is a racist, homophobic bitch. She is absolutely horrible to your sister. My dad was nicer to my mom postdivorce, and all he does is cut her down. No wonder Sharpay knew how to deal with him when we all had lunch together on move-in day. 

Chad: Darby hates me but loves Kelsi. You know, the one that cheated on you, but she probably likes cheaters. That’s why Kelsi is her favorite. That, along with her Sharpay hatred. Although maybe I’m just a little too Afro Latino for her. The Latino part she’s cool with, but the Afro part probably not so much. She doesn’t even know I’m queer. No wonder you don’t want to tell her.

Chad: Shit! I wasn’t supposed to Send that. iPhone buttons are sensitive. There’s no reason at all for her to feel solidarity with cheaters. None. And I can’t chastise you for not telling Darby when Charles doesn’t know about me. I know he’s going to hate me more than he already does. My mom knows because I think she figured it out before I did. 

Chad: I would stop texting you, but then I may accidentally stab your mom with a butter knife because she doesn’t want Shar to eat bread. She made her order just fruit salad. I will now add controlling to my earlier comment of her being a homophobic, racist bitch. Let’s also add hypocrite because José is just White passing. I’m sure the passing part is important to her. She only cares about appearances—heartless witch.  
Xxx  
Now Vince understands why Chad was so agitated by the time they were on the golf course. Vince was oblivious to everything going on. And when he wasn’t ignorant, he just let it go. He never confronted Darby about her reaction to the abuse Ryan received last year. Evil grows in silence. 

He should close the phone, but instead, he kept reading.

xx  
The good twin: Seriously, how does Sharpay not know about Alex’s paternity yet? Because you are absolutely awful at keeping a secret. Or maybe you are just terrible at keeping a secret when I’m involved? Either I know you too well or secretly want me to know but are afraid to tell me.

The good twin: So this is when I tell you that you accidentally included the Jose footage. I’ve already wired the money to Sharpay’s account. I was wrong.

The good twin: I’m not surprised. Okay, I’m surprised about Jose but not about the adultery. He was hot, and he’s probably fucking my mom, which is so sad. My parents’ marriage has been a show for a long time. They only kiss each other in public, let alone speak to each other. They had separate rooms since I was in kindergarten.

The good twin: This totally explains how I ended up being Kelsi‘s beard because those are the only type of relationships I’ve actually seen. Or that’s Maria’s current theory. Did I mention I went over to her apartment after catching Natasha and Kelsi together?

The good twin: The first time. I caught her making out with Natasha again this morning. I’m okay, although I really wish that your parents waited like a week to get divorced. That way, we could’ve got together. Okay, I would’ve ended up fighting my sister for you eventually, but we would’ve worked it out. 

The good twin: She’s the only one I actually can share anything with. You are a much better kisser than Kelsi. I feel like the sex would’ve at least been good. We could’ve come to an arrangement.

Xxx  
Obviously, Vince was mistaken when he thought these text messages would be easier. Now he’s wondering exactly what Ryan and Chad’s relationship is. Again there are some things Vince doesn’t want to know. Vince should stop reading, but he doesn’t. Instead, he continues on to the Sunday messages.

XXXX  
The good twin: Hey, I’m starting to get worried because you haven’t texted me back yet. Also, Shar’s phone is off.

The good twin: I sent a text to Mandy, but she says she hasn’t seen you or Sharpay since Friday. She said that you and Shar stayed at the mansion Friday night.

The good twin: Amanda sent me footage of you two making out on stage. How did anybody think that was a stage kiss? I know where your hands were. 

The good twin: Did you purposely not send me that footage because you were afraid it would upset me?

The good twin: I found the José stuff much more upsetting. Am I horrible for being happy you were the one who saw it and not me?  
xxx 

At this point, Vince caught up with the messages he already read. However, his son is a very prolific texter, which is remarkable with the dyslexia. The Dragon must be useful.

XXXX  
The good twin: I assume you told my father about José? How bad did it go? Is he staying with her anyway despite the adultery? That would be bad and stupid. I’m personally team divorce. Sometimes it can be a good thing.

The good twin: Kim called, mostly to console me about the destruction of my parent’s marriage and to figure out what the hell happened yesterday. From what I gathered from screenshots of Sharpay’s text messages to Kim, Shar knows about Alex, and you told her. Again I am not surprised, considering you accidentally told me about my mom screwing Jose.

The good twin: Kim is freaking out. She didn’t get any of Sharpay’s messages until this morning because Alex hid her cell phone in his car seat.

The good twin: So I’ve been informed that Sharpay is not taking calls. I tried calling your landline, but it’s off the hook. You know I hate calling landlines. Seriously call me back. If I don’t hear from you in an hour, I’m sending an email.  
XXXX

Obviously, he made the right choice in not calling Sharpay yet. She wasn’t ready to speak with anyone. At this point, Vince decided to look at Kimberly’s messages.

XXXX  
Kim: I am sorry. When we talked yesterday morning, I should’ve told you that my phone got left in the car because Alex likes to hide mommy’s things.

Kim: You should’ve texted Troy. You were right, and I should’ve told her sooner. This is going to end up plasma TV bad. I’ve already listened to most of her voicemails, and I realize I fucked up. Ryan also agrees that I totally fucked up. So does Maria.

Kim: I’m not even going to analyze why my boyfriend and Ryan are both best friends with Gabriella’s mom. But apparently, she’s a better person. She would never post a revenge porn video like her daughter. 

Kim: Ryan still doesn’t know about that. I’m not going to tell him.

Kim: Although Troy did tell Maria. She wants Gabby back in New York by whatever means necessary to be punished appropriately for turning you and Sharpay in to porn stars via YouTube.

Kim: Darby is a monster. Did Sharpay tell you how we met? I hope she does because you need to know the true depths of that woman’s depravity.

Kim: I’m sorry I wasn’t there. I’m sorry I didn’t tell Sharpay about Troy earlier. I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you. I’ve said similar things to her in various voicemails and text messages. Sharpay probably deleted those without reading. I get that. I’m just sorry.  
XXXX  
He stopped reading Kimberly’s text messages when he heard a knock at his door. His assisted Daniel, stood in front of him holding a DVD.

“This was dropped off a little while ago. It’s from Fulton at Lava Springs. He says it’s footage involving Sharpay at the club. He said not to worry; the original files were destroyed. This is the only copy.”

Vince took the DVD from Daniel but not before asking him how Darby treated him the day before. Daniel lied, and Vince knew Daniel was lying. However, Vince sent Daniel home for the rest of the day anyway. He shouldn’t be making the man work on a Sunday.

Before popping the DVD in, he poured himself a scotch because he knew he would need it. He saw the broken rehearsal room the day before. He knew whatever would be on this video would probably be worse. He was right. Vince now knew the story of how Kim and Sharpay first met. His doctor would probably be happy he threw up the scotch.

He only watched the first few minutes of the footage because that’s all he could take. He learned his wife was a heartless bitch who tortured their daughter for years in the part that he was willing to watch. After reading the text messages from Chad, Ryan, and Kim, he shouldn’t be surprised, yet he throws up a second time. He was so blind. 

He wasn’t even that upset about seeing Chad and Sharpay being physically intimate with each other. Although he did end the video before it got too much. At some point, Vince needs to have a conversation with Sharpay about not doing ‘things’ with her boyfriend when cameras were around. He just hoped this one didn’t end up on the Internet. 

Considering what he has learned today, he is not sure he even has a right to have that conversation with her. He’s a shit father. He knows he’s never made enough time for his kids. It’s even worse now with all the doctors’ appointments.

He needed a friend right now; this was why he called Jay.

“Are you already back from Vegas?” Vince asked.

“I came back early after Kimberly got engaged after being back with Troy for about 12 hours. You don’t need me to come into the office, do you? I prefer not to. Vanessa is still not feeling well. I’m trying to convince her to go to the doctor tomorrow, but she doesn’t want to.” He’s not even surprised Jay assumes that he’s calling to ask him to come in.

“No. I’ve actually sent Daniel home already. How are you doing with the engagement?” Vince asked.

“I’m worried. Zhēn is going to freak out and do a repeat of what she did before Alex was born.” Jay always suspected that his ex-wife was responsible for the car accident that nearly killed Kim and sent her into premature labor. Unfortunately, he could never prove it.

“Zhēn wouldn’t try to do the same thing twice? She barely avoided getting caught last time. You still knew it was her, even if you didn’t have proof.” Because the driver of said car mysteriously disappeared.

“That might change soon,” Jay said cryptically.

“In that case, you could probably use a drink. We can celebrate your new son in law.”

“I have no desire to celebrate. I want better for Kimberly than the life I had. I feel like she’s making my same mistakes.” I.e., getting married way too young due to contraceptive mishap. “Should you even be drinking?”

“What my doctor won’t know won’t hurt me. Also, this weekend I found out that Darby is fucking her assistant and apparently started hitting Sharpay when she was five.” Vince heard Jay let loose a string of Korean curse words that he didn’t know. 

“It wasn’t the choreographer; it was Darby. But the fact that my five-year-old twins even had a choreographer should have been a sign that something was really wrong. But I was too busy working to see what was going on.” Vince lamented.

“That explains Johnny Cash playing in the background.” His iPad was playing Hurt at that point. It felt oddly appropriate. “Are you at the club or the office downtown?” Jay asked.

“The offices downtown. I’m always at work as my life is crumbling around me.”

“I’ll meet you there in 20 minutes. You shouldn’t be alone right now.”

“You’re a good friend.”

“I’m also bringing Vanessa’s divorce lawyer list.”

“I guess I’m going to need that.” He knew he couldn’t stay married to Darby. Letting go of her is the first step in fixing his life. He had a lot to fix and very little time to do it.

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say upfront that Vince probably shouldn’t have looked at those messages, but Chad did surrender the phone and took the passwords off. Remember to always wipe your phone. But he’s also a man on a very limited schedule. Why is that? You’ll just have to keep reading.


	28. Chapter 28:  You Could’ve Told me About the Cameras at the Club Earlier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left kudos on the last chapter. You’re all wonderful.
> 
> This is another chapter that is almost all new material. There’s only one tiny section at the end in the original version, and it has been changed dramatically. In hindsight, I feel like I made a massive mistake in the original version by not having Ryan find out about the end of his parents' marriage until Thanksgiving. That had me doing way too much stuff during my Thanksgiving arc. That period in the story was already crazy, and I just added more things that I had to stuff in there. I was a baby fanfiction writer who didn’t know how to outline yet. I was really writing by the seat of my pants the first time around.
> 
> I didn't get to give the revelation the time needed, and the characters didn't get to process it like I wish they would have. That was why I already had Ryan find out about the sexual assaults several chapters ago. That was another thing he didn’t find out until Thanksgiving.
> 
> Obviously, I’m making additional changes. I'm spending more time building up to what's going to happen during Thanksgiving. Also, I'm trying to deal with some things ahead of time. (This means that the Thanksgiving chapters are now radically different, but it's a good change.)
> 
> My thinking the first time around was this should happen in person. But the pandemic and other life experiences before then has made me realize that you can’t wait until you see someone face-to-face. Some things have to be dealt with immediately. I promised more Ryan in this version, and I will deliver.
> 
> Warning: There is the use of a homophobic slur in this chapter. It happens in a conversation between Ryan and Chad. As you've seen in earlier chapters, I avoided using the word that got spray-painted on Ryan‘s locker a lot the year before. I decided that in a conversation between two non-heterosexual men, they're going to use the word.   
> Also, more discussions about child abuse. This time we’re going to examine what Ryan saw and experienced.

From: The fabulous Kimberly  
To: Basketball_Prince_06  
time sent: 11/09/2008 14:12:01  
Subject: You were right, and I was wrong   
I knew I should've called you earlier, but I left my cell phone in New Mexico. Only when I landed did I realize how bad things were. Why didn’t you call Troy? I really wish you would’ve called Troy but whatever.  
You were right. We should’ve told Sharpay earlier about Troy being Alex‘s father. Obviously, it blew up while I wasn’t even in the state. We should’ve expected her to accidentally listen in on one of our conversations. 

I just wanted Troy there for emotional support, but that was stupid. We could’ve just did a joint call. It’s never a good sign when Sharpay disowns me twice in the same voicemail. There was a lot of cursing and crying going on. She is furious, and I get it. She deserves to be mad at me because I didn’t trust her, and I should have.

Also, I heard Darby was a bitch yesterday, and I wasn’t there. So I understand why she’s not taking my calls. I know I have some best friend groveling to do. 

Although I am worried that you’re not taking my calls. Are you mad about me hanging up when you started asking questions about Troy and me? Which you should be. I shouldn’t have done that, and I’m sorry. I’m just not sure how to describe our relationship. We're back together, or more accurately, we’re acknowledging we’re back together. Troy pointed out that we’ve really been dating again since August. We’ve just been delusional. 

Yes, I know that makes us total hypocrites about the Taylor situation in more than one way because apparently, the proverbial baseball bat has hit the plasma. 

Anyway, write me back or call. Or at least let me know how much groveling I’m going to have to do to get Sharpay to speak to me again. I brought Sharpay cake from her favorite restaurant in Vegas. Should I put them in my freezer or drop them off when Sharpay is not there?  
Xxx  
From: The fabulous Kimberly  
To: Basketball_Prince_06  
time sent: 11/09/2008 16:22:01  
Subject: What the fuck happened this weekend?

Vanessa just called, and I am now very aware I really fucked up. So obviously, you told Mr. Evans about Darby screwing Jose. My dad will pick him up, so he doesn’t drink his way through his liquor collection alone as he listens to Johnny Cash on repeat. Nobody should listen to Hurt that many times in a row. 

Although I feel like that’s not the only reason why Vanessa’s wine collection is in danger. Vince now knows about Darby, doesn’t he? Shit! What happened? 

Vanessa is getting out her divorce attorney list. Although he could just get the one that Jack has. Your mom gave it to him. He doesn’t know I know he has it. But I saw him looking at it on the ride home. Things are not good all around.

Xxx  
From: The fabulous drama King  
To: Basketball_Prince_06  
time sent: 11/09/2008 16:39:01  
Subject: Do I need to come to New Mexico?

So I have sent way too many text messages and made multiple calls to multiple phone numbers. I have not managed to get a hold of you. I know Sharpay has had a bad two days. Kim told me that Sharpay knows the Troy Bolton truth. Which, on its own, could explain why Sharpay’s not taking calls. 

Per your last text message, I know Darby was her usual bitch self at brunch, and you accidentally told me about Jose. Amanda confirmed it, by the way. I’m sure Shar found the money by now if she is even in a state of mind to check her bank account. Which she probably isn’t. What happened? I feel like it’s more than finding out about Alex’s paternity or Darby and Jose. 

My mother cheating on my father doesn’t shock me as much as I thought it would. It doesn’t hurt as much as I thought it would.

I’ve always known something was off in this family. I only got playtime as a kid if I got the choreography perfect. I was always better at it than Shar, so sometimes I would mess up on purpose so we would both be kept back. It was my way of protecting her. I think I knew back then she was only safe if I was around, but I don’t understand why I felt that way.

It’s only in hindsight that I realize how fucked up all of that was. Who gets a choreographer at five? We had dance lessons five days a week in kindergarten. I’ve talked to some of the others in my dance program, and yes, they started ballet classes young but not like we did. We have no life outside of what Darby expected us to do. 

I was forced to do Boy Scouts because it looked good for the company’s image. It was the same with baseball and even cheerleading. I wasn’t allowed to do anything unless it brought honor to the Evans name or fed into Darby’s ego.

I think it was worse for Sharpay because I don’t think she actually wants to be a performing arts major. She loves writing more, as well as the family business. That’s why I convinced her to also do a business major. I wanted her to have another option when she could finally get out of Darby's shadow. She’s better suited for that than me. She’s the smart twin. But you know that because she managed to get you.

Then there was always other weird stuff when dad wasn’t there. He was always busy with work. That’s why I wanted you to take care of Sharpay when I wasn’t there because I didn’t trust either of my parents. But dad‘s problem was neglect or being too busy. Darby only cares when it came to performing. 

She forced Sharpay to do the talent show the summer between 7th and 8th grade even though she sprained her ankle. Sharpay said she wanted to, but I just think she didn't want to deal with Darby's wrath. Yet, she ended up having surgery because she didn't say no. 

I understand doing something just to keep Darby from blowing up. In hindsight, I know I behaved in a certain way to keep her from being mad at me. Maybe I was with Kelsi to keep her happy. She was the one who suggested that I asked Kelsi to prom in the first place.

This is not me saying that I am completely gay because I still think your ex-girlfriend is hot. Sexuality is a spectrum. I definitely lean more towards gay. I don't think I was actually attracted to Kelsi. I told you I had to think about other people to get off. You're right; that was a bad sign. You're right about a lot of things. 

There's also other stuff that I saw. Before we moved to Rhode Island, Sharpay always ended up covered in bruises. She said that she got them in rehearsal. But why did she never injured herself when I was there? Those bruises only showed up after I was dismissed. That's suspicious, right? I thought so, at least, and I told a trusted adult. 

Do you remember that time your mom did a presentation at our school about the signs of abuse? She was a children’s advocate back then. Anyway, I told her my suspicions, and with her help, I told my dad. Our choreographer was fired, and we ended up moving to Rhode Island. Sharpay stop showing up with bruises after her one-on-one rehearsal time. So I always thought I was right. 

Was I right, Chad? What did I not see? Shar kept the fact that she was raped from me. Why couldn’t she tell me that? If she couldn’t tell me about Malick, what else is she not telling me? 

You know I'm just going to delete that part Ann not send  
XXXX   
From: The fabulous drama King  
To: Basketball_Prince_06  
time sent: 11/09/2008 16:43:32  
Subject: Fuck voice recognition software

Voice recognition software absolutely sucks. Don't use the S word in a sentence when you're not planning to send the email. Please don't read most of that last email.

I hate being voice rec dependent. I know it's not as bad for me as Amanda. But I just want to shake the computer right now. Mainly because I can’t recall that last message. There were typos and everything.  
XXX  
From: Basketball_Prince_06   
To: The fabulous Kimberly  
time sent: 11/09/2008 17:05:21  
Subject: Re: What the fuck happened this weekend?  
Way too much. Although I’m less upset about you not calling Sharpay back now, I know that your phone was lost in Albuquerque. At least I know you didn’t call because you were too busy with Troy to do so. I probably would’ve called Troy if I remembered his new cell phone number by heart. IPhones make you lazy. But I don’t, and Sharpay is only now letting me have access to her cell phone. I’ll call him later on the landline now that I grabbed his number from her address book. 

Yes, Vince knows about the José thing. At least he knows if he watched the video on my now former cell phone. If Vince needed your dad to pick him up, then he probably watched. I gave the phone back to him because I want nothing to do with that man right now, and I definitely don't want to owe anything to him. I am furious about all the things he let happen in his house. It’s a small miracle Ryan and Sharpay are as well adjusted as they are because they should be both a hot mess. 

I borrowed Shar’s iPhone to check my email on the drive here, so she knows that you emailed me. She doesn’t want to talk to you. She would also like for you to not call her or text her. She said ever again, but she’ll miss Alex too much to actually mean that. Just give her a few days. However, if you see this by 7 PM, you can drop off the goodies from Vegas in Amanda‘s room, and she will eat them. She said, at a minimum, you owe her cake--Lots of cake. I think that's her preferred form of groveling at the moment, mainly because Darby never let her eat anything.

Also, tell Troy to start groveling. She might pick up his phone calls first. Let that new boyfriend work for you. I’m happy you two are back together because I know Troy really loves you. This weekend notwithstanding, I still like you more than Gabriella. Sure, you accidentally filmed the drunken striptease. However, you didn’t post it to the internet after manipulating it to make it look like a sex tape. That's the more important part.

There is just a lot of stuff going on right now, and Sharpay could've used you yesterday. Unfortunately, you weren’t available, and yes, we should have called Troy. But I was kind of annoyed at him at the time and didn’t think. Sharpay also says that you should have called us using his phone. 

Yesterday was a lot. I’ll call you once I convince my mom to give me a cell phone. She wants me to talk to Vince before she buys me a new phone. It’s probably best that Sharpay does not see me calling you on her phone. I’m gonna call Ryan now because I think he figured it out. Sharpay wasn’t as good at hiding things from her twin as she thought she was. 

XXXX

“You know I had no choice but to read the email typos and all,” Chad said as soon as Ryan answer the phone call that he assumed was from his sister. 

“I am happy you finally called me back. Although I’m worried that you called me on Shar’s cell phone. That is disconcerting.” Especially considering what Kim told him earlier. No one had a good weekend.

“I gave my phone back to your father. I don't want anything that comes from him. I'll pick a new one out Monday. Something that's actually in my budget as soon as my mom tells me what that is. She wants me to talk to your dad first before she gives me a cell phone budget. I don’t want to.” Chad sounded extremely annoyed.

“So, it’s safe to assume that yesterday went really badly?” Ryan asked.

“Parts of it were good, but we mutually agreed never to tell you about those parts. Although I will confirm I am equally physically attracted to your sister as emotionally attracted.”

“Good, mostly. This is still a little weird. Even weirder now that I'm single and my girlfriend really was with her roommate. I’m hiding at Maria’s again, even though she wants to set me up with her neighbor’s son.” 

“Understandable, and you need a good mother figure in your life. Especially one that will set you up with her neighbor’s son.”

“That’s something Darby would never do,” Ryan remarked. He accepted a long time ago that Darby would never love him like he truly is. He doesn’t even think she’s capable of it.

“However, I think your sister is planning to take you to Purple Hills next time you’re in town. We will invite Zack.” Ryan just shakes his head.

“I don’t feel like dating right now. I need some recovery time.” This was something he should’ve taken after the fiasco that was Jason Cross but didn’t. (Which is why he cursed Jason Friday night when he bothered to text message him to talk trash about his sister.) Instead, he asked Kelsi to the prom because Darby told him to.

“Which might be a good idea. I should have done that after Jamie instead of dating Taylor.”

“You definitely should have. Should I change my Thanksgiving plans and come to Albuquerque? Do you need me there?” Ryan asked. Honestly, he wanted to be by Sharpay right now. They needed each other to get through the family drama.

“I want you to stay the hell away from all of this mess. You don’t need it after the Kelsi stuff. If I wasn’t asking for cell phone money, I would ask my mom if I could fly out to DC for Thanksgiving and drive up to New York afterward.”

“You should. Just have Shar put it on daddy’s credit card. Don’t see this taking money from him. See it as punishing him for never paying attention at all.” Because you do not need to deal with Charles since you are already dealing with Darby. He should have suggested everybody coming out east, to begin with. This is such a mess.

“I like the way you think. However, I don't think she'll let me because Abuela Sanchez would never let her get out of showing up for a holiday.” Chad sighed.

“So, that’s what functional families are like,” Ryan remarked sarcastically.

“I wouldn’t call the Sanchez family functional. Grandpa was an abusive piece of shit who thankfully died of a heart attack when I was really young. It’s part of why my mom did child advocacy work as well.” That does not surprise Ryan at all.

“Another thing our families have in common. It was Darby, wasn’t it?” Ryan asked. If it wasn’t the dance instructor, Darby had to be the one hitting Sharpay when they were kids.

“You’re going to have to clarify. I’m pretty good at understanding Evans, but I’m still a novice in some regards.” But an expert at deflecting. Ryan was sure that was what was happening. But he’s not letting Chad get out of this.

“Did Darby hit Sharpay after dance practice when we were kids? I thought it was Mrs. Henderson. No one walks in the doors that often.”

“I really did walk into a door after prom and ended up covered in bruises. This happened because I freaked out about the prospect of having sex with my girlfriend.” Yep, still deflecting. But at least he was using stuff Ryan was curious about.

“Now, I understand why you were worried about being sexually attracted to my sister,” Ryan remarked.

“It was a legitimate concern. I’ve only ever did anything sexual with Jamie until…”

“Don’t finish that sentence,” Ryan said, cutting Chad off.

“Agree.”

“By your vast amounts of deflecting, I'm going with yes Darby was the one who hit Sharpay until we moved to Rhode Island.”

“I am not authorized to confirm or deny this hypothesis. Your sister is currently with her therapist right now, but I can have her call you back when she’s done.”

“And therefore you just confirmed it,” because if the answer was no, Chad would just tell him.

“You said in your email that I'm terrible about keeping secrets. In the last 48 hours, I've managed to tell you about your mom and Sharpay about Alex.” Yet you were really good at hiding your orientation and your intelligence all through high school.

“Actually, I think it’s your bad at keeping secrets you don’t want to keep. I think Darby is one of those secrets you don’t want to keep from me.”

“Well, you did figure it out entirely on your own. Did Darby ever…” Chad couldn’t even finish that sentence, and Ryan can’t blame him. He understands what Chad means. 

“She never hit me. But she did other things. You know about her forceing me to join Boy Scouts. But I don’t think I told you she did that by throwing away all of my stuffed animals and then threatening to do the same to Sharpay’s if I didn’t comply.”

“I’m not even shocked.” Ryan heard Chad mumble.

“She didn’t care about the nasty things they were saying about me. So it makes perfect sense that she didn’t care at all when they spray-painted faggot on my locker last year. She just suggested I start dating Kelsi.”

“She definitely adores Kelsi. However, you can do so much better.” Chad remarked.

“I plan to once I’m ready. Darby also forced me to do the talent show in ninth grade when I had a 102° fever.”

“Again, I am not surprised. Darby should not have done that.” Chad tells him.

“Darby has done a lot of things that she shouldn't have, like not letting Sharpay apply to other colleges in New York. The University of Manhattan has an excellent dramatic writing program that Sharpay would’ve been wonderful for. Instead, I’m here alone in New York with my only friend being Maria.”

“Silver lining at least said friend has an apartment you can hide at right now. For purely selfish reasons, I’m glad Sharpay’s here. Still, I wish she could do the program at the University of Manhattan.”

“I’m happy Sharpay does have someone that loves her. I just feel even more alone here. I thought I was making new friends, but that all fell apart after the sex tape came out. For some reason, they’re taking Kelsi's side. I only have Kristen in the building.” 

“That means they were never good enough for you in the first place. We have at least 45 more minutes before your sister gets out of her emergency therapy appointment. So you can tell me anything you need to right now. I’m not a therapist, but I’ll listen. We could start by talking about why you’re still hiding at Maria’s apartment?”

“Because she is supportive and actually cares if I'm doing okay, unlike my actual parents who don’t give a fuck. It makes me so mad that Gabriella is not even bothering to return her calls. She doesn’t even want to come to see her mom for Thanksgiving. Although she does want Maria to pay for a ticket for her to go to Colorado with Mercedes.” Ryan shook his head because he thinks it is ridiculous.

“Gabriella doesn’t deserve a plane ticket to Colorado. Let me guess, the request for money was the first time Gabriella has talked to her mom in weeks?”

“Yes. And she’s not happy. Maria wants me to invite Gabby to come to New York for Thanksgiving so she won't go to Colorado with Mercedes. Apparently, I’m the only one she still speaking to.” 

“She threw a lamp at Troy.”

“I know. Maria told me. However, she asked me to keep talking to her because Troy can't right now. Not with the Alex situation." Ryan explained.

"I still can't believe Troy told Maria everything,” Chad mumbled. “I understand why Maria is asking you for help. I've heard many things about Mercedes from Troy. He blames her for all the drinking and lamp throwing.”

“I’ve heard. That makes Maria even more concerned about the drinking and Mercedes. She thinks it would be good for Gabriella to be on the other side of the country from Mercedes and Troy.”

“Especially because she knows about Alex.”

“Troy also told Maria what Gabriella did because of the breakup, although she won't tell me anything beyond throwing the lamp.”

“Which on its own is very bad.” 

“Troy won’t tell me either; he just thinks it's best to get Gabriella to New York."

“He probably just doesn’t want you to have to deal with something else. Or make you feel like you have to choose between him and Maria.” Chad tells him.

“It would be a tough choice. Maria gave me chocolate chip cookies and let me vent about Kelsi. I feel like I owe her. She's again, my one friend in New York, which is kind of sad. Did you know she used to be a dancer before she had Gabby? Then she got into the news producing business." He didn’t know until the Labor Day party. This is why they clicked so well and started to become friends outside of Gabriella.

“I did know that because we used to talk to each other in Spanish all the time when I was over. I actually like Maria more than Gabby.” Chad explained, and Ryan is not surprised.

“It's the chocolate chip cookies. I think they're better than Zeke’s.”

“Because they don’t contain the energy of a chronic adulterer. I promise I'll make you some as soon as I actually learn how to bake. I'm still working on not burning stuff, but I'm getting better.” Chad joked

“You can't be worse than Darby. She was never maternal ever, at least not in public. And no, Darby never hit me, but I think it was close a few times. I think Sharpay kept it from happening. In hindsight, I feel like she was trying to protect me from Darby.”

“Because she's your big sister, and that's her job.” 

“By 8 minutes,” Ryan argued.

“Or a year, depending on your point of view.” Chad shot back.

“I am glaring at you right now so hard through this phone.”

“Good thing video is not an option. You're just as protective of Shar. You stayed in the Boy Scouts to save her toys even though I know you hated it there.” Chad told him.

“Well, I haven’t been doing a good job lately.” Ryan lamented.

“You lie to your dad to get us in the same building. Because of that, she now has me, who will sit in the car while she's in therapy and then hug her the entire time afterward.”

“Did you force her to call her therapist in the first place?”

“Actually, I called her therapist and schedule the appointment myself. Although our method in the rehearsal room yesterday was delightful, it’s not sustainable long-term. Olivia is better suited for a lot of this than me.” It took Ryan a couple of seconds to realize Chad was implying using sex therapy on Sharpay.

“Did you have sex with my sister in the rehearsal room?” Ryan asked, really concerned now.

“No, of course not. Neither one of us is ready for that. But something happened in that room that you don't want me to ever tell you about.” Which means they did something sexual in the room. Probably oral, but Ryan does not want actual confirmation. Although unfortunately, his dad might have proof, which means he should probably explain to Chad why he's concerned.

“So I mentioned earlier that I suspected that Ms. Henderson or someone else was hitting Sharpay when I wasn't there. After I told my dad with your mom’s help, he put cameras in the rehearsal room. They're still there.” Ryan explained.

“Oh shit! Your father is going to fucking kill me. Although that probably kept Darby from starting back again after you got back from Rhode Island.”

“At least he did something right.” Ryan lamented. “Although now you totally 100% confirmed what happened.”

“I confirmed nothing.” If it wasn’t so serious, Ryan would laugh at Chad’s words. “Your sister probably already wants to kill me for what your dad now probably has video of. I’m not telling her about this until I’m safe at the away game.”

“That would probably be best. Although, dad told me it was just cameras. So he probably didn't hear any conversation you had.”

“Thank fuck. Although seeing what we did without the extra context is going to be bad enough.” Ryan agreed with that.

“Do you want Sharpay to know that you figured out the Darby truth?” Chad asked.

“I'll tell her soon. Although after I talked to Maria about it. I need more friends.”

“This might be one of those occasions where adult friends might be more useful.”

“There are less likely to suggest alcohol as a coping mechanism. Maria took my liquor stash after the Kelsi breakup. She doesn’t want me self-medicating.” He doesn’t tell Chad that she added like Gabriella is doing. Ryan knows he's missing something, but he doesn't have the energy to figure out what.

“I feel like that’s the type of friend you need right now.”

XXXX  
BFF Jack: So I thought I would just let you know that I managed to get home okay. I would’ve texted earlier, but I wanted to unpack first. And I had to go grocery shopping because there was no food in the place.

Carolyn: I understand. I’m glad you text messaged me. I worry when I don’t hear from you.

BFF Jack: That’s good to know. I am 99% sure Lucy wasn’t even home at all this weekend. There’s not one speck of trash in the kitchen and no food. But that’s the normal lately.

Carolyn: She could've taken the trash out without you.

BFF Jack: I doubt that.

Carolyn: Did you actually get clarification about the engagement? Are they actually engaged, or were they trying to make Jay upset?

BFF Jack: I knew you were going to ask about that, and they are pre-engaged. They agreed to get married when Troy turns 21 if they’re still dating at that time. But Troy will have to ask again, probably because they were most likely having sex the first time he asked. 

BFF Jack: I never want confirmation of that.

Carolyn: That is entirely understandable. They're making the right choice. This way, Kim and Troy can be 100% sure they’re getting married because they want to and not just because Alex exists. Waiting a while could be a good thing.

BFF Jack: True.

BFF Jack: But they do love each other. Which makes me even more furious with Lucy. I’m actually glad she’s not here right now.

Carolyn: I would love to know more about that, but my son’s girlfriend’s father is calling me, which means I’m probably going to have to call him back to figure out what happened. At least in a few minutes. Maybe Chad did what I told him to do, talk things out with Vince like an adult.

BFF Jack: Kim told me that Chad was meeting both of Sharpay’s parents yesterday.

Carolyn: I’m not exactly sure what happened. Chad called me this morning on Sharpay's cell phone, asking for a new cell phone. Chad gave the other one back to Vince because he is “an oblivious asshole who doesn’t give a fuck about his children and has no idea what is going on in his own damn house.” I told him to at least talk to Vince again before I will pay for a new one, and I have a feeling I’m probably gonna have to pay for a new one.

BFF Jack: That’s not good. Do you want me to check up on Chad this week?

Carolyn: Probably, but let me see if I can get more details about what happened from Vince. I will text you back after I get off the phone with him.

XXXX  
47 minutes later 

Carolyn: You should definitely check up on Chad and Sharpay this week.

Carolyn: I can’t tell you everything because it falls under professional confidentiality, but I did have to send Vince my divorce attorney recommendation list.

BFF Jack: That’s not good.

Carolyn: At all. Although I am not on the hook for a new phone unless Chad’s pride gets in the way after Vince apologizes for being an idiot. Although Vince said he’ll reimburse me if that’s the case.

BFF Jack: You can’t tell me what’s going on?

Carolyn: You’ll know soon enough when it hits the papers, and it will. I hope Vince can successfully protect Ryan and Sharpay from the worst of it. I actually made him call Ryan. 

Carolyn: He wanted to wait until Thanksgiving to tell him about the upcoming divorce, and I won’t let him. Unlike my ex-husband, he actually listens to me.

BFF Jack: I am still surprise you’re not making me tell Troy that I’m sleeping in the guestroom.

Carolyn: Because you haven’t decided if you’re using the divorce attorney list yet. Vince has. If you were sure you were leaving Lucy, I would definitely make you tell him now.

BFF Jack: If Lucy did to me what Charles did to you, I definitely would be out the door. With how I was raised, I feel uncomfortable leaving for anything less than adultery. It feels like the other stuff can be worked out eventually, even if things are bad right now. I just wish she would give me some indication that she would be willing to work things out. I just don’t know.

Carolyn: Let’s just say Vince doesn’t have the problem you do.

BFF Jack: Now I really wish you could tell me what’s happening, but I respect that you can’t.

Carolyn: Thank you

BF Jack: Lucy just pulled into the driveway.

Carolyn: I’ll let you go so you can talk to her.

BFF Jack: I rather talk to you, but I should.

Carolyn: Text me after you check up on Chad and Sharpay.

BFF Jack: I will. I’m so glad you will be here soon.

XXXX  
Vince had a very long Sunday evening at the Kim household. There was a lot of drinking and going over legal strategy. Within an hour, Vanessa set up a meeting with one of her legal friends so he could take the first step to dissolve his marriage. Because no matter what it did to the company, he couldn't stay with Darby now that he knows what she was doing to his children. He had to protect them even if he knew he didn't have much time left.

He will leave the specifics to the lawyers. Per Vanessa and Jay, the most essential thing for him to do was fix things with his kids. He tried calling Sharpay multiple times but he got no answer. Her roommate Amanda had no idea when she would be back. That’s probably because she pretty much lives with Chad. He figured that much out from what he shouldn’t have read earlier.

Because he knew Sharpay was with Chad, he decided to call Carolyn to get Chad’s dorm room number. She wouldn’t give it to him because she felt like Sharpay needed more time to process. However, she did suggest he meet Chad after basketball practice. Which was a good idea because Vince wanted to give the boy back his phone at least. He deserved that for standing up to him in defensive Sharpay. 

During that phone call, he was reminded that Ryan went to Carolyn first with his suspicions after she did a presentation to Chad’s class. She was the one who alerted Protective Services. Carolyn even gave that presentation to the class on child abuse because Chad already noticed Sharpay’s bruises. Carolyn was hoping that Sharpay would come talk to her. That didn't happen, but Ryan did. Carolyn was the one who even got Ryan to tell him in the first place. 

That may have been why he told Carolyn that she was staying at their guesthouse when she came up for Thanksgiving. Her actions stop Darby’s physical abuse. He owed her a lot. Besides, Darby would be out of the mansion by then. Vince wanted her gone from his life completely.

Ryan was next at Carolyn’s urging. She was right; he couldn't wait until he saw Ryan in person at Thanksgiving. She stayed on the call with him. That was a hard conversation, even with help. Ryan blamed himself for not suspecting Darby. However, Carolyn convinced him otherwise. Vince knew he wouldn’t be able to do it alone. 

Vince is almost happy he has a doctor's appointment Wednesday in New York. He needs to spend a few days with his son. Because talking about this over the phone won’t be enough. They have a lot to talk about, not just what Darby did to Sharpay but what Darby did to Ryan. Maybe Darby didn’t hit Ryan, but she did a lot of damage all the same. Vince also had an overwhelming need to actually hug his son. Ryan definitely needed a hug.

At least once his conversation with Ryan was over, he felt like they were in a better place. They both feel awful, but at least they've talked about it. They would talk more later in the week.

Now it was Monday, and although his divorce is now officially in motion, Vince still needs to work on fixing things with Sharpay. He knew the first step in doing that was talking to Chad. He found the young man exiting the practice facility. 

“You're not here to kill me, are you?” Chad asked. It took Vince a moment to remember that Ryan told him that Chad now knew about the rehearsal room cameras.

“No, I'm here to give you back your cell phone and to apologize.” Judging by Chad's shocked expression, he was obviously not expecting that.

“You were right. I didn't put my children first, and because of that neglect, they both paid a steep price. I'm very sorry about that.”

“I'm sorry for some of the stuff I said as well because I talked to Ryan, and he told me about you putting the cameras in the rehearsal room. This shows me that you were concerned. Part of me is really happy you did that, and the other part is really embarrassed.” Chad didn’t look at him when he said that.

"I'm glad I put the camera in there, too, despite the DVD I saw this weekend.” At least Chad had the decency to look ashamed at that moment. “I was always suspicious of the bruises that showed up on Sharpay. Nobody falls down that much. It never crossed my mind that it could have been Darby. I was worried it was one of her dance instructors or maybe the voice coach." Vince told Chad quietly as they walked through the parking lot outside of the practice facilities.

“Then Ryan came to me and told me it always happened when he wasn’t there. He suspected Mrs. Henderson, and so did I. Which was why I fired her.” Vince explained.

“She made Sharpay practice until she was bleeding, so I'm okay with that firing.”

"The investigator uncovered that, along with the verbal abuse that she was using against both twins.” In hindsight, Vince wondered if Darby told her to treat the kids that way. 

“Anyway, when we got back from Rhode Island, I had cameras and microphones installed in the rehearsal room at Lava Springs and at the house. Actually, there was even one at the baseball field because I was concerned about Ryan's Little League coach too.” Chad placed his head in his hands at that moment. “I gave specific instructions to the staff at both places to notify me as soon as anything suspicious showed up involving either of my children.”

“So I assume that's how you knew about the baseball incident. Wait, did you say microphone? That means you could hear what happened as well. Fuck!” Chad explained, realizing Vince’s full implications.

“Yes. So I know what you could have done with Ryan, but you didn't. Which is definitely more than Zeke did.” Or Jason Cross, but Chad didn’t know about Jason. 

“I've also had some fascinating audio of Zeke calling his other girlfriend when he worked for me. Only in hindsight do I realized he was talking to Penelope, not Sharpay.” Which did not make things better. “I also received quite the DVD yesterday.”

“I am so screwed,” Chad mumbled under his breath.

"How much did you watch?" Chad asked, obviously mortified.

"Up to the scene where my daughter's blouse ended up on the floor. I preferred to stay ignorant about what you do with any of my children. At least until after the wedding, and you show up with my grandchildren for Sunday brunch.” 

“I respect your wishes,” Chad remarked, looking visibly relieved.

“I may have read some of your text messages from Ryan because they popped up on the screen while I had custody of your phone. I support the choices of my children. Although I don’t want to know specifics ever!” Vince is sure it’s more of a boyfriend sharing arrangement, but he really doesn’t want to know. Ever at all. This is none of his business. 

“I did call Lisa up and asked her to move your building up to the top of the list for the required sexual health seminar." And asked her to include a section on polyamorous relationships. He's not going to tell Chad that.

"That seems fair."

"That small part of the footage was enough to make me realize what type of person my wife truly is. The conversation I had yesterday with Ryan and your mother just cemented that. I have no idea that Darby made him do the talent show with a 102° fever. I didn’t know she forced him to do the Boy Scouts by threatening to destroy Sharpay’s toys. I thought he really wanted to do it. I didn’t know because I wasn’t around enough to know. I regret that.” He really did.

“The footage of her making out with her assistant was the cherry on top." 

"There were a lot of other things that Darby did to Sharpay over the years. Not all of them were physical. I know Ryan has his own stories. I'm not going to tell you anything else said in that room because it was very personal. I will tell you that it was bad. If you want to know all the details, you have to ask Sharpay.” Chad explained.

“I respect that you respect her privacy,” Vince tells him.

“I'm just not sure she trusts you enough to tell you. Darby wasn't the only one that hurt her. You may have never laid a finger on her, but you did hurt her. You were never there. Even Ryan said 90% of their childhood, you were away on business. You were away so much that you were unable to see what was going on in your own household." Chad sounded furious, and he deserved to be angry.

"I know that. You have no idea how bad I feel that my own daughter was too afraid to tell me that her mother was abusive. I put all the wrong things first, and this is what I get. I'm sorry for everything that happened."

"Don't tell me, tell her. This time don't say it with diamonds, or a car, or some other tangible thing. She needs to know that you actually care. Sharpay needs to hear the words from her father, not just see the gifts." Chad tells him.

“I’m planning on it when I get back from New York.”

“You’re choosing now to go on another business trip?" Chad asked incredulously.

“I'm going up to see Ryan. He needs me right now, and I don't think Sharpay is ready to talk to me yet.” Chad’s expression softened.

“She needs more time. Ryan really does need you. Running into Kelsi making out with Natasha has been painful before all the family drama added to it. He hid at Maria Montez's apartment this weekend.” Chad suggested.

"That's Gabriella's mother, right?" Vince asked.

“Yes, but she’s been a better friend to Ryan than Gabriella, so don’t hold what Gabriella did against her. You know what she did, right?” Chad asked.

“Yes, Kim sent you some very interesting messages over the weekend,” Vince answered.

“Good, maybe you and mommy Montez can conspire together to come up with a punishment.” 

“I will talk to Ms. Montez about the Gabriella situation. I’ll be back Saturday. I’m hoping by then Sharpay will be ready to talk to me.”

“I hope so too.”  
To be continued…


	29. Between my Pride and my Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everybody who read or left kudos for the previous chapter. All of you are wonderful. Sorry, I meant to post this yesterday, but I got distracted working on the new material. I am currently writing chapter 52, which is 100% new.
> 
> There is some new material in this, mostly the interactions between Zack and Chad. In the original story, we didn't even meet Zack until towards the end of part two. However, things are very different this time around. Although I am going to be losing some of my favorite jokes. It's a sacrifice I'm willing to make.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my original characters. Those babies are mine.
> 
> I know very little about college sports, so a lot of this is probably wrong. I think the basketball season is starting a little too early. Usually, do tons of research, but the pandemic has completely messed things up, so I won't do my normal research. I should probably use that ESPN plus membership to read more articles? I should get some use out of it. Basically, this is me using creative license for plot purposes. 
> 
> The title comes from the LINKIN PARK song In Between. Yes, another title from a LINKIN PARK song. It's my fault for telling Siri to play LINKIN PARK every time I start working on the rewrites. But at least Minutes to Midnight came out before this story is set.
> 
> Actually, I almost called 27 the same title until while proofreading, I realize I already gave that to 29. This is why 27 ended up with a new title based on the song Hurt. Thankfully that song started playing just as I was finishing the last part of the chapter. It was perfect.

Late Wednesday, November 12, 2008   
It was the first away game of the season, and they actually won, if only by two points. Under normal circumstances, Chad would be out celebrating with his teammates. If he could stand any of them outside of Zack. However, since he was the only player under 18, his coach had him continuously watched. Then again, it may be Sharpay; she did have a lot of pull at the school. That may explain why Amanda is running groupie interference.

Either way, it kept Penelope from sneaking into his hotel room. Amanda, who was drowning under makeup homework, was sitting next to him, screaming at her computer for not recognizing her voice. Currently, the computer cannot tell the difference between “picture frame” and “pitcher of water.” She initially came over for assistance with her chemistry, and now he was helping her work on her English homework. He should probably intervene before she kills the computer.

"Why do teachers have to be so picky about grammar and spelling mistakes? It's not my fault the computer doesn't understand me, and I cannot write a grocery list without a microphone?" Amanda said as she ripped off her headset and threw it at the wall. Why do all the women in his life have a tendency to throw things when they get upset? At least she didn't throw it at him this time.

"Throwing your microphone across the room is a sure sign that it's time to stop studying. I think your brain is fried from sleep deprivation, and your computer needs a break from dictating." Chad said as he powered down Amanda's computer before she had the urge to throw it across the room with the microphone.

"My mind is perfectly fine. I am just frustrated by the stupid software program that doesn't work right, yet I'm completely dependent on it. Maybe Penelope's comments about me being a premedical student who can't even spell “premedical” sent me over the edge. Did you ever wish you were normal?"

"You're talking to somebody who pretended to be of average intelligence through all of high school just to fit in. Trust me; I understand wishing you could be normal. You and I are not normal. I'm exceptional, and you're double exceptional. I guess we're just going to have to get used to it." Chad tells her.

Over winter break, Sharpay is making him come out of the genius closet to all of their friends from high school. Well, more like casual acquaintances. His actual friends do know already. If he didn't love her, he would kill her.

“I prefer double fucked. It feels more appropriate.” Amanda said in exasperation.

"I get that. We're going to have a couple of hours on the plane tomorrow. I'll go over most of the stuff with you then."

"I'm just frustrated and depressed about a lot of things right now. I don’t know why they made the cheerleaders come for the first away game.”

“I have no idea. At least you won’t have to come to all of the games.”

“This is true. Thank you for helping out." Amanda said as she prepared to walk out the door. "I forgot to tell you earlier that Sharpay's dad called our dorm room multiple times Sunday. I was too afraid to tell him that she currently only uses her dorm room as a closet." 

Amanda was out the door so fast that Chad did not have time to tell her that Vince Evans was very aware of their sleeping arrangements. He also had a lot of questions about his relationship with his son. Chad is 90% sure Ryan was trolling him as some sort of revenge. Chad is all for the psychological torture right now. The man deserved it for reading his text messages (and not leaving Darby earlier.) At least he didn’t go back too far because there were actually worse ones between him and Ryan. 

He's been sending him a lot of shirtless pictures of Zack with Zack's permission. His away game roommate thinks it’s cute that Chad is trying to set up his girlfriend's brother with him after his ridiculously horrible breakup. Until Chad explained that Ryan was kind of his ex. 

"Lots of people have a twin fetish. That is your business; I don't judge." Zack told him. That's when Chad decided to tell him the entire story. Including the ill-advised baseball seduction incident to the fact Ryan trolling his father because he read their private text messages this weekend. This ended with Zack laughing hysterically.

Although Zack was just happy not to be the only nonheterosexual guy on the basketball team this year. Zack knew, but Chad wasn’t going to tell anyone else on the team. This is despite the extremely uncomfortable speech he got from his film teacher post-midterm. They got an A+, and Chad got a list of every single LGBTQ group on campus. Just as Chad remembered this, his phone rang, and thankfully it was Sharpay’s ring tone.

"Hey, I just want to say good night before you went to sleep and congratulations on another win," Sharpay said as soon as he answered the phone.

"You actually watched a basketball game without me there?" Chad asked, surprised.

"I told you I would watch every single game."

"Yes, but I thought that only applied to home games. Did you do anything interesting today?" 

He wondered if Ryan called yet. Chad really wanted the twins to have the Darby talk, preferably while he was still out of the state. It's part of the reason why Chad sent the shirtless Zack pics to both of them. He hoped they would start a conversation, but he hasn't actually read through the messages yet. Chad opted to help Amanda before checking on all the text messages he missed during the game. Apparently, he had about 50.

"Went to class, watched a film for our film class, ignored Kim at EHS, watched your game, and ignore two phone calls from my dad. I did talk to Ryan. Actually, half of that conversation you were CCed on. 

“I’ll read through the conversation tomorrow on the plane. It will keep me entertained." Chad remarked.

"Ryan told me that Dad is in New York. Apparently, he wanted to break the divorce news in person, to Ryan anyway." Sharpay remarked darkly.

“I think your dad decided to tell Ryan first because you’re still not talking to your father. You’re still not talking to your father?" Chad asked with a sigh.

“You have a point, but I'm just not ready to talk to my dad yet. Even though I'm glad, he's leaving Darby. I’m just still angry because why couldn’t he do this a long time ago?”

“I know you're mad, and it's OK that you're mad," Chad told her.

“So is Ryan. Ryan knew more about what was going on when we were kids than I thought he did. Although Ryan thought it was Mrs. Henderson that was hitting me. He told your mom that. So that means you both saved me.” Thank God Ryan told her something.

“See, you had a lot of people watching your back.”

“I’m just not sure if my dad was one of them. I'm not going to let him buy his way out of this. Did I mention he took Ryan to the best restaurant in town to break the news?” 

“No, but Ryan did send me pictures of dessert.”

"Better than you sending him pictures of shirtless Zack. Why was I CCed on your matchmaking efforts with my brother? Do you still feel guilty about choosing me?" Sharpay asked.

“I wanted you to at least have a conversation with somebody, and I knew better than to try to force you to talk to Kim right now. Are you still ignoring her too?” Their film class yesterday was ridiculous. He hated being an intermediary and was almost happy the flight wouldn’t get there until after class was done tomorrow.

“Yes. I’m going to be ignoring Kim for a while. She lied to me for three years. I can be mad for a few days.” Chad was actually happy by Sharpay saying this because this was progress from this weekend where she never wanted to talk to Kim again. 

“I really needed her this weekend, and she was too busy 'reconnecting' with Troy. I mean, they could've broken apart long enough for her to replied to one of my text messages. Even you got a picture of Alex cheering daddy on at his game from Troy’s phone."

“I’m sure she would’ve if she didn’t accidentally leave her phone in New Mexico. She did call you as soon as she received your messages. You read the email she sent me.” 

"She could have called using Troy's phone like she did to send you cute pictures of Alex. Or even sent an email from the hotel because I know she took her laptop.”

Chad thinks he said something similar to Kim in his original email to her. There may have also been some text messages and an argument in class yesterday along the same line. Chad decided in the interest of self-preservation to stay out of this until it got really bad. Thankfully at that moment, Zack came back, and he brought food. Bless him.

“Hey, Zack just brought food back since I'm not allowed to hang out with the older players after the game.”

“Go eat. Love you.”

“Love you too,” Chad said, ending the call.

“You two are adorable. It's enough to make me not regret Sharpay meeting you first." Zack said, passing him what appeared to be grilled chicken and steamed vegetables. Of course, Zack would bring back healthy food.

“You would've been seven, and I would've been four. It would’ve never worked.” Chad joked.

“When did you guys meet?" Zack asked.

“First day of kindergarten. There was a fight involving cookies and chocolate milk. Poor Ryan had to play intermediary." Chad explained.

“I already lost you to the Evans twins before you were five. So sad.” 

“Only one. Contrary to what Sharpay’s Dad believes, Ryan is now available. After having to dump his last girlfriend for showing an almost pornographic video of his sister to the entire floor.”

“I do like a guy who stands up for his sister. I've always had my sister's back. I am also OK with bi guys.”

“Ryan is like at least a Kinsey 4 1/2. Maybe even more after the Kelsi debacle.”

“We can bond over losing you to Sharpay,” Zack joked. 

“He said the same thing. However, I can’t date someone who almost looks like me. My dad finds a new half-brother like every year.” He told him honestly.

“That’s a valid concern. I think we should switch jerseys and wear our hair the same way at a game to see if anybody figures it out. I'm thinking of losing the braids over Thanksgiving."

“Probably just Sharpay and Amanda.” Chad sighed.

“Considering I never met my biological dad, I understand your trepidation. All I know about him is he was on the U of A basketball team in the late 80s.”

“At Thanksgiving, I'll talk to Troy's dad. He was on the team from 85 to 89. Charles was also on the team until 1990. But I don't actually want to talk to my dad unless I absolutely have to. I actually like Jack.” At this moment, Zack started choking.

“Are you OK?”

“Yes, I just took too big of a bite. I always get really hungry post-game.” Zach explained. 

“I'm glad you offered to bring me food because otherwise, I would've done horrible things with room service.”

“Glad I could help. Speaking of helping, you wouldn't have to keep sending your girlfriend's brother pictures of me if he would just give me his cell phone number. I wouldn’t mind having coffee with your future brother-in-law. He’s very hot.”

“He is as well as an excellent kisser. I’m working on it. He staying the hell out of Albuquerque for Thanksgiving, but December is wide open.” Chad explained. 

“Why is he staying out of New Mexico?”

“Family drama.”

“Say no more.”

Xxxxx  
Midmorning November 13, 2008  
After only the first one, Sharpay realized that she was going to hate away games. She hated sleeping by herself. She also hated not eating breakfast with him or walking to class together. Most of all, Sharpay hated that she would have to sit with Kim in this class. The only other empty seat besides Chad's was next to Richard, and there was no way she was sitting next to her rapist without a stun gun. No matter how mad she was at Kim, she was still the better option. Today they were watching a documentary on drama in cinema. Sharpay wasn't really paying attention; she would watch it again tonight with Chad when he made up the course work for today.

Halfway through the documentary, as usual, Kim started making snide comments about what was going on. Usually, she and Chad would join in on the banter. Today Sharpay just was not into it.

"Just because I'm sitting next to you doesn't mean I'm talking to you again," Sharpay said in a whisper.

"You just spoke to me. I'm sorry, I didn't call you. Alex had my phone in his car seat." Kim whispered back.

"I am only talking to you to tell you that I'm not speaking to you. Contrary to common belief, landlines still exist. I'm sure someone at your family reunion had a phone you could use. I know you texted pictures of Alex to Chad. I needed you this weekend, yet you were too busy to even pick up the phone." In her mind, she added a snide comment about Kim being too busy fucking Troy to actually call her.

"I know you had a bad weekend. Chad told me about the Darby thing Saturday morning." Kim acknowledged, and that just made Sharpay angrier.

"Yet, you still didn't call me even though you knew some of what was going on?" Sharpay whispered bitterly.

"I know it's not really an excuse, but it was an intense weekend." Sharpay was sure it was intense in the sense Kim probably didn't leave the bed all weekend.

"I wouldn't know that because you're not sharing things with me anymore. You spend Saturday morning talking to my boyfriend, but you don't talk to me. I'm sure my boyfriend knows more about what is going on with you than I do. Ryan, for that matter too. He told me he already knew about Alex."

"Sharpay," Kim admonished.

"Don't you Sharpay me. Our friendship has been in decline for a while. You have not been telling me things for a very long time. You did not tell me about Alex until a week after he was born. I called you at least twice a week back then, yet you never said anything. You never mentioned all the problems with your mom or dad about keeping Alex. If I knew, I would have been there for you because I am your friend. But you wouldn't let me.” Sharpay was near tears at this point. 

“I am the one who supposedly pushes people away, not you. You never trusted me enough to tell me the identity of Alex's father." Sharpay was trying to fight back the tears at this point. She wasn't going to start crying in a room full of people.

"It's not that I didn't trust you. I do trust you. I wasn't ready to tell Alex's dad yet. If I told you, I know you would have told him."

"You're right; I would have told him immediately. What you did was stupid. Both of us would have been there for you. I'm sure Troy told you the exact same thing this weekend." Sharpay didn't mean to say Troy's name. It slipped out.

“He did," Kim said quietly. “He stopped being angry at me when I told him about Lucy blackmailing me. I didn’t even know it was a bluff until you sent me Carolyn’s wonderful packet about statutory rape laws in New Mexico.”

"If I knew back then, I could’ve gotten you a lawyer,” Sharpay told her, annoyed because she really would’ve helped. She knew from Troy how badly Lucy screw things up, including the fake breakup letter from girl X. Sharpay hated Lucy almost as much as she hated Darby.

"I know," Kim whispered.

“Why couldn't you tell me? Why couldn't you tell me you were dating Troy three years ago? Why couldn't you tell me that you were in love with Troy every time I told you about my crush on him? Why didn't you tell me about Lucy forcing you away from Troy? Why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant when it first happened? Why did you not tell me about your mom trying to force you to give up your child by holding your trust fund hostage?" Sharpay was almost screaming right now, and half the class was looking at her, but she didn’t care.

"I was scared."

"That's not a good answer, Kimberly. I was scared too. When Darby was hurting me, I was scared. When you know who attacked me, I was scared?” She looked directly at Richard at that moment.

“When I realized I was in love with the guy I thought I hated, I was absolutely petrified. I still told you about everything. I've always told you about everything. Yet somehow, you couldn't do the same for me." Sharpay said this so loudly that Prof. Stark-Rogers was now staring at her. She couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't be in that room any longer. Before she even realizes what was going on, she grabbed her books and ran out of the room.

She found herself 15 minutes later at one of the cafés right outside of campus. As she sat at the table with a double chocolate muffin and a no-fat soy latte, she called the only person she really wanted to talk to. She knew she would get his voice mail because he was most likely on the plane already.

"I know you're on the plane. I just wanted to hear your voice, even if it was the voice mail message. Things didn't go that well in film class today. You're going to need to pick up the DVD yourself for tonight. I may have started screaming at Kim in class. Also, apparently, I already told her that I knew about Troy in one of my angry voicemails. I think I had a rage blackout."  
XXXX  
"Calm down, Kim, it's not that bad," Troy said, trying to calm down his overexcited girlfriend.

"It's bad. Sharpay screamed at me in class and then ran away. We've been friends since I was seven, and now she hates me. She hasn’t been taking my calls all week. She even left class just to get away from me today. I didn't want this to happen." He knew things were bad. There was a second part to their fight this afternoon at EHS that his father text messaged him about.

"I'm sure she doesn't hate you. She's just really hurt right now. We knew she was going to be upset when we finally told her. Chad cursed me out when he found out that I didn’t tell him about you even though he told me about Jamie." Troy knew Chad was still hurt about that.

"That's the thing we didn't tell her. She just found out accidentally from Chad. That's what hurts. I didn't trust her enough to tell her. That's why she's upset." Kim explained.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Troy asked.

"I was scared," she said in a sad whisper.

"Is that the truth?"

"It was at the time. I think Sharpay was more upset about us keeping the initial relationship a secret from her." 

"Chad was upset about that too, to the point he cursed me out. I think in Sharpay's case, she's mad because she had a crush on her best friend’s boyfriend for most of high school and didn't even know it."Troy tried to explain to Kim.

"I wasn't worried about her crush on you. Troy, you were her safety crush." Kim explained.

"What does that mean?" Troy asked her in puzzlement.

"Sharpay wasn't ready for a real relationship after the break up with Richard. Therefore, she had a crush on the one nice guy at our school that she had no chance with whatsoever. It was just easier to let her crush on you because I knew you wouldn't hurt her, even If you did reciprocate her feelings. I trusted you to take care of her, especially after what happened with Richard.” 

Troy knew what happened with Richard because Sharpay told him. Troy was nice to her, and she needed nice after Richard raped her. Troy was glad he could be that for her.

"However, in the back of your mind, you knew that I would probably be too hung up on you to move on to her." Troy accused.

"No, I knew that Chad would talk you out of anything because he already had a crush on her even back then." He started to laugh at that because he knew it was true. He couldn't help but think of Chad's mountain lion comment back during junior year. Now Chad was the one petting the mountain lion.

"I have no idea you would use someone like Gabriella as a placebo girlfriend." Kim just said the G-word. Gabriella was still a very touchy subject, mostly because he still felt like he didn’t know what was really going on. Maria was planning an intervention after their last phone call. That was not a good thing.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time," Troy said with a sigh.

"Did it work?" Kim asked cheekily.

"There is no substitute for Kim Bolton. Unfortunately, a certain ex-girlfriend doesn't realize I'm not taking her back because she stabbed my friends in the back, and I'm in love with someone else."

"You're having way too much fun using my new name. Maybe if you tell the FMG that your new significant other has your last name, she will let go before she does something completely desperate. For example, she could show up at your dorm room wearing an outfit more appropriate for a strip club.”

"You mean like showing up to my dorm room wearing a trench coat and stilettos. It's too late for that." Troy said under his breath.

“I know. Yolanda sent me pictures." Troy is really regretting giving Yolanda Kim’s phone number. They were conspiring against him now. 

“We both found that ridiculously cliché.” So did Troy. “So, what was your reaction to Ms. Montez's display Mr. Bolton?"

"Ms. Bolton, if a certain someone would let me make her Mrs. Bolton last weekend, I would've told my ex that I was already married. However, since you wouldn't do that or even let me tell anybody that we are engaged, I just had to make the best of the situation."

"What was the best of the situation, Mr. Bolton?" He needed to answer this question very carefully if he ever wanted to see Kim in stilettos and a trench coat.

"I left her in my room and went to the library to study. I also called Maria. Incidentally, Sharpay’s dad was with her at the time. I think there trying to trick her into coming to New York for Thanksgiving for an intervention." He could hear Kim laughing on the other side of the line. "BTW, they both know that Gabriella was responsible for the fantasy girl video."

“I’m sure they will punish her accordingly.” Kim snorted.

"Now, if it was you who showed up to my room in a trench coat, it would have been a very different situation."

"Not happening, but if you want to try it sometime, I'm all for it. I’ll just have to find a babysitter."Troy would definitely find a babysitter.

“So Maria and Vince are planning an intervention?“ 

“Yes. I’m still trying to figure out a way to trick Gabriella into coming to New York. Nobody wants her to go to Colorado with Mercedes for Thanksgiving. I actually put Maria in contact with Madison to help.

“Because you're helping but not being directly involved, which is where you need to be right now. Also, this way, Gabby will get more of a punishment than you just dumping her.”

“I feel like me cutting her out of my life is a punishment.”

“As somebody who had you out of their life for two years, I will acknowledge it is a horrible punishment. However, I want her to suffer the full wrath of Vince Evans, who should do something for Sharpay for once. He has a history of being a shit father with occasional moments of brilliance.”

“Sharpay told me what he did to Malick. Although why can’t he get him out of your school? No one should have to have classes with their rapist.”

“Malick’s uncles on the board. Vince can’t do anything right now. Although next semester he will make sure they’re not in any classes together. I’m also trying to see if he can get Sharpay out of the dorms sooner rather than later. He just needs to figure out how to get her out of the first-year student rule.”

“She could move in with you next semester. I know your roommate is moving out soon.”

“Even though it's her lease. She is deeply regretting letting a single mom move in, despite me being willing to cover the rent of the other two roommates she would normally have. Although since I can afford it now, I did put in a deposit on her new place that she will be sharing with her boyfriend.”

“See, you are a good person.”

“But I don’t think I was a very good friend. Do you know Richard raped Sharpay because we were too busy conceiving Alex?” Troy wasn’t expecting Kim to tell him that.

“It happened at the same time?”

“Yes. So I can't forgive myself because I let Sharpay get hurt.”

“Kim, it wasn’t your fault.” He tried to reassure his girlfriend. 

“Hey, your kid is up. I have to go.” That is obviously an excuse, but he's going to let her go anyway. 

“OK, but we are going to talk about this again when you don’t have a 20-month-old to deal with.”

“OK,”

Xxxxxxx  
November 14, 2008, 3 AM  
Despite it being the middle of the night, Chad could feel his girlfriend tossing and turning next to him. She wasn't sleeping, and he knew it was because of everything going on with Kim, Darby, and Mr. Evans. Chad was already planning on resorting to desperate measures. But her restlessness just cemented his decision.

"I'm sorry I woke you up. I can go over in sleep in my own bed tonight if you want?" Sharpay asked, getting up from the bed. He quickly pulled her back again up against his bare chest.

"Then you will wake up Amanda instead. She's already irritated because her mom could not afford for her to go home for Thanksgiving, and her voice recognition software destroyed her homework. Besides, I don't want you walking around the floor only wearing a T-shirt." Personally, he would have preferred her out of said T-shirt.

"I learned my lesson last time. Do you know that Amanda has a picture of me from that morning on her laptop?" He knew all about that picture. He used to have a copy of it on his cell phone. That file mysteriously disappeared from the phone after it was returned. Which really shouldn’t surprise him considering everything else Vince looked at while he had custody of his phone. He really hoped he didn’t see all the Ryan and Sharpay messages.

"I told Amanda I would pay for a ticket if she really wanted to go back to Arizona. She said she couldn't take money from me. Personally, I think it's an excuse to stay away from her family."

"Probably,"

"I just don't want her to be stuck in the dorms alone. How do you feel about a third person crashing Thanksgivings with us?" Sharpay suggested.

"I will ask my mom and Aunt Claudia.” Because Chad wasn’t talking to Charles if he could help it. “I'm sure Troy and Kim will be happy with another witness in case things truly go bad. You're still coming to watch the fireworks at a very Bolton Thanksgiving even though you're mad at them, right?" Chad said, caressing her thigh.

"Like I'm going to miss this. Troy still deserves my emotional support. This is going to be the car wreck of the year. I can't believe they're planning on breaking the news to everyone at Thanksgiving. Do they realized how big of a disaster this is going to be?" Sharpay asked.

"You could call Kim up right now and tell her?" Even in the pale moonlight, he could still see her shaking her head no.

"I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to do. But you need to work through this. I know Kim and your dad are the reason why you're tossing and turning at 3:06 AM. You are going to have to face your problems eventually. You have to talk things out with Kim, and you're going to have to call your father." He said as he kissed her once more.

"I think I rather call Kim first. Although I'm probably going to have to apologize at this point, I said some really mean things. Maybe I will wait until Monday when I have to see her at EHS. Tomorrow is an in-service day, so I don’t have to come in." He knew this was the stall technique for Sharpay. It looks like drastic action was still required, which means calling in Ryan for back up. 

"I'm just not ready to talk to my dad yet. I'm just really upset about a lot of things. My father concentrated so much on his career that he barely had time for Ryan and me. There were some moments that I thought he cared, but they were few and far between. Maybe it would be easier to forgive him if there was some way that I knew for sure that he really cared about me and didn't see me as a way to make himself look better." Chad knew he had to tell her about the video cameras at Lava Springs even though he really didn’t want to.

"What if I told you there was actual evidence that he really did care about you and was worried about you."

“What is this evidence?" Sharpay asked hesitantly.

"Your dad stop by after practice Monday to return my phone and to drop off his peace offering before leaving to tell Ryan about the divorce in person."

"So what guilt gift did he give us this time? I'm sure for this disaster, it was probably something good like a condo." The gift's material part was a heavily funded account at Tiffany's for Chad to use when the time was right for either twin. Vince was taking the supported thing a little too far (or Ryan was having way too much fun trolling his father.) Chad felt that it was a bit more of a symbolic gesture than the usual guilt gift Ryan told him about last week. 

"He just brought me a DVD."

"What was so special about this DVD?"

“Ryan told you that he always suspected Mrs. Henderson, right?" Chad asked, and Sharpay nodded her head in agreement.

“So remember last week I told you that when I notice the scars on your stomach, I told my mom.”

“And she called social services and therefore scared Darby enough that she stopped the physical abuse,” Sharpay added.

“Not immediately. My mom did that presentation at our school about child abuse first. She was hoping you would tell her what was going on. Instead, Ryan told her about his suspicions about your dance instructor. Then she told child services.”

“Ryan is the best.” Sharpay smiled. “ I already knew that.” 

“My mom also convinced Ryan to tell your dad. The thing was, Vince was already suspicious. When the private investigator didn't find anything beyond verbal abuse, Vince decided to put in cameras in the rehearsal room.” Chad explained.

"So, he actually did see what was going on," Sharpay said in relief. "I had no idea there were cameras in that room." Then he felt her body go rigid as she pieced everything together.

"The room still has cameras?" Sharpay asked.

"Yes. Vince also had the room wired for sound. He did the same thing outside of the locker rooms of the baseball field as well. Because he was suspicious about Ryan’s Little League coach too. Apparently, he made Ryan cry a couple of times by being a homophobic asshole.”

“I remember that. I kicked him in the shin.” Chad is not even surprised. The twins are very protective of each other.

“Your father never got rid of them. It’s why he knew about the baseball seduction incident last year." Because Chad had to let Ryan down gently outside the locker room.

"That means that…" Sharpay couldn’t even finish asking her question.

"He only watched enough to know what Darby did to you when you were five. He stopped at that point because it was too personal. Don't worry; I have the only copy hidden in my sock door." He reassured Sharpay.

At that, his girlfriend promptly went unconscious. This was not good.  
To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before one drive and automatic saving, I did lose assignments due to voice recognition mistakes. Thankfully that doesn't happen anymore. However, I will be detailing the pitfalls of 2008 voice recognition software for narrative and comedic purposes. It’s also somewhat cathartic at this point. The software has come along way.


	30. Let Mercy Come and Wash Away What I’ve done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read the last chapter. You're all wonderful. I thought about putting this all together into one big chapter. However, when the original draft went over 8000 words, and I still felt like I was shortchanging Vince and Sharpay, I had to split the chapters apart. This allowed me to build upon things. We end up with around 13000 words all together. So obviously, there's a lot of new material in this section. 
> 
> I'm really trying my hardest to avoid chapters over 8000 words. I feel like I'm doing horrible at it. It happened a few times during the Thanksgiving arc.
> 
> The title comes from the Linkin Park song What I’ve Done. I really need to stop listening to Linkin Park while rewriting this story, but I keep getting lots of tile ideas. I promise to let Apple Music mix it up for further chapters.

Midafternoon November 15, 2008  
"I wonder who had the brilliant idea to schedule this seminar on a Saturday," Sharpay said in annoyance to her boyfriend as they walked to Nicholas Hall. She had better things to do than attend a class on a Saturday. Like her deciding what classes she is taking next semester. She still hasn’t managed to find the time to meet with her drama advisor yet, and she will need to register for spring classes soon.  
Unfortunately, yesterday afternoon there RA informed her that the entire floor had a mandatory sex ed seminar that Saturday. Nobody could get out of the training short of a religious objection. Its moments like this, Sharpay is sad her family are no longer practicing Jewish. (Darby didn't like Vince sharing his traditions with her and Ryan, so he eventually stopped.) 

"Your father," Chad muttered under his breath. “Although I think the rest of the building is blaming Blaise and Ginger.”

“Probably. This is completely your fault," Sharpay told her boyfriend, annoyed.

"How is this my fault?" Chad asked.

"You're the one who couldn't keep your hands to yourself last Saturday in the rehearsal room. This is vengeance for the other almost-sex tape." She is upset that she didn’t find out about that until 3 AM yesterday.

“I heard no complaints at the time. You definitely were not upset about it last night when I did the exact same thing. I really do love watching your face when you, well, you know." Sharpay went scarlet when she remembered exactly what Chad did to her last night. If she thought the rehearsal room was intense, what they did together last night was nuclear. Although he still wouldn't let her reciprocate.

"If I knew there were cameras around, I wouldn't have done anything last weekend." She was so freaked out yesterday morning that it took the good perfume to revive her. 

"You would have dragged me to your bedroom at the summer house so you could have your wicked way with me instead." He told her with a cheeky smile. “You know from the room you used to watch me and Troy play shirtless basketball."

"Other way around, baby. You were the one who had your wicked way with me just like you did last night. I’m surprised I still let you do that because you knew for five days about the security cameras, and you didn't tell me." Unfortunately, Chad is really good with his hands, and that is hard to say no to.

“Six, actually. Ryan clued me in on Sunday. I was just trying to find the best time to tell you. I’m really glad I opted not to tell you Wednesday because you would’ve passed out alone." She really wasn't that upset. Mortified beyond belief but not upset at Chad. But she is definitely going to talk to Ryan about not warning her. She would if she wasn’t trying to avoid the big heart-to-heart with him about keeping Darby’s abuses a secret. They've gotten close, but one would change the subject before it got too intense. 

"What room are you supposed to be in again?" Chad asked his girlfriend. Sharpay pulled out the email she received yesterday with the seminar instructions from the RA.

"My seminar is in room 123, which is right across the hall."

"I'll see you after class, Sharpay," Chad said before kissing her goodbye so hard that she almost lost her balance.

"If that's a goodbye kiss, no wonder you were signed up for this class." Her instructor commented from inside the room. Sharpay was shocked to find Kim already sitting inside.

"What are you doing here? I thought this seminar was only required for freshmen." Sharpay asked, confused.

"Apparently, it's also required for transfer students per the email that showed up yesterday. Although, I think Jay called in a favor because Vanessa was eager to babysit. Considering I already have a two-year-old, I don't see the point of me taking a seminar about preventing early pregnancy." Kim remarked.

"This class may still be useful; I doubt that you want to have a three-year-old and a newborn while you're still in school," Their instructor remarked. She was setting up various contraceptive devices, including birth control pills, diaphragms, cervical caps, male condoms, female condoms, and latex gloves. There was also a flat sheet of latex that Sharpay didn't know the name for. Sharpay had a feeling this will be her father's most creative punishment yet.

“This is true.”  
XXXX  
Chad ran away from the classroom as quickly as possible because he knew he needed to be far away before Kim and Sharpay realized this was a setup. During a conference call with Ryan yesterday, Chad and Troy concluded that the only sensible solution was to actually lock their girlfriends in a room with a mediator that wasn't either of them. Ryan enlisted his father to make arrangements with Chad’s help. He told him this was one way he can show his daughter that he actually cares. Chad hopes this actually worked.

Although Chad and Ryan asked for Mr. Evans's help with this, Chad wasn’t expecting to see him sitting on the desk when he walked into his sexual health seminar. Chad had a feeling that Sharpay wasn’t the only one being set up today. Chad wonders if Ryan ever told his dad that they weren’t actually in a poly relationship. He was probably screwed either way.

"What are you doing here? I thought you would still be in New York." Conspiring with Maria Montez to do an intervention at Thanksgiving. Vince knows about Gabriella's role in the fantasy girl almost-sex tape due to cell phone spying. The two, along with his mom, were planning something for Thanksgiving. Apparently, Ryan is an unknowing pawn in the whole thing. Chad is just going to keep his mouth shut because he wants Gabriella to pay for what she did without hurting Troy. This was the best option.

“I flew out late yesterday. I told you I would be back Saturday, and I kept my promise.” There’s a first time for everything, Chad thought bitterly. 

“Besides, you were the one who told me I needed to prove to my daughter that I actually care about her.” He did say that Monday.  
“After the seminar, I thought I would take her to an early dinner while you get ready for tonight's game. Then tonight, we will watch you play together.”

“If she’s willing. I’m not going to force her to spend time with you if she’s not ready.” Chad tells him. “I told her yesterday about the cameras because she wanted one sign that you actually care. That was a good first step, but you have to keep doing stuff like that.”

"You're right, and helping you with this is the next step. Although as Kim and Sharpay are trying to work through their issues, I thought it would be fun to scare the hell out of you. This seems only appropriate considering have a relationship with both of my children." This did not sound good, Chad thought to himself as he took a seat.

“Look, Ryan was joking in that text message. Our relationship is platonic.” Vince gives him an ‘are you kidding me’ look. “Mostly, with a lot of flirting that Sharpay knows about. What you saw was along those lines.”

“I would find that significantly more plausible if you did not group text shirtless pictures of yourself to Ryan and Sharpay.” 

Most of those pictures were actually of Zach. Chad doesn’t think pointing that out would help, mostly because the twins went a little crazy while he was playing. Apparently, Sharpay wasn’t joking about leaving him to Ryan in her will. Also, he may have shown that conversation to Zach. He took over his phone and may have flirted with Ryan for a bit. OK, that conversation was about one text short of phone sex. 

“Shit!” Chad mumbled under his breath, realizing that he was going to get one hell of a shovel talk.

"This is a condom," Mr. Evans said, holding up the foil package. "If you sleep with my daughter without wearing one and subsequently get her pregnant, I will force the entire package down your throat. Same if you give my son an STI. Is that understood?" Now Chad remembered why he was so terrified last week. He is deeply regretting giving his cell phone over to Mr. Evans without wiping everything but the José video first.  
XXXX  
Candi was not in a good mood this weekend because she was supposed to be at a wine tasting with her husband. Instead of being at a quaint bed and breakfast where they never actually made it to breakfast, she was teaching a class on a Saturday. Yesterday she received an urgent phone call from Lisa, “asking” her to conduct a special sexual health seminar. Candi had no idea why they couldn't use one of the regular instructors. However, Lisa could not be persuaded, so here she was. Someone is going to pay for this.

"Hello, I am your instructor Candi Kane. Yes, that is my real name." She added before either girl could snicker. Surprisingly neither girl did.

"It is still better than my current name of Kim Kim. My mom is a sadist, literally." Candi agreed with that sentiment. At least Candi’s last name was acquired through marriage.

"I'm sure somebody is looking forward to taking their future husband's last name. Take a seat next to your friend for now. We will begin the seminar as soon as the PowerPoint loads."

"Shouldn't there be other people?" Kim asked.

"I thought my entire floor was supposed to be coming to this." Apparently, nobody told the two girls that they were being pulled for a special seminar.

“We're still being punished for Ginger and Blaise. They better be getting the discussion where ever they were moved to.”

“They are at the regular seminar, including the infamous Blaise and Ginger. Both of you were recommended to attend a special seminar. So it's just going to be the three of us today." Candi still didn’t know why, although one of the girls having a two-year-old already might have something to do with it. She couldn’t be more than 20.

"I knew my father was doing this as a punishment. This is what happens when you go to a school where your father is on the board of directors." That explains why she was called in. She wished people would stop using this seminar as some sort of punishment.

"Sharpay, what did your father catch you doing?" Kim asked her friend.

"If you called me last Saturday like a good friend, I would've told you. But you didn’t, so I don’t have to tell you anything." Sharpay told the other girl. Candi could sense a lot of animosity coming from the two. She had a feeling she would be using her peer counseling skills a lot today.

"You two can work out your personal issues later. Let's begin the seminar so we can all enjoy the rest of our Saturday." Candi said as she put a diagram of the female sex organ on the screen. "I know most of you are familiar with this diagram, except the high school version probably had the clitoris airbrushed." She couldn’t help but roll her eyes.

"We went to a high school where the health teacher had to keep double lesson plans for this chapter. I'm surprised our high school principal didn't try to tear the diagram out of the book." Sharpay explained.

"Jack told me this weekend that the principal is trying to cut the entire section from the curriculum as a response to the welcome back dance incident. He can’t because it's a state requirement. He really is going too far." Kim told Sharpay, she sighed exasperatedly.

“Cutting the sex-ed curriculum isn’t going to prevent another student from almost getting sexually assaulted on campus.”

"Who is Jack?" Candi asked, deciding not to ask about the welcome back dance incident. Candi had a good idea of what happened.

"Our high school health teacher, my boyfriend's father, and my son's grandfather," Kim told her. 

"You guys went to the same high school?" Candi asked, curious.

“We are both graduates of East High, although different years. We are also best friends," Kim told Candi.

"We would be if you didn't lie to me for three years about your son’s paternity. At any point, you could’ve told me about Troy, but you didn’t. So I seriously doubt my best friend status. Even Ryan knew before me. You told Ryan first.” Sharpay was yelling at this point. Candi was wondering who Ryan is.

"Not intentionally. Your brother just figured it out because he’s friends with both me and Troy.” Kim explained. 

“That is not helping because Troy told me more about your relationship than you did.” Sharpay shot back.

“I am sorry. I know we should have told you the truth when we started dating, but we were just scared and under so much pressure to stick with the status quo. The drama girl wasn’t supposed to be dating the future basketball captain. Especially when she’s 2 ½ years older than him." Oh, this was definitely going to be a complicated seminar. She really shouldn’t even bother to go through the PowerPoint.

"You should have told me anyway. Besides, Troy is one of us. We could’ve got him in drama club earlier without the FMG." Sharpay joked. Candi wondered if that was a good sign or just a defense mechanism.

"I know, it was hard to tell you because there’s a lot of guilt tied up with the secret. Especially by the time I was alone and pregnant in New York. I didn’t want to give you one more thing to deal with."

“Why do you associate so much guilt with this? Was it because you have been lying to me for three years?” Sharpay asked. “That guilt would have disappeared if you just told me the truth. I would’ve been a lot more understanding about it if you told me right after you found out you were pregnant.” 

“I was dealing with heavy amounts of guilt because I was having sex on the roof of the school with Troy when Malick slipped GHB into your drink at the spring dance. While you were being raped, I was being knocked up by my boyfriend. " As soon as she heard GHB, Candi knew why none of the other counselors could take this. She was the only one trained in pure mediation and as a rape counselor. This was more complicated than just two friends fighting. 

"I was so busy being with Troy that I wasn't looking out for you. Richard hurt you because I wasn't there to stop it." Apparently, Kim blamed herself for the other girl's sexual assault. Also, Candi is 99% sure that the Richard Malick responsible for Sharpay’s sexual assault is the nephew of one of the school’s trustees. She’s not even surprised.

"I couldn't tell you the truth because that would mean admitting to how much I let you down. I couldn't save you, and I should've been there." Kim was crying at this point.

"You couldn't have stopped it from happening," Sharpay said as she put an arm around the other girl.

"You stop Ricky from doing the same thing to Kerri," Kim said in tears. It was time for her to intervene. “If I wasn’t so caught up with Troy, I could’ve done the same thing.”

“You don’t know that. But you were there for the aftermath.”

“Until Lucy threatened me with jail time. Then I ran away to New York and left you to deal with everything on your own.”

“I already ran away to Europe at that point. Also, we are going to have to have a long talk about Lucy Bolton." At this point, Candi just shut down the PowerPoint, realizing that is not why she was here. She’ll get their email addresses afterward and send it to them.

“Not only do I do seminars like these, but I’m also one of the rape counselors on campus. Kim, I'm going to tell you the exact same thing I tell other survivors that come to me. It wasn't your fault. It wasn't your fault, either, Sharpay. How long ago did this happen?” Candi asked.

“April 2006," Both girls said at the same time. Despite the two and half years that have passed since then, it seems obvious that neither girl has fully dealt with the trauma.

"It is obvious that we have more pressing issues than going through various types of contraceptives or ways to prevent disease and pregnancy. I will email you both the PowerPoint, but we need to work through what happened. Although, Sharpay, I'm sending you home with a starter kit. If that kiss was any indication, you're going to need it.”

“That’s okay. I’m not really ready for penetrated sex after what happened.” That doesn’t surprise Candi. “I’ve been working through it with my own therapist, though.”

“That’s good. I'll add a few other things to your starter kit. It’s okay that you’re not ready. But I hope that our conversation today will help both of you begin to heal because what happened traumatized both of you.” The two girls nodded their heads.

“Kim, I want to start with you; why can't you forgive yourself for what happened?" Candi asked, passing a tissue to Kim.

“Ever since Sharpay and I met, I’ve always been the one protecting her. That was my job. When it mattered the most, I wasn’t there. And I think telling you about Troy was acknowledging that I failed you.” Kim confess.

“I never should’ve put you in that position. You didn’t fail. You’re not responsible for what Malick did." Sharpay told the other girl.

“Somebody had to watch out for you.”

“That person should’ve been my dad, not you.” Sharpay argued back.

“But I wanted to take care of you.”

“That goes both ways, Kim. If I knew about Troy, I totally would have directed him to New York myself.” Sharpay told her friend.

“I completely believe that.” Kim was laughing at that point, which made Candi hopeful.  
XXXX  
82 minutes later

The good twin: Are Kim and Sharpay on speaking terms again?

Chad: I don’t know. We are still waiting for them to get out of mediation. It’s running long. However, there are no paramedics nearby, so we are taking it as a good sign.

The good twin: There would be broken glass if it really went badly.  
Who is "we" by the way? Is Amanda with you. She’s kind of mad at you for forcing her to spend her Saturday at the actual seminar.

Chad: Your father. BTW: He still thinks I’m dating both of you, and nothing I can say can convince him otherwise.

The good twin: I should’ve told you that he saw your text messages Wednesday.

Chad: Yes, you should have.

The good twin: I may have played it up a little. I was furious at him, and I let things go a little too far. How could he be married to someone for two decades and not know that she was an evil Bitch? How do you miss that?

Chad: I don't know. Possibly for the same reasons most of our classmates never realized how smart I was.

The good twin: Probably.

Chad: I know you're angry at him. I get why you're angry. He kind of has a track record of being a shit father, but he's trying. By trying, I mean threatening me with things that are against the Geneva Convention in front of the student health instructor. Apparently, if I hurt either of you, I'm going to end up losing my dick via a rusty spoon. Also, he may have threatened to choke me with a condom.

Ryan: Sorry, I was laughing so hard I couldn't dictate.

Chad: Not funny, Evans. I’m still shaking. I have a book on polyamorous negotiations. 

The good twin: ROTFLMAO

Chad: This is your revenge for me staying with Taylor during my parent's divorce? You’re still bitter about that?

The good twin: Only in the sense that dating you would’ve kept me from two awful mistakes. It’s been a horrible couple of weeks, and messing with my dad brought me joy. He owes me for 19 years of neglect. Although he shouldn’t be threatening you. 

Chad: Exactly. I didn’t break your heart. I didn’t break your heart, right?

The good twin: I think you would have if we didn’t actually stay friends. Which I think hurts the most about the Kelsi situation. If anybody deserves to lose an appendage with a rusty spoon, it’s her right now.  
XXXX  
Chad just had to laugh at that, which caused Vince to look at him again. He has been mostly avoiding eye contact since the instructor left. Chad is concern that he might face additional threats.

“I was texting Ryan. He believes that your threat of rusty spoon should’ve been lobbied at Kelsi.” Chad said before looking down at Ryan's next message to see that he again caught Natasha and Kelsi. “Especially because he keeps catching her with Natasha.”

“It’s too late for me to prevent that heartache, but you, Chad, I can still do something about it.”

“I’ll try my best to keep both twins safe.” Even though I’m only dating one of them. However, Chad kept that part to himself.

“Thank you,”

“I really hope this works. I don't think I can take another week of Kim and Shar not speaking to each other." Chad said with a sigh, still concerned. They should have been out 20 minutes ago.

"I'm sure the two of them will work through this. Kim and Sharpay have been friends for as long as I can remember. I think until college, Kim was Sharpay's only real friend other than Ryan. Everyone else used her to get something. Maybe that's why other than her just being a horrible person, Darby was so threatened by you."

"I don't understand."

"I purposely designed the trust funds of both Ryan and Sharpay with a special catch. They will receive complete control over their trust fund at age 25 or any time they get married after age 18. I think Darby is just as aware as I am that you are going to be our son-in-law someday."

“Why does that worry her? Does she assume because I wasn't born wealthy, I am a gold digger?" Chad asked, annoyed. “Also, way to put more pressure on Shar because currently, it’s going to be really hard for Ryan to get married.”

“I know, and I deeply regret that claws now. However, I don’t believe for a minute that you are with my daughter for money." Mr. Evans said just as Kim, Sharpay, and their instructor walked out of the room.

"So, your boyfriend actually proposed to you during sex?" The instructor asked Kim. Chad was too caught up in finding out his best friend got engaged without telling him to notice the lack of shock on Mr. Evans's face.

"Why am I the last one to know about this?" Chad asked, walking into the room and grabbing his girlfriend.

"You're not the last person we told. You are more like the fifth person we told.” Chad just glared at her. “Okay, your mom probably knows, but that’s because Jack tells her everything.”

“Okay, he has horrible timing but does he at least have good taste in jewelry?" Sharpay asked excitedly.

“I don’t have a ring yet. It was a spur of the moment thing." Kim explained.

"The engagement doesn't count until you actually get the ring. Hopefully, he’ll be dressed this time." Sharpay said to Kim.

"I would hope so." Mr. Evans called from the hallway. “Your father actually told me about your engagement earlier, although he left that part out. Let me offer my congratulations, though.” He actually sounded sincere.

“More accurately complain about it,” Kim mumbled under breath.

"He's just worried about you. He almost lost you once, and he doesn't want it to happen again." Chad found that wording weird but didn’t have time to ask questions because that’s when Sharpay realized her father was there.

"Daddy, what are you doing here? I thought you were still in New York with Ryan.” Sharpay was gripping his hand so tight at this moment that Chad was afraid she would draw blood.

“I flew out last night, so I could be here to terrify your boyfriend just a little bit. Then I thought we could go to dinner, just the two of us. There’s a lot we need to talk about. I know Ryan told you about the pending divorce."

“You know you don't have to take me to a fancy dinner like you did with Ryan. I'm glad that you're leaving her."

“You just wish I would’ve done it a lot sooner. If I knew, I would have.” Vince confessed. 

“She said you wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” Okay, now Sharpay actually was drawing blood, but he didn’t let go of her hand.

“I’m sorry I made you think that I wouldn’t believe you. I’m sorry I wasn’t there when I needed to be. I know one dinner isn’t going to fix things. But we need to start somewhere.”

“Sharpay, I think you should go have dinner with your father. It will be okay.” Chad whispered in her ear.

“Okay, I will try for you," Sharpay said reluctantly before giving Chad a quick kiss and leaving with her father.

"I'm sure she's going to be okay. She will be text messaging you the entire time." Kim said to him as she picked up on his nervousness.

"I'm not that worried." That was a lie, and he knew it, but he was hopeful. Ryan told him that things went okay in New York this week, trolling revenge notwithstanding. 

“I want to hear more about your engagement. I was on the phone for like an hour with Troy yesterday, and he never said anything to either me or Ryan." Chad was a little annoyed about that.

"The engagement thing was kind of a consequence, and it's more like we’re engaged to become engaged. I am more excited about getting a brand new last name for my 21st birthday." Kim explained.

"The perfect present for someone who despises her last name." Chad joked.

"More like the perfect present for somebody who is not speaking to her father because he's a self-righteous idiot."

"You're still not speaking to your father?" Chad asked.

"Troy told you?" Kim asked.

“And Ryan, although, I think Troy left some essential things out about this weekend," Chad remarked.

"I will talk to my father as soon as he grows up. At least I have Vanessa as my good parent.”

“She’s been in constant contact with my mom, who totally agrees that she’s the good parent,” Chad tells her. 

“By the way, Vanessa is mad at you because her favorite pseudo clone of a niece is not coming home for Thanksgiving." He wasn't even going to ask why it was his fault. He was just going to accept responsibility.

"Clone of a niece?" Chad asked, confused.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen two people not related that look that much alike before,” Kim explained. 

"Have you seen Zack and me together? My mom still thinks Zach and I should get a DNA test. I honestly wouldn’t be shocked if Zach turned out to be my uncle or something. His dad kind of disappeared.”

“With what you told me, you might want to consider a DNA test for Christmas. I could only tell the two of you apart because he wears his hair up.”

“We are thinking about seeing if we could switch places at a game without our coach realizing it.” Chad joked.

“You could totally get away with it. But seriously, Taylor looks almost exactly like Vanessa. I’m kind of sad I didn’t notice it before, but I don’t think I had any classes with Taylor,” Kim lamented.

“Because I think I was the only one taking classes three years ahead. Maybe Taylor is a long lost relative? My dad can't be the only one that keeps having a long-lost half-sibling coming out of the woodwork every year. " Chad said as a joke, yet for some reason, Kim went completely pale.   
XXXX  
Vince was actually shocked that Sharpay agreed to go to dinner with him. For a moment, he thought that she wouldn't. Fortunately, Chad talked her into coming. They also spent most of the car ride texting. Which, honestly, Vince found relieving because he doesn't know how to speak to his daughter. What does he even say? “I’m sorry I was too busy working to notice that your mother was hitting you?” How can he say that? How the fuck did he miss that?

At least at Sharpay’s favorite restaurant Rose, they can now make small talk about the menu.

“The black and blue filet mignon is a good choice. However, you usually only order a salad when we come here," That had to be a safe thing to start a conversation about, right? Although Sharpay’s strange expression told him it probably wasn’t. 

"I'm surprised you're aware of that. More like Darby would only let me order a salad when we came here. Did you know that she kept Ryan and me on a really strict diet?" Obviously, this is not a safe avenue of conversation, but they have to start somewhere. 

"I didn't realize that." But he should have because his diet was the one area that Darby monitored after he got his diagnosis. His cardiologist loved that. 

"You didn't realize a lot of things," Sharpay said with a hint of bitterness.

"I am well aware of that.” His time in New York with Ryan was enlightening, to say the least. “I know I wasn't there a lot. However, I do love you and your brother very much. I realized I put my job ahead of you and Ryan too many times. You have no idea how sorry I am.” He felt like he was about to cry again. That’s been happening a lot this week. “Now it's too late to try to make things better.” In more ways than one. “You're both out of the house and grownup now. You don't need me anymore, and when you did, I wasn't there."

"Dad, even though I'm technically an adult, I'm still going to need you to be there. I need my father." But what if I’m not going to be here much longer?

"I promise that I will try harder from now on." He said, grabbing her hand. He needs to make the best of the time he has left. He had no more time to waste. 

"Chad told me about the video cameras. Even though there's now footage of me and Chad doing something that I am glad you didn't watch, I'm happy that the cameras were there. That showed me you actually cared. You took Ryan‘s concerns seriously. You were paying attention.”

“I still wish you were they came to me.”

“Kim told me to tell you. She said you would’ve left if you knew the truth.”

“She would know. Jay left after Zhēn tried to hit Kim. Granted, it took years to dissolve that marriage, but I know Jay believed it was worth protecting Kim. I would've done the same. I’m not leaving Darby because of Jose; I am leaving her because she hurt my children." 

“She said that you knew and you weren’t leaving because of how it would damage the brand.”

“I really don’t give a fuck about the brand right now.” Sharpay smiled at that. “Whatever she said to you was a lie. We did not agree to an open marriage or anything like that. That should be negotiated ahead of time.”

“You know that Ryan was just joking about him and me sharing Chad? Most of those pictures are of Zach. You’ll understand what I mean at the game.“

“I’m not sure I will.”

“I’m also glad that you’re leaving Darby for good. I am also happy that you even went to New York to tell Ryan about it."

“I wanted to wait until Thanksgiving, but Carolyn made me realize it’s something that couldn’t wait.” Carolyn has been making him realize a lot of things. He really needs to figure out a way to get her to work for him or at least come back to New Mexico.

“She’s very good at that sort of thing.” 

“She and Vanessa helped me select a divorce lawyer. Their choice happens to be excellent, and hopefully, Darby will be served with the papers before Thanksgiving. I never want to see her again.” He’s never felt so betrayed before. 

"Good," Sharpay said as she hugged her father.  
XXXX  
Sharpay: Good news, I am speaking to Kim again.

Ryan: I’ve already heard from Kim and your better half that the intervention worked. I’m glad. You’re very mopey when you’re not talking to her.

Sharpay: I am also speaking to Dad again.

Ryan: Which is good.

Sharpay: It’s a start anyway. Although I’m going to talk to Olivia to see if she has any recommendations.

Ryan: Like maybe we should see a family therapist together?

Sharpay: It wouldn’t be a bad idea. We have a lot to talk about.

Ryan: Like you were able to tell Chad about your rape and Derby abusing you before you could tell me?

Sharpay: In my defense, I was drunk when I told him about the rape the first time.

Sharpay: I should've told you about Darby hitting me. She said if I told you, she would hit you too. Unfortunately, five-year-olds are not logical people.

Ryan: I joined the Boy Scouts because after she threw away all my toys, she threatened to destroy all of your stuffed animals.

Sharpay: I knew you didn’t voluntarily get rid of your toys. You loved your teddy bear. She was such a bitch.

Ryan: It makes sense that she was playing us off of each other.

Sharpay: Because you're my baby brother, and I'm always going to want to protect you.

Ryan: By eight minutes.

Sharpay: I still want to protect you.

Ryan: But I feel like I failed to protect you.

Sharpay: You did get me a great boyfriend. Sorry, it didn't work out between you and him.

Ryan: I am not, except for the whole Kelsi thing.

Sharpay: You deserve better.

Ryan: Which is why you two keep setting me up with people.

Sharpay: We would if you weren't planning to hide in New York for Thanksgiving.

Ryan: I wanted to avoid the fireworks that would happen when Kim told you about Troy.

Sharpay: Those fireworks are over with, so you can come now.

Ryan: Yes, but I've already invited Taylor. Plus Gabriella. I'm going to try my own friend intervention.

Sharpay: Are you fucking crazy?

Sharpay: At least Kim realizes that she fucked up before we were locked in a room together.

Ryan: Taylor says otherwise, but she misses her best friend. She pushed Troy hard to end things with Gabriella before the inevitable happened, and he got back with Kim officially. She wanted to avoid Gabriella catching them fucking.

Sharpay: Which was the right call because they’re already engaged, and apparently Troy proposed during sex.

Ryan: That does not surprise me. This isn’t just about Taylor. Also, Maria really wants her daughter very far away from Mercedes and possibly in rehab. I want to help her with that. 

Sharpay: OK, I can understand you doing this for your new adopted mom. Although it's a sign of how horrible Darby was that you latched onto the first mom that showed you any affection. We were truly starved for motherly love. 

Ryan: How many Broadway shows are you planning to see with Carolyn this summer? Also, how often do you go to lunch with Alexa, a.k.a. Taylor's mom?

Sharpay: You may have a point. Thanksgiving is going to be a disaster.

Ryan: Probably, I’ll send you pictures.

Sharpay: You better. Just promise you'll tell Taylor before she gets to New York. Also, I suggest framing it as getting Gabriella there for Maria. I’m sure you want Taylor to keep speaking to you.

Ryan: That is important. I need her right now. 

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle in everybody. The Thanksgiving break arc is going to be wild and ridiculously long. It will be even worse this time around because I'll incorporate a good portion of Ryan Taylor Gabriella Manhattan into this version, along with a lot of new material. Although only the good parts. A good 14,000 words of the original version ended up on the cutting room floor. 
> 
> Of course, these plans mean that some of my favorite scenes from the original version will not make it into this version. Silver lining, we get to meet Zack in November now instead instead of in March like the original version. We will be seeing a lot more of him. I have plans for him. If I'm going to do a rewrite, I have to give you a reason to actually read this a second time.


	31. Chapter 31: Welcome Home Troy Bolton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read the last chapter. This begins the Thanksgiving arc of this story. If you thought the breakup arc was big, the Thanksgiving break arc is 20+ chapters long. This is partially because I integrated some of the pieces from my companion story Gabriella Ryan Taylor Manhattan. That story was originally 40,000 words on its own. 
> 
> Although I only kept the parts, I really liked. Which isn’t as much as I thought it would be. A lot of that story has gone in the trash, including the entire first chapter. Very little of it is usable in the new version. I feel like I’ve done a better job of preparing you for what’s to come. I hope I did, anyway.
> 
> The other reason why this arc is now so long is the first time around, I rushed through many things. My characters were dealing with very serious issues, and I just glossed over that. I didn’t quite understand the importance of character development when I was a baby writer. I hope I did better this time around.

Afternoon November 22, 2008  
Madison: Good news. I have successfully convinced Gabriella to take Ryan‘s invitation to go to New York. It helped that he is sending her a first-class ticket. Even Mercedes told her not to turn down a first-class ticket anywhere.

Troy: That was actually Ryan’s dad; he is the sponsor of this intervention. I’ll tell Maria. She’ll be happy.

Madison: BTW, Mercedes is actually trying to get Gabriella to stay away from you for reasons only known to Mercedes. However, that attempt ended up with Gabriella at your dorm room in a trenchcoat.

Troy: How did that happen?

Madison: I’m not entirely sure. Mercedes told her to let go and look for someone new in Colorado but may have said, “look at this point, the only way you’ll get Troy back is to show up in his dorm room naked in a trenchcoat. You have to move on.” 

Madison: In Gabriella’s alcohol-drenched mind, she took that literally. This leads to me driving all the way over to Berkeley to pick up your ex-girlfriend from residence life.

Troy: Thank you for that.

Madison: It’s what sorority sisters do even when you have somebody crying in your car. She realizes she fucked up. At some point, she wondered if she should listen to Mercedes when she said not to take her meds anymore. Although that’s about when she finished her little flask. I couldn’t get her to tell me what medication, but I wouldn’t be surprised if it’s in the Prozac family.

Troy: Shit. That will have to be mention to Maria even though I don’t know what the medication is. I made it worse.

Madison: Gabriella’s problems are not your fault; that’s something she needs to work through. Especially when she won’t tell you what’s wrong. This breakup was for the best, mainly because you ended up sleeping with your ex-girlfriend the moment you saw her.

Troy: Not at the exact moment I saw her. Also, I hug my baby first.

Madison: My Chad sent me pictures from the airport. Your kid is cute and all, but that was some kiss.

Troy: That is such a Chad thing to do. Although I don’t think I would have slept with her if I was still with Gabriella.

Madison: I’m trying to decide which primitive emoji best captures I rolling. I need a new phone.

Troy: Kim has been trying to figure out what to get you for Christmas. She’s planning to spread the trust fun wealth.

Madison: I’ll take an iPhone then and a scholarship for next semester if she’s feeling really generous. 

Madison: Although seriously she doesn’t owe me anything, I’m happy to help. Actually, you’re going to be a little mad at me when you find out how I convince Gabriella to go. 

Troy: What did you do?

Madison: Look, we all know Gabby can’t go to Thanksgiving with Mercedes. Especially if she might be responsible for some of the recent weird behavior. Even Cassandra agrees with that, and Cassandra never agrees with me. 

Madison: Gabriella obviously needs to deal with whatever intervention is waiting for her in New York. Even though we would all like to know why she needs intervention.

Madison: I personally think this is an intervention of the 5150 variety. She threw a lamp at you. Gabriella started this weird behavior pattern after she stopped taking whatever medication she was on because Mercedes told her to. From my experience with my sister, nothing good happens when you go off your meds.

Troy: Thanks to my Chad’s mom, I now know what that is. Your sister is bipolar, right?

Madison: It’s weird that you keep only making friends with Chads.

Madison: Yes, she was. She died last year. This month actually. Maybe I’m projecting. But I’m seeing flashbacks of my childhood right now, which is why I am helping. November was always her trigger month.

Troy: I’m sorry that happened to you. Also, Chads are the best people I know.

Madison: The best people. I wouldn’t have gotten through those dark months without my Chad. That’s when we went from best friends to where we are now.

Troy: I’m glad you care and are there for her; at least something good came from Gabby being at that sorority. Now, what did you tell Gabriella?

Madison: I may have convinced her that maybe Ryan sending her a ticket to New York first-class means that he might be interested in her as more than a friend. She’s now currently shopping for lingerie and sex toys with Cassandra. She’s planning to seduce him to make you jealous.

Troy: ROFLMAO. I hope she picks up a good sex toy because nothing’s going to happen with Ryan.

Madison: Why are you not taking this seriously?

Troy: You haven’t met Ryan, but he’s a Kinsey 4 1/2 on a good day. He is attracted to all men who are not assholes but demisexual when it comes to women. Which is what led to the Kelsi disaster. 

Troy: Ryan is not even sure he was actually attracted to her, or his mom was pushing him because she’s a homophobic abusive bitch.

Madison: Because Gabby hasn’t been talking to him that much, she’s assuming that he’s really mopey about the breakup and would like a little revenge.

Troy: Really?

Madison: OK, she thinks that Ryan might be Chad’s ex-boyfriend. She swears they fucked after a baseball game, and Taylor was totally oblivious. Gabby is convinced that he would be interested in getting a little revenge on his sister for stealing his ex-boyfriend. 

Troy: I’m starting to find your Prozac theory very viable.

Madison: Gabby still thinks you, Chad, and Sharpay are in a poly relationship. I think she feels that by sleeping with Ryan, you’ll get jealous and break up with them or Chad will get jealous of her and break up with Sharpay for Ryan. I’m not entirely sure because she was a little drunk.

Madison: OK, she was really drunk, and I’m still surprised her GPA is as high as it is right now. She got straight A’s on all her midterms.

Troy: I know about her poly theory; she yelled that out during the breakup. I would love to know where she got that idea from. I like to blame the alcohol, but it was probably Mercedes. 

Troy: I wonder if this interventionist sending her to rehab? She is really drinking a lot, isn’t she?

Madison: She is. I did not want to tell you this, but it’s gotten worse in the last few weeks. I’ve been keeping her from trying anything else in Mercedes stash, though. That girl does a lot of drugs and not just pot. But don’t you dare blame yourself for her choices.

Troy: Thank you. I probably will anyway, though.

Madison: You shouldn’t.

Madison: I actually confirm that Mercedes put the poly relationship idea in Gabriella’s head. Cassandra’s mad at Mercedes for reasons only known to her and has been chatty. Per Cassandra, Mercedes convince Gabriella that the reason you have a sex tape of them on your computer is your screwing Chad and Sharpay simultaneously.

Troy: I’m not even surprised.

Madison: Why did you have a sex tape of them on your computer? 

Troy: There was no sex actually happening in that tape. Gabby just edited it in a way that makes it worse than what it really was. Kim sent it to me by accident. I was only supposed to get the video of them drunk and acting stupid in a water fountain.

Madison: I’m not defending her actions, but if I found something like that on my boyfriend’s computer, I would have questions too. Especially if I knew the guy in question was not that straight.

Troy: But you wouldn’t upload it to YouTube.

Madison: Very true.

Troy: Look, I’m glad you got her to agree to New York despite the subterfuge. I’ll just send Ryan a warning message. She needs help. 

Madison: And you are too busy with your son and your girlfriend to do more than what you have been.

Troy: It’s not that I don’t care because I do care about Gabriella. I’m worried about the drinking and the weird behavior. It’s just becoming a dad is a lot. I have to tell everybody when I go home.

Troy: I’m supposed to be this perfect person, and I got somebody pregnant at 15. My mom already hates Kim, and her dad hates me. I don’t even want to know what the rest of the family will think when they all find out.

Madison: You don’t have to tell them. You don’t owe them a thing.

Troy: I do. Secrets have a way of coming out eventually, and that just leads to baseball bats breaking plasma televisions.

Madison: Do I want to know?

Troy: My Chad is horrible at breaking up. Let’s leave it at that. 

Madison: You got a lamp thrown at your head, so I don’t think you’re much better. But at least that’s probably better than her catching you with your baby’s mama. Again I have pictures of you re-creating the airport scene from Love Actually.

Troy: Can I have those pictures?

Madison: [Image one attached]

Troy: You’re the best.

Madison: Just be careful. I’m pretty sure your ex-girlfriend is going to try to send you pictures of her making out with Ryan to piss you off.

Troy: First of all, Ryan would not be interested at all. He’s kind of exhausted after the Kelsi break up. And Taylor is going to be there. If he’s going to hook up with anybody this weekend, it’s going to be her. Ryan has no idea that half his text messages are about her. Kim agrees with me that he has a crush on her. I don’t dare discuss it with my Chad because he’s not ready for that conversation yet.

Madison: What are the other half about?

Troy: Zack. He is my Chad’s version of you’re Chad. He’s the only player on his team that my Chad can actually stand. Chad is trying to set him up with Ryan. I think Ryan would be receptive if not for the distance, the fallout from Kelsi, and the Heteronormative bull shit that Ryan still needs help being deprogrammed from. Darby did a number on him. 

Troy: But I think Ryan’s Taylor feelings might be separate from that. But they might also be a rebound thing. I’m staying out of it because I have my own shit to worry about, like letting everybody know I really fucked up, and I have an almost-two-year-old.

Madison: Your priority is Alex, as it should be. This is going to turn into such a triangle. Gabby has no idea she’s not even on the board.

Troy: If, by some miracle, it does become a love square, Gabriella will not be able to send me pictures. I’m getting a new phone when I get to New Mexico. Kim is putting me on her cell phone plan.

Madison: It must be nice to be a sugar baby. Although you definitely need to change your number. How many times has Gabby texted you today?

Troy: Enough to totally be OK with my girlfriend buying me a phone.

Madison: Just accept Kim is the breadwinner and focus on your acting career.

Troy: I’m getting child support. I am never telling Nana Katrina that. She would want to do a research paper on it. Nana Karen would be completely appalled. 

Madison: And with that, I’m just going to wish you a happy Thanksgiving or at least that you’ll survive Thanksgiving.

Mason: BTW, you still owe me your Nana Katrina‘s contact information. I need to start working on my final paper as soon as Thanksgiving is over.

Troy: I will send it soon. I just want to check with her first.

Troy: I hope I survive too. I also wish you happy survival.

Madison: I’ll be OK this year. My Chad and I plan to order Chinese and stay away from everybody at his apartment.

Troy: Lucky.  
XXXX   
An hour later  
Troy: Good news, Madison convinced Gabby to go to New York for Thanksgiving. 

Ryan: Good, Maria will be happy. While I am doing spa time with Taylor to make up for my part in the Chadpay debacle, Maria will be confronting Gabriella. Their “spa attendant” will be an intervention specialist.

Troy: Will Maria tell you what type of intervention we are helping with? She doesn’t want to burden me because of Alex.

Ryan: I’m assuming alcohol, but I don’t know. Although my dad is helping for some reason.

Troy: Maybe Vince is doing this as a thank you for Maria helping you out during the breakup. 

Ryan: Maybe.

Troy: Although you should know that to get her to go to New York, Madison, with the help of Cassandra of all people, had to convince Gabriella that you might like her more than a friend. She might be coming to New York for revenge sex. Madison said she was shopping for lingerie and sex toys with Cassandra.

Ryan: Revenge against you or Kelsi? I’m all for Kelsi revenge, but I don’t think sleeping with Gabriella would be revenge for anyone.

Troy: Probably Chad or Sharpay. Apparently, I dumped her for a poly relationship with your sister and Chad. Also, she thinks that you fucked Chad during the ill-advised baseball seduction incident and, therefore, would be up to breaking Chadpay up.

Ryan: It would’ve been a blowjob at best. The layout in the locker room would’ve been awful for anything else. Unfortunately, Chadwick was too much of a gentleman. He ran away when I got on my knees and started to unzip his pants. He took my shirt.

Troy: I know. However, Gabriella has made it to high paranoia levels, and the drinking is not helping things. Madison says it’s gotten worse since the breakup. This definitely explains the trenchcoat incident.

Ryan: I now know why Maria asked for my help. This is going to be messy.

Troy: Very messy. You’re not planning for Gabriella and Taylor to share a hotel room? Because that will just add an extra layer to it. You know Taylor was really hurt by Gabriella ignoring her during the breakup.

Ryan: I was, but I’ll change that now. I thought if they were forced to talk to each other in person, they could work things out. However, with Gabriella’s drinking getting worse, this might not be the time. I hope I can get another room because I know Gabriella won’t stay with Maria.

Troy: Or you could just share with Taylor.

Ryan: It’s an option.  
Xxxxx  
mid-day November 25, 2008  
Chad sat in the cell phone waiting area the Tuesday before Thanksgiving, waiting to pick up his best friend. It felt strange to realize that it has only been three months since Troy left for Berkeley. Everything was different now. Of course, the most significant difference was currently sitting in his car seat, playing with his toy cars. At least this time, Alex has been a good boy for his Uncle Chad, other than throwing things.

“You’re still waiting for Troy to show up?” Ryan asked on speakerphone.

“Yes, and Alex just threw a car at my head,” Chad responded.

“I'm sure it just bounced off. You’re being a good friend bringing Alex to see his daddy. Alex, are you happy to see daddy?" Alex responded to Ryan's question by giggling. He really was excited to see Troy again. He knew Daddy was coming.

"More like I was the emergency childcare option. Kim's nanny quit yesterday after Alex flushed her keys down the toilet. The agency refuses to give her a replacement two days before Thanksgiving. It wouldn't be so bad if I didn't have to keep him in his car seat the entire time."

"I'm so glad Taylor is taking the train. At least I can come into Penn station. For some reason, dad is sending the car service to get Gabriella from the airport."

“Does Taylor know that you’re helping with a very Gabriella intervention? Like your sister asked you to do.” Chad asked.

"No, I am waiting to tell her on the way to the hotel. I don’t know if she would be willing to help if she knew ahead of time." 

Actually, Chad thinks she would be willing to help if she knew what Mr. Evans had planned. However, Chad’s been sworn to secrecy. Even Sharpay doesn't know what's going on. 

“I know you’re friends with Maria, and you want to help. But do you really think it’s a good idea to put Taylor and the FMG in the same room right now?"

"Why do you hate Gabriella so much now? You guys were friends in high school." Ryan asked.

"No, I tolerated her in high school because she was dating my best friend, and she was my girlfriend's best friend. I personally didn't like her that much then, and I really don't like her now." Chad said cryptically. “Although Maria is cool.”

"Maria is the best, which is why I'm doing this. I couldn't have survived the Kelsi breakup without her. At least Gabriella has a mom that gives a fuck.”

“You’re still processing all the Darby stuff?” Chad asked. After one good conversation about the subject, they've been avoiding it for the last few weeks. It's all a mess. 

“I don’t think I’ll ever stop. I didn’t realize how weird my childhood was until talking things through with Maria. She thinks I should see a therapist. She had a list already on her computer.”

“It’s not a bad idea. You know your sister sees Olivia three times a week right now.”

“And Taylor sees Dr. Michaela just as much. I know Sharpey wants us to do family therapy. I’m thinking about it.” 

“That’s good.”

“Although you may want to consider joining us. I think you have some things to work through too. Has your dad talk to you… about anything, actually? Is he coming by himself or bringing a friend?" Ryan asked

“Sorry, Ryan, I’m getting another call. That might be Troy. I will talk to you later." Chad said, switching to the incoming call without waiting for Ryan’s response. This was kind of normal for them.

"Troy, I hope this is you. Your son is getting very cranky. " Chad said without looking at the phone.

"Sorry, honey, wrong person." It was his mom calling from DC.

"Hi, mom. I'm just sitting in the cell phone waiting area, waiting for Troy to show up. Alex is already starting to throw things."

"Just remember this experience any time you think about doing something with your girlfriend without protection. You were already here when I was your age." He would never forget that.

"I think Mr. Evans threatening to castrate me if I ever forget to use a condom will prevent your early grandmotherhood." Or thought about having sex with Ryan without a condom. They still have yet to convince him that Ryan is just a friend.

"He would not have threatened you if he didn't love her. Is your girlfriend OK with me staying at their house for a few days? Vince offered, but I also want to make sure Sharpay is OK with it. I know she’s had a rough couple of weeks." That was an understatement. Apparently, his mom knew a lot because she has been advising Vince.

“Sharpay’s looking forward to it. Besides, the house has eight guest rooms and a guest house. Also, you should know that Vince isn’t even going to be here for Thanksgiving. He's planning on surprising Ryan in New York tomorrow night." Chad wasn’t allowed to tell Ryan about that part of the intervention. 

"I know he told me when we were planning Gabriella’s punishment together. The house has multiple bedrooms, yet you always share a bed with Sharpay?" Chad was definitely not answering that.

"Sorry, mom, I think that's Troy. I got to go. Sharpay will be picking you up from the airport because I'll be dealing with dad. Text her if your flight changes."

"Chadwick Danforth, don't you dare hang up this phone on me." Chad heard his mom yell as he quickly ended the call. When he heard the phone ring a few minutes later, he assumed it was his mother calling to yell at him. He quickly grabbed the phone without looking, knowing that if he kept her waiting, he would never hear the end of it tomorrow.

"Mom, I really don't want to talk about my and Sharpay sleeping arrangements with a two-year-old in the backseat."

"I hope not, since it's my two-year-old son in the backseat." It turned out it was Troy.

"All we do is sleep," Chad said defensively. The fact that they sleep with minimal clothes with an extreme amount of "touching" is something that Chad will not speak about with his best friend.

“I may have believed that if you didn’t confess all your Jamie secrets to me. According to Amanda and Kim, Mr. Evans scared the hell out of you at the sex health seminar. Supposedly he caught you with your hand in his daughter's cookie jar or rather your fingers inside his daughter's c…"

"Did I mention I have the phone on speaker right now? You may want to stop before you teach Alex a new word he can't repeat in public." The phone was not on speaker anymore, but he was not going to tell Troy that.

"Alex, that is how to get out of conversations you don't want to have," Chad said after he ended the call.  
XXXX  
“You thought you avoided the whole long-distance relationship thing by going to Berkeley. Yet, you somehow manage to get yourself in the same situation. At least I like this girlfriend." Chad said to Troy as they made their way to East High to see his father, Kim, and Sharpay.

During the ride from the Airport, Troy sat in the back with his son as he caught up with his best friend. He missed his son, and he definitely missed his best friend. The constant calls and text messages weren’t enough. You can’t get a hug over the phone.

Albuquerque had not changed much except for a new Starbucks and a few more stores here and there. Yet, he and Chad were not the same people they were three months ago. Besides the nicer clothing that Sharpay obviously bought, Chad was a lot more comfortable with being himself. Chad hid behind his super (heterosexual) jock persona in high school, and Troy let him do it. He knew that Sharpay wasn't letting him get away with that anymore. He was glad for that.

Then again, he wasn't the same person either. He left here three months ago, dating Gabriella. Under the delusion, he could balance a performing major with basketball. Now he was a father of a 22-month-old child and engaged to the love of his life. He was also seriously contemplating if he wanted to play basketball at the collegiate level next season. There were other things more important to him, like his son. Life changes quickly sometimes.

“You know I chose Berkeley because I wanted to go to a good drama school that I could play basketball at. At the time, the fact that Gabriella was going to school 40 miles away was just a bonus. Gabriella is the one who could not do a long-distance relationship. I have no problem putting in the effort. She's pretty much disconnected herself from everyone except for Ryan." Troy said as he grabbed Alex’s shoes from the floor. He must have taken them off during the ride.

"The only reason Ryan is still talking to Gabriella is he doesn’t know Gabby was responsible for the YouTube video," Chad snarled as he made the turn for the school. “OK, and the fact that Maria provided him shelter during that fiasco. Which was the least she could do since her daughter caused it.”

“Which is why I haven’t told him, but I think Maria will tell Ryan the truth this weekend.” Mainly because he may have told Maria how Madison and Cassandra convinced Gabby to come to New York. Marie is not happy, but she still won’t explain why she’s so worried about Gabriella.

“That’s just going to be ugly. I’m glad we didn’t take the option to hide in New York." Troy still wondered if New York would be safer than his house Thursday.

“I’m glad you’re sticking around. If it’s real love, you are going to be willing to work through your problems. I love Kim, and I never stopped. She is essentially my other best friend. So I'm going to do everything to stay with her. I know you already feel the same way about Sharpay. If Sharpay got into one of the top drama programs on the other side of the country, you would do the exact same thing.”

"You have a point," Chad said as they pulled into the visitor parking lot at EHS.

"Do we need to transfer the car seat into Kim's car now or afterward?" Troy asked as he started to get Alex out of his car seat.

"This is the car seat that Sharpay bought for this car. Kim has her own for the BMW. Don't forget to bring the diaper bag." Chad was reminding him to pick up his son's diaper bag, and Sharpay was buying car seats for his son out of the goodness of her heart. He’s gotten dozens of text messages from Sharpay regarding Alex since she’s known the truth, but it just hits differently in person.

"Your girlfriend bought my son a car seat to use when he is in her car?" Troy asked in shock as he placed Alex on the ground.

"She didn't know he was your son at the time. She bought him a car seat that we keep in the trunk. Alex spends a lot of time with us." It hurt Troy to think that his best friend and girlfriend spent more time with his son than he did.

It felt strange walking into the school for the first time since graduation with his son and best friend. He remembers coming here all the time when he was a little older than Alex. He used to dream about being a student here and playing on the basketball team. Now they were walking to the office to pick up their visitors' pass so he could surprise his girlfriend. As soon as they made it through the office doors, Mrs. Rodriguez, the principal's assistant, grabbed Troy into a hug. He has known the woman since he was five years old.

"It's so good to see you back, Troy. I'm sure you're here to see your father. Who is this little guy with you? " Mrs. Rodriguez asked as she handed the visitor passes to Chad. Apparently, Miss Rodrigues was never around when Kim brought Alex to the school. Troy could take the easy way out and say Alex was Kim's son, but he didn't.

"This is my son Alex." As he said this, Mrs. Rodriguez dropped the lollipop that she was just about to give Alex. This was fine with Troy because his son does not need sugar. He could see the shock and disappointment in her eyes. Troy had a feeling he would be seen that look a lot over the next few days as he shatters the illusion of golden boy Troy Bolton. Before Mrs. Rodriguez recovered, they were both making their way to Ms. Darbus’ classroom.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to tell people that Alex is your son before you tell your mom? When are you going to tell her anyway?" Chad asked.

"I'm not going to lie about my son. We're planning on telling her tomorrow night anyway. It’s not like we’re doing well at keeping this a secret. Ryan and Taylor both figured it out.”

"Troy, Taylor figured it out before Kim even told you, and Ryan figured it out the same time I did. Ms. Darbus even kept Alex’s picture on her desk." Chad said as they walked into the drama room. Yes, the picture was there. And he remembered it being there last year too. He was an idiot. 

Alex ran out of his hand straight to Sharpay, who was currently working with Kelsi's sister on the scene.

"Au Pay," Alex cried as he was surrounded by teenage girls.

"This is not my son's first trip to drama class, is it?" Troy asked Chad as he watched his son play around with the other students.

"With you and Kim as parents, Alex was born for the stage. I’ll send you the other pictures later. Sharpay wants to put him in the spring musical." Chad said as he walked over to Sharpay and kissed her. Troy seriously doubted the PDA policy was relaxed from last school year. 

"I realize that you two haven't seen each other for about 3 hours. However, can you two please wait until the bell rings in 20 minutes to start groping each other in front of my class?" Ms. Darbus chastise the pair.

"Sorry, Ms. Darbus," they both said at the same time as they pulled apart.

"Are they always like this?" Troy asked. They were worse than him and Kim.

"Unfortunately, yes. The teachers are currently taking bets on when the wedding will take place. I have 100 on spring break.” Troy chuckled at that. “How was your first semester at Berkeley?

"Classes are great, and I’ve made a lot of good friends like Yolanda, Chad B, and Madison. Everything else, not so much."

"Let me guess, this is more than normal freshmen blues? Let's take a walk. With Alex around, I doubt we will be able to finish the rest of this afternoon's performances."

5 minutes later, he found himself center stage in the auditorium. "Let's talk about what's bothering you, or would you prefer just to scream on stage at the top of your lungs?" He laughed at that. He remembered that night she caught him in here. Thinking about it now, he wondered if, in her own way, she was trying to get him back with Kim.

"Other than finding out that I'm a father at 18? Actually, I was a father at 16. I just didn't know it for two years."

"I suppose that's the big issue." Ms. Darbus said as she sat next to him on the stage.

"The thing is it's really not. I don't think I understood what love was until I met my son. Alex is the only thing that is simple right now. Being responsible for someone else, now that's a terrifying concept."

"Yes, it is. At least I had nine months to prepare. From what I understand, you were thrown into the deep end immediately."

"You have a child? I didn't know that."

"I have a daughter who is about two years older than your fiancé. I didn't start working here until after the divorce. Because my husband had better lawyers, he ended up with full custody." He could hear the bitterness in her voice.

"Do you have advice for someone who's going to be shuttling their kid back and forth for the next year?" Troy asked.

"You and Kim are in a much better place than I was. From what I understand, the only reason you're not living with Kim is that she wants you to stay at Berkeley. The two of you love each other very much. That will be the only thing that's going to help you get through the next year." Ms. Darbus explained.

"You're probably right; there are just all these other complications. I have a probably unwell ex-girlfriend who still can't comprehend that we are not getting back together because I cannot trust her.” And has a lot of problems that he can’t deal with right now. 

“I also have a future father in law that hates me because I got his daughter pregnant when she was 18. There's also my mother, who will probably kill Kim or me when she finds out about her new grandbaby. I also get to tell everyone that I'm not as perfect as they think I am. Mrs. Rodriguez practically fainted when I told her about Alex. "

"Mrs. Rodriguez always overreacts. I would not use her reaction to gauge everyone. You just announced to my entire classroom that Alex was your child, and not one of them said anything.” It wasn’t until Ms. Darbus pointed it out that Troy realized he did this.

“Probably because they already suspected,” Troy mumbled under breath.

“Which means they never saw you as Mr. perfect golden boy. We're all human. We all make questionable decisions sometimes. You have more important things to worry about than what people think about you. Worry about your son and your fiancé. Concentrate on getting through college. Everything else will fall into place." Ms. Darbus advised him.

"I guess you're right."

"Now you can tell me about how classes are going. Have you tried out for any plays yet?"

“Just the midterm showcase with my new friend Yolanda. We got an A+. She wants me to come audition with her for some of the spring productions. I don’t know if I have time with basketball.” It was one of the reasons why he was considering not playing next year. He didn’t need the scholarship anymore.

“You’ll just have to make time for the important things.” Troy realized she was right about that.  
XXXX  
Kim looked at her watch for the 50th time as she observed the honors 10 English class. She knew that Troy's plane should have landed over an hour ago. He should either be on his way to the school or already there. As soon as the bell rang, she tried to run out of the room, but Ms. Ortega stopped her. They needed to talk about next week's lesson plans. 10 minutes later, she finally made it out of the room and accidentally ran into Jason McKessie.

"I'm sorry, Jason, I didn't see you there. I'm assuming Sharpay sent you to come to get me."

"That's right, Ms. Kim, or should I say, Ms. Bolton?" Jason said with a smile.

"Where did you hear that?" They were trying to keep her new last name a secret until after Thanksgiving. She was not looking forward to explaining to the students how she can have a new last name and not be married to Troy. Maybe she should seriously consider doing her student teaching at West High.

"I overheard my dad talking to your dad last weekend about his baby running off and getting married to Troy." Why did her dad always exaggerate things?

"Troy and I are not getting married any time soon. Although I am changing my last name, so Alex and I will have the same name." Kim said as they turned down the hall to Ms. Darbus’ classroom. She was so busy talking to Jason, she didn't notice the woman of her nightmares approaching her until it was too late.

"What are you doing here? You are supposed to be in New York." Lucille Bolton told her with a voice of ice. Lucy must be there to see Jack for some reason. This seems weird because she's been ignoring her husband for a month and a half now. Jack is not even 100% sure Lucy knows that he’s been sleeping in Troy’s room since October.

"I had to move back due to family problems. As for why I am here at East High, I'm doing my student observations this semester. When I got to New York, I decided to be an education major instead of a drama major."

"The school is allowing a pedophile like you to be around children?" It looks like her future mother in law was taking the gloves off. If it wasn't for her promise to Troy, she would smack the woman upside the head. Instead, she tried her hardest to keep calm and neutral.

"If I was doing what I did with Troy with Jason, you can call me a pedophile. However, I am only two years and seven months older than Troy. I know you are upset that your son grew up a little faster than you expected him to, but that was not my fault. I love your son. Contrary to what you think, he loves me." Kim purposely used the present tense to prepare Lucille for what was about to come.

"Whatever your problem is with me, you need to get over it," Kim said, trying to walk away before she punched her son's grandmother.

“You're delusional. Troy has moved on. He has a nice girl his own age, instead of some slut like you." Kim had to literally bite her tongue to keep herself from saying something foolish.

"He broke up with Gabriella over a month ago," Jason said under his breath. The look on Lucy's face was priceless. Did she really think she could bluff the two of them?

"How do you know about that? Besides, this is just a break. I'm sure they'll get back together at any moment." Even Jason was laughing hysterically at that comment.

"My sister used to be best friends with Gabriella until Troy broke up with her for being an evil…" Kim cut him off before being forced to give Jason detention for cursing even though Gabriella deserved it.

"Jason McKessie, if you finish that sentence, I will give you detention. Then I'll tell your mother. I doubt she will let you go to the basketball game tonight if you get in trouble for using dirty words at school."

“Sorry, Ms. Bolton. I won’t do it again." Jason said in a condescending tone. As soon as the name was out of Jason's mouth, Lucy went completely pale. Why did Jason have to call her that? This is not good. Troy was supposed to be here when they broke the news to Lucy gently. This was not gentle.

"What did you call her?" Lucy practically screamed the question.

"Ms. Bolton. That is her name. I mean, you are aware that she's engaged to your son and is the mother of your only grandchild. She is taking the last name a little early. You didn't know? I'm sorry, I had no idea it was such a big secret." Jason said that in a way that shows he was anything but sorry. "Ms. Bolton, I'm going to go meet up with Ms. Evans right now."

That evil little 12-year-old. How dare he dropped a bomb like that and leave her to defuse it by herself. He was so getting detention Monday. He was also getting his own very special English assignment. As Lucille started screaming every expletive known to man at her, Kim wondered if she could get away with forcing a 12-year-old to read Camus.  
xxx  
Sharpay stood in the drama room, waiting for Kim and Troy to show up. They will have to leave soon to have dinner before Chad meets up with the team. Everyone else who was coming with them was already there. Although Zack might join them at the restaurant. Shar was still waiting on his RSVP.

Their punishment for the Taming of the Drama Queen incident was to serve as mentors to at-risk students. She was assigned to Kerri, and Chad was assigned to Jimmy. They were both assigned to Jason. Because they were no classes tomorrow, she was taking all three to watch Chad play tonight. After five more minutes, she asked Jason and Jackie to get Kim and sent Troy a text message to get over here.

"Where is Kim?" Sharpay asked as Jason ran into the classroom.

"Currently being yelled at by Troy's mom in the hallway. Did you know that she didn't know about Alex yet?" This was going to be a disaster, Sharpay thought as she got off Chad's lap.

"Stay here with Alex," Sharpay told Jason as she grabbed Chad and walked out the door. As they walked in on the shouting match going on in the middle of the hallway, they found Troy already there. (Jackie was off to the side filming because, of course, she was.) When she saw the amount of screaming and yelling going on, she was glad Alex would not see this. Mrs. Bolton reminded Sharpay of Darby at that moment.

"Why do you believe her? The child probably is not yours. We all know how she got around in high school." Lucy yelled at Troy. Sharpay personally wanted to deck the woman, but she felt Chad holding her back.

"You mean other than the fact that he looks exactly like me and we have all the same food allergies?” Troy spat out. “Because we knew you see my girlfriend as the easiest person in Albuquerque, we got a DNA test. I personally did not need one because I know I am the only person she has ever had sex with. Congratulations, you are a grandmother." Troy actually had the DNA test with him and threw it at Lucy.

"So what if the little brat is yours. It's not your fault Kim trapped you. You don't owe her anything." Sharpay was not sure who was angrier at that comment Kim or Troy. She could see both shaking.

"You will never talk about my child like that ever again. That is my son, who I love very much. I will do whatever I have to do to protect my son from any threats, including you." Troy said, yelling at his mom.

"Gabriella is a wonderful girl. How can you throw away a year and a half long relationship?" Lucille spat bitterly at the pair.

"Nothing I can say about Kim will ever change your opinion of her. I'm not even going to try Lucy.” That was not a good sign. “So let's talk about your precious Gabriella. Let's begin with the fact that she barely called or text messaged me during the first part of the school year. She was too busy getting drunk with Mercedes. Marie is looking at rehab programs."

"Everybody needs time to adjust to college life," Lucille said defensively.

"Gabriella's way of adjusting to college life is to forget her old life, in addition to the drinking. Gabby has always been like that. Do you remember when she dumped me two days before the prom because she couldn't deal with the possibility of a long-distance relationship? What about when she left me at Lava Springs because I was focusing on something other than her. I was starting to grow up, and she couldn't deal with it."

"What about Kim leaving for New York without a phone call?"Lucy pointed out, smugly thinking that she had something on Kim. That was a mistake.

"Let's talk about the fact that you forced her to go to New York without a phone call. Also, it’s kind of hard to call when you changed all our numbers.” Troy spat angrily. “Gabriella protects herself. Kim left to protect me from you.” Lucy’s face fell for a moment. 

“You don't think I know about that? You don't think I know about the role you played in keeping me away from my son for two years? I know you wrote the letter. I don't think I can ever forgive you for that."

"Honey, I just feel Gabriella is a much better fit for you. She would never force you to do anything that you were not ready for." Sharpay found this part hilarious. She knows about the recent trenchcoat incident.

"Neither did Kim. Everything I did with Kim then and now is 100% consensual. Yes, Lucy, there is a now." Troy said sternly, looking his mother in the eyes.

"Like you, two could have a relationship without sex. I'm sure an oversexed bitch like you needs it all the time.”

"Did she just call my best friend a bitch? I'm so going to kick her..." Sharpay whispered to Chad.

"Stay out of it," Chad whispered back.

“My sex life is none of your damn business, especially now that I’m over 18. Also, you have no right to judge anyone for what they do in a consensual relationship. If you're going to call Kim a slut then you're going to have to use the same word for Gabriella. She showed up to my dorm room two weeks ago in a trench coat with nothing else underneath."

"I'm sure she only resorted to that because she was competing against the likes of Kim." Sharpay wanted to laugh so badly. This woman was more delusional than Darby. 

"The real reason why I broke up with Gabriella had nothing to do with Kim. In her jealousy, she posted a very private video file of Chad and Sharpay to YouTube. That was after Saint Gabriella stole this file from my computer." Troy was screaming at his mother at this point. But Sharpay only saw red.

"Your bitch of an ex-girlfriend did what?" Sharpay screamed the moment the initial shock wore off. This stopped the family argument instantly.

To be continued…


	32. Chapter 32: The Gabriella problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everybody who read or reviewed the last chapter. You’re all wonderful. 
> 
> This is the first chapter where we start incorporating things from Gabriella Taylor Ryan Manhattan. However, things are going to be changed a lot. I literally took three sentences from the original first chapter. At least half of the second chapter ended up on the proverbial cutting room floor. Other things were completely rewritten. I did a lot of development in earlier chapters this time around, so I did not need everything I wrote the first time. Also, a lot of the original stuff is garbage, and I can do better now, so I did.
> 
> Please know a lot of this chapter is happening simultaneously to events in the previous chapter. Also, remember New York is two hours ahead of Albuquerque.

Early evening Manhattan November 25, 2008   
Ryan was actually happy to see Taylor at the train station. It’s been a rough month. From the breakup because of the not a sex tape to his parents pending divorce. He was just happy to have another friend here in New York. His only non-Maria friend like person right now is Krista because she defended Sharpay. But Taylor was different.

“I’m so happy that you came.” He hugged her as soon as she came up the escalator.

“I’m glad I’m here.” Taylor pulled out of the hug and grabbed her suitcase again. “Although I would’ve understood if you decided to cancel this weekend and go to Albuquerque instead. I’m sure you want to be with Sharpay in light of everything going on with your family.”

Taylor knew the truth about his parents’ impending divorce, including the reason why. Maybe he should’ve asked for permission from Dad and Sharpay, but he needed to tell somebody. Taylor was that person. Besides, Sharpay told Troy, so he feels like he is entitled to have his own person. (Chad is pretty much an Evans at this point, so he doesn’t count as an outside person.)

“I can’t deal with other people’s family drama this weekend. Between Troy telling everyone about Alex and Chad’s dad coming with the new girlfriend that Chad knows nothing about yet, it will be too much.”

“Chad still doesn’t know?” Taylor asked, surprised.

“I asked him a few minutes ago, and Chad ended the call abruptly. I’m going to take that as a no. Charles doesn’t actually call Chad that often or at all. He is mostly a neglectful parent, not like Darby. Besides, I think I need a little more time before seeing Sharpay.”

He’s not even sure he can look at Sharpay without breaking into tears, and he’s not sure if she needs that right now. After their big text message conversation a couple of weeks ago, he cried for an hour. 

“I just feel guilty for not seeing what was happening. How could I miss what the monster was doing to her?” He has been asking himself that question for weeks.

“As I told you multiple times, that wasn’t your fault Ryan.” Taylor tried to reassure him. 

“You only saw what Sharpay and Darby wanted you to see. Darby wanted to control everything, and Sharpay wanted to protect you. It’s what big sisters do. Jason told you about my freak out when I found out he was skipping a bunch of grades.” Ryan nodded his head as they made their way out of Penn station.

“So I made a big deal about not wanting him to be in high school at the same time as me because I didn’t want him to start high school at 11. I was scared they would eat him alive, so I threw a tantrum to keep him in junior high for another year to give him more time to grow up.” Taylor explained.

“But, you threw a tantrum instead of explaining that.” Ryan pointed out.

“My therapist Makayla pointed that out to me. Apparently, I do that sort of thing a lot.”

“I wasn’t gonna say anything,” He smirked at her as they finally made it outside of the building.

“So, are we taking a cab, or are we walking?” Taylor asked.

“Car service. Dad is feeling extra guilty about the divorce. He even reinstated mine and Sharpay’s Black Friday shopping privileges.” He also paid for Gabriella’s ticket as part of the scheme to get her here.

“I’m glad I didn’t cost you those in the long run. I’m probably going to be working for your dad every summer for the rest of my college career to pay off everything I wrecked during the breakup.” Taylor remarked as the car pulled up.

“Probably. However, you will get to benefit from the black card this Friday. You deserve a little retail therapy.” Ryan opened the door to allow Taylor to slide inside. The driver took care of their bags.

“No, you deserve some retail therapy. I just had to deal with finding out my boyfriend was never actually into me and was using me as his beard. You had to deal with…” Taylor couldn’t even finish the sentence.

“Also being a beard, but I lost an important friend in the process. I really don’t want to talk about Darby this weekend.” He’s just so tired of it all.

“I will respect your request on that at least until Friday. But how are you holding up?” Taylor asked. 

“I’m okay, mostly.” He doesn’t feel like bursting into tears, so that’s an improvement. “I’m just glad you’re here.” He said, hugging her again. Hugging Taylor was one of the few times he’s felt at peace these last few weeks.

Ryan intended to tell Taylor about the Gabriella intervention on the ride to Beijing Gardens Midtown. Instead, he ended up telling Taylor about his last interaction with Kelsi. Sadly, Kelsi is an easier subject to talk about than Darby.

“She really had the audacity to ask you for a ride to the airport? She starts shacking up with her roommate without telling you, most likely before the breakup. She also showed your entire floor the almost-sex tape. Let’s not even talk about the slut-shaming involved.”

“Copious amounts of slut-shaming, which just pissed Kristin off.” She works as an exotic dancer because it pays the bills. “Although Sharpay has turned it around and has gone the sex-positive route.”

“In general, she should. I am still a little upset that it was made before the breakup, but I know that Chad tucked her into bed and did nothing else. He even closed his eyes when he put a T-shirt on her. It was adorable.” Ryan was happy that Taylor has got to the acceptance part of the breakup.

“I’m glad Chad respects Sharpay as a person. However, I’m still not watching that video.” Sharpay got the guy, and Chad is slipping into a more Familial role, but old crushes die hard.

“Anyway, my point is she did all of that crap, and she expects a favor from you? What is wrong with her? Like seriously, what is wrong? You deserve better.” Taylor squeezed his hand at that point.

“I don’t even think she gets that we’re not friends anymore. You don’t say the things that she did about my sister and expect us to stay friends, especially without even apologizing.” Ryan explained. 

“I think I said worse about Sharpay during my breakup with Chad. We are still friends, so I can understand her confusion.”

“One, your anger was justified. Two, you actually apologized. Kelsi has neither of those things. I can’t be with her, but I can’t even be friends with her. Friends don’t do stuff like that to you.” 

“Which is good since she’s already with someone else,” Taylor remarked.

“It makes sense that I was her beard. The sex was awful. I usually had to think about somebody else.” Ryan confessed. 

Ryan will never tell her that he fantasized about her and Chad sometimes together to get off. You don’t tell your friends that you had sexual fantasies about them. Especially when one of those friends is now dating your sister. Also, since Chad is moving into the family category and is no longer an appropriate subject to fantasize about, Taylor has been popping up more. Okay, along with Zack, because Ryan finally let Chad give the guy his number after their 20-minute chat on Chad’s phone. This may be why he’s never going to be able to convince his father that there’s not something going on between him and Chad. He received a bunch of books (audio and hardcopy) about polyandry from Barnes and Noble.

“As a fellow beard, did you ever considered it might’ve been complete orientation incompatibility?”

“When it comes to women, I’m more like Chad in that regard, but there are a few women I’m still sexually attracted to,” Ryan explained.

“But now you don’t think Kelsi was one of them?” Taylor asked.

“If I tried to explain that, it’s going to send this conversation into Darby territory. I don’t have the energy right now. I am kind of burnt on relationships. So I’m not going to do more than text message flirt with Zack.” He needed time to recover, and Zack was safe right now.

“You finally broke down and gave him your number?” Taylor asked.

“It would be rude to just keep sending each other slightly inappropriate messages on Chad’s phone.” Ryan joked.

He didn’t tell Taylor that his father thinks he’s in a poly relationship with Chad because that would mean explaining Lava Springs. He’s thinking about getting Chad to explain it to her when they’re together at Christmas. They’re probably going to need a bunch of alcohol for that conversation.

“I totally get that, and I don’t think I am ready for a full relationship again either. I’ll just keep sending somewhat inappropriate messages to you. We are in an open flirting relationship.” Taylor joked.

“I look forward to it,” Ryan said just as their car pulled up to the hotel. Unfortunately, that was the same time Gabriella’s car arrived. Shit! She wasn’t supposed to get there for another hour. 

“What is she doing here?” Gabriella and Taylor yelled at each other simultaneously. 

“Ryan invited me,” Taylor responded icily as she grabbed Ryan’s hand.

“He sent me a plane ticket. So I guess we know who he likes more.” That’s when the screaming really started.

That made Ryan wonder if he should’ve told Maria no when she asked for his help in getting Gabriella back home to get the medical care she needed. But even he was worried about the drinking. Gabriella needed help. As the shouting and cursing continued as they were shown to their rooms, Ryan regretted not explaining the whole situation to Taylor in the car.   
xxx  
Taylor was absolutely furious that Gabriella was there because she never wants to see her again after what she did. How could Ryan invite her here? After calling Gabriella several variations of the word whore, she dragged Ryan to his suite to talk privately.

“What the fuck were you thinking by bringing her here? There’s no way I am going to spend the next four days with that woman.” Taylor practically yelled at Ryan. 

“You know I am friends with Maria. She asked me to help her get Gabriella to New York for Thanksgiving. I agreed to help.” She should’ve known Maria was involved. She was actually Ryan’s friend.

“I know Maria gave you a safe haven during the Kelsi storm.” Taylor sighed. “But, you don’t owe her this.”

“Yes, I do. You know that Gabriella has not been okay for the last few months. Her behavior has been very erratic.” That was an understatement. 

“She threw a lamp at Troy.” And uploaded your sister’s almost sex tape to YouTube, but I’m not allowed to tell you that.

“Okay, extremely erratic. In addition to slowly cutting people like us out of her life, she’s been drinking excessively and not taking the medication she’s supposed to be on. Marie is worried and wants help to confront Gabriella on this.” Taylor knew this was the case from what she’s heard from Troy. 

“And did Maria tell you what that medication was?”

“No, but I have some suspicions. You knew that Gabriella‘s aunt died about a year before she moved to Albuquerque?”

“Yes, but she never talked about it.”

“Probably because the cause of death was suicide. She had a history of mental illness before then. What exactly, I don’t know because Maria doesn’t like to talk about it either.” Ryan explained. 

“Shit!” It really shouldn’t surprise her. She and Troy were considering something similar.

“That sort of stuff runs in families and usually manifests is around this time. Maria wanted me to get Gabriella here to New York for an intervention.” Ryan explained. He’s too pure for this world. Of course, Sharpay got all the ruthless genes.

“You did your job as Maria’s friend and got her here. Good for you. We could have the driver take her to Maria’s and wash our hands of her. She’s not my problem anymore.” A voice in the back of Taylor’s mind called her a liar. She wouldn’t keep asking Troy if he was in contact with Maria about Gabby’s concerning behavior if that was really true.

“She’s our friend. We can’t just let her go through this by herself.” Ryan argued. 

“Not anymore. That sweet girl we went to high school with is dead. When Gabriella got to college, she became this completely different person. Too much alcohol and Mercedes.” And maybe her own body chemistry, but Taylor doesn’t want to think about that. 

“I know she’s been a shitty friend, but maybe there’s a reason for that. She needs help right now. I know you’re hurt because she wasn’t there to help you with the breakup. Maybe this intervention can also be about you and her reconciling or at least talking things out and getting closure.” Ryan pleaded with her.

“I don’t need closure. I’ve already said everything I wanted to say to Gabriella back there.” Actually, Taylor wanted to confront her about the almost-sex tape but couldn’t in front of Ryan.

“I'm sure calling her a bitch was a great way to start the healing process," Ryan said sarcastically as he sat down on the king-sized bed.

"Probably not, but it made me feel better. Ryan, I rather spend the entire holiday watching your sister fondling my ex-boyfriend than be with Gabriella. At least I can tolerate your sister. She's not evil and protects my baby brother. " Taylor said as she sat next to Ryan. 

"I don’t think Gabriella is evil either, just not okay right now. It’s worse when she’s under the influence of Mercedes.” She’s heard the same thing from Troy. 

“You can’t blame Mercedes for Gabriella deciding to throw a lamp at Troy. She tried to hit him.” Ryan tried to interrupt her, but she wouldn’t let him. “Don’t bring up what I almost did to Jason because I regretted it, but I don’t think she does. I don’t think she has any regrets for what she did to Troy.“

“Is there something else that she did that Troy didn’t tell me? Because I know about the trenchcoat incident.” Ryan asked as he grabbed her hand. She feels a little tingle run down her spine. 

As much as Taylor wanted to tell Ryan about the almost-sex tape truth, she couldn’t do that. Troy made Taylor promise not to tell Ryan. Even though Troy doesn't love Gabriella anymore, he still doesn't want her dead or severely maimed. Ryan would definitely be out for blood if he knew.

Except maybe he wouldn’t be because of Maria. Maria wasn’t just Ryan‘s friend; she has become a substitute mom. If anybody needs that right now, it’s Ryan. Darby cheating on his father was bad enough. The fact that he found out that Darby physically abused Sharpay for a good portion of their childhood and Ryan was unaware it made things worse. Ryan needed Maria, so if she asked him for help, then he’s going to help. Again, he’s too pure for this world.

“I wish you would've told me about this ahead of time," Taylor sighed.

“I know, and I’m sorry about that. Sharpay even told me too. Honestly, I wasn’t even 100% sure Gabby wasn’t going to change her mind and go to Colorado with Mercedes until I actually saw her at the hotel. You have no idea what we had to do to get her here.” Ryan put his head down on the bed.

“It can't be worse than you telling your dad that Chad and Sharpay are dating so you could get them in a dorm room with air-conditioning.”

“It was so I could get Chad and Sharpay in the same building. Thank you very much. Since Malick, a.k.a. my sister's rapist, is also in that building, I don’t regret my decision.” Taylor looked at him, not sure how to react to that.

“Okay, I regret that you got hurt but keeping Sharpay safe is my priority. Unfortunately, I am apparently not very good at it.” Taylor lay down next to Ryan on the bed.

“You are good at it,” Ryan telling Chad’s mom the truth got Darby to stop, but Taylor knows better than to mention that right now. “I get it. I probably would've done the same thing to protect Jason. I’m not going to be mad at you for being a protective sibling.” Taylor placed an arm around Ryan.

“Gabriella came because she thinks that I have feelings for her and is apparently here for revenge sex.” Taylor had no choice but to laugh at that. That was so ridiculous.

“How did she get that idea? Gabriella always thought that you were really, really gay. She always assumed Kelsi was just your beard. Also, revenge against who?”

"It's amazing how someone could be so right, yet so wrong. Gabriella wants vengeance against Chad and Sharpay because she thinks Troy broke up with her to be in a poly relationship with Chadpay. Troy refuses to tell me exactly how she got that idea, but I think it's Mercedes related.”

Because then he will have to explain about having a video of your sister topless on his computer, and you don’t want to have that conversation. Taylor thought to herself.

“You’re better off not knowing,” Taylor tells Ryan instead.

“Troy said the same thing. Allegedly, Gabby is hoping to make Troy jealous by sleeping with me, and he'll come back to her. Or at least that’s what Madison thinks.” Ryan explained.

“Because Gabby is unaware that Troy is now engaged to Aunt Vanessa‘s daughter and has a 22-month-old with her.” Taylor sighed again.

“Exactly. If you don’t want to help me do this for Gabriella, then do it for Troy. You know he is worried about Gabriella, but he has way too much on his plate with Alex. He feels guilty. Do you know that Gabby’s drinking has gotten even worse since the breakup?”

“Which explains why Gabriella showed up at his room in a trenchcoat.” Taylor shook her head.

“Per Madison, she was drunk. And then drank more on the ride home.”

“I think Troy should just get a restraining order and be done with it.”

“Maria actually said something similar.”

“Because Maria is probably the one with common sense in this operation.” Taylor sighed.

“Well, my dad is helping. He is paying for the specialist.” Okay, Taylor was sure she’s missing something, but she had a feeling someone else had the extra details. She would text Chad later. But for now, she feels like she needs to go along with this.

“Okay, I'll do this for you and for Troy and even for Maria because she makes excellent cookies," Taylor told him reluctantly.

“The best cookies.”

“But I am not here for Gabriella. None of this is for her.” Liar. 

“Thank you.” Ryan reached over and grabbed her hand again, which also made her feel fuzzy inside. “Everything won’t just be about Gabriella. I do have some fun stuff planned for us. During Gabriella’s confrontation with her mom tomorrow morning, you and I will have quality spa time. Also, Friday is just going to be us.”

“I'm holding you to that, Evans. Although you know they only gave us two keys.” And Ryan had the bellhop show Gabriella to the other room so they could talk.

“Originally, I thought that maybe you and Gabriella could share a room to work through your issues. So I didn’t change the original reservation for two rooms for me and Sharpay that I made way back in June.”

“Not happening." Taylor could go along with whatever was actually being planned by Maria and Vince Evans. Because she knew that at least Maria knew the truth per Troy. But there was no way in hell she was sleeping in a room with Gabriella.

“Troy made me realize that.“ Troy was starting to go to number two on her friend list. His role in the Chadpay debacle notwithstanding.

“However, trying to get a hotel room four days before Thanksgiving did not go well. It’s why I made the original reservations almost as soon as I knew I was going to Julliard.” 

“Did you invoke Kim’s name?” Taylor asked. “I know her family owns this hotel.”

“I tried to, but I didn’t know that she already changed her last name to Bolton. They don’t actually believe I’m a personal friend. Kim is too freaked out right now about dealing with Troy’s family Thursday for me to call and ask for a personal favor. So how would you feel about sharing a room with me?” Ryan asked almost earnestly. 

“It looks like I have no choice. I can’t send you to Gabby because then she’ll really think that you brought her here to seduce her.” Taylor remarked.

“I know. It is the only reason why I wish I was still with Kelsi. Gabriella will not try to fuck me if I have a girlfriend.”

“Even though she’s now fucking Natasha. Also, have you forgotten Penelope?” Taylor asked.

“Never, because that's sort of how Sharpay ended up with your ex."

“You can always do what my idiot ex-boyfriend did and have a fake significant other. You can tell her that you're more than just text flirting with Zack. Again, she always thought you were really gay. Reinforce that.” Taylor suggested. 

“Fake significant others are not a deterrent when they’re not in the same state.” Ryan sighed.

“Or real ones, for that matter. Although fake in-person ones do work even if they eventually become real. How would you feel about helping me get a little vengeance?” Because she deserved vengeance.

“Is this vengeance going to go like my sister getting vengeance on Penelope? Because you do remember that went plasma TV being destroyed by a baseball bat badly." Ryan remarked.

“That won’t happen here because we are already single," Taylor remarked. 

“You have a point. Let’s just let Gabriella assume whatever she wants about us sharing a room. Although when she’s not around, I will go asked for a rollaway bed or something.”

“I don’t think four-star hotels have rollaway beds,” Taylor remarked.

“Four-star hotels have everything.”  
XXXX  
Hot Gabriella: I don’t think this plan is going to work. Taylor’s here.

Mercedes: The needy friend who got mad at you for making other friends?

Hot Gabriella: The ex-friend who knows I was responsible for uploading a sex tape of Ryan's sister.

Mercedes: That may not be a problem. I hate my siblings except for the stepbrother. He thinks you're cute, by the way. He Can’t wait to meet you.

Hot Gabriella: Ryan broke up with his last girlfriend because she showed the tape to his entire building. Kelsi is really upset about that.

Mercedes: Okay, definitely don't tell him you are responsible for that tape. 

Hot Gabriella: Not planning to. But Taylor might.

Mercedes: Are you sure you don’t want to come to Colorado? I can send you a ticket.

Hot Gabriella: I’m here. I’m not leaving without pictures to make Troy jealous.

Mercedes: You could find someone to make Troy jealous here in Colorado. There are lots of hot boys and girls here.

Hot Gabriella: I’m not really into girls.

Mercedes: Have you tried? Rebound flings can be fun.

Hot Gabriella: I don’t want a rebound fling; I want Ryan. Troy left me for Chad and Sharpay. So I’m going to take Ryan away from Chad and Sharpay.

Mercedes: So this is revenge? 

Hot Gabriella: Not entirely. I liked Madison's suggestion that maybe somebody else cared about me and wants to be with me.

Mercedes: If it isn't just for revenge, then I'll help.

Hot Gabriella: It isn’t.

Mercedes: You should try the subtle approach.

Hot Gabriella: How do I do subtle?

Mercedes: Flirt with him a little. Laugh at his jokes. Dance with him.

Hot Gabriella: I’ll try. I’ll text you later.  
Xxx  
Meanwhile, in New Mexico  
Chad sat in the Lexus with a Sharpay who was still physically shaking in anger. After Troy accidentally let it slip that Gabriella was responsible for the almost-sex tape incident, Chad pulled Sharpay out of there before things got really bad. Sharpay had not said a word since her initial outburst 10 minutes ago. Her quietness scared him. The more she withdrawal from the situation, the more dangerous things could be. Finely her composure fell apart, and her tears began to fall. Quickly he pulled her body against his and stroked her hair.

“It’s okay, baby,” Chad whispered.

“Why did she do that?” Sharpay asked, still crying.

“I don’t know,” Chad said as she continued to stroke her hair. “Only Gabriella can answer that question.”

“Well, I never want to see her again. So I guess I’ll never know the answer.”

“I’m okay with that. We will still get Maria cookies through Ryan.” Chad joked.

“Cookies won’t make this better. I know Gabriella hates me. I know as far she is concerned, I tried to take her boyfriend several times.”

“She probably didn’t even realize you weren’t trying that hard. Or that Troy was very in love with someone else.”

“Very in love with someone else. However, I never did anything like this to her. I never tried to humiliate her in front of the entire world. How could she do that to us?" She looked so heartbroken at this moment.

"I don't know, Shar." He said as he gently kissed her forehead.

"How long did you know about this?" Sharpay asked.

“A while. Once we realized that Troy's computer was the only place someone could have stolen the file from without hacking, Gabriella became the most likely suspect. Although I didn’t know for sure until after the breakup.” When Troy confessed everything, “Troy didn’t want you to know because he was worried about you getting arrested on murder charges."

“I’m not actually going to try to kill her.” Chad looks at her, concerned.

“For Maria's sake, for taking care of Ryan. So we're just going to let Gabriella get away with what she did to us?" Sharpay asked, bitter and angry.

"I don't consider Troy breaking up with Gabriella as getting away with it.”

“She threw a lamp at him.” Sharpay shot back. 

“I also told your father that Gabriella was responsible for the tape ending up on YouTube.” Okay, Kim told your father what happened by accident because he has no concept of privacy, and I confirmed it. 

“He and Maria are planning an intervention starting tomorrow. I decided to let him handle this. That’s why Ryan had to convince Gabriella to come to New York."

“Okay, that makes sense. I still want to beat the hell out of Gabriella." As she said the words, Chad pulled her in for one of his earth-shattering kisses. She completely forgot her Gabriella blood lust as Chad's mouth melted with hers.

At least until Sharpay’s phone chirped and Chad had to look.

“Taylor just called your brother an idiot,” Chad said after checking the message and passing the phone over to Shar.

“Does Taylor know that Ryan invited Gabriella to New York just so my dad could punish her for the almost-sex tape?” Sharpay asked.

“Ryan doesn’t even know that Gabriella was responsible. Maria called in a favor, and he agreed." Chad explained.

“What?”

“Look, we might refer to Ryan as the good twin, but he still has your homicidal tendencies. Ryan is also one hell of an overprotective brother. It was safer this way."

“Keeping secrets in this friend group never goes well,” Sharpay said as she grabbed the phone to text Taylor back.

XXXX  
Taylor: Your brother is an idiot.

Boyfriend stealer: I’m not disagreeing. Your brother just told Troy's mom about Alex, and it blew up spectacularly. So I feel like we're even.

Taylor: Your brother invited the FMG to stay with us.

Boyfriend stealer: I would say kill the bitch because she posted the almost-sex tape, but that would make Maria sad. We like her.

Taylor: It’s the cookies.

Boyfriend stealer: However, Chad just told me to tell you that Ryan doesn’t know that he’s helping my dad and Maria punish Gabby for the sex tape. That’s what this intervention is actually about. Apparently, my dad is supposed to ambush Gabriella at a spa with Maria tomorrow. 

Boyfriend stealer: Or he was before a meeting got rescheduled for tomorrow. So I think Vince is coming up later now. But in ambush is happening.

Taylor: I already know. 

Taylor: About Gabriella posting the almost-sex tape. I'm actually the one who figured it out. Gabriella sent the unedited video to me first from an account that she was still logged into on Troy's computer. I actually did want to tell you, but Troy didn’t want you to accidentally get picked up on homicide charges. 

Taylor: Although I didn’t know about the intervention. I’m a little less annoyed with your brother.

Boyfriend stealer: Yet, Troy is the idiot that told me. It slipped out during the fight with his mom. She gave me Darby flashbacks. 

Boyfriend stealer: Chad won't let me beat Gabby up.

Taylor: Stupid boyfriend. I’m sure Carolyn could help you beat the assault charges.

Boyfriend stealer: Maybe we can send the FMG a copy of Kim's new driver's license instead? Psychological torture might be best in the situation.

Taylor: I’m all for psychological torture. Although I think the engagement announcement would be better.

Boyfriend stealer: You’re right, we need an announcement with Alex in the picture. Father and son look so cute together.

Taylor: You are too evil. Although I already have some revenge planned. Did Chad tell you that to get Gabriella here, Troy’s friend Madison had to convince her that Ryan was romantically interested in Gabriella? She came to dinner in ‘come fuck me heels’ and a top that barely complies with the restaurant dress code.

Boyfriend stealer: Seriously?

Taylor: Yes. She came to get revenge on you and Chad for stealing her boyfriend. Apparently, she was convinced you were both fucking Troy because of the almost-sex tape on his computer.

Boyfriend stealer: Idiot. My brother has taste. Also, I feel like he’s given up on the female gender.

Taylor: Kelsi really did fuck him up. That’s obvious. 

Taylor: After watching Gabriella try to grab your brother’s ass for a third time during dinner, I decided I’m taking a play out of your playbook. I’m going to make her think that I’m with Ryan.

Boyfriend stealer: You do remember how badly that went? 

Taylor: At least we're both single.

Boyfriend stealer: I’ll give you that. Just send me pictures.  
xxxxxx  
"You know it's rude to text during dinner," Ryan said as he obviously started reading the messages on the phone.

“Not when you hate at least one of the other guests,” Taylor mumbled under breath.

“Do I want to know why you’re texting my sister?” Ryan asked Taylor in shock.

“Complaining about our idiot brothers.” Taylor scrolled up just to show Ryan the first message from Sharpay. Although she wouldn’t let him read the rest because that is not a good way to tell him about Gabriella’s treachery.

“I’m glad we decided not to go to New Mexico.”

"You're sending text messages to the girl that took your boyfriend?" Gabriella asked Taylor in pure surprise with a touch of maliciousness.

“No, I’m sending text messages to the woman who takes care of my baby brother. Chad and I broke up independently of Sharpay. We are in different states, and we want different things out of life. But we are trying to maintain a friendship." Ryan started laughing when Taylor said this.

"Yes, Ryan, I know what I call your sister on my cell phone. It's a joke. On her phone, she refers to me as Chad's ex."

"So you just let him go? You didn't even put up a fight?" Gabriella asked, shocked.

"Nobody told you about the plasma tv, did they?" She heard Ryan muttered under his breath.

"I stopped fighting after I realized that Chad wasn’t what I needed." Okay, she really stopped fighting when she realized Chad was in love with Sharpay. However, she's trying to get Gabriella to let go of Troy, so that truth isn't going to quite work right now.

"You already destroyed half of Sharpay's closet by that point," Ryan said, trying to grab her cell phone again, but Taylor wouldn’t give it to him.

"Your father can afford to replace them." Although Taylor will be working that debt off the summer. She's not telling Gabriella that. “My point is once I realized that we couldn’t really work, I let go. I didn't do something desperate like show up to his dorm room in a trench coat smelling of cheap booze." 

“You do drink a lot," Ryan added. This is why they had dinner dry, even though they could probably get alcohol quickly.

"How did you find out about that?" Gabriella asked.

“Troy told me because we are actually still friends. Troy isn’t going to go back to somebody who threw a lamp at him and tried to hit him. More importantly, I won’t let him.” She felt Ryan tense up at that moment. Instinctively she grabbed his hand. She didn’t mean to remind him of Darby’s abuse of his sister; it just came out. 

“There is this really good book out called, He's Just Not That into You. I think you should read it. They're even making it into a movie." Taylor joked because she needed to get out of the danger zone.

"She's very familiar with the book. She gave it to Sharpay as her Christmas/birthday present last year." Ryan said with a laugh. She was so happy she made him laugh. Good, no more bad Darby thoughts.

"Maybe Sharpay can re-gift. She certainly doesn't need the book anymore since she has a boyfriend that actually loves her." Taylor said, very snidely.

“She took yours.”

“You can’t take something away that you never had. You’ll understand that soon enough.” As soon as they can get Gabriella the engagement announcement.

“Troy and I are just on a break. Troy loves me," Gabriella argued.

"No, he doesn't. Maybe once upon a time, he did," not likely, but Gabriella doesn't know the complete Kim truth yet. "But not anymore. That love went away when you ignored him and then betrayed his trust. And that was before you threw a lamp at him. Did you know that he found someone logged on to his computer on as Cleveland girl 2005?" 

That last part was whispered so low enough that only Gabriella could hear her. Of course, by leaning over, Taylor realized that Gabriella’s drink was spiked. She is not even surprised. No wonder Maria was worried.

"I still love him," Gabriella whispered back. 

"I'm going to repeat to use some advice that I didn't want to hear. Gabriella, you don't know Troy enough to really love him. You don't know anything about Troy beyond what he wanted you to see. You don't know about his past." This part, she said loud enough for Ryan to hear.

"Troy and I talked about everything." Taylor couldn’t help but laugh. Gabriella doesn’t even know Troy wasn’t a virgin. At least Chad was honest when he said he never engaged in sexual activities with someone female. She didn’t realize he was using exact words at the time, but it was not a lie.

"No, you didn't. I thought I knew everything about Chad, and I did not until the breakup. But it’s okay because I’m moving on to something better. You should too." And she hopes that the place is an alcohol treatment center because she can smell the alcohol.

“Who have you moved on to?” That’s when Taylor tugged Ryan's hand slightly to show Gabriella their joined hands. She never did let go.

“The other reason why I’m making an effort with Sharpay is I’m dating her brother now. Even though he forgot to tell me that he invited you here. You’re an idiot.” But she totally expects Ryan to go along with this.

“I thought it would be good for you two to talk things out. I don’t like you two fighting.” She smiled at Ryan because he’s definitely bringing his skills to this.

“You’re still an idiot, and you’re not sleeping in the same bed with me tonight.” Ryan actually pouted at her. “Which is why I asked the concierge desk for an air mattress.” They tried for a rollaway bed earlier, and that was not an option. So they asked the concierge to get an air mattress. 

“I should’ve talked to you first. I’m sorry.”

“Yes, you should’ve. But I forgive you because you’re my idiot.” To sell it, Taylor decided to bend over and kiss Ryan. She was expecting a stage kiss. Maybe it started out just a peck on the lips, but that quickly went further. There was definitely more tongue than what Taylor expected.

Someday when there is a lot of alcohol involved, Taylor will ask Sharpay what she felt the first time she kissed Chad in front of Penelope to get her revenge for the boyfriend stealing. Because if Sharpay felt a fraction of what Taylor felt now, then she understands why things fell apart.

Shit! This was not the best idea she ever had.  
To be continued…


	33. Chapter 33: You Can’t Go Home Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everybody who read or reviewed the last section. There was a lot of new stuff there, and there will be a lot of new material in this chapter. I am enjoying writing the Bolton family drama this time around. It was implied the first time, but I’m writing it out now. Maybe that’s the difference between being a baby writer and having a decade of experience.
> 
> Mood music: Caught Out There by Kelis
> 
> I ended up doing the final proofread of this chapter to the Apple music 90s R&B mix. That song started playing as I was reviewing the fight between Jack and Lucy. It definitely fits. Unfortunately, Jack doesn't know how well just yet.

“Lucy, I'm well aware of your animosity towards Kim. But this really isn't the time or place for this conversation,” Jack said to his wife as he walked in on her, screaming at Troy and Kim in the hallway. He didn’t even need the three text messages from colleagues telling him to go get his wife. He could hear the argument from the gymnasium. “Let's go on to my classroom and have this conversation like the rational adults we are." 

Of course, as he said this, Alex ran over to him, screaming, “Grandpa Jack.” That kid had someone impeccable timing. And is still very good at getting away from his guardians, if Jason and Jimmie running behind him is any indication. However, they had the good sense to get out once they saw he had Alex. 

“You know the whole was back in town, didn’t you? Of course, you did. The little brat knows you. Why the fuck did you not tell me?" Lucy screamed at him. Jack was furious.

“Do not talk about Kim and my grandchild like that. At a minimum, Kimberly is a work colleague. She is Troy’s girlfriend. She’s also the mother of my only grandchild, who I happen to love very much. She deserves at least some common decency and civility.”

“No, she's not. Troy is not going to date someone like her. I’m not gonna recognize any kid of hers.” Jack exhaled deeply, trying not to scream at her.

“You really don’t have any say in it,” Jack said as he finally composed himself again. “Troy is his own person. He’s going to live his life his way. We have to accept that.” It took him a while to realize that, but Jack did now.

“He was 15. That Bitch forced our 15-year-old son to have sex with her.” Lucy argued. 

“I was not forced into doing anything I didn’t want to do,” Troy responded, and Lucy just laughed. “Maybe in hindsight, I was too young. Not to feel the way I felt but to be able to handle the consequences of those choices. I love Alex, but being a father at 18 is not going to be easy. I’m worried I won’t give him everything he’s going to need for me because I’m too young. But that doesn’t invalidate the fact that I fell in love with Kim at 15.”

“You can't love at 15.” Lucy scoffed. 

“I’m 18 now, and I get to make my own choices. I’m definitely in love with her at 18.” Troy kissed Kim at that moment. Thankfully, it was a light kiss and not a repeat of the airport kiss earlier this month. “I really don’t care what you think of this anymore. I’m going to build my life with my son and Kim.”

“No, you’re not Troy. I won’t let you.”

“Lucy, Troy is 18 and can make his own choices, legally. It doesn’t matter what you or I say anymore.” Jack remarked. 

“If you stay with her, then you get no financial support from me, not one cent. You’re on your own. Let’s see how long you’ll last at Berkeley like that.” As Carolyn predicted, she would use financial pressure. She had no idea that Kim was paying Troy almost $8000 a month in child support.

“But he’ll have my support no matter what. And I will be there for Troy and for Kimberly."  
Jack stated sternly.

"With what salary? We know I’m the one who actually contributes to this family financially.” Lucy chided. She always does that. He’s never had a problem with Lucy making more money than him, but she has.

“I don’t want your money. More importantly, I don’t need it.” Troy smirked at Lucy.

“My mom tried that same thing with me when I wouldn’t have an abortion. I chose to be food stamps poor over losing my son. Thankfully, I had Vanessa, who got my trust fund back. So Troy doesn’t need you or your money.” Lucy’s face fell at that.

“But even if Kim didn’t have her trust fund back, I would still choose Alex and her over your financial support. It's your choice if you're going to be a part of my life from here on out," Troy shot back.

“I already made my choice,” Jack said as he placed a kiss on Alex’s forehead. “I will stand by Troy.”

“Because, of course, you’re supporting this.”

“Yes, I do.”

“It's because of Carolyn, isn't it? You see Kim like you saw her. Hopefully, you don’t want to fuck her. How long have you known about this?” Did Lucy really just accuse him of wanting to have sex with Carolyn? That is not… OK, it's more true than he would have acknowledged before things started to unravel.

“I suspected that Alex was my grandson back in September after Carolyn shared the pictures that Chad center from Labor Day. However, I didn’t know until about the time that I started sleeping in Troy‘s room.” Jack explain. 

“So, three weeks.” It really did take her that long to notice what was going on. So it shouldn’t surprise him that they were now arguing in the hallway. They’ve been heading here for a while.

“Actually, I have slept in Troy’s old room since October 10. It just took you that long to realize I was gone. Because you’re never there.” Jack shot back at her. 

“Then you can stay gone. If you’re going to support this,” Lucy said, pointing to Alex and then Kim, “Then don’t even bother coming home.”

“I’m still choosing Troy, Alex, and Kim.” Jack didn’t even have to think about it.

“Fine, have it your way. Troy, I still expect you at the house Thursday. Maybe you’ll see the light by then.” With that, Lucy was gone. Honestly, Jack was grateful for it.

“Thank you for supporting me,” Kim said as she ran up to hug him. “I’m so sorry I wrecked your marriage.” Kim was crying again.

“If anybody wrecked my marriage, it was Lucy. I disagree with what she did to you. I can't just stand by her right now, not at all."

“I am still sorry,” Kim said as she pulled away.

“You don’t have to be.” Jack tried to reassure her. 

“So obviously, we're not going to dinner with Chad and Sharpay right now. I need a little time.” Troy told them. 

“It would probably be best because while you were yelling at your mom, you told her Gabriella was responsible for the almost-sex tape," Kim told him.

“Oh, Fu…” Thankfully Troy realized that Alex was still there.

“I will send Chad and Sharpay a text that we will meet them at the game. We can grab something at the food court at the Eastside mall while we pick up your new cell phone before the game and things for your father. You can stay with us. I have a guest room, two now that my roommate has moved out.”

“Why do I need a new cell phone now? I thought we were waiting until Friday.” Just then, his phone started beeping, and he saw the message was from Lucy. He quickly showed the screen to Jack. Lucy just switched to yelling at him in text message form. Troy quickly cut off his phone because he's dealt with her enough today. 

“We're getting new phones tonight. Did you know Lucy was going to do that?" Troy asked Kim.

"I had a similar experience with my egg donor." Kim gave Troy a sad smile.

“Thank you, and I will take you up on the offer of staying in your house. However, I won’t need anything from the mall. I actually have a bag packed in the trunk of my car. Let’s get out of this building now.” Jack was sure half of his colleagues watched this from the video monitors in the principal’s office. At least he doesn’t have to be back at work until Monday.

“You expected this?” Troy asked as they started walking out of the building. Jack thankfully had his bag with him and did not need to go back to his office. 

“Carolyn did. She also suspected that Lucy would try to cut you off financially to force your hand. She told me to be prepared, and I listened. Besides, things haven’t been good for a while.” He’s trying to remember a time when things were good, and it’s been years.

“Since October 10, apparently. Maybe I’m the one who wrecked this marriage.” Troy lamented.

“Long before then. It’s hard to be in a relationship with someone you don’t trust. That is not something that’s your fault. Lucy gave me the ultimatum, and I stand by my choice. You’re a parent now; you should realize that you're always going to choose your kids." 

“She didn't," Troy said darkly, and Jack just wanted to hug him at that moment. 

“Some people aren’t really moms; they are egg donors. I’m just sorry you got one too.” At that moment, Jack’s phone started ringing.

"It's Lucy is in it?" Kim asked.

“It’s her ring tone.” But Jack wasn’t going to answer it. 

“We’ll get you a new phone too.” Kim offered.

“That’s not necessary.” 

“If I’m the reason why you need to get a new phone, I feel like I should pay for it. But that’s just me. Besides, you’ve done a lot of babysitting.” And he’s enjoyed every minute of it. He loves quality Alex time.

“And I’m willing to do more. After you graciously pick up a new phone for me, I can watch Alex while you go to the game tonight. I think you two need some time together. I need grandbaby time.” He’s only keeping it together right now because Alex is in his arms.

“Alex cuddling is magical. You obviously need it right now.” Kim said with a sad smile as they made it to their cars.  
XXXX  
About 2 1/2 hours later  
Number unknown: Hey, this is Jack. I had to get a new phone number. If Lucy calls, don’t give her this number. Also, if Troy gives you his new number, don’t give it out to her either.

Unknown number: How long are you going to be in Albuquerque? I think I’m going to need your help legally.

Carolyn: I’m planning to fly back early Monday morning, but I have Tuesday off too. So I can switch to a later flight. Rodriguez and Associates also handles divorce. 

Carolyn: How bad did things go with Lucy? The fact that you now have a new phone number has me worried. I didn’t even think that conversation was going to happen until tomorrow.

BFF Jack: For the first time this semester, Lucy came down to the school. I am almost convinced that a certain busybody receptionist texted her, but I can’t be sure.

BFF Jack: It was a disaster. I am really grateful you suggested that I pack a bag and keep it in the car. I think I’m going to need you to go with me to the lawyer's Monday. I would do it tomorrow, but we are already going to be at the lawyer's office for most of the day.

Carolyn: You can always schedule an appointment while you’re there for yourself. What happened?

BFF Jack: I missed the first half of the fight, but she called Kim lots of nasty names. You were right; Lucy did question Alex’s paternity. Thank you for forcing us to get that legally established. She also referred to him as a brat to my face.

Carolyn: I’m just doing my job as your best friend and go-to legal counsel.

BFF Jack: Also, as you predicted, Lucy did try to cut Troy off.

Carolyn: What a fucking bitch.

Carolyn: I didn’t mean to actually send that. Chad’s friend Amanda turned me onto using Dragon on my cell phone. I really meant to delete it.

BFF Jack: If you mean it, you should send it to me. I feel that way. I did tell Troy that I would support him. Because of that, Lucy told me not to come home. Honestly, I don’t want to. She followed that up with several nasty text messages and voicemails.

Carolyn: Which is why you have a new number. Did you keep the old number activated?

BFF Jack: I had no choice because Lucy didn’t put me on the account. I’m okay with her paying for a phone that I’m not actually using anymore.

Carolyn: You need to turn that phone over to whoever your lawyer is. Troy’s should probably go to his own lawyer. Do you want to go with the firm representing Troy, or do you want your own legal team?

BFF Jack: I’m fine using the same firm but maybe not the same lawyer. Jen is excellent, but I rather have her focusing on Kim and Troy.

Carolyn: I’ll make an appointment for Monday with Matt. So is this the time to tell you that Kim already told me she would pay for your divorce attorney?

BFF Jack: Of course she did. Kim just bought me a new cell phone and added me to her family plan. She said it was my present for all the babysitting. I couldn’t say no.

Carolyn: Kim is just grateful to have your support. She doesn’t have the best parents.

BFF Jack: I’m aware.

Carolyn: She has you and Vanessa right now. That’s what matters. I’m glad you chose Troy.

BFF Jack: I really had no choice but to.

Carolyn: There were some times in the past where you didn’t put Troy first.

BFF Jack: I know. Mistakes were definitely made, but I’m trying to do better.

Carolyn: Good 

Carolyn: Do you want me to meet you at the lawyers' office tomorrow? I might be cutting it tight, but I think I can make it before the afternoon meeting.

BFF Jack: They switch the time to something earlier. Vanessa will be there, but I’ll need you afterward. It almost makes me wish Lizzy was coming up, but it's her year to do Thanksgiving with Kevin’s family. 

Carolyn: Your sister is in Santa Fe now. So maybe she can come up next weekend. In the meantime, I’ll be staying in the Evans guesthouse. Apparently, I have free reign of the wine cellar. He likes me. So will have libations at least.

BFF Jack: We will be making very good use of that wine. Troy is considering driving up to Santa Fe Saturday with my mom to break the news to Liz and Kevin in person. 

Carolyn: I wouldn’t mind doing Saturday in Santa Fe. I feel like Liz is going to be the understanding aunt.

BFF Jack: Of the ones related by blood, yes. I wish you could tell me what is happening with the Evans family.

Carolyn: Maybe Sharpay will tell you, but it’s her secret to tell. This is going to sound weird considering everything, but at least Lucy is not Darby.

BFF Jack: I have been a teacher long enough to have seen some things. So I have a feeling I know what went on with Darby. Mostly because I’m aware of at least two teachers playing interference with the witch. Only the principal actually liked her.

Carolyn: Again, it is Sharpay’s secret to tell. How are you holding up?

BFF Jack: Playing with the big blocks with Alex while the kids go to a red hawks game. I don’t know if I’ve processed it yet that my marriage is probably over.

Carolyn: You’re still not fully sure about filing for divorce?

BFF Jack: I am 95% sure, but this is a lot. We promised each other for better or worse. Part of me wants to fix this. But I’m starting to realize there’s nothing to fix. You can’t rebuild with ashes.

Carolyn: I’m sorry.

BFF Jack: I don’t really want to be alone crying with my 22-month-old grandson right now.

Carolyn: Tomorrow, you’ll cry with me over wine. I know it takes a lot to get to this point. There’s no shame in making sure that you are really ready to end it.

Carolyn: Tiffany wasn’t the first person I caught Charles cheating on me with.

BFF Jack: What? Why didn’t you tell me?

Carolyn: There was someone else when Chad was 10 years old. You didn’t know because I was too ashamed to tell you.

Carolyn: I didn’t serve Charles with divorce papers because I didn’t want to uproot Chad’s life. In hindsight, that was a mistake. I created a kid that was afraid of change. 

BFF Jack: Does Chad know that you know about Jamie and Ryan?

Carolyn: No. I’m just glad Sharpay was too powerful to put up with his usual bullshit.

BFF Jack: Do you think it was easier because she’s female? I’m trying to make things better, but the basketball team has a tendency to be homophobic as fuck. I’m worried about Jimmie now. I can only give so many basketball detentions for homophobic slurs.

Carolyn: You should have given more to Ricky last year. He didn’t target Chad, but he targeted Ryan. That made Chad go even deeper into the closet.

BFF Jack: That is definitely one of my greatest coaching regrets.

Carolyn: Maybe in some regards, it’s easier. Chad will not have to worry about Aunt Esther and Charles's reaction this way.

BFF Jack: Because they are definitely going to go full “no bisexuals.” Has Chad told you yet that he is not straight?

Carolyn: He called me a few weeks ago and told me he was demisexual with no gender preference but did not name names. Good thing Troy was loud, and you tell me everything.

Carolyn: Of course, Nana Danforth and Aunt Esther will freak out about him dating a white girl. Sharpay is still on the list of people it wasn’t acceptable for him to be with, at least in the inner circle. The outside world might accept her a bit more.

BFF Jack: I feel like the homophobes, and the bigots are going to overlap a lot.

Carolyn: There is definitely a lot of overlap. Ryan would’ve been a perfect storm.

Carolyn: Before we got on this tangent, I was trying to say that I understand why letting go of Lucy is not easy for you. Leaving Charles was hard for me. I didn’t even love him, and it was hard. So I understand why it’s hard for you to lose Lucy because, at one time, you did love her. That love isn’t there anymore, but it used to be there. Maybe in some ways, that’s worse.

BFF Jack: But I love Troy more. I love Alex more. Kim has even started worming her way into my heart. Whoever Lucy thinks she is, Kim is not that person.

Carolyn: She’s a good person. She always has been.

BFF Jack: I want to ask you why you feel that way, but I think it might be related to the Evans stuff you won’t tell me.

Carolyn: It is very related. I already feel like Vince is my inlaw. I’m pulled in to the Evans family confidentiality.

BFF Jack: So is this the point I tell you that I have money on Chad and Sharpay being engaged by spring break.

Carolyn: I’m hoping for the summer. But honestly, I’m expecting Christmas, and I’m trying to mentally prepare myself. He’s too young. He won’t even be legal until New Year’s.

BFF Jack: Troy and Kim weren’t even back together a full 24 hours, and they are already pre-engaged.

Carolyn: Chad referred to himself as Vinces' future son-in-law when confronting him about Darby’s bad behavior a couple of weeks ago. 

BFF Jack: Why couldn’t we have kids that get married in their 30s?

Carolyn: I don’t know. 

xxxxx  
Troy has been dreading this day for weeks, yet he still wasn’t expecting it to be this bad. His mom hated Kim and his son and actually expected him to abandon both of them. For what, money? He really doesn’t give a fuck about money. If he had to leave Berkeley to be with his family, he would. 

Yet, Lucy thought the threat of financial hardship and losing her from his life would be enough to make him leave his family. That was what half of her additional text messages were about. The rest were just cursing Kim. 

Troy shouldn’t have turned the phone back on, but he did at the Apple Store. The technician just gave him a sad look and showed him how to block numbers on his new phone. He didn’t dare show Kim any of the additional text messages. He would break the phone if Kim's stepmom Vanessa did not advise him to do otherwise.

On the advice of Vanessa, he’s not giving anybody his new number outside of Chadpay until Friday. Besides, he doesn’t have the energy right now. Because if he texted Ryan, Yolanda, or Madison the new number, they would ask way too many questions, and he’s not ready to answer them.

If it wasn't for the fact that he wanted to see his best friend play, Troy would have followed his father and son back home. Considering how much Chad hated playing for the team now, he needed all the encouragement he could get. 

Troy remembered coming here when he was young and dreaming about playing for his father's alma mater. At some point, that stopped being his dream. He wanted to be his own person.

Of course, he started to regret his decision to come here after the first person threw something at him and called him a traitor. That happened three more times. Let's just say some hardcore Red Hawk fans are upset about him choosing a different school.

"I have no idea they took basketball so seriously here," Troy said as he removed the bald up piece of paper from his hair. At least nobody threw soda on him. Yet anyway. The night was young.

"You should hear half the stuff they say to Chad. That is the number one reason why he is considering not playing next year. If it is this bad now, I hate to see what is going to happen when Berkeley comes to play later in the season," Sharpay told him.

"Another thing to look forward to," Troy said sarcastically as they made their way to their seats. They were sitting just one row behind the A of U bleachers.

"Just forget about them and enjoyed the game tonight," Kim said as she sat next to Sharpay. Sharpay was dressed in a very tight-fitting A of U shirt and blue jeans. Troy didn't even think Sharpay Evans own a pair of jeans. Jimmie, Kelsi's sister Jackie, Taylor's brother Jason, and some girl he didn't know were sitting in front of them.

"It looks like you actually have friends in college," Troy said jokingly as he sat next to Kim and put his arm around her.

"I decided to try being a human being instead of a bitch this school year. It has paid off." Sharpay said with a smile. "Let me introduce you to everyone. The two crazy ones over there are Nikki and Marc. They're just here to cheer on Amanda. You know her from the conspiracy group."

“Also, any text messages from Amanda that had zero typos or homonyms probably came from me,” Nikki said from in front of him. “I did the transcript of the baseball bat to the plasma bad break up incident.”

“I remember. I actually have yet to meet Amanda in person. Unfortunately, she mostly sends me pictures of Chad and Sharpay and none of herself.” Which he enjoyed because at least he got to see what his friends were up to. “Although I’ve seen you guys a few times.”

"She's the cheerleader trying to kill Penelope," Marc said, pointing to their friend, and he recognized her from a few of the pictures Chad sent. He was horrible at labeling things, though. He definitely wanted to meet Sharpay and Chad's long-suffering roommate in person after the game. They talk so much on the phone that Troy considers her a friend too.

"Do you know that at the last away game, Penelope tried to jump my boyfriend in his hotel room? Thankfully Zach dragged her away and gave her the ‘he’s never going to be into you’ talk. I should kick her ass, but I’m just going to give her the copy of He’s Just Not That into You that Gabby gave me last year. I obviously don’t need it anymore."

"Now that's the girl I remember from school," Troy mumbled under his breath. “Also, why didn’t you tell me Gabriella got you that book last year.” Because then he could have broken up with Gabriella before she turned his BFF into a YouTube porn star.

“That was mean." Mainly because, in hindsight, he was probably more into Sharpay than Gabriella, but Gabby was safe. At least she was safe until she threw a lamp at him.

“Gabriella did a lot of passive-aggressive stuff like that in high school. I never let it bother me.” Troy didn’t believe her.

“Speaking of high school, I’m not sure you remember anybody in front of us except for Jimmie. That's Kelsi Sister Jackie and her best friend, Kerri Jackson. Next to them is Jason McKessie, the boy who is single-handedly responsible for pudding principle Matsui in the hospital for two days after the great play incident." Note to self ask his dad about that later.

"If you and Chad didn't make out whenever you're in the same room, it would not have worked," Jason said in a whiny voice.

"Let's not forget Jason is also responsible for telling your mom about my new last name, our engagement, and her grandbaby this afternoon." Troy looked over at the boy in front of him. He seemed to be the complete opposite of his sister in every way. They didn't even look alike.

“You’re the one who told Lucy about Alex?" Troy asked Jason.

"I didn't know that she didn't know," Jason said in his defense.

"She was trying to pass off Gabriella as Troy's current girlfriend to me. That was a big sign right there." Kim answered quickly.

"I thought she was just delusional." Troy agreed with Jason, but he wasn't gonna say anything.

"No more talk about evil parents till after the basketball game," Sharpay said sternly as she began cheering Chad on. Sharpay screamed at the top of her lungs every time Chad was on the court. Troy noticed that Chad had a lot more playing time than he did.

"Half the fun of coming to a basketball game with her is watching her cheer on Chad. A week and a half ago, when some guy fouled Chad Sharpay started cursing so loudly that Mr. Evans had to take her outside. She is definitely a super fan." Kim told Troy as she leaned over to kiss him.

"She never acted like this in high school with Zeke. Actually, I don't think she ever made it to a basketball game." He doesn’t remember seeing her there even after Ryan made the cheerleading squad.

"That's probably because she wasn't in love was Zeke in high school. Wasn't he the weird guy who was always hiding in the library reading cooking books?” Kim asked.

“That seems on brand.” Troy sighed.

“It was for the best since he fu— slept with Penelope. Anybody who goes for trash like Penelope over someone like Sharpay does not deserve her as their number one fan." Kim said as she placed her head on Troy's shoulder.

"As for never showing up to a game in high school, Darby was too busy turning Sharpay into her second chance at a Broadway career. I know she told you the Darby truth.” That part was whispered.

“Yeah, which is helping me put the whole Lucy thing in perspective.”

“Abuse doesn’t have to be physical to be bad,” Kim told him.

“Ms. Bolton, I think your dad is here." Jason interrupted, causing both Kim and Troy to turn around to see Jay Kim standing behind him.

“What are you doing here?" Kim asked. 

"I thought we could talk before tomorrow, and I figure things would go more smoothly if we were in a public place.”

"I don't know. That didn't help last time. You got us kicked out of a restaurant that grandpa owns."

“Your grandfather still hates me because of the divorce, so I’m sure it wouldn’t take much for me to get kicked out.” Kim snorted at that comment.

“Probably. He really does not like you.”

"Kim, I think you should go talk to your father," Troy whispered into her ear. “You need this, for closure if nothing else.”

"Fine, let's talk. " Kim said as she let go of her boyfriend and followed her father out. Troy hoped this went better than his confrontation with his mom.  
xxx  
Kim walked with her father in the outer loop of the arena. She had no idea why Troy was making her talk to her father tonight. Wasn’t one bad parental encounter enough for the night?

"If you're gonna yell at me, can we please wait a few days? One angry parent screaming at me is enough for the moment."

"Your mom didn't show up early, did she?" Kim could hear the worry in her father's voice. Just the thought of seeing the woman again made Kim shiver.

"God, I hope not. I don't want to see her tomorrow, but I know I have to. No, the angry parent I had to deal with was Troy's mom, not mine. She called me a pedophile multiple times. Lucy told Troy she was going to cut him off financially if he stayed with Alex and me. She kicked Jack out for taking our side. On top of all that, she said some very nasty things about Alex in text message form that I’m not going to repeat. It’s been a rough afternoon." Kim may have turned on Troy’s phone when he wasn’t looking, and that was a mistake. 

God, she hated Lucy. The woman can say whatever she wants about her but do not say anything about Alex. Kim knew she was on the verge of angry tears recounting the afternoon. Unexpectedly, she felt her father’s arm go around her.

"I'm sorry,"

"Why should you be sorry? You have said some pretty bad things yourself over the last few years." Kim said with a touch of anger and pain.

"I am sorry about that too. I didn't realize how difficult a position you were in. I was worried about the wrong things."

"Yet you still told Mr. McKessie about Troy stealing your baby girl. And I know you said similar things to Vince."

"In my defense, I was slightly drunk both times. That was also before Vanessa, and I had a very long talk."

"So, she finely told you everything that happened with mom in New York?"

"I have long been aware that your mother is a very evil person. I left her for a reason, and I don’t regret that ever. You will always be more important than her.” Her father told her. 

“No, Vanessa told me all about DC and the senior partner in 1989." Kim found a surprising because Vanessa never talked about 1989.

"Even though I was a lot younger than her, I had a much easier situation. I know that you and mom never believed it, but at least I knew that Troy loved me."

"I know he loves you, and I am sorry for making you think otherwise. I was just worried about you making my mistakes over again." Jay confessed.

“What mistake was that?”

“I never told you, but your mother got pregnant while we were dating.”

“I want to avoid a fight in public. So I'm not going to call you a hypocrite right now, but I really want to. Although considering I was born two years after the wedding, that child couldn’t have been me. Unless you been lying about your date of marriage.” And honestly, that wouldn’t surprise her. 

“No, Pì Jiāng did not require that, although we were quickly married. You have an older brother Hóng Yì. He was only with us for a few hours, but I loved him greatly.” Kim wasn’t expecting that.

“Why didn’t you tell me this?” Kim asked.

“I didn’t want to burden you. I felt I was going to lose you after the accident. Alex too, he was so little when he was born.” That explains why Jay is so overprotective of him. 

“If you didn’t get pregnant, then you never would have been in that position in the first place. But I was looking at the situation the wrong way, and I’m sorry. The person I should blame for what happened is Zhēn and only Zhēn.”

“That I can agree with. Did you ever love Zhēn? You were worried that I was going to make that mistake?”

“I don’t want Alex to grow up with two parents that hated each other. I realize that Alex won’t have that problem.”

“Not at all. Does this mean you're ready to walk me down the aisle?" She asked, almost hopeful.

"As long as it is in 2011. I still think you're too young to be getting married. However, as possible husbands go, you could have done a lot worse."

"That's why we are waiting a few years. Even I feel like Troy is not ready for marriage yet. We need time to adjust to being a family and parents together before we go down the aisle.” Kim explains to her father.

“In many ways, you’re wiser than me,” Jay told her, which surprised her.

“I’m trying. Do you want to watch the basketball game with us?” Kim asked, and Jay followed her back inside.  
XXXX  
Sharpay watched Troy looking anxiously at the outer loop. She didn't remember him being this protected with Gabriella.

"Stop worrying, Troy. If things are really going badly, we could hear them from here. Sit back and relax. This has to be a first for you, watching Chad play without you."

"It's no more surreal than anything else since my plane landed in Albuquerque. Today, I've realized that my mom doesn't care about my happiness. Also, you're a force for good who my son refers to as Aunt Pay, and Chad actually hates playing basketball."

"Chad hates playing basketball with his non-Zack teammates. That is a completely different thing. He likes playing with me."

"That's because when you two play, you allow him to take your clothes off. I heard all about one-on-one at Lava Springs." That comment earned him a smack on the arm. Just because it's true didn't mean Troy had to say it out loud.

"Not in front of the children," Sharpay said in a whisper.

"I doubt we would be teaching these children anything new. Do you realize 12-year-old Jason is hitting on a 15-year-old Kerri?" Troy asked.

Sharpay was just happy that Troy didn't notice the little triangle going on between the high school freshman, the college freshman, and the basketball captain. She would definitely have to talk to Marc about hitting on the underage basketball player. Not that Sharpay can say anything, because technically, she has been doing very inappropriate things with a particular 17-year-old basketball player. She could not wait until Chad was legal.

"I'm not worried. Kerrie is a safety crush. Nothing is going to happen." Sharpay whispered low enough so only Troy could hear her. "It's not that bad. They're in the same grade. It is not as if he can be with girls his own age.  
Psychologically he is a lot older than they are. Remember, Chad had the same problem. That is why he was always with people older than him. Jamie was what two years older than him?”

“A little more than three, actually. Jamie was definitely over 18, possibly even 19. I’m not sure he knew Chad was 15 and not 16. Although I’m not sure that would make a difference.”

“Probably not. We are not telling Carolyn that. I wouldn't get so high and mighty because there is only a 2 years and five month age difference between the two."

"When he is 15, and she's 18, I promise I won't say anything," Troy said with a laugh.

"Let's just hope he doesn't do what you did. Anyway, I think I owe you a thank you." Sharpay was sure she just made Troy go speechless.

"This is another one of those surreal things that I was talking about earlier," Troy told her in shock.

"I'm saying thank you because you broke up with Gabriella for what she did to me and Chad. Until three months ago, I thought Kim was the only real friend I had, which was not a blood relation. I know you probably did it mostly for Chad, but thank you."

"I consider you to be a friend and not just because you're dating Chad. It probably helps that you're not chasing after me anymore." He said with a laugh.

"If you would have told me you were in love with Kim, I would have stop chasing you earlier and bought you a first-class ticket to New York," Sharpay told him in all seriousness.

"You were going to shipped Troy first class to me? You are like the best friend ever." Kim said as she sits between Troy and Sharpay, she placed an arm around each one of them.

"Are you okay?" Sharpay asked her friend.

"I'm fine, just the normal father-daughter bonding.” Sharpay felt there was something Kim wasn’t saying but would ask her later. There were too many people around for an in-depth conversation.

“My dad is coming back up in a few minutes. He just went to get popcorn. Troy, your hands need to stay visible for the rest of the game."

Xxxxx  
Meanwhile in Manhattan   
Gabby: Madison is a fucking idiot. So is Cassandra, for that matter.

Mercedes: I entirely agree. I doubt that is why you are angry. What happened at dinner? Did Taylor tell Ryan about your role in the YouTube sex tape thing?

Gabby: Ryan and Taylor are together.

Madison: Didn’t Ryan sleep with her boyfriend? A boyfriend who is now dating his sister and possibly your ex-boyfriend?

Gabby: Yes.

Madison: You know, I'm starting to think they may have had an orgy without you. I think they’re all just fucking each other behind your back, and you were too drugged up to realize it.

Gabby: Fucking Prozac.

Madison: So, if you weren’t on a medication that causes sexual dysfunction in high school, would you have joined in?

Gabby: I think I should’ve at least been told what was going on. Maybe Taylor was right, and I don’t know Troy.

Mercedes: She is probably messing with your head because she wants all the boys to herself. Maybe Taylor was with Troy too?

Gabby: I wouldn’t even be surprised. They probably were all fucking each other. I hate it here. The only positive thing so far is I haven’t had to see my mom yet.

Mercedes: I can have a ticket to Colorado at the airport with your name on it in like an hour. You don’t have to stay.

Gabby: No. I’m not backing out. Besides, if it was an open relationship before, it can be an open relationship again.

Gabby: Also, Ryan did promise me a spa day, and I at least deserve that.

Mercedes: You do, but let me know if you change your mind.

Gabby: I will. Are you in Colorado yet?

Mercedes: I’m doing my final packing now. The car gets here in an hour. 

Gabby: Good. Have a safe flight.  
XXXX

“You were right, and four-star hotels don’t have everything,” Ryan said as he ended the call to the front desk. He was extremely annoyed. “Apparently, an air mattress is a bridge too far. The guy laughed at me. I’m so telling Kim later. You know when she’s not worried about telling everybody about Alex.”

“So I should probably let you know that my brother told Lucy Bolton about Alex and Kim this afternoon. That’s what Sharpay was texting me about. That entire situation is going horrendously."

“You did show me the first few messages. Now I’m definitely not calling in a favor. I’ll send a text later to check on her.”

“It's barely 10 PM, and I think there’s a Kmart or something not that far from here. We could just run out and get one.” Taylor suggested.

“But I’m already so comfortable, and I don’t want to get up. I wonder if there’s a delivery service?” Ryan said, snuggling closer.

“Or we can share a bed?” Taylor suggested. “Gabby thinks we're dating anyway.” 

“I’m really mad after this afternoon’s performance that you never did drama club in high school. Are you okay with sharing a bed?" Ryan asked her as he stroked her hair.

"Perfectly okay. Besides, you make a good pillow." 

Taylor said as she bent over to kiss him on the cheek. Except Ryan moved and ended up kissing her again. Honestly, it was an accident, even though the kiss lasted for about 69 seconds. Somewhere Sharpay is laughing at him and probably planning her revenge for all his comments back in September.

XXX  
Madison: I’m glad you made it to Albuquerque. Thanks for letting me know. It should be fine. Good luck with the talk with your mom. Just remember you owe her nothing. It’s perfectly okay to cut out toxic family members. I did, and I’m happier for it.

Madison: So thanks to Mercedes being really loud when she’s plotting with her stepbrother, I know what they were planning for Colorado. I swear those two see Cruel Intentions as a how-to guide but with more coke.

Madison: She's purposely fucking with your relationship with Gabby to get both of you. You as the public boyfriend, and Gabby as the private girlfriend without either of you being aware of the arrangement. A poly relationship would've worked better, but whatever. 

Madison: By the way, she’s managed to convince Gabriella that you, Sharpay, Ryan, Chad, and Taylor were all Fucking each other in high school behind her back. Thank God she was using voice rec to text Gabriella while she was packing.

Madison: You might want to warn Ryan and Taylor of what’s going on. Oh, BTW there now dating or probably messing with her.

Madison: I could probably tell Maria, but I would have to explain everything; it would be too weird. Now I’m mad you didn’t give me Ryan’s phone number.

Madison: I probably should call Maria anyway because I found Gabriella’s bottle of Prozac in the trash. So apparently, Gabriella was reminding me of my sister for a reason.

Madison: Anyway, good luck with the family stuff. Text me back when you can.  
XXXX  
One hour later  
Madison: Hey, Cassandra just called me to come get her from the airport because apparently, Mercedes was fucking her boyfriend. 

Madison: I did call Maria, but I only told her about finding the medication in the trash, nothing else.

XXXX  
45 minutes later  
Madison: Why do I keep getting called to pick up crying sorority sisters? More importantly, why do I keep doing it? 

Madison: My Chad says I'm a natural caregiver.  
I think it's because I'm a masochist.   
XXXX  
One hour later  
Madison: I now have screenshots of some of the conversations I mentioned earlier. It was worse than I thought it was. Not the one with the stepbrother, though, because that was an actual phone call, and I got to hear both sides. The stepbrother is creepy.

Madison: [six images attached]

Madison: This is all a mess. Seriously, Bolton pick up the fucking phone.  
To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was probably a mistake for Troy not to give people his new phone number.   
> So how bad is this going to bite him on the ass? You shall see. If you read the original version, things are different now.


	34. Chapter 34: Breakfast, makeovers, and conversations you don’t want to have

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everybody who read the last chapter. You’re all fantastic for keeping up with me during my pandemic sanity project.
> 
> I’m not a medical doctor. Don’t assume Gabriella’s behavior is typical of someone with her condition. Her behavior is based on personal observations and research. Also, Mercedes is gaslighting the hell out of her. We don’t know what’s going on. However, more of that will be explained as we go forward.
> 
> Trigger Warning: discussion of a family member who died by suicide.

Morning in Manhattan  
Wednesday, November 26, 2008

(Buckle in, it’s going to be Wednesday, November 26, for the next six chapters.)

Maria Montez was worried about seeing her daughter for the first time since July. That was before she talked to Madison last night. Apparently, she found Gabriella’s meds in the trash. Madison just confirmed her worst fears. Then again, her daughter did show up at Troy’s dorm room wearing only a trenchcoat, threw a lamp at him during the breakup, and posted a sex tape involving one of her friends. It was apparent she was not okay.

Maria was just glad Vincent Evans agreed to her intervention idea instead of turning Gabriella over to the authorities. The fact that Chad was underage in the video could mean serious trouble for Gabriella. Carolyn Sanchez had enough contacts in the Albuquerque legal system to make child porn charges stick.

Today she was trying to get Gabriella to go voluntarily into treatment without the threat of arrest. They would be at the spa with an intervention specialist to help convince Gabriella to seek treatment. She hoped this worked. Otherwise, Friday, Vince will be bringing out the legal blackmail. With everything Madison told her, Maria wasn’t even sure Gabriella could comprehend how much trouble she was in. 

She would like to blame Mercedes for everything, but she knew she couldn’t. Although Mercedes really was the reason why Gabby stopped taking her meds. Now she just had to get through the next two hours. She can do this.

“What’s my mom doing here?” Gabriella asked the moment she saw her there. It was 9 AM, and she could already detect the smell of alcohol. That was not good.

“Ryan and I are going to do a couples massage. But we didn’t want you to be all alone, so we invited your mom,” Taylor explained as Ryan walked over to hug her. She could definitely use the hug right now. She knew Ryan could, too, because it’s been a rough few weeks for him.

“I owe her quality spa time after putting up with me post-Kelsi implosion.” As well as the Darby bull shit, but Gabriella doesn’t need to know about that.

“I was happy to help.” Mostly because my daughter was responsible. “Kelsi should not have shown the entire building that video. It was a gross invasion of privacy.” Maria said, looking straight at Gabriella. She is furious at her for what she did, but she can’t show it, not yet.

“I’m still so mad about that, not even just her for showing it but at whoever posted it. If I ever find the person that did it, I’m going to punch them out.” Ryan explained. 

“I’ll hold her down while you’re doing it,” Taylor said as she looked directly at Gabriella.

Maria knew that Taylor knew Gabriella was the culprit. Troy told her all about how they figured out it was Gabriella. Thankfully Ryan didn’t know the truth because everyone was afraid to tell him for obvious reasons. Maria did not really want to tell him either. Ryan has become another one of her kids these last few weeks, and she doesn’t want to lose him too. And he needs a mom.

She wants to slap Darby upside the head for abusing both of her children. She wasn’t even surprised when Vince told her what was happening. The things Ryan told her already made her wary. 

“You don’t know. Maybe the person had a good reason for doing what they did. Your sister is not exactly the nicest person.” Gabriella said, defending herself even though Ryan was oblivious of that fact. There is no good reason for what she did in Maria’s mind, even though she’s not taking her medication. It explains why it happened, but it doesn’t absolve Gabriella of responsibility.

“I wrecked Sharpay’s dorm room and ruined her fall wardrobe, and she sent me an apology gift basket and got me a single dorm room. She is a nice person.” Taylor said in Sharpay’s defense. “We were just too caught up in the politics of high school to really see it at the time.”

“She stole your boyfriend,” Gabby argued.

“You can’t take something that was never yours. Besides, it worked out for the best.” Taylor said, kissing Ryan on the cheek. Thankfully Ryan texted her earlier about the charade going on. She’s fine with it because Gabriella shouldn’t have come here to sleep with Ryan just so she could get back with Troy. But Gabriella is not on her medication. Of course, she is not making good decisions. She also can’t believe Madison suggested that, but they were all desperate to get Gabriella to New York.

“Sometimes relationships don’t work out for whatever reason. But occasionally, you find something better.” Maria was still working on that post-divorce, but she feels like she will find that person eventually. Gabriella will, too, someday, preferably somebody who did not have a two-year-old by a woman he’s already back with and now engaged to. Although Troy is still better than her first boyfriend, even with the child and fiancée.

“I think it all will work itself out eventually. But it’s important to let go first, preferably without a baseball bat being involved.” Taylor remarked.

“That is usually for the best,” Maria added.

“Although the new therapist helped,” Taylor added.

“You’re seeing a therapist?” Gabriella asked, surprised.

“Yes. It was necessary after what happened. I have anger issues, and I was diagnosed with adjustment disorder. I’m trying to work through it.” Taylor explained.

“Did they put you on medication to make you all happy and sunny because you can’t deal with things?” Gabriella asked, looking directly at Maria. What has Mercedes been telling her?

“First of all, if you have a doctor that’s doing that, then you have a bad doctor.” Gabriella’s doctor in Albuquerque, Dr. Suarez, was definitely not like that, but she had reservations about Dr. Robinson. Just because somebody is highly recommend, it doesn’t mean they’re right for you. 

“Second, if I need medication, then that something that I will work out between my doctor and me. If I need medication, I will take it.” Taylor argued.

Thankfully at that point, they were taken back to their respective rooms. Considering the look their specialist Casey was giving her, this was deliberate. It would probably be bad if things fell apart in the lobby.

If Maria didn’t spend the day before working with the specialist, she probably would’ve asked a bunch of inappropriate questions such as “Are you taking your medication?” “Are you still seeing Dr. Robinson?” “Are you still friends with that Mercedes girl? I really don’t like her.” However, Maria knew not to ask any of those questions. 

Also, thanks to Madison and Troy, she had the answers to most of them. They weren’t answers Maria liked. Troy doesn’t even know that Gabriella is bipolar, and she doesn’t feel like it’s her place to tell him. Madison figured it out because of her own sister. They, unfortunately, have that in common.

Maria, per Casey’s instructions, kept the conversation light for the first two hours. The hot stone massage did preoccupy her enough that she didn’t ask about the binge drinking or the trenchcoat seduction incident. Madison told her about crying the entire way home as she kept drinking. Maria also didn’t address the fact that Gabriella added alcohol to her cucumber water when Maria was supposedly not looking. Casey saw all and will deal with it when the time was right.

“How are you handling the breakup with Troy?” The glare that she’s receiving from Casey told Maria she probably shouldn’t have asked that question. But she needed to know where Gabriella’s head was at during this, not just what Madison and Troy believed was happening.

“It’s okay; this is just a break,” Gabriella said as another stone was placed on her back. “Eventually, he’ll see that I’m the person he is supposed to be with. Why be with Sharpay when he can have me. I just have to convince him of that.” Oh, this is not good. Maria thought to herself.

“Gabriella, I don’t think it is. Troy has a lot going on right now, and he has other things he needs to focus on besides relationships.” Like his two-year-old and dealing with telling his family that he’s a father at 18. 

Maria already knew things blew up spectacularly with Lucy yesterday and, oddly enough, not from Troy. For the first time since relocating to Manhattan earlier in the year, Lucy called her yesterday. She kicked Jack out because he chose to support Troy over Lucy’s desire to keep Troy away from Kim. (Which doesn’t surprise Maria oh because something was not quite right with that marriage.)

She’s an idiot for thinking that the relationship is just sex, and Troy would crumble without her financial support. Maria knew better from talking to both Troy and Kim. She tried to call Troy to warn him about what Lucy said to her, but she got his voicemail. Considering Lucy told her that she has been calling Troy nonstop, Troy probably turned his phone off. Even Maria blocked her number this morning.

“Troy loves me. Why else would he go to Berkeley just to be near me? Eventually, will get back together.”

“The Drama program and a full-ride scholarship,” Maria said so low that her daughter couldn’t hear with the mood music in the background. Although Casey did, which means more glaring.

“I’m sure Troy loves you in a way but did you ever consider the possibility that he could love somebody else?” Maria asked her daughter. Troy didn’t want her to tell Gabriella the Alex truth, but she needs to ease her into the idea of Kim. She doesn’t want her to find out about it for the first time when the engagement goes public. It will go public because Kim is a more well-adjusted Paris Hilton.

“Are you talking about Kim or Sharpay?” Gabriella asked. 

“Per Ryan, Sharpay is so into Chad that there is no one else. I can wholeheartedly say that Troy definitely didn’t leave you for Sharpay.” In the traditional sense, anyway. Gabriella did hurt his friend, which is one reason Troy ended things with her.

“How do you know about Kim?” Maria asked. She knew it was Taylor, but she couldn’t let Gabriella know that.

“Only what Taylor told me. Apparently, Kim is this great first love that Troy had before he met me. I don’t believe that. It can’t be that great if Troy never talked about it. At a minimum, I would’ve heard something from the rumor mill. I never heard anybody mention Troy having a previous girlfriend.” Because it was the greatest kept secret at East high ever, from Troy’s own class anyway.

“Gabriella, the rumor mill doesn’t know everything. You know I went to college with Troy’s mom?”

“You two were in the same sorority, right?”

“Yes. We have been friends for a really long time,” up until yesterday anyway, “Anyway, she told me about Troy’s former girlfriend.” Mostly lies, but that’s beside the point. “Troy did date Kim in high school for most of his sophomore year. Lucy didn’t like her because she was two years older than Troy. Eventually, she forced Kim to leave.” By misrepresenting Albuquerque statutory rape laws and blackmail. 

Troy cried when he told her about that part. It made Maria glad Lucy essentially stop talking to her after she left Albuquerque. It’s also why she just blocked Lucy’s number this morning. Maria was completely done with her. She grew up with a toxic mom and doesn’t have time for them at all.

“If she left without a fight, then she never actually loved him. I have nothing to worry about.” Obviously, Gabriella was still in denial.

“Or that she’s a realist,” Maria suggested. “I know you don’t think you need the medication anymore, but I would like you to reevaluate that stance. If you don’t like the side effects, then we can find you a doctor that can put you on something that works better.” 

Maria wasn’t supposed to mention that just yet. The specialist will talk to Gabriella separately in a few minutes when Maria left for a chocolate body wrap. Casey is not happy, as evident by the fact she put a hot stone in the wrong place. This caused Maria to scream.

“What does that have to do with anything?” Gabriella couldn’t see the connection. “Are you okay?”

“One of the stones slipped. I’m fine. I’m more worried about you. You’re refusing to accept that you and Troy are over.”

“Because it’s not over. I just have to convince Troy of that.” Gabriella argued.

“Gabriella, you threw a lamp at him. It’s hard to come back from that. According to one of your sorority sisters, you went through something that resembled one of your manic states during midterms. You were also drunk the entire time. You’ve been bouncing between extremely happy and bitterly depressed for weeks now. I’m scared for you.”

“How do you even know about the lamp thing? Who told you about how I was acting during midterms? It was Madison, wasn’t it? How did you even get in touch with her?” Gabriella asked.

“Troy told me everything. Despite the breakup, Troy still cares about you. Because he’s worried, Troy gave Madison my number. I just don’t want a repeat of what happened last time. No one does.”

“Then, if Troy still cares, there’s hope.” Or Troy is just a good person and realizes that you’re drowning even though you never told him the truth. Although he has a two-year-old, he doesn’t want to let you drown. “Also, Madison had no business calling you. I’m an adult now. I was depressed before because we were moving around all the time. It’s hard when you have to lose your friends every few months. Now that there’s some normalcy in my life, I’m fine. I don’t need the medication.” Maria just shook her head. “Mercedes agrees with me.” 

“Unless Mercedes is studying to become a bipolar specialist, I do not trust her judgment at all in this regard,” Maria replied.

“I hate to interrupt this conversation, but Maria, it’s time for your chocolate wrap. Why don’t you go with my colleague Helga.” Casey handed her a bathrobe, and Maria knew it was her time to leave Gabriella alone with Casey. She hopes that Casey can be more successful in getting Gabriella to realize that she’s not okay.

“I am definitely looking forward to the chocolate body wrap. I’ll see you tomorrow when I pick everybody up at seven.”

“Tomorrow?” Gabriella asked, confused.

“Because Darby was a piece of shit, Ryan never had a normal family Thanksgiving. So, I’m planning to give him one tomorrow. You will help, right?”

“I’ll help.” Maria was surprised that she agreed so readily but was happy for it nonetheless.  
XXXX  
So far, Gabriella’s day has been miserable. Breakfast was awkward, to say the least. She may not see Ryan really in a romantic way, but she also didn’t need to see him and Taylor feeding each other. Now she was almost positive this wasn’t something brand-new. They were too close. Gabriella really wishes she returned Kelsi‘s text messages from earlier in the year. It would be too weird to call her now after three months of near silence. Obviously, operation “make Troy jealous” wasn’t going to work because Ryan only saw Taylor. (Although it is useful for operation “get back at Chad for stealing my boyfriend.”) It didn’t matter because at least she would be getting a spa day out of it. A spa day with Ryan could be fun.

Except because the happy couple just had to be together, Ryan invited her mom. Maybe if she hasn’t been fighting with her mom for weeks about taking her medication, it would be okay. But it wasn’t okay at all. At least not by the end.

At first, Maria stayed away from painful subjects. But then she just had to ask how she is dealing with the breakup with Troy. Her mom doesn’t think that it’s just a break. Then again, her mom allowed her husband and Gabriella’s dad to leave without a fight. She packed his bags and just let him go. Of course, this was right after Aunt Natalie‘s death, so nobody was in a good state of mind. You don’t let people leave without fighting.

Gabriella definitely wasn’t happy with her mom suggesting that she try new meds. New meds mean she would need to check in to the hospital to get regulated. Gabriella doesn’t want that. Not with that asshole Dr. Robinson anyway. She’s fine. There’s nothing wrong with her. She would be happy if Troy would return any of her text messages right now.

Let’s just say the only thing Gabriella is thankful for at the moment is that Ryan decided her mother deserved a chocolate body wrap alone.

“Thank you for getting her out of here. Sometimes I just can’t deal with her at all. Although I do regret not getting to do the chocolate body wrap.”

“Fortunately for you, Mr. Evans suggested that you would prefer the eucalyptus serenity wrap. It’s supposed to be very calming.” The masseuse told her.

“I could definitely use something calming,” Gabriella told the masseuse. “Especially after spending quality time with my mother. I’m an adult, but she still thinks I’m a little kid.” Gabriella told her as she grabbed the robe being handed to her.

“I think all parents are like that sometimes. Maybe your mom just wants what’s best for you even though she doesn’t know the best way to express that.”

“I know she’s concerned, but it is more than that. She’s afraid of me because of what happened with my Aunt Natalie.” Gabriella said as she wrapped herself.

“What happened with your aunt Natalie?”

She jumped off a bridge, and I watched it happen.

“It’s not something I can really talk about with someone I don’t know.” Or anybody at all. Not even Dr. Suarez, the only therapist/psychiatrist her mom dragged her to that wasn’t horrible, or Troy. Nor the asshole ex before him.

“I get that. Some life experiences take a while to process. 10 years ago, I was walking to work when I got hit by a car. Because of this, I got hooked on pain pills. It took me a while to work through that, but I did. That being said, I still can’t cross the street where I got hit. The pill addiction I work through, but I’m still working on that. I’ll get there eventually.”

“Maria thinks I’m going to end up just like Natalie. That’s what she is terrified of.” There was a voice in Gabriella’s head that was just as terrified of the same thing. Maybe that’s why she wants to believe Mercedes when she told her that she’s fine.

“Is there a reason for her to think that you will end up like her?” The masseuse asked.

“No, she was really unwell, and I am not. There’s nothing wrong with me.” Keep lying to yourself, Gabby. People with nothing wrong don’t throw a lamp that their boyfriend. They don’t try to hit their boyfriend either or stay drunk all the time because they can’t deal with things. Remember what you almost did in May? You’re just like Natalie. Maybe you just want Troy back because he saved you.

“I think we would all like to say that, but we are all a little unwell. I know that you added tequila to your cucumber water when your mom wasn’t looking.”

“It tastes better this way.” The masseuse just gave her a look. “It’s just one drink. I needed to get through quality time with my mom.”

“I said similar regarding the pills I used to take. I learned better after a near-death overdose.” The masseuse said, taking the drink away.

“Fortunately, your mother won’t be there for your next treatment. That means you can leave the spiked cucumber water behind for your eucalyptus wrap.” Gabriella had no choice but to comply.

XXXX  
Taylor was having a good morning despite breakfast with Gabriella. She decided to utilize the opportunity to play up her fake relationship with Ryan. She will ignore the voice that sounds suspiciously like Chad telling her that nothing she was doing was fake. Real Chad was an idiot regarding relationships, so she doubts conscious Chad would be much better.

She enjoyed making Gabriella angry. That’s why she kept kissing and touching Ryan. No other reason, shut up conscious Chad.

The spa was fabulous and very relaxing. Mostly because Gabriella was stuck with her mom right now and apparently an addiction specialist. It was for the best because Taylor could not relax around Gabriella. The fact that somebody was trying to talk some sense into Gabriella somewhere else in this complex made it a little easier. Maybe she’ll realize what she did was wrong and get help. Taylor knew she was drinking at breakfast.

The best part was that the couples spa day was not a complete lie. Ryan really did set them up with a couple spa treatment. They got to spend almost the entire time together. She was fine with that because Ryan was probably the only person she felt comfortable with seeing her covered with green mud and wearing only a towel.

She was currently in the chocolate body wrap. Whoever came up with the idea for chocolate beauty treatment should be rewarded greatly. Although Ryan opted out of doing it himself, he stayed with her.

“I bet you taste good,” Ryan said from beside her. For some reason, the very naughty thought of Ryan running his tongue across her naked body entered her mind. Conscious Chad was laughing at her again. He’s such a prick.

“If you’re a good boyfriend, she may let you find out tonight. I believe your time is almost up.” Sharon, the spa worker, said as she prepared for Taylor to leave.

“He is not my…” Taylor almost corrected her but just couldn’t do it for some reason. Taylor actually likes the idea of someone thinking Ryan was her boyfriend. It was nice after finding out she was essentially Chad’s beard for most of high school.

“So, what’s next?” Taylor asked Ryan and Sharon.

“This is your last treatment here,” Sharon informed Taylor.

“I thought we were spending the whole day here? “Taylor asked Ryan, somewhat surprised.

“Only in the morning, in the afternoon, we will be doing the traditional post-breakup makeover. You haven’t had yours yet. Even my sister completely changed her look after the Zeke fiasco. Kim took her, so I’m gonna take you.” Taylor is not even surprised Kim did that. She seems like that type of friend. “Kim’s stepmom, a.k.a. your aunt Vanessa actually helped. She made the appointment because I would pick the wrong place.”

“You would. Someday I need to tell you the true story of why I started wearing headbands during sophomore year.” Her regular stylist was on maternity leave. The person taking over her clients didn’t know anything about black hair whatsoever. It was a disaster.

“I don’t need a post-breakup makeover. Zeke cheated on your sister by sleeping with some trashy whore for months because Sharpay wouldn’t put out.” Because she was so traumatized by her previous boyfriend raping her. “She needed the makeover. My boyfriend was just really deep in the closet.” Taylor argued. Sharon gave her a look.

“I thought you said earlier that your ex is now dating his sister,” Sharon asked, confused, pointing to Ryan.

“It turns out he was demisexual without a gender preference. Not that he ever told me that before the breakup.” Taylor explained. “He never connected with me.”

“Which led to him making out with hot boy Lava Springs the summer before and never telling you about him or the ex-boyfriend,” Ryan added.

“It was just one kiss,” even though Chad cared more about him than her. But she wasn’t going to say that out loud. Primarily because, unlike her, Ryan knew who hot boy Lava Springs was.

“Let us not forget Chad made out with my sister a lot before he actually broke up with you. This led to him accidentally making an almost-sex tape that ended up on YouTube.” Taylor almost told Ryan that Gabriella posted that tape to the Internet, but she didn’t want to kill the day’s relaxing mood.

“I think that’s worse.” Sharon said from behind her.”

“Actually, I don’t think it is. Ryan, your sister, was extremely drunk and possibly stone because somebody spiked her drink when that tape was accidentally made. We both know if Zeke had a half-naked Sharpay on top of him like that, your sister would not have fallen asleep alone that night.”

“That is, unfortunately, true.”

“At least my ex respects me as a human being to actually tell me that he fell in love with someone else.” It took him a while to tell her that he wasn’t sexually attracted to her and could not love her because Jamie fucked him over. However, she’s trying not to think of that right now. “Kelsi still hasn’t told you about Natasha.”

“Which he did after you came across the PowerPoint presentation. We were texting each other at the time. This is another reason why you need a post-breakup makeover. Besides, I need one too because my ex-girlfriend really did screw me over.”

“Fine, you win this round. You can’t argue with an Evans, can you?” Taylor acquiesced.

“We always get what we want one way or another,” Ryan smirked at her.

“I know. So are we doing the makeover today, or are we going to start shopping?”

“I thought we start with the salon, then a little shopping before dinner tonight,” Ryan suggested.

“I am completely at your disposal for the rest of the day. As soon as I get out of the chocolate wrap.”  
XXXX  
On Wednesday morning, Troy made his way past the boxes of Kim’s now-former roommate with a breakfast tray in hand. Alex was following him as usual. They just returned from a quick trip to IHOP and the grocery store. He wanted to make Kim breakfast in bed but realized his cooking skills would most likely land his girlfriend in the hospital. He wasn’t going to ask his dad for help because if anybody deserves to sleep in today, it was him. 

Troy definitely wanted to spend as much time with her as possible before he had to leave Sunday. Things went surprisingly well with Kin’s father at the basketball game. They even went for ice cream afterward. He has tons of photos of Alex covered in mint chocolate chip ice cream. Jay was a lot calmer than he was in Vegas. This was good because otherwise, Troy would be worried about Jay trying to slip something strawberry into his ice cream. Kim argued that he wouldn’t do that because he could put Alex in danger, but Troy was wary.

Troy was also worried about the situation with his mother. He wasn’t even that upset about her cutting him off. What she said to Kim and his dad hurt. The hateful look she gave Alex broke him. When they got home last night, Troy tried to talk to his dad. But Jack wasn’t ready to talk. At least not to him. Carolyn was a different matter, though. His dad already emailed Matt A.k.a. the divorce expert at Rodriguez and Associates, to schedule a Monday meeting. Carolyn was staying just for that. Apparently, she gave him a list of divorce attorneys back in October. How bad were things between his parents?

He also tried to talk to Kim, but that resulted in him getting pinned against the wall. Once his pants were unzipped, Troy had no desire whatsoever to actually talk about his mother or anything else. Last night was definitely an improvement on the rest of the day, even though they only got about 3 hours of sleep. 

He just hoped today would be better, but they were spending the day with lawyers, so probably not. But at least he had breakfast.

He walked into their bedroom to see Kim dressed in the pajamas that he laid out for her. Obviously, she found his note.

“I thought we would surprise you with breakfast in bed on your 21st birthday. I was originally planning to do this with you completely naked, but Alex decided to help. So the fun part of your present will have to be rescheduled for later today.” Troy said, kissing her quickly.

“I’m looking very forward to that, Mr. Bolton. I have some new lingerie that you haven’t seen yet.” Kim smirked at him. 

“I’m looking forward to exploring your entire collection,” Troy remarked, kissing her again.

“I’m not thinking of today as my birthday. I’m thinking of it as my emancipation day. I am finally free. Free of the Kim and Cáo names and a family that didn’t appreciate me.” Kim explained as she grabbed the breakfast tray from him.

“I thought you made peace with your father last night?” Troy asked as he sat down beside her. Alex crawled in next to him. He was so cute.

“Not quite. However, we’re getting there. We still have a very long way to go. We have years of issues to work through. Although I found some stuff out last night that gives me a better understanding of his motives. Some of his behavior is overprotectiveness and maybe fear of losing Alex and me. Technically, I died while giving birth to Alex.” Troy knows this. The story came out in Vegas during one of the screaming matches.

“I’m glad you’re here.” Troy leaned over and kissed her again. He doesn’t want to think of a world where she didn’t survive. “And I can see why your father would be worried after that happened.”

“He just has trouble communicating, in English anyway. I wonder if he told me some of the stuff in Korean just because I wouldn’t understand him. Most likely, Vanessa is going to have to play mediator. She’s always been really supportive.” Kim said this as she took a bite of her pancakes. “Although maybe we should get a professional. We really do have a lot to work through.”

“That may not be a bad idea. Although your stepmom is a lawyer. I think that makes her qualified.” Troy joked.

“This is true.”

“I’ve meant to ask you why your stepmom is so helpful with Alex when your biological parents really aren’t?” He’s been wondering about this for a while.

“Before yesterday, I would’ve said it was because my biological parents were never were in my shoes, and Vanessa has been. But that’s not completely accurate. My dad has been in my shoes, but no one ever tried to force him to get an abortion that he didn’t want.” Kim told him as Alex grabbed one of her pancakes, even though Troy fed him before they came up to surprise Kim.

“What?” Troy asked her in surprise.

“Pull up a pillow. This is going to be a long story. What I am about to tell you cannot leave this room. You cannot even repeat this to Chad, Sharpay, or Taylor. Vanessa did not tell my father this story until recently.”

“I promise,” he said, putting his arm around her and kissing her quickly.

“Sometime around the late eighties, Vanessa was working as a paralegal at one of the top law firms in the DC area to pay her way through at Georgetown. During that time, she fell in love with one of the partners who just happen to be married. They had an affair that lasted about two years. She loved him, but he didn’t love her.”

“This probably ended badly.”

“So badly. One day the condom broke, and she ended up pregnant. He offered her money to get rid of the baby. When she said no, he tried to get her expelled from law school. Thankfully he didn’t have as much pool at Georgetown as he thought he did. He tried some other things that Vanessa wouldn’t tell me about. Eventually, their compromise was she would give her daughter up for adoption and never contact him again. That’s why she helped me so much to keep Alex. She did not want me to go through what she did.”

“I am glad she was there. I don’t know what I would do without the two of you.” He said, kissing her softly before placing a gentle kiss on their son’s forehead. He was delighted that Vanessa was there to help Kim when he wasn’t.

“Troy, there’s more to this story. Could you grab the photo album on top of the dresser?” Troy quickly did what Kim asked.

“Why do you have a picture of Taylor dressed in eighties clothes?” Troy asked as he looked down at the picture that Kim showed him.

“That’s not Taylor. That is a picture of my stepmom in high school.”

To be continued…


	35. Chapter 35: Chaos at an Airport

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading the last chapter. Things are going to get crazier as we continue going through Thanksgiving week. It’s just going to get worse from here.
> 
> But it made sense to end the last chapter with Troy and Kim then move it to this chapter since it connects back to Taylor at least.  
> I just wanted to let everyone know that all of my stories will be moving to a once every two-week rotation. For some stories, this will mean faster updates. For this one, it will mean slower updates. I’m doing this for a few reasons: we are getting into 100% new material. This took more energy from me than some of the earlier chapters, where I just fix typos and added a new scene here or there. There are completely new chapters and story arcs ahead. Also, some of the new chapters are close to 7000 words. So you’ll have plenty of reading.  
> I also don’t want to burn myself out. So pacing is important. I also have other grown-up responsibilities like taxes and laundry. So I also need to schedule some time to do things like that. I wish I could write all the time, but that isn’t practical.

Wednesday, November 26, 7:23 AM MST   
Sharpay lay in her boyfriend's arms in those few minutes before her alarm would go off. She loved being with him like this. In those first few moments of the day, she felt completely safe and loved. She was absolutely petrified about what was to come today and tomorrow. Over the next two days, not only would she be meeting Chad's parents again, but also his entire extended family. The stories about Aunt Esther alone have made her slightly nauseous.

Although she is sure that things will be much calmer here than what her brother' is facing in NYC. Sharpay really should yell at her dad for getting Ryan involved with the Gabriella intervention without telling him everything. Ryan is going to be furious when he finds out Gabriella was responsible for the almost-sex tape. Her drinking problem isn’t going to save her. 

However, Vince can tell him when he gets to New York. Sharpay has reached her limit of telling Ryan horrible things over the phone for the year. He is barely talking to her after the last revelation. Ryan has spoken with Chad more in the previous three weeks. Olivia told her not to be offended by it because everybody needs time to process.

"What are you thinking about?" Chad asked as he placed a kiss on her neck and his hands went underneath the T-shirt that she was wearing. This got Sharpay out of her musings.

"I thought you were still asleep," Sharpay said as she turned around to look at him.

"I just like being with you when you are like this." he said, placing a kiss on her collarbone." You are usually so peaceful in the morning, but not today."

"I'm just thinking about meeting your parents today."

"You have met my parents before. You even survived a post-divorce lunch. Even Troy ran out of the last one screaming." Chad said, dead serious.

"I wasn't your girlfriend back then. I was just someone you went to high school with that you absolutely despised." She says this with a mock pout.

"I did not hate you. I just couldn't decide if I wanted to kill or kiss you." Chad said as he played with the hem of her T-shirt. “It’s an Evans thing.”

“I only get kisses now," Sharpay placed her mouth on his. Just as she felt Chad begin to take off her T-shirt, she heard voices in the hallway.

"Can you two please stop making out or having sex or whatever you're doing in there? We have to leave for the airport in an hour." A very annoyed Amanda call from the hallway. "There's also no food in this house, and I would really like to get a muffin on the way there. We don't have time for you and Chad to have fun this morning."

"It looks like it's time to get up," Chad said as he kissed her on the forehead and pulled her top back down.

"I don't want to," Sharpay said, pulling Chad back down on top of her and began kissing him again.

"If you guys are not out here getting ready in 5 minutes, I swear I will go in there with a bucket of cold water. I don't care if I walk in you guys doing certain things." This time it was Nikki yelling at them through the door.

"Go ahead. Maybe we can finally verify the bet." Marc called from the other side.

"You are just mad you lost $200 because they didn't do anything on Halloween," Amanda yelled at Marc.

"If it was 'anything,' somebody would have already won. Unfortunately, we were specific and did not calculate for Chad being one of us." Marc said to the other two so loudly that Chad and Sharpay could hear inside.

"Why did we invite them to stay over, so they wouldn't have to take a late flight yesterday?" Sharpay asked Chad as she walked over to her bedroom door.

"You are a kind person," Chad said, following her. “And Marc poured bleach on the laundry of on the asshole who kept posting the screenshots on our dorm room door.”

“Only we’re allowed to make snide comments about that,” Marc smirked. “Outsiders are not welcomed and will be punished harshly.”

“I don’t get you sometimes.” Chad shook his head.

“As you can see, we're fully clothed. So tone down the speculation right now. Will be ready to leave in 45 minutes; just let me take a shower." Sharpay said as she threw the door open.

"One of Chad's T-shirts does not count as being fully dressed. Especially when Chad is topless and has a hard-on," Amanda whispered the last part low enough that only Chad and Sharpay heard her. Sharpay just gave her a 'why are you looking at my boyfriend's dick’ look. The look was scary enough to make the other three leave.

"I will go get ready in Ryan's room, and you stay here. If I stay, you definitely will not be getting dressed." Chad said, kissing her one more time before he went next door.

XXXX   
November 26, 9:43 AM MST   
Kim sat on the couch with her future father-in-law, drinking her second cup of coffee for the day. At least this one was drinkable. She loved Troy, but he could not make coffee. Also, he didn’t think to pick up any at IHOP. Maybe she should get him cooking lessons for Christmas. She doesn’t want Alex to live on takeout when he was staying with Troy.

They were listening to the sounds of Troy trying to get Alex ready, which involved lots of screaming and crying. Alex was screaming, and Troy was crying. Part three of Troy’s gift for her birthday/emancipation day was she had the day off. He would be doing all household chores, including laundry and dishes, and practically everything involving Alex today. So far, he wasn't doing so well because Troy just added cursing to the screaming. Kim is 90% sure Alex threw a shoe at Troy.

"Shouldn't you go help him?" Jack asked her.

"If he's not down here in 30 minutes, I'll go up. We don’t have to be at the lawyer's until noon now. They just pushed back the meeting another half an hour because there was an emergency.” Kim explained. 

“Troy is trying to give me the day off for my birthday. So far, he has managed to break a coffee maker and ruin the comforter. Thankfully I have a backup coffee maker.” Jack laughed at that. 

“I think the comforter was done on purpose because he does not want anything in our bedroom with a floral print. Honestly, I’m glad he didn’t actually try to cook. Should I get him cooking lessons for Christmas?"

“That would probably lead to the fire department descending on your home. Honestly, yes, get him cooking lessons. I'm still trying to wrap my mind around the concept that you two are preengaged and actively raising a child together. I know that technically this is my son's new permit address. Even though I like you, I just need time to get used to everything. You guys are going a little fast."

"At least one parent actually likes me," Kim said sadly. “Besides, this is your address for a little while too. If I get you kicked out, I should at least provide shelter.” Kim wasn’t entirely joking. She feels awful about Jack getting kicked out because of her.

“I wish I could tell you that Lucy was just shocked by everything going on. And potentially, she’ll calm down, but honestly, I'm working on getting an appointment for Monday or Friday with Matt. I’m going to try to talk to Lucy today, but I’m pretty sure I’m going to need the services of a divorce attorney." Jack said darkly.

“Good call. Yesterday Lucy called me a pedophile, a child molester, a bitch, and four variations on the term prostitute. That is not even counting the text messages that she left Troy that I’m not gonna let him read. The woman hates me, and I accept that. I'm more worried about what this is doing to you and Troy. I don’t want to be responsible for someone else’s divorce. I definitely don’t want to be the reason my boyfriend comes from a broken home now."

“I will be fine. I’ve gone through a lot during this marriage. I’ll survive. Just worry about Troy." Jack told her. “I’m glad you made him get a new cell phone.”

"Don't give me that line. I lived through Kim vs. Cáo Kim. That was the messiest divorce in Albuquerque's history. I can tell when a marriage is falling apart a mile away." Kim said in a very low voice, hoping that Troy wouldn't hear.

“Which is why you already told Carolyn you were paying for the divorce attorney before Lucy kicked me out yesterday," Jack told her.

"You were able to go to Las Vegas with me for a weekend without her asking questions. Alex is with you all the time, and not once did she catch you with him. Because she was always away on business. Did you really moved into Troy’s room back in October without her realizing it?" Kim asked.

“Yes."

“You can stay here as long as you want as you work through this. We have a guest room. We have two now because my roommate just moved out.”

"Why did she move out?" Jack asked.

"It is a very long dysfunctional story. Let's just say it involves Alex, grape Kool-Aid, and a white dress. I had to put the deposit down for her new place. I really don't want to talk about it. Just remember this is Troy's house, too, or will be as soon as he signs the papers. I’m buying it from my landlord because he’s getting out of the renting to college students business. You are always welcome here." Kim said, passing a key to him. 

"Troy wanted you to have a copy anyway since he wouldn't be here a lot for the next couple of months."

"Thank you," Jack said as he took the key from her.

"However, if the soon-to-be ex-wife shows up, call the cops,” Kim said darkly. “I don’t want her near anybody in this household here, including you. Vanessa thinks you should get a restraining order. I don’t think you should actually go talk to her today without your lawyer present, and by that, I mean Carolyn." Kim smirked.

“I’ll talk to Carolyn about it when we have dinner tonight. I assume you and Troy are not coming to a very Bolton Thanksgiving tomorrow despite Lucy’s demands?" Jack asked in disappointment.

“I don’t know because Troy wants to see the other family members like his Uncles Chris and Zachary. I want to be able to defend myself before Lucy poisons everyone against me.”

"She probably will. But if you're going, I will help you deal with everybody." Jack says firmly.

“Thank you. Regardless, you are invited to a very Kim/McKessie Thanksgiving tomorrow morning. This year Vanessa is hosting for the first time." Before Jack could reply to her, Troy came down the stairs carrying a fully dressed Alex.

"See, I told you I could get him dressed. I don't know why you were so worried." Troy said as he handed Alex over to Kim.

"It only took you 45 minutes. The only problem is Alex is wearing the suit Sharpay bought him for tomorrow. He is supposed to be wearing the periwinkle suit today."

"My son is not wearing a pink suit," Troy said, annoyed.

"It's not pink; it's Periwinkle. Ryan wears pink."

"Yes, but it's Ryan. He can pull it off." She can hear Jack laughing in the background as they argue about the suit.

“Chad wears pink too." Kim shot back.

“I’m sure Sharpay was involved in that.”

“Actually, Sharpay is now actively rebelling against the color because Darby was the one who forced her to wear it. Chad is currently in his ‘I am here, I’m queer, I will wear whatever the fu…’” Kim stopped her self realizing she couldn’t give Troy the exact quote with Alex in the room. “You get what I mean." 

“Point. However, Chad is no longer at the stage where he wears most of his food. You do remember Alex getting blueberry syrup all over himself and your floral comforter?” Troy asked.

“You got blueberry syrup on the comforter and ruined it. Alex got it on himself. I still think you did that on purpose.” Jack starts laughing even harder at this point.

“With Alex around, you probably shouldn’t have something that stains easily. This is why Alex should not wear Periwinkle.” Troy argued.

“Your point is valid. Alex can wear the black pinstriped suit tomorrow that Sharpay bought him. It will go good with the little Italian loafers that Sharpay got him as well." Her boyfriend started laughing hysterically when she mentioned the loafers.

"Why are you laughing? Do you have the same issue with Italian shoes that Chad does? That's the only thing he won't let Sharpay buy him."  
XXXX  
A little while later, across town.  
Sharpay sat in the cell phone waiting area with Amanda by her side in the convertible. They successfully dropped off Marc and Nikki half an hour ago with minimal snide comments.

To avoid the fighting that occurred when Chad moved into the dorms, she and Chad would do everything possible to prevent fighting. This meant keeping Chad's mother and father from seeing each other this entire holiday weekend. Chad's mom would be arriving at the airport precisely one hour before Chad's father. Chad's mother would ride back to the house with Sharpay, and Chad would pick up his father. Chad's mother would be staying with them at the mansion, as already set up by her dad. He absolutely adored Carolyn. Chad's father would be staying at a Garden Express on the other side of town. They will be having lunch with his mother this afternoon and dinner with his father tonight. 

Carolyn made other plans with Jack, which is good because Jack could definitely use a friend right now. Especially one who can give divorce attorney recommendations. Lucy kicking Jack out for supporting Troy, and Kim came out after the basketball game. Per Chad, who actually knows some Korean Jay called Lucy the cultural equivalent of evil bitch. That's definitely not a good sign.

At 10:00 AM Tomorrow, they would drive over to his Aunt Claudia’s house for Thanksgiving ‘dinner’, which will begin promptly at 11 AM. They will leave at 12:30 PM and meet Chad's Mom at his grandmother's house at 1:00 PM. At 4:00 PM, they will leave for a very Bolton Thanksgiving. 

That Thanksgiving is currently TBD. It depends on the recommendations of the lawyers and if Lucy can calm the fuck down by tomorrow. Although nobody really wants to speak to Lucy ever again, Troy wants to see his uncles, the good aunt, and Nana Katrina. Kim thinks they should still go so that Lucy can’t poison the well with the rest of the family, and Jay actually agreed with her. So Chad and Sharpay are on standby to be the supportive friends and possibly supply bail money.

Unfortunately, no matter how thoroughly you plan, things have a tendency to fall apart, especially when flight schedules are involved. Ms. Sanchez's flight was delayed. Good thing Sharpay brought her reading for English. At least Coup D’état seemed interesting. She was halfway through the graphic novel when her cell phone pinged.   
XXXX  
Sexy boyfriend: My mom just texted us. She just got off the plane and is making her way towards baggage. She should be out in 15 minutes, so we should move to the pickup area soon. Besides, I doubt my dad is going to bother to text me.

Sharpay: You don't know that. Maybe the flight from Cleveland was also affected by bad weather?

Sexy boyfriend: I just checked the site; his plane landed 10 minutes ago. Since he can’t be bothered to actually communicate with me, I’m just going to assume he’s already here. This is all going to blow up in our faces. They are probably going to get into a fight at the baggage carousel.

Sharpay: Remember, we purposely book them on flights from different airlines just to avoid that possibility.

Sexy boyfriend: With the way our luck has been going, the airlines will have their carousels next to each other.

Sharpay: Taylor just texted. Gabriella crashed her lunch with Ryan. And she needed somebody to complain to.

Sexy boyfriend: It’s weird that you are now text message friends with my ex when you couldn’t stand each other at all before we got together. 

Sharpay: I sent her a lot of pictures and text messages of Jason during the play. We were able to work through some stuff. Taylor isn’t who I thought she was, and I’m not who she thought I was. Also, our mutual disdain for Gabriella helps.

Sharpay: I don't think it's completely hate on her part. Some of it is former best friend concerned. Taylor was hoping Gabby would be at a rehab center by this point. 

Sharpay: I’m not even surprised she ended up being the alcoholic of the group. If Darby taught me anything, it is to never trust happy people. People that happy are always faking it.

Sexy boyfriend: I don’t trust her at all, especially after Gabriella texted me a picture of Ryan and Taylor making out at breakfast this morning.

Sharpay: Why?

Sexy boyfriend: For the sake of making me really jealous. I’ll show you her actual text messages later. I would delete them, but I probably need to show Troy Friday after getting done with all the Thanksgiving mess.

Sharpay: When deep down, it probably made you hard. 

Sexy boyfriend: I’m not answering that question.

Sharpay: You should probably send Ryan the screenshots. Although send them to me now.

Sexy boyfriend: Fine. You are so bossy. I’m moving the car up now.

Sharpay: I’ll follow behind.

Sexy boyfriend: Do you know that Ryan and Taylor are pretending to be together to screw with Gabriella?

Sharpay: Yes. It seems to be about as pretend as you and me when it came to Penelope.

Sexy boyfriend: As you can see from the screenshots, Gabby thinks that we all had a poly relationship together in high school and left her completely out of it. At least that’s what I think she was saying because I’m pretty sure she’s already drunk by the time she sent those messages this morning. I don’t understand drunk ramblings.

Sharpay: Amanda does. She says it is a special dyslexia skill. Amanda reads what is supposed to be there, not what’s actually there. Mandy agrees with you. Gabriella is already day drinking, per Taylor. Whatever she was consuming at lunch was highly alcoholic.

Sexy boyfriend: This is totally why I am afraid to look at your brother's text messages. Because if Gabriella’s this much of a mess, we might have to tell Troy. I prefer not to because you know how bad of a day he had yesterday.

Sharpay: Ryan sent me a bunch of pictures of him and Taylor in various spa treatments this morning.

Sharpay: Amanda is pretty sure that Ryan has had a crush on her since the beginning of the school year. Partially because he was the one who said the nicest things about her.

Sexy boyfriend: He did always joke about us having a threesome. I wonder if he was actually joking?

Sharpay: I am very understanding about the fact that you almost dated my brother. Still, even I have limits—no hypothetical three ways with blood relatives.

Sexy boyfriend: I don’t want to have a threesome with him and Taylor now. Ryan is currently text message flirting with Zack, so I think they have their new perspective third. Although I think he’s really gay, so I’m not sure how that would work. 

Sexy boyfriend: Maybe I should get ZacK a copy of The Idiot’s Guide to Polyamorous Relationships for Christmas? Ryan already has his copy courtesy of your father.

Sharpay: Still better than when Gabriella got me a copy of Maybe He’s Just Not That into You. Ryan is a big boy; he’ll figure it out. 

Sexy boyfriend: Very big. Evans are my favorites.

Sharpay: You are horrible. Amanda thinks she sees your dad.  
XXXX  
Sharpay looked up to see it was actually Chad’s dad exiting in front of the airport. Unfortunately, he was not alone. He was with a very pregnant woman who couldn't be older than Kim dressed in a junior version of maternity wear. She sort of looked familiar, but Sharpay couldn't remember where she knew her from.

"This isn't good," Sharpay said out loud as she looked back to the car behind her to see Chad's angry face.

"It doesn't mean anything. Maybe Charles is just helping her with her bags." Amanda suggested trying to calm Sharpay down.

"Yes, and she's thanking him by sticking her tongue down his throat," Sharpay said sarcastically as she pointed to the obvious couple. She looked back to see her boyfriend in absolute shock; he wasn't moving or screaming. This was not good. When Ms. Sanchez walked out just in time to witness the entire scene, Sharpay knew this would be a disaster. 

XXXX

BFF Jack: Hey, the lawyers switched us to noon because there was a crisis with one of his big clients.

BFF Jack: We just got another message, and they just asked us to come at 1 PM instead. Do you still want to meet us at the lawyers' office?

Carolyn: Hey, I just got off the plane. We got here A full 65 minutes late. The woman sitting next to me actually missed her connecting flight.

BFF Jack: It’s OK. The appointment just got moved again to 1:30 PM. It may not even stay at that time. Apparently, something big is happening per Marcy, the paralegal.

Carolyn: Text me the address. I'll ask Sharpay to drop me off. I know they have lunch planned, but you need me.

BFF Jack: I will in a few minutes. Actually have to go get the address from Marcy. We can pick up pizza afterward, and I can go with you back to the Evans house. I think I much rather spend time with you, Chad, and Sharpay than Kim and Troy, especially because Alex is spending the night with grandma and grandpa Kim. Kim and Troy forget that other people are around when they’re together. The walls are also thin, and I heard them last night.

Carolyn: You definitely don’t want to be there tonight. Besides, I feel like we're going to end up consuming enough wine that driving would not be advisable. You should just stay over.

BFF Jack: I’ll bring an overnight bag.   
XXXX  
Carolyn Sanchez was happy to be going back home. Although she now lived in DC, she will always think of Albuquerque as home. Carolyn missed her son and her best friend Jack very much. She wanted to spend the holiday with her baby and his new girlfriend. From conversations with her son, she knew that this relationship was a lot more serious than his last one.

She’s also grateful that her prescheduled trip is corresponding with the actual implosion of Jack’s marriage. She needs to be a supportive best friend like he was with her. If her neighbor Margarita made her pack condoms, no one needs to know that. 

Margarita knew way too much about her divorce. Such as kissing Jack after catching Charles screwing Tiffany and then subsequently not talking about it for the last year. But if it really was over with Lucy, she knew they would have to talk about that kiss. The idea of having that conversation didn’t scare her, and maybe that’s the real reason why she brought condoms even though she knows she won’t be using them. You don’t sleep with your best friend of more than 18 years the moment they filed for divorce. 

The only thing Carolyn wasn't looking forward to was spending time around her ex-husband. Mostly because he was bringing Tiffany. She has no idea if Charles actually told Chad the truth about what happened yet.

The plan was for her to come out for Thanksgiving and for Charles to visit at Christmas. After the disaster that was moving day, she wanted to avoid Charles. Instead, back in October, Charles said that he was coming to Thanksgiving because Tiffany was coming up to see her family. This was because her cousin almost died in September. If Carolyn didn’t know who her cousin was, she would think it was just Charles breaking another promise.

Charles wanted her to tell Chad about Tiffany. Carolyn refuses to because that’s not her job anymore. She is completely done with him. She’s not doing him any favors.

The new plan was for her and Charles not to see each other, but per the text message she got from Chad, that wasn’t going to happen because their flights arrived at near the same time. She wasn’t worried about that. She could deal with being in close contact with her ex-husband for short periods. She will politely wave at him and then get in the car and have Sharpay drive her to Jack. She really wanted Jack right now.

Of course, when she exits out of the terminal, she sees Charles and Tiffany making out. At least they were dressed this time, and he wasn’t fucking a 20-year-old on her bed. Of course, the horrified Chad in the background found the scene in front of him terrifying. This Carolyn could not deal with. What an asshole.

She knew from Chad's expression that Charles never told Chad about Tiffany. She never told Chad the real reason why she finally left Charles. She let Chad think it was just irreconcilable differences and another casualty of marrying way too young for the wrong reasons. That was part of the reason why their marriage didn't work. The main reason was that Charles had an affair with a barely legal Tiffany for several months before the divorce. Now it looks like her son would have a new half-sibling. This she didn’t know about. She’s going to need two bottles of wine with Jack tonight.

"Considering our child is going into cardiac arrest, I assume you never told him about Tiffany?" Carolyn asked bitterly as she walked over to the car.

"We're not together anymore, Carolyn. My choices are no longer any of your business." She laughed at that.

"Anything involving my son concerns me." She said in an icy tone to the man. “I told you I wasn’t going to break the news gently, and it was your responsibility to do so. But you didn’t. You never take responsibility.” At that moment, she saw that Chad was breathing again. Maybe part of his worry was that he didn’t know that she knew.

“That’s not true," Charles said to her in an angry voice holding Tiffany closer to him.

“Yes, it is. You show up with your pregnant girlfriend without preparing him. That's just a wonderful way to tell Chad that he's going to be a big brother." Carolyn said, glaring at her ex-husband. For some reason, Tiffany actually looked more ashamed than Charles did.

“You’re right. I’m sorry for that. I should’ve made Charles call Chad and explain about my presence. Or at a minimum, I should ask Kerri to do it because she would actually do it." That part was mumbled under her breath.

“Let me give you some advice that I wish someone would have given me.” Other than Amy, who she didn’t listen to. “You are not responsible for Charles’ bad decisions. You don’t have to cover for him or make excuses for his bad behavior. Otherwise, you will always be doing that, and your child deserves more than that from you. They deserve at least one good parent."

"I'm a good parent," Charles argued. 

“Obviously not because you couldn’t even be bothered in the last year to explain why we got a divorce.” Carolyn practically yelled.

"Stop it," Sharpay yelled from beside the bickering group. "You are both here to spend time with your child. Stop arguing and act like adults."

"She started it." Her ex-husband replied much the same way a two-year-old would. 

“No, you started it by not letting Chad know Tiffany was coming. Or letting anybody know that you still don’t know how to use condoms properly." Carolyn said to her ex.

“This was more my fault. Did you know that food with Charcoal can accidentally deactivate your birth control? I learned that the hard way. Don’t make my mistakes.” Tiffany said, putting a hand on her stomach, looking directly at Sharpay and who Carolyn assumes is Amanda. It’s tough to hate someone when you see them as the ghost of your 16-year-old self.

“That actually can happen?” Chad asked. That’s the first time she’s heard him talk at all.

“Charcoal is commonly used in overdose cases. As a premed student, I know that but didn’t connect the dots.”

"It still wouldn't have happened if he knew how to use a condom properly," Carolyn said, looking directly at Charles. "Remember, kids always used two contraceptives.”

"OK, let's just stop fighting and get out of here before security comes out," Sharpay said, throwing her keys to Amanda. "Carolyn, you'll be riding with Amanda. Mr. Danforth and Tiffany; Chad, and I will be dropping you off at your hotel."  
XXXX  
15 minutes later, Carolyn was riding into town with the girl she only knew you from text messages.

"I thought I was supposed to be riding with Sharpay?" Carolyn asked as they started making their way out of the airport. Traffic was awful because it was the day before Thanksgiving.

"You were. However, Shar could pick up that Chad couldn't be alone with his father. Finding out your father’s with someone new after seeing them make out in front of you can do that to a person. We’re all worried that once he gets over the shock, Chad might punch your ex-husband out.” Amanda explained.

“I should’ve told him myself.” Carolyn just placed her head in her hands. She knows better than to trust Charles to deal with things. She didn’t want Chad to find out like that.

“It was Charles's responsibility, not yours. Sharpay is on it. Although I am concerned that she's letting me drive the convertible. Sharpay doesn't let her brother drive this car. She only lets Chad drive the car because it is technically in his name. Shar must be worried." 

Her son was dating this girl for less than three months, and she already had property in his name. Carolyn already realizes this was a lot deeper than anything he had with Taylor. 

“Although I think instead of a restaurant lunch, we are going to get some takeout. Besides, I think Chad’s going to need some quality time with you after what just happened.” 

“You might be right.” Carolyn sighed, knowing that means that she can’t see Jack right away. Chad needed her.  
XXXX  
Carolyn: Hey, change of plans. Charles was an ass and didn’t tell Chad about Tiffany. Oh, and Tiffany is super pregnant because apparently, somebody thought it would be a good idea to put Charcoal in food. Also, Charles still doesn’t know how to properly use a condom.

BFF Jack: Oh fuck!

Carolyn: Yep. So I need to have lunch with my son. I think we're going to do take out at the mansion because nobody really wants to be around people right now.

Carolyn: Sharpay was supposed to drive me back. But because she could pick up on Chad freaking out, Amanda is driving me instead. I know that they’re close, but I think you’re like the only person who could read me that way, and we’ve known each other for almost 2 decades. This is nothing like Chad’s relationship with Taylor.

BFF Jack: They’ve known each other for 13 years. The reading each other thing actually isn’t that strange. Do you remember when I made them team up as a married couple in health class?

Carolyn: Didn’t you end up giving them detention for a week?

BFF Jack: Yes, for arguing, but they were the only couple that actually got an A in the class. It was weird. They acted like an actual couple that’s been married forever. They could communicate without talking. 

Carolyn: I know, it’s just there’s so young. We got married young and well, look at where we are.

BFF Jack: There’s no age limit on bad choices.

Carolyn: True. We’ll meet up after lunch. Also, apparently, we're hitting up a grocery store, so I will get more alcohol and chocolate.

BFF Jack: I drove my own car to the lawyers, so I’ll meet you at the Evans as long as nothing happens at the attorneys. Although Kim thinks I should get someone from the office to go with me to get my stuff this afternoon.

Carolyn: You should. At a minimum, you should see if Marcy can come with you. Also, just take stuff you’ll need for the next few days.

BFF Jack: Thank you, my favorite attorney.

Carolyn: I’ll see you this afternoon. You have no idea how much I’ve missed you.

BFF Jack: I miss you too. It will be OK. You’ll get through this.

Carolyn: You’ll get through it too. I’ll be here for you as you work your way through it.  
To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The weird thing about rewriting this story 11 years later is I am closer in age to Carolyn and Jack than I am to Chad and Sharpay now. I’m having more fun writing about her relationship with Jack than I am with the kids. College kid romances are entertaining, but I’m here for the adults. At this point, it’s evident that I’m expanding on things I only hinted about in the first version. This is probably why this Thanksgiving arc will be ridiculously humongous even without incorporating the spinoff's storyline into the main narrative.


End file.
